Tactics--Sosuke Aizen Love Story
by PhunnyStuff
Summary: Kaori Okayama is just the tea girl for the captain's during their meetings... or is she something more? Will Kaori be able to hide her secret or will she be revealed by the mysterious Captain Aizen?
1. Introduction

Hey how's it going? New to fanfiction but long time quizilla user. Anyways lost the ability to post there recently, simply can't get it to work, so I'm on here now. Going to transfer all previous stories over. So hope you enjoy! Message, Rate, Cookie Cake!

Introduction

Name: Kaori Okayama

Race: Shinigami

Age: 536 (A/N I don't actaully know shinigami ages since they never seem to mention them so I'm just ballparking it. I'm guessing Aizen is in the mid to late 20s so our character is going to be 25 in appearance.)

Appearance:

Look to the story cover. So she has black hair and blue eyes but other than that she looks like this. The sword is different and she doesn't have the purple belt and necklace. She has a basic, black zanpakuto but the handle is wrapped in black and purple ribbon. I like the positioning of the blade so keep it like that.

Clothes:

Won't let me post picture so here is a link. It's the one at the bottom. forumtopic-496111/calling-all-members-to-make-a-ninja- just a few changes to the outfit but this is basically it. Not as loose a little more fitting. Not a yellow belt black. Where the wrappings are on her leg is actually holds some kunai. No face mask. No white wrappings on chest. Black kimono with white edges instead of that purplish color. She wears this outfit and the one in the description off and on.

She also wear a mask for a little while. It's a white fox mask.

Weapons: Kaori has an assortment of weapons besides the zanpakuto.

1. A spare blade basically matching her zanpakuto in appearance. Explained later.

2. The kunai I mentioned earlier. Just imagine 5 or so on her leg I guess?

3. Hidden blades on wrist. If you've played the game assassin's creed then you know it's the wrist blade weapon. If not type in assassin's creed hidden blade in google images and you'll see what it is. It is hidden under her long sleeves.

That's all I can think of. Storyline will be explained as chapters progress but you'll basically get everything in the first chapter.

I have a few stories saved up and ready to post including: Ichigo, Itachi, Starrk, valentines day bleach one shot series, grimmjow, and another Aizen story but irl. Message me for what you want next!


	2. Chapter 1

" Kaori, are you ready for captain's tea time," one of the chefs yelled out to me.

" Yes just finished," I replied happily as I finished dusting the powdered sugar over the cookies. The chef came over and took a bite.

" Kaori you always tell me that you never had any training in the culinary arts but this, this is something only an expert patisserie could make. Come on who did you train with?" the chef asked.

" Stop flattering me! I'm just a simple maid, nothing more," I said giggling. He shrugged and walked away. Yes, just a simple maid. I put the various sweets, tea, and coffee on the cart and walked out. It was my job to take care of the captain's during their afternoon meetings. I cooked some simple desserts and poured the tea and coffee at the meetings, then collected the paper work and brought it into the filing room. A few minutes later I got to the tall doors and gave a quiet knock.

" Come in Kaori," the head captain's voice boomed. I gently pushed the doors open to the meeting room and stepped in.

" Good afternoon everyone!" I said happily. All the captains replied some sort of hello. I pulled in the cart and began walking around the table.

" Ah Kaori it's nice to see you today," Captain Ukitake said.

" You say that everyday captain," I said giggling.

" It's only because you look so beautiful and bright everyday," Captain Shunsui said wiggling his eyebrows. He was always such a flirt. I giggled, pretending to act like I was embarrassed and poured their tea. Because I am just a simple maid. I walked around the table and placed the tea and sweets in front of each of the captains.

" Hello captain Sui-Feng, how are you today?" I asked pleasantly. She hmmphed, ignoring my question. She didn't trust me, even though I was just a maid.

" Sui-Feng, why must you always be so mean to Kaori?" Captain Ukitake asked concerned.

" It's fine, I don't mind captain," I said smiling my usual smile. " Besides I think I finally made something captain Sui-Feng would like today" I put the plate of sweets in front of her and watched her expression.

" What is this?" she asked unamused.

" Well the one on the right is a small cup of banana pudding, then some chocolate fudge, but the sugar cookie is what I think you'll like. It's 2 sugar cookies with jelly I made in the middle." I said with a big picked the cookie up and looked it over before taking a small bite. Everyone looked at her expectantly, waiting for a reaction. Her eyes widened, for only a split second, before she went back to her normal expression.

" I've had better," Sui-Feng said simply. Everyone sighed, disappointed with the answer. Only I saw that split second expression of happiness.

" I'm glad," I said smiling. Everyone looked at me surprised, especially Sui-Feng. " You make me work harder than the others Sui-Feng. You make me try harder in my work so that I can make something to your liking. Someday I hope to finally make something to your taste, and that will be the happiest day in my life. But I don't know what I'll do after that. You are my greatest challenge, thank you," I said with that same smile. She looked at me shocked for only a moment more then looked back to her tea. I finally moved over to head captain Yamamoto.

" What will you be having today captain Yamamoto?" I asked pleasantly, waiting for an answer. His answers changed daily, as did the secret message behind them.

" Coffee, black" was all he said. So that's what it's going to be hmm? I mentally sighed, unhappy with the answer. I kept my same happy expression however. Because I was just a simple maid.

" Yes sir, coming right up," I said as I poured the coffee. It was so dark and flowed so quickly, like black ink. Damn coffee. I set the coffee and tea down then waited for the files to be stacked. The captains put all the files in the middle, except for Sui-Feng, who held onto one file.

" Captain what are we going to do about The Fox? She's becoming more troublesome everyday. Just last week she wiped out the entire Akita clan and their servants" Sui-Feng said seriously. The Fox as everyone called her. A woman who wrapped herself in shadows when night fell. She was a killer, a spy, and wanted by the entire soul society. A femme fatale, beautiful, but deadly. So few had even gotten a glimpse and even fewer an actual look. But what did I know; I am just a simple maid.

" I do not believe she should be put on the top of our priority list. In fact the Akita clan was at the top and she took care of them. They were known drug dealers but we never had any proof. That is until we found all their files next to their corpses. There are other, more important issues to take care of," the head captain said.

" Are we supporting this… vigilante!? She is a killer who has been slaughtering for years," Sui-Feng said angrily.

" Head captain is right though. She is helping us in a way. I don't see why we should go after her. At least not when there are other, worse people out there," Captain Ukitake said.

" Captain-" Sui-Feng began.

" Enough my decision is final. Right Now we focus on Rukia and the substitute shinigami. We need to retrieve her from the human world. That is the current mission," the head captain said. Sui-Feng sighed and put the file on top of the stack. I moved over to pick the stack up and brought it to the cart.

" Whoops" I said as the top file fell. The top file wasn't the right file, not the one I needed. I needed the second file. I set the other files on top of the cart and bent down to pick the file on The Fox up. Another hand reached it before mine.

" Here you go Kaori," Captain Aizen said smiling. I smiled back happily. That smile. That fake smile the two of us shared. What were you hiding Captain Aizen?

" Thank you captain," I said before taking the file and setting it next to the others. " Goodbye everyone," I said before stepping out. Everyone muttered their goodbyes and got back to work. I went to the lieutenant meeting next. I always gave them the extra goodies even though I wasn't supposed to. I wanted everyone to like me, because I was just a simple maid. I knocked then stepped in. " Hello everyone!" I said. I was greeted much more enthusiastically here.

" Kaori, Kaori, Kaori! Give me the sweets!" Yachiru yelled.

" Yachiru calm down. Stop acting so crazy," Renji said while walking over to me. " So Kaori I was thinking maybe tonight we could go get a drink someplace," he said to me quietly.

" Sorry Lieutenant Abarai but I can't. I don't have the ability to hold a drink down. The last time I went drinking I tried to have sex with a random man isn't that funny? I woke up the next morning and my shirt was gone ha-ha," I said faking innocence. All of the guys heads suddenly turned towards me in shock. I smiled, acting like nothing happened.

" We-We'll take care of you Kaori" Shuhei said now next to me. " We'll make sure no one touches you."

" Thank you for the invitation but I really must decline. Goodbye everyone!" I said before stepping out. I took the cart and brought it to the filing room and locked the door behind me then sat on the table and sighed. Rubbing my face I wiped away the look of glee and my normal, monotone attitude came back. It was hard acting so happy go lucky all the time when you're really such a serious person. I pulled the file from the top. So this was whom the head captain wanted dead eh?

Naoki Niigata, pimp lord of the southern part of the Rukongai. Rumor was that besides selling women, he sold items from our world to the world of the living. A hand made pot here sold for ten times the amount in the human world. They looked like antiques in their world. It was a pretty hefty crime in the soul society, worse than selling women. How was he getting there and back though? I scanned through the documents, taking pictures with my eyes.

When I was a child, thugs murdered my parents. They were killed because they were going to testify against the local criminal organization. I lived however and went onto the streets. I made friends with two other orphans, my only true friends, Tsuyoshi and Shinichi. We all protected each other because that was all we had. One day a strange man approached us, told us he would feed and shelter us. We were just children, didn't even know how evil the world could be yet. The man was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the mad scientist.

He experimented on us, changing our lives forever. Before he was arrested, Mayuri succeeded in transplanting new eyes into myself, new arms onto Tsuyoshi, and Shinichi a brain. My eyes are now robotic and have many capabilities including a camera, thermal imaging, night vision, and many more. Tsuyoshi now has super strength and Shinichi a mind more powerful than a super computer. Anyways, Mayuri was eventually arrested but we weren't set free. Head captain Yamamoto found us too important to let go so he took us in and trained us. He made us into killers, his own personal, secret squad to carry out the dirty work he couldn't do. Together, the three of us were Squad 0, the shadow squad.

Yamamoto almost never met with us, trying to keep our squad a secret. Instead he sent each of us messages in secret ways. For me, it was his order at teatime. Each order meant something, for example today's order was black coffee, which means assassination. I have been killing for hundreds of years but only recently has there been an issue. Now I had to figure out a way in to the target's base, how to kill him, and how to get out again. I sighed. Why'd he have to spring this on me tonight? After taking the pictures of the file, I began putting the other files away. I couldn't leave them out; it was my duty as a simple maid to clean up. I smiled and chuckled to myself darkly as I left the room.

So I made two new characters. On top the intelligent Shinichi. He has purple haired, slicked back with a few loose hairs in the front. Not unlike Aizen. Purple eyes, pale, tall, glasses. Tsuyoshi on the other hand has longish brown hair going just past his eyes but still easy to see through. Brown eyes, tall, very muscular, always happy. More info next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Naoki Niigata POV:

" You! Go pour some champagne! You! Go set the food! And you!" I shouted to the nearest maid.

" Y-Yes sir?" she asked scared. Ha she was so ugly. Glasses, frizzy hair, no tits.

" Go get my room ready," I said smirking and handing her the only key.

" Ready for what sir?" she asked scared.

I chuckled darkly, " For the woman I'm gonna bang tonight! Turn on the fire, stock the bar, and make the bed, the usual. Got it?" She blushed, nodded, and then ran off. " Let's get this party started," I shouted.

The partygoers cheered and the drinks were poured. Each of these men paid 20,000 for the night of his life. All I had to do was bring in the cattle. The girls poured in and I sat back and watched. Who would I take with me tonight? All of these girls were too average for my tastes. After an hour I became impatient. Where is the girl, where is the girl?! Then I looked at the bar and saw her. Long, light blue hair with matching eyes and porcelain skin wrapped up tightly in a white dress. Several men were gawking over her but she didn't seem to care. My kind of girl. " Excuse me gentlemen I have some business I need to take care of," I said then got up. I walked over, shooed the other men away, and sat next to her. " Hey" I said with my best smile.

She looked at me and did a double take, now interested. " Hello yourself," she said. Mmm I liked that voice. I wanted to hear her scream my name with it.

" Absinthe eh?" I asked looking at her drink. It was one of the most alcoholic drinks in the world. " Isn't that a little strong?"

" It's actually an absinthe vodka combination drink. One of my favorites," she said and took a sip.

" Why's that?"

" It keeps the demons away when I sleep," she said with a strange look in her eye. This was the one.

" How about you and I go somewhere more private," I said. She gave me the up down and smiled.

" I think you'll be good enough for me," she said smirking. I was good enough for her? Damn she was hot. I grabbed her by the waist and brought her to my room. Everything was set just as I had asked. " Do you mind if I pour myself a drink?"

" Not at all" she said leaning against the bed. I poured the drink and drank it all in one swallow. I was ready. I walked over and laid down on the bed.

" You ready?" I asked. She smiled and finished her drink then set it down.

" Just let me freshen up," she said then stepped into the bathroom. I laid there patiently as I heard the sink running. Suddenly I felt a small pang in my chest. What the hell? She stepped out in a different dress and walked over to me.

" What… the hell… did you…?"

" I poisoned your drink that's what," She said walking over to the fireplace. She pulled off her hair, revealing it was a wig, and her contacts. After throwing that and the original dress into the fire, she pulled the tie out of her bun, letting down her long black hair.

" That's impossible…" I said, the pain getting worse. " Only… my staff…"

" Only your staff can get in here? Let me refresh your memory" she said pulling out some glasses. " Yes sir?" she asked then laughed, and then throwing them into the fire. She was the maid!? But that maid was as flat as a board and this girl has melons! " You'll be dead in about 2 minutes now so I'll explain it to you. Captain Yamamoto knows about your dealings in the world of the living. He requested that I kill you. I looked into your past and interviewed the women you previously slept with. I then dressed and acted to your liking so you would choose me. But between you and me I was curious about how you were getting there and back. So I dug around and found this." She said holding up…

" My… knife!"

" Yes your knife. Not just any knife though. This knife is one of just 3 that opens senkaimon to the human world. This one was said to have gone missing a long time ago but it appears you had it. I also found your stash of gold, the best currency for both worlds and I took that. Now then it's time for me to go," she said walking towards the door.

" Who… are you?"

She turned back and smiled at me. She reached into the drawer and pulled a bag out. She put the knife in there and then pulled out… a mask? Shit she's that girl.

" I'm The Fox" She said then left. Damn it…


	4. Chapter 3

Normal POV

I quickly and quietly moved through the house. The sooner I get out the better. " Hey you!" I turned and two men were walking towards me.

I stumbled forward, drunkenly. " Sorry I'm lost," I said then laughed stupidly, falling against the chest of the man who was obviously security around here.

" Great another drunk one," the guard said. He had a blade on his side. Perfect. In a split second I pulled the blade out and slashed his abdomen open. Before the other man could react I slit his throat. They both crumpled to the floor, the man whose throat was slit dying immediately, the other had his innards spilling out. He was about to cry out when I bent down and put the pressure of my knee into his neck. He began choking and looked up at me pleadingly. His eyes asked for mercy but unfortunately for him that wasn't something I knew of. He finally choked his last breath and I stood up.

" Damn look what you did now my wooden sandals are blood stained," I said looking at my shoes. Looks like I'll need new ones, again. What was that the fifth time this month? I stared at their bodies for a moment. They reminded of the demons from so long ago. I turned and kept on walking, not looking back. I slowly weaved my way through the party as if I was just another guest. I felt the lusty stares from men but I completely ignored them. They were all horny pigs in my eyes. I went out the front door, no problem. As soon as I got to the woods I put my mask on and leapt back to base.

We had a small, inconspicuous house that looked like it had been burnt down years ago. The real hideout was through the secret trap door to the basement. " I'm back," I said emotionlessly.

" Kaoriiiiiiiiiii!" Tsuyoshi shouted happily and ran to tackle me. I moved at the last moment and he ran into a wall.

I chuckled, " You really are an idiot."

" Kaori I missed you!" he said happily after jumping up again. He tried to hug me but I moved away.

" First off I see you nearly everyday so you really shouldn't miss me that much. Second the last time you hugged me I had to go to a doctor because you broke my rib." I said while walking down the hallway.

" Aw Kaori don't be so mean. I can't help it!" Tsuyoshi said happily.

" Leave her be Tsuyoshi," Shinichi said calmly from the doorway. " Welcome back. I assume the mission was successful?"

" Have I ever not been?" I said with a small smile before jumping onto the couch.

" You know I have to ask. Let me record it." Shinichi said then shut his eyes for a moment. " Done" then sat down himself.

" What do we do now?" Tsuyoshi asked also sitting down on the couch.

" The captain sent me this," Shinichi said then turned on the screen.

" Who's that?" I asked

" The substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends. The friends are now on our KOS list but if found we find the substitute shinigami we are to apprehend him," Shinichi said pushing up his glasses.

" Damn their just kids. Why should they be on the Kill On Sight list?" Tsuyoshi asked.

Shinichi lit a cigarette and took a drag. " Does it matter? We listen to Captain's orders that's it."

" Smoking's bad for you. It stinks bad enough in here already," I said

" I'll stop smoking when you stop drinking," he said smiling at me.

" I'll stop drinking when Tsuyoshi stops fucking anything with tits" I said casually.

" I can't help it! I like girls, all girls! And the girls like me. It's not like I try to get them they just come to me. What should I say no?" Tsuyoshi said frantically. We all looked at each other in silence for a moment. Then everyone broke into hysterical laughter.

" Damn we're all fucked up some way or another aren't we?" I said lying back against the couch again and smiling lightly.

" What are you talking about? We lived normal childhoods. Orphaned, experimented on, trained to kill, you know the usual stuff," Tsuyoshi said with that stupid grin.

" I'm thirsty. You guys want to go get a drink?" I said standing up and stretching.

" Sounds good to me," Shinichi said.

" Then your paying," I said with a light smile.

" Kaori no one can pay for your drinking habit. If we were in the world of the living you could buy an island with the money you spend on booze in a year," Shinichi said.

" Hey I earn some of it back in those drinking competitions," I said.

" Come on lets go already I'm starved!" Tsuyoshi said. We all changed into normal clothes, got up and left, going to the nearest pub. We ordered a pile of food and several bottles of booze. Because of our altered bodily parts, we required more energy than the normal person. So we all ate large amounts of food; triple the regular amount a normal person would eat.

" Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked staring at Shinichi with hearts in her eyes. In fact all the women were staring at the two of them.

" No that will be all," Shinichi said, focusing on lighting his cigarette, not even paying attention to the girl. She left, happy that he even responded.

" I can't go anywhere with you two," I said grumpily.

" Why's that?" Tsuyoshi said with his mouthful. If the girls only knew how much of a pig he was.

" I can't handle all the goo-goo eyes the girls are giving you," I said then finished off my first bottle of alcohol.

" The guys are staring at you as well. Don't you think that should be what bothers you?" Shinichi said.

" Nope," I said matter of factly. They shrugged it off and continued eating. A few minutes later a girl came over to Tsuyoshi and in no time he was off.

" Damn him!" I said clenching my fist " He is such a fucking whore." Shinichi chuckled and took a drag of his cigarette. After a while we were the only ones left in the bar and it was quiet. I opened up the next bottle and moved to take a sip but Shinichi stopped me.

" You've had enough," he said with an unconcerned look.

" I've had two bottles of hard liquor and I'm not even tipsy. You do remember I have a steel liver," I said smiling lightly.

" You're going to have to stop drinking this much. It's going to kill you," Shinichi said now looking at me.

" How else am I supposed to lock away the demons?" I asked emotionlessly.

Shinichi sighed and put out his cigarette. " I was being serious before. I'll quit if you quit."

I laughed, " You've been smoking longer than I have been drinking. You'd never-" I looked over at Shinichi and he was looking at me with his serious look.

" I care about you Kaori. The three of us have been together since we were kids and we've been through it all" he put his hand on top of mine. " Kaori I-"

" Aw man guys you missed it! She had a twin sister and a friend with her and we went back to their house and-" I whacked Tsuyoshi upside the head.

" We don't want to hear about your sex-capades!" I shouted at him, making him laugh. He looked down and saw Shinichi's hand still on mine.

" Oh am I interrupting something special?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. I grabbed the bottle off the table and got up. " Kaori?" he asked.

" I'm tired, I'm heading home," I said pulling my hand away and heading for the door. They didn't try to stop me they knew my moods. I walked into my tiny house and got changed. I was actually quite wealthy, getting paid for every successful job, but I lived here to help hide my identity. I quickly changed into pajamas and went to the hidden basement, putting away my uniform and mask then headed back upstairs. I finished off the bottle of booze and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 4

I broke into the warehouse and crept around. There he was, Yuuma Tottori, the arms dealer. All I have to do is kill him and get out. He closed a crate and then sat down on a chair. I quickly and quietly went behind him and held my zanpakuto against his throat.

" Yuuma Tottori, you are wanted dead by Head Captain Yamamoto for crimes of murder and treason. Do you have any last words?" I asked.

He looked up at me, completely relaxed. " Oh, you're so young. I'm impressed. A teenager got through my security."

" Don't judge me based on my appearance," I said angrily.

" I think you're lovely. Just my type." He said smirking.

" Enough your time is up," I said. Then the rope was around my neck and I was thrown backwards. In a matter of moments I was tied up and defenseless.

" No I think you're time is up," Yuuma said while walking over to me. Two others followed him. The shadows closed in on me and I was hurled back into the nightmare.

I woke up to the sounds of my own screams. I jumped up panting and sweating. Goddamn demons. I got up and went to the kitchen and poured water into a pot for tea. My hand was shaking and I dropped the pot. Shit. I took a couple deep breaths and calmed down. Seems like I didn't get enough to drink last night. I looked at my zanpakuto in the bedroom and walked over to it. I picked it up and gave a small tug, trying to pull it out. No such luck. I sighed and set it back down. Ever since The Day, I haven't been able to use my zanpakuto. He rejected me because of what happened, because I was weak. I slowly got ready for work with the usual morning routine. I used many simple tricks to hide my appearance, making two different people. My biggest changes were putting my long hair in a bun and tying down my breasts. I hid my body appearance with a long, baggy, black kimono uniform to hide my curvy body and appear flatter. Finally I used a bit of makeup to lighten my face and look like a happier person.

Because I'm not a happy person. Not since The Day. The Day is what made me into this mess. I sighed and made my way slowly to work. I made the pastries and headed into the meeting room just like usual. " Hello everyone!" I said with my usual fake happiness that everyone fell for. I got the same greeting from everyone. I looked around the table and stopped when I saw Aizen. Something was off. I changed my eyes to all my possible settings. Finally I got the right one. It wasn't Aizen. " Who are you!?" I shouted. Everyone turned slowly to face me.

" Kaori what are you talking about?" Captain Ukitake said calmly.

" That's not Captain Aizen!" I shouted. They all looked at him and the man shrugged.

" I don't know what she's talking about," the man said. He sounded like Aizen but it wasn't him. I stomped over to him and gave him the up down.

" What did we eat at tea time yesterday?" I asked seriously.

" How is anyone supposed to remember that?" he asked. The others were now getting suspicious of him.

" Fine, then what does Aizen drink everyday at tea time? I make 'you' the exact same drink everyday so what is it?" I asked. If it's really him, he'll say green tea with milk and two sugar cubes.

" Coffee of course. What else?" Aizen said.

" You're not Aizen!" I shouted then grabbed his arm. There was a bright light and a sound like glass breaking. I turned my eyes back to normal and the man who I saw was there. Everyone stood up and looked at the man seriously. Looks like they saw him now too.

" Kaori I suggest you leave now. You're free to go home today," the head captain said. I looked at him for a moment and then walked out. I looked back at the others before I left. Everyone was looking at the fake Aizen but Gin, who was looking at me. He smiled his usual smile and waved. I cringed and stepped out, closing the door behind me. What the hell just happened? I had a bad feeling about this.


	6. Chapter 5

The head captain gave me a few days off since the fake Aizen incident. The real Aizen was found tied up and beaten in his own room. He says he doesn't know what happened but I can't just believe that. He's a captain and the man impersonating him wasn't even a soul reaper. I was doing some light cleaning when there was a knock on the door. Nobody other than Shinichi and Tsuyoshi ever came by here and they were both at work. I quickly put my hair up and tied down my chest then went to the door.

" Captain Aizen?" I asked shocked.

" Ah hello Kaori. I'm glad to see you," he said smiling. What the hell was he doing here?

" How can I help you captain?" I asked with my fake smile.

" Please call me Aizen. I wanted to meet the person who saved me," he said. Stop smiling at me with that cheap smile.

" Oh I didn't save you. I didn't find you, I didn't do anything really," I said nervously.

" Well I just wanted to give you my thanks anyways," he said. We stood in awkward silence for a moment.

" Ok well… thanks for coming by. Now if you'll excuse me-"

" May I come in?" he asked. What the hell? I motioned him in smiling but mentally freaking out. I can just feel Aizen and I are similar in that we both have something to hide. If we were playing poker then Aizen currently had the upper hand. The other day when I deactivated whatever it was I could have been exposed as being more than just a regular person. I could have let Aizen see my poker face and I don't even know his hand. " Kaori?" he asked from inside.

" Sorry I kind of zoned out ha-ha" I said smiling. I closed the door, closing Aizen and me off from the world. Locking myself in a room with a man I knew nothing about.

" You're a bit sweaty are you all right?" Aizen asked.

" Yes I was cleaning before you came. Would you like some tea?" I asked.

" If you don't mind" he said rubbing the back of his head shyly. I turned on the stove and set down the pot then looked down at Aizen who was observing my surroundings.

" I don't have a large home sorry," I said. The front door opened to a small living room area that connected directly into the kitchen. Turning to the left there was a door to the bathroom and a door to my bedroom. Besides the secret basement that was it. Captains lived much more luxuriously.

" No it's nice, just the right amount of space if you ask me," Aizen said smiling.

" Well I'm going to change real quick. If you'll excuse me," I said going into my room. What should I wear? What would Aizen like? I shook my head, sending the stupid thought away. I haven't had those kinds of thoughts for a man since The Day. I sighed and then got a brilliant idea. I would wear baggy, unattractive clothing and hopefully he would go away. He won't want to hang out with an unappealing servant girl will he? I put on sweat pants, a giant shirt, and mismatched socks. Wait till he gets a load of this! I stepped out and Aizen stared at me surprised. I poured the tea and sat at the table. We sat there silently for a few minutes until Aizen burst into laughter. " Is there a problem?" I asked confused.

" The truth is when I go to visit a woman's house, they tend to put on way too much makeup and overdress for me. Your look right now is very refreshing," he said smiling. I looked at him closely and… it was a real smile. He really thought this was hilarious.

" Are you sure you're just not getting a little too cocky?" I asked quietly. He turned and looked at me. " Sorry I didn't think you would hear me!" I shouted waving my hands. He laughed a real laugh again. I don't know how I felt about this.

" You're much different in public than in private," Aizen said, back to that secretive smile.

" I'm just on my period," I said casually. Best excuse a girl can come up with in any situation. Aizen laughed yet again, making me smile just a little. We both finished our tea and sat there for a while. " Sorry Aizen but I actually need to go to the market now," I said getting up.

" May I come with you?" he asked pleasantly. I looked at him surprised. I was trying as hard as possible to be unattractive right now and he still wanted to stay with me?

" You won't like it it's just a commoners market," I said.

" I'm sorry but I must insist. In fact I'll pay for all your groceries," he said smiling. Urgh this was getting annoying.

"I guess it will be alright," I said " I'm going to have to change again," I said before walking back into my bedroom. I grabbed the dullest kimono I had and changed. A long dark green and brown and I put my hair in a messy bun. I smiled when I realized my plan to frighten him away. " Ok I'm ready," I said stepping out.

" I see you're still trying to not impress me hmm?" he asked smiling at my plain kimono.

" Don't make fun of the poor," I said pretending anger.

" Please don't try so hard to get me to go away. I might actually become too attached," he said before heading to the door. What the hell is wrong with this guy? Step 1: show him I'm an alcoholic. I was actually running low on liquor so it would be good to get some. Plus once he gets the bill he will surely drop it and run. I walked into the alcohol store and Aizen cautiously followed.

" Ah Kaori, my favorite customer, welcome back! Let me get your order," the owner said then disappeared into the back storage room.

" I'll pay for this one," I said not even looking at Aizen.

" I said I would pay and I'm-" Aizen paused when he saw the order.

" Ok Kaori I've got your crate of Absinthe, a crate of vodka, and a crate of Devil's Tears for ya," the owner said while carting out my order.

" That's ALL for you?" Aizen asked surprised.

" Oh this is Kaori's monthly order. She's quite the drinker, beaten quite a few men in drinking games. In fact I don't believe she's ever lost a match have ya Kaori?" the owner said approvingly. I would have to thank him later for unintentionally helping me in my plan.

" What's the Devil's Tears?" Aizen asked me quietly.

" It's the best moonshine you can get," I said happily. I mentally laughed evilly. Not only will he refuse to pay but he will also surely leave.

" Ok I'll take the bill. And can I pay for delivery?" Aizen asked happily. Eh?

" Here you go sir," the owner said happily, " You've got quite a good boyfriend Kaori," the owner said skimming the bills.

Aizen laughed and I turned red in anger. " This ass hole is not my boyfriend!" I shouted. I froze for a moment though. I just called a captain an ass hole. Oh no he's going to kill me.

Aizen just laughed and stepped behind me, hands on my shoulders. " No we're not boyfriend and girlfriend but husband and wife right Kaori?" Aizen asked smiling.

"Get the hell off of me. This man is in no relation of any sort with me," I said twisting out of Aizen's grip.

" Kaori you hurt me aren't we at least friends?" Aizen asked.

" Work acquaintances. That's it," I hissed.

" You remind me of my wife and back in the good old days. Ah the makings of young love," the bar owner said moving back to the stock room.

" We are not in love! Tell him Aizen!" I said frantically.

I turned and saw Aizen had already begun walking out. I ran after him and caught up. " You're going to have to give me a bottle of that Devil's Tears, I'm quite interested in it," Aizen said and walked ahead. I froze and stared after him for a moment. Was this guy crazy? Round 1 goes to Aizen but Round 2 will be mine!

" I was thinking about getting some lunch," I said tipping him off.

" Sounds good to me. You lead the way," he said happily. Muahahaha Step 2: show him that I eat way too much food for a lady! Once he sees I have the stomach of an elephant he will definitely find that unattractive. I brought him to my favorite restaurant and we sat down. Aizen ordered a simple meal and then looked at me.

" I'll take… one of everything," I said innocently. The waitress gulped and walked away. Even Aizen looked shocked for a moment as well. Yes! The plan is working. I looked around the restaurant and groaned. Every single female was staring at Aizen lovingly. Whether it was his kind look or the way his captain's haori showed off his power it didn't matter. A grade A 'stud' just entered the room and women were whispering and fawning over him.

" What's wrong?" Aizen asked taking note of my groan.

" You're just like them," I muttered to myself.

" Who?"

" Can you not listen to every damn word that comes out of my mouth!"

" You didn't answer the question," Aizen said smiling innocently. This guy! I sighed and looked at him closely. He smiled back at me happily. Who or should I say what was this guy?

" My friends Shinichi and Tsuyoshi," I said

" Friends?"

" This may surprise you but I have friends," I said sarcastically, making Aizen laugh.

" What I meant was how did you meet them?"

" We… were all orphans. I met Tsuyoshi first. I had bought some bread with what little money I had left and was sitting in an alley about to eat. Some other orphan boys surrounded me and tried to take the bread. Tsuyoshi saw and fought them off. He was just like a rabid dog!" I said smiling at the memory, " He got really hurt and I helped fix him up afterwards. And Shinichi ha Shinichi. He found Tsuyoshi and me. He came up with a plan to steal a whole barrel of apples, which we successfully accomplished. He was always a genius," I said smiling fondly and sighed. I looked up and Aizen had a shocked look on his face. " Sorry that was uh probably pretty weird huh?" I said awkwardly.

" I'm sorry I just didn't know you were an orphan," Aizen said.

" Don't be sorry, sorry doesn't change what happened. It wasn't your fault my parents were murdered. Besides being an orphan made me into the person I am today," I said seriously. Aizen gave me another look and then the food came. Ha wait till he gets a load of this. I began shoving my face, since I actually was hungry, and quickly devoured the food. The entire restaurant was watching me plow through the plates. After lunch I made sure to order all the desserts off the menu as well. Needless to say those were all also consumed in a timely manner. I sat back happily after all the plates were clean and patted my stomach. It looked like I was surrounded by little white towers with how many plates there were. I looked up, expecting a look of horror.

Aizen was… giggling? " You- you really ate it all! I really thought you were ordering the menu to spite me. That really was an incredible sight!" he said laughing. I hit my head against the table. How am I going to get rid of this guy? " Are you giving up?" Aizen asked.

" Giving up on what? I don't know what you're talking about?" I said sarcastically keeping my head down on the table.

" On trying to get rid of me?" Aizen asked. I looked up just a bit. Aizen smiled down on me and waved. I groaned and hit my head on the table again, making Aizen laugh. " So do I get to stay with you the rest of the day?"

" Whatever" I said annoyed. I sat back up and looked out the window. I should have never let him in my house. The bill came and Aizen grabbed it before I could.

" Where to now?" he asked.

" Where do you not want to go?" I asked sarcastically.

" Haven't you realized your tactics don't work on me yet?"

" Let's just get the groceries," I mumbled angrily. Aizen happily got up and followed me through town the rest of the day. I ignored the odd looks of having a captain following me around. I tried to scare Aizen away a few more times but he just kept smiling, actually enjoying my company. He followed me around the whole time and even helped me carry all the groceries back. " Ok thanks for troubling me for an entire day," I said while unlocking my door once back at the house.

" Was I really so terrible?" Aizen asked.

" You kept flirting with all the old ladies to get them to lower the prices! You're despicable," I hissed.

" Then I'm sorry you had a bad day with me. Perhaps I can make the night better?" Aizen asked. Oh boy here we go. " I was hoping to have dinner with you."

" No thanks," I said immediately. I started to walk inside.

" I'm sure all the captains will love to know about our charming date today and all about your real personality," Aizen said. I slowly turned around and looked at him. This guy was the devil.

" It wasn't a date," I said angrily pointing him inside.

" I asked you to accompany me to an activity outside of work and you accepted. Isn't that considered a date?" Aizen asked smugly. I stared agape as he sauntered inside.

" Is this how you treat all the women you meet?" I asked.

" Just you. Is this how you treat all the men you meet?" he said pulling out pots and pans.

" What are you doing now?" I asked exasperated as I closed the door.

" I was going to cook for you," he said.

" Ha! Like you know how to cook," I said stepping over.

" I can and I will," Aizen said sternly. I was surprised by the change of tone but his usual smile came back a moment later as he turned back towards the simmering pan. I sighed and sat at the table. I watched as he cooked, effortlessly tossing the pan and throwing on spices.

" I hope you don't mind but I'm going to start drinking," I said.

" Not at all. Pour me a glass of the moonshine," Aizen said.

" You're not going to like it," I said smirking. No response. I poured the glass for him and then I drank straight out of the bottle. I'm going to need it after everything today. Aizen turned for a moment and drank the contents of his small shot glass size serving. He began coughing heavily and I started cracking up. " I-I-I told you!" I said between laughs. I laughed so hard I fell out of my chair. When I had finally calmed down I looked up and Aizen was hovering over me. I blushed and quickly moved out of the way. " Damn don't do that!"

Aizen looked at me for a moment more then went back to cooking. He is definitely a weird guy. I don't know anyone else like him. I drank some more of the moonshine before Aizen was finished. He made large portions, much to my liking.

" How did you know tofu is my favorite?" I asked taking a large pile of it.

" You like tofu?" Aizen asked.

" It's one of the most underrated foods if you ask me. Everyone freaks out because it's not meat but it's so good. It's tasty hot or cold and can be served a million different ways," I said taking a large bite. This food was… delicious, truly restaurant quality.

" Tofu is my favorite too actually," Aizen said with a smile, his real smile that is.

" Wow we have something in common it's a miracle," I said and Aizen laughed. I looked at this smile and enjoyed it so much more than that fake one.

" Can I ask a favor?" I asked cautiously.

" Sure," Aizen said chomping on his food.

" Can you… stop fake smiling around me?" I asked.

Aizen froze mid bite and carefully set his chops sticks down. " Pardon?" he asked.

I twiddled my thumbs a bit under the table. " I can tell your real smile from your fake one. In public you show a fake smile but today, with me, you have a completely different smile. Don't fake smile at me ok?" I asked.

Aizen stared at me for quite some time. It was the first time I had seen him not smile, fake or real, at all. In fact it was a little scary. He suddenly laughed and I jumped a little at that. " You truly are an incredible woman. Those eyes are fantastic," he said then ate some more food.

" Don't avoid the question," I said ignoring the compliment.

Aizen sighed and put his chin in his palm. " If that is what you wish," he said.

I nodded and continued my dinner. The food was all amazing. I devoured the food and happily sat back. " So how did you like it?" Aizen asked.

" It was ok," I grumbled.

" Ok?"

" It was pretty good."

" Pretty good?"

" It was good damn it! Are you happy now?" I shouted. Aizen just smiled and nodded happily. I sighed angrily and ran my hands down my face. Who was this monster? I finished off the bottle of moonshine and got a bottle of sake out, for Aizen's sake.

" Why do you drink?" Aizen asked seriously.

" I like the burning sensation down my throat," I said while pouring two cups.

" Nobody drinks like you do without a purpose. What happened to you?" he asked. I turned and looked at him shocked. He just stared at me expectantly. I set the bottle down and looked forward emotionlessly. What happened to me? What hasn't happened to me? As the memories came back I felt myself tensing up and I began to hyperventilate a little. " Kaori?" Aizen asked concerned, then touched my arm gently. I jerked away, knocking the bottle over, resulting in a loud crash. " Kaori I'm sorry. Let me-"

" Get out" I said quietly.

" What?"

" Get out damn it! I said get out of here!" I shouted not looking up. Aizen paused for a moment, then sighed, and left quietly. I didn't cry but I just breathed like I was sobbing. I'm certain I've used all my tears already. I sat down and opened my kimono up, taking off the stupid gauze hiding my breasts away and pulled my hair out of the bun. I calmly breathed in a few more times then got up again. I reached for another bottle of alcohol and quickly took a few, large gulps. I sighed one last time before I had finally calmed down again. Damn I was such a bitch. It wasn't truly Aizen's fault but mine. This is why I can't be with normal people for too long. I only get along with Shinichi and Tsuyoshi because we all went through the same traumatic experience and they knew my situation. I had to say I was sorry. Tomorrow I'd make it right. I finished off the bottle and went to bed, hopefully to a restful night.

Aizen POV

I went to the woman's house that Gin told me about. I had to find the woman who can see through my zanpakuto's abilities. When Gin alerted me of what happened, I acted quickly, pretending like I was attacked. The fools fell for it of course. I had known Kaori for quite some time now. In fact I knew her since I first became a lieutenant, giving the extra goodies at teatime to us. I always thought she was just the smiling, bubbly tea girl. But now I have no idea. I knocked on the door and there she was, the simple tea girl. I invited myself in, which she had to accept, and talked. At first she seemed just like any other girl but when she said she was going to 'change real quick' and came back in sweats I was shocked. I could get a girl to rollover for me if I wanted to. She ignored my looks and my standing, basically spitting it right back at me. How… interesting. The more I poked and prodded her the more I got to the real girl.

She really wasn't a 'kind, sweet tea girl' but a strong woman. I was amazed by the way my charms didn't affect her. It was as if she saw right through me, something that both scared and delighted me. I ended up convincing her to let me follow her around town, the best decision I made that day. Every stop we made I learned something new about her. She drank like a fish, had a black hole for a stomach, things that would normally send any other man packing. But the fact that I knew she was doing it to drive me away actually made me want to be with her more.

She didn't smile that often either. A real smile that is. Not her fake smile, as I now knew it, but a real smile. The fake smile we both apparently shared. So when she was rolling on the ground laughing I couldn't help but watch her. Her laugh was contagious and her smile was one of a kind. I wanted to see more of it, as much as possible. She later pulled out the sake and I mentally sighed. She really did drink a lot, more than any one person should.

" Nobody drinks like you do without a purpose. What happened to you?" I asked. She looked at me shocked for a moment then looked away. Soon she tensed up and began to hyperventilate. " Kaori?" I asked concerned, then touched her arm gently. She jerked away from me, knocking the bottle off the table. " Kaori I'm sorry. Let me-"

" Get out" she said quietly.

" What?"

" Get out Damn it! I said get out of here!" she shouted not looking up. I paused for a moment, then sighed, and left quietly. I messed up, poking somewhere where I shouldn't have. I was going to walk away but I resisted and turned back. I snuck beside the house and looked in. She was still hyperventilating, making me cringe. Suddenly she tore out her hair tie and opened up he kimono. Why did she have all those bandages on? I watched as the layers came off until they were all gone, revealing her in a bra and panties. Before she was somewhat flat chested but now… I blushed at the thought. Me blushing? I had seen women's breasts before, touched them, kissed them, bit them, but I got embarrassed over the thought of Kaori's breasts?

She got up, her kimono still open, and walked to the cupboard. She had long legs and a surprisingly curvy body that was hidden away under that long kimono, something I thought was very nice. And then I realized it. She was hiding something from me, from everyone in fact. Why would she only wear her hair up or tie down her chest so tightly? I smiled evilly and walked away. So she did have a secret after all. She really wasn't just the afternoon tea girl, but something more. The question was what was she?


	7. Chapter 6

The next day Yamamoto sent me on a spy mission following a drug dealer. I went to the house and who should be there but Shinichi. " Are we working together?" I asked him quietly.

" It seems so," he said then took a drag on his cigarette. Shinichi had a bird mask, almost like an owl, and different from my own. We were sitting on a tree just outside the man's house, where the deal would be going down.

" How have things been going with you?" I asked him.

" Well I didn't almost reveal my identity to some of the most powerful shinigami in the soul society," he said slightly angrily then took another drag. I looked at him confused.

" You can't seriously be mad at me?" I asked confused " You would have done the same thing."

" I would have done the same thing because no one knows who I am. Of the three of us somehow you're the most flamboyant. How is that? They want you dead Kaori. Next time why don't you just wear your mask while serving them tea hmm?" he said now truly angry. I didn't respond and we just sat there for a while longer.

" The captain wouldn't let that happen," I said quietly, " he cares about us."

" He cares about us so much that he hides our existence away and never actually comes to our meetings" he said. I looked over at him as he puffed angrily. I reached over and motioned for the cigarette. He reluctantly gave it to me and I took a drag. I quietly coughed and gave it back to him.

" That shits fucking disgusting, how can you do that?" I said smiling lightly. He looked at me and chuckled. We were both similar in that neither of us believed in true happiness anymore. Neither of us smiled or laughed too often but we did it the most with each other. We both shared the same light smile or chuckle, a smile that said we were enjoying the moment but not that we were especially happy people. We were on the same wavelength and understood each other more than anyone else could have. I would have gone insane after The Day if it hadn't been for Shinichi.

" There he is," Shinichi said, tossing his cigarette and sitting up now. We waited until the deal was made and I took the pictures. I put my mask back on and jumped away.

" Want to come over for drinks tonight? I'll cook."

" If that's what you want," Shinichi said. I felt a presence and tackled Shinichi to the ground, landing in a bush. Three kunai flew by right where we had been.

" Are you ok?" I asked quietly. He nodded yes and I stood up. Captain Sui-Feng and several dozen men were looking directly at me.

" Fox, you are wanted for crimes against the soul society. Come with us quietly and I just might not kill you," Sui-Feng said seriously.

" It's nice to finally meet you captain," I said with a sarcastic bow, " Seriously though, aren't we on the same side? I didn't even kill anyone tonight I just took some pictures. They'll help put away a bad criminal."

" We do not tolerate Vigilantes in the soul society. Last chance Fox," Sui-Feng said while getting ready to attack. I quickly assessed the situation. They obviously hadn't seen Shinichi and the forest was an equally good and bad place to fight. I gave a small wait motion to Shinichi then jumped off. In terms of skill, I was on the same level as Yoruichi, if not higher, in terms of speed, hand-to-hand combat, and sneak so these guys would be no problem. As soon as I got to a clearing I turned around and threw a set of kunai, each hitting their target. More ninja landed and began attacking. Two moved forward but I stabbed them with my hidden blades. A few more fell for this trick before they wised up. In a matter of minutes I had a pile of dead bodies surrounding me and I was barely out of breath.

Sui-Feng came out of the shadows, glaring at me unhappily. " Is that the best you can do?" I asked dully. She charged forward angrily. Good I got her riled up. Her hits were not well placed or planned, her anger influencing her actions and making her attacks easy to avoid. This fight actually bored me. I took her and in a swift move pinned her to the ground. " How can I convince you I'm not a bad guy? That I'm on your side?" I said seriously.

" You're not. Soul reapers fight hollows and you kill people," she said angrily.

" What if I told you I was one," I said quietly. She stiffened for a moment then turned back to normal.

" You don't have a zanpakuto or a spiritual pressure," she said matter of factly.

" I see then. If that's how it's going to be then there is nothing left to do than this," I said then knocked her out. I sighed and ran back to Shinichi. He got out from hiding when he saw me.

" Are you ok?" he asked frantically.

" Calm down it was a synch ok?" I said. He looked me over, nodded, and we headed back to the hideout. Tsuyoshi was relaxing when we came back.

"Hey guys! I was thinking tonight we could-"

" Do you see what I mean Kaori? They're out to get you! How long are you going to pretend everything is ok? It's not Kaori. You need to stop being so god damn reckless," Shinichi shouted at me.

" Come on I was not reckless! You were right there with me the whole time!" I shouted back.

" You can't just do these things on your own! You're just a girl! Do you want to be locked up and tortured like last time?" Shinichi said. I looked at him shocked. They never brought up The Day after what happened. I clenched my fists and ran past him. " Kaori wait!" I changed quickly into normal clothes then ran out again. I felt the pain building up so I ran. I ran all the way home and panted a little at the end.

" Kaori?" I looked and there was Aizen sitting at my front door.

" Aizen what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

" I just wanted to say thank you for the apology pie yesterday," he said standing up.

" It's no problem. I'd invite you in but I'm really tired sorry," I said moving next to him and unlocking the door.

" Your arm!" he said. I looked down and there was a fairly substantial wound. I didn't notice it before somehow.

" Oh ya I um…" damn my mind goes blank now? He took my hand and brought me inside. He sat me at my own table and grabbed a wet washcloth. He then sat next to me and cleaned up the wound. I looked at the wound then looked at his face. He looked at my arm, intensely, with a bit of sadness. " Don't look so fucking depressed it wasn't your fault," I said seriously. No response. Soon he was done and he grabbed a bandage from the drawer. He sat there looking at me intensely afterwards.

" What happened?" he asked.

" I seriously just fell ok?" I said not looking at him.

" You fell? Making an exact horizontal line across your arm like a knife would do?" Aizen said. I didn't respond to that. " Fine then why were you running here?"

" I was just out for a jog," I said again.

" In the middle of the night?" he asked angrier.

" I was restless. But now I'm tired so I'm going to ask you leave. Let yourself out," I said getting up. I walked to the pantry and grabbed a bottle of something, uncaring of hat the contents were just that they would put me to sleep, then went to my room. I sat on the end and took a big gulp. The memories were coming back again. Damn it! I clutched my head tightly and rocked on the edge of the bed. It's not real, it's not real, it's not real. I heard the door open and Aizen came in. " I told you… to get out" I tried to say angrily but it came out weakly.

" Not while you're like this," he said. In a swift move he picked me up and sat on the bed.

" Hey get your-"

" Just until you've calmed down. Then I'll go," he said stonily. This wasn't a choice apparently. I felt the memories coming back again, so I leaned against him carefully while I began to breath heavier. Who was this man? I only truly met him yesterday yet I am letting him hold me like this. What was wrong with me? I didn't even notice I had stopped breathing heavily until I was nearly asleep. I fell asleep in a man's arms, a man I barely knew. I must be the crazy one.

Aizen POV

Somebody hurt her! It wasn't an especially terrible wound but the fact someone hurt her angered me to no end. I didn't even know why I cared about her so much. Cared? No I just wanted to know what she was hiding, that was it. She told me to go away but I remained a moment. Hearing Kaori breathing heavily I opened the door to her room and I saw she was having a break down. " I told you… to get out," she said trying to sound angry.

" Not while you're like this," I said. I picked her up and held her in my arms on the bed.

" Hey get your-"

" Just until you've calmed down. Then I'll go," I said seriously. She stirred for a while longer until she had fallen asleep. I looked around her bedroom for anything suspicious. And then I saw it. A zanpakuto on a pedestal in her room. I carefully set her down and walked over to it. So she was a soul reaper hmm? She must have been hiding her spiritual pressure. I reached out to sense it and felt the pressure slowly seeping out of her, no longer able to hold it in during her unconscious state. She was good, I'd give her that. I carefully picked the zanpakuto up and gave it a tug. Nothing, it didn't budge at all. This woman was becoming more and more interesting. I put the zanpakuto down and left. Soon the plan would go into action and I wouldn't see her again. I sighed at that thought. I sighed? She was just another woman, nothing more and nothing less... right?


	8. Chapter 7

It's been a few weeks since my fight with Shinichi and we've barely talked since then. Whenever I go to turn in my missions, he simply nods and walks away. The worst part is that it is Christmas tomorrow and I wanted to spend it with my friends but they are barely even talking to me. I was walking home slowly when it began to snow. I looked up at the sky with a light smile. Who doesn't love snow on Christmas Eve? I wrapped the coat and scarf around me tighter then continued home. The ligth sprinkle turned into a full on blizzardby the time I stepped inside my house and quickly shut the door. It's freezing in here!

I hastily threw a few logs into the fireplace and started a fire then I changed into some warm pajamas. After grabbing a bottle I sat in front of the now roaring fire, just staring into the flames. " Merry Christmas," I said to myself quietly then took a swig.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Who could that be? I got up and opened the door. " Aizen?" I asked surprised.

" Hello Kaori," he said with a kind smile.

" I know I shouldn't be surprised at this point but what are you doing here?" I asked. Aizen had been coming over nearly everyday since the day we truly met. I had come to enjoy his company just a teensy bit. He could be incredibly annoying at times but every once in a while we shared some good conversation." It's Christmas Eve, don't you have someone you want to spend it with?" I asked.

" Of course I do. I want to spend it with you," he said with a smile.

" Psh ya right. In case you can't tell I'm not exactly in the Christmas spirit," I said motioning into my dull interior and exterior.

" That's fine with me," Aizen said. A gust of wind went by and Aizen shivered.

I sighed and motioned him in. " Go ahead and sit in front of the fire," I said as I walked into the kitchen. It was dinner time so might as well cook for two. Or ten given my appetite. I went back into my bedroom and came back with a blanket then wrapped it around Aizen's shoulders and he smiled up at me. I stepped back into the kitchen and started making dinner. " So what made you come by here?" I asked over my shoulder.

" You've been off the past few days I just wanted to check on you," he said.

I looked over at him and saw he was just staring at the fire. " I don't know what you're talking about," I said looking back into the pot.

" You have this look in your eye. The fake smiles still there but your eyes are in thought or vacant," He said. As the hot pot I made began to bubble I walked over and gave him a cup of hot chocolate then sat next to Aizen basking in the warmth of the fire.

" I did something to upset my friends and now they are mad at me," I said quietly. I smiled lightly as I looked into the dancing flames. " They normally come here every year. We all sit around the fire and exchange gifts. Then we eat and drink and reminisce. But not this year," I said then sighed. It was silent for a few moments. I heard the blanket rustle and Aizen wrapped me up in it, pulling me closer to him. " Aizen get your-"

" It's ok I'm just trying to comfort you," he said.

" Comfort me with your hands to yourself," I gritted but that only made Aizen laugh. I sighed and snuggled into the blanket, enjoying the warmth. We both drank our hot chocolate in happy silence for a bit. " Ok ready for dinner?" I asked.

Aizen nodded and followed me to the kitchen, sitting at the table. I put the cauldron on the table along with a big plate of rice and we began eating. I looked over at Aizen and saw he was sweating. " This is uh very hot," he said rubbing his throat.

" That's why they call it a hot pot. Too spicy for you?" I asked with a smile.

" No" cough " It's fine," he said then coughed again. I smiled lightly and went to the fridge to grabthe milk then set it on the table. Aizen poured a large glass and chugged it down. I laughed and he smiled at me afterwards.

" If you don't mind I have some leftovers that are more mild," I said going to the fridge again and set them on the table. Aizen stuffed those in his mouth and I just sat back amused. After dinner was over Aizen went and sat in front of the fire again and I cleaned. I grabbed a couple of bottles of liquor and brought them by the fire. Aizen took one and I took the other. " Cheers," I said clinking bottles.

" Merry Christmas eve," he replied. After a few swigs I looked over at him and saw he was staring thoughtfully into the fire.

" You can go now if you want. I'm sure your squad is having a much livelier party right now," I said looking back into the fire.

" Why would I go when I'm having such a great time here," he said looking back at me.

" I made dinner and we are drinking by the fire. Not exactly my definition of a great time," I said exasperated.

" Ah but I smell cookies in the oven," Aizen said smiling.

" Come on I made those for tomorrow," I said angrily. Aizen gave me a sad, puppy dog look and I sighed. " Fine," I said getting up and going to the oven. I pulled the cookies out and set them on the table then put them on a plate and brought them over. " Consider this your Christmas present," I said grumpily.

" You're too kind," he said smiling. I groaned as the cookies quickly disappeared. Soon we began drinking again by the fire but by the time Aizen was done with his bottle he was on the border of being drunk. And I was completely sober.

" Come on its time for you to go home," I said patting him on the back.

" Aw but we're having so much fun," he said with a dopey smile. Aizen stood up and wobbled to the door. He's not going to make it home is he? He ran into the door and I sighed. No, no he isn't.

" Fine, you can sleep here," I said grabbing his arm. I dragged him to my room and threw him onto the bed. " Ok look: this is your half. Stay on it! Got it?" I asked.

He smiled and poked my side of the bed then drunkenly laughed. I groaned, this was going to be a long night. I stepped into the bathroom for a moment and brushed my teeth. When I came back out, Aizen had undressed himself and was fast asleep. He was in good shape, chiseled all over. And he was just wearing underwear. Very tight underwear. I shook my head after realizing I was staring. I stepped over to his side and pulled off his glasses then pulled the covers up. I looked over the spectacles and put them on for fun. Odd, these were literally just glass. They were fake glasses. I looked down and my eyes widened. He was pretty attractive without his glasses. If you took that wavy hair and swept it back he would look almost elegant. I shook the thought away and set the glasses down.

I looked at the bed carefully. Just as I was about to lie down, Aizen rolled over, completely dominating the entire bed. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I grabbed a pillow off the bed and stepped into the other room and in front of the fire. The blanket from earlier was there and I curled up under that. Falling asleep on the floor in front of the fire while my cozy bed is being hogged by the mysterious captain. A very interesting Christmas Eve indeed.


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning to the shivering sensation rocking my body. Sitting up slowly I saw the fire was out and my blanket had fallen off so I grabbed a few logs and restarted the fire. I rubbed my arms as I stood up and looked out the window. There was a thick blanket of snow covering the ground and I smiled lightly at it. Merry Christmas. I stepped into the kitchen and began my work. Every Christmas I had the same breakfast, the same as the one from my childhood.

I made cinnamon rolls from scratch along with bacon, eggs, and toast. It was probably the happiest time of the year for me. Unconsciously, I began to hum a little tune as I started cooking the food.

Aizen POV

I woke to a lovely smell in the morning. Cinnamon and sugar danced through the air and into my dreams. I blinked and groaned, rubbing my head, looking around the room and blinked a few more times. Where am I? Last night… last night… what happened last night? I heard some noise around the corner so I stood up and stretched before stepping through the doorway and stopped. Ah yes this is Kaori's house. I remember... Kaori and I drinking. Then her hazily pushing me onto her bed before passing out. I looked and saw Kaori in the kitchen. I smiled and leaned against the doorway watching her. She was humming a song while stirring something in a pan, her hips swinging to the beat and I just watched her flow for a while.

It was my intention, these past few weeks, to learn the secret behind Kaori's eyes but I have become… distracted. Lately I had found myself coming over simply to be in her presence. It was moments like these that I enjoyed the most. " Good morning," I said huskily across the room.

She shrieked and jumped into the air then turned around. " Damn it I forgot you were here," she said. Kaori sighed and looked me over. " Put on some clothes and breakfast will be ready," she said then turned back to the pan. I sighed and went back into her room. I thought if I had stepped out in my underwear she might find that attractive or at least blush. But no, Kaori resisted my charm again. I put on my clothes from yesterday and stepped back out.

Kaori had set down the last plate on the table then sat down. I sat down next to her and we both began eating. I looked over at her and smirked. She looked over at me confused, " What?" she asked then took a mouthful of food.

" It's like we're husband and wife," I said smiling. She scoffed and kept on eating. That's what I love about her, her resilience to my charm. Wait love? I laughed to myself and kept on eating.

" Aren't you going to ask for your glasses back?" she asked me when breakfast was done. I paused and looked at her but she just smirked at me. I had completely forgotten my glasses, one of the most important parts of my disguise. " It's not like you really need them right?" she asked.

" I do I can't-"

" Don't bullshit me," she said sternly then leaned forward. " What are you hiding, Sosuke Aizen?" she asked. I stared at her intensely, looking into those eyes. No Kaori, the question is what are you hiding?

Normal POV

I looked at Aizen intensely but he just smiled back at me. " You caught me. I wear fake glasses," he said happily after staring at me with equal intensity.

" Why?" I asked.

" People say I look a bit sinister without them," he said. " I hate that. I am a good man and I want people to see that."

I stared at him hard and sighed. " You don't have to tell me the truth, I don't care," I said angrily before tossing his glasses back at him. Of course I cared. Why do you need a disguise? I'm secretly an assassin what are you?

He caught them and nodded but instead of putting them back on he put them in his pocket. It was quiet for a few minutes, an awkward air. " I forgot to say Merry Christmas," he said with a smile.

I stood up and stretched. " Merry Christmas," I said then yawned.

" Where did you sleep?" Aizen asked. I pointed over to the blanket on the floor and Aizen saw. " Oh sorry."

" It's fine. I just think I will go to the market real quick, grab some dinner, and take a nap," I said.

" Then I will join you," he said.

" No you won't. I've had enough Aizen for one day," I said walking into my bedroom. I closed the door and started getting changed.

" No one should be alone on Christmas," he said from the other side of the door.

" I'm always alone all the time. I'm used to it," I said while getting changed. Suddenly Aizen burst in. " What the hell-"

" You're never alone," he said sternly. I gave him an odd look but he just stared at my only slightly rewrapped chest. " Looks like I'm not the only one with secrets," he said crossing his arms with a smirk, not looking away from my boobs. I turned away from him, blushing madly, and finished rewrapping my chest then covered back up.

" So I tie my... chest down big deal," I said sternly. I felt a hand run through some of my hair and I whipped my head around to see Aizen right behind me.

" If you let me spend the day with you I promise not to tell anyone about your long locks or your above average chest," he said smiling. I turned and glared at him.

" You're really annoying you know that?" I asked. He just smiled even larger and I groaned. I quickly got up and left, Aizen following after. Even though it had stopped snowing it was still pretty cold outside. I smiled lightly at the kids playing in the snow. We quickly got to the market and Aizen followed me like a puppy through the stalls. After I was done we headed back. It started snowing again and the wind began to pick up in velocity. I shivered as the goose bumps began to multiply.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and I saw it was Aizen's. I tried to shrug him off but he gripped me tightly. " I'm just warming you up," he said smiling.

" Tch. Whatever," I said grumpily. As soon as we got back to the house I started the fire. Aizen walked into the kitchen and began pulling out the pots and pans. " I didn't ask you to cook," I said.

" No you didn't," Aizen said smiling. I sighed and sat back as the fire began to grow. I picked up the blanket from this morning and wrapped it around me then I laid back against the ground and sighed happily as the flames warmed me up quickly. I barely slept at all last night but right now I just felt so tired I couldn't help but let sleep take me.

Aizen POV

I plated the last of the dishes and patted my hands together, now done with my work. " Kaori dinners ready," I said as I put the dirty pans in the sink. She didn't respond so I began washing the dishes. When that was done I put the dishes away. I turned back and saw she was still lying there. I sighed and walked over. " You don't have to stay mad at me forever you-" I began but paused when I was over her. Kaori was asleep in front of the fire. I gulped looking down on her.

She looked so peaceful, her defenses completely down. Her expression was so soft and gentle like this. I bent down and brushed the stray strands of hair out of her face. She twitched for a moment but remained still. What a beautiful creature that lies before me. I kept my hand there for a moment then began caressing her face. Kaori turned in her sleep and leaned into my palm, a small smile crossing her features. I felt a smile creep onto my face as I saw hers grow. This made me pause for a moment. What was happening to me? I had a desire growing inside of me.

I looked at her slightly agape lips and I felt myself closing in on them. I wanted to cover those lips with my own. When I was only an inch away I paused. She exhaled and I felt her breath dance across my face. I was about to close the distance when she began twitching. Quickly, I pulled back and saw she was waking up. I quickly took my hand off her face and scooted back. She blinked a few times and sat up slowly. A light smile graced her features as she stretched. " Sorry I guess I fell asleep. I didn't sleep too well last night but the peacefulness of the moment just overcame me," Kaori said with a small yawn.

" No it's uh fine I was just coming over to wake you up," I said standing up quickly. I turned around and exhaled. What was I thinking? I must be going crazy! I turned back and saw she was coming back to her senses. I inhaled and exhaled one last time, calming myself down. But there was something panging in my chest. Kaori…

Normal POV

I woke up to Aizen standing above me. I looked at the table and saw he had finished making dinner making me smile lightly at his act. " I'm starved let's eat," I said sitting at the table.

" Uh ya right," he said sitting down. He seemed a little jittery for some reason but I didn't really care right now. I poured the drinks and we held the glasses up.

" Merry Christmas," I said smiling. Aizen looked at my face for a moment, just staring, then smiled back.

" Merry Christmas," he said clinking the glasses. I had forgotten how good of a cook he was. This food was delicious! I quickly devoured plate after plate and Aizen just sat back and watched smiling. I sat back and rubbed my stomach happily afterwards. " Has the pit been filled?" he asked.

" Yes the stomach has been pleased my lord," I said jokingly.

" Lord hmm? Lord Aizen. That has a nice ring to it," he said thoughtfully.

" Oh God I've created a monster," I said covering my face.

" Lord Aizen would like some dessert now," Aizen said smiling. I groaned and peaked at him. I grumbled and went to the fridge. I made a cake the other day for today and I pulled it out. " I've got the plates," Aizen said reaching up into the cupboard.

" Wait don't open that one!" I said but it was too late. Aizen opened it and pulled out a box.

He looked it over then smiled. " To Aizen, from Kaori," he said with a smirk. I hit my head on the fridge and sighed. " If I didn't know better then I'd say this was for me," Aizen said.

" Whatever it's nothing special. Just open the damn thing," I grumbled sitting back down again. Aizen sat at the table and began opening the present, as excited as a child. I cut 2 big slices of cake and I began eating mine. Once the wrapping was gone there was an elegant, wooden box left. Aizen gave me a questionable look but I just motioned for him to open it. He quietly removed the top and his eyes widened for a brief second.

" Kaori…" he whispered.

" It's not that big of a deal calm down," I said. Aizen pulled out the brush and ink set I got him. I knew that he enjoyed calligraphy so I thought this was a good present. I spent a while looking for the perfect set and the man who sold it to me said this one was top of the line. He smiled down on it happily. He looked back up at me and I felt his smile make my heart beat.

" Thank you," he said.

" I said it was no big deal jeez," I said looking away. I saw the fire was dying so I went over and stoked it, putting more logs on as well. I sat in front and put my palms out, warming myself up. I sighed happily as the heat overcame me.

" I got you a present too," Aizen said right behind me. I jumped at his proximity and moved to the side. He just smiled and held out the box. " That's the real reason I came over yesterday. But I saw you were alone so I decided to stay," he said.

" Thanks" I said slowly and then gently took the gift away. I looked it over and looked up at Aizen who was smiling at me. I shook it and I saw him cringe making me laugh. I slowly unwrapped the box then took the lid off and my eyes widened. I quickly put the lid back on and shoved it back at him. " I can't accept this," I said nervously.

" Of course you can," Aizen said pushing it back.

" It's too much," I said blushing now.

" I'm not taking it back," He said smirking. I sighed and took the box back, opening it again. It was a black and blue choker necklace with a large stone in the middle.

" Th-thank you," I said thumbing it over.

" It's meant for wearing not for staring," he said then took it out of the box. He sat behind me and began fumbling with the clasp. A moment later he pulled away and turned me around.

" Beautiful," he whispered. I simply nodded, unable to say anything at this point. " But something's off," he said.

" What?" I asked.

He leaned forward real close to me. I froze at the movement and my heart began to beat rapidly. What's happening? He smiled deviously and pulled the tie out of my hair then pulled away. " There she is, the real Kaori," Aizen said smiling once my hair had fallen down.

I blushed and turned back to the fire. He was so embarrassing! Saying stupid stuff like that! " Wh-What about you? Take off those damn glasses," I said.

" Fine by me," Aizen said then took them off. I turned back and saw he was staring at me smiling.

" I um I'm going to make something to drink," I said standing up. I went to the kitchen and turned the pot on. I sat back down in front of the fire with Aizen. " Should be ready in a minute," I said looking into the fire.

Aizen simply nodded. " Do you mind if I lie down?" he asked.

" Um I suppose not," I said thoughtfully. Then Aizen laid down in my lap. " Hey get-"

" Shh it's alright," Aizen said, " I'm just going to lie here. Think of it as another Christmas present."

I sighed defeated. I mumbled some curses and Aizen smiled in return. We sat there in happy silence for a while. I looked down and saw Aizen appeared to be asleep. He looked very different without his glasses. I was tempted to straighten out his hair by slicking it back but I resisted. His head was warm in my lap, a pleasant sensation. This man was hiding something from me, from everyone. He could be a huge danger but here I was, feeding him and letting him sleep in my house. I sighed and looked down again. I must be crazy.

The pot began to whistle and I was about to rise but Aizen grabbed my wrist, eyes still closed. " Don't move," he said, " I want to stay like this."

" How long do you think this will last hmm?" I asked amused.

" I'd like it to last forever," he said his eyes open again. I blushed down on him and he smiled up at me. The pot got louder and I sighed.

" Sorry but that's getting annoying," I said getting up. I grabbed the pot and poured the tea then sat down again, handing a cup to Aizen. We drank some more until I looked out the window. " It's getting late. We have work again tomorrow," I said almost sadly. It was a very nice day today. I wouldn't mind it lasting longer.

" I know," Aizen replied then turned towards me, " It doesn't have to end now though."

" I don't understand," I said. Aizen smiled deviously and leaned forward. He took my hand and laced his fingers within them.

" I could spend the night again," he said, " with you."

" You were drunk last night what was I supposed to do?" I asked.

" I don't think you understand what I'm saying," he said smiling. He began leaning in again.

I twitched angrily and put a hand up, blocking his face. " What are you doing?" I asked.

" What do you think I'm doing," he mumbled into my hand.

" Making a big mistake. I'm not that kind of girl," I said standing up.

Aizen took the hand that I had held against his face and pulled on it, surprising me and making me fall back against the ground. Aizen smiled down on me then took the hand he was holding and kissed it. " I think you're my kind of girl," he said. Just then there was a knock at the door. Aizen paused and his eyes darted to the side. There was a knock again. I quickly yanked my hand out of his, got up, and tied my hair in a bun then answered the door.

" Lieutenant Hinamori how can I help you?" I asked with my fake smile.

" Oh um we have been looking for Captain Aizen. We were all given a great deal of paper work to do yesterday and he left to take a break but never came back," she said, " I traced his spiritual pressure here."

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. So he was using me as an excuse eh? " Yes he's here just one-"

" Ah Momo so good to see you," Aizen said appearing from nowhere. He smiled that fake smile again and had his glasses back on. " Thank you for letting me enjoy your company Kaori. Look Momo Kaori got me a present," Aizen said before walking out. Momo gave me a look, since she likes Aizen like every other fan girl, but I kept my smile. I bowed in respect, keeping up appearances.

" Good night Captain Aizen, Lieutenant Hinamori. Merry Christmas," I said smiling. Momo walked ahead but Aizen turned back and gave an air kiss, smiling. I flipped him off and Aizen chuckled before walking back. I stepped inside and closed the door and leaned against it. I took my hand and rubbed it, the hand Aizen had kissed. He kissed my hand, why? We drank a little too much at dinner that had to be it. I sighed and cleaned up the mess left behind then headed for bed. After I changed I looked in the mirror, pausing to look at the necklace. I slowly reached up and ran my fingers over it. Why would he do such an intimate act as kissing my hand? Why? We were just friends right? We barely even knew each other. He didn't… like me did he? I sighed angrily and got in bed falling asleep soon after. No, no man will ever love me. I don't deserve it.


	10. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning late and quickly ran to work. After I prepared the desserts I went to the captain's meeting like usual. " Hello everyone!" I said with my fake enthusiasm. Everyone grumbled good morning, displeased to be back at work. I giggled at their response. I hate giggling like this. I mentally sighed and began my loop around the table. " So good to see you Kaori" Captain Ukitake said, " Did you have a pleasant Christmas?"

" Of course I did captain. Thank you very much," I said setting his tea down. I turned towards the Captain Shunsui next.

" I would have liked to have spent my Christmas with you Kaori," Captain Shunsui said suggestively. I giggled my fake little giggle in response. He was always such a flirt and it annoyed the crap out of me. I saw in the corner of my eye Aizen had clenched his fist. What was wrong with him? " Oh but it seems you spent Christmas with someone else," Shunsui said amused.

" Excuse me Captain," I asked confused.

" Your necklace? I've never seen it before so I assume you got it for Christmas from your loved one?" He asked smiling.

" M-My loved one?" I asked touching the necklace.

" That's an expensive gift. The person who gave it to you must love you dearly," the captain said. I blushed bright red at the comment. No, Aizen doesn't love me. " Well who is he?"

" He's um he's just a friend sir," I said nervously.

" Hmm if you ask me he wants more than that," Shunsui said. I blushed even more at the comment and I heard the others at the table laughing. I looked around and saw Aizen smiling at me. I glared at him and then wiped the blush off my face and continued down the line. I got to the head captain last.

" What will it be today captain?" I asked pleasantly.

" Coffee, black," he replied. I mentally sighed but nodded happily. Looks like this was his Christmas gift for me. Teatime ended quickly and I took the files to the filing room. I read through the file then left to prepare. Looks like the Fox will be out on the prowl tonight.

Aizen POV

I was walking with Gin and Tousen down the street at night. " Is it almost time yet?" Gin asked happily.

" Patience Gin we must wait for Rukia to be returned. Then the rest of the plan can be put into effect," I said.

" How much longer will it be?" Tousen asked.

" Soon Tousen. Trust me," I said a small smile gracing my lips, " I was thinking of bringing another person along with us."

" Who?" Tousen asked. Just then the warning bells rang out just down the way.

" Wonder what's going on over there," Gin said.

" Something interesting," I said smiling and Gin laughed. Just then a woman jumped over the roof of the building next to us and landed on our path. We all stopped and stared.

" Well looky here. Ain't that the Fox?" Gin asked smiling. She turned towards us and stood still. I smiled at her. She was quite attractive. A mini kimono that showed off her long legs and long black hair danced in the wind behind her. She had a black fox mask on and two blades criss crossing behind her back. She started running at us and Gin and Tousen drew their zanpakutos but I didn't feel in danger for some reason. I saw she had something around her neck and my eyes widened. At the last moment she jumped over us and onto the next building. We turned and saw she was on the roof looking back at us. She smiled darkly and saluted then jumped off.

" Aizen are you all right?" Tousen asked.

" I'm fine, just fine," I said happily. Could it have been her? Kaori? That necklace around her neck… " I'll see you tomorrow gentlemen. I have some business I need to take care of," I said walking away. The others nodded and we all went our separate ways. I needed to go check on a theory.

Normal POV

I stabbed the target to the bed. " No one will die by your hands again," I whispered in his ear before pulling my blade out and sheathing it. The man gasped for a few moments then finally died. I sighed and used the blanket on his bed to wipe down my blade then sheathed it. Just as I was about to walk out the door I heard a key turn in the lock and a servant girl came. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped at seeing her master's dead body dripping blood onto the floor. She screamed at the sight, alerting the guards. I immediately jumped out the window and began running. I hopped over a few buildings and landed softly on the street, breathing in and out a few times.

" Well looky here. Ain't that the fox?" I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. Crap. I turned towards them and worked through the situation. I had to get passed them. I started running forward and they drew their blades and at the last second I jumped over them and landed on the next roof. After I saluted them I quickly ran off and back to base. I silently entered and saw Tsuyoshi and Shinichi there.

" Jobs done," I said monotonely behind the sento as I got changed.

" How was your Christmas Kaori?" Tsuyoshi asked.

" Fine," I said now dressed again. I moved to step past them but Shinichi stopped me. I looked up at him angrily and he sighed.

" I'm sorry. I went too far and I hurt you," he said. I saw he was sincere and I nodded. Tsuyoshi smiled and tackled the two of us in a hug and we all laughed. It was moments like this that we were all innocent little kids again. After I wrestled out of his grip I stood up.

" I'm tired guys. How about tomorrow we go to the pub for drinks. Sound good?" I asked.

They both nodded and I headed back home. As I got closer to the front door I saw Aizen sitting there, waiting for me. I tensed up for a moment, given that I'd only just seen him a while ago. " Hello Kaori," he said with a smile.

" Hey haven't you had enough of me yet?" I asked while unlocking my door. " Two days of me torturing you wasn't enough?"

" If you call stuffing our faces and relaxing torture then I'll gladly accept some more," he said.

" Ya, ya whatever asshole," I said walking in and Aizen followed. I set my bag down in my room and put the kettle on.

" You took a while to get home where were you?" Aizen asked.

" I went over to my friends. We talked it out and everything's good now," I said. A bit of truth sprinkled in always helps make a good lie. I leaned back against the counter and saw Aizen was smiling at me. " What?"

" I love the way that necklace looks on you. It's truly… one of a kind," he said with a certain tone.

" Oh yes thank you," I said touching the material lightly. I had forgotten to take it off, whoops. I turned back when the pot started screaming. As I poured the cups I felt a presence behind me. " Aizen?" I asked.

He responded by pulling out my hair tie. " Much better," he said. I turned around angrily and he just smiled.

" Ya whatever. Sit your ass down," I said grabbing the two cups and putting them on the table. Aizen chuckled and sat back, taking off his glasses at the same time, and sighing.

" I just enjoy your hair. It's so long and luxurious," he said.

" Ok what's going on? Why so much sweet talk?" I asked drinking the tea.

" Do you remember what captain Shunsui said today?" Aizen asked, " About the man who gave you that necklace wanting more?"

I paused, not liking where this was going. " Sorry I think it's time for bed," I said getting up. Aizen got up as well, leading me to believe he was going to leave. I went to my room and I was about to open the door when Aizen put a hand on the door. I turned around and he was smiling down on me.

" Yes I do think it's time for bed. The question is what will we be doing in it?" he asked. Where did this extremely cocky attitude come from?

" I will be SLEEPING in it and YOU will be on your way home," I said unamused.

" Now that's no fun," Aizen said smiling. His other hand moved to my waist. I glared up at him but he just smiled.

" I suggest you let go of me," I said sternly.

" I don't think so," he said then began leaning in. I kneed him in the crotch and he fell back.

" I warned you," I said standing over him. I grabbed him by his hair and dragged him out the front door. I threw him out the front door panting angrily. " Don't ever come here again," I said then slammed the door shut. I acted strong but on the inside I was shaking. I stepped over to the cupboard and grabbed a bottle and began to chug the contents. Why, why did he do that? What was wrong with him? I sighed angrily and finished the bottle off a few minutes later. But I was still shaking. I grabbed my arms and slid down the wall panting. He wasn't going to do that to you he wasn't like them. Or so I thought. I slowly stepped into the bedroom and changed then went to bed, uneasy thoughts plaguing my mind.

Aizen POV

I coughed a few times and stood up slowly. Even though I had a bit of pain still coming from down there a smile graced my face as I walked away. I had to go and see her after what happened. I looked over every inch of her as she made the tea. I couldn't be 100 percent sure but I was pretty positive Kaori was the Fox. I pulled her hair down and saw the length was the about same. As I looked her over I felt a physical attraction growing.

I had always thought she was attractive but I hadn't really wanted her until that moment. I thought for once she would fall prey to my tactics but no instead she kneed me in the groin. She pulled me out the front door by my hair and here we are now, a perfectly good relationship ruined. I sighed, displeased as I entered my room. I want her to be with me in Hueco Mundo. Was that odd? I liked the conversations we shared and how hard it was to make her smile. I smiled as I undressed and got in bed. And I will have her because I always get what I want.


	11. Chapter 10

Normal POV

I sighed as I walked home from work. So much has happened in just one week. Rukia was caught and returned and is going to be executed today. Plus the substitute shinigami and his KOS friends invaded the soul society. And Aizen… wasn't killed! They say he was but I'm not going to believe that. Something is wrong here and I just know Aizen is behind it. I walked to the entrance of my house and was about to open the door when I turned and saw them. Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends are here of all places? The girl saw me first. " Oh please you must help us we're being chased!" the girl said. The others turned towards me expectantly. Shit what am I going to do?

" Come in quickly!" I said. They ran in just when I felt a spiritual pressure heading towards us. " This way," I said motioning to my secret entrance that lead to the basement. Right when they got in there was a loud knock at the door. I answered the door to an angry Sui-Feng.

" Kaori? What the hell are you doing here!?" she asked angrily.

" Hello Captain Sui-Feng so nice to see you! Welcome to my home!" I said happily. " Did you come over for some treats?"

" No I didn't come over for any of your stupid pastries! Have you seen the substitute shinigami around here?"

" The who?" I asked innocently. She face palmed herself. " I'm just a simple maid remember?"

" Right… well be on the lookout for anyone suspicious," she said then jumped away. I closed the door and sighed in relief. What did I just do? I grabbed my zanpakuto before walking into the basement and began lighting the candles.

" You'll be safe in here. This place contains a special material that blocks out your spiritual pressure from the outside world," I said in my usual serious tone.

" Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

" I'm just a simple maid," I said smiling darkly. I lit the final candle then walked over to my various kimonos. " So what's going on out there?"

" They're about to kill Rukia. And some of the captains are rebelling!" Ichigo said.

I stood behind a wooden screen and began changing, " So who is it then?" I asked sternly.

The guys were staring at my shadow through the screen but I didn't care. "Uhhh… Creepy smile guy and guy with glasses," Ichigo said. My eyes widened. Gin and Tosen were closest to… Aizen! Looks like I was right then, Aizen was still alive and this was all some sort of plan. I grabbed all my weapons, including my zanpakuto, senkaimon knife, and all the other usual weapons.

I stepped out, fully dressed and ready to go. " I'm coming with you," I said then put my mask on.

" Who are you?" Uryu asked this time.

" I'm the Fox," I said seriously. " Ok here's the plan," I said. I explained what we were going to do then we were off.

Aizen POV

I looked around. All the captains and lieutenants were here and Gin, Tousen, and I were caught. I couldn't help but chuckle though. " Oh, sorry. It's time," I said smiling down at Yoruichi and Sui-Feng. They both jumped away just as the Negacion came down. Gin, Tousen, and I slowly began rising up.

" Why?" Ukitake shouted up at me angrily.

" To reach higher," I said simply.

" Have you fallen so much Aizen?" he asked again.

" You're too arrogant Ukitake. No one stood at the top from the beginning. Neither you, nor me, nor the gods." I said then took off the fake glasses and slicked my hair back. " But that unbearable vacancy of heaven's throne ends now." I said smiling.

" I don't think so!" I heard someone shout. I turned and saw a black figure quickly jump out right towards me.

" Fox?" someone below shouted. I looked up and the Fox was falling down, swinging a sheathed blade at me. She hit the wall of the negacion and stopped mid motion.

" Don't you know what kind of wall this is? This is a negacion no one can break through it," I said smiling. That blade… had I seen this sheathed zanpakuto before? She cried out angrily and out of nowhere, like a floodgate, a contained wave of spiritual pressure flew out of her. This energy felt old, as if stored up for years and years waiting for this moment. At the same time however the spiritual pressure only went a small distance away from her body as if she couldn't fully release it. It looked liked she was in a small but powerful ball of spiritual pressure. The negacion cracked, then shattered. In a split second she fell through, grabbed me, and slammed me to the ground from 100 feet high.

I blinked a few times and looked up to see the Fox straddling me and holding a new blade to my throat. " Captain Sosuke Aizen! You are wanted by Head Captain Yamamoto for treason and murder against the soul society!" The Fox shouted down on me. This is… impossible! The plan was ruined. Out of nowhere captain Sui-Feng appeared and held her blade against the Fox's throat. " What are you doing, I'm trying to help you!"

" I don't see why we can't have both of you," she said seriously. This woman just saved their lives and they're betraying her? Too good. Sui-Feng dragged her off of me and used a kido to hold her down. This gave the menos grande just enough time to create another negacion.

" It appears as though you lost," I said smiling. Sui-Feng was so focused on the Fox for some reason.

" Now then, let's see who you really are," she said then pulled off the mask. I had basically figured it out by now but I was still a little shocked to see it. " Kaori?" she asked surprised.

" He's getting away dumbass!" Kaori shouted. I chuckled at Kaori, the real Kaori that now everyone knows. Everyone looked up and I waved as I flew into Hueco Mundo


	12. Chapter 11

I jumped in my sleep and woke up abruptly, wincing at the brightness, then adjusted my eye settings temporarily and looked around. White, everywhere. White bed, white walls, white floors. Where the hell am I? I looked down at my neon orange prison jumpsuit and saw my restraints were gone. To the side there was a small table next to the bed with almost all my belongings. There was a kimono but instead of my predominantly black kimono with white edgings it was reversed. More white great. All my weapons were there except the special knife that opens doors to the human world. Aizen must have recognized it and kept it for himself.

I took off the smelly prison jumpsuit and begrudgingly stepped into the new kimono and short shorts. Though the silky material was nice, this one was shorter than my other one and cut deeper down the front. I looked like a slut. Some of my scars were peaking out as well. I mentally strangled Aizen to help make myself feel better before putting my weapons on and cautiously stepping towards the door. Looking outside there was no one to be found just more white. I changed my eye settings to spiritual pressure and took another look around. There was Aizen's spiritual pressure much farther down along with Gin and Tosen's along with quite a few hollow-like pressures. What were those? Not quite hollow but not shinigami either.

I slowly walked down the hallways until I got to a window so I decided to look outside and figure out where the hell I was. Unfortunately the sight made me gasp. Hueco Mundo, the last place a soul reaper would want to be. Damn you Aizen. I was surrounded by enemies and nowhere to run. I headed for the room I believed Aizen was in knowing that's where he wanted me to go but I had no other choice. Turning on my normal vision once I was outside the door i took a deep breath. Here goes nothing I thought to myself as I pushed both the doors open. After stepping inside I looked around and saw ten people were sitting around a large table while Aizen sat above on a throne with Gin and Tousen next to him. " Hello Kaori. I hope you had a nice rest but I think we're all happy you finally came to join us." Aizen said smirking.

" Don't bullshit me. You dragged my unconscious body here and dropped me into hell. I couldn't do anything other than come here ass hole," I said displeased while walking towards him.

" Oh Kaori you flatter me with your kind words," he said smiling. I changed my eye settings again and looked out at the others. They were definitely hollows but in human bodies? It hasn't been heard of as far as I know. As I got closer to the throne I noticed something was off in Aizen's appearance. I changed my eyes again to the one setting where I saw the fake Aizen last time. Yet again there was another man in the chair.

" Are you testing me?" I asked while looking around.

" So you saw right through me again hmm?" the real Aizen asked from right behind me. I quickly turned and went to punch his face, which he easily caught. My real attack was the punch to his gut, which he didn't catch. He doubled over, letting go of my other hand. I used both my hands to grab his head and then kneed him in the face. He crumpled onto the ground and I just stood above him emotionlessly. The others at the table looked down in shock.

" You really are a wretched piece of shit. I hate you," I said walking away.

" Haven't you realized your tactics don't work on me yet?" he asked still on the ground. I turned back abruptly then ran over, bent down, and picked him up by the front of his shirt. So this is how he really looks eh? He was pretty attractive. Gah what was I thinking!? He had some blood coming out of his nose as he smiled up at me.

" You're supposed to be the guy who takes the spot of god? Pathetic" I said wiping his nose then tossing him back. He just kept smiling at me. This guy!

" Now Kaori, if you've calmed down, how about you listen to what I've got to say hmm?" Aizen asked pleasantly.

" It's not like I have a choice," I said. Aizen got up and put out his hand for me but I got up on my own.

" You have excellent skills as a fighter Kaori and your eyes are also very valuable to me. Do you know they turn gold when you use your special ability to look through the hypnosis of my zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu?" he said smiling. I didn't respond. " Anyways I am going to assign 2 jobs to you: you will train my soldiers and wake me up in the morning."

" Excuse me? Can you repeat that last part?" I asked questioningly.

" You'll wake me up in the morning. You can wake me up however you please but I enjoy a good morning kiss," he said smirking.

" So I can wake you up however I want? How about a swift kick to the dick?" I asked emotionlessly. I heard one of the hollows at the table laugh. I turned and saw the blue haired one laughing. Aizen glared, the first time I saw the expression from him, making the blue haired one shut up. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Aizen turned back to me questioningly.

" What's so funny?" he asked

" Your 'cool' demeanor fell for a moment. It's refreshing seeing the real you for once," I said back to normal. Aizen looked at me intensely then went back to his fake smile.

" Anyways you'll start tomorrow morning. I like to be woken up at noon and-

" Lazy ass"

" And from there you'll train the soldiers for the rest of the day. Breakfast at 9, lunch at 2, and dinner at 7. You'll start tomorrow. Any questions?"

" Ya what's to stop me from leaving right now?" I asked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out my knife. " This maybe?" he asked amused at my expression, as I looked the knife down. " And I think we both know that if you need to use this to get by then I have your ticket out. So I'm calling your bluff," Aizen said.

I angrily stepped forward with a hand on the handle of my blade but a split second later I found Gin and Tousen's zanpakuto's at my throat. " Think that's a good idea Kaori-chan?" Gin asked.

" Think I can't take you on dick head?" I asked unafraid but that only made Gin chuckle.

" Enough Gin, Tousen. Kaori knows deep down that this is the best place for her. The soul society wants her dead now that she has escaped prison. She's no longer welcome there and she won't last long in the world of the living. This is her only home now," Aizen said ever so happily.

I glared at him but he just kept that seemingly ever-present smirk. I unclenched my hand off the hilt of my blade and Gin and Tousen removed their zanpakuto's from my neck. " See Kaori? Aizen always gets what he wants," Gins said.

I smirked darkly with my hand in one of the loops of my shuriken. I may not be allowed to kill Aizen but I'm sure nobody will miss Gin. " Gin don't test her please. She's about to bury that shuriken in your face," Aizen said.

Gin looked all over me until he saw my hand on my leg and my finger now simply circling the loop on the handle of my shuriken. He looked back up at my own little smirk. " Want to see whose reflexes are faster?" I asked with a dark laugh.

For the first time I saw Gin's eyes widen for a moment as he took a step back. " Well now that that's settled you're free to wander the castle as you please," Aizen said.

" Where am I supposed to go?" I asked

" There's a fully stocked bar at the end of the hall. Go out and straight ahead then it's on the right," he said. I was gone at the word bar however. I opened the door and happily sighed. Liquor, my friend, how I have missed you. I grabbed a bottle and took a deep swig. Ahhhhhh, how refreshing. There was a radio so I turned it on and sighed. This went on for about fifteen minutes until the doors burst open.

" Hey you!" I slowly looked up and turned around. The blue one, followed by several others, walked into the bar. He ran right up to me. He paused and just looked me over for a minute, giving me the up down. " What you did in there, embarrassing our leader and threatening to kill his friend. That was… awesome!" the blue one shouted smiling.

" Thanks blue guy," I said then turned back to the bar. He sat down next to me and ordered a drink.

" The names Grimmjow actually. What's your name again?"

" Kaori" I said holding out my hand which he gripped happily and shook. I looked over at him and he was smiling, somewhat crazily, at me then looked down and my eyes widened. " You… have a giant hole in your stomach," I said while not looking away.

Grimmjow looked down then back at me. " You don't know do you?" he asked. I shook my head no. " We're arrancar. Aizen helped make us. We were all hollows at some point that Aizen took and transformed using the hogyoku. It's the most powerful a hollow can get," he said looking at me.

I moved my hand forward slowly and Grimmjow looked down. I put my hand in the hole and wiggled it around. There really was a hole here. I moved my hand in and out a couple times. I started giggling and moved in and out faster like it was a game. " Hey cut it out bitch," he said angrily.

I pulled out and smiled lightly at him. He wasn't too bad; at least he didn't put up some kind of facade like Aizen. I turned back and finished off the bottle. " I'll take… a bottle of vodka," I said to the bartender.

" Ha like you could drink that!" Grimmjow said.

" I just drank this one already," I said wiggling the empty bottle around.

" I bet I could drink more than you," he said smiling crazily. I was starting to question this guy's sanity.

" That's not a bet you want to make with me."

" Grimmjow's one of the heaviest drinkers here," someone said. I turned and a guy with long black hair was looking right at me. " He wouldn't lose to a woman like you."

I resented that. " What do you want to do, shots?" I asked. Grimmjow smiled even wider and nodded. We moved over to a table and some others gathered around. The bartender brought over the shots and we immediately began. " So, what do I get if I win?" I said after the fifth shot and turning the glass over.

" I don't know what do you want?" he said and followed suit.

" Aizen has a knife of mine. It's important to me. Can you find it?" I asked seriously.

" We're not exactly buddies you know?" he said. I thought of something else.

" How about you give me your breakfast tomorrow?" I said simply. Grimmjow blinked but nodded.

" If I win, you have to give me a goodnight kiss," he said smiling evilly. I smirked evilly back and nodded. I knew I wasn't going to lose. Glasses and glasses later, Grimmjow and I were glaring at each other. He was good; I'd give him that. Grimmjow slowly picked up his glass and took a gulp, flipped it over, and set it down. He smiled at me happily. I leaned forward and gently poked his forehead. Grimmjow fell back and knocked his chair over, asleep on the ground. Everyone cheered and I smiled lightly then drank my last shot.

" Yur not too bad fer a woman," the black haired one from earlier said.

" Thanks dick head," I said emotionlessly then left the room.

" Wait" I turned and a somber looking fellow came over to me. " I was told to bring you to your real room. My name is Ulquiorra, please follow me," he said. I nodded and followed him quietly. This place was really huge, like a fortress or a castle.

" So where's my room?" I asked him.

" Lord Aizen requested you stay in the room that connects to his," Ulquiorra said emotionlessly. My face twitched angrily and I groaned. I was beginning to hate Aizen more and more. We stopped at a door and Ulquiorra opened it, and then motioned me in. It was a large room with a giant bed, desk, couch, TV, etc. But the best part was the mini bar mmm the bar. I tried to say goodnight but the door closed. Whatever. I didn't have any pajamas or any other clothes other than this uniform. Great I have to sleep naked in a castle full of men. I put a kunai under my pillow just in case. I quickly fell asleep, scared and anxious for tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 12

I woke up to the sound of the alarm I had set. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night because of the strange noises coming from Aizen's room. No matter I was starved so I quickly dressed and went off the breakfast. I followed the smell of food to some large doors so I opened it quickly. I looked in and as soon as everyone saw me it was silent. Is this what high school felt like in the human world? I quickly walked in, trying to ignore the stares and silence, and got a tray. I stacked it as high as I could with breakfast goodies then looked for a seat. The only familiar face was Grimmjow so I sat next to him. " Morning" I said.

" Ughhhhhh Kaori my head," Grimmjow said moaning.

" I told you I'd win," I said pulling his tray of food towards me. He whimpered for the food but I glared so he backed down. Grimmjow put his head on the table and moaned again.

" You're a pretty scary bitch," Grimmjow mumbled.

" That's what I hear," I said smiling lightly and Grimmjow chuckled.

Just then the tall black haired guy, Ulquiorra, and a pink haired guy sat down.

" Mornin' Kaori, Grimmjow" black haired guy said. Grimmjow put a hand up making a wave motion.

" So you're going to be nice to me now blackie?" I said seriously

" Names Nnoitra and ya I'm gonna be nice to ya. You've earned my respect." He said with a big smile. I nodded and began eating my large pile of food." Are you really going to eat all of that?" Nnoitra asked.

" You want to make a bet?" I said evilly. They all shrieked and shook their heads no. After last nights display they knew better than to bet against me.

" Why do you eat so much?" Ulquiorra asked questioningly.

" My body isn't completely normal. I require more energy than others to do daily activities because of my eyes," I said.

" Your eyes?" Grimmjow asked looking up.

" They're not your original eyes are they?" pinkie asked " My name's Szayel, in house scientist" he said smiling.

" No they're not," I said.

" How did you get them?" Nnoitra asked.

" When I was an orphan, me and a couple others kids were taken in by a mad scientist and experimented on," I said dully and kept eating. The others looked at me shocked but it didn't bother me.

" We thought soul reapers had pretty pampered lives," Nnoitra said poking his food.

" Some do and some don't I guess," I said putting the fork down. They all stared at my empty tray and my satisfied face. " Ok time to wake up Aizen I guess," I said standing up and stretching.

" Kaori" Ulquiorra said. I turned back and looked at him. " I used to wake Lord Aizen up. He likes when you wake the woman or women up first and get them out of the room. He doesn't like to see them when he wakes up in the morning," Ulquiorra said then took a sip of his drink.

" What… did you say?" I asked slowly, holding my anger down.

" Nearly every night Lord Aizen enjoys a different bed partner. He then says he does not wish to see them in the morning, because he is done with them," Ulquiorra said not even looking at me. I clenched my fists and I felt the anger rising. I let this man into my house, into my life, into my bed!? When you make love it should with the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. It should be full of love and in the morning you'll wake up to see the face of the person you love and smile. That's how it should be for normal people at least, people who haven't had my life. Right?

" Uh… Kaori?" Grimmjow asked sensing my deadly aura.

" Excuse me I need to take a look at this," I said darkly leaving the room. They all shrieked and nodded. I walked to Aizen's room and opened the door. Aizen was asleep… with 2 girls next to him… all of them naked. I locked up the strangling sensation and walked closer to the bed, looking down and clenching my fists. I hated people like him, treating women like trash. Tsuyoshi was kind to women at least but this guy… I sighed and woke the women up. " Sorry but you need to leave," I said monotonely. They both giggled and left together, whispering about how happy they were that Aizen chose them for the night and how 'good' he was.

I looked over and resisted the temptation to stab him here and now. Now how should I wake him up? I looked around the room and saw the radio. Muahahaha. I turned the volume on max then turned the radio on. Aizen jolted up and looked around scared. I gave my fake smile and waved. "Ah Kaori thank you for the wake up call," he said somewhat angrily.

" I thought it would better than kicking you, which was quite tempting," I said still fake smiling. Aizen looked around and smiled evilly.

" I see you sent the girls away," he said.

" Yes I did. Now if you'll excuse me," I said turning off the radio and heading for the door.

" Kaori wait," I turned and Aizen was right behind me. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he had the blanket wrapped up around his waist. Really? He was pulling the 'blanket barely covering my body' move? " Did that bother you?" he asked smirking.

" Not for the reasons you think," I said heatedly.

" Are you sure about that? Because I would understand if you were jealous of them," he said smirking even more. I looked at him angrily and his smirk went away.

" A woman is not an object. You can't just play with her then throw her away. You disgust me," I said then stepped out. I started walking, not going anywhere in particular. That bastard! There wasn't a single person in the world worse than him. I was so in thought that I didn't notice the man walking right towards me. We ran into each other with a solid thud. " Oh sorry," I said looking up. He was just a bit taller than me.

" No my bad. I just woke up from my nap," he said scratching the back of his head and yawning.

" But it's still morning" I said confused.

" I tend to sleep a lot," he said seriously. He finally looked down on me and took note of whom I was. " Kaori right? I'm Coyote Starrk but everyone calls me Starrk," he said.

" Nice to meet you. I hate to be a bother but I'm supposed to go to the training room to instruct the new arrancar and I don't know where it is." I said rubbing the back of my head embarrassed. He looked down at me and chuckled.

" Ya come on. I need to go for a walk before my next nap," he said smiling lightly. I smiled a little too and caught up to him. Starrk explained more of the arrancar system to me including that there was a ranking system, about the espada, what a resurreccion was, and more. He was really nice and it was refreshing to talk to someone so relaxing. " Well here we are," Starrk said.

" Thanks. I never would have found it without you," I said with a genuine smile. He looked down at me and just stared for a while.

" Nice to meet you Kaori. I hope to see you again soon," he said then gently took my hand and gave it a light kiss before walking away.

What just happened? Did guys feel drawn to my hand? I shrugged it off and walked inside. There were about 50 different arrancar in there. I walked over and they all stared at me with death glares. " My names Kaori. Aizen said I'm supposed to train you guys or something," I said boredly.

" Why should we listen to you shinigami scum!" I heard someone shout. I turned and there was a girl who shouted at me.

" What's your name?" I asked.

" My names Akemi and I'm going to be the one that kills you!" she said running forward. I sighed and watched as she drew her sword. I kept my hands at my side as I avoided her attacks. The power was there she just needed the training. This went on for about ten minutes until I started to get annoyed. She raised her blade to make a downwards swipe at me but before she could I made a sharp, precise, upward kick hitting the butt of the blade and it flew into the air. Akemi looked to her hand surprised and I used that moment to jump up and off of her own shoulder to catch her zanpakuto.

" Are you done trying to kill me now?" I asked. She spun around angrily then shocked. I was holding her zanpakuto by the tip of the blade, the handle towards her. Akemi took it and stormed back to the others. " Anyways… I haven't seen you guys fight yet so how about you get into groups of two and spar?" I said casually. They all nodded, now slightly scared of me, and paired up. I walked around and watched carefully. There were quite a variety of fighters in terms of fighting type. I definitely thought Akemi was near the top though. " Ok that's enough. Get in a single file line so that I can write your names down and assign groups," I said dully. This way I could train the groups to their fighting style and I could get to learn these guys. I divided them into long range, short range, stealth, and strength fighters. After that I talked to each group and gave them tasks to accomplish that would fit their fighting type.

This went on for a few hours. " Ok lunch time guys!" I shouted. They all walked out and headed to the cafeteria. I didn't see any of the espada so I sat by myself. A few of the arrancar I was training with earlier came over.

" Hello senpai, can we sit here?" the one I now know as Ggio Vega said.

" Sure go ahead," I said uncaringly. Ggio, Yylfordt, Akemi, and Tesra sat down with me. Akemi had even more food than I did.

" Are you really going to eat all that?" I asked.

" If I can't beat you in battle then I will beat you some other way soul reaper!" she said then began shoving food in her face.

" So how am I doing so far? Do you all want to kill me still?" I asked.

" No senpai! You beat Akemi and she's the best fighter in our group!" Tesra said.

" I see… hey wait a minute when did I become senpai?" I said annoyed.

" You're our teacher senpai. What else should we call you?" Yylfordt said.

" My name maybe?" I said. They all looked at each other and shrugged then nodded. We continued lunch and I sighed at my full stomach. Akemi got halfway through her pile before she looked ill. Looks like I won again. We headed back to practice and everyone continued their exercises. Soon Akemi got sick so I ran over to her. " Hey are you OK? Let's go to the infirmary," I said reaching for her arm. She whacked my hand away panting.

" I don't need your help!" she said angrily. She stood up for a moment before collapsing again. Fortunately I caught her before she hit the ground.

" Ok class dismissed. See you all tomorrow." I said walking towards the entrance with Akemi in my arms. " Oh Ggio, can you lead me to the infirmary?" I asked. He nodded and I followed him down the winding hallways to the infirmary. I quickly set Akemi down on a bed and Szayel came over.

" What happened?" he asked.

" She tried to eat more than me at lunch," I said making Szayel laugh. " That and she didn't drink enough water and worked harder than all the others" I said matter of factly.

" Well you can go now if you want. She will be awake in about an hour I believe" Szayel said.

" No thanks. I have nothing else to do and I need to talk it out with Akemi," I said. Szayel nodded, gave her some medicine, and walked away. Like he said she woke up an hour later and I waved to her.

" What happened?" she asked rubbing her head.

" You passed out so I carried you here," I said. She looked at me angrily, crossed her arms, and then looked away. " So is there a particular reason you hate me? Because I don't believe we've met before today," I said seriously.

" You want to know why I hate you soul reapers? When I was still just a normal hollow, I followed this other hollow around like he was my father. And you soul reapers killed him! Now I have no one!" Akemi shouted. I paused for a moment, and then came up with my answer.

" You may have lost your father but you still have others who care about you. Ggio, Yylfordt, and Tesra were right there when you feinted. And in many cases, friends can be as close as family. My father and mother were also murdered, just like yours. In my case, I met two people who later became my best friends helped me get through it and to me they're like family to me now. People who care about you surround you, but you ignore them and instead fill your heart with hatred. So how about you give up on this rage and accept the ones who care about you into your life?" I said seriously. She looked at me shocked and we sat there in silence for a moment. " If that's all, then I'm going," I said getting up.

I stopped when she grabbed my kimono sleeve. I turned back and she looked away embarrassed. "Thanks" she said quietly. I smiled faintly and then walked away. The rest of the day was pretty normal and I was happy to sit at the bar at night. I had already started my first bottle when a few of the espada came in.

" I'm surprised to see you here Grimmjow," I said, " Thought you would still be recovering after last nights drink off."

" Ya I'm all good now. Probably going to take the night off though," he said then sat at the bar next to me.

" Then why are you here?"

" I wanted to talk to you of course," he said with that giant smile, " So how are the newbies?"

" Their new just like you said. None of them have gotten to their resurreccion" I said matter of factly.

" Ah so you've learned some more about us eh? Who have you been talking to?"

" He said his name was Starrk I think," I said shrugging.

" Starrk eh? That prick is always asleep. I've never even seen him use his powers and he's supposed to be number one," Grimmjow said angrily. Starrk is the strongest espada? You'd never know given his laid back appearance. I don't think I saw his number either. Grimmjow had a big ol' 6 on his back and unfortunately Nnoitra made sure to show off his long tongue to me in passing during the day so I saw his 5 tattoo.

" Nice to see you too Grimmjow," I heard a voice say behind me.

" Hey Starrk," I said now turned and facing him. Grimmjow didn't dare to turn around.

" I thought you'd be asleep by now," Nnoitra said from the other side of the room.

" I wanted to talk to Kaori some more," Starrk said looking right at me.

" Pop a squat then," I said patting the seat next to me.

" I was thinking something a little more private," he said. I quirked my eyebrow and he just lightly smiled, gently took my hand, and pulled me out of the barstool. I looked back at Grimmjow as Starrk lead me somewhere but he looked equally as confused as me and shrugged. Starrk lead me to a small but comfy booth on the far side of the bar, away from the wandering eyes of the other spectators. When we sat down I tried to pull my hand away but Starrk held onto it for a few more seconds before realizing what he had done.

" So uh… what did you want to talk about?" I asked nervously. Why was I nervous? Starrk has been very nice to me so far. Maybe it was the kiss on my hand that had to be it.

" You. I talked the most today so I want to know more about you," he said seriously.

" It's not exactly a fun story you know," I said taking a sip of my drink.

"It doesn't have to be," he said looking right at me. I smiled lightly at him and nodded. He seemed like he really wanted to know. I wouldn't give him everything yet though nothing about The Day or my demons. But it was nice having a genuine conversation with someone. I even laughed and smiled a few times.

" Ok I'm beat. Time for bed," I said getting up and stretching.

" I'll walk you back," he said nonchalantly while getting up. I nodded and we walked back slowly.

" Oh by the way I wondering where is your number?" I asked.

" My number?"

" Ya the tattoo thing that shows your rank? Grimmjow showed me and told me about his so I'm just wondering where yours is," I said.

Starrk thought it over for a bit as we walked. He looked very intense for a few moments, truly deep in thought. I was about to say he didn't have to when he pulled the glove off one of his hands and flashed the back to me where a large one was. So he really is number one huh? He quickly put his glove back on and we continued like normal for a bit. " I don't show my number to too many people. I think just Aizen since he put it there. Maybe Lilynette a few times," Starrk said.

I would have to ask about her later. " Why not?" I asked.

" It reminds me of a time before Aizen brought me here. When we were alone in the desert," Starrk said darkly.

I looked over and saw he had an almost sad look on his face. I reached down and took his hand, to Starrk's surprise. " I know what you mean. There was a time in my life that I shut everyone out. I felt weak, useless, and dirty and I didn't want anyone to see me again. But thankfully I had the best of friends and they broke through the wall I put up and brought me out of my solitary confinement that I put myself in. Being alone is well lonely. Friends, family, random people you meet, they bring out the best in you. They make you who you are. So don't worry. None of the espada, arrancar, or I are going anywhere anytime soon. And me seriously because I literally can't leave," I said then laughed a little at the end.

I turned back to Starrk and he was staring at me. A smile slowly crept onto his face and he turned forward again, gently squeezing my hand in response. " Thanks," he muttered softly. What was he saying thanks for?

Finally we arrived at my stop. " Thanks. I had fun tonight," I said with a light smile.

" It was my pleasure," he said with the same smile. I was about to go inside when I heard the noises from next door.

" That pig," I said angrily, clenching my fists. Starrk looked down on me sadly then hugged me.

" I'm sorry that you're unhappy here. Just try to make the most of it ok?" he said then pulled back. I looked at him confused but nodded. Why did he care about my well-being? He gave me a pat on the back then walked away. I walked in and closed the door then leaned against it. I smiled a genuinely happy smile. Thanks Starrk for a good night. I'll try; try to make the most of it.

Akemi- Red wavy hair, Red eyes. Exactly like Rua Mabinogi so look her up if you want a better description. So she has her hollow hole on her right shoulder so on the opposite side of where the heart is. I know hollow masks for the arrancar are usually on the head but pretend that flower necklace she has on is her hollow mask part.


	14. Chapter 13

The next day I woke up and went about my day like usual. Breakfast then training, just another day in Las Noches. I sat back and watched the others train. Then Grimmjow came in. " Hey what's up?" I asked.

Grimmjow popped a squat next to me. " Nothing I was just bored. How's the training going?" he asked.

" Pretty slow like I expected," I said.

" So what are your plans for tonight?" Grimmjow asked.

" I don't know really. What are your plans?" I asked.

" How about we have a movie party?" Grimmjow asked.

" Ya that sounds fun. We can have Nnoitra, Szayel, Starrk and Ulquiorra can come too."

" Urgh does Ulquiorra have to come?" Grimmjow asked.

" Yes he's my friend. Come on please?" I asked.

Grimmjow grumbled but nodded. As soon as training was over I went back to my room and got ready for tonight. I moved the couch in front of the TV and threw my mattress down in front of that. I then went to the cafeteria kitchen and grabbed all the goodies I could. I then got dinner and waited for the others to come. There was a knock and I opened the door to my espada friends. " Welcome to my humble abode," I said with a bow.

" Ya you better bow to me, I'm the fucking king," Grimmjow said walking by. I got back up and kicked him in the butt. He fell to the ground and the others laughed. I stepped right on top of him then jumped over the couch and onto the mattress on the ground.

" Somebody pick out a movie and let's get this party started," I said. Nnoitra went over and picked out a gory horror movie, of course. Starrk and Grimmjow joined me on the mattress on the ground while Szayel, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra sat on the couch above us. We were all laughing while eating some junk.

" I can't decide if it's just gross or hilarious," I said while eating.

" A terrible combination of both," Starrk said making me chuckle.

" I'm surprised you haven't screamed yet," Grimmjow said.

" In case you haven't noticed I'm not really that girly you know," I said somewhat annoyed.

" Yes we have noticed. You see Nnoitra hates women so he wouldn't get along with you otherwise," Szayel said.

" Yup. She drinks like a fish, she eats like a guy, she kicks ass, and she likes horror movies. She's basically a dude," Nnoitra said. And on cue I let out a loud burp and the guys all laughed. Just as the first movie ended there was a knock on the door.

" Ok somebody else pick out a movie while I go to the door," I said. I answered the door somewhat surprised. " Can I help you Aizen?" I asked.

" How are you doing Kaori?" Aizen asked.

" Good thanks. Now what do you want?" I asked annoyed.

" Don't be so harsh Kaori. I just want to ask if you have any plans tonight?" he asked.

I sighed angrily and stepped outside and closed the door. " What do you really want Aizen?" I asked.

" Always so straightforward. That's one of the things that makes you so unique," Aizen said. I let out an annoyed sigh that Aizen took note of. " Will you be joining me tonight?" he asked.

" Excuse me?"

" I'm asking if you would like to spend the night with me," Aizen said.

I just stared at him for a few moments then broke out into hysterical laughter. " You-You want me to 'spend the night' with you?" I asked then laughed more. Aizen gave me a quizzical look. Once I calmed down though I gave him a dark look. " That's definitely a no," I said.

" Pardon?" Aizen asked surprised.

" What part of no are you not getting?"

" You don't understand, nobody says no to me."

" I just did." I said flat out. Aizen just stared at me for a moment.

" How about tomorrow night?" he asked

" Are you kidding me?" I asked incredulously. I closed my eyes briefly and rubbed my forehead then glared back up at him. " I would never, EVER, sleep with you. If I had to sleep with someone, you would be on the bottom of my list. Got it?" I asked.

Aizen stared at me shocked. Just then the door opened and Grimmjow leaned out. " Hey the movies started are you coming?" Grimmjow asked.

" I just finished," I said turning around.

" Movie?" Aizen asked.

" Yes. My friends and I are watching a movie. And you aren't invited," I said then slammed the door on him. I sat back down and saw we were watching a comedy of some sort. " Who picked this out?" I asked.

" I did," Ulquiorra said. I turned towards him slowly and saw he still had that emotionless look. I shook my head confused but laughed. The movie was actually pretty funny, everyone was laughing pretty hard.

" So what was up with Aizen?" Grimmjow asked.

" Urgh he is so annoying! He thinks that every single girl wants him. What a prick," I said.

" Ah he asked you to sleep with him," Szayel said.

" Yes. And I said no of course," I said twitching angrily.

" Wait so you're not his…" Grimmjow began.

" His what?" I asked.

" His… girl?" Grimmjow asked.

I paused trying to figure out what he meant. When I realized I jumped on Grimmjow and strangled him. " I'm not his fucking bitch you ass hole!" I shouted.

" Sorry!" Grimmjow choked out and the others laughed.

I sighed angrily and got off of him. Grimmjow sat back up and rubbed his throat. " It's just that Aizen never gets rejected for sex. EVER. Sometimes they play hard to get but he always ends up getting them in the end," Grimmjow said matter of factly.

" Ya and ur fucking hot. Yur his type and that's why we thought he brought ya here in the first place," Nnoitra said. I turned and glared at him but he just cackled.

" You should be careful Kaori," Ulquiorra said and I turned towards him. " I have observed Lord Aizen's mating habits for a while now. When the female rejects him the first time he goes after her with all his energy. He will keep going after you until he gets what he wants," Ulquiorra said.

" Trust me I can handle Aizen. He's not getting any of this ever," I said motioning to myself. The others laughed and I turned back to the movie. I saw Starrk staring at me from the corner of my eye. " What?" I asked him.

" All the girls love Aizen. You're different from the others," he said quietly so that no one else could hear.

" That's what I hear," I said smiling lightly and turning back to the TV. Starrk chuckled and watched the movie again. The movie party went on for hours with a solid combination of junk food and booze. Starrk and I were surprisingly the only ones awake when it was over.

" Look at them," I said motioning Starrk to the couch. Nnoitra and Szayel had fallen asleep cuddling together. Starrk chuckled at that. I looked down and saw Grimmjow had fallen asleep curled up like a cat.

" Where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked sleeping Grimmjow.

" You can sleep in my room," Starrk said. I turned towards him shocked. " I have pillows all over my room it's like a giant bed."

" Um ok," I said nervously. I followed Starrk out a few steps behind him. He wasn't going to try anything was he? No Starrk was my friend, that's it. He's not like Aizen. Soon I got to Starrk's room and when he opened the door my jaw dropped. Mountains and mountains of pillows. I couldn't help but run in and jump on one. A girl jumped out screaming and I screamed back. Why was there a girl inside one of the mountain of pillows?

" Starrk I was asl- oh. Who are you?" the girl asked.

" Who are you?" I asked back.

" I'm asking the questions around here bitch!" she shouted. Starrk walked behind her and bonked her on top of her head.

" Lilynette this is Kaori the new shinigami. She's ten times stronger than you and me so be nice," Starrk said. Oh so this is Lilynette.

Lilynette rubbed her head and growled at Starrk as he walked to the bathroom. " Sorry about that. So what are you doing here?"

" It's a long story but basically my bed was taken over so Starrk said I could sleep here," I said.

Lilynette smirked. " If you're planning on something else I can leave if you want," she said.

My jaw dropped and I had to smack it back on. This is just a kid does she really know about THAT stuff? " No, no, no you've got it all wrong. Just friends sleeping in the same room. Nothing more and nothing less," I said.

Lilynette smiled and moved to another mountain of pillows on the far side of the room. " Whatever you say," she said. Starrk came back out and collapsed on the mountain of pillows next to me.

" You forgot your pajamas," he said eyes closed.

" Oh uh ya I guess," I said. I couldn't tell him no one ever gave me any. Starrk sighed and got up again. He went to a drawer and held out some of his pajamas for me. " No I can't I-"

" Just take it," he said with a yawn. I took the pajamas and stepped into the bathroom. After I put them on I looked in the mirror and saw how big they were. I smelled them and they smelled like Starrk, musky but comforting. I stepped back out and saw Starrk was asleep with an extra blanket next to him, for me I suppose. I laid down next to him, feeling completely at ease now, and closed my eyes. I fell asleep only a few moments after into the cushy pillows.

Starrk POV

I closed my eyes and waited for Kaori to come back out. I heard her get under the covers and waited until her breathing slowed. Once I was sure she was asleep I sat up and opened my eyes. I smiled lightly down on her at the sight. She held a stern face with a light smile every once in a while during the day. But right now, while she was asleep, she had this soft, defenseless look gracing her features.

I saw Kaori the first time when she beat up Aizen in the throne room. I had never seen Aizen bleed before she came but she made him bleed in the first minute she was here. She was strong, very strong. I didn't actually meet her until I ran into her the next day so I decided to get to know her by leading her to the training room. She wanted to know more about arrancar so I explained how things worked. But truthfully I wanted to know more about her. At the end when she smiled at me I felt the smile go straight to my heart. I had never seen such a large smile on her face and it was beautiful. I wanted more of that smile; I wanted it all the time. It took only a day but I was certain I was in love.

I got to know Kaori even more last night and she had such a miserable life. I was relieved when she said that she wasn't Aizen's 'toy'. The others and I had assumed she was his but thankfully not. I looked down at her face carefully. Why don't you smile Kaori? I know you have that small smile but why don't you always show that real, happy smile? I wanted her to smile that way… for me. I wanted her to be with me. I wanted her. Aizen wanted her too though. I pulled the covers up around her then laid back again. No, he doesn't get her. He can't make her happy again. But I can. I closed my eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep, Kaori's bright smile lighting up my dreams.


	15. Chapter 14

Normal POV

I woke up the next morning to a ticking sensation on my face. Blinking a few times, I opened my eyes and and held in my gasp. Starrk was an inch away from my face, his breath the tickling sensation. I quickly scooted back. We must have rolled near each other by accident. I sighed in relief and went to the bathroom to change and quietly left to go to breakfast then sat with the others in cafeteria. " Hey Kaori where'd you go last night? You were gone this morning," Grimmjow said.

" I slept in Starrk's room," I said simply. I kept eating but I saw the others had paused.

" You SLEPT in Starrk's room?" Szayel asked.

I sighed annoyed then said, " Yes we just slept. Nothing more."

" Are ya sure?" Nnoitra asked with a giant smile.

" Yes I'm sure. You two idiots were cuddling on the couch so I couldn't sleep there," I said. Grimmjow laughed and Szayel and Nnoitra turned away from each other. " And this pussy was hogging the mattress," I said making Grimmjow growl and Nnoitra and Szayel laugh.

" What'd you say bitch?" Grimmjow asked.

" Aren't you some kind of cat person or something?" I asked.

" What the hell makes you say that?" Grimmjow asked.

" You were curled up like a cat and purring in your sleep," I said like it was obvious. Nnoitra and Szayel cracked up more but Grimmjow growled.

" I'm not a fucking cat!" Grimmjow shouted.

" Down boy," I said smirking. The others laughed even harder, the whole cafeteria turning to see what was going on now, and Grimmjow slammed him fists on the table then stood up.

" That's it! Let's settle this," Grimmjow said. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the cafeteria. We ended up in the training room, the other arrancar waiting for me.

" Grimmjow-" I began.

" We're going to fight it out. Come on draw your blade," Grimmjow said. The other espada entered.

I sighed then said, " Grimmjow you don't want to do this."

" What's the matter? Prove to me how strong you are. Prove that Aizen didn't bring you here for your body," Grimmjow smirked.

I sighed angrily and looked at the sky. I know he was just trying to get me mad, he didn't really mean it. " Fine come on," I said lazily motioning Grimmjow towards me.

The others murmured at my action, not drawing my zanpakuto. Grimmjow looked angrier. " Draw your blade damn it! I'm not going to go easy on you!" Grimmjow shouted.

" Just get it over with," I said dully. Grimmjow growled then lunged forward. I swiftly dodged his attacks, his anger fueled attacks easy to read. For every attack I dodged I was able to also hit Grimmjow with a fist or a kick. This quickly enraged Grimmjow further.

He jumped back and put his hand on his blade. " Grind: Pantera!" Grimmjow shouted. His spiritual pressure exploded and he was lost in a cloud of dust. I covered my eyes and watched his spiritual pressure grow. Geez he was really mad. The clouds parted and Grimmjow was revealed, looking at me steely.

I started hysterically laughing though. "You-You've got a fucking tail! And ears! You are a fucking cat!" I shouted laughing. The entire room burst into laughter and Grimmjow roared then ran at me. He was much faster now but I could still handle him. He was clawing at me so furiously. I soon found myself closing in on the wall; I was about to be cornered by the cat. Time to end this. Grimmjow smiled when he saw the wall closing in. I smiled evilly back, taking Grimmjow's smile away leaving him slightly confused as to why I would be the one smiling. I flipped back and landed on the wall then launched myself off of it.

The force by which I pushed off made the wall crack, a crater in the wall. Grimmjow's eyes widened at my hidden strength and got ready to block by crossing his arms but it was too late for him. I hit him as hard as possible with my fist. For a moment, he was able to stop the attack but I saw that white armor on his arms crack then explode into bits. Grimmjow flew back at a high velocity and went through the wall on the other side. I landed gracefully, as if nothing had happened. The spectators were either staring at the hole in the wall or at me. I had beaten the sixth strongest espada with one hit. They were obviously impressed and I had proven myself.

I strutted over to the hole in the wall only to have Grimmjow emerge. I broke his resurreccion completely but Grimmjow lunged at me with just his sword. His blade was weak now so when he made a move to hit me I simply grabbed it. He looked at me shocked along with everyone else. " The zanpakuto is the combination of your soul and your reishi. You used all your spiritual pressure in your release leaving your blade weak. Meaning I can do this," I said then snapped his blade in half. There was the sound of his blade hitting the ground but nothing else. The room was completely silent.

Grimmjow stared at me even more shocked. " I can't even sense your reishi but you have enough power to break my blade?" he asked.

" I told you I wasn't Aizen's bitch," I said making Grimmjow actually laugh. He pulled the other half of his blade back and looked it over.

" I can fix it," he said.

" The zanpakuto can never be destroyed," I said in agreement.

He sighed and put away his blade then held out his hand. " You're a bitch but you're not his bitch. Plus you kick ass. You win," he said.

I chuckled and took his hand. " Damn straight I won," I said.

" I'm not that weak," Grimmjow said.

" She beat ya in one hit," Nnoitra said walking over with my other espada friends.

" And I'll beat you with two if you don't back off," I said playfully.

" Ya, ya whatever," Nnoitra said but still looked me over cautiously. I looked back at Grimmjow and took his arm.

" You better go see Szayel. This looks bad," I said.

" I'm fine," Grimmjow said. I slapped his arm and he hissed, making the others laugh. " Fine whatever. See ya tonight," Grimmjow said walking out with the other espada. I turned back to the trainees and sighed.

" Sorry about that. Grimmjow started it," I said. Soon a small group formed around me in excitement, telling me how great I did. Any malice held previously disappeared. Training went by more smoothly then ever, the arrancar actually wanting to listen and follow me. I happily ate my apple after dinner as I walked back to my room. Aizen walked at me from the other side of the hall with a girl laughing on his arm. Whatever. Aizen turned and saw me then smiled.

" Hello Kaori nice to see you alive and well," he said blocking me from moving past him.

" If you're talking about my fight with Grimmjow it was a synch," I said ignoring the girl.

Aizen smirked then pulled the woman forward. " This is Satsuki. She'll be spending the night with me," Aizen said.

I looked at Satsuki who was smirking like she was better than me. " So what's your job around here? Pole cleaning?" I asked with my own smirk. Satsuki hmmphed at me.

" Now Kaori that wasn't nice. Don't be jealous of her just because she gets me for the night. If you wanted to you should have asked first," Aizen said.

I sighed angrily and rubbed my temple. " I'm not jealous of her I'm mad at you. Besides me does anyone actually do anything around here?" I asked.

" What do you mean?" Aizen asked.

" Don't think I didn't see that pile of paper work on your desk. I'm the only one who actually does something of value in this place. All you do is fuck girls all the damn time. Stop acting like a playboy and be a leader to your army," I said walking around Aizen and back to my room.

I went and changed into my normal clothes then headed to the bar. I found Aizen to be more annoying than anything. I really am the only person doing anything around here. I entered the bar and saw the others had moved around a large table in the middle. Everyone was finally getting along, making me smile just a bit. I sat between Grimmjow and Starrk with my bottle. " You're looking better Grimmjow," I said looking at his bandaged arms.

" Ya no thanks to you," Grimmjow said.

" I distinctly remember you inviting Kaori to fight not the other way around," Starrk said.

" I know I know. It was really fun!" Grimmjow said happily. The others laughed and I smiled at that. " Next time though you better use your zanpakuto. I want to fight you blade to blade."

I stiffened at that, not responding. " What? Can't use ur blade as well Kaori?" Nnoitra asked.

I sighed and put my zanpakuto on the table. " Open it," I said simply. They all gave me a weird look but Grimmjow ended up grabbing my zanpakuto. He gave it a tug but no luck. He started pulling as hard as possible, making Nnoitra laugh.

" You do it then," Grimmjow said tossing my zanpakuto to Nnoitra. Nnoitra smirked and tried to open it but to no avail. Soon the entire table had taken a shot at opening my zanpakuto. I looked down on them as they had all just fallen down from trying a tug of war style of get the blade out. I picked my zanpakuto back up and the others joined me at the table.

" What the fuck is wrong with your zanpakuto?" Grimmjow asked.

" He has rejected me," I said simply and took a sip of my drink.

" Rejected?" Starrk asked.

" A zanpakuto can reject its owner. Most likely the wielder had disappointed the zanpakuto in someway and the blade seals itself away," Szayel said and I nodded in agreement.

" So what'd ya do huh?" Nnoitra asked. I looked into my bottle and sighed. I messed up. I was weak and was beaten by my enemy. I've trained and trained and trained and become the strongest, fastest, best I'll possibly ever be but my blade still hasn't opened again.

" Kaori?" I looked up and saw Starrk had said my name. The others were staring at me as well. I smiled a fake smile and stood up.

" It's time for me to go to bed. Goodnight," I said grabbing another bottle and walking away. I may be as strong as I'll ever be but it still won't make my zanpakuto happy.

" Hey Kaori wait," I heard a voice say. I turned and saw it was Starrk. " Are you ok?"

I smiled and said, " I'm fine I'm really just tired."

Starrk stared down on me. " No you're not," he said simply.

I blinked a few times, my fake smile gone. I sighed and motioned him to follow me. We walked in silence for a few minutes. " The zanpakuto… it's a part of you. It essentially is you in the form of a blade. To be rejected by my own means I'm rejecting myself. It hurts," I said sadly.

Starrk paused in thought then said, " You remember the girl in my room, Lilynette right?" Starrk asked. I nodded in response. " Truthfully we are one in the same. We used to be the same person."

I stared at him in shock then smiled and laughed, Starrk giving me a quizzical look. " You two are opposites but you fit together. It's like yin and yang you know? I guess it makes sense," I said.

" Lilynette and I were separated from each other essentially but we still stayed together. I think you will be reunited with your blade when the two of you are ready to be together," he said.

I genuinely smiled at that and Starrk smiled back a little too. We talked for a little more as my room got closer. Suddenly the doors to Aizen's room opened and the girl from earlier stormed out. She saw me and glared then ran off. Starrk and I looked at each other and laughed a little then stopped outside my room. " So this is my stop," I said simply.

" I know. Good night," Starrk said and began to walk away. I paused and bit my lip.

" Hey Starrk," I called out. He paused and turned his head lazily. " Do you uh want to come in?" I asked.

Starrk's eyes widened for a moment then he turned and came back. " Of course," he said. Starrk followed me inside and I poured a couple drinks then joined him on the couch.

" So why did you join Aizen?" I asked hoping to end the silence.

" Lilynette and I were always the only ones. No one could get near us because we were too powerful together. Aizen found us and told us that we could join a group of people powerful like us. So we agreed," he said.

" How did you and Lilynette become two separate arrancars?" I asked.

" We were one being that wished to be weaker so he split his soul into two," Starrk said.

" You wanted to be weak?"

" I told you we were always too strong to be near anyone else."

"But being weak is terrible," I said. I clenched my fists. " If you're weak for just one moment your enemy can get to you and finish you off."

Starrk put his hand on top of mine, drawing my attention to him. " Is that what happened to you?" Starrk asked.

" Yes… I underestimated my enemy and it... it ruined everything. My zanpakuto rejects me because I'm too weak," I said darkly.

" You're not weak," Starrk said. I turned towards him and saw he was staring at me almost angrily. " You beat the sixth strongest arrancar with one punch. You made Aizen bleed. None of us have ever gotten close to doing that. I wouldn't doubt you're stronger than I am." Starrk said.

I blushed and looked away. " Um thanks. That was really nice," I said. I heard Starrk chuckle and nod. We kept talking and Starrk told me stories of Lilynette's antics, making me laugh more and more every time and Starrk seemed pretty happy too. A few hours later Starrk let out a yawn making me laugh yet again. " Time for bed huh?" I asked getting up.

" Ya it's pretty late for me that is," Starrk said. I walked him to the door and he stepped outside.

" I'll see you tomorrow," I said turning to go to bed.

" Kaori," Starrk said stopping me. I turned back to him. " I had fun tonight we should do this again."

" I did too. Thanks for lifting my spirits," I said smiling. Starrk smiled back and stared at me for a few moments. " What?"

He reached forward and put his hand against my cheek. I froze and felt the heat rise up to my face. " I like when you smile. Try to smile more ok?" Starrk asked. I simply nodded, unable to respond in any other way. " Good night," Starrk said walking away. I quietly shut the door and touched my face. It was still so warm and the feeling of his hand lingered. I shook the thought away and got ready for bed. Once I was lying down though I couldn't help but touch the area and smile, blissful thoughts in my mind as I fell asleep.

Aizen POV

After Kaori woke me up I laid back again and thought of my plans for the day, which consisted of getting Kaori. I quickly dressed and began walking to the daily meeting. " Hello Lord Aizen," a voice said. I turned and saw it was an arrancar woman.

" Good afternoon…" I began but couldn't remember her name. There were too many of them now.

" Satsuki, my names Satsuki," she said. I nodded and began to move forward but she stepped in my path. " I was wondering if you had picked someone to spend the night with."

I was going to say yes, because I still wanted Kaori, but I looked closer at the woman before me. She had similar long, black hair like Kaori's. I smirked then said, " I haven't actually. Would you like to join me?" I asked.

Satsuki lit up and nodded. I moved past her, plan in mind. I spent the rest of the day planning for tonight and smiled when I saw Kaori after dinner. She stared indifferently at the sight of me with another woman. She was supposed to be jealous but instead she grew angry and it wasn't at the woman but at me. Everything she said was right though. All I do is sleep with girls. Kaori went to her room to change and I dragged Satsuki to my room. Just because my plan was ruined doesn't mean I can't take advantage of the situation. And I was angry too and nothing is better than angry sex. Soon we were in each other's embrace, Satsuki moaning and gasping in pleasure. I wasn't happy though, distracted from my own satisfaction.

In fact I wasn't in that much pleasure this girl wasn't too good. But she had Kaori's long hair. I leaned forward into her hair and took a deep whiff. Way, way too much perfume gross. However when I pulled back Kaori was lying beneath me with a sultry look on her face. My eyes widened and I stopped for a moment. Her hair was splayed out against my sheets and she was panting with her head turned to the side and her eyes closed. She opened her eyes into lusty slits and turned back to me asking, " What's the matter? Please don't stop," Kaori panted. Oh trust me I won't. We kept going at it for a long time and I couldn't remember the last time I felt this good.

" Kaori!" I shouted in pleasure when I finally released.

" What?" I heard someone snarl. I looked down and saw it wasn't Kaori but Satsuki. I had only imagined Kaori writhing in pleasure beneath me. I was going to say something but Satsuki pushed me off of her and got dressed then left. I sighed equally as angry and laid back. Nobody, NOBODY, rejects me. Ever. Except her, that fox. Fine, I can sleep without a woman tonight. I laid back and began to go to sleep until I heard a noise a while later. It went away so I closed my eyes again. A moment later it came back, laughter.

I got up and changed then quietly opened the door that connects to Kaori's room. Kaori was with Starrk and they were laughing together. The two of them. Alone. And Kaori was smiling and laughing with him. I felt my blood boil at the sight. I saw her first she is mine! Thankfully they got up a moment later, Starrk going to bed it seems. I watched in horror though as Starrk reached out and grazed Kaori's cheek, making her blush. She smiled and touched the spot when she closed the door. I silently closed my door and angrily ran my hands through my hair.

Why was I so angry about this? Many of the girls I slept with also slept with other men so why did seeing Kaori simply being touched ignite me? I needed her and I needed her bad. I thought back to seeing her lying beneath me, begging for more of me and the way our bodies fitted together. I shivered in delight as I laid back in bed. Now the way she turned me down only turned me on. Yes I would make Kaori mine, mine and mine alone. I paused at that thought. I didn't want her with any other man, what did that mean? I threw that thought away as I began planning for how I would get her. I opened my eyes and saw the pile of papers on the desk. I suppose it starts with that. But that would be for tomorrow. Tonight I would sleep with pleasant dreams of Kaori dancing through my mind.


	16. Chapter 15

Normal POV

" Ok guys lunch time," I called out to the arrancar. Everyone sighed in exhaustion and nodded, happy for the break.

" Are you going to lunch Kaori sempai?" Akemi asked.

" No I had a big breakfast actually so I feel pretty good. I'm just going to hang out here you go ahead," I said.

Soon it was just me in the large space. I moved to the wooden boxing dummy and began punching and kicking it. I was… bothered. Bothered by Aizen. For a few weeks now he has been off. He was working hard now to my surprise. Still sleeping with women but also getting his work done. It was odd behavior for him at least. It threw me off a little. I felt the sweat building up as I began to hit faster and faster. I felt at peace when I was fighting like this. In fact I felt my eyes close and now I was fighting the dummy blind yet still at peace. And soon I was lost in the fight.

Aizen POV

I was walking towards the training room wanting to watch how the training of my army was going. Because that's what a leader does. And that's what Kaori wants. And I want Kaori happy and to like me, to want me the way I want her. It appeared I was too late though as I saw a mass of arrancar heading towards me. They all stopped and bowed. " Good afternoon Lord Aizen," they all said simultaneously.

" Afternoon. How is the training going?" I asked.

" Very well my lord. Kaori sempai is working us very hard," a tired looking arrancar said. I looked around and saw all of them were pretty tired. I smirked at that.

" Where are you all heading now?" I asked.

" It's lunchtime my lord," another said.

I looked around and saw Kaori wasn't there. " Did Kaori already head to lunch?" I asked.

" No she stayed in the training room my lord," Akemi said.

What was she doing there? " Thank you. I'll be staying to watch your training after lunch," I said. The others nodded and whispered to each other as they walked past me. I went to the training room and saw Kaori was punching a dummy pretty ferociously. She was gleaming with sweat and it was such a turn on. I immediately imagined her laying down and sweating under me. I wanted her, I wanted her so bad. I moved forward a bit and saw she was fighting the dummy eyes closed. I couldn't help but smile at it, she was so incredible.

" You must not be as strong as I thought. You should have broken that dummy by now," I said once I was close enough.

Kaori stopped and looked at me shocked. She must have been in some sort of fighting trance. " I'm not trying to break it I'm working on where my hits go," she said calm again.

" Maybe you should try on something more real," I said motioning to myself.

Kaori let out a quick laugh then said, " You couldn't fight me hand to hand. Do you even know hand to hand?" Kaori asked.

" Of course," I said smiling. Of course not. I knew enough to get by but for someone like Kaori who was a master well I was going to lose.

" Fine whatever. But just so you know I'm going to enjoy this," Kaori said smirking and walking past me to the center of the training area. She asked me for an outfit to train in so I gave her one of my own choosing. And what an outfit it was. Skintight and the only all black outfit in Las Noches. I thought it made her look like the one of a kind girl she is. And how I loved the way she talked back to me. I watched her sway her hips back and forth and the movement of her body in that skintight suit. How I wanted to rip that thing off and pin her to the ground, taking her right here. I calmly collected myself and moved over to her, shrugging off my shirt and jacket in the process.

When Kaori turned back to me her eyes widened for a moment. " Lose your shirt in the walk over?" she asked not looking away from my abs. I can't help being this well shaped.

" Didn't want to get it sweaty. Is that a problem?" I asked.

Kaori looked back up at me annoyed. " Not at all. Are you ready?" she asked getting into fighting position. I nodded and got into my own position. Kaori leapt forward a second later, not giving me a chance to prepare. It felt like another second later that I was slammed onto the ground, Kaori sitting on my back with my face aching. " Having fun yet?"

" Not really," I mumbled into the ground.

" Come on," Kaori said helping me up. " You're gripping your fist too tightly. Let me help you."

She moved besides my arm and lifted it up. She started talking as she twisted my arm around but I wasn't paying attention to that. As she pulled my arm towards her, my elbow was just barely grazing her front. She either didn't care or was too busy instructing me. I was just staring at her, not paying attention to a word she said. I loved the way she was caressing my arm, her strength, her beauty, everything. Wait loved? As I looked over her body I paused when I got to her arms. They were scars all over them how have I not noticed before? Kaori always wears long sleeves that's why. " Kaori where did you get all those scars?" I asked her mid sentence.

She paused and looked down at her own arms then took a step away. " I… I'd rather not say," she fumbled.

" Why not?"

" Because it's something I don't like to talk about."

" Even with me?"

" Especially with you."

I sighed in defeat. Something for another day I suppose. " Do you want to spar again?" I asked. She smiled and nodded and we went several more times, me losing each time. Kaori held my arm again, twisting and rubbing and talking about something that was not half as important as just watching her was.

" Aizen?" Kaori asked drawing my attention back. " I uh I wanted to say how proud I was that you stepped up. Good job."

I looked at her closely and saw she was blushing a bit in embarrassment. That was so cute. This was the first time she had been nice to me since coming here. It made me feel so happy for some reason, leaving such a warm feeling in my chest. " Thank you Kaori. I have been trying harder lately. You were right I wasn't doing my job as leader of an army."

Kaori scoffed then said, " Of course I was right idiot."

I couldn't help but laugh at that making Kaori smile. She paused though and looked down to see she was still holding my arm. She hastily let it go to my dissatisfaction. " Sorry," she muttered afterwards.

" It's fine I like the way you touch me," I said smirking. Kaori groaned and I laughed again. We both simply smiled at each other for a moment.

Kaori went back to her serious expression however. "You're a womanizer who not only sleeps with a different woman every night but tosses them out like trash the next day. On top of that you are planning to take over the world and kill innocent souls," she said. Damn it I lost. She's never going to sleep with me. " But I think if we both try we can at least get along."

I looked up and saw the smile had come back. I nodded, extremely happy with her response. " Yes I think we can get along. But I also think we can do better than just get along," I said.

" Pssh whatever pervert," Kaori said then walked towards the door. I smiled after her and saw she opened the door just as the trainees came back. I watched as she trained the arrancar for the rest of the day in both awe and anger. Awe because she was such an expert that she was not only able to elevate their powers but I saw a few of them reach their resurreccion with her help. Anger because she was touching all the arrancars the way she had touched me earlier except all over. I knew she was just teaching them but it infuriated me. The male arrancars were blushing and I felt the fire growing more and more inside of me. Soon training was over and Kaori wiped her face before stepping over to me.

" So?" she asked then took a big gulp of water.

" So what?" I asked watching a little water trickle out her mouth and down her throat.

She exhaled after finishing her bottle of water off. " So how did they do? How did I do?" she asked.

" All of you did great. I'm really impressed with you though," I said.

Kaori shrugged and began to walk out. " I was trained to kill since I was a child so I think I know how to train these kids," she said.

" I'm surprised how much stronger they are in such a short time."

" You gave me a blank canvas and told me to paint. It's easy when you know what to do and are free to do it."

I nodded in agreement. " What are you doing now?" I asked.

Kaori looked down at herself for a moment. " I suppose since I got pretty sweaty today I should take a shower," she said.

" Then maybe I can join you?" I asked.

Kaori stared at me blankly for a moment. " You really don't get it do you?" she asked.

" What? That I'm by far the most attractive, powerful male here?" I asked.

Kaori sighed. " That I'm not that kind of girl," she said as if hurt.

I blinked in confusion then smiled. " What are you talking about? Everyone likes this, me. There is no girl who doesn't want this," I said motioning to myself.

Kaori let out a dark chuckle though and looked back up at me. " And that's where you're wrong Aizen. That's not what every girl wants. Not what I want. And you just can't seem to wrap your head around that can you?" she asked me. I blinked and kept my silence. " You say my tactics don't work on you but guess what? Your tactics don't work on me. Your looks and power don't matter to me. So what do you have left when those are taken away?"

" I…" I began but nothing came to mind.

Kaori put a hand on my shoulder, which surprised me. " Goodnight Aizen, see you tomorrow," she said then began walking away. Her hand slid off my shoulder and across my chest before finally making it's departure. I watched as the large training rooms doors opened then shut with a loud bang after she left.

She doesn't care that I'm one of the strongest shinigami in the history of the soul society, or that I'm the wielder of the hogyoku, or even that I'm attractive. So what does she care about, what does she want from me? All I know is that I want her even more now. Normally I would have given up by now if a woman had rejected me this strongly. But Kaori isn't like any of those other woman. I've never wanted anything as bad as I wanted her. I needed to make her mine before anyone else could, namely Starrk. But how? How do I make her want me the way I want her when she doesn't care about any of my strong points? What do you want from me Kaori?


	17. Chapter 16

6 months later

Normal POV

" Ok guys it's been a good six months but today's the day you prove yourselves to Aizen. I'm going to be assigning you your rank based on your performance over the time I've spent here. Don't hold a grudge just take your number and be happy with it. Some of you may be chosen to be 'fraccion' as Aizen calls it. That means you'll be serving directly under an espada that chose you and be like a servant to them. Ok are you all ready?" I asked bored. They all smiled and tackled me happily like a bunch of kids. The training for this group of arrancar was fun but hard work. I think they all looked up to me now for some reason.

" Kaori are you ready to go?" Grimmjow asked.

" Let's get this over with," I said rubbing the back of my head. We walked into an auditorium like area and everyone sat down while I went to the stage. It felt like I was a principle at a high school graduation. " Ok I'm not going to give some sappy speech about how great you all were so don't get your hopes up," I said dully making all of them laugh. They were used to my fairly emotionless attitude by now. " Ok number 50 is Tesra Lindocruz come on up to get a crummy piece of paper that now defines who you are as a person" I said sarcastically giving Aizen a glare. Why did they need a document? He walked up smiling.

" Thank you Kaori senpai," he said happily.

" I told you not to call me senpai. And you're not mad that I ranked you lowest of your class?" I asked.

" No senpai I'm just glad you helped me get stronger," Tesra said, then bowed and left. I smiled lightly, he was too kind. This went on for quite some time until we were down to the final ones.

" Number 12 Shawlong Koufang come on down," I said dully. He angrily took the paper and left. Guess he wanted to be 11. " And finally number 11 goes to Akemi. Come on down" I said. She excitedly ran up to me and tackled me in a hug, making the others laugh. After the infirmary incident Akemi worshipped the ground I walked on. In Akemi's resurreccion her blade turned into a whip and if it hit you, you burst into flames. She was strong but loud and clumsy, her one downfall.

" Thanks Kaori senpai," she said smiling at me.

" Get your boobs out of my face!" I mumbled into her chest. She pulled away and laughed. I looked at the audience and all the guys had bloody noses looking at us. I glared and they all shrieked.

" It's the Kamikaze Kaori Killer Glare! Run!" someone shouted. In a matter of moments the auditorium emptied out. I stood up and sighed. The rumor was I killed one of the students with my infamous glare.

" Nice job Kaori," I heard Aizen say. I turned and he was walking towards me with Gin and Tousen.

" All I did was read off a bunch of names," I said dully.

" I meant the training. I really like your training uniform," he said giving me the up down. When I was training the students, I switched to a skintight suit that allowed for more movement and I could sweat without giving a crap.

" It really wasn't a big deal. They all had the potential all I had to do was tap into it. Besides it's my job that you made me do remember?" I said then walked away. He grabbed my hand though and turned me around.

" I was hoping you would join me tonight?" he asked smoothly, " Maybe a few drinks in my room?"

I sighed angrily and jerked my hand away, " I'm going to give you the same answer that I have been giving you everyday for the past 6 months: no you fucking man whore," I said seriously then walked away to the sound of Aizen's chuckling. Like I said for the past 6 months Aizen has tried to get me in bed with him and I shut him down every time. He pestered me once a day every day, using all the pick up lines possible. In the end he'd give up and get another girl to go with him. I went back to my room and changed into my normal uniform then walked to the bar and streamers went off.

" Congratulations Kaori," was the simultaneous shout. I looked around and all the espada and a few of the numeros were there.

" I must be in the wrong room. Goodbye," I said turning around to leave. Grimmjow grabbed me and dragged me back into the room.

" Are you fucking stupid? We just shouted your name of course you're in the right room!" he yelled happily. I looked around and everyone was smiling at me.

" Sorry I just uh… never had a real party before. I've never been to a party either," I said shyly rubbing the back of my head. Grimmjow looked at me shocked.

" Then let's have a party!" he shouted and everyone cheered. I sat back and watched as everyone danced around and drank to their hearts content. Some of the espada were picking out their fraccion too. So this was a party huh?

" Kaori senpai!" Ggio shouted running over.

"I told you the first day and every day since then: it's not senpai," I said trying to sound scary.

" Senpai you're so funny ha-ha. I know when you're really mad. Barragan the second espada asked me to be his fraccion isn't that great!?" Ggio said happily. He was one of my favorite students so I was happy for him.

" I knew someone would pick you, you were one of the better students. You have great enthusiasm and a fighting spirit. Congratulations" I said smiling lightly.

" Thanks senpai that means a lot coming from you. I promise to put your techniques to the test and train even harder than before. Have a good time tonight senpai!" He said bowing then running off. I sighed angrily at hearing him say sempai yet again, leaned back and closed my eyes, but smiled just a bit. Good for him, good for all of them.

" Is this spot taken?" I opened my eyes and saw Starrk asked smiling down on me.

" Ya it's for a friend of mine," I said smiling lightly. " Tall, brown hair, sleeps a lot. You know him?" Starrk chuckled and sat down. Starrk was probably my best friend here other than Grimmjow. He looked out for me and kept Aizen off my back everyone once in a while and I stopped Lilynette from shoving her fist in his mouth. Neither of us were especially emotional people in terms of expressing happiness so we got along just nicely. I looked around, as people slowly got more and more drunk.

" Kaori! It's cake time!" Grimmjow shouted, happily drunk. He started carrying the cake over before he tripped and fell. Everyone gasped but Ulquiorra caught the cake effortlessly but not Grimmjow. " Emotionless…. Bastard," Grimmjow said on the floor before passing out. Everyone laughed then Ulquiorra walked over and set the cake down.

" Welcome to the family Kaori," Ulquiorra said emotionlessly. I looked around as everyone smiled happily at me. I looked at Starrk and he smiled too. A family? They really did want me here? I looked at the cake and the candles. They were small and warm, like the feeling in my chest. I smiled and laughed a real laugh.

" Thanks everyone!" I said genuinely happy. Everyone looked at me shocked, even Ulquiorra. When was the last time I really smiled huh? Never here at least. Everyone clapped and cheered as I blew out the candles. We all ate cake happily and drank some more booze. Slowly people left leaving Starrk, a now awake Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Szayel, Nnoitra, and me. Just as I was about to sit down with them I felt a tug on my sleeve.

" Akemi aren't you heading out?" I asked her.

" I just wanted to tell you Halibel asked me to be one of her fraccion," Akemi said quietly looking away.

" Congratulations, she's very strong. You'll fit in nicely with her other fraccion they're all girls," I said with a small smile.

" But… I said no," Akemi said shifting around nervously now.

" Why not? Don't you want to be a fraccion? It's a great honor from what I understand," I said questioningly.

She shifted around nervously a bit more before saying anything. She suddenly looked up at me intensely, " Senpai I… I want to be your fraccion!" she shouted.

I looked at her shocked. " You do realize I'm not an espada right? Not even an arrancar?" I said questioningly.

She looked down at the ground blushing then said, " I don't care senpai! You were the first person to care about me since father and you helped open my eyes to see the world again. Please senpai!"

I turned to look at the others who shrugged at me. I sighed angrily then rubbed my temples. " If you call me senpai one more time, ONE MORE TIME while serving me you're done got it?" I said angrily. I can't believe I'm doing this. She looked up at me then smiled and tackled me.

" Oh thank you senpai! Oh no I mean Kaori senpai! No I mean Kaori-san! Is Kaori-san ok?" she asked looking down on me. I couldn't respond because her boobs were in my face, again. I flailed my arms around, trying to say I couldn't breathe. " Oh no sorry Kaori-san!" she said getting up. I sat up, finally breathing again, and gave her a look but she just smiled happily.

" Just give me the week off ok? Then you can follow me around or do whatever it is you want to do." I mumbled.

" Ok Kaori-san, thank you very much!" she said then left cheerfully.

What have I gotten myself into? I chuckled and stood up. If I'm not careful her cheery attitude might rub off on me. I sat around one table with the other espada, now drinking and playing truth or dare. Everyone gave the most dares to Grimmjow because he was so stupidly drunk that he would do anything and wouldn't remember any of it in the morning.

Grimmjow just ran back from his latest dare. He was dared by Nnoitra to run into Aizen's room naked and screaming and run back here. Judging from the stupid grin on his face it worked. I looked away as he got dressed, laughing just a little. He collapsed into his chair laughing drunkenly. " Kaori!" he said dramatically pointing at me, making everyone laugh. " Truth or dare!"

I smirked and looked at him, " Truth" I said knowing he wouldn't remember it in the morning.

" Are you a virgin?" he said smiling drunkenly. I paused shocked. Everyone looked at my expression. What should I say?

" Grimmjow go back to your room you're drunk," Starrk said seriously. " Games over come on guys." I clenched my fist.

" No, I'm not," I said looking down. It was quiet again. Grimmjow fell out of his chair, finally too drunk, and passed out.

" How many has it been hmm?" Nnoitra asked. He was such an ass sometimes.

" Enough the games over," Starrk said looking at my face.

" 3" I said. I felt the gates breaking. The darkness inside me was going to pour out.

" Who were they?" Szayel asked.

" Come on Kaori you don't have to do this," Starrk said.

" One of them was the man I was sent to kill. I didn't even know the names of the other two," I said. I felt their expressions, now realizing what I meant. The gates were opened and the demons were out.

I broke into the warehouse and crept around. There he was, Yuuma, the arms dealer. All I have to do is kill him and get out. He closed a crate and then sat down on a chair. I quickly and quietly went behind him and held my zanpakuto against his throat.

" Yuuma, you are wanted dead by Head Captain Yamamoto for crimes of murder and treason. Do you have any last words?" I asked.

He looked up at me, completely relaxed. " Oh, you're so young. I'm impressed. A teenager got through my security"

" Don't judge me based on my appearance," I said angrily.

" I think you're lovely. Just my type." He said smirking.

" Enough your time is up" I said. Then the rope was around my neck and I was thrown backwards. In a matter of moments I was tied up and defenseless.

" No I think you're time is up," Yuuma said while walking over to me. Two others followed him.

" Hey what do you want do with her?" the first man asked.

" We're going to kill her of course, but why not have a little fun first? She's very pretty," the second one said turning my face towards him. Fun? What did he mean by that? The two of them smirked and pulled out some knives while Yuuma dragged me into a back room.

I was there for days before someone came to rescue me. But it felt like years. They weren't kind or gentle just rough. It was the most painful experience of my life and I had already had my eyeballs ripped out. I was humiliated and beaten down so many times. It wasn't just rape but physical and mental torture. The recovery took longer however. I couldn't even move an inch for a week and I was walking again after a month. I was wrapped up in gauze over every inch of my body, a walking mummy.

It took a month for me to even talk again and another year for me to even look at my zanpakuto. But it was too late because my zanpakuto had already rejected me. Many of the scars from the abuse are gone but the memories are still there. Buried deep inside of me. I turned to alcohol for comfort. If I drank just enough, not enough to get drunk but enough to be on the line, then the demons could go away. The demons from my past. Their smiling and pleasured faces at my expense were locked away with poison. That's why I drink, to lock my demons away.


	18. Chapter 17

I woke from my trance and looked up. Everyone was looking at my hand and me. I had crushed the bottle while I was holding in my dreamlike state and there were glass shards now embedded into my palm. It was bleeding and there was a fairly large pool of blood on the table. How long was I in that daze? I got up and grabbed two more bottles from the bar. " Kaori wait," Starrk said grabbing my arm before I left, " You've had more than usual already. Plus you should let Szayel get a look at your hand."

I turned and gave my best glare, making the others shriek but Starrk kept looking at me seriously. I sighed angrily and sat down holding out my hand. Szayel cautiously stepped over, pulled a tool out of his pocket, and began pulling out the glass. I opened the bottle in my hand and began chugging. The demons were out, I had to lock them away. I quickly went through the first bottle and dropped it, panting. When was the last time I had actually gotten drunk? I'm going to need to tonight. I reached for the next bottle but Starrk grabbed my hand. " Stop" he said sternly.

" Give it to me," I said angrily looking down.

" No"

" Give me the fucking bottle!" I shouted. It was silent and even Szayel stopped moving. Starrk sighed and let go of me. I grabbed the bottle and tried to open it but my hand was shaking. " Fuck!" I shouted and threw it across the room. I began panting heavily as the memories began to rise. I was going to lose it and people would get hurt, just like last time. I felt Szayel pull away and I looked at my bandaged hand. I looked like a mummy after those guys were done with me back then this was nothing now. I put my head in my hands and grabbed my hair. Keep it down, keep it down, keep it down.

" Kaori" I heard a voice say but I was already falling. I was falling back into the darkness. " Kaori" with a splash I fell into that black pool. " Kaori!" I reached a single hand out for someone to grab. Please, please help. My hands were pulled away and my face tilted up. " Kaori," Starrk said looking me in the eyes. I panted and just looked at him. That was close. He gently picked me up and carried me out. " I got this go to bed guys," he said behind his back. I didn't hear anything so I assumed they agreed.

Starrk carried me silently through the halls, the only noise being his footsteps. I slowly leaned against him and clutched his shirt tightly as I began to pant again. Starrk looked down on me nervous and sadly then he shifted me so that my head was right under his and somehow it comforted me a bit more. He opened my door with his foot and brought me into my room then set me down on my bed. " Where are your pajamas?" he asked quietly.

" I don't have any," I replied monotonously.

" What do you mean you don't have any?" he asked incredulously.

" I don't have any. I was going to ask for some but then I got used to going to bed naked," I said matter of factly. Starrk sighed and face palmed himself.

" Do you need anything else?" he asked. I just sat there on the edge of the bed. I didn't want to go to sleep. What if they were still there? Starrk sighed and started to leave. No, please don't go. I quickly reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. He turned back and looked down on me. I heard Starrk sigh again and he sat on the bed with me. He pulled me into his arms then laid back, pulling the blanket over both of us.

" Starrk?"

" I'm tired ok? As long as I'm here no one can hurt you. Now go to sleep," he said tiredly. I looked up at him but he was already asleep. He was protecting me? I smiled lightly, happy to have someone as great as Starrk here to help me and fell asleep.

Aizen POV

I woke to the sound of crazy screams in my room. I cracked open my eyes and saw Grimmjow running around the room naked, screaming profanities then left. What the hell? I threw on a bathrobe and ran to where his spiritual pressure was. I was already pissed enough that Kaori rejected me, again. I threw everything I had at her and she threw it all right back at me! I tried to sleep with other girls but I just thought about Kaori the whole time. One moment it was Loly and Menoly in bed with me then the next it was two Kaori's! My sexual appetite wouldn't be filled until I had her! I walked to the bar and cautiously looked in. Grimmjow was as drunk as a skunk, figures. Some of the espada were there as well as Kaori.

" Kaori!" Grimmjow said drunkenly pointing at Kaori, making everyone laugh. " Truth or dare!"

She smirked and looked at him, " Truth." So this is what they were doing eh? I could stay here a few more moments.

" Are you a virgin?" he asked smiling drunkenly. My eyes widened and I carefully listened in.

" Grimmjow go back to your room you're drunk," Starrk said seriously. " Games over come on guys." No, no let I happen damn it!

" No, I'm not" she said looking down.

" How many has it been hmm?" Nnoitra asked.

" Enough the games over," Starrk said.

" 3" she said. I smirked and quietly walked away. She thought she was so above me but she was just as bad as me. I couldn't wait to use that little fact on her tomorrow. She'd have to sleep with me then. I slept very peacefully that night, excited for tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 18

Normal POV

I woke up to the alarm the next morning. Ugh I could use an extra hour today. I looked over and saw Starrk was still there. Like he said, there were no demons that night. I sighed happily and let him sleep as I went to breakfast. I sat next to the guys like usual. They all had sunglasses on and had their heads against the table, making me chuckle a little.

" Kaori… what happened last night? I can't remember anything…" Grimmjow said painfully.

I chuckled, " Well the most memorable moment was you running into Aizen's room naked."

Grimmjow moaned and hit his head on the table a few times. Just another day in Hueco Mundo I thought to myself. I quickly finished breakfast and ran to Aizen's room. How many girls would it be today? The worst was 6 one time and I screamed to wake him up then. I chuckled at the thought and opened the door. I slowly crept over to the bed and there was no one besides a sleeping Aizen. This was the first time this has ever happened. Suddenly I was thrown onto the bed and Aizen was straddling me.

" What the hell! You were awake!?" I shrieked.

Aizen chuckled darkly. " Yes Kaori I was. I already sent the girl out because I was waiting for you."

" I knew you couldn't go a night without a girl," I said with a sweat drop turning away.

He turned my face back towards him and smirked. " Kaori would you like to spend the morning with me instead of training the new numeros?" Aizen asked putting on the charm.

" Wow you're getting really desperate huh? Straddling me on the bed to try to get to me. You literally have girls throwing themselves at you just use them," I said trying to push him off but he stayed there. I looked at him seriously. " Get off Aizen I'm saying no," I said angrily.

He chuckled darkly again. " Kaori I overheard a conversation last night that I found very interesting. You've slept with three guys haven't you?" he asked smiling menacingly. I gasped. He heard my story? " You call me the slut all the time but look at yourself."

The gates cracked. He started talking more and more but I didn't even see Aizen anymore. The word slut kept echoing in my head over and over in Yuuma's voice. The gates broke and the memories flooded back into my mind. " Yuuma" I whispered.

" What? Who's that?" Aizen asked. And then I was gone.

Third person POV

Oh boy I was so excited! First day of training to join Aizen's army with the powerful Kaori! They said she was strict but strong. She would help me get to my resurreccion form! The doors burst open and Kaori stumbled in, head down and hair covering her face.

" Ah senpai we're all excited to meet you!" one of the other arrancar said running forward. She didn't respond. " Senpai?" Suddenly Kaori began laughing and the laughter got louder and more maniacal. Upon closer inspection her blade was drawn and... there was blood dripping off the end.

" You… want to train kids? Let's train!" she shouted crazily looking up again. In a swift motion she stabbed the arrancar in front of her, laughing even louder. She was going crazy.

" We have to do something," someone next to me whispered.

" Ok listen up I've got a plan," I whispered. About ten guys looked at me and nodded. " I'm the smallest guy here. If I can make it to the door and get out, I can get one of the espada to help us. Can you guys distract her while I get to the door?" I said. They all nodded and ran ahead, me following close behind.

" So you're ready for some training huh? Hahahahaha. I can take on however many guys you throw at me!" she said laughing. What was she talking about? She took out the first three in one swing of her sword. I had to run faster! I looked behind me and saw they were all dead. Shit! I ran, opened the door, and closed it again, panting. Her sword went through the door and I shrieked then ran down the hall. It was lunch time right?

I ran to the cafeteria and opened the doors. A few of the espada were sitting at a table eating. " Mr. Grimmjow, Mr. Ulquiorra, please!" I shouted. They all turned towards me.

" What do ya want puny it's lunch time." Nnoitra said.

" Ya I'm going to head back to my room after this for a nap," Starrk said yawning.

" It's senpai Kaori! Something's wrong!" I shouted. They all looked at me shocked and Grimmjow grabbed me by the front of my uniform, lifting me in the air.

" What are you saying punk? What's wrong with Kaori?" he said gritting his teeth.

" She went crazy! She started killing people randomly," I said. They all looked at each other and nodded then ran for the training room. We got there and opened the door and I gasped. They were all dead! Every single one of the new arrancars were dead! I was only gone a few minutes and she killed all of them. Kaori was kneeling down in the middle and laughing quietly. She was humming a song while running her hand through a puddle of blood, making shapes or something.

" Kaori?" Grimmjow said moving towards her.

" There's so much… so much blood," she said quietly then turned towards us standing. She was covered in the stuff. She examined her hand for moment the brought it to her lips and took a long lick. After that she started laughing and laughing. " Isn't it great!? Hahahahaha" she said crazily.

" Kid" I turned and Starrk was looking at me " Go get Aizen. We might need him," he said. As I left I saw Grimmjow and Nnoitra double-teaming Kaori and she was fighting them off easily. She was so strong, I can only hope they can stop her.

Aizen POV

Argh… My head. I woke up and looked around. My room was a mess what happened? And then I remembered. Kaori went crazy and left. I got up from what used to be my bed and stretched. I need to find her and figure out what's wrong with her. After I got dressed I was about to step out when an arrancar came in.

" Lord Aizen I'm sorry to interrupt but there is a problem in the training room with-"

" Kaori?" I said

He nodded " She killed all the new arrancar and is now fighting Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Starrk asked me to come get you," I nodded and quickly followed. Did she really kill all those arrancar? There had to be at least 50 in there they could have taken her on all of them at the same time. Well I know that Grimmjow and Nnoitra together can stop her. As we ran down the halls I saw a few dead arrancar strewn about, most likely by Kaori's blade. I opened the doors and my eyes widened. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra were all injured and unconscious and Starrk was currently sitting on top of Kaori in the middle holding her arms.

" Stop this" Starrk said seriously

" Why, don't you want to fuck me? Just like all the others?" she smiling seductively.

" This isn't you stop" he said seriously.

" Come on just fuck me! I'm just another fucking slut that's what they said! Just another whore right?" she shouted angrily on the verge of hysterics.

" Kaori" he said sternly " You're beautiful and kind. I don' know exactly what happened to you but those guys who raped you were wrong. Now wake up," he said sternly. She was raped? So yesterday when she said that… Shit! I face palmed myself, I was such a fucking ass. Kaori had stopped laughing and now she was shaking.

" I… did it again didn't I?" she said quietly.

" Just close your eyes and don't open them ok?" Starrk said. She nodded and closed her eyes. He didn't want her to see the carnage. Starrk picked her up and began walking towards me. It looked like she had passed out.

" What the hell did you do to her?" Starrk asked me darkly. He was never like this.

" What do you mean?" I asked feigning ignorance.

" She was fine this morning. I saw her going to your room to wake you up and she was normal. So what did you do?" he asked again.

" I… heard you all talking last night. I heard the part where she said had sex with three guys but not the other part. So this morning I said it to her and…" I didn't have to finish the rest.

He sighed angrily and walked past me. "Ass" was all he said but it was just enough.

" Kid" I said angrily to the arrancar next to me.

" Yes sir, Lord Aizen?" he said scared.

" Get Szayel and his medical team and tell them to come here," I said darkly while leaving. What have I done? I wanted her so bad that I hurt her. How am I going to fix this?


	20. Chapter 19

Normal POV

I woke up to the sound of my own screaming and the feeling I was being shaken. " Kaori!" I opened my eyes to…

" Get the hell away from me!" I shouted pushing Aizen away.

" Can you let me talk for a second?" he asked.

" You knew what happened to me but you, you-"

" I didn't know! Not the whole story" he said the last part sadly. " I heard only the beginning of the story not the entire thing. I was wrong Kaori, a giant asshole! I never should have said anything to begin with. Can you forgive me?"

" No"

" Eh? I just thought this was the part in the love story where I do something wrong and then you forgive me and then-"

" What the hell are you talking about?"

" Nothing!"

I sighed angrily and looked at him. He really did look sorry. " Let me go," I said.

" What?"

" I'll forgive you if you set me free. Let me go," I said sternly.

" And what are you going to do once I do? Return to the soul society where they will kill you for trying to escape?"

" Anything's better than being here with you," I said looking away angrily.

" Don't you dare say that!" Aizen shouted grabbing my hand. I turned back towards him surprised by his angry tone. " I… I'm so sorry for what I said. But nothing could possibly worse than you dying. I can't imagine not having you wake me up everyday or seeing that small but rare smile or not hearing your voice ever again. So don't you ever say being dead is better than being alive!" he said sternly. I felt the heat rising to my face at the speech. Did he really mean that? That felt like… a love proclamation. Aizen must have noticed as well because he coughed and looked away embarrassed by his own words.

" I understand… you're right. But I'm still mad ok? I need some time away from you," I said quietly. Aizen sighed and nodded. He looked at me closely and smiled. " What?" I asked.

" I was so worried about you and I don't even understand why. I'm just glad you're all right, " he said. He took my hand and kissed it then walked away.

I… was blushing? The way he looked at me and said that. I shook the thought away. He was an ass, right? I looked around finally and saw I was in the infirmary. I got up slowly and walked around. And then I saw it, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra were asleep in their own beds, very badly injured. I ran over to Grimmjow first and grabbed his hand, " Grimmjow can you hear me? Please can you hear me?" I said. He twitched a little and woke up.

" Kaori, you're back to normal," he said smiling. I clenched my hands and looked down. " Kaori?"

" I'm so sorry Grimmjow. I hurt you so badly. It's all my fault,"

" Stop its that idiot Aizen's fault ok?" Grimmjow said.

" Aizen didn't put you in this hospital bed, I did," I said emotionlessly.

" Ya and it was the best fight I've had in months," I looked up to a smiling Nnoitra.

" He's right you're really strong Kaori. We should fight more often," Grimmjow said.

" Don't say that! I could have killed you, you know that? You guys… you guys are my family right?" I asked quietly. Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked at me shocked then Grimmjow pulled me into a side hug.

" Ya but even if we are a family, families still fight! Besides I want to beat you someday!" Grimmjow said excited. I looked over and Nnoitra nodded and a finally awake Ulquiorra gave the thumbs up. I gave a genuine smile and hugged Grimmjow.

" Thanks guys!" I said happily. I looked up and Grimmjow was looking down on me blushing.

" Uh… no problem Kaori" Grimmjow said nervously. I laughed and sat back again. It was nice being in a family.


	21. Chapter 20

I was bringing lunch over to the guys today. Grimmjow and the others would be getting out of the infirmary so I actually made a cake along with the lunch. " Hey guys!" I shouted.

" Kaori! Did ya bring us lunch?" Nnoitra said sitting up.

" Yup and I brought a surprise," I said

" Mmmmmm caaaaaake" Grimmjow said drooling.

" Where did you get a cake?" Ulquiorra asked.

" I made it," I said while cutting into the cake.

" You can cook?" Grimmjow asked.

" Just desserts really. Now eat the cake," I said putting a slice of cake in each of their laps. While they ate the cake I sat and told them about things going on around the base.

" Kaori… this cake…" Grimmjow said.

" Is it ok? I haven't done any baking in a while so if it's not any good just tell me," I said embarrassed.

" It's delicious!" Grimmjow and Nnoitra said shoving their faces. Even Ulquiorra enthusiastically nodded. " More!" they said shoving their plates towards me.

" Guys, you can't eat cake for lunch it's-"

" MORE!" they all shouted. The power of food, a truly scary thing at times. I carefully put more cake on their plates, which they devoured. After the cake was gone, each of them had eaten five slices, they had passed out. I smiled lightly and stepped out of the infirmary quietly.

" Kaori?" I turned and Starrk was there.

" Hey Starrk what are you doing here?" I asked

" I was out walking and decided to visit the guys," he said boredly

" Well they just passed out so that's not the best idea," I said embarrassed.

" How did it happen?" he asked confused.

"… Cake"

" What?"

" Don't ask. Hey do you mind if I walk with you?" I asked. Starrk nodded and we walked and talked together.

" I… never said thanks for the other day," I said nervously. " Taking care of me that night and waking me up from my nightmare the other day." Starrk rubbed the back of his head nervously.

" What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just stand back and do nothing," he said timidly. I smiled at him and he blushed in response. We stopped when we got to his room.

" Are you going to take a nap now?" I asked.

" Uh ya if you don't mind walking back by yourself," he said nervously. I shook my head no and began to walk away. " Um Kaori?"

" Yes?" I said turning around. I was surprised when Starrk was right behind me. He gently took my hands and looked at me deeply.

" How are you feeling? I know you weren't physically injured the other day but…" Starrk said.

I smiled lightly and took my hands out of his and put them on his shoulders. " I'm ok thanks," I said before walking away. I didn't want anyone to worry about me. I grabbed my arm though when I turned the corner. The nightmares this week have gotten particularly worse and are not getting any better. I sighed, I had to get over this and soon. The rest of the day went pretty normally, training then the bar at night and finally bed.

Unfortunately I woke up to my own screams, again. I sat up and sighed, rubbing my face. I needed another drink in fact I needed to get hammered. I got up and changed then went to the bar. I opened the door expecting no one to be there, given that it was the middle of the night, but there he was. " Aizen?" I asked surprised.

He turned towards me equally as surprised. " Kaori what are you doing up?"

" I couldn't sleep," I said simply walking over and sitting next to him.

" Do you uh want me to go?" he asked.

" No it's fine you were here first," I said. I got up again and stepped behind the bar and grabbed a few bottles, " Want to get shit faced?" I asked smirking. Aizen chuckled and nodded. We moved to a booth and I poured the drinks.

" So are we good again?" Aizen asked uncertainly.

I paused for a moment and thought it over. " You were a total ass hole for thinking using that against me would somehow make me like you," I said sternly.

Aizen sighed and nodded. " Trust me I know. I'm an ass hole ok?" Aizen asked.

I laughed and Aizen smiled. I looked back at him with my small smile. " I also know that if you had known the whole story you wouldn't have said anything right?" I asked.

" Of course not. I never meant to hurt you Kaori," Aizen said sincerely.

I clinked glasses with him and smiled lightly. " Who couldn't forgive that? We're good, cheers" I said then chugged the drink. We drank in silence for quite some time. " Tell me about yourself. I really know nothing of your past," I said.

" I lived a pretty average life. I grew up in district 10 of the rukongai-"

" 10!" I asked " Where? What street?"

" Uh Ginza street why?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. " I lived on Akihabara, a block over," I said. Aizen gave me a shocked look but I just kept drinking.

" I don't understand."

" I wasn't born an orphan. I lived a pretty normal life until my parents were killed. You might remember my house was the one that burnt down. They said the yakuza were involved but they couldn't prove it," I said casually.

" I do actually remember that," Aizen said. He turned towards me and smiled. " Do you remember that one lady, what was her name, Ms. Nagano!" he said smiling.

" Oh God she was the lady who always accidentally flashed everyone right? Ugh she was always drunk and topless!" I said laughing and Aizen laughed too. The rest of the night went on like this, drunken laughter over stories of home. I really opened up to Aizen and he did the same for me. I hadn't smiled or laughed this much in a long time and not only that but it was with Aizen. Maybe he wasn't too bad after all. I was actually having a good time with him. We both started getting pretty hammered towards the end. " Thanks for sitting here with me," I said quietly.

" It's fine I had great time!" he said then drunkenly laughed. I was on the border of drunk and Aizen was full out drunk at this point. I smiled lightly and took a sip of my drink. I looked back over and he looked down at me sadly. " What?" I asked.

" You've been having the nightmares again. I've been hearing you at night, the screaming," he said quietly. My eyes widened but I looked back to my drink.

" Sorry, it's probably been messing with your sex time hmm?" I asked smiling darkly. Aizen put his hand on top of mine and I looked back at him.

" I'm worried about you Kaori. It's getting to you I can tell and… it's my fault," he said then sighed. Ugh he was seriously depressed. I've never seen him like this it was weird. I think it was the booze getting to me but I couldn't help it. I leaned against him comfortingly, wrapping my arm around his and rubbing his forearm.

" It wasn't your fault completely ok? Don't be so hard on yourself geez," I said acting as if this was normal but I was actually blushing. I felt Aizen stiffen in surprise for a moment then relax against me. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just silently drinking. Then he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. " Hey hold it right-" I began.

" Can you tell me what happened? What they did to you?" he asked. I looked up at him and he was looking at me sincerely. A little drunk but still serious.

" You don't want to know," I said looking back down.

" No I don't," he said seriously. I looked back up at him confused, " But I think it will help you. And I need to know." He tightened his grip and I knew he wasn't going to let me go. I sighed and reached for the final bottle, taking the last few gulps, then set it back down.

" I was just a young girl, the equivalent of a human teenager. I was given a mission to assassinate a man names Yuuma, an arms dealer. I successfully snuck into his warehouse and took out as many of his guards as necessary. I found Yuuma and read him his rights but I was caught off guard. And then it happened," I said. I went on and told him what happened to me. I didn't go too deep into detail but enough so that he understood. And he was right; I felt a weight come off of me. It was as if the words that flowed out of me carried the pain with them.

" Does that feel any better?" he asked. I looked up and saw he was looking at me tired and drunkenly.

I smiled a genuine smile and nodded, " Thank you, for everything. For giving me my space when I needed it and for talking to me when I asked." I said looking back down. I'm not even sure if he actually heard anything I said given his drunken appearance and behavior. I looked into my glass and smiled a little. Aizen could be nice without an ulterior motive, who would have thought?

I looked up again a few minutes later and saw he was asleep. That was fast. I chuckled and got up then gently pulled him out of the booth and wrapped one of his arms around me. " Wake up, come on. Just a couple minutes ok?" I asked. No response. Ugh I hated this part. I switched so Aizen was completely on my back and I held onto both his arms, now completely carrying him. I slowly trudged through the hallways and back to our rooms with my own little Aizen backpack.

Aizen began to stir a little. " Kaori?" he asked drunkenly.

" It's me," I grunted. He leaned into my neck and sighed.

" You smell nice," he said happily then laughed drunkenly. He kept sniffing me and I laughed.

" Oh I like drunk Aizen very much. Keep talking," I said chuckling. He reached to my front and grabbed my boobs through my clothes

" You feel nice too," he said laughing a little into my hair.

" Your so lucky your drunk right now pervert," I said eyebrow twitching. I opened the door to his room and brought him over to his bed, " Ok doggy time for bed," I said in reference to all the smelling.

He laughed, a little too hard, and nodded. As I pulled the covers up, Aizen pulled me against him in a hug and smelled me again. " I really like your smell… I really like you Kaori," he said before finally passing out.

I pulled away bright red. He said he liked me? What does that mean? I shook my head and walked to my room. He didn't really mean that, he was drunk. And judging from how tired I was so was I. I quickly disrobed and got into bed. I fell asleep soon after but before I did, I thought about Aizen's words. Like… what does it mean to like someone?


	22. Chapter 21

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the alarm. However when I opened my eyes I saw I had slept through the alarm all the way up to noon. I shrieked and jumped up, grabbing my training uniform and hurriedly put it on. Immediately I felt the effects of the hangover, a headache beginning to form. I shakily walked to the training room and opened the door. The others were patiently waiting. " Sorry guys I'm uh a bit under the weather just do the same exercises as yesterday ok?" I asked. They all nodded and I sat back and watched.

I knew it was a bad idea to sit back but I couldn't help it. I leaned against the wall and my eyes slowly began to close. Sleep mmm Sleep. " Kaori senpai," someone said poking me. I opened my eyes to an arrancar trainee. " Can we go to lunch senpai?" he asked. I looked at the clock and saw I had slept another 2 hours all the way through training. I gave the thumbs up and rubbed my eyes and the arrancar quickly left afterwards. Sorry but I'm taking the rest of the day off. I walked to Aizen's room and decided to check on him. And of course he was asleep. " Come on Aizen time to get up," I said gently for once.

He blinked a few times and looked around until he found me. " You can't be Kaori, you're acting nice," he said smiling and rubbing his face.

" Don't test me asshole," I said jokingly making Aizen chuckle.

" There she is," he said sitting up and stretching. I sat on the end of the bed and handed him the tray of goodies I grabbed.

" Lunch, Advil, and a Bloody Mary. Cheers," I said taking a sip of mine and cringing. Aizen gave me an odd look. " What?"

" Are you being nice to me?" he asked with a small smile.

" I could take the lunch away if you want," I said getting up.

" No-no I'm good! I like… talking to you" he said quietly at the end. I sat back down chuckling.

" Looks like we both got pretty drunk last night hmm?" Aizen asked.

" I wasn't completely drunk actually. Trust me you'll know when I'm drunk," I said.

" Oh really? And how will I know?" He asked.

" I'm actually quite the happy drunk," I said and Aizen laughed. " I'm being serious. Apparently I'm the most happy, funny, needy drunk person ever."

" Sounds fun. I guess I'll have to try to get you drunk sometime," Aizen said smirking.

" Ya, ya whatever. Just finish your lunch," I said munching on my own. "Listen I am exhausted so I'm taking the rest of the day off ok?" I asked after we finished lunch.

" Me too. We are never 'getting shit faced' again ok?" he asked smiling.

I laughed and leaned over to take the tray. " You can do whatever you want. I on the other hand will continue to drink my life away," I said.

I was about to pull back when Aizen grabbed my arm. He leaned in and smelled me, making me tense up." So that wasn't a dream," he muttered. I coughed and pulled away.

" Well um I hope you enjoyed your lunch and that you feel better. See you tomorrow," I said stepping back and giving an awkward nod before leaving. I set the tray down in the hallway, knowing one of the arrancar would pick it up, and headed back to my room then laid on my bed and sighed. Aizen what are you doing to me? I was blushing around him and my heart would skip a beat when he touched me. I sighed again and pulled the covers up. I had to sleep this hangover off. I closed my eyes and quickly fell to sleep again.

Aizen POV

I took a sip of my drink and sighed, running a hand through my hair. Kaori was screaming in her sleep again because of me. I hated this feeling in my gut, this feeling of regret. Why did I feel so bad about what had happened? I thought I just wanted her body but now? I finished off my drink and sighed again. And then she came in. We had drinks together and I saw a different side of Kaori. We happily talked about the past and she was just so cheerful that it took away the sinking feeling in my gut and brought a light feeling in my chest.

I got really wasted but that didn't matter anymore. My mouth was moving but my mind wasn't in control. I just kept staring and staring at her. She was so amazing. Strong and intelligent all wrapped up in a beautiful package. I don't remember when I passed out but I woke up on Kaori's back. I couldn't help but think it was dream; Kaori would never let me get this close to her usually. I leaned into her and smelled her. What an intoxicating smell. So light and real, most other girls wore heavy perfumes masking their true scent but not Kaori. I sniffed more and more and soon became addicted to that heavenly smell emitting from Kaori's pores.

Realizing this was simply a dream I reached around and grabbed her front side. She felt amazing. I sighed in happiness when she tucked me in. I told dream Kaori that I liked her smell and… I liked her. That must be it, why I had these strange feelings in my heart when I see her. I've never loved anyone before, it was always just sex for the longest time. But with Kaori I want something more. I like Kaori. I wanted to take care of her, take away the bad memories and make some new ones with her.

But it was just a dream, or so I thought. She came in and woke me up kindly, for once, and brought lunch. It wasn't until she leaned in close to me that I realized it. I smelled the smell from my dream. It wasn't a dream. That was Kaori's scent. That means I told her I liked her. She coughed awkwardly and left and I laid back in my thoughts. She thought I was drunk, which I was, but what I said was true. I like Kaori and being with her last night proved it. The question is how do I get her with me? I closed my eyes and thought of my plan on how to get Kaori.


	23. Chapter 22

Normal POV

It's been a week since my hangover and everything is back to normal… I think. It feels like everywhere I turn, Aizen is there, watching me. As soon as he knows that I've seen him then he runs away. It was currently lunchtime and I angrily sighed then set my fork down. " What's up Kaori?" Grimmjow asked.

" Can you look behind me at Aizen?" I asked gritting my teeth. Grimmjow turned and looked around.

" He's staring over here why?" Grimmjow asked confused. I stood up and turned around.

" If you've got a problem say it to my face!" I shouted across the cafeteria. Aizen turned back to his food, acting like nothing just happened. I angrily sighed again and sat back down. " It's been like this all week. What the hell is wrong with him?" I asked the table.

" Looks like he's about to make a move," Grimmjow said.

" What?" I asked.

" He's coming after ya Kaori," Nnoitra said smiling

" What was he doing before then? Foreplay?" I asked angrily.

" If you ask me, he's thinking up a strategy of some kind," Szayel said.

" Whatever. I would never, NEVER sleep with him much less date him. You know how he is, he just wants a quick fuck. I wouldn't even have talked to a guy like him before any of this," I said jabbing at my food.

" So he's not your 'type'?" Starrk asked.

" I don't have a type. I don't think about any guy that way not since well you know," I said quietly at the end.

" Come on every girl has a type. What makes your heart beat? Is it strong, chiseled, good looking guys?" Grimmjow asked then flexed his muscles. I angrily twitched and Grimmjow frowned, disappointed.

I sighed and looked back at my food. I put my head in my hand and poked at my food with the other. " I don't know. In the unlikely event someone would ever like me after getting to know the 'real' me? You know, my story?" I said then sighed again. I smiled darkly and looked back up. " And that won't happen. People like me don't get love. Troubled pasts aren't exactly hot you know?" I said laughing and standing up. The others looked at me concerned but I kept that fake smile as I walked away.

No, nobody will ever love me. I'm used merchandise, thrown around one too many times. What do they say? Ignorance is bliss? Someone may find me attractive based off my looks but then once you get to know a person, well, the physical attraction wears off. I'm a reverse Medusa, ugly and dark on the inside. I went back to practice and took my anger out on the trainees, working them harder than usual. I only stopped when one of them passed out. " You, take this one to the infirmary. Class dismissed," I said sternly before walking out.

I ran a hand through my hair as I walked down the winding halls. Ugh I hated this… weight of darkness in my chest. Of course I wanted love everyone wants love. I clutched the fabric over my chest and paused, leaning against the closest wall and closing my eyes. This was just a heart, a simple muscle in the body, no emotions are truly stored here. So why does it feel like my heart is sinking? " Kaori?" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and saw Starrk.

" Hey what uh what's up?" I asked then coughed awkwardly.

Starrk looked at me sadly and took my hand. " Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked with a weak smile.

I nodded, not really able to respond. We walked in silence for quite some time, no conversation necessary. It was nice though, the feeling of his hand in mine. I could tell he was trying to comfort me and it was working. We stopped in front of my room and stood there in silence for a few moments. I tried to pull my hand away but Starrk held onto it. " Starrk?" I asked.

" A real man looks at the woman he loves and not only accepts her flaws but does his best to heal them. Someone will love you Kaori. You may not see it but you're incredible," Starrk said. He sighed and took my other hand, holding them both between his own. " Kaori I… I want to ask you something."

" Yes?" I asked confused.

" Kaori… I was thinking-"

" Kaori can you come here please?" Aizen asked appearing from nowhere. Starrk and I both looked towards him.

" Oh well Starrk was trying to tell me something so-"

" He won't mind will he?" Aizen asked staring directly at Starrk. Starrk tightened his grip on my hand for a moment then sighed.

" I was getting tired anyways. I'll talk to you later Kaori," Starrk said then walked away. After Starrk turned the corner I glared at Aizen.

" Don't think I don't know what you just did. Starrk was trying to tell me something. Why do you have to be such an asshole?" I said walking away.

" I've got your knife," he said. I turned towards him slowly. There it was, the senkaimon knife, as Aizen tossed it around in his hand.

" Why?" I asked then cautiously moved forward.

" How about you come over and find out," he said deviously. I paused and just stared at the knife. I could leave the moment I got that back.

I walked forward and grabbed it then Aizen grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I looked up and my heart skipped a beat. He smiled down at me genuinely, giving me goose bumps. I looked away in embarrassment, " Is there a um problem? Because if there isn't then I'm going to go."

" I've been thinking about you Kaori," Aizen said.

" Ya I can tell thanks for all the creepy stares," I said annoyed. I tugged on my hands but Aizen held onto them tighter. " Ok what do you want?"

" I've been thinking about us," he said looking in my eyes.

" In case you haven't noticed Aizen there isn't an "us", it's just me" I said confused.

" Exactly. Which is why I've come up with an idea. I want to make a bet with you"

" A… bet?" I asked exasperated.

" Yes a bet. I bet I can go one month without having sex with any women. If you win, you can have your knife back. But if I win you have to go out with me on a date," he said. I looked at him for a moment then cracked up. He looked down at me confused.

" You-You without sex? Hahahaha oh that's too good! You not having sex is like me not drinking! Hahaha" I said between laughs. Suddenly Aizen took his hands away, putting one hand around my waist and other turning me to look at him. He looked at me deeply and intensely.

" So does that mean you're taking the bet?" he asked smiling. Oh god was he serious? No way I know an addict when I see one. Besides I'm the one who woke him up for the past half a year and I saw all the women.

I looked at him determined, " I accept." He smirked and then walked away. Shit what did I get myself into?


	24. Chapter 23

I was currently hitting my head on the table at lunchtime. " Oi Kaori you should stop. You're going to get a concussion," Grimmjow said patting me on the back.

" Grimmjow you don't understand. Today's the last day! If I wake him up tomorrow and there isn't a girl in there then I'm screwed!" I said putting my head down on the table. Who thought he really could have done it?

" Are you tired Kaori?" speak of the devil. I slowly turned around and Aizen was there smiling down on me. I slid out of the chair and crawled over to him.

" I don't understand. How are you doing it? How is this possible?" I asked tugging on his shirt, " Aren't you going crazy?" I asked. He bent down right in front of me and smiled.

" Because I'm thinking about you. By the way do you have any allergies? I've already picked out our dinner but I just wanted to check," he asked happily. I fell back and I watched my spirit slowly fly out of my mouth. I can't go out with him! He happily waved and walked away. I'm…dying. Grimmjow shoved my soul back in and put me in my chair.

" Everything's going to be ok Kaori," Grimmjow said patting my back again.

" You-You-YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND," I cried out crazily.

" You shouldn't have made the bet to begin with," Starrk said while poking his food angrily.

" But who would have thought he would have done it?" I said

" He must really like you then," Ulquiorra said. We all turned towards him and gave him an odd look but he didn't notice.

" Well Kaori have fun on yur date tomorrow," Nnoitra said getting up.

" No I still have a chance right, RIGHT?" I asked. Everyone mumbled something along the lines of no. I walked around the rest of the day in a daze. Me and Aizen, Aizen and me. Why did he want me? What did he think would happen if we went on a date that I'd just fall into his arms and into love? That night I drank away my troubles at the bar.

" This seat taken?" Starrk asked.

" Just by my sorrows," I said making Starrk chuckle. We sat there quietly for a while, just taking sips of our drinks.

" Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked casually.

" Um sure ok" I said. We quietly moved through the hallways not saying too much. The air felt a little funny as if something was off. I would look over at Starrk and he would be looking at me then turning away quickly. " I haven't been to this side of the castle before," I said smiling lightly, hoping to take away the awkwardness.

" Ya it's pretty quiet over here," he said then opened a door. We went up a spiral staircase for a while and then Starrk opened another door. We were on top of a tower looking out over the landscape.

" Wow this is amazing! I always thought the desert looked so desolate but from up here it's completely different," I said smiling. I went to the railing and stood on the edge looking out as far as possible.

" I'm glad you like it," I turned and Starrk was looking right at me. I blushed and looked back out on the landscape. Suddenly Starrk moved closer to me so that his chest was centimeters away from my arm. I turned towards him and looked up. " I like when you smile," he said looking down on me.

" Oh… um… ya I guess I don't smile too much," I said blushing even more and looking to the side. Starrk put his hands on my arms gently and I turned back to him.

" Can I help you smile again?" he asked me seriously.

" What does that mean?" I asked.

" It means I want you to be with me," he said smiling lightly down at me. " I want to help you lock the demons away and bring back the smile for good." I stood there looking up at him. He really wanted to take care of me didn't he? I don't know what to do. I've never been in this situation before. He slowly began leaning in making my heart start beating faster and my breath halt. I shut my eyes tightly and I felt myself shaking, waiting for the sensation. I heard a sigh and then I was pulled against Stark's chest in a hug.

" You don't have to be scared. Please don't be scared of me. I promise to never do anything that would hurt you," he said quietly.

" I'm not scared of you I'm just scared of… I don't know," I said. We stayed like that for a while. " I'm sorry," I said quietly.

" Don't be sorry, I never said it was your fault. Besides I can wait. I'll wait until you feel ready," he said. I nodded and hugged him to me tightly. After a while he pulled away then reached down for my hand and kissed it then pulled me along, back down the winding staircase.

We walked back, hand in hand, stealing quick glances at each other, then stopped in front of my door and just stared at each other. " It's pretty late so I'm going to go to bed," I said quietly looking at my feet.

I saw him take a step closer and stop right in front of me. I gulped and looked up nervously. He smiled lightly down on me. " I'm going to go to bed too. Good night," he said then kissed my cheek then slowly walking off. I stood there watching his back until he turned the corner. Did that really happen? I had never thought I would like anyone again much less anyone would like me after hearing my story. I smiled lightly and walked into my room, did the usual nightly routine, and went to bed. The warm feeling in my chest was such a pleasant sensation as I fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 24

I woke up the next morning happier than I had been in a long time. I quickly got dressed and headed for the dining hall. After grabbing my plate of food I sat next to Grimmjow. " Hey where did you go last night? You were at the bar one minute and gone the next what happened?" Grimmjow asked.

" Oh well I…" I didn't know what to say.

" She was with me," I heard Starrk say.

" Starrk what are you doing here it's morning. Shouldn't you be asleep?" Grimmjow asked.

"I wanted to see Kaori," he said to Grimmjow then turned to me. " Good morning" he said happily.

" G-Good morning," I said nervously. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Szayel looked between Starrk and I carefully. Starrk was acting the same as usual but my head was bent over and I was blushing.

" So what uh, what were you two doing last night?" Grimmjow asked looking between Starrk and I.

" Kaori and I went to the southern tower to look out at the night sky," Starrk said matter of factly.

" So what uh, what did ya do while looking at the night sky?" Nnoitra asked.

Starrk took my shaking hand, making me look up at him. He smiled gently at me and I sighed. He was very calming for some reason. " Are you two going out now or something?" Grimmjow asked.

" No. Not yet at least. Maybe soon though." Starrk said smiling at the end. I blushed and looked down. Grimmjow and Nnoitra gave us both a look then smiled.

" You two are pretty similar so I could see it. You better be careful of-" Grimmjow started.

" Hello Kaori," I heard Aizen say. Oh shit. I completely forgot about Aizen! I turned around slowly.

" Hey. What are you doing up so early?" I asked both scared and surprised.

" It's time for our date," he said smirking and holding out his hand. I looked at Starrk and he was glaring at Aizen.

" Fine you win," I said putting my hand in his. Aizen began pulling me up but Starrk still held onto my other hand. It got really quiet for a few moments as I stood between the two.

" Is there a problem Starrk?" Aizen asked with his fake smile. I felt his spiritual pressure rise and I gulped. I looked at Starrk and he was looking intensely at Aizen. He sighed angrily, let go of my hand, and left the table. I'm sorry Starrk. " Ok Kaori we've got a couple of stops to make so let's go," Aizen said happily while dragging me out of the cafeteria. I turned back to the others and waved and they waved back.

" By the way you do realize it's morning right? Is this a day long date or something?" I asked unsure.

" Time moves differently here than in the world of the living," Aizen said matter of factly.

" Oh ok… wait the living!? We're going there?" I said shocked. Aizen turned back and simply smiled, like that was some kind of answer.

" I put some normal clothes on your bed. You're only going to be wearing them for a little while though," Aizen said.

" What the hell does that mean? You think bringing me to the human world is going to make me want to have sex with you?" I said eyebrow twitching.

Aizen laughed loudly, " Oh Kaori you really are one of a kind. Now go get changed," he said outside my room. I sighed and stepped in, finding a normal pair of shorts and shirt on the bed. What the heck were we going to be doing? I quickly changed and stepped back out. Aizen gave me the up down and smiled.

" Hey! Eyes on face you got it?" I said waving my fist in the air.

" Sounds good to me," he said looking deep into my eyes. I looked away angrily, his gaze embarrassing me. " Ok here we go," he said grabbing my hand and opening the senkaimon. We stepped through and quickly arrived at the destination. We were in an alley and thankfully no one saw us. Aizen dragged me down the alley and down a couple of blocks to a store. We stepped inside and I looked around to see it was a kimono shop. " My name is Sosouke Aizen I placed an order here a month ago," he said to the woman at the counter. The woman smiled and went back.

" Wait you ordered whatever it is back there a month ago? How long have you been planning this?" I asked exasperated.

" As soon as you agreed to the bet," he said smiling. Ugh this guy! He knew he was going to win! The woman came back and pulled me to the back room.

" Wait what?" I asked but Aizen smiled and waved then left. After what felt like hours of punishment, I looked in the mirror to see a different person. I had a long, dark blue kimono on with gold waves at the bottom and a black lining. It was the expensive handmade kind. I also had my hair done in a fancy bun with chopsticks. I was pushed back out to a waiting Aizen, who was also changed into new attire. He stared at me eyes wide, not saying anything.

" Well that was fun. I had a great time Aizen thanks for the date," I said jokingly.

" Oh you thought it was over? We still have a lot left to do," he said taking my hand again and going back to the alley from earlier to open another senkaimon. This time the senkaimon opened to a forest right before sunset.

" So we got all dressed up for a forest?" I said sarcastically. He turned back and gave me a look. Ha-ha I'm finally getting to him! He pulled me out of the forest to a road that led to a small town that was lit up brightly.

" This," he said motioning towards the town, " is where the real date starts." We walked down, arm in arm, towards the small town. As we got closer I heard the noises get louder and the lights become more colorful. There were lanterns of every shape and size filling all the streets corners.

" Do these guys have a lighting issue?" I asked smugly trying to bother him.

" Today is their annual lantern festival. It's a big event for this town; people from all over Japan come. They say it's very romantic," Aizen said equally as smug to me. Touché Aizen. When we got to town finally the streets were filled with people of every shape and size just like all the lanterns. I looked over at Aizen and he was smiling happily at the sight. I slowly took my arm out of his but instead took his hand; acting like it was completely normal. He gave me a shocked look but I kept a normal face, looking at anything other than him. He smiled and chuckled lightly then pulled me through the streets.

We slowly wandered through the town, stopping at various stands to look around or play games. There was a mask stand where Aizen and I tried on various masks laughing at each other. We stopped and had some food. It was… fun. I was having fun with an evil genius trying to take over the world. I mentally sighed, something was definitely wrong with me. I looked around some more but my eyes caught sight of a little game stand that had the giant stuffed animal prizes. It had a giant panda and a smaller red panda, my two favorite animals. I smiled at them, something that didn't take long for Aizen to notice. " So you actually have a normal side to you," he said happily.

" Normal side? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a completely crazy, outrageous girl that no real man would ever like," I said looking away from the panda duo. Aizen leaned in closer to me, making me blush, and smiled his smug little smile.

" Looks like you've been caught," he said evilly. I felt the blush growing worse so I looked away.

" So what? I can like normal stuff too," I mumbled angrily. Aizen smirked, a look that said, 'I win', and pulled me towards the stand. He effortlessly won the two prizes and smiled when he handed them to me. I looked up at his genuine smile and it made me feel so light and warm on the inside. " Th-thanks" I said looking away. Aizen chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder, then led me towards the edge of town. He stopped at 2 different stands and picked up some things then led me to the edge of yet another forest. We walked until we got to a large, open field.

" Here we are Kaori. Where do you want to sit?" Aizen asked me.

" I guess in the middle?" I said so we moved to the center of the field. Aizen opened the first package to reveal a large picnic basket. He pulled out a blanket and then set the food down. " Ok seriously how long have you been planning this?" I asked laughing.

" I told you as soon as you agreed to the bet. It was fun because it distracted me from thinking about other women. I put all my energy into you," he said smiling. I watched as he focused on setting the plates and such up ever so carefully. Why is he doing all this? Did he really… like me? It wasn't some sort of 'one night stand'? Why else would he do all of this if he didn't like me? He doesn't treat anyone else the way he treats me. I awoke from my trance when I felt my hair falling down my back. I turned and saw Aizen holding the hairpins and chopsticks, a devious smirk on his face.

" That bun took forever! I thought they were going rip my hair out," I said angrily.

Aizen chuckled and nodded. " I was trying to get your attention. Besides I like your hair down better. I was asking if you were ready for dinner?" he asked smugly, " Unless you just want to keep staring at me?"

No, he really was the devil. " Of course I'm hungry, when am I not hungry?" I said turning away from him. We munched on the food while sharing some simple conversation with each other. " So what's up with your hair?" I asked.

" What do you mean?" he asked confused.

" This thing right here," I said grabbing that one stray strand of hair that always went over his face, " Why do you just let it hang there? Doesn't it bother the crap out of you?" I said while trying to move it back.

" I uh I don't know I uh…" he said. I sighed, giving up, the hair had a will of it's own. I looked down and realized how close I was to him. Aizen was looking up at me, shocked and red in the face. I was still touching his hair and my hand was gently cupping his cheek.

" Oh sorry! I shouldn't just touch people like that, sorry," I said while backing away.

" It's fine, more than fine," he said smiling to himself and blushing. I looked at him and then turned away laughing. " What's so funny?"

" You broke character! You always try to act so calm and collected, acting like you're hot shit. You should just try to act like yourself and maybe more people will like you," I said then turned back to him. He was right behind me, our faces almost touching.

" So you're saying I should act more like myself and then you'll like me?" he said staring at me intensely. Without looking away he took my hand, making it so I couldn't pull away. Shit what was going on? When Starrk was this close to me I didn't feel like this. My heart was beating crazily, my breath was held up in my chest, and I couldn't look away from his captivating, hazel orbs. Something in me wanted to close the gap between us, hug him close to me and not let go.

" I…" Aizen looked past me and smiled, then pulled away.

" Sorry you can answer that later," he said while reaching into the other bag. He pulled out 2 lanterns, handing me one, and some matches. He lit his then mine and stood up, holding a hand out for me. " Ready?"

" For what?" I asked getting up. I turned around and gasped. Hundreds of the lanterns were floating through the sky, each a different color and shape. Aizen let go of his and I watched it float towards the others.

" Make a wish."

" What?"

" Make a wish. That's the reason for this festival. The lanterns are wishes the people toss up, hoping someone will find their lantern and answer their prayer. So make a wish and let go." I looked down at the lantern and closed my eyes. What did I want to wish for? I couldn't ask for anything in the world right now. I had a family who cared about me, a home, what more could anyone need? I think I know what I want. I sighed and tossed the lantern up, wish made. " What did you wish for?" he asked.

" I thought you weren't supposed to tell your wishes," I said slyly. Aizen muttered something grumpily making me chuckle a little. We sat down again and laid back while watching the lanterns multiply quickly. After a while we made a game of it, playing I spy.

" Ok where's the green one?" he asked looking at the sky. I looked up and around. I then used my eyes to zoom in on the lanterns and after a moment I found it.

" There" I said pointing and turning to him but he was looking at me.

" You're eyes, the irises, change to different colors when you use them. They're dark blue, almost black, right now," he said looking at my eyes closely.

" That's what I hear. My eyes are green when I use night vision and gold when I look for you for example," I said looking back up at the sky.

" What was your eye color originally?" he asked. I paused and thought back. What was my original eye color? It seems so long ago now I just don't know. I turned my eyes back to normal and closed my eyes in thought. What color eyes did mom and dad have? I could barely remember what my parents looked like actually, just the back of their heads looking away from me. I honestly don't remember what my eyes used to be.

" I actually can't-" I said while opening my eyes but when I opened them, Aizen was hovering right over me. I tried to move but Aizen put a bit of his body weight down on me. I got the same feeling in my chest as earlier when I looked up at him. Why am I feeling this? He slowly began moving towards me and with every centimeter he moved closer the faster my heart began to beat. At the last second I turned my head, making him kiss my cheek instead.

He pulled only an inch away then whispered, "Why?"

" You're evil. You're trying to take over the world. You will kill all the people we saw happily strolling downtown today. I can't side with that, with you," I said clenching my fists. My heart said yes to him but my mind and body said no, and they were winning.

" I'm sorry about that but it doesn't change my feelings for you. You drive me crazy because I can't figure you out. And that's what I love about you. I see through everyone else but you and the funny thing is you can't see through anyone else but me. I want to be with you for the rest of my life because hopefully by the end I'll be able to read you the way you read me. It took me much too long to realize it but I love you Kaori. I simply can't let anyone else have you. Please be mine," he whispered. I could barely concentrate given my racing heart but I just barely heard what he said. He loved me? Really? But… I can't. No matter what he is the enemy.

I unclenched my fists and gently put them against his chest." I can't," I said simply while still looking away. We stayed like this for a few more moments until Aizen chuckled and pulled away.

" Like I said I can't figure you out. You're siding with people that tortured and arrested you over your real friends and people who actually care about you. You're crazy," he said smiling. I sat up, looking forward emotionlessly again.

" And you're trying to take the seat of God. Welcome to the club," I said dully. Aizen laughed then slicked his hair back again and sighed.

" I think you should know I'm just going to try harder after tonight. I'm not giving up on you no matter what you say," he said looking back at the night sky.

" You really are a dumbass aren't you?" I said with a slightly angry tone. I saw his hand and I looked up to see him smiling down on me. I took his hand, letting him help me up.

He held my hand and looked at me deeply saying, " I already told you, you're tactics don't work on me."

" Let's just go home," I said pulling my hand away. He sighed and opened the senkaimon. We walked back in silence, nothing left to say for now. When we got back it felt like late night here. It was quiet and our footsteps were the only sounds in the never-ending hallways. We stopped outside my room and stood there silently.

" I can't change my plans for taking over the world, it's what I'm destined to do. But I also can't change my feelings for you. Will you reconsider?" he asked smiling. I sighed and shook my head no. He smiled evilly, " If you thought me harassing you before was bad get ready for this," he said then turned away, walking back to his room. Like the time I made the bet I immediately regretted my decision. What does he have in store for me?


	26. Chapter 25

I stuck my head into the cafeteria and looked around. I didn't see Aizen; he must have not woken up yet. I sighed and quickly ran through the cafeteria, grabbing my food, sitting with the others, and immediately began eating the food.

" Good morning to you too Kaori," Grimmjow said watching me shove my face amused.

" I don't know how much time I have before he comes. It's only been a week and I can't handle it anymore!" I said between mouthfuls. Like Aizen said, he quadrupled his amount of time bothering me. Nearly every single second of every single day, Aizen pestered me with poetry, love declarations, and more. He was driving me insane! I shoved the rest of the food down and sighed. It was the first quiet breakfast all week.

" Kaori-san! Aizen's coming!" Akemi shouted from the doorway. Currently my job for Akemi was watching out for Aizen and she warned me whenever he was coming.

I shrieked and got up then ran for the exit by the kitchen. " Sorry guys, see you later, bye!" I shouted then ran. Thankfully I escaped before Aizen spotted me. I ran back to my room and changed into the training uniform then sprinted to the training room. " Ok guys are you ready!" I shouted. They all cheered and began their exercises. During training, Aizen didn't bother me but just sat and watched me carefully. It gave me the chills, not in a good way to say the least. In fact this entire situation was becoming sketchier and sketchier. He really should just give up on this whole God thing and go into the detective business or something. I chuckled at the thought.

" Hmm what on earth could you be laughing about?" Aizen said right behind me. I shrieked and turned around.

" Oh no I'm caught," I said feeling a part of myself dying on the inside.

" So what was so funny?" he asked again.

" I was imagining you in some kind of detective outfit because you're such a stalker!" I shouted angrily at the end.

" I wouldn't be stalking you if you just agreed to go out with me," he said smirking.

" And I wouldn't be imagining you in a detectives uniform if you weren't following me every single place I went!" yelling even louder at him. Aizen shrugged and followed me around. Urgh I hate this guy. We walked to the cafeteria for lunch and got our food. Aizen wouldn't let anyone else sit with us; he wanted it to be just him and me. As I ate Aizen watched me happily.

" Kaori you-"

" Look especially beautiful today," I said not even looking up, finishing his sentence.

" Your hair-"

" Is as black as the shadows today. It rivals the night sky," I said bored.

" Your eyes-"

" Captivate me with their ever changing colors. The rainbow is no match for your lovely orbs," I said boredly, " Can you at least try to come up with something new?" I asked.

" Are you tired of me yet?" he asked smiling.

" Haven't you realized your tactics don't work on me yet?" I asked in my best Aizen impression. I got up and put away my tray then walked back to training, Aizen following like a puppy. This time when training ended, I blended in with the crowd leaving, and then sprinted to my room. I locked the door and sighed happily. I opened the connecting door and went to Aizen's room, the last place he'd expect me. I hid there for about an hour or 2 then sprinted to the bar. I wanted to hang out with my friends for at least a few minutes before Aizen found me again.

" Kaori you're lucky Aizen just left. You might get to stay a little longer this time," Grimmjow said.

" Thank God. I really can't handle it anymore Grimmjow I can't!" I cried out grabbing his jacket.

" Well maybe you should do the opposite of what you normally do," Grimmjow said.

" Like what?" I said taking a sip of my drink

" Well try to act sexy, flirt with him, act like you enjoy his flirting you know what the girls usually do around him," Grimmjow said thoughtfully.

" Ha! Kaori couldn't be sexy even if she tried," Nnoitra said laughing.

" You want to bet?" I said evilly.

" Go ahead and try," Nnoitra said sitting back in his chair amused. I took a swig of my drink and got ready. I had hundreds of missions back in the soul society where I had to lure men into my traps. This was going to be easy. I chuckled darkly and put my best sexy face on. I slid out of the bar stool and turned around. I could tell as soon as he saw me I had him wrapped around my finger but I decided to take this as far as possible. I walked over, hips swaying, to him slowly then crawled into his lap. "K-K-K-Kaori?" Nnoitra shrieked. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and rubbed my chest against his ever so slightly.

I leaned into his ear and sexily whispered, " Nnoitra…"

" Y-Y-Y-Yes?" he asked shaking.

I sighed, my breath tickling his ear, making him shiver in delight. " You have a hard on. I want the 100 year old scotch you have in your room," I said getting up casually then sitting back at the bar. It was completely silent in the room until Nnoitra feinted from blood loss coming out of his nose and fell out of his chair. Grimmjow gave me a high five and laughed just as Starrk came in. I moved over to our usual booth and sat with him.

" Is this seat taken?" I asked him smiling lightly

" It's reserved for the one who knocked Nnoitra out," Starrk said with the same smile. I happily sat down, enjoying the Aizen free time. " So what did you do to him?"

" I knocked him out with my sex appeal" I said then popped my hip.

Starrk chuckled, " I think that's a new record for the books." I sat there happily and talked with Starrk. I've barely seen him the past week due to Aizen's antics. Suddenly I felt Aizen's spiritual pressure moving towards the bar quickly.

" Eek he's coming! I'm sorry I need to go!" I shouted getting up. As soon as I got to the door I realized I wouldn't make it out in time. " Oh God I can't handle anymore not today!" I shouted collapsing. I ran my hands down my face and sighed. This is it then let the onslaught begin. Suddenly I felt the sensation of being picked up.

" I'm tired of this bullshit," Starrk said darkly then carried me out another door. I'm pretty sure I never saw him like this. He sonidoed down the hallways then set me down at the staircase to the southern tower. " There's no cameras up here I think."

" Cameras? Everything makes sense now," I said slowly as Starrk dragged me up the stairs. We got to the top, sat down, and sighed. This was the safest I felt all week. I felt something nudge me and I looked down to see Starrk was poking me with a bottle of booze. " You saved me from the devil and brought the liquor? What are you super man?" I asked smiling.

" Who?"

" Never mind," I said laughing. I took a gulp then handed it back to Starrk, taking turns this way. I looked out far into the desert looking for some form of life.

" Do you really think we're the only human like beings in this desert?" I said still looking out at the desert.

" Why do you ask?"

" I don't know it just feels like there's more out there. I mean just look it never ends does it? Is there an end to Hueco Mundo? An edge of sorts where there's simply nothing. Or is it like space, the never-ending frontier? It just feels like there's more arrancar out there then just the ones here but I also feel like I just want to go out and find them. I want to explore this vast desert and find the end," I said thoughtfully.

" Then you should" Starrk said. I turned and looked at him and he was looking at me seriously, " we should go, together, right now."

" You would do that? Just spur of the moment leave without leaving a trace with me?" I asked shocked.

" I told you I want to be with you. It killed me when Aizen took you out on that date but I was happy when you came back and saw his traps didn't work on you. I don't want you to be with him I want you to be with me. I want you to want me." he said then stood up. He held out a hand to me and looked down with a small smile. " If you want to we can leave right now and never come back. All you have to do is take my hand. I'll follow you wherever you go and I'll protect you with my life. Just say yes, just be mine," he said looking down on me.

I looked up into his eyes and I could tell he was being serious. Travelling across Hueco Mundo? With Starrk? I could be free to do what I wanted without anyone trying to stop me. I briefly thought about Aizen. What would he do if I left? I shook that thought away. I was mad at him right now for this stupid, child like behavior he was performing. " Starrk I-" The door burst open and Aizen came up panting.

" Found ya!" he said happily.

" H-How?" I asked more scared then shocked.

" You weren't on any of the cameras meaning you were in one of five blind spots. So I ran here and found you Kaori." He said happily but with a dark glint in his eyes. " Now that you two had your fun it's time for nighty night right Kaori?"

" What the hell are you-" I began but Aizen picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. " Hey! Asshole! Put me down or I will beat the shit out of you! Hey-"

" Enough. Goodbye Starrk" Aizen said smugly before he flash stepped to my room. He set me down and I just glared at him. I could have left this, all of this, if I had just been a little faster.

" Ok good night" I said not truly meaning it and walking away.

" I'm sorry" Aizen said. I turned and saw Aizen had a sad look in his face. " I thought if I showed you my feelings enough it would make you want me but instead I drove you away. I promise to stop bothering you so much. I'm not giving up though," he said determined at the end. I didn't know what to say.

I gave him a pat on the shoulder. " Looks like you've changed your tactics," I said smiling before walking back. I went to bed that night thinking of that theory from earlier. There's got to be others out there right?


	27. Chapter 26

I woke up the next morning, excited for breakfast time. Happily I skipped to breakfast, no longer in fear of Aizen attacking me. I sighed happily with my pile of food at breakfast. " Hello everyone, isn't it a beautiful day today?" I said with my usual tiny smile.

" Someone's in a good mood," Grimmjow said amused.

" Aizen has calmed down. He will not be following me like it's his life mission anymore" I said. Everyone clapped and I fake bowed.

" Nnoitra did you bring me my present?" I said smiling evilly. He grumbled then handed me the large, glass bottle of goodness. I opened the lid and smelled the contents, a fire burning down my nose.

" Just don't drink it all in one go ok?" he said not looking at me.

" How else will I drink it?" I said evilly. Nnoitra cried, making Grimmjow and I laugh.

" Kaori-san!" Akemi shouted lunging at me, tackling me from my chair. " I heard the news Aizen isn't going to bother you anymore isn't that great? Now you can make me do other stuff. I can go wake him up if you want or help you train the new soldiers or… oh no Kaori-san!" she shouted. I was, yet again, out of breath from Akemi's breasts trying to strangle me.

" Just… bring this… to my room," I panted handing her the bottle of scotch.

" Ok Kaori-san I'll do my best," she said running off. I sat back in my chair for a moment and sighed.

" Looks like you have another person to hide from Kaori," Grimmjow said. I flipped him off then went to wake up Aizen. Surprisingly he wasn't there in bed like usual. Whatever. I decided not to change into the training uniform today so I simply grabbed my weapons and headed off to the training room.

" Today is a test run of your abilities so far. You will all be sparring against me individually. I will do my best to assess how far you have come and what you need to work on. Is that clear?" I asked.

" I think it sounds rather dull personally," I heard a voice say.

I turned around and saw Aizen had entered the training room, a large smirk adorning his face. " Do you have a problem with my training methods?" I asked.

" No, of course not. The arrancar are much stronger because of you. I just decided to swing by and I was hoping to see something a bit more exciting," he said.

" And what do you suggest?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

Aizen smiled at that, like it had been his plan all along. " How about you and I spar?" he asked.

The arrancar began quietly whispering and I felt myself tense up a bit. " How would that help the students? Hand to hand combat will teach them better than just sight," I said hoping to stop whatever he was planning.

" So you're saying that having them watch two expert swordsmen fight won't increase their knowledge?" Aizen asked playfully.

It was completely silent for a while, me just glaring at Aizen while he smiled back at me. I sighed then replied, " Very well then. Sword and body only. No extra weapons, no kido, and no hypnotizing," I said sternly at the end.

" Sounds good to me," Aizen said happily moving forward.

I stepped to the side and took off all my other weapons. Aizen watched me as I disrobed, making me uncomfortable. The other arrancar had moved to the side and looked on excitedly. I stepped in front of Aizen and we locked eyes. " What are you playing at?" I whispered angrily.

" Just another simple bet," Aizen said.

" What's the bet?" I asked.

" If I win we go on another date. If you win you get your knife back," Aizen said.

I looked at him intensely. I had never truly seen Aizen fight but he was an ex-captain so that means he must have been pretty strong. I do not doubt my fighting skills however. " I accept," I said.

Aizen smirked and stepped back, turning to the others. " This fight will be a point battle," he shouted. Suddenly Aizen unsheathed his blade, whipped it around, and held it to my neck. " If one of us gets the other in a submitting position, then the victor scores a point. First to three points wins," Aizen shouted then sheathed his blade. He was trying to intimidate me before the fight even began but that wouldn't work. We bowed to each other then turned and took several steps away.

I analyzed his position as he redrew his blade and prepared for attack. I didn't draw my blade, wanting to try my hand-to-hand first. I lunged forward first, surprise in Aizen's eyes, but he quickly recovered. Narrowly I avoided his attacks because he was quite fast. He was good, very good. He made a large, horizontal slash and I saw my opening. I swung my leg around and kicked him hard, sending him flying into the wall. Before he could recover I ran over and kicked his wrist, making him drop his blade in pain. In a split second I picked it up before it fell to the ground and held it to Aizen's throat. " Submit," I said sternly.

Aizen looked at me shocked by either his loss or my attack. He nodded coldly in response. I heard the whispers growing on the other side of the room as I tossed Aizen back his blade and walked back to our beginning spot. We repeated the same ritual and started another battle. I wasn't so lucky this time however. When I tried to move past him for an attack from behind, he let go of his blade with one hand and grabbed my arm with the other. He then pushed me against the closest wall and held me down with the weight of his body. I struggled for a bit until I felt a sensation of something on the back of neck. I thought it was his blade but he was sniffing me. " You smell wonderful today Kaori," he said. I then felt his tongue move across the back of neck. " You taste even better," he whispered.

" I submit!" I said angrily.

Aizen let me go a moment later. I rubbed the back of neck as I walked back, Aizen's chuckle right behind me. We performed the same ritual as before but this time I drew my blade as we attacked each other. Fortunately for me, Aizen's hand-to-hand skill while using a blade was not half as good as mine. While we were clashing blades, I raised my leg and kicked him right in the face. He stumbled back and that was the chance I needed. I lunged forward and tackled him to the ground, my blade against his throat. " Submit," I said sternly.

Aizen looked up smiling though. " You seem to like this position. You straddling me," he said with a smirk.

I pressed the blade harder in agitation. " Submit," I said more sternly.

Aizen sighed and nodded. I got up quickly and we returned to the center then did the routine again. This battle went on for quite some time. Aizen and I were both sweating and panting profusely but neither of would give in to the other. Aizen tripped me and this time he was on top straddling me to the ground and I had the blade to my throat. For a while we just stayed like that, each of us catching our breaths. Aizen, however, smiled a few moments later and leaned down, his mouth against my ear. " I like being on top too," he whispered.

" I submit now get off!" I shouted.

" It's two to two, the last round. Do you think you can win?" Aizen asked still whispering. His lips grazed my ear and I shivered.

" I do and I will now get off," I said sternly. Aizen pulled away with his smirk and we both got up. A large crowd had formed in the training room now including the espada. Aizen and I stood there silent for a few more minutes, just catching our breath. We both redrew our blades and then began our attacks. This time we were both tired and it was beginning to show. I had to win I had to. I would do anything to win. I plotted it through in my head and I knew what I would do. The next time Aizen made a strike from above I caught his zanpakuto with my bare hand. Aizen was genuinely surprised and tried to pull away but I held onto it tighter. It was extremely painful and I felt the blade digging deeper but I kept my grip. I whipped my blade around and held it to his neck. " Submit," I panted out.

Aizen stared between my blade and I then nodded. I let go and clutched my hand, watching crimson ooze out from all sides. Quickly I tore off my sleeve and wrapped my hand, Aizen watching the whole time. " Kaori!" I heard a voice cry out.

I turned and saw Szayel, Grimmjow, and Starrk running toward me. " It's all right I'm fine," I said.

" Let me see," Szayel said. I handed him my hand and blood began gushing out again. " Come with me. I need to take care of this, now," he said sternly.

I nodded and began following him towards the door but paused and turned towards the Aizen. " I want my knife on my bed in room tonight. Understood?" I asked.

Aizen looked towards me with such a sad expression that it threw me off. " Yes, as you wish," Aizen replied almost hoarsely then turned and left angrily. I followed Szayel back to the infirmary where he began working on my hand.

" So what was that about?" Grimmjow asked.

" Aizen wanted to spar and he made a bet with me," I said simply.

" What was the bet?" Starrk asked.

" Same as last time except this time I won," I said.

" So what did you win?" Szayel asked.

" My senkaimon knife. I can now go back to the soul society or the human world at any time. I can finally leave," I said. Everyone paused, including Szayel. " What?"

" Aren't you happy here?" Szayel asked.

" Ya but I don't belong here. I'm not an arrancar and I don't agree with Aizen's plans," I said.

" Where will you go? The soul society wants you dead," Starrk said.

" I don't know yet. Maybe the world of the living? But I'll be leaving soon probably," I said.

I heard a loud clang and we all turned to see Grimmjow had flipped over a metal side table and was storming out of the room. " Oi Grimmjow," Starrk said.

Grimmjow turned back with an angry expression. " What's the point in staying? It's not like we're her fucking friends or family anymore. She can fucking go if she wants to I don't give a shit," he said. He shoved his hands in his pocket and left, slamming the door.

Starrk sighed and got up. " I'll be going too. Time for a nap," he said. He looked down on me and smiled. " What ever makes you happy," he said then left.

Szayel continued his work and I looked down thoughtfully. Happy, what would make me happy? I thought of my time here and it hasn't been terrible in fact it has been pretty great. Szayel finished the job and I nodded then headed back to my room. I saw the knife on my bed and I picked it up then laid back against the bed and held the knife over my face, taking it out of the sheath and seeing it was just as shiny as the last time I saw it.

I got up and left the room but went to the southern rooftop. I sat on the edge looking out over the vast desert. It was nice out tonight, a small breeze on the desert air making it the perfect temperature. I sat back against the wall and looked out onto the desert, trying to find the answer. These people wanted to take over the world and eat souls of the innocent as they please. In their hands hollow will rule the world. But at the same time these were my friends. They've taken care of me these past few months. I wouldn't go so far as to say I'm back to normal but I'm smiling and laughing so much more than I used to. And Aizen. There was something there. I knew I liked him as a friend but the way he talked to me, held me, made my heart skip a beat. I felt my eyelids closing as I looked out onto the peaceful night. Soon I was asleep, contradicting thoughts plaguing my mind.


	28. Chapter 27

woke up the next morning after hitting my head. I had fallen asleep sitting up and I had just fallen over, waking me up. What time was it? I looked up to the sky for assistance but laughed at myself. It was always night here. I stood up and stretched then headed downstairs. I knew what I had to do. I walked to the throne room and opened the doors. I looked around the room and saw everyone was just sitting in silence, staring into nothing.

" Um hello," I said. All heads turned towards me and I took a scared step back.

" Kaori!" I heard Grimmjow shout. He stood up and ran over to me then grabbed my arms. " Where the fuck were you?"

" Sorry I fell asleep on the southern tower. Why what's wrong?" I asked.

Grimmjow looked at me wide eyed for a moment then let me go and let out an awkward cough. " It was uh nothing. You uh didn't come to breakfast and you weren't in your room or at training," he said crossing his arms and looked away.

I looked around and saw the others were sitting up straight again. I smiled lightly and looked back at Grimmjow. " You thought I left already, didn't you?" I asked.

" Pssh whatever. It doesn't matter anyways. You've just come here to say good bye," Grimmjow said. I patted Grimmjow on the shoulder and moved past him to Aizen.

Aizen sat on his throne comfortably and I stepped in front of him. " You gave them all quite the scare," Aizen said smiling.

" Don't give me that fake smile. I know it too well by now," I said.

Aizen kept smiling at me for a few more moments then he wiped away the smile with a serious expression. " How is your hand?" he asked.

" Getting better," I said flexing my hand.

" I'm sorry it was not my-"

" I know I did it on purpose," I said then pulled out the knife. " I had to get this back, that was the only thought in my mind."

Aizen smiled again then said, " So this is goodbye. I obviously can't stop you," he said.

" I told you not to smile if you don't mean it," I said seriously again.

Aizen laughed then smiled sincerely. " You're the only one Kaori," he said.

" The only what?" I asked.

" The only one that sees me," Aizen said sadly now and looked down.

I twisted the knife between my hands for a bit. " I uh… I um actually came to give this back," I said then set the knife on the armrest. " I don't think I'll be needing it."

Aizen looked up at me shocked. He looked back to the knife and slowly picked it up and looked it over. He smiled again and looked back up at me. " You can keep it. I don't need it either," he said then held the knife out.

I smiled and took it back. " See you tonight at dinner?" I asked.

Aizen laughed and I chuckled too. " So you're staying?" I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Grimmjow and a few of my other espada friends standing behind me.

" I think so. That is if you still want me," I said. They all ran forward and made a giant group hug. " Can't… breathe," I choked.

The others laughed and dragged me out of the room. Looks like the drinking starts now even though it was just the afternoon. After I few hours of drinking I went back to my room. " Hello Kaori," I heard Aizen say.

There he was, standing right outside my door. " Hi," I said awkwardly. " Would you like to come in?"

" No you look tired I just came by to say something," Aizen said stepping forward.

" Um ok," I said leaning against the wall outside my door.

Aizen just stared for a while with a light smile on his face. " Why did you decide to stay?" he asked.

" I looked at the moon this morning and realized I couldn't remember the last time I saw the sun. Probably the day I tried to stop you. Anyways I realized if I saw the sun again I'd go blind," I said smiling.

Aizen laughed then stared at me seriously again. " Any other reason?" he asked.

" Everyone I've met here is my family or my friends. I couldn't leave them," I said.

Aizen stepped forward closer then said, " Anything else?"

I gulped then said, " Not anything I can think of."

Aizen sighed and stepped forward again. I held up my hands defensively, drawing Aizen's attention. He took my injured hand and looked at it intensely. " I'm sorry."

" I told you it wasn't your fault."

He sighed and looked at it more closely. " Does it hurt?"

" Only a little. I've felt worse," I said truly meaning it.

He smiled then said, "I know what will make it feel better."

I gave him a quizzical look to which he replied by kissing the wound gently. He looked back at me to see my blushing expression. " Y-you must have some kind of hand fetish. Always kissing my hand like an idiot," I said looking away.

" I do have a fetish," he said. I turned back and saw he had moved in closer. He knitted his fingers between my own and I felt his sweat stinging my injured palm. " You. I'm obsessed with you Kaori. I don't want just your body anymore Kaori I want all of you. Won't you please be mine?"

I just stared back at him, unable to respond. This was the same as last time. My heart was accelerating and my breath was held up. I wanted to turn and run away but I also couldn't look away from his mesmerizing orbs. Aizen felt my anxiety and decided to take the lead, making the decision himself. He put one hand against the wall, next to my head and cornering me, then began leaning in. My mind said run and my heart said kiss him but my body just stayed still. He was getting closer and closer to the point that I found myself closing my eyes. " Lord Aizen your assistance is needed in the throne room," a voice said.

Aizen stopped and my eyes bolted open. It was Tousen of course. " Is there a problem sir?" he asked. He was blind, no idea what was going on.

I took the moment to make my escape. " Good night Aizen I'll see you in the morning," I said quickly then slid out of his grasp and ran to my room.

" Kaori wait!" I heard Aizen shout before I shut my door. I heard him groan then walk away. I was panting against the door with my head in my hand. What the hell was I thinking? I almost let him… let him… I threw the thought away as I got ready for bed. But as I lay there with my eyes closed, I couldn't help but think about what had almost happened. I almost let him kiss me and I think I wanted it.


	29. Chapter 28

The next day I woke up determined. I would talk to Aizen and ask him how he really felt about me. I went to breakfast and found everyone there but Szayel. " Hey where's Szayel?" I asked.

" Some alarm went off in the desert. Him and Aizen are checkin' it out. Just another hollow if you ask me," Grimmjow said.

I nodded but inwardly sighed. Looks like I'll have to talk to him later. I quickly finished breakfast then went to the training room.

" Ok guys today we're going to be working on agility. Now then I'm going to need the 4 groups to-" I was cut off by a peculiar sound. It sounded like an alarm. " Hey what does that mean?" I shouted over the noise.

" It means we're under attack senpai!" someone shouted. Attack? By who? Is the soul society here? Everyone immediately ran out of the room. I didn't know where to go so I just followed the others. We ended up at the front wall, overlooking Hueco Mundo. I saw Aizen at the front so I leapt over to him. He looked worse for wear, his uniform dirty and torn.

" Is it true? Are we under attack?" I asked him.

" Can you see them?" he asked me not looking away from the desert. I looked to where he was looking and adjusted my eyes. At first I saw nothing but as I changed the scope of my eyes I just barely made them out.

" Those are…" I said surprised

" Arrancar. Arrancar that I didn't make. Szayel and I were caught off guard so we decided to retreat," Aizen said seriously. Was what I said the other night true? There are more than just us out here? I felt a spiritual pressure rise out there and suddenly the army that was so far off was now right in front of us. It became nearly silent; the only noise the sand blowing in the wind. I turned on my spiritual pressure sight to check out the enemy.

" Aizen those are all espada level. The numeros will be annihilated if you send them out," I said seriously. He gave me a confused look but I just pointed to my eyes.

"Numeros fall back, numbers 0-20 stay forward," Aizen shouted. Akemi came over and stood next to me.

" Akemi I want you stay back ok?" I said to her but kept looking forward.

" I can do this Kaori-san please let me fight," she said turning towards me.

I shook my head then said, " I don't know anything about these enemies and neither do you. I command you, as my fraccion, to stay back unless I say so understand?" I said sternly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her clenching her fist but she still sighed angrily and nodded. She took a few steps back and Grimmjow took her place.

" Don't worry Kaori you won't even need to fight we can handle these guys," Grimmjow said with a huge smile, obviously thrilled at the chance to fight a new enemy.

" Be careful I can actually see their spiritual pressure ok? They're equally as strong or stronger than you got it?" I said

" Pssh no one's stronger than me," Grimmjow said then laughed at the end.

" Then why are you ranked 6th hmm?" I said smiling lightly.

" Don't make me kill you before the battle even starts," Grimmjow said between gritted teeth making me chuckle. The enemies drew their swords and got into attack position. The espada jumped down and I was about to follow but Aizen grabbed my arm.

" I'm not letting you down there," he said not looking away.

" I'm not just going to sit back and watch!" I hissed angrily. Aizen glared at me so I sighed angrily and kept still. A moment later the battle began. It was painful watching them fight and not being able to do anything. There were 15 enemies, leaving a few of the espada double-teamed and a couple of the invaders just standing to the side. I watched carefully as the fight went on, each side equally matched. Currently Grimmjow was being double teamed by two guys. Grimmjow took a hard hit and flew into a wall, making a crater into the hard surface. I looked down and saw he was bleeding and shaking his head, trying to get the dizziness from the hit to go away.

" Time to end this!" One of them shouted and the other lunged at Grimmjow. I yanked my arm away from Aizen, jumped down and blocked the attack.

" Who the fuck's this bitch?" The red haired one said while I caught the spear the blue one used.

" You ok Grimmjow?" I asked ignoring the question. The blue haired one tried to pull away but I held the spear tightly.

" Ya I'm fine" he said getting up and stumbled briefly.

" Sit back I'll fight for a few minutes," I said pulling the spear forward, thereby bringing the blue haired guy forward, and punching him in the face, sending him flying backwards. Grimmjow chuckled and nodded.

" Damn it brother! We almost killed him but you're too slow and weak! I can't believe we're even related!" The red haired one shouted then kicked his brother. The brother didn't say anything, just nodded. I ran at the brothers, blade drawn and attacked the red one. Looks like his weapon was brass knuckles with spikes on the top and both of them were in resurreccion form. " Hey I was still talking!" he said angrily, " I'm going to make your death especially painful bitch!"

" Let's fight then," I said smirking.

" I'm Riku and this is my brother Ren. Now prepare to die!" Riku shouted then ran forward. I sheathed my blade, fighting hand to hand now. Riku was fast and strong, just not as fast as me. His jabs were powerful but were easy to read, making them simple to dodge or block. I figured out their battle strategy in only a moment's time. Riku would distract me with his punches from the front and Ren would attack me from the back with his spear. When Ren moved forward to attack me I quickly sidestepped, turned, grabbed the spear, and pushed it the rest of the way forward, hitting Riku. " Damn it Ren you dumbass!" Riku said then held his shoulder where his brother's blade hit.

" Give up yet?" I asked smiling lightly but deviously.

" Not even close! Ren it's time!" Riku shouted. Ren nodded and stood back to back with his brother, both of them putting one arm forward and palms facing towards me.

" Gemelo Cero!" They both said. Suddenly two ceros formed in their hands, one blue one red, and combined into one, large purple cero. Hopefully I can block this. I drew my blade and prepared to defend myself. They shot the cero off but it didn't even reach me.

" Akemi!" I shouted running towards her. She had jumped in the way of the cero before it hit me. I looked down on her both angrily and sadly. She actually wasn't too badly injured, surprisingly. " What were you thinking!? I can handle this!" I shouted while kneeling next to her.

" I was thinking… I have to protect… Kaori-san" she said smiling between breaths. I sensed an increase in spiritual pressure and I looked up to see Ren falling down through the air, planning to strike Akemi from above and skewer her on his spear. I caught the spear right before it hit her, grunting with exertion. He was putting a lot more strength into this one. Riku was coming at me from behind, me now defenseless.

" Can you move?" I asked grunting.

" Yes" she said questioningly.

" Then move damn it!" I shouted. She rolled out of the way after a second. I quickly let go of the spear and jumped out of the way just as Riku was about to attack. The two brothers ended up colliding with one another, now in a ball of limbs with Riku yelling at Ren again. " Go back to the wall and have someone heal you ok? You can't help me if you're injured," I said. Akemi nodded and sonidoed back. While the twins were distracted I used the butt of my sword and hit Riku in the head, knocking him out. " It's just you and me now," I said to Ren. Ren nodded and got up.

His attacks, compared to his brothers, were much more carefully placed and timed. These twins were exact opposites in every way it seemed. I looked carefully into Ren's eyes but he kept looking past me at something in the sky. I grabbed his spear, preventing him from attacking temporarily, and turned. There were gillian in the sky and the only other time I had ever seen them like this was when Aizen was sucked up in a negacion. One of the enemy arrancar, who had previously avoided engaging in battle, began moving forward. He had his eyes set on Aizen and I figured out there plan. " Damn it!" I shouted as I yanked the spear out of Ren's hand and threw it. I shunpoed towards Aizen, hoping to reach him in time. The man from earlier sonidoed right in front of Aizen, and reached for his shirt.

" Aizen!" I shouted shoving him out of the way. The man grabbed the back of my kimono instead and held me back. A split second later the negacion came down, capturing the stranger and I inside. The man looked shocked for only a moment, then emotionless again.

" I didn't want you I wanted Aizen," he said. " Too late now I suppose."

I pulled out of his grasp and drew my blade then tried to attack. He swiftly moved out of the way then hit my arm with incredible force. "Ah!" I cried out, dropping my blade. Judging from the pain in my arm it looks like he dislocated it, shit. He was much stronger than he looked it seems. Aizen was against the wall of the negacion, hitting it with his fists, trying to get in. The stranger and I slowly began to rise up. I looked out onto the battlefield and the other members of his squad were also swallowed up by negacion and began to rise. I pulled out my zanpakuto, sheath and all, with one hand and began to build up my spiritual pressure. Even though I couldn't release my spiritual pressure, I could hopefully build up enough pressure to break free of the negacion, just like I did with Aizen last time.

The man grabbed my other arm and bent it at an extremely uncomfortable angle. "Gah!" I cried out at the unpleasant sensation. He finally brought that arm behind my back along with my dislocated one. I cried out yet again as my dislocated arm started to throb in pain. A moment later I felt something cool wrap around both my wrist and the sound of a clink. Looks like I'm handcuffed. With a tug I tried to break free but these wer obviously made to hold a strong enemy.I leaned against the wall and looked down on Aizen and the others. They were all looking up at me helplessly watching as I flew away. At least I was able to save Aizen. Wait why did I save him he was evil? I felt a small pang in my chest at the thought of never seeing him and the others again. He wasn't going to come save me; I was just one person in his army of hundreds. In fact he would probably be relieved since he didn't have worry about my eyes anymore.

I sighed unhappily, unable to do anything really due to my arms. The man from earlier bent down to my height and stared at me intensely for a moment as if trying to figure out what to do with me. And I wasn't going to just let that happen even if both my arms were useless right now. I tried to kick him but he caught my leg, unamused. He pulled out his zanpakuto and I was certain he was going to kill me but instead the last thing I saw was the hilt of his blade aiming for my head. As I fell into the blackness my last thought was goodbye everyone, goodbye Aizen, I had fun while it lasted.


	30. Chapter 29

Aizen POV

She was always too headstrong that was the one thing I hated about her. I could only watch as she ran into battle, defending Grimmjow from his attackers. Kaori moved so gracefully on the battlefield, like it was some sort of art. She was so beautiful, even in battle. Kaori took on the two enemies easily, using their strengths against them. She was smart, strong, unlike any other woman I had seen before. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings, just focusing on her. If I had I would have noticed the Gillian above me. I saw one of the men moving forward and in a split second he was in front of me.

" You're mine, soul reaper Aizen," The man said reaching out towards me. How did he get here so fast?

"Aizen!" I heard Kaori shout out. Right before he grabbed me I was pushed out of the way, landing on the ground. I looked up just as the negacion formed around the Kaori and the stranger.

" Kaori!" I shouted getting up. I saw her move to attack him. He not only dodged it, but hit Kaori's arm, making her cry out and drop her blade. This bastard hurt Kaori! In my rage I hit the sides of the negacion, as if that would somehow work. Kaori was the only person I knew who could break the negacion and right now she could only use one arm. The other members of his squad began to rise up in their own negacions. I looked up and saw Kaori was trying to break free with one arm. The man then bent her arm into an obviously painful position, looking down right at me as he did so. "Kaori!" I shouted out helplessly.

I built up my spiritual pressure and made a whack at the negacion but there was no effect whatsoever. I looked up just as Kaori made a kick at the man, no effect whatsoever. She was still trying to fight even though she was so badly injured. He drew his blade and I froze. No please, please don't kill her. I was only slightly relieved when I saw he only knocked her out. A moment later they were all gone, taking Kaori with them.

But she wasn't the target it was me. It was my fault Kaori was taken, my fault she was hurt. I stood there, unable to do anything and clenched my fists. I let someone take Kaori. I felt blood coming out of my hand from how tight I was clenching them. I lost her to some nobody that I didn't even know. She saved me, why did she save me? Did she… care about me? Shit, shit, shit!

" Aizen?" I heard Gin say, for once without that stupid grin. The other espada were now on the wall again, all looking at me for guidance. We're getting her back; I'm getting her back.

" Gin, are the cameras on the wall still active?" I asked turning back to the others.

" Yup 'course they are," Gin said back with that dopey grin.

" Collect the videos of today's battle. We need to learn more about our attackers." I said seriously then turned towards the others.

" Szayel" I said sternly.

" Y-yes Lord Aizen" he asked nervously. I must have looked pretty angry because all the others were looking at me scared.

" That device you were working on, the one that finds spiritual pressure across Hueco Mundo, how close are you on finishing that?" I asked.

" Well you told me to put a hold on it so-"

" The projects back on. It's our only way of finding Kaori again. I want it to be top priority, understand?" I said sternly. Szayel nodded and ran off. " The rest of you help Szayel. If we want Kaori back we're going to need to act fast," I said.

" How do we even know if she's alive? That guy broke both her arms in only a few moments he could have easily killed her by now," Grimmjow said defeated. I stormed over to him and dragged him towards me by the collar of his shirt, now only centimeters away.

" Then you must not have seen him knock her out. If he wanted her dead then he would have killed her by now yes?" I said staring at him angrily. Grimmjow nodded, slightly scared. " Don't ever say the words 'Kaori' and 'dead' in the same sentence, do you understand me?" I said raising my spiritual pressure and pushing it down on him.

" Got it" Grimmjow said. I let go of him and pushed him back. I walked away angrily, not heading towards anywhere in particular.

" I won't let them kill you Kaori, I promise I'll come and save you. Just wait for me," I whispered to myself. I'll kill him that mysterious man, just wait and see. We're coming Kaori.


	31. Chapter 30

Normal POV

I woke up slowly to uncomfortable sensation of the hard floor. I looked down and saw I was handcuffed and I had chains on my ankles as well. I moved my arms a bit and saw they were healed. I looked up again and nearly shrieked. All the arrancar from earlier, the ones who had attacked us, were standing in front and looking down on me.

" You're awake I see," the man who knocked me out said. I didn't really know what to say so I just nodded. " Tell me, what are you to Aizen?" he asked emotionlessly.

" None of your business," I said disdainfully.

I was kicked in the gut and I let out an, 'oomph.' " Hey bitch don't talk to our leader that way!" Riku shouted at me.

" Riku enough, please step back," the man said. Riku grunted but stepped back again. " Umeko, can you get the information?" he asked a small girl standing next to him. The girl nodded and stepped forward. She pulled out a zanpakuto the size of a knife and gave me a small cut. Once enough blood came out and onto her blade, she moved away. The man held out a book to her, which she took and opened. It was blank for some reason. She put the knife on the book and suddenly the blood spread out over the pages making words. She closed the book and the front now said "Kaori" on it.

" Last chance… Kaori? That is your name yes?" the man said picking up the book. " If you don't want me to know everything about you I suggest you speak now," he said bored. I glared back at him, cussing him out through my eyes. " Very well then, Ren and Riku you two guard the prisoner. The rest of you are dismissed," the man said then walked away.

The brothers stayed and the rest walked out of the makeshift prison cell. " I have better stuff to do other than babysit this wimp. Ren, you watch her, I'm leaving" Riku said then walked off. Ren stood over me, looking down at me oddly. He bent down and I closed me eyes, expecting pain. Instead he picked me up and sat me up straight. I looked at him confused but he just smiled at me kindly. He sat next to me and pulled out a notepad and paper. _You're very strong. My brother was mad you defeated him today._ The note said.

" Thanks" I said confused. This guy seemed pretty nice. " Are you a mute?" I asked.

_No I just prefer not to talk too often._

" Why is that?" I asked.

_My brother says everything that comes out of my mouth is stupid. In order to avoid saying anything stupid I just avoid talking at all._

" Now that's stupid. Your brother's an ass, no offense. You're actually stronger than he is in my opinion, he's just jealous of you. You can talk to me if you want," I said smiling lightly. Ren looked at me shocked and blinked a few times.

" Th-thanks" he said quietly and shyly, blushing a little. _I am going to keep writing though, sorry. I'm a shy person so I don't talk to other people that much anyway._

" Well ok then. Thanks for being nice to me," I said genuinely smiling. He blushed even deeper and looked away. We sat and talked, or wrote in Ren's case, for about an hour. Ren said the group was an alliance of arrancar that had united against Aizen to take over Hueco Mundo again. They were disgusted a shinigami was ruling over them. The leader was named Masaru, a vasto lorde type. Masaru recruited each of the members of this rebellion. He hoped to defeat Aizen and take back Hueco Mundo for the arrancar. I suppose that made sense in a way. Masaru came in a few minutes later. Ren stood up and bowed.

" Thank you Ren, you may leave now," Masaru said looking directly at me. Ren nodded and left, looking back at me one last time. Masaru pulled up a chair and sat down, looking at me silently for a few minutes. " Hollows live sad lives. We kill and kill and kill to move higher up the food chain and gain more power. That's one of the reasons we hate shinigami. You typically live pampered lives, enjoyably taking us down like it's an afternoon game of tennis. At least that's what thought until I read your story," he said intensely.

" What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

He held up the book from earlier. " Umeko has the ability to learn the everything about a person simply by using the persons blood and a blank book. I know everything about you now Kaori Okayama. It's truly a sad story, worse than I would have expected," Masaru said. My eyes widened at hearing my last name. Nobody else besides me knew my last name. I haven't used it since my parents died. Everyone just knew me as Kaori, nothing more. Looks like he was telling the truth. Masaru opened the book and began skimming through it. " Your parents were murdered, then you were experimented on, then 'The Day' as you call it-"

" Enough what do you want!?" I asked angrily.

" I want to use you as bait," Masaru said simply.

" Bait for what?"

" For Aizen of course."

I stared at him then laughed. " Aizen won't come for me. I'm just another one of his girls," I said a little sadly at the last part.

Masaru grinned, the first time I saw him do so, " You really don't know do you?" I gave him a confused look, making him laugh a little now. " Very well then. Believe what you want but when Aizen comes I'll reel him in and gut him like a fish."

" Aizen will stop you," I said glaring at him. Masaru reached behind him and pulled out his and my zanpakuto.

" Do you know what the ability of my zanpakuto is?" Masaru said back to his emotionless state.

" How the hell am I supposed to know that?" I asked.

" My zanpakuto, Kuroi Kagami, has the ability to take the ability of another persons zanpakuto for my own. All I have to do is touch their blade with mine and I will have the exact same abilities as them" he said then tapped my zanpakuto against his. " I can't get your abilities because I can't touch your blade. It truly is a strange phenomenon, your blade rejecting you so intensely."

" I still don't get what you're trying to say," I said.

" I'm saying other than your blade, my sword can take on the form of every other sword, including Aizen's," he said evilly at the end. " I plan to take Aizen's zanpakuto and use his own powers against him."

Was it possible? Aizen's weakness revealed? I gritted my teeth, it sounded about right. Shit I can't do anything! How am I going to save Aizen like this? I was so into my thoughts, I didn't notice that Masaru had bent down and began taking off my cuffs. " You do realize I could knock you out and escape right now?" I said getting ready to attack.

" We're in the middle of Hueco Mundo, as far from Las Noches as possible. You won't last a day out in the wild so escape is impossible. I suggest you just stay still and wait for Aizen and his so called espada. Besides we have different ways of torturing you until he comes," Masaru said while walking away.

" How exactly is that?" I asked.

" Your eyes require large amounts of energy to use them yes? I intend to make you go blind. A few weeks with the minimal amount of food necessary for survival should do the trick right?" he said with his back turned before he left, not waiting for a response. I leaned back and sighed. If Aizen is the evil genius I know he is, then he really won't come. I'm just another sacrifice of war to him, nothing more and nothing less. I closed my eyes, conserving as much energy as possible. I felt that familiar pang in my chest again at the thought of not seeing Aizen again. I wanted him to come get me, to wrap me up in his arms and say those cheesy pick up lines. I smiled and drifted off to sleep, thoughts of Aizen running through my mind.

Ren- Purplish blue hair cut right above the eyes with spiky ends. His hollow hole is on his heart and his mask fragment is a half circle, like a sweat band wrapped around his head, on his right side.

Riku- exact opposite of Ren. Red hair, hollow hole on hip same side as heart, same half circle just on the left.

Masaru- Typical bad guy. Black hair, purple eyes.

Sorry my descriptions aren't great I have pictures for the characters but I can't post them for obvious reasons.


	32. Chapter 31

Several weeks later

Aizen POV

I walked to Szayel's lab, each step the only noise being made in these desolate halls. I haven't been able to sleep a wink since Kaori was taken. I've put all my energy into Szayel's stupid machine. We got it working but it only had a radius of 500 miles and apparently Kaori and the rogue arrancar were not within that range. Szayel was supposed to have spent the night increasing the range to 1000 miles. I threw the doors open, waking Szayel up.

" Is it ready?" I asked Szayel, anger very much prevalent.

" Yes, yes I just needed your permission to-"

" You have my permission go!" I shouted. He shrieked and ran to the machine. Was I the only one that understood the longer we left Kaori with the enemy the more danger she was in? What if we got there too late? The way that man looked at her even gave me the chills. It was so cold and uncaring, like Ulquiorra but evil. What if he… touched her? I threw the negative thoughts away and clenched my fist. She's going to be ok she has to be. I don't know what I'll do with myself if she's not. It was all my fault she was taken to begin with. I was the target but she was taken instead. Even if we do get her back I'll never forgive myself for what happened.

Szayel typed in some words and numbers for about a minute then pressed enter. The machine turned on and heated up. I looked at the screen as the waves the machine sent out began to send images back to the screen. Please, please be there Kaori. 600…700…800…900…1000. I turned and slammed my fist against the closest wall. Nothing, how is there still nothing?

" Lord Aizen look!" Szayel said. I turned and looked at the screen. At the very top corner of the screen there was a mass of spiritual pressure, slightly cut off due to distance. That had to be it; there was nowhere else with that much pressure. Szayel typed in something and a paper was printed off. " This is the latitude and longitude of the location," he said handing me the paper.

" I'll get the others, let's go," I said walking away.

" One moment my lord" Szayel said getting up. He walked over to a wall and pressed a button, revealing a set of white cloaks. " I made these a while ago. They hide spiritual pressure effortlessly. We'll need them if we want to sneak up on the enemy," Szayel said tossing me a cloak.

I smiled, the first time in a long time and nodded. I put the cloak on and walked out. We're coming Kaori, just wait a little longer.


	33. Chapter 32

Normal POV

I opened my eyes to the sound of the cell being unlocked. My vision was getting blurry again, great. I turned off my x-ray vision and camera abilities and opened my eyes again. Until I could eat a full meal again, I had to turn off some of my other abilities temporarily to keep my normal sight active. Mayuri had done something similar to me before, as a test, so I knew how to handle the situation. It was Ren with my lunch. Ren became my caretaker during the time I spent here. He didn't fit in among the others, he was kind and caring, and his so-called " friends" abused him for it.

" Ren what happened to your eye?" I asked concerned. He had a black eye, obviously from a fight.

_You know brother, he just gets a little rough sometimes._

" That's no excuse. You're stronger than him you shouldn't take his crap," I said. He just smiled and set the tray of food down. I looked at it carefully, more food than usual.

" Stop trying to give me your food," I said angrily, " You need it more than I do."

_But your eyes have gotten worse, I can tell._

" And they're going to keep getting worse. Nobodies coming for me I told you that," I said unhappily at the end.

_Please don't be sad Kaori-san._

I turned and looked at him. He just looked back at me concerned. I couldn't help but break into hysterical laughter, making Ren confused. " My… my friend Akemi, she called me Kaori-san. She was a bit of a klutz, no understanding of her surroundings. Akemi would always fall right on top of me, strangling me with her boobs. She was just trying to do the right thing though. I'm going to miss seeing her shocked face looking down on me after she nearly killed me with her chest. Hahahahaha" I said between laughs.

_I don't think I've ever seen you laugh so much. She must be special._

" All of my friends were special to me. I'm going to miss all of them. That's what friends do, they creep their ways into your heart and make residence there, never leaving and always in your thoughts and actions," I said with a small smile on my face. I finished my food quickly, since I was starved, and shoved the rest back in Ren's hands, since it was his. I waved as he left and closed my eyes again. I have to conserve as much energy as possible.

Even though I hated to admit it, I wanted to believe they were coming for me. In case they did I knew I had to keep two eye settings active: my normal eyesight and the eyesight that allowed me to see through Aizen's zanpakuto. It was the only thing that could save Aizen if he came. When he comes. If he comes. I sighed again at the thought. But I only had one, maybe two days left before my sight was completely gone.

That was if I kept my eyes closed at all times, which wouldn't happen around Ren since I didn't want him to worry about me. I sighed and drifted off to sleep yet again. It was pointless waiting for them, for anyone really… wasn't it?

Ren POV

I slowly left the cell while eating my bread. Why was Kaori-san so nice to me? Nobody else ever was. Why is the enemy my only friend? I walked across the desert, back to the base sighing. She acted normally but I saw the cloudiness in her eyes growing. She was starting to lose power in her eyes. I clenched my fist in anger. Why did Masaru have to do this to her? She didn't do anything wrong. We were just supposed to go after that shinigami Aizen that's it. So why did Kaori-san have to be hurt for it? She wasn't the bad guy Aizen was. Or so Masaru says. I hated him for that. I began walking back over the sandy hills and noticed something odd. There were some small, white objects moving over the dunes in the distance. Are those hollows? They stopped suddenly. Eh?

In a split second, a hooded figure appeared in front of me and tackled me to the ground. " You! I know you, you're one of them! You and the red haired guy were the ones who attacked me!" The blue haired man said. He got off of me and lifted me into the air by the front of my shirt. " Where's Kaori huh? Where the fuck is she!?" he shouted. The other hooded figures came over surrounding me. Another stepped forward and pulled down his hood. It was Aizen! I briefly thought about my allegiances. Masaru's emotionless glare or Kaori's brief but happy laugh.

" So arrancar, are you going to tell us where she is?" Aizen asked glaring at me. I repeatedly tapped my pocket, trying to get his attention. He looked down and reached in, pulling out the notepad and pen. He opened the notepad and his eyes widened, reading through the pages of conversation I had with Kaori.

" What is it Aizen?" The blue one asked. He kept reading until he got all the way through.

" Put him down Grimmjow he's a friend," Aizen said.

" What the hell? This guy-"

" Put him down," Aizen said sternly while glaring at him. Grimmjow gave a humph then set me down. Aizen walked over and raised his hand. I shut my eyes tightly, expecting a hit. I was shocked when I felt a hand gently settle down on my shoulder. Opening my eyes I saw Aizen had bent down a little, to match my height, and was smiling at me. " You have been kind to her haven't you… Ren right? That's what it says in your notes," he said.

I blushed at all the attention and nodded frantically.

" Thank you for that. We will be sure to spare your life. Now can you please tell me where Kaori is? Also tell me where your leader is," he said a little angrily at the end. I wanted to save Kaori. I pulled the notepad out of his hands and wrote the directions to both places then handed it to him. " Thank you Ren. I am going to ask you to take Grimmjow and Starrk with you to get Kaori. The rest of us are going to attack the main base, let's go," Aizen said getting up and walking away.

" Ok kid looks like you're with us," The blue haired one said and a bored looking brown haired one followed. I nodded and began running back. Is this the friendship Kaori was talking about? I think it is, I thought to myself happily.


	34. Chapter 33

Normal POV

I woke to the sounds of the cell door opening again. " Ren I'm not going to eat your food ok? Honestly I've only got another day of sight before it's gone. Heck you can have my portions today. They're not coming today or tomorrow or ever," I said defeated. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I heard his footsteps and then felt the sting of a slap to the face.

" You thought we weren't coming? We've been working our asses of trying to find you bitch!" I heard Grimmjow say. I gasped and opened my eyes. Shit it was blurry again. I closed my eyes and turned everything off except normal sight and the Aizen eyes. I opened them again and there was Grimmjow, angrily panting over me.

" Grimmjow?" I asked making sure he was there.

" Is this seat taken?" I heard Starrk say before he sat down next to me. My voice got caught in my throat seeing my two best friends here, now. I just stared agape between the two of them. Then I saw Ren slowly walk in and smile at me. He led them here, back to me. I happily hugged Starrk, since he was the closest, and held him tight for a moment.

" Thank you" I whispered against his shoulder. He sighed happily and patted me on the back. I pulled away a bit and smiled at him. He looked up, happy for a moment, and then frowned. He pulled my face close to his, looking at my eyes.

" Kaori what happened to your eyes? They look dark," he asked worried.

" I don't have enough energy to keep all my abilities active right now so I turned some of them off. Now where are the others?" I asked avoiding the topic.

" They went off to beat the shit out of the other arrancar and kill the leader," Grimmjow said happily. My eyes widened and I stood up quickly.

" You have to bring me to Aizen right now, he's in danger," I said seriously. We did have to leave and fast. If Masaru got to Aizen first who knows what could happen. Quizkly I stood up but immediately fell back against the wall. Damn it! I rubbed my head and angrily sighed. It felt like I was nearly sapped of energy, feeling so drained.

" It's too dangerous right now Kaori you're too weak," Starrk said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I turned back to him and looked at him intensely. " You don't understand I have to do this I'm the only who can help him. Please Starrk!" I asked pleadingly. He looked at me closely and sighed.

" So you picked huh?" he said almost sadly.

" What do you mean?" I asked confused.

" Nothing let's go save him," Starrk said smiling lightly. He gave me my weapons that he had found making me smile at the touch. I followed the others out but stumbled only a moment later. Damn you Mayuri, giving me eyes that drained every last ounce of energy from my body. Starrk bent down and picked me up then we were off, away from this hellhole.

" Oi not so fast!" we turned and saw Riku and a few other arrancar at the end of the hall blocking our way out. " Ren get over here!" he shouted. Ren sighed and moved forward.

" You don't have to do this Ren!" I begged. Ren moved forward until he was right in front of his twin. Riku hit him, right across the face.

" You fucking dumbass! You were about to let the prisoner escape huh? What ever just get ready to fight," Riku said waving Ren behind him. Ren nodded and moved behind his brother. They all entered their release forms and got ready to fight.

" Prepare to die assholes" Riku said. Suddenly a spear went right through Riku's chest. He looked down, shocked, and crumpled to the ground. Ren, holding the spear, looked down emotionlessly on his twin.

" Kaori-san is my friend you never were," Ren said simply and quietly then pulled the spear out. The two arrancar beside him turned to attack but it was too late. Ren spun his spear around and stabbed the first. He ducked the attack of the second one then also killed him.

" You… dumbass," Riku said and choked out some blood. Ren wiped his spear on his brother's clothes then walked back over to us.

" No… I'm not," Ren said strongly for once. Riku looked on angrily then finally died from blood loss. Ren sighed happily, like a burden was taken off his shoulders. I gently touched his shoulder and he smiled back at me happily.

" Holy shit that was cool! It was like a scene in one of those human movies! Nice job kid," Grimmjow said slapping Ren on the back. Ren rubbed the back of his head shyly and nodded. We continued on our way out and over to the main fortress. We arrived just in time it seemed. Aizen was panting heavily and Masaru was simply smiling. I jumped out of Starrk's arms and I turned my Aizen vision on, immediately seeing the real Masaru.

" Aizen he's right behind you!" I shouted. Aizen swung his blade around and blocked the attack.

" Kaori?" Aizen asked.

" Just pay attention to the fight ok?" I shouted. Aizen nodded and looked back. I shouted out directions to him and he followed. Soon other enemy arrancar poured in.

" We got this," Grimmjow said then entered his resurreccion. I saw the sadistic smile on his face and I knew how ready Grimmjow was. The three of them ran off, bringing the newcomers with them and leaving me, Masaru, and Aizen in the main hall.

" Enough of this! I am going to be the king of Hueco Mundo and not even a stupid, shinigami girl can stop me," Masaru shouted charging towards me. I readied my blade for the attack.

Masaru hit my blade and I stumbled backwards a few feet. I'm so weak right now I can barely fight. We clashed blades for a few moments, me panting and Masaru smiling maniacally. " Aizen will stop you," I hissed.

" Not if your dead," Masaru said smiling. He pulled back for a moment and kicked me. I flew across the room and into the wall. Quickly I shook my head and opened my eyes to see Masaru coming at me for the final attack. Is this it then? I weakly raised my blade only hoping to deter him now. Out of nowhere, Aizen stepped into my path, and I watched helplessly as Masaru's blade ran through his side. Masaru smiled and pulled his blade out then kicked Aizen down to the ground." The great and powerful 'Lord' Aizen stepping in front of the blade for some woman. Pathetic," Masaru said.

I knelt down next to Aizen, the pain he was feeling showing on his face. " Aizen!" I shouted.

He turned towards me and opened his eyes then smiled then put his hand to my face and said, " You're ok."

I couldn't help but laugh a little and put my hand on top of his. " Of course I'm ok idiot," I said and Aizen chuckled.

" Aw how cute," Masaru said from above. " It's time to end this reunion though. Goodbye Sosuke Aizen." I stood up and glared at Masaru. " What's this? You're going to try to fight me? You have no energy left. Just sit back and watch him die," Masaru said raising his blade.

I didn't even respond as I flew at Masaru and began my attack. He looked shocked for once, either at my strength or speed but I didn't care about that right now. Only a few minutes ago I was so weak that I could barely stand but right now I was full of energy. He hurt Aizen, the only thought currently running through my head. Masaru tried to use Aizen's hypnotic ability against me but that didn't work because of my eyes. In a matter of moments, I had him up against a wall. Masaru realized his mistake too late however and I ran my blade right through his heart.

" You lose," I said smiling darkly while pulling my blade out of him.

" Damn it" I heard Masaru say before falling off my blade and hitting the ground. Just then my vision went out, like turning off a television. I was completely blind.

" Aizen?" I asked questioningly, not being able to see anything.

" I'm right here Kaori," I heard him say. I slowly walked over to the sound of his voice but tripped on some rubble and fell.

" Aizen?" I called out again, looking for some guidance.

" Kaori I'm right here," Aizen said as if it were obvious. He didn't know I just lost my sight. I crawled to where I had heard him until I felt my hand hit his chest.

" Are you all right?" I asked running my hands down his body. I stopped when I got to the wound on his side.

" It's not as bad as it looks, its ok Kaori," Aizen said calmly. I clenched my fists, so angry about what had happened.

" You dumb ass!" I shouted as I tore my kimono sleeves off. I felt Aizen flinch at the comment. " Why did you come here? He could have killed you don't you realize that? What were you thinking? If you wanted to die I could have done it for you, you idiot!" I yelled as I took my long, ragged sleeves and tied them around the wound.

" I came to get you obviously," he said. I knew he was smirking, even though I couldn't see it, I just knew it.

" That's the dumbest excuse ever. You could have died!" I said blushing but still angry. Aizen didn't say anything but instead pulled me towards him in a tight hug. " Aizen?" I asked confused.

" I'm so sorry Kaori," Aizen whispered, " It was all my fault any of this even happened."

" No it isn't I wanted to protect you," I said comfortingly. In response Aizen held me even tighter.

" I was so worried Kaori." Aizen said. " I didn't know what they were going to do with you. I've barely slept or eaten, I've been so scared. I'm never going to let this happen to you again. You're never going to leave my side, I'm going to protect you with everything I've got. Because I… I love you Kaori. You're more important to me than anything in the world," Aizen said.

I froze for a moment then sighed. I… can't do this. I can't right? " Stop Aizen you don't mean that. You're just delirious from loss of blood that's-"

" I mean it Kaori I really do love you! I think about you all the time. I love your smile, your laugh, your beauty, your scent, everything. I need you Kaori. I'm never letting you leave again," Aizen said hugging me even tighter.

" I'm not doing this right now. You and I… we can't ok? Let's get you back home," I said pulling away. Aizen stopped me however and grabbed my chin.

" What's wrong with your eyes? They're completely black," Aizen said scared.

" I've temporarily gone blind. My eyes run on energy and let's just say the batteries dead. All I need to do is get a full meal in and I should be ok," I said.

" You can't see anything right now?" Aizen asked with a certain tone.

" That's the definition of blind," I said sarcastically, pulling away from his grasp.

" So that means I can do this," Aizen said. I never would have seen the next moment coming, even if my eyes were working. Aizen grabbed the back of my head, dragging me forward, and kissed me. My eyes widened in shock. I tried to move back but he put a hand on the back of my head, making it so I couldn't pull away. I shouldn't like him he was bad. But my heart won this time. I felt my body relax against him and my arms that were originally pushing him away now relaxed and moved to his shoulders. Once he felt me relax against him Aizen slid his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him and deepening the kiss. He sucked on my lip and slowly stuck his tongue in my mouth. It was amazing. A completely new feeling. I felt all the passion he had for me in those lips and it made me feel so light inside.

What was I doing? Was I crazy? Why was I longing for this sensation of our lips and bodies together? As if he read my mind, Aizen pulled away, allowing both of us to breath. " I love you Kaori. I'm never letting you go again," he whispered against my ear. Oh was that why? Did I love Aizen back? I wish I could see him right now. I wanted to see those hazel eyes staring back into my own. I was going to say something back but then I feinted. Crap I forgot about that! Mayuri made it so my body went into hibernation mode after a couple of minutes once I went blind. I'd wake up in a few hours; my eyes charged enough that my normal ones could stay active. I felt Aizen shaking me, trying to wake me up, but I wouldn't be for a little while at least. As I waited to wake up all I could do was think: did I love Aizen?


	35. Chapter 34

Normal POV

" Well Kaori looks like you're back to normal," Szayel said stepping back.

" I told you, all I needed was some food," I said jokingly.

" Some food? You almost ate the entire castle!" Grimmjow said laughing, " Oh man that first day was fucking crazy! You ate more in one day than I've eaten all month!" Grimmjow said laughing. I got out of bed and stretched, happy to finally be up. I've been in the infirmary for a week now and I thought I was going to go crazy. After getting back to Las Noches, I went into recovery. Like I said, I slowly got my sight back after inhaling quite a bit of food. It was great to be back with all my friends.

" Kaori?" I turned at the sound of Aizen's voice.

" Oh um hey Aizen," I said shyly. When Aizen was fighting Masaru, the others went to fight the rest of the enemy arrancar. So when Aizen kissed me it was just us in the room meaning no one other than Aizen and I knew what had happened. He has been trying to talk to me about it since but I have miraculously avoided talking to him.

" Kaori can we-"

" I'm going to go talk to Akemi and Ren" I said quickly and ran out of the room, " See you later guys" I said waving to the others who waved suspiciously back. I sighed and slowed down, now walking down the hallway. Aizen… My heart skipped a beat just thinking about him. What am I going to do? I put the thoughts away once I got to Akemi's room. I knocked then went in.

" Kaori-san you're out of the hospital!" Akemi shouted happily then jumped at me. Crap. " Kaori-san I'm so happy you're feeling better! Ren and I have been talking, well he's been writing, and we think we should have a party. Won't that be fun?... Ah Kaori-san!" Akemi said shaking my nearly lifeless body at the end. Did I say I missed this? Well I didn't.

" That sounds like fun Akemi. How about tomorrow night hmm?" I said once I got all my air back. Akemi cheered and I went and sat down next to Ren. " How are you doing Ren?" I asked smiling lightly.

_I'm doing great. Everyone is so nice to me here, especially Akemi._ Ren wrote blushing slightly at the end. The first time Ren met Akemi was when I was in the infirmary eating and she came to visit me. It was love at first sight. Akemi barely noticed him at first but he noticed her. He just kept staring and staring, as if he thought if he looked away she'd disappear. Ren became my fraccion soon after. I smiled and patted him on the back.

" Ok I'm going for a walk, see you later guys," I said waving them off. Akemi nodded and sat back down with Ren, talking about a party. I stepped out and walked down the hallway. I walked aimlessly, just going through my thoughts. When Aizen and I kissed it was magnetic, I felt myself being drawn into him and I didn't want to let go. Is that love? I think so. I have never been in love before so I wouldn't know. That night I went to the bar with a heavy heart, indecision plaguing my mind.

" You ok Kaori? You don't look too hot," Grimmjow said eyeing me over as I sat down.

" Just one of those days I suppose," I said.

" We can go back to the infirmary if you want," Szayel said.

" Not that kind of bad just… urgh!" I said hitting my head on the table.

" That kind then hm? Then tell us what plagues you so dearly," Szayel said.

I immediately blushed and turned away from them. Tell them what Aizen and I did? Never if possible. Just then Starrk came acting ever so lazily as usual. " Kaori Aizen wanted me to tell you that he wants to talk to you," Starrk said.

I stiffened at his name. Just hearing the word Aizen made me shiver. Shiver in what though? Anticipation or fear? " A-ha!" Grimmjow shouted making me jump in my seat and the others turn towards us.

" Wh-what?" I asked turning back towards Grimmjow.

" Why aren't you talking to Aizen?" Grimmjow asked smiling. The others around us now looked as surprised as I did.

" What are you talking about Grimmjow? I talked to Aizen today in the infirmary remember?" I asked with the best fake smile I could muster up.

" Ya for like 2 seconds before you bolted like a hollow out of hell," Grimmjow said.

Small smiles began to creep on everyone's faces as they looked towards me. " Grimmjow you're crazy. Of course I've been talking to Aizen he came by the infirmary daily," I said now twiddling my thumbs under the table.

" The last time I was there talking to you Aizen came in and when I turned back around you were asleep!" Grimmjow said.

" The last time I saw Aizen come in Kaori requested to use the bathroom and she didn't come out for a half and hour and Aizen had left by then," Szayel pondered.

" The last time I saw Aizen come in Kaori shoved her face with food the entire time so she couldn't talk to anyone," Ulquiorra said.

" So what happened Kaori?" Grimmjow asked.

" What do you mean?" I asked getting more nervous.

" What happened that day when you and Aizen fought Masaru over at their base?" Grimmjow said seriously this time.

" Well um lets see: Aizen was fighting Masaru while I helped him until Masaru got annoyed and briefly fought me. Aizen then stepped in the way of possibly a finishing blow for me but took it for himself. I then fought Masaru and killed him as you all know. Then I lost my vision temporarily so I crawled over to Aizen and covered his wounds," I said.

" That's it?" Starrk asked.

" Nothing more and nothing less," I said smiling.

" Bull fucking shit," Grimmjow said and the others turned back to him. " Why did we find you in Aizen's arms then?" Grimmjow asked.

" Because I had fainted remember?" I asked now confident in my lie.

" Then why was he shaking you for dear life with tears in his eyes?" Grimmjow asked with a big smile.

The others turned back to me when I had not immediately responded. " He-He was crying? For me?" I asked surprised.

" Ya he thought you died. He was a fucking wreck for a few minutes there we were all pretty surprised. Szayel had to put his hand on your wrist and make him feel your fucking pulse to convince you weren't dead," Nnoitra said.

" He then calmly exhaled and smiled, put his head on top of yours, and then he passed out from blood loss," Ulquiorra said.

" I… I had no idea," I said almost sadly.

" Ya so what really happened Kaori?" Grimmjow asked.

" I told you-"

" Something happened! That's why you and Aizen aren't talking!" Grimmjow shouted.

" Stop-"

" Just tell us what happened!"

" I-"

" What happened!?"

" He kissed me!" I shouted finally. Silence. I covered my mouth surprised at myself for shouting it.

" Care to repeat that?" Nnoitra asked.

I looked down into my lap completely embarrassed. " Well after I crawled over to Aizen and tended to his wounds he hugged me and… said he loved me," I said muttering the last part.

" Wait he said he loved you?" Szayel asked matching everyone's surprise.

" Ya but he's said that before. I know he's just saying it so he can get with me," I said angrily.

" I've never heard of him telling anyone he loved them. Yur the first," Nnoitra said.

Really? No shake it away Kaori, he's bad. BAD BAD BAD BAD. " Anyways I pulled away and he finally noticed I was blind. He asked if I could see anything and I said no and then he… well… you know," I said.

" And?" Grimmjow asked.

" And what?"

" Did you like the kiss? Do you like him?" Grimmjow asked.

I froze as all eyes were now on me. Did I? I'm not sure anymore. He was the enemy, that was what was flashing through my head right now. " Did you?" a new voice asked. A new but familiar voice.

I turned ever so slowly and saw Aizen in the doorway behind me. There was complete silence now as Aizen and I stared at each other. I can't do this right now. My fight or flight responses kicked in and I flash stepped away. I ended up in the hallway where my and Aizen's room was and sighed in relief. Slowly but surely I began my walk down until Aizen flash stepped in front of me. " Aizen!" I said stumbling back.

" Did you?" he asked again.

I sighed angrily this time. " It doesn't matter," I said pushing past him. Unfortunately he grabbed my hand as I tried to push him away.

" And why not?" he asked angrily.

" Because we're enemies," I said.

" I don't care about that! All I care about is you!" Aizen said.

I yanked my hand away and continued down towards my room. " You just want my body. That's how it's like with all the girls you're with," I hissed angrily.

Aizen stepped past me and slammed his hand into the wall. I turned to go the other way but Aizen put his hand there as well. I was trapped between the wall and an angry Aizen. " Don't you get it yet? You're different from them, better than any of them. You're the only one I want now more than anything. I really do love you Kaori can't you tell?" Aizen asked.

" I can't tell Aizen! I thought I knew you for nearly half a year before this whole mess happened. Everyone thought you were the somewhat nerdy but kind captain but look at you know. The playboy king? I can't trust you Aizen no one can!"

" Can't you just trust your own feelings then? What does your heart say?"

My eyes widened and I looked down slightly. I knew what my heart said. It wanted me to fall into Aizen's arms and have him never let go of me again. I pulled my hands up into my chest and gripped them tightly. My mind however consistently reminded me of all the bad things Aizen has done. Murdered innocents, all the girls he's screwed, and the fact that he's trying to take over the world. I just shook my head no while looking down.

Aizen didn't say anything. Instead a moment later he pulled his fist back and punched the wall next to me then walked away. I looked at his back as he slammed the door to his room making me cringe. He was hurt I saw the look on his face. Not angry but sad. I sighed as I unclenched my hands and removed them from my chest then slowly walked to bed. Did I do the right thing rejecting him? My heart was panging now. Why? What have you done to me Aizen?


	36. Chapter 35

I sighed as I walked down the hallway. Today has been a rough day. I was completely avoiding everyone right now. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I was feeling completely torn, my heart one way and my brain the other and my body was taking a toll on me. Did Aizen really love me? Did I like him? I don't know anymore. But then there's also- I ran into something.

" Kaori?" I looked up at Starrk.

" Hey Starrk. Sorry I was kind of wrapped up in my thoughts," I said rubbing the back of my head embarrassed.

" No problem. How are you feeling?" he said.

I sighed and shook my head no. I was feeling like shit. " Terrible," I muttered.

" Come on let's get a drink," Starrk said putting an arm around my shoulder and we walked and talked down the hallways. Starrk said he liked me too. Did I like him, or Aizen? Both of them said they wanted to take care of me. With Starrk I felt calm, at peace, but with Aizen my heart raced and I felt hot all over. So which is love? I opened the door to the bar and immediately shut it.

" What's wrong?" Starrk asked.

" Aizen's in there" I said freaking out.

" Still? Damn he's been there almost all day." Starrk said. He's been here all day? I peaked back in and saw Aizen sigh as he sipped his drink. He was depressed and it was my fault.

I gave my own sigh as I closed the door and leaned against it. " It's my fault he's like that. I hurt him and there's nothing I can do," I said sadly. I looked up and saw Starrk was staring at me. I coughed awkwardly and stood up. " Hey can we go to the tower and drink? I don't really want to be near him right now." I said

Starrk looked at me for a moment. Why was he just simply staring? " You're going to have to talk to him eventually. He's not over you," Starrk said.

" I… I know. But it just hurts even thinking of him. What's wrong with me?" I asked.

Starrk just stared at me for a bit longer. It was starting to make me uncomfortable. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. " You head up to the tower and I'll get the drinks. I'll be there in a few," Starrk said. I nodded and ran to the tower, hopefully away from the emotions I was feeling.

Starrk POV

I looked down at her carefully. Kaori was in love with him, not me. It was hard to admit but true. I knew it when she said she wanted to go save Aizen. She didn't know but I did see what happened to her that day. I quickly took out the arrancar I struggled against last time and went to check on Kaori. She had crawled over to Aizen and was wrapping his wound. He pulled her against him and whispered something in her ear. Kaori pulled away but Aizen pulled her back and they kissed. I knew then my fate was sealed. Maybe if I had just kissed her for real the first time then I wouldn't be in this situation now. I walked into the bar and sat next to Aizen.

" How much do you love her?" I asked him seriously. It got really quiet and Aizen turned towards me slowly and gave me a shocked look.

" Pardon?" he asked.

" How much do you love Kaori?" I asked him again.

He paused, searching for the right words. " Is there a single word to describe it?" he asked me but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at her even though she wasn't even there. He was thinking about her even though he was talking to me. I sighed again, frustrated with the perfect answer.

" No more sleeping with just anyone, in fact no more sleeping around at all. And don't just try to have sex with her the minute she agrees to go out with you. She's more fragile than you think. Treat her like she's the most important thing in the world, which she should be," I said to him. He just nodded, still a little shocked. I reached past the bartender and grabbed a bottle of booze and held it out to him. " She's on the southern tower roof." I said not even looking at him. Aizen nodded and grabbed the bottle but remained still.

" It doesn't matter how much booze I have. Kaori will never love me the way I love her," Aizen said defeated.

" She likes you back," I said matter of factly.

Aizen looked back up at me surprised. "What?"

" You heard me"

" But-"

" You need to pull it out of her. She's scared you're going to betray her like everyone else in your life. But you aren't right?" I asked.

Aizen smiled and shook his head no. " Never," he said. He began to get up but I grabbed his arm.

Aizenlooked at me one last time. " The second you mess up, the second she leaves you I'm taking her back understand?" I said.

Aizen smiled then said confidently, " I'm not going to let that happen." I smiled lightly and let go. Aizen ran out the door and down the hallway. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

" Something we missed out on Starrk?" Grimmjow asked sitting next to me.

" Nothing important," I said getting up.

" Where are you going?" Nnoitra asked.

" Where do you think? I'm going to bed. The only reason I stayed awake was so I could see Kaori every night. She doesn't need me anymore" I said while walking away.

" Don't just abandon her ok? She'll still want to be your friend," Szayel said seriously. I nodded as my reply and left. I want her to be happy, to smile. So if she smiles with him then I suppose that's all right. Just please smile again Kaori.

Normal POV

I sat on the handrail, waiting for Starrk to come up. I'll ask him what it's like to be in love, he'll surely know. It was a little colder than normal tonight, the wind making me shiver a little. I rubbed my arms, trying to get the goose bumps to go away. I watched the wind blow up dust over the desert sand then heard the door open but I didn't turn around.

" It's beautiful tonight hmm?" I asked. He didn't reply so I shrugged it off. " I'm sorry about earlier, the thing with Aizen. The truth is when Aizen kissed me I… kissed him back. And… I liked it. Is that wrong? It just felt so right. And I know he told me he loved me before but it felt different there. It was different from the time you kissed my cheek. It felt like I was drawn to him, like I didn't want to pull away in fear of losing that sensation forever. Is that love? Wanting to never let go of someone? Wanting to stay in that person's arms forever?" I asked. The wind blew and I shivered again.

I heard Starrk's clothes rustle and he put a jacket around me. Starrk doesn't wear a jacket, does he? I looked down and immediately realized whose it was. I turned too quickly and nearly fell backward off the railing but Aizen caught me bridal style. He smiled down at me and I blushed. Oh my God he was here the whole time! He gently set me down but kept his arms around my waist once I was standing. " I think that is love because that's the way I feel about you," he said smiling at me. I looked down and blushed even more, no longer feeling cold. He laughed and tilted my head back up. " I'm not going to let you say no to me anymore. Because I really love you Kaori," he said.

I stared into his eyes and saw the truth. " Can I really trust you?" I asked carefully.

" What does your heart say?" he asked seriously. I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked into his eyes.

I looked down and into my hands. All the bad sides of Aizen were flashing my mind. " I-"

" Don't think with this," Aizen said putting a hand on the side of my head and massaging it gently. " Think with this," he said taking my hand and gently placing it over my heart. And then I thought of all the good times I've had with Aizen. They made me feel so warm on the inside. I looked into those eyes and I felt so comforted by them. They were soft and warm only for me.

" I just need to make sure," I said quietly. He gave me a confused look but I kept staring at him. I raised my shaking arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. Just when he was close enough I grazed his lips with my own. I wanted it I wanted him. I closed the gap and kissed him for real. This was love then. The need to hold onto him for dear life, the desire to keep his mouth on my own, the feeling of his hair running through my fingers, all of it. I smiled into the kiss, happy at the realization. In the back of my mind I was thinking how wrong it was that I was doing this but the rest of my mind said fuck it. I pulled away and looked down, embarrassed by my own actions.

" So did you find out what you wanted?" Aizen asked slightly out of breath and amused.

" I think I did," I muttered and Aizen chuckled. " I uh I never kissed anyone before. Sorry I'm not any good."

Aizen tilted my head up and gave me an excited, shocked look. " Really?" Aizen asked escited and I shook my head no. He smiled, possibly his biggest smile yet, and leaned down to give me a deep but loving kiss. I didn't really understand why he was so happy about being the first to kiss me but that didn't matter right now. I was wrapped in the arms of the man who loves me underneath the crescent moon of Hueco Mundo. He is the man that is planning to take over the world but I didn't even care anymore because he is the man I love. Love, such a blissful, warm feeling.


	37. Chapter 36

I woke up the next morning with a small smile on my face. Aizen and I had spent the night on the roof talking, drinking, and of course kissing. I'm pretty sure it was one of the better nights of my life. I quickly got dressed and walked happily to breakfast. After I got my pile of food I sat down with the others. " Morning" I said casually. No one responded. I looked up and everyone was staring at me. " What?" I asked confused.

" We didn't see you at the bar last night," Grimmjow said trying to hide a smile.

" Oh well I drank in my room last night. I was pretty tired actually", I said calmly. I couldn't let them know what happened.

" Oh really?" Nnoitra said with that giant smile, resting his head on his hands.

" Yup, pretty boring," I said munching on my food.

" Aizen was at the bar last night, did you know that?" Szayel asked smiling as well.

" Really? That's not like him," I said pretending not to care.

" Here comes Lord Aizen right now," Ulquiorra said. I looked over and he was walking right towards us. He wouldn't want to reveal that we were going out now right? I looked back to my food and ate some more, acting like it was just a normal day. I took my final bite and sighed happily.

" Good morning Kaori," I heard Aizen say behind me.

I turned towards him and said, " Good mor-" I was about to say but Aizen cut me off with his lips. My eyes widened in shock and the entire cafeteria went silent. Aizen pulled away and smiled evilly.

" That was my good morning kiss," he said smiling then walked away. I didn't respond because I was slack jawed. I turned back to the others and as soon as they saw my face they all began cracking up, besides Ulquiorra obviously.

" What's so funny hmm?" I asked darkly.

" We-We knew the whole time," Grimmjow said between laughs. I groaned and hit my head on the table.

" Nice try though," Szayel said with his usual smirk.

" Fuck you. Fuck all of you" I groaned making them laugh harder. Before I put my tray back I stuck my tongue out at them then walked over to Aizen who was eating with Gin and Tosen like usual.

" Is there a problem Kaori?" Aizen asked.

" You can't just… just… do that ok?" said embarrassed.

Aizen smirked then wiped his mouth with a napkin before standing up. " I don't know what you mean what exactly did I do again?" Aizen asked smirking.

This was the part of him that I hated. I felt myself heating up in anger and embarrassment. " The kissing… in public. I don't like it," I said nervously.

Aizen took a step forward and I saw his feet in front of me as I looked down. I ever so slowly looked up and saw the ever-present smirk. " How else is everyone supposed to know your all mine?" he asked.

" I'm not an object," I hissed.

" Fine let me rephrase it then. How else is everyone supposed to know you're my girlfriend?" he asked.

" G-girlfriend? So this is really happening then?" I asked scared for the answer.

" Of course it is. I really love you and I'm not letting anyone else have you. And I'm solely yours as well. No more girls for me," Aizen said jokingly at the last part but it only made me happy.

I turned back to my serious face though. " I'm not like those other girls. I'm not going to tell you how great you are or beg you to fuck me. If you don't want that you better forget me now," I said.

Aizen's smile only grew larger at that. " And that's what I like about you, your resilience to me. Don't you worry Kaori. We're going to work through that hard exterior to the creamy middle and bring that smile back. I'll work hard for you to get you to want me. Who knows, maybe someday you will be begging me to fuck you," Aizen said ever so happily.

" You little-"

" Can we get to the good part now?" was all the warning I got asI barely noticed his hand slide to my side and rest on my hip. I looked up at him just in time to meet his lips. And yet another display of public affection. I pulled away to a very happy Aizen.

" What did I say about kissing around others?" I asked still angry.

" Sorry I don't remember. Maybe that we should do more of it?" Aizen asked before moving in yet one more time and this time thoroughly attacking my lips. What have I gotten myself into?


	38. Chapter 37

I went back to my room and changed into my training clothes then went to the training room. A month since Aizen and I started going out hm? Aizen made sure to remind me this morning with chocolate chip pancakes and yet another passionate kiss in front of everyone. He was so annoying sometimes. I was finally going back to training today too. They said I wasn't up to snuff yet psh whatever.

" Welcome back Kaori senpai," the students said then bowed when I entered.

" Ya, ya whatever I bet you were happy I was gone. Nobody works your asses harder than I do," I said moving to the front. The arrancar laughed and I smiled lightly.

" We did all the same exercises while you were gone senpai" one of the students said. I turned and they all nodded happily. I chuckled and leaned against the wall.

" How many times do I have to tell you it's not senpai," I said. They laughed, knowing that I wasn't truly angry. I gave them all new instructions and they all happily took them on. I sat back and watched the arrancar practice and kept my light smile. I actually felt happy, for the longest period of time since The Day. I pulled out my zanpakuto and gave a small tug. My eyes widened at the sliver of silver I saw. I got into my meditation position and called out to Yoru no Kage. Nothing. I looked back down and blade was tucked away back inside. I sighed and leaned back against the wall.

I imagined that right? I must have because this has never happened before. What the hell is going on? I looked at the clock, lunchtime. " Ok guys head on out" I said clapping my hands. The others walked out but I stayed behind, not hungry. I pulled out my other blade, closed my eyes, and began my dance. I've nearly forgotten his face, Yoru no Kage.

_Where am I? I did as the captain told me and now I am in a large field. I turned and saw a cherry blossom tree on a hill. It was the only thing other than grass and hills so I decided to go towards it. When I got to the top of the hill there was a man sitting on a blanket, drinking tea, who was not there before._

_" __Um… hello," I said. The man opened his eyes and looked at me. He was older man, grandpa age, but still in good shape._

_" __You should bow to your elders" he said simply, closed his eyes, and took another sip of tea. I angrily twitched but did as he said._

_" __Sorry, I don't even know where I am," I said calmly. The man motioned for me to sit down, which I did._

_" __My name is Yoru no Kage (the night shadow) and I am your zanpakuto," the man said pouring me a cup of tea._

_" __So I did it? I found you?" I asked smiling happily._

_" __Yes, we have harmonized as one. I see you as worthy of wielding me," he said seriously. I jumped up and down happily, so excited for the day that had finally arrived. I looked back and my zanpakuto was glaring at me. " How can one person be so happy?"_

_I looked down on him smiling, " What reason do I have to not be happy?" I asked then laughed again._

I woke from my trance to the sound of my sword hitting another. I opened my eyes and there was Aizen, looking down on me worriedly. " Are you all right? I didn't see you at lunch so I came here. I said your name but you just kept on swinging your blade like I wasn't even here," he said concerned.

I sighed and put my blade down, " Sorry I was thinking back to the old days," I said calmly.

" Are you tired of me already? Wanting to go back to the single life?" he asked jokingly. I chuckled and tried to walk past him but he caught me. " Do you understand what's happening now? Now that we're going out I feel I have a responsibility to take care of you. So when you try to laugh off something that's bothering you I'm going to see it. Now tell me what's bothering you so I can help carry your burdens" he said sternly.

I blushed and pulled away but stayed still. " When did you get so serious hmm?" I said looking away.

" I've always been serious, serious about you that is, but you've only just now noticed it seems," he said. " Now stop avoiding the question."

I sighed and looked at him closely. "My zanpakuto came out of the sheath. It was only a fraction of a centimeter but I'm almost certain it did," I said.

" Why do you think it is?" he asked. I wanted to say it was because I felt happy but that would sound stupid.

" I don't know," I said simply. Aizen came up to me from behind and hugged me around the waist.

" Why do you sound so worried about it? Isn't that a good thing?" he asked. I leaned back against his chest and sighed.

" It's because I don't know why. It frustrates me," I said annoyed. Why did it happen? I no longer deserved to wield him. I realized the position we were in and blushed. " I'm not a teddy bear, let go of me," I said trying to sound angry.

" I'm pretty comfortable right now actually my little teddy bear," Aizen said with a devious smirk.

" I swear if you try to give me one of those cutesy wootsie, girlfriend nicknames I'm going to punch you," I said angrily. He turned me around and looked deep into my eyes, lips centimeters away.

" I told you, your tactics don't work on me," he said right before closing the distance. I kissed him roughly, trying to gain dominance over him. He eventually pulled me to the ground, me straddling him in a kissing battle almost. He moved his lips to my neck, searching for something with every kiss.

" What are you-eek," I shrieked as he nibbled on the spot between my neck and shoulder. I felt him smile against my skin as he began to give that area more attention. I clutched his shirt with one hand and his hair with the other, desperately trying to hold in the noise that wanted to come out. In a swift movement he flipped me over onto my back, I was losing again. But I didn't care because all I could focus on was the sensation of his lips on my neck's sweet spot. I opened my eyes briefly and looked at the clock on the wall. " Shit, shit, shit!" I shouted and threw Aizen off of me.

" What? What's wrong?" he asked questioningly. I stood up just as the arrancar trainees came back in the room. They looked down at Aizen quizzically. " Looks like you won Kaori," Aizen said casually, smiling as he got up. " We'll have to continue our fight later it seems," he said looking at me evilly before he left. I sighed and wiped the sweat off of my face.

" Kaori senpai we know you and Aizen weren't fighting," one of the arrancar said simply. I turned towards them and they were all trying to mask their smiles and hide their giggles.

" Really hmm?" I asked with an evil glint in my eye. The students stopped laughing and gulped. " Let's spend the rest of the day sparring. Each of you will take turns: against me!" I said laughing evilly at the end. They all looked at each other and pushed the nearest arrancar forward. I didn't spar too often with the trainees, because they couldn't handle the onslaught of physical and verbal abuse. Not only did I beat the crap out of them, but I also made fun of them and critiqued their techniques. Rumor was I killed someone with just my verbal onslaught. By the end of the day I left the room happily with a pile of exhausted arrancar passed out on the ground.

I went back to my room, took a shower, and changed into my usual uniform. I hadn't seen Akemi or Ren all day today. I walked into the bar and was surprised by the crowd. " Welcome back Kaori" everyone shouted. Ah party, yes, I didn't think she'd take me seriously. I saw Akemi running towards me and I thankfully dodged her hug for once. I sighed in relief until I was tackled from behind instead and onto the ground.

" Do you like the party Kaori-san?" Akemi asked. I gave a weak thumbs up, my face in pain from being slammed into the ground. She giggled and got off of me before running off somewhere.

" You almost dodged her. Maybe next time," Grimmjow said helping me up.

" I don't think so. She's got heat seeking missiles on me or something," I said rubbing my face. I didn't see Aizen; he usually didn't come to these kinds of things anyways. I calmly sat at my usual booth and smiled at the normalcy. Well normal for us that is. Grimmjow was yelling at Ulquiorra who was unfazed, Nnoitra was eyeing the girls, Szayel was eyeing everyone trying to pick out his next experiment, a new normal it seems.

" Is this seat taken?" I heard Starrk say. I looked at him surprised and nodded no, no smart-ass reply coming to mind. I stared at him but he just looked onto the crowd.

" I don't understand," I said simply. We haven't talked since that day really and it made me sad. He sighed and looked at me.

" Are you happy?" he asked. I looked out onto the crowd and then thought of Aizen.

" Yes" I said smiling, " Yes I am," I said confidently.

" Then I'm happy," Starrk said smiling lightly at me. " Careful that smile might stick," he said jokingly.

" That wouldn't be too bad I suppose," I said returning to my usual, lighter smile. Starrk nodded and we both looked on, amused by the others. As the night began to die down, the usual espada moved to a table in the middle and we all began some casual conversation.

" Mind if I step in?" Aizen asked sitting next to me.

I looked up at him surprised. " No it's fine we were talking about… what were we talking about?" I asked.

" We need stuff to do around here! It's boring as fuck!" Grimmjow said.

" Well what do you want?" Aizen asked amused.

We all thought it over and then Grimmjow's face lit up. " A pool!" he said. Everyone blinked.

" A brief moment of genius from Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said emotionlessly. Everyone laughed and Grimmjow growled.

" I think a pool sounds nice. I don't see a problem with that," Aizen said. Everyone began talking happily about getting a pool.

" You know what that means don'tcha?" Nnoitra said smiling evilly. " Girls in bikinis!" he shouted happily. I face palmed myself angrily while the others drooled at the thought.

While I had my face covered Aizen leaned over and whispered, " I'd sure like to see you in a bikini."

I shrieked, not realizing how close he was, and fell out of my chair. The others laughed and I covered my blushing face. Truthfully I didn't want Aizen to see me like that. I was covered in scars and burns from past missions but mostly from The Day. If he saw my body up close…

" Kaori?" I looked up and Aizen was leaning over me concerned.

" Sorry I zoned out," I said with a fake smile getting up. " I'm heading to bed. Good night," I said to the others, waving them off. They all said their good byes and I walked away. When I got to my room I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror for a moment. I slid my kimono off, but left my bra and underwear on, and winced at my rough body. Because I had been helping train the arrancar, I had a few bruises and light scratches. It was the scars that bothered me. Long, jagged marks running all over my body. They were disgusting. I gently ran my fingers over a few, the memories of each one coming back. I turned around and looked at my back.

After I had awakened my zanpakuto, a large tattoo appeared on my upper back. It was a simple tattoo, flowers and leaves. I had no idea where it came from, but Yoru no Kage said it was a mark of protection. I smiled at the memory. I looked down the rest of my back and sighed. Who would want this bruised, battered body? I had seen the other girls Aizen had been with and my body was like a run down car compared to theirs. They were bubbly, pretty girls, unlike myself. I didn't deserve Aizen like I didn't deserve my zanpakuto. I sighed again and turned to go to bed when I stopped dead in my tracks. Aizen was in the doorway staring agape at me. " Damn it don't you know how to knock!" I shouted picking up my kimono from off of the ground.

" I'm sorry I…" he began but he was obviously speechless. I pulled it back on and we both stood there silently for a few moments.

" It's gross isn't it?" I asked looking down.

"What is?" he asked confused.

" I am. My body. It's a mess. I'm not sculpted like those other girls you've been with. I've been dropped one too many times," I said then laughed darkly at the end.

I didn't even notice he had moved towards me until he had grabbed my arms. I looked up, shocked, but Aizen looked down on me angrily. " Why do you hate yourself so much? You're beautiful don't you see that?" He looked down at me then gently pulled the kimono apart, revealing my chest and stomach. He ran his hand over a few of the scars on my stomach. I blushed but he didn't seem to notice; he was so focused on those white ridges. " Did those men do this to you?" he asked darkly.

" Most of them…" I said quietly. Suddenly he pulled me towards him in a tight hug.

He then pulled away and picked me up to my surprise. I was laid down on my own bed and I tried to cover myself up but Aizen grabbed my hands. " You think you're ugly and weak don't you? All because of your scars and your zanpakuto. But the way I see it they make you even more beautiful and strong. The fact that you live your life every day after what has happened to you proves how incredible you are. I know you can't see that but I know the others can and I can. You asked if I thought you were gross right? Well here's my answer," he said and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. His moth moved down to ym stomach and he began tenderly kissing the varios scars on my stomach. I gasped at the sensation and threw my head back.

His hands began roaming my body, not touching anywhere inappropriate but still wandering. He made sure to caress all of my scars as he massaged my rough body. It was supposed to be a sexual act but all I felt was care and love in his hands. As he moved up he finally met my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug just so happy. He wanted me, flaws in all. Why? What had I done to earn such happiness? Aizen pulled away and put his forehead against my own, both of us panting slightly. I moved against his chest and hugged him. I felt the walls I had put up coming down and the weights fall off of my shoulders. " I don't understand. Why do you make me feel this way? How do you do it?" I asked quietly.

" Do what?" he asked smilingly lightly.

" You make me feel… happy," I said smiling. He tilted my head up so I was looking at him again.

" Do you mean that?" he asked excitedly.

" I do. I think your tactics are working," I said leaning up and kissing him again.

for an idea of what Yoru no Kage looks like: Old man, obviously, with long white hair, short, white beard, and glasses. He's in shape for an older man though he has a bit of muscle on him.


	39. Chapter 38

1 month later

" I can't! I changed my mind!" I shouted trying to run back into the bathroom.

" No way Kaori-san! You look amazing don't be scared. The pool is opening today and we're going to it!" Akemi said lunging at me. I dodged her then locked myself into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and sighed. Why did I think this was a good idea? I was wearing a large t-shirt over a blue and white bikini. The top was blue with a white bow in the middle. The bottom was blue with white bows on the side. I heard some loud knocks and I shrieked.

" You can't make me leave! This is a free… country?" I said confused at the end. " Free land!" I said more confidently. Suddenly the door was kicked down and who should enter but Halibel. " Look Halibel, I know we really haven't talked that much before but I feel we could be good friends. Just let me hide in here and-" too late. I was thrown over her shoulder, no words necessary apparently. We stopped outside the poolroom and Halibel set me down.

" If you're so insecure then just keep the shirt on and sit on the side. No one said you had to swim but you should at least come in with us," Halibel said then stepped inside. I sighed and followed after. My eyes widened at the vastness of this water wonderland. There was a massive pool, waterslides, beach area, volleyball court, and more. Aizen went all out it seems and I was surprised he got it all done in such a short time. I saw Grimmjow and the others leering at girls in one corner. I angrily face palmed myself then stomped over to them.

" You guys are disgusting you know that?" I said hovering over them.

" Aw Kaori why are you covering up? All the other girls are free… and bouncing," Nnoitra said staring at some girl. I whacked him upside the head, making the others laugh then sat on the side of the pool talking to the guys. This was pretty nice actually.

" Kaori-san let's go swimming!" Akemi said happily.

" I'm good here thanks," I said smiling lightly. I turned back to the others and began talking. Suddenly I was pushed into the water with a small splash. I gasped when I rose back to the surface, from the cold and the shock of being thrown into the water. I looked and saw Akemi laughing then running off. I mumbled profanities as I got out of the water. " I'm going to kill her," I said turning back to the guys. They didn't say anything, just stared at my chest. I looked down and shrieked. My sopping wet, white t-shirt made my boobs and bikini stand out even more than before. I quickly turned around and covered up.

" Looks you're going to have to take that shirt off now," Grimmjow said smirking. I kicked him in the face and he fell back into the water. He was right though I thought to myself grumpily. I stood up and turned away from them. I closed my eyes and slowly took the sopping shirt off. I opened my eyes again and Aizen was standing in front of me.

" Where did you come from?" I asked surprised.

" Well I saw you taking off your shirt so I had to come over," he said smiling deviously. I threw the wet shirt at his face, hitting the target with a loud slap.

" I hate all of you!" I shouted. I looked down at myself and blushed, then covered as much of myself as possible. There was too much of me showing! I felt like my scars were sticking out and it made me sadden. I tried to cover the worst scars but I kept finding one that was worst than the last. Someone help me! I felt so bare and exposed without my clothes. A moment later arms wrap around me and I looked up at a smiling Aizen.

" If you don't want the others to see you, I'll cover up as much of you as possible. I should be the only one to see you like this anyways," Aizen said happily. I nodded, unable to say anything, and quickly got into the pool. Aizen sat beside me and casually wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I turned and gave him a dirty look but then he thumbed one of my scars and covered it up with his hand. Oh he was just trying to be nice.

" Kaori!" Grimmjow shouted angrily. " Why didn't you tell us you had a tattoo!?"

" You didn't ask." I said simply.

" Is the image Gentian flowers and bamboo leaves?" Szayel asked.

" Gentian flowers?" I said confused.

" It's a pretty common flower found in various parts of the world. They're blue and are used as remedies. They represent integrity and loveliness," Szayel said smiling.

" Sounds about right to me, integrity and loveliness," Aizen said towards me playfully.

" Can you not be such a flirt all the time?" I asked exasperated but still smiling.

" Hmm if you ask me I think you like it," Aizen said smirking. He leaned in for a quick kiss and everyone groaned, making me laugh. We all eventually got out and enjoyed some of the pool activities. We went on the water slides and swam around the pool. It really was a good time. I took a break from the guys and sat with the girls. This included Akemi, Halibel, and her fraccion. I didn't really talk to the girls that often so it was nice.

" Kaori you really do look great in that swimsuit, I don't know why you were so nervous," Halibel said.

" Oh thanks. I guess I'm just not comfortable with my body," I said rubbing the back of my head.

" But Kaori you have the second biggest boobs here. You should be showing them off!" Apacci said.

" I-I'm not that big!" I said exasperated. Most girls probably would like that compliment but not me.

" Nope. Hallibel's 1st and you're 2nd" Appacci said confidently.

" What uh what about Akemi? She's pretty big," I said nervously. The fraccion looked between Akemi and I carefully. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Suddenly Appacci reached forward and grabbed one of my boobs and one of Akemi's. She experimentally squeezed them, much to my horror.

" LET GO OF MY BOOB YOU CRAZY BITCH!" I shouted.

" I'm just trying to figure out which one's bigger," Appacci said. I was about to hit her when Hallibel caught both my arms.

" What the hell is this!?" I shouted.

" It's official, you're the 2nd biggest Kaori" Appacci said happily after pulling away. I growled and was about to tackle her when two hands wrapped around me and pulled me out of the water.

" Sorry but it's my turn with Kaori," Aizen said pulling me away. He brought me over to a beach chair and pulled me into his lap.

" Thanks for saving me," I said leaning back.

" Well first I watched the boob grabbing test. That was very nice," Aizen said smirking. I moved to hit him but stopped when I saw him pre-flinching. I sighed and laid back again. " You're very different now you know that?" Aizen asked with his head on my shoulder.

" Different how?" I asked.

" You've become a happier person. There's a certain glow about you now and I think the others have noticed. I'm glad you're at least a little happier," Aizen said. I felt his hand rest on my hip, his thumb tracing a scar there. He seemed to do that a lot as if he liked that scar. It made me smile to think that he actually likes my scars.

" As much as I hate to admit it, it's all really thanks to you," I said blushing. Aizen kissed my shoulder, leaned back, and relaxed. The imaginary sun was setting, and people were getting ready to leave. I was just so comfortable in his arms that I couldn't help but fall asleep.

Aizen POV

Is there a single person in the world happier than I am right now? I was relaxing in a paradise like location with the woman I loved in my arms. I sighed and got ready to get up, the day of leisure over. " Kaori are you ready to go?" I asked looking down on her. I held in my gasp but kept my shocked, blushing face. Kaori had fallen asleep, not only that but she had fallen asleep against me!? She was so defenseless right now, something you never see from her. She looked so cute! I felt my blush reddening.

What was she doing to me? I'm pretty sure I never even blushed before her. I had never felt this way about a person before. It was like she had a line going directly to my heart, like she was controlling it somehow. How could a single person affect me so greatly? I decided not to wake her up, wanting to enjoy her peaceful face a bit longer. I carefully got out of the chair, picking her up, and left quietly. I brought her to my room and gently set her down on the couch. What should I do now? I looked in the hallway and who should be there but Akemi. " Akemi, come here please" I asked from the doorway.

" Yes Lord Aizen? How can I help you?" she asked nervously.

" I um need you to… change Kaori for me. She fell asleep and I don't want to touch her without her permission," I said blushing slightly. Kaori… naked. I shivered in delight at the thought.

" No problem Lord Aizen," she said happily and skipped past me. I stayed out in the hallway for a few minutes until Akemi came back. " I hope you don't mind. Kaori-san doesn't have any pajamas so I just took some of yours," she said smiling deviously at me.

" Ah yes thank you… WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY PAJAMAS!? You mean she sleeps…?" I said freaking out.

" In the nude?" Akemi asked evilly. Kaori was sleeping naked only a room away from me the whole time? " Hey stop having naked Kaori day dreams for a minute ok?" Akemi said while wiping away the blood from under my nose. " I know I really haven't known Kaori-san that long but I really do think she likes you. Take care of her ok?" Akemi said then ran off again.

I sighed and opened the door. Kaori was still asleep on the couch, wearing one of my shirts as pajamas. It was really sexy looking on her. It only went part of the way down her thighs and not all the buttons were buttoned. I don't know how I held back the urge to rip it off of her. I picked her up and began walking her back to her room.

" Sosuke…" Kaori whispered then curled up against me more. I stopped dead in my tracks, stiff as a board. She was dreaming, about me? And she said my name. How I loved the way my first name rolled off her lips. My body moved before my mind could stop it. I brought her over and set her down in my own bed. I had a feeling this was a bad idea but I didn't care about that at the moment. I tucked her in then got in myself. I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her. I was now certain about my thoughts earlier. No one could have possibly been happier on this day than I was. I fell asleep to the sound of Kaori's slow, steady breathing against my chest.


	40. Chapter 39

Normal POV

What was this strange feeling? This wasn't a pillow, was it? No it was too warm and... moving? I blinked a few times and looked forward. It wasn't my usual white pillow I was looking at but something… skin colored. I looked up and saw Aizen sleeping peacefully against a pillow. I quickly realized that Aizen and I had fallen asleep together… in the same bed! I must have woken Aizen up because he began to stir. " Aizen what the hell is going on?" I said quietly.

" Ah Kaori I can explain!" Aizen said pulling away, " You fell asleep and I had Akemi dress you but you were so cute so I brought you here! I promise I didn't do anything bad I promise!" he said freaking out. I paused and thought back for a moment.

" What did I drink yesterday?" I asked bluntly.

" Eh?" Aizen asked confused.

" Did I drink any liquor yesterday?" I asked again. Aizen thought back for a moment.

" Not that I can think of why?" Aizen asked. I slept more peacefully last night than I ever have before. I always went to bed with a drink. When I didn't the nightmares came back. But last night I had sweet dreams of Aizen and I at the pool. I looked over at him. Who was this man? I would have to test this theory again.

" Can I sleep here again tonight?" I asked simply.

Aizen gave me a shocked look but nodded. " If I might ask but why?" Aizen said.

" I didn't have any nightmares," I said smiling and walking away. I went to my room and changed then went off to breakfast. " Morning" I said.

" Hey Kaori," everyone said once I sat down. Breakfast went on pretty normally until Akemi came in.

" Hello Kaori-san. Did you have a good night last night?" Akemi asked suggestively.

" I slept very well actually. The best I've slept in a long time," I said not noticing her intentions.

" Is it because someone was holding you?" she asked suggestively again. I spat out my drink across the table and all over Nnoitra. Nnoitra moved his long, wet hair out of his face and gave me a look.

" Uh sorry Nnoitra," I said nervously.

" Oh Kaori, do to us all about what happened last night," Szayel said. I looked up and everyone was smiling deviously at me.

" It's not what it sounds like! I fell asleep at the pool and then Aizen brought me back. He put me in bed with him but that's it you hear me!" I said angrily.

" Oh really now? I guess we'll just have to ask him ourselves now won't we?" Grimmjow said deviously.

" Speak of the devil and he shall come," Ulquiorra said. We turned towards the doorway and saw Aizen was coming in.

" Hey Lord Aizen, come here for a moment," Akemi said. What was she going to say? He came over and gave his usual fake smile, to make the others happy.

" How can I help you Akemi?" Aizen replied smiling.

" Did you and Kaori have sex?" she said easily. My mouth fell open but everyone just smiled. Aizen tried to keep face but it became apparent that it was no longer his specialty. The blush slowly rose in his face and his usual smirk turned into a nervous smile.

" They didn't," Ulquiorra said. Everyone turned towards him shocked.

" Ya? And how do you know emo?" Grimmjow said angrily.

" The night after Aizen has taken a partner, he has a victorious air about him. As if he were saying 'I won.' He doesn't have that look right now," Ulquiorra said simply and dully. We turned back and Aizen was still there with the stupid look on his face.

" Ya I guess you're right emo," Grimmjow said grumpily. I laughed and got up then walked over to Aizen.

" If you keep that blushing face, the others won't think you're calm and collected anymore," I said then kissed his cheek and walked away. The rest of the day went pretty normal after that. Training, lunch, more training, but I didn't go to the bar that night. Instead I went back to Aizen's room and knocked.

" Come in," I heard Aizen say. I entered the room and saw he was doing paper work.

" Wow it's a miracle. Sosuke Aizen doing his work," I said jokingly. Aizen looked up surprised.

" Kaori I thought you'd be at the bar," Aizen said focused on me now.

" It's all part of my theory," I said smiling lightly. I sat on the couch and sighed. " Do you want watch a movie or something?" I asked boredly.

" Yes that sounds great!" Aizen said excitedly. He ran around the room grabbing blankets, movies, and snacks.

" What's got you all riled up?" I asked confused.

" You picked to spend the night with me over your friends and alcohol. Do you know how that makes me feel?" he asked smiling. I don't think I've seen Aizen like this before. I smiled as he ran about getting things ready. It was a little cute, seeing him try so hard. After he put the movie in, he sat on the couch with me, just a cushion away. I was surprised he didn't try anything on me. In fact I think I actually wanted him to given how much I was squirming.

" Can you pass me a blanket?" I asked. Aizen handed me a blanket while not looking away from the screen. I twitched annoyed. The one time he's not being overly handsy is the one time I actually want him to hold me. I ever so slowly leaned against him pulling the blankets around us.

Aizen's eyes widened and he looked down on me but I just cuddled closer and looked at the screen as if this was usual. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me in response, finally understanding what I wanted. It was almost like we were just normal people enjoying a normal night. The movie ended pretty quickly and I was feeling tired.

" Are you ready for bed?" Aizen asked too happily.

" Ya, ya Mr. Smiley. It's just bed nothing more got it? By the way can I borrow your shirt again?" I asked.

" You can keep it. It looks better on you than me anyways," he said handing me the shirt then walking to the bathroom to change. I grumbled but quickly got changed. Aizen came out and I used his bathroom to brush my teeth. When I came back out I saw Aizen was in bed looking at me, waiting for me. I stepped over to the other side of the bed. Once I got in I pulled the covers up and laid on my side as close to the edge of the bed as possible, my back to Aizen.

I heard Aizen turn and chuckle. " You do realize this is a king sized bed. Meaning there is plenty of room for you to fully lay down," Aizen said.

" I don't want to be attacked in my sleep," I muttered. I heard the sheets rustle again and then felt a hand turn me onto my back.

" I would never do that to you. That would make me no better than… them. I promise to never touch you in any way without your permission ok?" he said. I stared at him surprised by the gentle comment then exhaled calmly and nodded. Aizen scooted back to his side and I laid down on mine, more relaxed then before. I was only a few feet away from him now, looking up at the ceiling. I felt Aizen's eyes on me but I resisted looking towards him.

Aizen gently put his hand in mine and I looked at him. He was smiling kindly at me, as if saying, 'I promise not to bite.' I sighed and moved towards him. He hugged me and I stiffened for a moment then relaxed. " See, isn't this much better?" he asked smugly.

" It's not terrible," I muttered with my head against his chest. I felt his chuckle and it made me smile a little too.

" Do you think I keep the nightmares away?" Aizen whispered into my ear.

I looked up at him and he smiled down on me. " Don't act so smug. It's just a theory I'm testing out," I said looking away. Aizen chuckled then kissed the top of my head.

" I hope it's true. I like the feeling of your body against mine. It helped me sleep well last night too," he said. I looked up again and his eyes were closed, trying to go to sleep. I smiled and closed my eyes. I hope it's true too.


	41. Chapter 40

I blinked a few times before waking up the next morning, waking up to a strange feeling on my back. I looked up and Aizen was smiling down on me while tracing his fingers along my back. " Good morning" I said getting up on my elbows and yawning.

" A very good morning indeed," Aizen said ever so happily. " You slept very well last night."

" I guess I did," I said blushing.

" So what does this mean?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

" It means… I need to go to breakfast I'm hungry," I said hurriedly. Before Aizen could respond I ran out of the room, changed, and went to breakfast. I couldn't say that to him, it was much too embarrassing!

" Hey Kaori you didn't say good morning," Grimmjow said.

" Oh ya morning," I said poking at my food.

" You didn't go to the bar last night. Grimmjow passed out and we wrote on his face. It was fun," Nnoitra said smiling. Grimmjow growled and I turned to get a better look at him. Behind his ear it said, 'Ass Face' in sharpie. I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

" You-You missed a spot hahahahhaha," I said.

" Great I'm going to have to take another bath," Grimmjow groaned. I had calmed down just as Aizen came into the cafeteria. He looked at me with fire in his eyes. I gulped and turned back to my food. I felt Aizen standing right behind me but I just kept eating, acting like he wasn't there. The others stared between him and me, back and forth back and forth.

" Kaori may I have a word with you in private?" Aizen asked icily.

I didn't dare turn to face him. " Sorry kind of busy right now," I said looking to my plate as if it could help me. He didn't respond so I continued taking nibbles of my food.

" Very well then," Aizen said quietly and calmly leading me to believe I was going to be left alone. Suddenly my chair was turned around and Aizen was down on one knee in front of me.

" Wh-What the hell are you doing?" I asked flustered.

" You brought this on yourself," he whispered before grabbing my hand. " Kaori I enjoyed your company last night. I am now formally asking to join me in my room at night from now on. Please move in with me?" Aizen asked sincerely. Silence. I had a look of horror on my face but everyone else began laughing.

" You…asshole" I gritted between my teeth, "I'm going to kill you!"

" Is that a yes?" he asked smugly. This man is a monster. An evil, despicable, filthy monster. But when I fell asleep last night I felt so safe. It felt like no one could hurt me while I was in his arms. He kept the demons away.

" Yes," I said shyly but still frustrated. He smiled, leaned forward, and gave me a deep kiss right in front of everyone. I really must have been crazy, getting into bed with a monster like him. Definitely crazy in love.


	42. Chapter 41

1 month later

" Hey get your lazy ass up," I said poking Aizen, " You slept through breakfast come on," I said. Aizen groaned then turned and looked at me.

" Can't I have five more minutes?" he asked tiredly.

" Fine but there's a meeting in an hour just be ready by then," I said turning to walk away. Suddenly, Aizen grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into bed with him. " Hey what are you doing?" I asked angrily.

" I just wanted to spend my five minutes with you," he said with his head on my shoulder.

" Some of us actually work around here you know?" I said grumpily but Aizen was already asleep again. I let it go because I was actually happy with the situation. Aizen and I had been sleeping in the same bed for this past month and it's been great. I haven't had one nightmare since. Plus I almost never drink anymore. I'm almost back to how I used to be. And it's all thanks to Aizen. I woke up and looked at the clock. " Aizen you dumb ass! It's been thirty minutes! Get out of bed NOW!" I shouted jumping out of bed.

Aizen, still holding onto me, fell out of bed and smiled up at me. I mumbled some profanities and left. " Have a good day sweet heart," Aizen shouted.

" Fuck off" I shouted behind me. I heard Aizen's usual laugh but kept going. I don't know how he can handle me. I don't even know why he likes me. I'm like a porcupine; I always have my quills up and at the ready. But it's almost as if he likes that about me and accepts that. He truly is a puzzling man. I opened the door to the training room and to the arrancar. I gave the usual orders, sat back, and watched them train. Just another day in Las Noches. Suddenly the alarm went off; we were under attack. I quickly ran out and towards the meeting room, where Aizen was supposed to be.

I ran in and there was a crowd already there. 2 men were on their knees in front of Aizen's throne. All I could see was their backs. " You don't appear to be very strong. I'm just going to end this now. Any last words?" Aizen said pulling out his blade.

" I'm sorry, it's my fault," the first one said. It can't be!

" It's fine, I was the one who let you go," the second one said. I ran towards the front shoving arrancar out of my way. Aizen raised his blade.

" Aizen stop!" I shouted. Aizen was already bringing the blade down however. I quickly jumped and caught the blade with my bare hand. " Gah!" that hurt. His blade was drawn to my palm apparently.

" Kaori! What are you doing?" Aizen said shocked. I let go of the blade and blood immediately began gushing out of my hand. I tore off the sleeve of my kimono and wrapped it around my hand quickly.

" Kaori?" I turned to the voice. Tsuyoshi and Shinichi were smiling up at me.

" You idiots! What the hell were you thinking? He almost killed you, you know that?" I shouted. They both cringed at my shouting.

" Kaori who are they?" Starrk asked from behind me.

" This is Tsuyoshi and Shinichi," I said going behind them and undoing the ties around their wrists. " They're my friends. If they know what's good for them they won't attack," I said glaring at them. They were pretty beaten pretty badly. " May I bring them to the infirmary?" I asked Aizen. He looked at me sadly and nodded. Why was he sad? I dragged them to the infirmary and watched as the healing arrancar got to work. After they were done I sat between the two hospital beds.

" Now why the hell are you two here?" I asked angrily.

" We came to get you obviously," Tsuyoshi said smiling at me.

" You guys did a great job of that," I said frustrated. Shinichi pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one. He was nearly killed just now and he's acting as cool as a cucumber.

" You can't smoke in here it's an infirmary," I said glaring at him.

" Did you stop drinking?" he asked amused, referring to that conversation from long ago.

" Yes I have," I said taking the cigarette out of his hand and putting it out. He gave me a shocked look but I ignored it. " I can talk to Aizen and he'll let you go back to the soul society ok? You can stay the night or however long it takes for your injuries to be healed," I said seriously.

" You speak of him so lightly, as if you were his friend?" Shinichi said looking at me intensely.

" You want to come back with us, right Kaori?" Tsuyoshi said sadly.

" I can't come back, Aizen is holding me here" I said.

" What's he holding against you?" Shinichi asked. What was he holding against me? I could have left so long ago but I've stayed. Instead of responding I got up.

" I'm going to smooth things over right now, excuse me," I said leaving. I got to the door and stopped. I quickly pulled the door open, making the eavesdropping Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayel, Ulquiorra, and Starrk fall forward. They all looked up at me and smiled. I groaned and dragged them out.

" Don't tell me you guys were listening in?" I said eyebrow twitching.

" Aw come on Kaori, we want to meet your friends," Grimmjow said.

" How's your hand?" Szayel asked getting up. He unwrapped it and gave it a look. " Not too bad actually. I wouldn't catch anymore swords with your bare hand though." Szayel said then put some salve on it then wrapped the wound.

" Thanks. I've got to talk to Aizen now ok? Szayel can watch over them but everyone else better stay out," I said giving them all the evil eye. I walked towards Aizen's room and opened the door.

" Kaori!" Aizen said then ran over and hugged me. " I'm so sorry about everything. I didn't know who they were and-" I pulled his face towards me and gave him a kiss.

" Will you calm down? I'm fine and their fine ok?" I said smiling. He looked at my hand from the corner of his eye and took it in his own. Aizen sighed and brought my palm to his lips and kissed it. I blushed and felt my heart race. All he did was kiss my hand what was wrong with me?

" How are your friends doing?" Aizen asked after letting my hand go.

" I don't know but they definitely need to stay the night in the infirmary. If you don't mind that is," I said quietly at the end.

" Of course not. Those were the friends you told me about the first time we went out right?" Aizen said.

" Yes… hey wait a minute that wasn't a date! I told you that the first time!" I said angrily. Aizen laughed then kissed me on the cheek.

" It's dinner time and your friends are probably pretty hungry right? You should go bring them some food," Aizen said smiling. His distraction topic worked.

" That's right thanks for reminding me. I'll see you tonight ok?" I said. Aizen nodded then I left and headed for the cafeteria. " Ah Akemi, Ren I need your help come here" I said when I saw them in the cafeteria.

" Yes Kaori-san?" Akemi said.

" Can you help me bring some dinner to the shinigami in the infirmary?" I asked. They both nodded and I gave them instructions on what to get. Soon we were all walking over and got to the infirmary quickly. " Hey I brought you guys some food," I said from the doorway then walked in.

" Hi I'm Tsuyoshi, and you are?" Tsuyoshi said smiling at Akemi.

" Not interested," Akemi said shoving the food in his lap. Ren chuckled and set the food in Shinichi's lap. We all sat together and ate. It was pretty quiet until the espada came in.

" Hey I told you guys not to come here," I said angrily.

" We want to meet Kaori's friends," Grimmjow said happily.

" Ya we wanta know all yer dirty secrets," Nnoitra said smiling evilly.

" I came to check on your wound actually," Szayel said smiling.

" This seat taken?" Starrk asked sitting next to me.

" Yes all the seats and beds in this room are taken. Now get out!" I shouted but they all laughed. I sighed angrily and kept eating my food. I sat and talked to the others like it was just another normal meal together. Tsuyoshi eventually joined in and enjoyed himself while Shinichi stared between all of us stonily. We had all finished laughing at a joke when Shinichi finally talked.

" So you're not being kept here at all," Shinichi said seriously. It got really quiet and a slight tension began to build. " You're friends with these hollows now? The very beings that killed my and Tsuyoshi's parents?"

" Shinichi please-" I began.

" We were worried about you, you know that? So we snuck away from the captain and came here to take you back, but look at you. You're one of them now," Shinichi said angrily.

" Hey you piece of shit-" Grimmjow started.

" Grimmjow stop" I said getting up. " He's right you're my friends now. I have a reason to stay here. These people are like my family now Shinichi. They're the reason I'm getting better. I'm not held back by my past anymore because of them. I'm happy again. I'm sorry but I can't go back with you tomorrow. I'll see you off in the morning, good night" I said before leaving. It hurt to have Shinichi yell at me. Before I knew it, I was at the door to Aizen's room. I didn't even knock, just entered, and Aizen was waiting for me.

" Kaori you came back late I thought-" he began saying but then he saw my face. " What's wrong?" he asked pulling me close to him.

" Why did I stay? I could have left after you gave me back my knife, so why did I stay?" I asked. Aizen remained silent but just held me tighter. " Shinichi hates me now. I'm a terrible person," I said sadly at the end.

Aizen pulled away and looked at me, " Now that's not true, you're amazing. It's my fault that I brought you here in the first place all right?" he said sincerely. I nodded but sighed. I pulled away and went to the bathroom to shower and change then got in bed. Aizen pulled me towards him and kissed my neck but I wasn't feeling it. He took note, sighed, kissed the back of my head, and then went to bed. Tomorrow my friends are leaving. Do I leave with them or stay here? Indecisive thoughts plagued my mind until I fell asleep.


	43. Chapter 42

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Where was Aizen? As if reading my thoughts, Aizen walked in with a tray full of food and a smile plastered on his face. " What's this for?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

" You were in a bad mood last night so I hoped to liven your spirits," Aizen said happily then set the tray in my lap.

" Thanks that was really thoughtful of you," I said. Aizen and I ate off the same plate and talked. It was nice. I think I could do this again. " Well I need to go send them off," I said while stretching.

" You don't have to if it's going to hurt you," Aizen said taking my hand gently.

" I have to, they're still my friends," I said smiling lightly. Aizen nodded and let me go. I changed and got ready to go.

" Can I come with you?" Aizen asked. I responded by taking his hand in mine and leading him towards the infirmary. We smiled and talked. I really did love him. I think he cured me of my sadness. I didn't even notice that the door to the infirmary was open. Or that look Shinichi was giving me from the doorway.

" So that's what it is hmm?" Shinichi said. " He's the reason you're staying here?" Shinichi said clenching his fists.

I looked down and saw I was still holding Aizen's hand. Aizen tightened his grip and pulled me towards him. " I kidnapped Kaori against her will that's why she's here."

" Just give her back to us! Kaori is fragile and weak. You're only going to hurt her if she stays here," Shinichi said. I bit my lip in sadness. He was right.

" You're wrong!" Aizen shouted heatedly. I turned and looked up at him surprised. What was he talking about? " Kaori is the strongest person I know. Kaori's told me her story and I know had I gone through what she had I wouldn't be half the person Kaori has become. She's strong mentally and physically. Hell she beat me in combat! You are the ones keeping Kaori down making her believe she's weak. Kaori is the strongest, most beautiful woman I know and I love her for that," Aizen said.

I looked up at Aizen and I saw the heated look on his face. He was defending me. " D-do you really mean that?" I asked nervouly.

Aizen looked down surprised then smiled. " Of course I do," he said hugging me close. I rested my head against his chest for a moment and smiled.

Shinichi scoffed and motioned towards the way Aizen held me. " How long has it been going on Kaori? Before or after you came here? Did you use your body to have him help you escape?" Shinichi said angrily. I knew he didn't mean it but it still stung. Why was he doing this?

" Hey ass hole don't talk to Kaori like that!" Grimmjow said angrily. The tension was starting to grow in the room.

" What are you with him too? How many of these men do you have under your control? Are you using them like you used us?" Shinichi said angrier than before.

I pulled away from Aizen and walked forward. Shinichi glared at me and Tsuyoshi just looked between the two of us. I stopped just a few feet away and stared. " What's this really about?" I asked quietly.

" You're picking these disfigured, evil beings over us? What's so good about them!? What do they have that we don't? Aren't we good enough for you?" Shinichi said grabbing my arms. He squeezed his eyes shut and looked down. " You always took care of Tsuyoshi and I. When the experimentation started, you tried to protect us before yourself. Even now with my new brain I can't comprehend it. And I can't figure out why I have these feelings towards you."

My eyes widened in realization. " Shinichi I-"

" You didn't know. I already knew that," he said looking up again. " But I can't just let him take you," he said before pulling out his zanpakuto.

" Don't do this. You don't want to fight him!" I said pulling out my own blade.

" I'm not fighting him, I'm fighting you. Show me how much you want to be here!" he said before lunging at me.

" Shinichi stop!" Tsuyoshi said diving forward, trying to grab Shinichi.

" Stay out of the way!" Shinichi said. He hit Tsuyoshi with the butt of his blade in the weak points of his arms, making them useless. Then with a solid kick sent him hurling back.

" Are you ok Tsuyoshi?" I asked, blades still clashing with Shinichi.

" I'm fine, just a little numb," he said trying to move his arms. Shinichi began his assault and I quickly found it hard to fight him. He is strong but he is also my best friend and I didn't want to hurt him. We kept fighting for quite some time, nobody getting in our way. The problem with Shinichi was that we had been fighting together for years meaning we both knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. Not only that but Shinichi's super mind would be able to analyze all my attacks and find the best way to counteract them. The final problem was that I refused to attack Shinichi, I was solely on the defense and he took advantage of that.

" You've grown weak!" Shinichi said striking my blade in a certain spot, making it crack. " You've never been the same since that day! The events have weighed on you everyday since then. How many more straws will it take to break your back!" he said hitting my blade again, completely shattering it. I jumped back but he still made a swipe at me, hitting my face.

" Kaori!" Aizen shouted worriedly.

" Stay back!" I said, " I need to do this!" I felt the blood dripping down my cheek but I ignored it. I grabbed the handle of my zanpakuto, willing to use anything at this point. " You're wrong Shinichi, I've grown stronger. The demons are gone; I'm not scared anymore. I want to live, to fight another day. Even if that means fighting you!" I said then pulled out my zanpakuto. It took me a moment to realize the blade came out by itself, no sheath attached. The first time in years I've seen my zanpakuto and I'm going to use it against my best friend.

" That's impossible!" Shinichi said charging at me. Suddenly, all the spiritual pressure I had built inside of me came flooding out. I felt stronger. I smiled, gripped the blade tighter and moved forward. Shinichi seemed so much slower and weaker now. I easily danced around him and the fight quickly reached its climax. Shinichi jumped down and swung his blade at me, obviously his final strike before giving up. I swung my blade as hard as possible and it actually cut through his zanpakuto to my surprise. His blade shattered under the pressure of my reishi and Shinichi crumpled to the ground panting.

" It's over," I said dropping the remains of his zanpakuto. For a moment he just sat there, looking at the ground while panting. Then he looked up at me, laughing lightly.

" You did it. Your back," he said between breaths, smiling. The others moved in, most likely going to restrain Shinichi, but I held up my hand, stopping them. I put my zanpakuto away then bent down and reached into his pocket. I pulled out the cigarettes and handed him one. He laughed and took it and lit it, then took a drag. I sat next to him, back to back, as if we just hadn't fought. " So their your family now huh?"

" You're still my family. I still care about the two of you. I'd take a knife for you if I had to," I said.

" But you're still going to pick them right? Pick him over me?" Shinichi said.

I paused for a moment, thinking about my response. " I stopped drinking after the nightmares went away," I said.

" I don't understand," Shinichi said turning his head to the side.

" Aizen did it. He got rid of the demons," I said smiling. " He pisses me off to the point that I want to strangle him sometimes. But he also makes me smile and laugh. He's the one who fixed me."

Shinichi sighed and turned his head forward again. We sat there quietly, no one bothering us. " I've lost so much from before the surgery. Everything is either forgotten or hazy. But I remember the apples. It's the clearest memory I have. Sitting on top of the barrel, laughing and eating apples. I saw you and Tsuyoshi and I thought I want to be with them, I want to protect them. Looks like I failed huh?"

" No you did good. You fixed me first but Aizen did the rest. And you took care of Tsuyoshi while I was gone. You're a good guy."

" Have you two made up yet or what?" Tsuyoshi said tackling us. " Come on, lets all hug it out!" Tsuyoshi said hugging Shinichi and I. We all started laughing on the ground, as if no one else was there.

" Hey you dumbass! You're going to kill us if you squeeze any harder!" I said between laughs.

" I have to make up for all the hugs I haven't given you over the past months," Tsuyoshi said cuddling against me.

" Get your womanizing hands off of me!" I said laughing.

" Honestly, I'm not as bad anymore right Shinichi?"

" It's true, only a girl a week now," Shinichi said smiling lightly.

" Looks like you're the worst off then Shinichi. You can't let Tsuyoshi beat you," I said smiling.

" This is the last one," Shinichi said putting out the cigarette.

" We'll see about that," I said getting up again. I pulled out my zanpakuto and opened the senkaimon. Oh that felt good, finally using my zanpakuto again.

" Does that mean your coming back with us?" Tsuyoshi said helping Shinichi up. I froze for a moment. These two were like brothers to me. I turned back to my espada friends. Everyone was there, looking at me questioningly. I looked at Aizen and he smiled at me.

" Whatever makes you happy," he said. The others turned towards him shocked. I stood between the two groups of people I treasured most and thought it through. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed Shinichi's other shoulder and smiled at the two.

" Let's get you guys home," I said smiling. I stepped through the senkaimon, net even looking back.

Aizen POV

She helped carry her friend through the senkaimon, back to her true home. I bent my head down and smiled darkly to myself. Of course she would, what other choice was there? We were evil, trying to destroy the very people she was protecting. " You're just going to let her go!" Grimmjow said angrily.

" I told you, I want her to be happy," I said smiling darkly.

" Then why are you crying?" Starrk asked. What was he talking about? I felt my face and indeed, tears were coming down. It seems I'm more selfish than I thought. I love her and I let her go.

I walked off, not knowing exactly where I was going. Just anywhere but here. And then I felt it. I turned back and saw another senkaimon opening then Kaori stepped out. " Hey guys," she said happily, as if nothing had just happened.

" What the hell! You just left didn't you?" Grimmjow said angrily.

" Ya but I was just dropping them off and saying goodbye" she said. " What, did you really think I was leaving you guys?" she asked confused. Silence. Then suddenly all the others laughed. Grimmjow moved forward and put Kaori in a noogie and the other espada followed suit. She was happily laughing among the others, the same as earlier. Then she looked up at me. She had a concerned look on her face as she walked over. " Did you think I was going to leave you?" she asked hurt.

She stepped close to me, right up against my chest and looked at me carefully. She reached up and wiped some of the leftover tears off my face, smiling. " Idiot. You not only thought I was leaving but you also cried? Such a wimp. How are you going to become God if you're such a cry baby?" she said laughing.

I didn't say anything, just reached down and hugged her holding her as tightly as possible, as if at any moment she would be torn away from me. " I love you," was all I said.

She gently pulled my face away and smiled up at me. " I love you too," she said. I reached down and cupped her cheek, wiping a bit of the blood from the battle away with my thumb. A moment later I leaned down and gave her a deep, needy kiss that she happily returned. I heard the others making gagging noises at us but neither Kaori nor I cared. I don't know what I'd do without her. This feeling of her being wrapped in my arms, that rare but beautiful smile, everything about her made me want more. I pulled away and held her against my chest and just smiled. Thank you Kaori for picking me, for picking us.


	44. Chapter 43

1 month later

Normal POV

" What the hell is this!?" I said angrily.

" I had it made for you," Aizen said smirking.

" Why the fuck would I need a throne!" I shouted. The other espada started chuckling. Aizen called me to this meeting today to reveal something 'special.' He had put a throne right next to his, specifically for me.

" It's for you to sit in," he said smirking.

" No fucking shit! That's what people typically do in them dumb ass! Why do I need one?" I shouted getting angrier and angrier.

" Because you're my queen," he said smiling. I walked over to the throne and gave it a good look. It was basically the same as Aizen's, maybe just a little smaller. I pulled my leg back and then gave the hardest kick possible. The throne crumbled and I started walking away.

" I'm not sitting in some throne," I said walking away then mumbling some profanities.

" That's fine, you can just sit in my lap," Aizen said happily. The others laughed at that. I turned back and saw him smiling at me. I stormed over to him and stood in front of his throne.

" You think you're pretty clever don't you," I said crossing my arms in front of me." I don't have time for your crazy antics. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go do my job," I said turning around.

Suddenly, I felt Aizen's arms wrap around me, then pulling me into his lap. " This is nice isn't it? You really don't need a throne do you? I like this much better," he said.

" Damn it Aizen let me go I have work to do!" I hissed trying to break free of his grip.

" Meeting adjourned everyone," Aizen said over my shoulder. Everyone chuckled and got up to leave.

" No don't leave me here with him!" I shouted flailing around. Of course no one listened to me and soon it was just Aizen and I. I sighed, giving up, and leaned back against Aizen comfortably. " What am I going to do with you hmm?" I said rubbing my temples but smiling. " This is the third meeting you have 'adjourned' this week."

" You're just going to have to love me it seems," Aizen said smiling deviously. I turned towards him, now straddling him in his lap.

" I don't think you deserve it. You've been a bad boy," I said equally as devious before wrapping my arms around him and kissing him. Aizen and I had grown even closer over this past month. To say I was happy again was an understatement. He drove me crazy sometimes but every once in a while, when we were like this, it felt like my heart was going to burst from happiness. I pulled away, slightly breathless, a few moments later.

" What are your plans today darling?" Aizen asked playfully.

I scoffed at his new wifely nickname for me. " Well HONEY some of us actually do their jobs. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go train YOUR army," I said getting up. Aizen took my hand though and kissed it.

" I'll be waiting," he said smiling.

" Don't wait for me. Do your damn work," I said walking away with a smirk on my face. Aizen's laugh echoed in the room before I stepped out. I made my way to the training room and opened the doors.

" Kaori-san!" Akemi said leaping at me. I ducked and she flew over me. I wiped the sweat off my brow until she hugged me from behind. " You're late," she said laughing.

" Ya Aizen held me up," I said smiling lightly.

" Ooh what was he doing that held you up?" she asked suggestively.

" None of your business," I said then flipped her off my shoulder and onto the ground. She glared up at me but I just clicked my tongue. " Now are you done messing around or are you ready to get to work?" I asked. Ren came over just then.

" We're ready right Ren?" Akemi asked. He nodded in response. Akemi got up and enthusiastically wrapped her arm around him, making Ren blush. " You just sit back and watch Kaori-san!"

I chuckled and the two of them stepped forward. Akemi complained that I didn't give her and Ren enough work to do so I decided to let them train the arrancars one day a week. Today was the test trial day. I sat back and watched them work together perfectly to test the arrancars. Akemi's distance attacks with the whip flowed seamlessly with Ren's up close spear attacks. They were perfect for each other in more ways than just battle. When the day ended, Akemi bounded over to me happily. " So how did we do?" Akemi asked. I gave her the notes of improvements I wanted and she sighed sadly as she skimmed the list over.

" You did good," I said sternly but with a small smile. The light came back in her eyes and she hugged Ren against her.

" Did you hear that? We did good!" She shouted then laughed giddily. Ren was hugged against Akemi's chest and his face was bright red and sweating. Just then Yylfordt, Ggio, and Tesra came in.

" Akemi we heard of your new, part time job, congratulations," Tesra said. Akemi smiled and hugged him. She loooooves hugging people.

" I know isn't it great? Kaori-san really trusts me!" she said happily. Those four have been best friends since training. I looked over at Ren and saw he was glaring at the four of them angrily. I smiled lightly at his jealousy.

" Let's get some celebration drinks!" Yylfordt shouted, grabbing Akemi by the shoulder. They all cheered and walked away. Ren reached out for Akemi but she just barely walked out of his grasp. He pulled his hand back against his chest and sadly watched as they exited the room. The door closed with a loud thud and Ren cringed at the sound then sighed. I slowly stepped over to him.

" If you don't tell her she'll never know," I said touching his shoulder. He looked up at me shocked then back down at his notepad.

_I don't know what you are talking about_ he wrote.

" Oh please I've known you, seen you long enough to see that you like her. You're perfect for each other. She's loud and obnoxious at times but you quiet her down while you're too soft spoken but she makes you speak up. She's your microphone and you're her muzzle," I said laughing lightly at the end.

He kept his sad look however and grabbed his arm. " She would never like me," he said quietly.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me. " You'll never know if you don't ask," I said patting him on the shoulder and walking away. As I walked to the bar I thought over their situation. Akemi could be a serious dunce at times she would never see if anyone loved her. I had to do something. The usual espada and I sat at a round table in the middle while some of the fraccion drank at the bar.

" Hey Kaori what's Akemi's status?" Grimmjow asked staring at her.

" What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

" Single? Taken? What cuz I think she is totally hot," he said looking her over.

I whacked him upside the head and he growled at me. " She is taken… sort of," I said.

" What the fuck does that mean?" Grimmjow asked.

" It means there's someone who has liked her for a long time and he's planning on making his move… I think… I hope," I said.

" Pssh let me guess it's that other fraccion twerp of yours," Grimmjow mumbled.

" Ren is very caring and loyal and he actually loves her unlike you who just wants a quick fuck," I said angrily.

" Ya well what can I say? I'm part animal, I go into heat and I got to let it out," he said smiling wickedly.

" Why am I surrounded by man whores?" I asked the sky and Grimmjow cracked up.

" So what are you going to do about it?" Starrk asked. The others looked in interested as well.

" I think I'm going to set them up tomorrow," I said smiling deviously.

" Ooh look out! Bad girl Kaori messing in the world of love," Grimmjow said.

" You said you didn't even wanna be in love a few months ago," Nnoitra snickered.

" Ya well Ren is about to turn into a rain cloud of despair if I don't stop him from exploding," I said.

" So what's the plan?" Starrk asked. I brought them into a huddle and whispered it out. Everyone pulled away and nodded.

" Not bad. It might work," Grimmjow said thoughtfully. I smiled lightly and took my last sip of my drink.

" Oh it's gonna work," I said getting up.

" Ya and how do ya know that?" Nnoitra said.

I turned back and smiled over my shoulder. " Because that's what I do. I make things work," before I stepped out of the bar. I heard the others chuckle as I went back down the hall to Aizen's room. I opened the door and sighed. Aizen had fallen asleep at his desk, paperwork surrounding him. I smiled lightly and quietly walked over to him. I gently pulled him out of the desk and set him down on the bed. I smiled and stroked his face, pushing that one strand of hair away. " What am I going to do with you?" I whispered.

I leaned down and pecked him on the lips. Suddenly a hand wrapped around my head and a tongue was thrusted into my mouth. My eyes widened to see Aizen's eyes opened and a devious look in them. I pulled away and panted as Aizen stared up at me happily. " I told you earlier: you're just going to have to love me," he said smiling.

" How long have you been awake!" I shouted.

" The whole time," he said happily. I groaned and he laughed. " If it makes you feel any better I really have been doing my work. I got a lot done."

I stood up and slowly clapped sarcastically as I moved to the dresser to grab my pajamas. Aizen laughed and I smirked. " What do you want a present for a job well done? Or in your case simply doing your job?" I asked.

" That's not a bad idea," he said sitting up. " What do you plan to give me?"

I turned around and saw Aizen was smiling at me deviously. Two can play at his game. I smiled sexily and I saw he his devious smirk falter. I sighed and pulled my hair out of its ponytail, running a hand through my long locks then shook it out. I looked back at him and saw his composed look gone and a blush remained. I smiled and sashayed over to him. " You want a present?" I asked. He nodded, unable to respond, and I saw he was watching the way my hips were swinging. I stood at the edge of the bed and smiled. " Here's your present," I said leaning in. Aizen closed his eyes, expecting a kiss. I pulled back and held in my laugh. I patted him on the head. " Good boy," I said then ran to the bathroom to change.

I locked the door and began laughing hysterically. " Very funny Kaori ha-ha," I heard Aizen say from the other side of the door.

" Yes, yes it is," I said once I calmed down. I quickly changed into my baggy button up shirt and shorts then brushed my teeth before stepping out. Aizen was back in bed, now in his pajamas. I laid down on my side of the bed and looked over at him.

" That was pretty good. I think you have been around me too much it's having a bad effect on you," he said smiling.

" I've always been a bad girl," I said smiling, closing my eyes, and laying back.

Aizen climbed over on top of me however and I opened my eyes again. " Now can I get my present?" he asked.

" Ok what do you want?" I asked exasperated. He looked at me intensely for a moment then ran a hand down my side and to my leg. He watched me as he stroked my leg a bit. He wanted that? I felt my heart beat rapidly not in anticipation but in fear. I wasn't ready.

" I can't," I whispered hoarsely. Aizen paused his motion and just stared at me. He sighed and leaned down and kissed my forehead then pulled back with a gentle smile.

" It's alright. I can wait," he said then rolled back over. I could tell he was displeased but I couldn't help it. I can't do THAT yet. I wasn't mentally prepared. The last time… I can't handle another experience like that. I knew Aizen wasn't like them but I couldn't help but fear it. I looked over at him and his eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep. Before me he was sleeping with a different woman every night. Now I had him on sexual lockdown. He was starved and I was dangling the food temptingly above him.

I inhaled deeply then sat up and straddled him. Aizen opened his eyes and he gave me a look. I looked at him carefully into those caring eyes. Eyes that showed only me kindness. " You-You can touch them," I stuttered.

" What?" he asked confused.

" That's- That's what guys like right? What's it called, second base?" I asked looking down so my hair covered my blushing face. I started fumbling with the front of my shirt. " That can be your 'present'. J-Just five minutes. And nothing more got it?" I said. I was stuck on one button, my hands shaking too much. I saw hands cover mine and I looked up a bit.

Aizen was smiling at me kindly. " You're very cute you know that?" he asked me.

" Sh-shut up! Do you want it or not?" I asked.

He looked at me and sighed. " You don't have to if you don't want to," he said.

" I-I know. I just want you to be happy," I said with a light smile, " I know it's hard to be with me. I'm insecure and I'm scared of... well... doing it. S-so do this before I change my mind!" I said. He smiled and nodded then leaned up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. I felt him fumble with the shirt a bit more until all the buttons were undone. I took my arms off of him for a moment and he pulled the shirt off then I wrapped my arms around him again. He then reached around back and began undoing my bra clasp. I froze for a moment knowing what was coming next. Aizen paused, noticing my reaction, and pulled away, putting his forehead against mine.

" We can stop now," he said eyes closed in concentration. He was making an effort to not attack me right now. I breathed in and out a few times then reached behind me and undid the clasp myself. Aizen pulled the last bit of material off and paused. I fell back against the bed and Aizen slid between my legs. I watched his eyes slowly move down my front, eyeing me hungrily. I hated this exposed feeling now. I slid my arms across my chest to cover myself up and looked to the side in embarrassment. I felt the heat of my blush cover my entire body at this point. Aizen gently tugged at my arms and held them back above my head. He kissed my cheek and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. " Don't be embarrassed Kaori, you're beautiful," he said softly.

" R-really? Are you sure you aren't mistaking me for someone else?" I asked.

Aizen smiled then began kissing my exposed neck. I felt one of his hands that had originally pulled my arms away begin sliding down towards my shoulder. His fingertips slid off my shoulder and ghosted over my breast, making me shudder in enjoyment. His hand continued to slide down to my hip where he traced one of my many scars then slid back up again. It felt… amazing. The way his hand was just skimming my skin and his lips on my sweet spot made me twist under him and release many shaky breaths. His hand moved back to my breast and he gently began massaging it making my originally closed eyes widen and give a sharp inhalation of pleasure. He finally pulled away with an even bigger smile. " Now I'm certain," he said happily.

" Certain about what?" I asked confused.

" Certain that you're Kaori. My beautiful, innocent, sweet Kaori," Aizen purred in reference to my earlier question. I blinked in shock and looked up at him. He just kept running his hands over my scarred body yet he called it beautiful. I raised my free hand and cupped his face. This man above me was the beautiful one. Aizen looked down on me concerned now as I stared up at him seriously.

" D-Do you love me?" I asked almost scared for the response.

Aizen smiled and laughed then cupped my face. " Of course I do," he said as if it were ridiculous I had even asked. I smiled and laughed a little too, my laugh was in happiness though. I wrapped my arms back around his neck and pulled him back to me. I kissed him and smiled into it. He loves me and I love him. Now let's enjoy your present.


	45. Chapter 44

EXACTLY 5 MINUTES LATER

I sat on the edge of the bed, angrily buttoning up my shirt. I looked over at Aizen and he was smiling at me but rubbing his head. I huffed and turned back to finish buttoning up my shirt. I had hit him for his actions, a well-deserved whack. I looked back after I had finished buttoning my shirt and sighed crossly. " I said touching… them, nothing more," I said sternly.

" All I did was grace my hands upon your derriere," Aizen said smirking. I got back on the bed and sighed irritably, a hand against my forehead.

" You slid you hands down my pants and squeezed my ass!" I shouted.

" When you say it like that it sounds so naughty and I like it," he said with that devious grin. I angrily twitched and he just kept smiling. I groaned and fell back against the bed on my side, eyes closed. I opened a door and as of right now that was a bad door.

" Good Night Sosuke," I said through gritted teeth. He leaned over and trapped me between him and the bed.

" I like when you say my name. Say it again for me?" he asked.

" Fuck off Sosuke," I said even angrier if that was even possible. He leaned down and gave me a deep but gentle kiss. I couldn't help but bring my hand up to his face and caress it happily. The way he touched me and his mouth on my… well it felt very good. Besides his hands down my pants that was actually very nice. He pulled back and I opened my eyes to see him smiling down on me kindly.

" I really liked my present. I don't suppose I'll be getting another one of those anytime soon," he asked.

" That's your yearly present, just like Christmas or a birthday," I said.

" Aw but I thought you liked it too. You were moaning pretty loudly towards the end. I believe you said-"

" Stop! Fine, half a year," I said sternly.

" You said to me " Oh my God-"

" Monthly! Monthly," I said almost in a begging tone.

" Yes! Right there-"

" Weekly! And that's it damn it," I said completely serious this time. Aizen smiled happily.

" See now was that so hard?" he asked. The devil, he was most certainly the devil. I shut my eyes angrily, trying to block him out. I felt him lie back down and then he pulled me against him. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed his hand over my side, his thumb never leaving the scar on my hip. " Did you really think I didn't love you?" he asked sadly.

I opened my eyes and saw he was looking down at me concerned. " I-I had to ask, to make sure," I said. He tilted my head up and gave me a quick kiss.

" I love you so much there aren't even words for it," he said then sighed, " Don't think that you have to do anything you don't want for my sake. And don't ever ask if I love you again. Of course I do," he said smiling.

I looked into those loving eyes and smiled possibly my biggest smile ever and gave a nod, the only response possible at this point. Aizen leaned down and gave me one last kiss before lying back on the pillow and closing his eyes. I curled up into his chest and did the same. A handsome man with a demon inside, that had to be it. But that didn't matter right now because I'm in love with the man and the demon. I love all of him just like he loves all of me.


	46. Chapter 45

I woke up the next morning before my alarm. I remembered my plan and sat up with a yawn. " Aizen," I said gently shaking him. I had to ask him for permission for my plan. " Aizen," I said in a singsong voice, " Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey," I said. No movement. I sighed, looks like I'm going to have to pull a Lilynette. I reached down and shoved my fist in Aizen's mouth.

He yelped and sat up, looking around until his eyes found me. He smiled then said, " If you wanted more last night you could have asked."

I punched him in the arm and he hissed. " Can I have the day off today?" I asked getting right to the point.

" Ooh is it a surprise for me?" Aizen asked giddily.

" Why does it always have to be about you?" I asked annoyed.

" I believe you were the first one to say 'Lord' Aizen," he said smugly.

" So can I have the day off or what?" I asked ignoring the last comment.

" Yes, yes do as you wish," he said waving me off and lying back down to go to sleep. I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss in appreciation then swiftly ran and changed. I got to the cafeteria and began eating breakfast like usual. As soon as I saw Akemi and Ren enter I put my plan into action. I stepped over and stopped the two of them.

" Good morning," I said cheerfully.

" Good morning Kaori-san. Is there anything you need today?" Akemi asked cheerfully.

" I actually have a very special mission for you today," I said with a gleam in my eye.

_Whatever you need Kaori_ Ren wrote.

" Excellent," I said then pulled them to the side. " I have heard some rumors that some arrancar are planning a coup d'état against Aizen. It will be taking place in the pool today. I need the two of you to go there and be on the lookout for any suspicious activity. You must act like you are there normally and having fun though. Understand?" I asked. They both saluted and walked off, getting ready to get changed. I chuckled darkly and rubbed my hands together. Muahahahaha.

I ran and got my own swimsuit then sat by the pool. I hid as Akemi and Ren entered. I watched as they sat down in two beach chairs and talked a little or wrote in Ren's case. Oh boy here we go.

Ren POV

Akemi and I sat by the edge of the pool and scanned around. Nothing suspicious so far. I looked over at Akemi and blushed. She was rubbing sun tan lotion on herself and it was glistening in the light making her look angelic. Not to mention she was wearing a size too small black bikini. She smiled at me and handed me the bottle. " Can you rub it on my back?" she asked. I was going to write down a protest but she flipped onto her stomach. I gulped and poured out the liquid onto her back.

She shrieked making me jump. She giggled then said, " It's cold," then laughed again. I nodded and began shakily rubbing in the sunscreen. She sighed happily and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. I looked at her expression and I felt myself calm down seeing the smile that always seemed to grace her face. I loved her smile, it's why I fell in love with her. I remember the day I first saw her. I was sitting with Kaori in the infirmary when she came bounding in. She tackled Kaori against the bed in a hug and I just watched in awe. After a few minutes she looked over and saw me. When Kaori told Akemi that I helped save her, she jumped over and tackled me and told me how thankful she was.

Ever since then I have been desperately in love with her. I clapped my hands together when I was done and Akemi sat back up again. " Thanks, you're the best Ren," she said happily. I smiled lightly and nodded but on the inside I was crushed. She saw me as a partner, a friend, a fellow fraccion, or all of the above. Nothing more than that. And I could never tell her my true feelings I was too shy. We sat back again and watched the pool, so far so good. As it got hotter I looked over and I saw the sweat dripping down Akemi's body.

_Do you want something to drink? _I wrote.

" That'd be great thanks," Akemi said. I got up and went over to the bar.

" What do you want mute?" the bartender asked smiling. I gulped and shakily pulled out my notepad and pen. " Nuh-uh you gotta say it or no drinks for you," the bartender said.

I gulped and I felt myself shaking. " C-c-c-c" I began.

The man laughed and I stopped. " Forget it. Head back to your room whimpy you don't belong here," the man said.

" Leave Ren alone!" I turned and saw Akemi storming over. She wasn't very intimidating when she was angry so I just smiled as I watched her come over.

" Akemi I'm so sorry," the bartender said and bowed. He put two, large, tropical looking drinks on the counter. " Here you are. Please have a good day," he said.

Akemi smiled and grabbed the drinks handing me one then walked back and I followed behind. " Th-Thanks" I whispered out when we sat back down.

Akemi looked over at me sadly and put her hand on my knee. My eyes widened at the act. " You can't let them walk all over you Ren. I know how strong you are, you could knock out all those guys who bother you in a synch," she said concerned.

" S-sorry," I stammered out.

" Don't be sorry. Be strong!" she said smiling. I smiled lightly back and nodded. We both sat back and drank our drinks while monitoring the pool. I don't see any trouble so far I have no idea what Kaori was talking about. After a while Akemi sighed tiredly.

_What's wrong?_

" I'm bored. There's no one to talk to," Akemi said stretching

_I'm here_

" Ya but I want to TALK to someone," she said then looked at me intensely. " Why do you try not to talk to me so much? Do you dislike me?" she asked sadly.

I shook my head no rapidly as I wrote. _I don't hate you Akemi! I do this to everyone!_

" But I thought we had something special. You're my closest friend," she said sadly. I felt something in me break when she said friend. Just then Yylfordt, Ggio, and Tesra came in.

" Akemi you got the day off?" Yylfordt asked stepping in front of Akemi along with the others. I looked up at him and I mentally groaned. Look at him, the perfect specimen for female arrancar. Tan, blonde, tall, and muscular. I looked down at myself. Pale, blue haired, not that tall, and scrawny. I sighed unhappily at myself.

" No we've got a special mission from Kaori-san," Akemi said. As the conversation continued I looked at the others. Ggio was a bit shorter than me but even more muscular. Tesra was not as muscular as me but even taller. I looked over and saw how happy she was talking with them. I abruptly stood up and the others looked over. " Ren?" Akemi asked. I did some hand motions, indicating that I was going to the other side of the pool to watch. "Oh um ok," Akemi said unsure.

As I began to walk away I heard Yylfordt say, " That guys kind of weird, don't you think?" I paused and clenched my fists. He was right though. I was the weird, scrawny, 'friend' not good enough for her. I sighed and walked on, heading for the other side of the pool. Just then I saw Kaori on the other side of the pool surrounded by ten guys. Is this what she was talking about?

Kaori POV

I couldn't tell from over here how things were going but all I could do was hope my plan would work. " Excuse me Kaori senpai," a voice said. I turned around and saw ten arrancar behind me.

" Can I help you gentlemen?" I asked standing up.

" I don't know if you remember us but we were in your first arrancar training group," the front one said blushing.

" Ah yes. You all are some of the 20s and 30s," I said. They all smiled and nodded happily.

" We just had to ask a favor of you," the front one said nervously.

" Anything," I said.

" We… want you to break up with Lord Aizen," he shouted. Eh?

"Excuse me?" I asked laughing.

" We are all members of the Kaori senpai fan club. We love you senpai! Please accept us as your lovers," the front one said and bowed followed in suit by the others.

I twitched and I just stared agape. Fan club? This can't seriously be happening, can it? I let out a sigh and wiped the sweat drop off my forehead. " Sorry fellas but I can't do that," I said walking away. In a split second I was surrounded.

" We thought you might say that senpai," one of them said darkly. They all drew their blades then, " Accept us or die," they said in unison.

I can't believe this is happening. My eye twitched in annoyance. Even though I didn't have my zanpakuto I was certain I could handle these guys. Just then one of them made a gasping sound. I looked over and saw a spear poking through one of the numeros's chests. He collapsed and behind him stood a pissed Ren. " Stay away from Kaori-san," he said darkly.

" Ren," I said smiling. I decided to sit back and let him 'defend me' from the rebels. Who would have thought my plan worked too crazily well that a real rebel force would actually appear? After a while Akemi came over and they quickly finished the foes off. I sat back and watched the love scene unfold before me.

Ren POV

I angrily stabbed at each of the arrancar. Don't touch Kaori-san! She's my best friend. Akemi came over just then and the fight quickly wrapped up. I turned back to Akemi and she was so focused on the target in front of her she didn't notice the one from behind. I ran over and stabbed him right in the head, a loud crunch sound ringing through the air. Akemi turned around shocked. " Ren… you saved me," she said.

I looked her over and saw she had a cut on her arm. I stepped over silently and began to clean it up. " What are you doing looking after me? You should go to Kaori-san and check on her," Akemi said with a look in her eye.

I cocked my head and gave her a confused look.

" You always talk to Kaori but you never talk to me. You obviously like her. Go, take care of her," Akemi said smiling. But that wasn't her real smile. I know her real smile I see it every second of everyday except for now. I reached for my notepad then pulled it out but then I paused. I threw it into the pool and Akemi looked at me shocked. I took her hands and looked at her closely.

" Wh-Why are you sad Akemi?" I asked.

She looked at me even more shocked. " How did you…" she began but didn't finish her sentence.

I smiled at her lightly, wanting to comfort her the way she comforted me. It put a new confidence in me and I exhaled then stared at her again. " I stare at you everyday all the time Akemi, that's how I know. And I can't stop staring at you and your gorgeous smile," I said confidently.

Akemi looked even more surprised then smiled at me for real. " You talked! That's the most I've ever heard you say!" she said happily.

" I couldn't talk to anyone before because I was so nervous. And the person I was most nervous of was you Akemi," I said.

" I don't understand," Akemi said.

I smiled and chuckled. It was just as Kaori said I had to tell her. " It's because I love you Akemi," I said.

Her eyes widened and she blushed. I've never seen her blush before is that good? " So-So you don't like Kaori-san?" Akemi asked.

" Of course I like Kaori, as my friend. But I love you Akemi," I said. She got redder then smiled her brightest smile yet. In a split second she tackled me to the ground and kissed me. My eyes widened at the act then closed in bliss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled into the kiss. We both liked each other but didn't even know it. Oh the irony. But that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was the feeling of Akemi's lips against my own.

" Yay," I heard a voice say and clapping. Akemi and I both turned to see Kaori sitting on the side clapping excitedly.

" Uh Kaori-san you didn't plan this did you?" Akemi asked.

" Yes and no. Some of it yes and some of it no. Yay I'm so happy for you two," she said excitedly.

Akemi and I both looked at each other then smiled and laughed. I stood and pulled Akemi up with me. " Thank you Kaori-san," I said smiling lightly.

She simply smiled and winked. I took Akemi's hand and led her out into the hallway. " Um Ren where are we going?" Akemi asked. I stopped and she ran into me. We were just even in height so she had to look into my eyes.

" Don't you want to try what Aizen and Kaori have been doing?" I asked deviously.

Akemi blushed bright red. " Wh-When did you get so assertive?" she asked nervously.

" Since you asked me to," I said simply then leaned into her ear, " Don't you like it?" I whispered.

" I-I like both sides of you Ren," Akemi said. I smiled and dragged her into my room. I wasn't sure I deserved Akemi, to be allowed to bask in her bright light. But right now I wanted her and she wanted me. The person I secretly yearned for wanted me back, what more could a person ask for?


	47. Chapter 46

Normal POV

I sighed happily as I left the pool. Mission accomplished. I did a little happy dance as I walked down the hall. I'm such a fucking bad ass, I can do anything I put my mind to. I walked into the bar and everyone stared. " Bow at my greatness! I am truly the master of everything," I said.

" What the hell is wrong with her?" Grimmjow asked.

" Been hanging out with Aizen too long," Nnoitra replied. They both nodded in agreement.

" No you dumb asses my plan worked," I said sitting down.

Everyone sarcastically clapped and I sarcastically bowed back. " Thank you, thank you I'm here all week," I said. Just then Aizen came in. " Hey what are you doing here?" I asked.

" Well I had to investigate the pile of dead bodies at the pool," Aizen said.

" Oh ha-ha…ha…. ha…. ok look it wasn't my fault-"

" Kaori fan club I know," Aizen said, " I was planning on taking care of it myself but you seemed to have done it for me."

" I don't know how I feel about that," I twitched out. " Oh Aizen guess what? I got Ren and Akemi to go out isn't that great?"

" That is. I would like to congratulate them and wish them luck," Aizen said.

" I'll come," I said getting up. Aizen nodded and we walked down the halls talking about our day. We got to Ren's room and opened the doors. We stood agape in the doorway as we watched Akemi bouncing on top of Ren. Naked. They both screamed each other's names and then collapsed. Ren looked past Akemi and waved at us casually. Akemi turned and saw us. I covered Aizen's eyes with my hand given that Akemi was currently flashing everyone in the room.

" Kaori-san what are you doing here?" she asked calmly. What… the… fuck...?

" I uh I came with Aizen to uh say um congrats on um getting together. But not like that! We didn't think you two would be…" I began.

" Oh yes Ren is surprisingly aggressive. He-" Akemi began but the next thing I knew my eyes and ears were covered and I was dragged out of the room. When I opened my eyes again we were outside. I looked up at Aizen and he had a mortified look on his face.

" I… didn't need to see that… ever," he said.

" Why I thought you loved banging the arrancar girls before me," I said smirking.

" Watching other people having sex is not a pretty sight. Especially someone you know. It's like watching a porno and seeing your friend in it," Aizen said.

" Because this has happened to you?" I asked confused but smiling. Judging by the look on his face it has. I followed vacant Aizen back to our room for bed. Akemi and Ren have been going out for less than a day and they already did it. Aizen and I had been going out for several months and I just yesterday let him touch me intimately. I sighed at myself. Maybe I'm too conservative? I mean I wouldn't have sex with Aizen on our first day but now that I really know he wouldn't hurt me would I, could I go farther? After I was done getting ready for sleep I looked over and saw Aizen was still shell shocked. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. " Everything will be better in the morning."

Aizen smiled and leaned over me. " I think you can make everything better right now," he said deviously then began kissing me. I laughed into the kiss but it soon got pretty heated. Aizen moved down to my neck and he began rubbing my sides. I fisted the back of his shirt and hair and closed my eyes in ecstasy. My eyes widened though when he began playing with the top of my pants. I completely froze in fear. Aizen didn't feel it though and he kept on doing as he liked. His hand slid under my panties just a bit and I felt my heart begin to beat rapidly.

My breath began to pick up, not in excitement but in panic. I'm not ready I can't do this. But my mouth felt dry and I went limp like some sort of defense mechanism. Aizen finally noticed something was wrong. " Kaori?" he asked.

I looked up at him scared and his eyes widened. He sat up quickly and got off of me. He then pulled me into his lap and cradled my head under his. " It's ok Kaori, it's ok shh," he said. I calmly breathed in and out a few more times and I was finally ok again.

" I-I'm sorry," I whispered hoarsely.

" Don't you dare say that. It's not your fault," he said sternly.

" It is though. I promise I love you Aizen but I can't even show you how much I do without seizing up," I said sadly at the end.

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. " It was my fault I was moving too fast ok?" I sighed and nodded though I knew it was still my fault. I looked up at him and saw he was smiling down on me.

" What could you possibly be happy about right now?" I asked with a small smile of my own.

" You're sitting in my lap and you said you loved me," he said.

" Don't get too cocky," I said looking away. Aizen chuckled and rubbed my arm affectionately. I looked back up at him saw he was leaning back with his eyes closed. I bit my lip and then moved so I was straddling him. He opened one eye and looked at me. I leaned forward and kissed him ever so softly. The kiss slowly grew deeper. Once it got to a certain point I took Aizen's hands off my hips and slid them to the front of my shirt. He stopped and pulled back a bit.

" Kaori?" he asked.

I looked down so he didn't see my blushing face. " Only because I made you worry," I said.

He tilted my head back up and smiled at me deviously. " With pleasure, my love," he said before kissing me. I felt him slowly undoing the buttons but that wasn't what I was focused on. My love? Why did that name light me on fire and send such joyful thoughts through me? He said I was his love but he was definitely mine. Aizen, my love.


	48. Chapter 47

I woke up the next morning to the sensation of skin rubbing together. I blinked and looked down, holding in my gasp but opening my eyes widely. Aizen and I were BOTH sleeping topless. I passed out last night in both tiredness and pleasure. I blushed remembering the playful whispers he said and the way he touched me. He currently had one arm around my waist and another around my upper chest with his hand grasping my breast in his sleep. I twitched in anger; even in sleep he was a pervert. I tried to pull away but he was holding on surprisingly tight even though he was asleep. After a few desperate minutes of struggling I got out of his grasp. I quickly got dressed and went to breakfast.

I sat with the others like usual and we all talked casually until Akemi and Ren came in holding hands. I smiled at them and they came over. The others gave claps of approval making Akemi and Ren blush. " So how was the consummation of your relationship?" Grimmjow asked smiling.

" I didn't know you knew words that big Grimmjow," I said smugly. Grimmjow growled and the other laughed hysterically.

" It was great! Ren kept going and going I thought it was never going to end. Not that I wanted it to it was amazing. Probably because he's so big," Akemi said happily. Ren flushed bright red. Everyone stopped and stared at her agape. I put my face in my hand and sighed smiling. I loved her naïveté especially at times like these.

" Akemi, Grimmjow was being sarcastic you really didn't have to answer that. People don't usual discuss their sexual lifestyles in public," I said smiling.

" Oh sorry. It's just that he's my first so I can't help it," Akemi said then kissed Ren on the cheek making him blush.

" Damn it I can't believe I missed that," Grimmjow muttered and everyone cracked up. " Hey kid come here," Grimmjow said to Ren.

Ren cautiously stepped forward towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow stood up and looked Ren over then abruptly pulled his pants out and looked down. " Damn Grimmjow what's your problem?" I asked horrified.

Grimmjow pulled back equally as horrified as he sat down and Ren moved back towards Akemi. " He's a fucking horse!" Grimmjow moaned and everyone laughed again.

" Jealous Grimmjow?" Nnoitra asked.

" Fuck off," Grimmjow said sullenly.

" So why did you two feel like you had to… do it so soon," I said ignoring Grimmjow's pain.

" Well we just wanted to have a relationship like you and Lord Aizen," Akemi said.

" What do you mean?" I asked taking a bite of food.

" You and Lord Aizen have been going out for quite a while now. You're always so happy together and you sleep in the same bed. You two must have the best sex out of all of us," she said happily.

I choked on my food and Grimmjow slapped my back until I swallowed. " Aizen and I have not done… THAT," I said rubbing my throat.

" Wait you two haven't done it yet?" Grimmjow asked.

" Why do I look easy to you?" I asked twitching.

" No it's the opposite actually Aizen is hard. Literally. Like all the time. I mean remember how many girls he slept with before you?" Grimmjow asked.

" Trust me I remember," I said recalling those mornings I woke up the girls Aizen spent the night with.

" Kaori-san haven't you heard," Akemi said then leaned down into my ear, " Everyone says Lord Aizen is very good in bed. The girls say he is a sex god."

I threw her off of me. " Don't let him hear you say that. Aizen has a big enough ego already," I said but on the inside I was blushing.

" Are you talking about Lord Aizen?" A voice said. I turned and saw it was Loly and Menoly. Oh no the presidents of the Aizen fan club. They came over.

" Yes Loly tell us about Aizen's skill in bed," Szayel said smiling.

" What is wrong with you people? Does everything have to be about sex?" I asked exasperated.

Loly ignored my comment and sighed happily, " The best, BEST sex I ever had," she said then fanned herself in the memory. Yes her and Menoly were in Aizen's room quite a few times.

" What about us? We had sex the other night," Grimmjow said.

" Your… sixth?" Menoly said. We all cracked up at Grimmjow's deeper despair.

" Aizen is different. He puts the woman first before himself because he knows the woman really holds the reins in bed," Loly said.

" Spoken like a true slut," Starrk mumbled making all the guys and me laugh.

She glared at him then at me when she saw I was laughing as well. Loly has hated me ever since Aizen and I became an item. She looked right at me and continued. " He rocked my world. I had him screaming my name over and over and over again," Loly said.

I looked away back at my food. I saw she was smiling out of the corner of my eye, she knew she beat me. I couldn't get Aizen to scream my name like she could. And I never will because I can't even touch him without freaking out. " Ok if we need any more whore talk then we'll call you back over. See ya later bitches," Nnoitra said. The others laughed but I stayed quiet.

Loly and Menoly stormed off but then Aizen came into the cafeteria. They strolled over to him and started flirting. I thought back to what Grimmjow said earlier as I watched the flirting continue. Aizen was having sex all the time before we got together. But now, now I shut down mentally as soon as he even touches below my waistline. He must be extremely " pent up" as they called it. I sighed and rose, bringing my tray to the counter. I knew what I had to do. " Good morning Kaori," Aizen said right behind me.

" Good morning," I said turning around. I put on a fake smile to please him.

" I thought last night was very nice," Aizen said smiling and putting a hand on my waist. To put it simply the five minute rule was broken and I didn't complain about it.

" I'm glad you had a good time," I said looking away. Aizen smiled even bigger then took my hand and pulled me up against him.

" I'll see you tonight," he whispered. He took my hand and kissed it then walked away. I watched his back as he left the cafeteria. I looked down sadly, knowing what I should do. I just want to make you happy Aizen, even if it means I'm not.


	49. Chapter 48

Aizen POV

" Man it's been a long day," I said to myself stretching as I walked down the hallway. I was heading back to my room and the comfort of my bed. And to Kaori. I smiled thinking about her. I hope she's in there waiting for me. I let my mind wander. No I hope she's changing when I walk in. No I hope she's getting out of the shower. No I hope she's lying naked across the bed when I walk in. She'll sit up and say ' Honey I've been waiting. It's so hot in here will you cool me down?' I wiped the drool away and woke up from my daydream.

I like Kaori just the way she is, even more than my dreams. She is still so pure and innocent in terms of the ways of the bed. I thought about last night and smiled at how she turned me on. I sighed as I saw the door approaching. She didn't know how wonderful she was though, how much I loved her. I opened the door and saw the room was pitch black. " Kaori are you in here?" I questioned the darkness. No response. I closed the door and reached for the light. Just then I was thrown back against the door and aggressive lips attacked my own.

" Kaori?" I asked. She didn't respond as she began kissing down my neck and running her fingers through my hair. I felt myself slowly bending to her will. Was this really Kaori? She's never been so assertive before. But that thought flew out my mind as she began driving me crazy. I wanted her so bad, since the beginning, and now she wanted me back. All sane thoughts were beginning to fly out the window. All I could think was where's the bed.

As if reading my mind, Kaori pulled away and dragged me to the bed and pushed me down on it. She ripped open my shirt and began nipping, licking, and kissing my chest. " Shit… Kaori," I groaned in pleasure. I felt my pants being pulled down. " K-Kaori just remember mmm that you don't have to do this hah if you don't want to," I said between moans. In response she grabbed my member through my underwear and I let out a loud moan. Oh shit it's been a long time. Kaori leaned forward and helped me shrug off my shirt then began kissing me. I poured all the sexual energy I had been saving up into that kiss, hoping she felt the lust in it as well. She bit my tongue playfully so I assumed so.

I pulled her on top of me and hugged her around the waist. She began running her hands around my chest and shoulders and I shivered in delight. Just then I felt hands pulling down my underwear. That means 2 sets of hands. I stopped and pushed the body off of me. " Who's there?" I asked. There was no response. The person leaned forward and kissed me again but I pushed her away. I reached over to the side table and turned on the lamp.

" Loly, Menoly?" I asked incredulously as they sat on the bed. My mind went through the scenarios and I frowned angrily. " Where is Kaori?" I asked furiously.

Loly smiled and pulled me back onto the bed. " Calm down my Lord she asked us to come," Loly said tracing a finger on my chest.

What! " Kaori would never say that where is she?" I asked sternly.

Menoly moved forward and sat behind me, now rubbing my shoulders. " She requested that Loly and I keep you company for the night. She said she wanted you to be happy," Menoly said. I stayed stiffened though. I don't understand this is the happiest I've ever been, with Kaori that is.

Loly turned my head toward her smiling. " It must be hard for you. Your mistress denying your one passion. Well we came to fix that milord," she smirked and straddled me while Menoly put her head on my shoulder, " Kaori said you are not to leave until you are satisfied. We simply want to follow her orders. Now just say the word and we will satisfy your desires milord," she said.

Kaori what were you thinking? I glared up at Loly. " I do not want your services, please leave," I replied sternly.

" Tsk," she replied then reached behind her grabbed my hard on making me groan. I hated the impulses my body was sending. " Just accept the situation and be happy with it. Your special little Kaori can't satisfy you so she sent us. Now get ready to remember why we call you 'Lord' Aizen," Loly said then Menoly reached over to turn off the light. Kaori why would you do this?

Normal POV

I sighed as I sat on the southern tower porch. Aizen should be in his happy place right about now. I finished off the rest of the bottle and moaned, throwing it angrily off the side of the building. This sucks. Why can't I be more like them, Loly and Menoly? Why can't I succumb to his touches but also do the same for him? No I had to be me. I jumped onto the slanted roof above the doorway and laid down. I grabbed a blanket and pillow from the room earlier knowing I wouldn't be spending the night in Aizen's room.

I looked up at the sky and smiled lightly. It was perfect out tonight, the air just warm enough and the moon was shining brightly. I looked next to me to where Aizen would normally be if he and I were sleeping together. I reached over and touched the spot lightly and sighed. I'm sorry I can't make you happy Aizen, not in the way you want. I pulled the blanket up and closed my eyes.

Only a few minutes later I heard the door at the bottom of the tower opening. Who could that be? I heard running up the stairs and then the top door burst open. " Aizen?" I asked sitting up. He turned towards me panting angrily. " What are you doing here?"

" Wh-What am I doing here?" he asked laughing crazily, " You can't be serious."

" I thought you would be with Menoly and Loly," I said confused.

He jumped up and pinned me to the roof angrily. " I sent those bitches away. They ran actually when I threatened to kill them," he said between gritted teeth. " The question is what the hell are you doing here?"

I haven't seen him this angry before. " I-I was talking to Grimmjow and he reminded me that you used to have sex a lot, before we were together. I was just trying to make you happy," I said nervously.

" Why the hell would I want to sleep with them?" Aizen asked angrily.

" Because I can't and they can! Have you forgotten I was the one who pulled the girls out of your bedroom? Loly and Menoly were in there the most," I asked equally as angry. Aizen growled and flipped off of me to the side. He mumbled profanities and waved his arms around for a bit then finally settled down. He sighed and leaned over on one arm looking down on me.

" I don't want any other girl besides you Kaori. I love you, don't you see that?" Aizen said.

" No I don't!" I said frustrated, " I don't understand why you like me, why anyone would like me! I physically and verbally abuse you, I have a bad temper, I'm mean, and I can't handle the way you touch me." I paused and looked down sadly. " You're too good for me. I don't deserve you. You should be with someone better than me."

Aizen looked at me surprised, blinked a few times, then laughed and laughed and laughed. " For someone so smart you really are so stupid," he said still laughing.

" If you're just going to make fun of me then just go fuck off," I said twitching.

" See? I love your resilience to my charm. It makes me want to work harder to make you mine. I love everything about you. Your bad temper turns me on, you're actually very nice, and I love your innocence," he said, " I understand that you were just trying to satisfy my carnal desire but you already do that for me. I'll wait a day, a week, a month, a year, or even a century until you are ready for me. And when you are I'll make it the best experience of your life," he said smiling deviously at the end.

I blushed and looked down, " But Loly said you have a lot of err stamina. I don't know if I'll be able to make you happy," I said nervously.

Aizen laughed and I looked back up. " So what you're saying is that you're scared of my sexual prowess? Scared I'll be too good?"

" Shut up," I muttered.

" I've never had a dissatisfied customer," he said.

" LA LA LA not listening!" I said covering my ears. Aizen leaned down and kissed me then slowly pulled away my hands.

" I may have slept around in the past but not any more. You're the only one I want Kaori. And when I take you-" he began but I covered my ears. In a split second he pulled them away again and held them down. " And when I take you for the first time it will be slow and loving. First I'll kiss and touch every inch of your skin, memorizing the smooth canvas. Then before I even enter you I'm going to send you over the edge and into your first release by any means necessary. Then when you and I become one I'll teach you what it really means to make love. And then finally when we both release I'll leave your over pleasured body begging for more," he said smiling.

I was certain I was beyond red now. My skin had gone all the way back down the rainbow to purple. Yes, I was certain I was purple in embarrassment. " You pervert! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" I shouted.

Aizen simply smiled and leaned down into my ear then whispered, " I also love how when you say you hate me, you mean you love me."

" Keep telling yourself that," I mumbled. He laughed then pulled back and kissed me. He was right though. He may be a giant pervert but I really did love him. A few moments later he pulled back and sighed.

" It sure is beautiful out tonight," he said but he kept looking down on me.

" I was planning on sleeping here you know," I said.

Aizen looked up at the night sky then laid down next to me. " Sounds good to me," he said.

" Ya? Who said you were invited?" I asked.

" I'm not sleeping on our bed tonight. The sheets are covered in Loly and Menoly. Ew," he said. I laughed and he smiled down on me. Aizen and I pulled the blanket back up and we laid close to each other, sharing the same pillow. " You're wrong you know," Aizen said. I turned and saw he was talking with his eyes closed.

" Wrong about what?" I asked.

Aizen's eyes fluttered open and he smiled down on me. " The truth is I don't deserve you. You're the one who is too good for me," he said.

I blushed and Aizen's smile grew. He gave me one last kiss before lying back again. Only a few minutes later did I hear his breathing slow to a steady pace meaning he was fast asleep. I looked up at him and smiled just a little bit.

I leaned up and kissed his lips delicately, not enough to wake him up. " Good night, my love," I said then blushed at my own comment. I laid back against him and smiled as I fell asleep. I don't think I still fully understand why he loves me. But right now I just wanted to accept his love. I was his love and he was mine. I thought back to his talk about us getting together. Maybe, maybe someday.


	50. Chapter 49

Normal POV

I walked slowly down the halls, bringing the files Aizen asked for to the meeting room. Things have been moving along steadily here, nothing too exciting these past few weeks. Aizen and I though… well things have been different lately. Recently I've gotten more accustomed to his touch and I am beginning to yearn for it. I can't stop thinking about him all the time now. Just last night I had a dream about him. It made no sense at all. Aizen was swimming in a pool and he got out and dried himself off. The action repeated itself over and over again until I woke up again this morning. I blushed at the thought of the dream but then straightened myself up before entering the throne room.

I looked around and I didn't see anyone. I cautiously stepped inside and set the files down on the table. I felt a presence and a small smile grace my lips. " Come on Aizen I don't have time for this. Don't make me use my vision on you," I said.

" I guess you'll have to find me then," I heard his voice say, echoing through the room.

I sighed and sat on the edge of the table and closed my eyes in concentration. A few moments later I smiled and fell back. I should have hit the table but I sensed Aizen behind me so I landed in his invisible lap. " Gotcha," I said simply.

Aizen sighed and appeared again. " Even without those mysterious eyes you still see me yet no one else can. How did you do that?" he asked.

" It would be too obvious for you to attack me from the front. Plus I heard you move the files out of your way before getting on the table," I said simply. The next thing I knew I was laying against the table and Aizen was on top of me.

" I love when you talk strategy to me," he said smiling and I laughed. He then leaned down and attacked my lips. I wrapped my legs and arms around him, my hands running down his back and playing with his hair. I liked this, him. I liked the feeling, that growing in the pit of my stomach and the heat that seemed to emanate from every pore of my body. Aizen pulled away a few breathless minutes later.

" So how about you and me take the rest of the day off? We could go somewhere quiet and spend some alone time together. What do you say?" he asked rubbing my sides. I blushed and looked away. Though Aizen hadn't said it directly, I knew what he meant by 'alone time.' I felt the feelings from earlier dying down and my brain began to work again.

" I have work to do," I said getting up. Aizen sighed but nodded. I walked out of the room, the blush finally dying down, and sighed. I felt bad for Aizen, being with someone so insecure like myself. Truthfully I was still scared about doing it with Aizen. I didn't want another painful experience like last time, but I also didn't want to disappoint him. Part of me did want him in that way but part of me also knew that I wasn't good enough for him. I walked down the hallways, towards the training room. I'm sorry Aizen please forgive me.

Aizen POV

I watched as she walked out, her hips swaying ever so slightly. She was so beautiful and she didn't even know it. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, and walked back to the throne. I wanted to take her, pin her against the bed, and have her scream my name because well I knew I could. But I didn't want to hurt her either. Her first experience was so rough and cruel so I wanted her to want me back before anything else. At the same time however I was about to burst with pent up sexual energy. Gin and Tousen came in just after I sat back down in the throne.

" No luck this time eh Aizen?" Gin said jokingly.

" Don't test me Gin," I said slightly frustrated.

" Aw come on now Aizen don't get all pissy just cuz you haven't done it in a few months," Gin said. I gave him my best dirty look and even he was a little taken aback.

" What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

" We just wanta help you out," Gin said smiling. He walked forward and set something in my lap.

" What's this?" I asked. It was a small vile, contents unknown.

" Something to help Kaori get over her nervousness," Gin said, his smile growing.

" So what is it?" I asked again.

" It's an aphrodisiac. I asked Szayel ta make it fer me but it's really fer you. It'll make her putty in yur hands," Gin said.

I glared at Gin. " I'm not doing that to Kaori. That would make me no better than…" I didn't want to say it.

Gin clicked his tongue and began walking back out with Tousen, " I guess we'll just hafta see," Gin said. I sighed and eyed the small vial. I really, really wanted Kaori but could I stoop so low as to do that? I sighed again and put the vial in my pocket before walking out.


	51. Chapter 50

Normal POV

I headed to bed that night, early, after a rough day of training. I've been working too hard lately. I put on my pajamas and collapsed onto the bed. I moaned in pain, so soar all over. " You ok Kaori?" I heard Aizen ask.

I turned my head to the side and saw him standing at the end of the bed. " Ya just a little pain. I worked out pretty hard today," I said smiling lightly.

" I can get you some Advil if you want," Aizen said.

" Ya that'd be good thanks," I said. I reached behind me and tried to rub one particular spot.

" Do you want some help?" Aizen asked putting the pills in my hand.

I swallowed them then said, " If you don't mind." Aizen got on the bed and started rubbing my back. I closed my eyes and smiled, enjoying the sensation. It felt really good actually. Nobody had ever done this for me. His hands dug into my skin and rubbed the tender muscles. I clutched the sheets, liking the sensation too much. I smiled, losed my eyes, and sighed happily in complete relaxation. " Aizen…" I moaned out. Aizen stopped and I froze. I was going to move but Aizen straddled me from behind.

" Do you like that?" he whispered in my ear. He began nibbling on my neck while rubbing my sides. Oh my God that felt good. I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly. Aizen's hand began to move farther down, bringing me back to reality. I sat up abruptly, making Aizen flip off of me.

" That was nice thank you. I'm going to take a shower now," I said quickly and ran to the bathroom. I heard Aizen angrily sigh before I closed the door. What was I thinking? I felt my blushing face and sighed. Maybe I should have just let him. Given my reaction just now I think I wanted it. And all day today I couldn't stop thinking about him. This was happening more and more lately and it was driving me crazy. Aizen would take care of me he would never hurt me. I took a quick shower and got out then I changed back into the pajamas and stepped outside. Aizen was sitting on the couch. I carefully went over and sat next to him. " Sorry… about earlier," I said carefully.

I looked over and Aizen was just smiling at me, a drink in hand. " It's ok, I can wait," he said taking a sip of his drink. " I poured you one if you want it."

" Sure. I haven't had one in a while," I said smiling and taking the drink. I took a sip and happily sighed. I looked over and saw Aizen was watching me carefully. " What?"

" Nothing I just wanted to see if you liked your drink," Aizen said smiling. I shrugged off the odd reply and sat back. I couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier. I liked the way Aizen had touched me it felt nice. And the way he kissed my neck. But what was I supposed to say? I sighed and drank the rest of the drink.

" Ready for bed?" I asked. Aizen nodded and we both got up. It felt like as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. I woke up a while later, however, panting. I had just had a dream about Aizen. A very… special dream. This one was much more sexual than the night before. I stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the light then grabbed a glass and poured some water and chugged it down. I hadn't stopped thinking about Aizen all day. What was happening to me? Aizen loved me and I loved him. I shouldn't be torturing him like this anymore.

" Kaori are you all right?" Aizen asked. I turned and he was in the doorway of the bathroom, blinking tiredly at the light. I must have woken him up. I looked at him carefully. His brown hair, hazel eyes, muscular body. He really was very attractive. I felt something building up inside of me looking at him. A hot, achy need in the pit of my stomach. I stepped over slowly and quietly then stopped right in front of him. I put a hand on his chest, my fingers just skimming along his skin. I felt my heart rate increase and my body heating up. What was happening to me? " Kaori?" Aizen asked confused. I looked up at him smiling and he just kept looking at me quizzically. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

It was a slow but deep kiss, testing the waters. I ran my hands slowly over Aizen's body, rubbing his pectorals and down to his abs. I saw Aizen's eyes widen in shock then close in bliss. He pulled me into his embrace and wrapped his arms around me. He fell back against the doorway, pulling me with him, using it as support. I still wanted more.

I pulled back panting and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the bed. I didn't know what I was doing anymore as my body practically began moving by itself. I pushed him down onto the bed and ever so slowly climbed on top of him. I put my hand on his face and slid it down his neck to his pectorals. My fingertips swirled across his chest as I just stared down at him, watching his expressions like a hawk watches its prey. When I finally had enough of simply just watching him twitch underneath me I finally leaned down and our lips collided. I kissed his neck and chest and ran my hands over his body some more. Judging by the way Aizen was breathing and the way he grabbed the sheets he must have enjoyed it. Eventually I flipped off Aizen and laid back panting, the desire somewhat satisfied. What was happening to me? Aizen cautiously leaned over and looked at me. " Is something wrong?" he asked.

I looked down and took his hand in mine. I ran my own hand over it a few times, just feeling the contours then brought it to my lips and kissed it. Aizen was blushing and I smiled a little smile. " I love you," I said looking up at him.

He smiled down on me happily. " I love you too," he said.

I took his hand and put it on my chest just below my neck. I closed my eyes at the sensation. His hand cooled my flaming hot skin down and I sighed happily. I opened my eyes again and looked deep into his. I felt the lust in them but I also saw the warmth that only I had gotten to know. The heat was becoming unbearable and the feeling in my stomach wasn't leaving. I laid back fully against the bed, pulling Aizen on top of me. I put both my hands on top of the one that was on my chest and looked back up at him. He gave me another quizzical look, not understanding what I was doing. " I'm not scared… I'm ready," I said quietly.

Aizen looked down at me shocked. He cupped my face and slowly moved in for a kiss, looking into my eyes for any sign of hesitation. As soon as his lips met mine the kiss became heated and lustful. He ripped opened up my shirt and rubbed his hands down the front. He had wanted this for a while now and I felt it in his hands and lips. A few moments later he began kissing down my body. Everywhere he kissed was like fire. " Nyaah…S-Sosuke" I moaned out. Aizen stopped and looked up at me surprised but happy. I don't even know where that came from. He moved so that he was straddling me and looking me deep in the eyes.

" Say it again," Aizen whispered needingly. He moved one hand to cup my face and the other rested on my hip. He felt so cool against my hot skin so I couldn't help but close my eyes and lean into his touch.

" Sosuke," I whispered, eyes still closed and now smiling brightly. I made Aizen beg for me, something I never thought I could do before. I heard Aizen lean down then I felt him kiss both my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw he was leaning against my forehead.

" Are you sure?" he asked carefully.

" Yes" I said somewhat breathless. What does he not get about I want you?

" I promise not to hurt you. If you want to stop at any point-" I stopped him with my lips. And from there on nothing interrupted us that night.


	52. Chapter 51

I woke up the next morning and blinked a few times. Why do I feel so sore? After a long yawn I stretched for a few minutes then went to the bathroom for a quick shower. I was about to get dressed when I looked in the mirror. I saw the hickeys all over my body and the memories came back from yesterday. I blushed and turned away. What happened to me last night? I went crazy, wanting Aizen that badly. But it felt… so good. I didn't know sex could be like that. I smiled at how Aizen made me feel. I didn't know anyone could make me feel like that. I quickly walked back into the room to get changed. Aizen had let me sleep in apparently. I couldn't wait to see him again. I walked over and changed while picking the dirty laundry up from yesterday.

I picked up Aizen's pants and a little vial fell out. I bent down and picked it up. What was this? I looked it over but I didn't see anything indicating what it could be. I bet Szayel would know. I quickly cleaned up and headed over to the lab. " Szayel? Are you in here?" I called out.

" Sorry Szayel's at the daily meeting, can I help you?" one of his many fraccion said.

" Yes maybe you can help me. Can you tell me what this is?" I asked handing him the vial. He looked it over and smiled.

" This was something requested by Gin for Lord Aizen," the fraccion said.

" What is it?" I asked.

" It's an aphrodisiac," the fraccion said happily. I felt something break inside of me.

" Excuse me?" I asked almost laughing.

" An aphrodisiac? This is one that you pour into a drink to take effect. You do know what an aphrodisiac is yes?" the fraccion said. I immediately thought of the drink Aizen gave me last night. I nodded in a daze. " This one makes the subject light headed, heated, and gives the user extreme sexual urges. Master Szayel said it could turn a virgin into a slut," the fraccion said laughing at the little joke at the end. That's exactly how I felt last night.

" Thank you for your time," I said while quickly walking out of the lab. I ran down the halls towards my room. Everything I felt, every thought I had last night was a lie. I felt the pain in my chest rising as I went back to my room. Why, why would he do that to me? It was all a lie, our entire relationship, all of it? In the end all he wanted was my body, not me. I threw open the doors and stumbled into my old room.

I gasped at the painful sensation throbbing in my heart. I was once stabbed in the chest on a bad mission and the pain then best explains the pain I feel right now. I fell onto the edge of the bed and gasped, I was crying but there were no tears. I clutched at the fabric on my chest, heaving. It hurt so bad, everything hurt! I fell back against the bed, gasping in pain. Why, why did I have to feel this way for him? I gave him everything I had, everything! I told him all my dark secrets, my strength for his soldiers, and I gave him myself. I let him dig his way into my heart only to let him put a bomb there, which just went off.

After what seemed like forever I sat up again, emotionless. What do I do now? I didn't want to see Aizen, not now, not ever again if I could. I slowly reached to my side and pulled out the senkaimon dagger, eyeing it carefully. I remembered after I had taken this dagger, I had also taken a shit ton of gold. I had taken that gold and buried it in the human world along with a gigai of myself. All I had to do now was find it and I could start a new life. I ran my hands down my face and sighed.

Did I want that? Did I want to leave everything I had here? I thought of Grimmjow, Starrk, Akemi, Ren, and the others. But then I thought about Aizen and I cringed. No, I couldn't be here anymore. I fiddled with the senkaimon dagger for a few more moments. I pulled the vial out of my pocket and fiddled with that. I went to Aizen's room briefly and put the vial back where I had found it. I looked around our room one last time before I unsheathed the dagger and opened the senkaimon. I stood in front of the doorway for a moment and just stared. Last chance, here or there. No, I didn't want to see Aizen again; I want to get rid of this pain in my chest. I stepped in, not even looking back for a second, for my new life.


	53. Chapter 52

Aizen POV

I woke up the next morning and stretched, accidentally nudging Kaori. I smiled looking at her naked body wrapped up in the sheets. Kaori finally gave herself to me last night and it was incredible. I took it slow, savoring every moment. She was scared but only for a second and then we were both in immense pleasure. I traced the bit of her tattoo that was sticking out above the covers. You were everything I wanted and more Kaori, there's no one else but you. I wanted to wake her up and see her beautiful smile but I resisted, instead wanting her to rest after a long night. But I couldn't help but give her a very gentle kiss to her forehead, soft enough that it didn't wake her. I sighed happily and got dressed, letting Kaori sleep, then went to the meeting with a giant smile plastered on my face. " Good afternoon everyone," I said from the throne. Everyone grunted in response, not noticing my over the top smile.

" Didja sleep well last night Aizen?" Gin asked knowingly.

" No I was up until very early in the morning," I said adjusting the papers. The others stopped and stared.

" Ulquiorra did Aizen have sex last night?" Grimmjow asked him.

Ulquiorra looked over at me and I just kept my smile. " Yes" he said simply and all the others turned to look at me.

" You and Kaori…" Szayel asked amused and I just sighed dreamily, making the others laugh.

" I guess my present helped ya" Gin said smiling.

" What present?" Starrk asked confused.

" Gin gave me an aphrodisiac to use on Kaori," I said glaring at him, " But I didn't use it. I would never do that to her," I said keeping the glare but Gin just chuckled.

" You were 'bout to lose it for a while there," Gin said.

" Yes I think we all know how much I have wanted Kaori. But using a drug to get to her would break her heart and it's not just Kaori's body I want but all of her. Because I... I love her," I said slightly embarrassed for saying such a thing in front of my army. The others nodded in approval, smiling and happy for us, then the meeting went on. The rest of the day went pretty normally until it was night. I hadn't seen Kaori at all today, not since this morning. I went to my room but she wasn't there. Then I went to the cafeteria, training room, and finally the bar. " Have any of you seen Kaori?" I asked stepping into the bar.

" We thought she was with you" Grimmjow said, taking a sip of his drink, " Why what's up?"

Something wasn't right. " Can you help me find her?" I asked. The others looked at each other but nodded. I ran to the video room where Gin was. " Gin look for Kaori please," I said stepping behind him.

" Okie-dokie" Gin said. The images from all of the cameras began flashing across the screen but no Kaori. " She must be in a blind spot," Gin said.

" No, she's not," I said angrily stepping out. I tried to find her spiritual pressure but I didn't sense it at all.

" Aizen she's not anywhere what the hell is going on?" Grimmjow and the others said coming back. I went back into the video room and the others followed.

" Play everything from noon starting in my room and follow her," I told Gin. She went to Szayel's lab and talked to one of his fraccion. " Stop the video. Szayel go get that-"

" Already done," Szayel said bringing in the fraccion.

" You talked to Kaori earlier today what did she say," I said sternly.

" She asked about the aphrodisiac Gin gave you. She didn't know what it was so I told her," he said simply. Oh no she didn't think…

" Play the video follow her again," I said. The video went on and Kaori went to her room. Kaori fell onto her bed and curled up in a ball of misery. She was in pain, all because of me. I should have just thrown that thing out when I had the chance. I hung my head in despair, unable to watch anymore.

" What is she doing?" I heard someone say. I looked up and she was opening a senkaimon. No she wouldn't leave, would she? But she did, not even looking back. It fell silent in the room, everyone in shock. I felt something inside me break. In a split second I had unsheathed my blade and buried it in that stupid fraccion's face.

" What the fuck Aizen?" Grimmjow shouted stepping forward. I exerted all of my spiritual pressure upon him sending him to the ground.

" Aizen it's not his fault!" Starrk shouted, showing real emotion for once.

I paused and turned. " No, it's not," I said then launched myself at Gin. "It's your fault," I shouted holding my blade at his throat.

His eyes widened, something that hardly ever happens. The others dragged me off of him. " Calm down and think logically!" Starrk said.

I started panting angrily and ran a hand through my hair. She was gone, Kaori was gone. I shouted at the sky and ran out. I sprinted to our room and yanked open the doors. Of course she wasn't there, why would she be? I stepped over to where she had been and felt the air. Kaori where are you? Where did you go?


	54. Chapter 53

3 months later

Normal POV

I quietly walked along the dirt road, humming a nameless song as the breeze went by. I should be getting to Kakunodate any moment now. After I came to the human world and turned the gold into cash I decided not to buy an apartment or house. I didn't want Aizen to find me so traveling was the best option. I walked by foot all across Japan, not staying anywhere longer than a week. The next town is Kakunodate according to my map. I sighed unhappily as I walked on. My chest still ached, thinking about Aizen everyday.

I rubbed the area over my heart as if that would somehow take away the pain. I'm never going to be able to let him go, a part of him will always be with me. And I hated it. I wanted it gone. This pain to go away. If I could just see him one more time... no, this is for the best really. He's evil, we should have never been together in the first place. I walked over the next hill and watched as the sun began to set on Kakunodate. Finally, I've been walking all day. I quickly got to town and looked for the closest hotel. There was a small onsen right on the outskirts of town. Perfect I could seriously use a bath. I stepped inside and a bell chimed. " Hello! Welcome to the Kusatsu Onsen!" The woman said happily.

" Hello, I'd like to rent a room," I said setting my bag down and stretching.

" Ok and for how long would you like that room for?" The woman asked happily.

" One week if you don't mind," I said still stretching. The woman paused and gave me an odd look.

" An entire week?"

" Is that a problem?" I asked pulling out my wallet.

" No, no that's perfect actually" The woman said.

" Perfect?"

" It's nothing really. My name's Yuzuki and I'm the owner" she said happily, " Let me show you to your room." I followed close behind and we got there quickly.

" Do you serve meals?" I asked.

" Yes but it costs extra," she said nervously.

" That's fine with me," I said setting my bag down. " My name's Kaori by the way" I said holding out my hand.

" It's nice to meet you Kaori. Now then down the hall is the changing room but no one else is staying here right now so you don't have to worry about anyone seeing you naked. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." She said then bowed and left. I went straight to the hot spring, not even unpacking. I sighed happily at the warm sensation. I could get used to this. I fell asleep and woke up an hour later, looking like a prune. I got out and changed, deciding to walk downtown to get some food. I let out a relazxed sigh as I walked down the hall to the entrance. But only a moment later I heard a heated argument at the front desk. I crept carefully to the corner and peaked around.

" You got the money Yuzuki?" the first man asked. There were two men at the counter, harassing Yuzuki. They wore long black cloaks with red clouds.

" I can pay you at the end of the week alright? A woman has just come and-"

" Enough of this shit!" The other man said slamming his fist, " Give us the Jasshin damn fucking money!"

" Is there a problem here gentlemen?" I asked. They both turned towards me as I stepped out into the light.

" No not at all beautiful," the silver haired man said stepping forward.

" Good then I suggest you leave," I said sternly.

" What's the rush babe? I think we could have some fun," he said reaching towards me. I grabbed his wrist with one hand and chopped at his elbow with the other one, making a nice crunch sound as a bone protruded from his arm. " Ahhh! Shit, shit, shit!" the man said grabbing his arm.

" I said I suggest you leave now," I said more seriously.

" Kakuzu this bitch broke my fucking arm!" The silver haired man said.

" Stop your whining I thought you liked pain," the one known as Kakuzu said, now looking at me intensely.

" I like it when I know it's going to happen, not like this. I like putting pain on others," he said almost crazily. He snapped his arm back and sighed happily. That should have been even more painful going back in but I watched the wound seal up again. I've run into a few special humans such as this but none of them using their abilities for evil like these men. I believe their names were Kakashi and Asuma? I traveled with them for a little while before continuing on my own again. " Now then, bitch, let's play!" he said lunging at me.

" I'm not in the mood," I said dodging his attack, grabbing his head, and snapping it. He fell to the ground and Yuzuki shrieked. " Take your friends body and leave," I said sternly to Kakuzu.

" Who said I was dead bitch?" he said. I looked down shocked. I definitely snapped his neck, didn't I? " Oi Kakuzu a little help?" the man said.

" Hidan you dumb ass," Kakuzu said stepping forward. I backed off, not fully understanding what had just happened. Kakuzu bent over and snapped Hidan's head back in place. " We're going back Hidan."

" What the hell? I want to kick this bitch's –"

" We need to tell leader about this woman. He'll find her interesting," Kakuzu said dragging Hidan out.

" We'll be back bitch! I'll fight you and kill both you bitches!" Hidan shouted before going into the distance. Damn I shouldn't have said anything.

" Are you all right Yuzuki?" I asked.

" Oh yes! Thank you very much! My husband died a few months ago and he had a large gambling debt. The men have been trying to get the money back he owed since then but I don't have any," she said sadly. If I leave tonight then I should be able to escape the wrath of those men and be able to move on freely. But if I leave Yuzuki will surely be murdered. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

" I'll protect you, I promise," I said seriously. She looked up shocked and cried happily. She came over and hugged me tightly saying thank you over and over again. " It's going to be ok. I'm going to bed it's going to be a long day tomorrow," I said patting her back. She nodded and ran off. I quickly went to bed and laid there restless for a while. That man should have died I know it. What was he immortal? And what about his friend? He wore a mask and his body was fully covered revealing nothing about him. I yawned tiredly and decided to finally go to sleep, mentally preparing my plan for tomorrow.


	55. Chapter 54

I woke up the next morning bright and early then sighed. Time for battle. I reached deep into my bag and pulled out my old kimono uniform from Hueco Mundo. Looking it over sadly, running my fingers over the fabric, I couldn't help but bring back the memories. It's been so long since I last wore this. I slipped into the kimono and sighed in happiness having forgotten how nice the material was. I immediately took my weapons and sat on the front porch knowing they could arrive at any time so all I could do was wait. "Kaori I made breakfast" Yuzuki said stepping out. She eyed my weapons cautiously but smiled and set the plate of food down.

" Thank you. I hate to be a bother but could you make five more plates of this please?" I asked. " I have a large appetite."

" Anything you say," she said happily. I sat on the porch and polished my weapons all day, waiting for the arrival of the guys. I also swung my sword around a little bit to stretch the muscles. Been a while since I trained and I felt the stiffness of the muscles begin to wear away. As soon as the sunset, a group of men emerged from the forest and I stood up.

" Yuzuki go inside now," I said while looking at the group. She nodded and went in just as I had asked. I finished putting on all my weapons and moved forward with a hand on the handle of my blade. " Can I help you gentlemen?" I asked darkly.

" Damn you were pretty fucking hot before but now you're a fucking masterpiece. If you pull that dress up a little higher I'll give you a dollar," Hidan cackled.

With my other hand I reached to my leg and whipped out a kunai throwing it directly at Hidan's leg. I smirked when he cried out. " Keep your money your going to need it for the hospital bills when we're through. But if you keep testing my patience it may just be a funeral bill," I said completely serious.

" Is this the one Hidan?" An orange haired guy with piercings asked.

" She's the one, the bitch that snapped my neck," Hidan said pointing forward after pulling the kunai out of his leg.

" Aw that really hurts my feelings. You shouldn't call girls bad names ass hole, it pisses them off," I said smartly. A few of the others chuckled and Hidan flipped me off.

" Let's just get this over with," he said pulling out a triple bladed scythe. I pulled out my spare blade and charged forward. My zanpakuto would not be necessary for this fight. His attacks were crazy, just like he was. Fast and strong, but not controlled making them easy to read. " You're strong for a fucking bitch," Hidan said happily. I assume that was supposed to be a compliment.

" Thanks. I would say you were strong for a fucking asshole but you're not that tough actually," I said with a smirk.

" You Jasshin damn piece of shit! I'm going to send you into a new world of pain!" he shouted then made a dramatic horizontal sweep at me. I ducked it and before he could react I jumped at his face and stabbed him with my hidden wrist blade. He fell back and I landed on top, straddling him. I yanked my wrist blade out of his forehead and smiled evilly up at the others.

" Who's next?" I asked smiling. I paused however when I felt a strange sensation. I looked down and saw Hidan was wide awake and experimentally grabbing my boob.

" Damn I didn't think these things were fucking real. They're fucking huge! Nice," he said smiling up at me. I looked down in horror not only at the fact that he was grabbing my boob but that he had come back from the dead, again. I jumped back and watched as he slowly stood up and the bleeding in his forehead ceased.

" Hey Kakuzu this bitch is sure causing me a splitting headache. Get it? Splitting headache? Cuz she split my brain in half?" Hidan asked happily.

" Just get it over with," Kakuzu said annoyed.

" With pleasure," Hidan said charging back at me. The battle continued on. Hidan didn't even put a scratch on me. I on the other hand hit him in various vital spots but nothing seemed to affect him. The heart, the femoral vein, the jugular none of them seemed to affect him but instead get him even more riled up. " Just stay still so I can fucking kill you!" he said angrily.

" That's not going to happen" I said then dove between his legs. I got up, turned, and a moment later cut off his head. That was it no one could survive that. I whipped my blade to the side, sending the blood flying off, and sheathing it again. His dead body fell and I walked back towards the onsen. " If the rest of you want to live I suggest you leave now," I said not even looking at them.

" I'm not fucking dead bitch!" I stopped in my tracks and turned around. The head was talking. " Oi Kakuzu help me out!"

This was impossible. " Shut up. Jeez you're fucking annoying," Kakuzu said. Kakuzu bent down and sewed the head back on. Where did that thread come from? And then Hidan stood up, as if nothing had just happened.

" Enough Hidan, that's enough," the orange haired one said. Hidan hmmphed then stepped back. " We are a yakuza organization known as the akatsuki. After seeing your prowess in battle we wish for you to join us," the orange haired man said.

Do I attract bad guys or something? " Thanks but no thanks" I said walking away. Suddenly I felt strings wrap around my wrist and I turned around. They were coming from Kakuzu. I reached for my blade with my other hand and made a swipe at the strings holding me but the blade broke in half on impact. What the hell? My spare blade couldn't cut through string? A moment later strings wrapped around my other wrist and I dropped the broken blade in pain at the tightness.

" I don't think you understand, this isn't an option," the orange haired man said. Suddenly the strings yanked me forward and I was being dragged across the ground. " We promise you all the wealth you could desire. And we promise to leave your friend alone. All you have to do is come with us," he said.

The strings began wrapping me up like a cocoon. " I said no!" I shouted trying to break free. Soon I was completely wrapped up and thrown over someone's shoulder. I hadn't released my spiritual pressure once since I came to the human world but now was the time. I let out a large burst in one go making the strings burst and I fell to the ground.

" What the hell Kakuzu?" Hidan shouted.

" She wasn't supposed to break free!" Kakuzu shouted confused. I didn't give them a chance to wonder as I immediately began running. Damn gigai, I couldn't flash step in this state all I could do is run. A man with black hair stepped right in front of me however. I looked into his eyes, which turned black and red, and it was the last thing I remember before passing out.

Aizen POV

" Your technique is sloppy! You don't even deserve to live" I said then cut off the arrancar's head. " Next."

The arrancar looked at each other, scared, not knowing what to do. Someone stepped forward and pulled out his sword. I immediately lunged forward and swiped at him. I've been going through arrancar and like crazy. I had to let my anger out on something so I didn't have to remember… Kaori. I plunged my blade into the arrancar's head with unrelenting force. " Are you done playing God?" I heard a voice say. I turned and saw an unamused Starrk.

" I am God," I said smiling, " I don't have to play him."

" Whatever Szayel's got something" Starrk said. My eyes widened and I immediately followed him to Szayel's lab. " She wouldn't want you to be like this" Starrk said as we walked down the halls.

" You don't know what she thinks," I said darkly.

" Really? So she would want you to kill all those arrancar?" Starrk asked sarcastically.

" I didn't ask for your opinion," I said then opened the doors to the lab. " What is it Szayel?" I asked annoyed.

" I have a general idea of where she is," he said happily. " I had the machine set to recognize Kaori's spiritual pressure when it was activated it and well it went off."

" Where?" I asked. Szayel pressed a few buttons and it zoomed in on the map.

" Within this range," he said happily.

" That's it? We know she's somewhere, in the human world, in Japan basically that's it?" I said exasperated.

" Well yes but you see she only activated it for a split second. The next time we should have an exact location," he said cheerfully.

" Next time tell me something useful," I said ignoring his happiness and turning to walk out of the room.

" Hey ass hole the nerds been working really hard, cut him some slack," Grimmjow said. I drew my blade, flash stepped, and held it against his neck.

" Don't talk back to me. I made you," I said darkly.

Grimmjow simply smirked, " Weak" he said.

" Excuse me?" I said

" You're weak. You're scared because you don't know where Kaori is so you're taking it out on the rest of us." Grimmjow said. I glared at him but he just smiled at me. I put my sword away and walked off.

I knew he was right but I didn't want to admit it. Don't you see what you've done to me Kaori? I'm going crazy without you. I need you back. I went to my room and laid down in bed, our bed. I laid down on her side and put my face in her pillow and inhaled. Kaori had such a nice, light smell, no single word to define it and nothing you could find in a bottle.

I laid back on my side and sighed then felt the empty space next to me as if Kaori were somehow still here. My heart was aching for her, to see her, to hold her, to love her. I love her so much but she thinks I used her. Do you feel the smae pain as I am feeling Kaori? Do you think about me at night before you go to sleep? Did you... find someone else? No, I can't accept that. I'm going to find you Kaori and then I'm going to take you into my arms and make you never want to leave again.


	56. Chapter 55

Normal POV

Ugh my head. I must have drunken too much last night. No wait, I haven't had a drink in months. It sure felt like a hangover. I blinked and stretched then sat up. This wasn't the onsen; it was a luxurious, classic Japanese styled room. I looked around and saw I had a new kimono laid out, this one predominantly black with red edges and a large red cloud on the back. I looked down and saw my own kimono was basically torn to shreds and bloody. I took off the scraps of my old uniform and held them in my hands for a moment. This was all I had left of my time in Hueco Mundo. That and the ache in my chest Aizen left me with. Maybe this will help end the pain. I threw away the scraps and picked up the new outfit. This scene felt somewhat familiar, like the first time I was taken to Hueco Mundo.

I sighed and put the kimono on. Yes, short and cut deep just like last time. I hate men. I put my weapons on and slid the door open. My eyes widened at the sight. There was a beautiful, large pond complete with bridge, small waterfall, and a variety of Japanese plants. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Nope, it was real. I got up and decided to walk around. " Hey you're awake," I heard someone say. I turned and saw Kakuzu walking towards me.

" Yes I am. Awake, confused, and slightly pissed off," I said.

" Come on, let's bring you to Pain," Kakuzu said.

" Pain?"

" Our leader. You saw him the other night he had orange hair, piercings?" Kakuzu said.

" Ah yes that one," I said at the memory. " By the way how is the not dead, dead guy?" I asked.

Kakuzu chuckled. " You mean Hidan. He's an immortal, not dying anytime soon. His stitches are still in but he will probably be healed in a few days."

" Immortal huh? And what are you, a living ragdoll?" I asked.

" That's not a bad term for it I suppose. I am made up of string and I have multiple hearts. I'm not dying any time soon either," he said.

" Wow and I thought my last home was weird," I said chuckling.

" What made them different?" he asked.

" I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," I said.

" Can't be crazier than any of us," he sighed. " Well here we are. Don't try anything stupid."

I nodded and stepped inside, Kakuzu following after me. All the others from the other day were here. I sat in front of the Pain and he looked at me emotionlessly. " Welcome to your new home," Pain said.

" I don't remember signing the lease," I said sarcastically.

" We've recruited you, you can't back out now. I'm sure there must be something you want that we can give you," he said. I sat there and thought for a moment. I had all the money I needed for life; I could teleport right out of here using a senkaimon if I wanted to. What did I need?

" There is a man," I said carefully.

" Do you want him dead?" Pain asked, " That can easily be arranged."

" No I want… protection. In case he tries to find me," I said. I couldn't take on the entire espada and Aizen if they came for me but with these guys I at least stood a chance. Not that they would. Aizen got what he wanted from me what else could he want? I couldn't help but cringe at my own thought.

" Easy enough. Welcome to the Akatsuki… what is your name?" he asked.

" Kaori" I said laughing on the inside. These guys didn't even know my name and they wanted me? " So what happens now? Do I have to do chores or anything?" I said thinking back to training the arrancar.

" No. You will be sent on missions however. When you are here you are free to do what you want. In fact you're free to go right now," Pain said.

" Um ok… well this was fun but I guess I'm going to go for a walk now," I said getting up and heading out. I decided to walk around the spacious backyard. It appeared as though their base was on the side of a large mountain. The entire compound was pristine and beautiful. The garden and pond area in the backyard was like a never-ending paradise. I paused and sat under a cherry blossom tree, just looking out over the landscape. It was just so serene…

" Hey bitch where are you?" I heard Hidan shout. I sighed, peacefulness ruined.

" Can I help you?" I asked just as he was about to run by me. He stopped and looked down on me.

" You. Me. Fight. Now." Hidan said.

" Are you still pissy because of the head thing?" I asked.

" I'm not going to let some fucking bitch beat me!" he shouted.

I sighed angrily, " Call me a bitch one more time. I dare you," I said just barely touching the handle of my blade.

" Fu-ck-ing Bi-" he began but it was too late. In a split second I had stepped up and yet again chopped his head off. " Aw fuck!" he said.

" Oh this is so much more amusing," I said happily picking up the head.

" Jasshin damn it put me down!" Hidan shouted.

" Jasshin?" I asked.

" He's the God I worship, the one who makes me immortal. Now put me the fuck down and get Kakuzu!"

" If you talk to me like that then I definitely won't," I said smiling lightly.

" Bitch you better-" he began but then I dropped him. " Ouch that hurt damn it!"

" You said to put you down so I did," I said picking up the head again. " Now then ass hole here's how things are going to work from now on. You are not going to call me bitch anymore, my name's Kaori. Judging from the amount of beheadings so far, I am superior to you so learn to treat me with respect. Do you agree to the terms?"

" Why should I?" Hidan asked a little scared.

" What's to stop me from kicking this block head of yours like a soccer ball into the forest. Where no one will find you. Ever," I said seriously.

Hidan stared at me for few moments intensely then smiled. " Sounds good, Kaori," Hidan said with extreme emphasis on my name. I gave him an odd look then set him down carefully this time.

" I'll go get Kakuzu. Now don't move," I said jokingly. Hidan stuck his tongue out and I laughed as I headed back towards the house. At least there was some source of entertainment around here.

Hidan POV

Ho-ly shit she was fine. I got a perfect view of her ass as she walked away ha-ha. When I first saw her at that stupid, trashy inn she was so fucking hot. Her hair was still a little wet, falling down her voluptuous, extremely curvy body. I wanted to take her right there and then but instead she broke my arm. That incredibly painful sensation was such a turn on. Not only was she hot but she could also fight? I wanted her even more after that.

And then there was today. Kaori beat me again but also the way she talked me down. Mmmm I wanted her to talk to me like that in my bed. " You let her cut off your head again Hidan? Before her there was hardly anyone who could even put a scratch on you. Now two beheadings in one week," Kakuzu said moving forward.

" I know she's so damn strong it's so fucking hot," I said.

" Don't even think about it Hidan she's way too good for you," Kakuzu said picking my head up.

" Fuck off Kakuzu she's perfect for me. She's hot, she's strong, and she's got a mouth. She's just like me only human," I said smiling.

" Your not her type. She wants a smarter, more refined, GENTLEMAN. Not some asshole like you," Kakuzu said beginning the stitching.

" What like you?" I asked sarcastically. Kakuzu didn't say anything for a moment. " Wait seriously? Who'd want to get with a sack of string?"

" Shut up," Kakuzu said angrily, " It doesn't matter anyways. We're living forever and she's dying in a few more decades. People like us don't get love."

I sighed unhappily. " Why do you have to be so Jasshin damn logical?"

Kakuzu chuckled. " One of us has to be. Now come on dumb ass it's time for dinner. Let's learn more about our new friend."

" She can be your friend, I want her for more than that," I said smirking. I stretched, body finally working again and got up.

" Whatever asshole we'll see," Kakuzu said walking back. I quickly followed. Mmm Kaori I don't want anything to eat, I want you for dinner. Maybe you'll let me have you for dessert.


	57. Chapter 56

Normal POV

I was sitting in my room when there was a knock. " Yes?" I asked

The door slid open and the black haired guy came in, " It's time for dinner. Will you be joining us?" he asked.

" Ya I'm starved" I said walking out and following him. " So what's your name?"

" Itachi Uchiha," he said dully. Another Ulquiorra it seems. I decided to leave it at that. We quickly got to the dining room where everyone sat around a large table.

" Kaori come sit here!" Hidan said waving his arms dramatically.

" I'm coming, I'm coming geez," I said. I sat and sighed comfortably. This was nice, not a cafeteria an actual dining room. Some servants brought in piles and piles of food and lined the table. Oh man that looked good. I immediately began stacking my plate high with goodies.

" Damn calm down. Don't take more than you can actually eat," Hidan said staring down at the ever-rising pile.

" Don't doubt my stomach," I said.

" I bet you can't eat all that," Kakuzu said.

" Really Kakuzu? You're going to try to take all her money right when she gets here?" The blue guy said.

" Thanks blue but trust me I can handle this. How much you want to bet?" I asked smirking evilly.

" I've got $500 in my pocket right now," Kakuzu said sitting back relaxing.

" Fine. I want that and another $500 for every plate I eat," I said.

Kakuzu looked at me carefully. " I'm calling your bluff, it's a bet," he said. I smiled and immediately began shoving my face. It took only a few minutes to finish the plate. I turned towards Kakuzu, took the plate, and licked it clean.

" Ha-ha she got you fucking good Kakuzu," Hidan said cracking up. I began taking my second plating and heard Kakuzu grumbling while pulling out his wallet. He finally took off his mask and began eating. He had stitches around his mouth as well huh? He didn't look too old either just a little older than Hidan if you ask me. Kakuzu noticed me staring and I looked back at my plate.

" I understand. My appearance is pretty ghastly," Kakuzu said almost sadly.

" No, no it wasn't that. Trust me I know about being ugly," I said.

" Pssh look at you your fucking hot," Hidan said. I turned and saw he was eyeing me. I pulled up the sleeve of my kimono and showed them the scars on my arm.

" Now imagine this times ten all over me," I said pulling it back down. I began eating again and no one said anything for a while. " I don't know the rest of you guys. How about you tell me your names and powers. Assuming these two are the only immortals around here."

" Well my name is Kisame, not blue, and I have a sword that sucks out chakra" he said smiling.

" Chakra?" I asked.

" It's the energy that fuels us, our abilities. Isn't that what you have?" Kisame asked.

I shook my head no and looked at him carefully. I changed my eye settings for a bit and then saw it. " Ya you're pretty loaded with the stuff. I'm fueled by spirit energy," I said.

" First off what happened to your eyes and second what's spirit energy?" Itachi asked.

I sighed and leaned back. Well might as well tell them. " It's a long story" I said then began. I explained everything about the spiritual world and my life story, skipping The Day obviously and a few other tidbits.

" So you're dead but within a synthetic body?" Hidan asked skeptically.

" Yup," I said popping the p.

" So how long have you been dead?" Kisame asked.

" A few hundred years," I said casually. " I bet I'm older than the two immortals combined."

" I'm 327 and Hidan's only 50, he's new to the everlasting life," Kakuzu said.

" I win. I'm… what's today?" I asked.

" March 3rd " Kakuzu said curiously.

I smiled lightly. " I don't remember the day I died. I remember my parents, being reborn into the soul society. I don't remember the day of birth and a lot of my childhood, because of the brain washing by the scientist guy I told you about. I remember the apples though."

" Apples? What the hell does that mean?" Hidan said.

" Shinichi, Tsuyoshi, and I ate apples the first day we all met. They were Honey Crisp apples. Years later we all realized we had forgotten our birthdays so we decided that year, when the Honey Crisps bloomed, it would be our birthday. Most of the trees bloomed on April 16th so we decided that was the day. I'll be 537 years old," I said smiling. I missed them. I should have gone with them that day. If I had I wouldn't be having this pain in my chest right now.

" Look at you, you old hag. How the hell are we supposed to put 537 fucking candles on a cake?" Hidan said. Everyone started laughing and I smiled.

" So you could hypothetically live forever? You could be considered immortal?" Kakuzu asked seriously.

" In a way I guess why?" I asked. Kakuzu looked at Hidan, having a silent conversation. I sighed and got up. " Ok guys I'm pretty beat. Heading to bed, see you tomorrow," I said stretching and walking off. Everyone said their goodbyes and I stepped out. It really wasn't too bad here. I felt safe with these crazy guys. If you'd even call them guys, most of them weren't even human. I chuckled at that thought. Once in my room I quickly undressed and collapsed onto the bed. I brought up so many memories today.

Aizen… I clutched my chest at the thought. My feelings, what was I feeling? I still loved him didn't I? I sighed unhappily at the thought. Why, why'd it have to be him? I didn't tell them about our… relationship. Ha, the fact that I still called it a relationship proves it. I love him, even after everything, I still love him. I have a piece of him forever stuck within me. I clutched my chest even tighter and sighed angrily. I need that piece gone. I need… a new love. I need him gone, this pain in my heart to disappear. But no one will love me the way he did, not here in the human world at least. I sighed one last time and quickly went to sleep.

Kakuzu POV

Kaori left pretty quietly and all the others left soon after leaving Hidan and me. We sat there quietly for a few minutes, knowing each other's thoughts.

" Hidan she's…" I said.

" Like us? Someone who's not dying?" Hidan said, for once not trying to be an ass.

" Yes. She's… amazing. She wasn't scared of me. Girls scream when they see my face she's…" I don't even know what to say.

" Damn. You've known her one day and you're in love," Hidan said laughing.

" What are you talking about?" I said.

" You fucking love her. I mean who wouldn't she's fucking hot. That doesn't mean I'm going to let you have her," Hidan said.

" What did you say?" I said angrily.

" You heard me. She's fucking hot I want her," Hidan said simply, reaching for his drink. I grabbed it before he could.

" Back. Off." I said gritting my teeth.

" Or what? You're going to kill me? Let's face it; I'm the one who's really immortal. You've just got 5 hearts you're limited. Once those are gone what are you? Dead." Hidan said smiling.

I threw him onto the table and held him down. " You just want her for her body. I actually LIKE her. I may not be able to kill you, but I can cut you into a million pieces and bury you into the earth where no one will ever find you. BACK OFF," I said sternly.

Hidan looked legitimately scared for a moment then smiled. " It doesn't matter. She's just going to pick me. Look at you and look at me. Which one would you pick?" he said evilly.

" She's not like that I can tell," I said pushing him down more.

" Fine. Let her pick. I won't jump her and you won't jump her. We'll let her decide," Hidan said holding his hand towards me. " Deal?"

I looked at that hand. Of course I knew Hidan was the more attractive of the two of us. He knew more pick up lines, slept with more girls, and would be perfect for Kaori. But Hidan was right. There was something growing inside of me, feelings, something that hasn't been there in decades. I felt all my hearts start beating rapidly just thinking of her. I can't let Hidan have her. I'm not going to let him hurt her. "Deal," I said taking his hand then let go of Hidan and got off of him.

Hidan smirked and walked away. I'm not going to let him use you Kaori, I promise.


	58. Chapter 58

Normal POV

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping. I blinked a few times and opened the screen door. Look at them, so happy, so in love. I hated it. I groaned and closed the door again then got changed. I walked to the dining room and saw most of the guys there. I sat next to Kakuzu and sighed. " Morning," I said slowly stacking my plate.

" How'd you sleep?" Kakuzu asked.

" Could have done better," I said after stacking my plate. Kakuzu nodded and continued eating.

" Hey Kaori" I heard Hidan say.

" Hey good-" I began but when I turned to greet him I got a face full of abs " Morning" I said looking up.

Hidan sat down but still faced towards me. He was wearing briefs… that's it. " Sorry I forgot there was another girl in the house," he said smirking.

" So you brushed your hair and put on cologne but didn't get dressed?" I asked smiling, on the verge of laughter.

" Well uh…" he said, his suave attitude gone. I started laughing and turned back to my food.

Kakuzu was just staring at me. " What?" I asked.

" Nothing it's just that… never mind carry on," Kakuzu said. I shrugged and started eating. The rest of breakfast was slightly awkward. Hidan kept using cheesy pickup lines that I just shot down every time and Kakuzu stared at me like I was some sort of angel.

Pain came in right when breakfast was over. " Hidan I have a mission for you," he said.

" What about Kakuzu?" Hidan asked.

" We just need you come on," Pain said. Hidan got up, gave Kakuzu a look, then left.

" Is he always like that?" I asked Kakuzu smiling.

" What?" he asked.

" Flirty? Attention Seeker? Man whore?" I asked laughing.

Kakuzu chuckled, " Yes that about sums it up. He's just like that because the girls like it and well it usually works."

" Ah that's why you were giving me weird looks," I said.

" What?" Kakuzu asked shocked.

" Don't think I didn't notice. You were surprised I didn't fall for his traps right?" I said.

" Well yes actually," Kakuzu said.

" Well now that he's gone there's nothing to do really. Is there anything to do around here?" I asked.

" There's a training room, TV room, the usual. Then there's a small town at the base of the mountain-"

" Town?"

" Yes it's small. We don't go there too often the people don't particularly like us. Me especially since I'm the land lord," Kakuzu said.

" I think it sounds fun. Do you mind taking me?" I asked.

" You… want me to go with you? You don't mind being seen with me?" he asked surprised.

" I don't see why not. Besides I can spend the money I won from the bet yesterday," I said sticking out my tongue and getting up. Kakuzu chuckled and got up as well.

" Let's go then," he said. I followed him out the front door and we slowly made the trek down the mountain. Kakuzu told me his life story. Blood, carnage, and money. It was the betrayal that really stuck with me.

" It's terrible what they did to you," I said quietly, " Betraying you, locking you up like that. They deserved the punishment you gave them."

" It's no different from the way your soul society treated you. You tried to save them and they threw you in prison. Then your leader denied your existence. At least they accepted my failure," he said.

" I knew what I was getting into when I signed up," I said

" Did you? You were a child who had just been saved from a lab. You saw him as a savior so you felt like you had to listen to him," Kakuzu said. I paused for a moment and thought it over. He was right. I could have had a somewhat more normal life after the experiments.

" But then I never would have met you," I said smiling. Kakuzu coughed and looked away. Kakuzu was pretty great. We began walking again and I collected my thoughts. We both shared pretty rough lives it seems. Scarred on the interior and exterior.

" Well here we are" Kakuzu said. I looked around at the small, rundown town. Kakuzu and I began walking in and immediately people looked at him in fear. He sighed, " Sorry. You're probably regretting I came."

" No I'm having a great time," I said smiling, hoping to make him feel better. He sighed again however. I reached down and gently took his hand. He looked at me shocked but I just smiled. He looked away but kept his grip.

" Are you hungry?" he asked, " This is a good ramen shop." I nodded and we stepped inside. The bustling shop instantly became silent once we stepped inside. A single man stepped forward, the chef and owner assumedly.

" Mr. Kakuzu we'll have the payment by the end of the month I swear I-"

" I didn't come here for money, I came here to get something to eat," Kakuzu said. The man looked between the two of us and looked down to see Kakuzu and I holding hands.

" You? With him?" he asked me.

" Got a problem with it?" I asked angrily. The man nodded no and we took our seat. The noise slowly came back and we ordered. " Geez you scared the shit out of these people."

" That's how it has to be. If I don't they won't pay," Kakuzu said. I shrugged it off. The food came a few minutes later. I ordered everything on the menu of course. I quickly went through bowl after bowl of ramen while Kakuzu slowly ate his. Now the people were staring at me. After it was all gone the owner cautiously brought over the bill. " Consider this months rent paid" Kakuzu said getting up. The man thanked him and we quietly left.

" If I didn't know any better, then I'd think you were trying to be nice," I said smiling knowingly " Was it because I'm here?"

" Whatever you need to tell yourself," Kakuzu said looking away. I smiled, knowing it was true but we walked on. I felt something touch my hand and I looked down. Kakuzu yanked his hand back. I sighed and put my hand right in front of him.

" You can hold my hand if you want to," I said smiling lightly. Kakuzu stopped and I did too. He looked at me carefully, looking for something. He then looked back to the hand and shakily put his own hand in. I squeezed gently and smiled as we began walking again.

" I don't understand you," Kakuzu said.

" I don't get me either," I said laughing at the end. We walked for a while longer; looking into the various shops and stands.

" The sun's going to be setting soon," Kakuzu said.

" I guess we should head back then," I said. We started walking until I saw it. 3 kids, two boys and a girl in rags. One was talking to the other two who listened patiently.

" Kaori what's wrong?" Kakuzu asked concerned. I didn't respond, just kept on watching the kids in a trance. They moved out, right towards the bread stand. They worked as a team, getting ready to steal the bread. But the baker found out and caught one of them.

" You little thief!" he said. The other two tried to fight him but he held a tight grip. My body moved before my mind could process it.

" Let him go," I said sternly. The man gave me the up down and smiled.

" What'll ya do for me if I do?" he asked.

" I'll pay for the bread just let him go," I said.

" You can pay me with something else," he said suggestively. In a matter of moments I had unsheathed my blade and had it against his throat.

" Let him go and we get the bread for free. That or choke on your own blood. Your choice" I said darkly. The man swallowed and let the kid go. I grabbed several loaves of bread and led the kids away. I looked down on each of them carefully, seeing Shinichi, Tsuyoshi, and I in them.

" Thanks lady that was really nice," the girl said. I handed each of them a loaf and smiled.

" Do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked.

" Ya we live in the orphanage. We ran out of food this week so we had to get some on our own," one of the kids said. At least they had an orphanage I thought to myself.

" Do you mind taking me there?" I asked nicely. The kids nodded and I followed them down the streets, Kakuzu not far behind. We quickly got to a large shack and stepped inside. There had to be at least a dozen other kids and an older woman there.

" Can I help you?" she asked. I didn't respond at first, just looked around the ramble of a shack.

" Who funds this orphanage?" I asked quietly.

" It's run on donations but well money has been tight lately," the woman said. I looked around again and I saw the three kids from earlier, sharing the bread among their other friends. I turned back and saw Kakuzu in the doorway looking at me.

I walked over to him slowly. " Kakuzu can I have the money I earned. Please?" I asked quietly. He looked at me closely but nodded and put the wad of cash in my hand. I gave the woman the money and smiled. " May I come back here again?" I asked.

" O-Of course, oh thank you so much," she said happily. I nodded and walked out, Kakuzu following behind. We began walking back up the mountain in silence, me wrapped up in my thoughts. I had to take care of those kids; I wouldn't let them go through what I did. I felt a hand take mine and I saw Kakuzu had taken my hand. I looked over and he was staring at anything but me. I leaned against him and sighed.

" I told you I was an orphan right? And I told you about my two friends who were also orphans. I couldn't help but see those kids today as my friends and myself. I can't let what happened to me happen to them. I can't," I said simply.

Kakuzu sighed and let go of my hand then moved it to my other shoulder. I turned and gave him a confused look but he just smiled at me through his mask. " Then I'll help you do just that. We'll rebuild the orphanage make it a safe haven. Does that sound good?" he asked.

I looked up at him shocked then smiled a big smile. " Of course! Thanks Kakuzu," I said happily. We walked back in happy silence. He might have a somewhat scary exterior but the interior was kind, you just have to work your way into it. And he really wasn't that bad on the outside either. We made it back to the house just as the sun had set. We went to the dining room and sat down, somewhat tired by the trek up.

" Hey where the fuck have you two been hmm?" Hidan asked angrily.

" Nice to see you too Hidan," Kakuzu said annoyed.

I laughed then said, " Kakuzu took me to town and showed me around. We had lunch and just walked and talked around the village." Hidan grumbled some profanities and then angrily began chewing his food. What was up with him? " If you're that grumpy about it how about you and I go tomorrow?" I asked casually.

Kakuzu choked on his food and Hidan turned towards me surprised. " You seriously want me to come?" Hidan asked.

" I don't see why not. All I'm going to be doing is working at the orphanage though," I said.

Hidan looked directly at Kakuzu then said, " Sounds great. I would love to go." I looked at Kakuzu and he was glaring at Hidan. Aren't these guys supposed to partners? They seriously can't get along it seems. Dinner went by pretty quietly and we all sat back comfortably afterwards.

" I'm going to go the hot spring guys," Kakuzu said stretching and getting up.

" There's a hot spring?" I asked surprised.

" Ya this house used to be an onsen resort until we bought it," Hidan said.

" Mmm that sounds good my feet hurt from walking up the mountain. Do you mind if I join you?" I asked. It got really quiet as I stood up and stretched. I yawned and when I opened my eyes again I saw all eyes were on me. But not on my face just a little bit lower. " What?" I asked. Everyone quickly stood up and left the room to get changed. I shrugged it off and went to my room. I went through the drawers of clothes and found a bikini my size. It was a little creepy that all the clothes were my size, I don't want to know how they found that out. It was a simple, black bikini, nothing special about it. I threw on a large t-shirt over it then stepped out into the hallway.

Kakuzu was there waiting for me. " Ready to go?" he asked. I simply nodded in response. He led me to the other side of the house and there it was, a beautiful, large hot spring. The others were already there relaxing happily. I sat on the edge and dipped my feet in and sighed in enjoyment. Kakuzu stood on the edge and looked between the water then me.

" Are you going to get in dumb ass or what?" Hidan asked Kakuzu. Kakuzu sighed and tapped his foot for a bit. " Oh ho-ho-ho I get it. You don't want Kaori to see your back. That's it isn't it?"

I looked up at Kakuzu and he was glaring at Hidan. " Do you have to be such an ass hole?" Kakuzu asked.

" If I'm not then who else is gonna do it?" Hidan asked smirking. I looked back at Kakuzu and he looked seriously depressed. I sighed and got up.

" I'll take off my shirt and get in if you do, how about that?" I asked with a small smile. His eyes widened but he still nodded. I turned my back to the others and slowly took off my shirt. I turned back and everyone was staring at me. I felt the blush slowly cover my entire body and I began to shake in embarrassment. " Can you all not look over here at the same time!" I shouted. They all shrieked and looked away. I covered as much of myself with my arms and then stepped in. " Ok come on Kakuzu your turn," I said.

Kakuzu grumbled something then threw off his shirt and jumped into the water with a small splash. He sat next to me and looked away. I couldn't help but look at his back and my eyes widened. There were four masks sewed onto his back. I guess that's where his four other hearts are. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. " Pretty fucking disgusting huh?" Hidan asked.

I ignored his comment and kept staring at the masks. " Do they hurt?" I asked concerned.

" Only when they come out," Kakuzu said casually. My eyes widened and he saw. " The masks can leave my body and act as separate entities."

I nodded and kept looking at them. " Can I…?" I asked. He nodded, understanding what I meant. I reached out and gently touched the bird shaped one on his upper left shoulder. It was real all right. I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder. " I'm sorry," I said sadly.

He looked over at me shocked and confused. " What for?"

" I'm sorry you had to put in a situation where that jutsu was your last resort. I mean the only reason you took it was because of what those village elders or whatever did to you," I said. Kakuzu gave me a wide-eyed look and just kept staring for a while.

" Oh my Jasshin can we get off the depressing banter wagon? If you want to talk about backs let's talk about yours!" Hidan said now sitting next to me. The next thing I knew I was spun around so I was facing the edge of the hot spring. " Well looky here. Somebody's got a tattoo!" Hidan said happily.

" Yes I have a tattoo. It's not a big deal ok?" I said exasperated. I felt a finger running over it and I started giggling. " Stop that! It tickles!" I said laughing. And then I felt the finger touch one of my scars. I quickly turned back and sat back down, game over.

" So uh how'd you get so many scars anyways?" Hidan asked breaking the tension. I crossed my arms and grabbed each of them tightly. No, they don't get to know yet. I looked up smiling.

" What don't I get a couple secrets?" I asked with my best fake smile.

Hidan hmmphed then said, " Fine. For now it's just going to be attacked by lawn mower."

I laughed, a little too hard, and Hidan smirked. " It's not too bad here. Thanks for kidnapping me guys," I said smiling and the others laughed.

" So Kaori what's it like in hell?" Hidan asked.

" It's not hell trust me there is a place for people like that. There is a hell but Hueco Mundo is basically between the soul society and hell," I said.

" Whatever so what's it like?"

" Well it really is just a gigantic desert. There are actually a few forests scattered about but other than that it's just desert. Its always nighttime, a single crescent moon gracing the sky. The desert is filled with creatures called hollows, monsters with masks that feed on human souls. But I lived in a castle called Las Noches, the only object of brightness in that dark desert," I said.

" Alone?" Kakuzu asked.

" No. The castle was filled with beings called arrancar, which are hollows with elevated powers. The top ten strongest are known as the espada. My friends were Grimmjow, Starrk, Szayel, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitra. I also had apprentices named Akemi and Ren," I said.

" How about any love interests?" Kisame asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Kakuzu and Hidan whipped their heads towards me and I stiffened under everyone's gaze. " I…um… there was one man. I thought… I thought he liked me and I liked him but I was wrong. He didn't really like me after all," I said quietly.

" Psh what an idiot!" Hidan said. I turned and looked at him. I guess he didn't realize he said that out loud given the look on his face. " I mean you know. You're… pretty… cool. He's got to be a moron to let someone like you go," Hidan said now blushing.

He was trying to make me feel better. I smiled and leaned against him. " Thanks Hidan," I said quietly.

" N-no problem," Hidan said. I closed my eyes tiredly, not noticing Hidan sticking his tongue out at Kakuzu and Kakuzu glared. I finally sat up again as someone began passing out drinks.

The rest of the night was filled with stories and relaxation in the hot spring. " Ok guys I'm turning into a prune. Night," I said getting out. I heard some grumbles and the others followed out. I slowly walked back to my room, changed, and got in bed. I fell asleep with thoughts of tomorrow's events in mind.


	59. Chapter 59

I woke up to a gentle shaking. I blinked and looked around to see a very happy Hidan hovering over me. " Wake up! Wake up! Come on!" He said shaking me.

" Ugh I'm awake, I'm awake!" I said pushing him away and sitting up. I rubbed my face and looked over at him. He was just staring at me happily and I think I saw a tail waving back and forth. " Ok let's go get breakfast" I said stretching and getting up. Hidan dragged me to breakfast and we quickly sat down. " Morning Kakuzu," I said tiredly.

" Morning" he replied darkly. I looked over and saw he was pretty grumpy. I shrugged it off and began eating. The second I was done eating Hidan attacked me again.

" Go get changed now!" He shouted while pushing me back to my room. I sighed and changed slowly. The moment I stepped back out Hidan grabbed my arms and we began running down the mountain.

" Hidan stop!" I shouted. We slowed to a halt and I gave him a look. " Ok what's going on?" I asked.

" It's my turn with Kaori today. I want to get in as much as time as possible," he said happily.

" I'm not a fucking toy!" I shouted. " Look we are going to have plenty of time to hang out ok? Just take it slow and enjoy it," I said calmly. Hidan sighed and grumbled and we continued our way down the mountain.

" So what are we doing exactly?" Hidan asked.

" How good are you at construction?" I asked with a smile. Hidan gave me a look and I just laughed. " The orphanage is literally about to fall over. All you have to do is hammer in some wood ok?"

" Ya and what are you going to be doing hmm?" He said while walking again.

" Somebody's got to keep the kids away from your grip," I said smiling.

" True. I might kill one of those little fuckers if they wipe their snot on me," he said. I whacked him upside the head. " What the fuck Kaori!"

" No foul language around the kids. Every time you say a 'bad' word I'm going to have to whack you got it?" I said.

" You think I give a fuck-" I whacked him again and he glared at me. " Fine, whatever." I smiled and patted him on the back.

" See this can be a fun day," I said laughing and Hidan just muttered some curses. We quickly got to town and I stopped to buy the lumber, which was then delivered to the orphanage.

" Kakuzu's going to be pissed that you're spending all of his money."

" This is my own money actually."

" What did you kill a guy and steal it from him?" Hidan asked jokingly. I just looked at him and he began laughing. " Wow that's fucking hot," he said. I whacked him upside the head but laughed too. We got to the orphanage and the kids from the other day ran out to greet me. Soon I was tackled back by a swarm of small children and Hidan just stood over me with a small smile. Hidan began hammering and I began playing with the kids. Around lunch time I heard Hidan cursing around the corner. I sighed and got up and moved around the building.

" I hammered my thumb sorry," he said in reference to the cursing. I looked at the wall and was surprised with the good job he did.

" This is impressive Hidan," said happily. I looked at his hand and took it in my own. There were multiple cuts and bruises. I couldn't help but feel a little bad since I asked him to do it. I took his bleeding finger into my mouth and sucked on it.

" K-K-Kaori what are you doing!?" Hidan said. I took a bandage out of my pocket and took my mouth off of his finger.

" Calm down I'm just stopping the bleeding," I said then wrapped his finger up.

" Yeah… well… tell me before you do it next time ok?" he said. I looked up and saw he was red in the face and I smiled.

" Yes sir. Now how about we get some lunch hmm?" I asked. Hidan smiled a giant smile and took my hand, leading me to a dango shop. We sat back and slowly began eating the little balls of goodness.

" You really like kids huh?" he asked me. I looked over and gave him a confused look. " I watched you with those kids today. I've never seen you smile so much."

I chuckled, " I can't help it. I just see those happy faces and they fill me with such joy. I didn't get a real childhood so I want to make sure those kids get the life they deserve. I haven't felt that way in such a long time."

" So when was the last time you felt that happy hmm?" he asked. I looked down at my plate and thought it over. Aizen. He always knew how to make me feel happy. I thought about our first date, the time we would spend at the pool, everything. I gently touched the fabric over my chest and sighed. " Kaori?" I looked up and saw Hidan was giving me a weird look.

" Oh I don't know it's just been a while," I said then awkwardly laughed.

Hidan looked at me and sighed. " Whatever. Does it have anything to do with this guy who we're protecting you from?"

" Too smart for your own good," I said emotionlessly and took another bite of my food. " That's a story for later though. Come on back to work," I said getting up and stretching. We quickly got back to work and by the time the sun was about to set, the work was done.

" Ta-da," Hidan said happily. I turned and clapped.

" Thanks Hidan!" I said then gave him a hug.

" It uh was no big deal," he said hugging me back gently. Hidan and I both looked down when there was a sensation on my leg.

One of the kids was hugging both our legs together. " Hey thanks mister," the kid said.

I looked up at Hidan and held in my laugh. Hidan reached down and patted the kid on the head. " Sure thing squirt." I laughed and Hidan growled making me laugh harder.

" Let's just get home before the sun sets." I said pulling him along. We slowly walked back up the mountain.

" So can we talk about the thing from earlier now or what?" Hidan asked carefully.

I sighed, " What do you want to know?"

" Well we don't know a Jasshin damn thing about him. All we know is that there's a guy trying to find you and your scared enough of him that you need our help," Hidan said.

I looked at him carefully then sighed again. " His name is Sosouke Aizen. He betrayed the entire soul society and he plans to take over the world." I said simply.

" You can't be fucking serious?" Hidan asked. I gave him a look and he just laughed. " Well fuck. He must be a pretty bad dude." 

" You have no idea," I said darkly thinking about our last 'encounter.'

" So how did you two meet?"

" Well we knew each other for a few hundred years. I served tea to him everyday as part of my fake job. He really got to know me after I saw through his zanpakuto's ability. He then kidnapped me and brought me to Hueco Mundo. I left after a… disagreement and here we are now."

" What's this guy like?"

" Vile, manipulative, super smart, strong, fast, the usual characteristics of an evil genius."

" What does he look like?"

" He's got dark brown hair that he sweeps back," I briefly chuckled, " he always misses one strand though and it hangs over his face bugging the crap out of me. Then he's got smooth skin. And his eyes… hazel eyes that bore into my soul," I said quietly at the end.

" So he was your ex huh?" Hidan said. I turned back and Hidan was looking at me intensely. I looked away embarrassed. " Ok so why did you leave? Did he break up with you?"

I brought my hand to my other arm and clenched it tightly. " He… hurt me," I said darkly.

Hidan stopped and I looked back at him. " Is he the one who put those scars on you? Is the ass hole-"

" No, no that was from long ago. It was a different kind of hurt ok?" I said. I sighed and began walking up the mountain again. " Can we not talk about this anymore?" Hidan caught up to me and we walked in silence for a while. Soon we were back at the entrance of the house. I was going to walk inside but Hidan pulled me back in a hug. " Hidan?" I asked confused.

" Just give me a minute, I'm not good at this shit," He said while hugging me. We stayed that way for a few moments and Hidan tightened the hug. " We're not going to let him get to you ok? I'm not going to let him get to you. As long as you're with Kakuzu and me you're safe ok?" I nodded against his chest happily and pulled back to show him I was smiling.

" I know you will, thanks," I said. Hidan was red in the face and he pulled out of my grasp.

" Let's go eat, I'm starved," he said quickly then went inside. I chuckled and followed after him. Dinner, banter, and then sleep, just another day with the akatsuki.

Hidan POV

I woke up the early the next day, excited for my time with Kaori. I woke her up and quickly began our way down the mountain. I was pissed that she was playing with the snot bags while I was doing her slave work. I looked over though and my heart stopped. She was smiling and laughing so happily, the first I've ever seen so cheerful. That smile was contagious and I couldn't help but smile while watching her. And then I hammered my hand. " Mother fucking titty suckin' two timing bitch!" I shouted grabbing my hand.

" Hidan?" Kaori asked coming from around the corner.

" I hammered my thumb," I said showing her my hand. She looked it over, concerned. Then she took my finger into her mouth. Ho-ly Shit. " K-K-Kaori what are you doing!?" I asked. She was obviously stopping the bleeding but did she have to do it in such a seductive way? She pulled back and wrapped it but damn if she had sucked on it any more I might have gotten a hard on.

Shit who was she in fact what was she? I'm getting all sweaty and hot and nervous just being near her. We had lunch and at the end of the day began walking up the mountain again. I asked her about that dude and found out it was her ex which pissed me off but then it pissed me off more when I saw the way she talked about him. He hurt her, on the inside. I couldn't help but hug her when we got back. Shit what was wrong with me? It wasn't just about the sex anymore was it? I went to Kakuzu's room and knocked on his door.

" Enter," he said. I stepped inside and closed the door. " What do you want Hidan?" he asked angrily, " Came to gloat about your day with Kaori?"

" No I need to ask you a fucking question," I said angrily but also nervously. Kakuzu turned back and nodded for me to come sit. " So uh how did you know you liked Kaori?" I asked after sitting down.

Kakuzu gave me a weird look and sighed. He rubbed his head and thought it through for a minute. " I don't know I guess just the way I feel around her. My hearts start beating, I get sweaty and nervous, I forget how to talk, and I just feel like I want to protect her. Why?"

I hit my head on the table and groaned. " Because that's how I feel," I grumbled.

" Wait so you actually like her now? It's not just fucking her anymore?" Kakuzu asked.

" Ya and it fucking sucks" I groaned and Kakuzu chuckled. I looked up and smiled though. " The bets still on though. I hugged her today," I said happily.

" Well we held hands basically all day yesterday" Kakuzu said equally as happy.

" She sucked the blood off my finger," I said holding up the bandaged appendage. Kakuzu growled and I laughed and then it was quiet again. " She told me about that ass hole we're protecting her from," I said quietly.

" What about him?" Kakuzu asked dully.

" He's her ex," I said looking at him. Kakuzu's eyes widened then saddened. " He hurt her. Not physically but emotionally," I said clenching my fists.

" Then whoever wins is the one who fixes her heart," Kakuzu said getting up and stretching. " Now get out. I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Kakuzu said.

I walked to the door and turned back for a moment, " uh thanks for talking to me and not being a dick," I said. Kakuzu laughed and nodded before I stepped out. I walked down the hall back to my room but stopped outside Kaori's door, the door slightly cracked. I looked in and saw she had just come out of the shower. Just as she was about to take her towel off I looked away. Damn what is wrong with me! I could have seen her fucking naked! I sighed and walked away, back to my room. There was something fucking wrong with me but I already knew what it was. It was Kaori. I did my nightly prayer then went to bed, thoughts of Kaori in my mind.


	60. Chapter 60

Normal POV

I woke up the next day bright and early and headed to breakfast. I sat between Hidan and Kakuzu, like normal. " Morning" I said with a yawn. The others nodded and grumbled good mornings.

" So what are we doing today Kaori?" Kakuzu asked. I was about to reply but Hidan interrupted.

" Maybe she wants to go to town with me," Hidan said. They both began arguing and I just sat in the middle eating my breakfast like usual. _Kaori_. I stopped mid bite and set my fork down. _Kaori_. I put my head in my hands and focused on the voice. This voice, whose voice is this? _Kaori it's me_. My eyes widened when I realized whose it was.

" Yoru no Kage" I whispered.

" Kaori?" Kakuzu asked. I abruptly stood up and walked out of the dining room and back to my own room. I quickly changed and grabbed my zanpakuto just as Hidan and Kakuzu came in.

" Hey what the fucks going on?" Hidan asked.

" I need to perform a jinzen," I said simply. Hidan grabbed my arm though.

" I said what the fuck is going on?" Hidan said gritting his teeth. I sighed and pulled my arm out of his then held out my zanpakuto.

" You see this? This is my zanpakuto. A zanpakuto is a sword with a soul, my soul. It's a part of me, in some ways like a conscience. My zanpakuto sealed itself away from me years ago after an… incident. I only just recently got it open again but he hasn't spoken to me since then, until today that is. I need to go meditate and talk to him," I said. I walked past them, not waiting for a response. I sat down at the tree where I cut Hidan's head off the second time and sighed.

Hidan and Kakuzu walked up to me. " So what happens now?" Kakuzu asked.

" Now I meditate. I could be out five minutes I could be out 5 hours. It looks like I'm asleep but I'm really wide-awake just in my mind. Now if you'll excuse me," I said crossing my legs, setting my sword in my lap, and closing my eyes. I heard them whispering something then they sat down. I chuckled then focused again. And then I felt it. I deeply inhaled and then I was gone.

I woke up in that familiar field from many years ago, except it was slightly different. There was a large, never ending forest about 100 feet away to the right, instead of the never-ending field. It was filled with tall, menacing looking trees and it was dark. I turned and found the single cherry blossom tree on the hill and headed for that. When I got to the top I smiled at the sight of Yoru no Kage. He hadn't aged a day, still the same old man. He had his eyes closed and was sipping his tea like usual. I made a deep bow, " Thank you for speaking with me Yoru no Kage," I said.

I heard him stand up and move towards me. When I saw his feet right in front of me I looked up and saw he was smiling down on me, the first time I have ever seen him smile. " You have grown so much since I last saw you," he said then grabbed me in a tight hug to my surprise. " I have missed you Kaori," he said with his deep voice.

" If you missed me then why did you lock yourself away for so long?" I asked.

" It was too dangerous for you," he said pulling away.

" I assume it has something to do with that?" I asked pointing to the forest. Yoru no Kage sighed, grabbed my shoulder, and began walking down the hill towards the forest.

" There's something you need to know, something you are ready to know now that you couldn't know back then," he said.

" Ok," I said suspiciously.

" I am not Yoru no Kage," he said after a few moments. I stopped dead in my tracks and pulled out of his grasp.

" Then who the hell are you?" I asked.

" That's not what I asked you to come here for. It's not time for that yet. The real Yoru no Kage is in there, waiting for you," he said motioning to the forest. I turned and looked at the forest again. Now that I was closer it was so different. It oozed fear and terror. It was complete blackness after only a few feet.

" Why is he in there?" I asked.

" That's for you to find out," he said standing next to me again. I looked up at the old man, looking at him carefully.

" What happens now?" I asked.

He looked down on me and sighed. " You're ready to meet him. At least, I feel like you are."

" What will happen to you?"

" I will still be here. There is something I still have left to do," he said simply. I looked forward at the forest again and a shiver went through me. I gripped onto the hilt of my blade tighter and stepped forward towards the forest. " Good luck" I heard him whisper.

I turned back and gave a thumbs up before going inside. I stepped through the trees quietly, searching for any noise. It was just like a forest out of a horror movie, dead trees and leaves blowing in the wind. I would be lying if I said it wasn't scary. It felt like I had been walking for hours when I heard it. A crunch. A crunch of a stick breaking under someone's foot. I pushed myself up against the nearest tree and waited as the steps moved closer.

" Where are you Lovely?" I heard the voice ask. I froze in complete fear. Only one man has ever called me lovely as a nickname. " I know you're out here Lovely, come out, come out wherever you are," the voice said. I slowly turned out from behind the tree and made a quiet gasp. I turned back and I felt myself shaking.

" Yuuma" I whispered. There was no way he was here. Right? I gulped and stepped out from behind the tree but he was gone.

" There you are Lovely," Yuuma said right behind me. I gasped and turned around but he was gone. I have to get out of here. I started running through the woods, anywhere but here. " What's wrong Lovely? Don't you want to play some more?" I heard him say in front of me. I turned to the right and began running that way. " I had fun the last time, didn't you?" he asked. I turned left and began running more. Finally I was in a clearing, the first time I had seen it.

The moon was shining brightly down on the clearing of dead grass. I heard his laugh echoing around me. " Just come out!" I shouted. I put up a wall of anger but on the inside I was scared shitless. The man, the demon, from my nightmares here, in my mind. " Where are you?" I shouted again in a slightly scared tone.

" Right here Lovely," Yuuma said right behind me then stabbed me. I looked down and saw the blade going through me. Shit.

Hidan POV

" What should we do?" I whispered to Kakuzu.

" Let's just watch her, you know, make sure she is ok," Kakuzu said. I nodded and we sat down. Hours and hours went by and Kaori just sat there asleep. Kakuzu fell asleep but I just watched her. She looked so peaceful like this. And then it happened. I was about to fall asleep when blood started coming out of the corner of her mouth. I sat up and looked at her. She had a large wound in her abdomen.

" Kakuzu, hey Kakuzu wake up," I said turning to him. I jumped over and shook him violently. " Wake the fake up dick head!" I shouted.

He shoved me away then rubbed his face, " What the hell do you want Hidan?" Kakuzu asked tiredly.

" Look at Kaori," I said sternly. Kakuzu looked over tiredly then his eyes widened.

" What the hell happened?" He said running over.

" It just appeared I don't know," I said defensively.

" What should we do?" he asked me. Just then a large cut appeared on her cheek, followed by a few more slashes on her arm and body. He took Kaori and laid her down.

" Sorry about this Kaori," Kakuzu said. He undid the tie on her Kimono and opened it.

" What the hell are you doing?" I shouted.

" She's going to bleed out. I have to stitch the wound," he said not even focusing on me. He started stitching her stomach and I took her hand. What the fuck is going on in there? Come on Kaori wake up please wake up.


	61. Chapter 61

Normal POV

No, no, no this can't be happening, it's not real he can't be here. " Come on Kaori. You were much more fun back then" Yuuma said swinging his blade at me, " Unless you want me to take you again."

I flew back and went through one tree then collided with the next. I spat out some more blood and stood up. He was so much faster and stronger than me I could never win. I heard him humming and walking towards me. No he was going to take me again. I began hysterically breathing and shaking. Oh please someone help me. And then I felt it, a pain in my gut again. I looked down and saw stitch's forming over the wound, sealing it up. Kakuzu. I smiled and stood up. I ran at Yuuma and clashed blades with him.

" Oh ho looks like you got your energy back Lovely," Yuuma said.

" Yes I do. And I'm going to use it to kill you!" I shouted hitting him. I struck at him harder and harder, making him take a few steps back slowly. " I'm not scared of you anymore. I have friends and loved ones who protect me now. You're not real! I'm not afraid of you or anyone!" I shouted. He stepped up against the tree and I used that moment to stab him in the heart. I smiled and laughed as I saw the light leave his eyes. I took a few steps back, leaving the dead Yuuma impaled on the tree. I turned away and looked up at the moon. It began to set and the sun came out again. I blinked a few times at the brightness and turned back.

Yuuma was on the ground, my zanpakuto gone. I frantically looked around and I saw a cloud of black smoke coming towards me. It stopped a few feet away and began to rise into the shape of a man with red eyes. " So you're not scared of anyone hmm? Are you scared of me?" he asked in an intimidating tone.

I smiled when I realized it. " I'm not. Because you are Yoru no Kage," I said with my usual smile.

The shadowy creature stared then laughed and laughed and laughed. He snapped and in a poof, the smoke was gone and there was a man in his place. He just smiled at me and walked around me a few times, hand on his chin and his eyes wandering my body. " You've grown nicely Kaori. I see you as fit to wield me," Yoru no Kage said stopping in front of me again. " Very… full," he said with a creepy smile.

" I don't know how I feel about my zanpakuto checking me out," I said.

" Aw come on it's not like there are any other ladies in here," he said walking away. He moved to a tree and it formed into a throne. " Come, sit," he said. A stump rose in front of him and I sat down.

I looked around and I saw Yuuma was gone. " He's gone. I had no need for him anymore," Yoru no Kage said simply.

" Need? You sent him after me?" I asked angrily.

" I had to test you," Yoru no Kage said, now sitting back comfortably and crossing his legs.

" Testing what?" I asked.

He smiled at me creepily again. " Your fear. You're not scared anymore."

" What does that mean?" I asked.

" I am Yoru no Kage, the night shadow. I am the darkness that follows you, and every other creature into their darkest spaces. I am fear," he said darkly. I thought it over for a few moments.

" That's why the old man was protecting me. When I first got you, I was still scared of Mayuri. And then I was scared of Yuuma. If I had faced you before, my fears would have killed me. You… would have killed me," I said slowly at the end. Yuuma simply smiled and clapped.

" Good for you! You're so smart," he said happily.

" But why? Why would you kill me?" I asked.

" There's a price for wielding such a powerful blade, for wielding fear itself," he said leaning forward. " I needed someone who experienced something traumatic, something that would cause a deep fear. And that person was you Kaori. Of course, I based it solely off the experience of watching your parents die in a fire and having your eyeballs ripped out, not knowing your future to come. You know true fear Kaori you've lived it. Not only that but you've overcome it. And that's what I needed, someone who knew fear and could beat it. I needed you Kaori," Yoru no Kage said.

I sat there and absorbed what he said. He was right I wasn't scared anymore. I had to be reminded or course. I felt the stitches on my stomach and smiled. " What happens now?" I asked.

Yoru no Kage waved and the forest split, making a path out and back to the cherry blossom tree. " You're free to go. Grandpa over there will probably want to see you before you head home," he said. I nodded and got up and began to walk past him until a feeling stopped me at my stomach. I looked down and saw Yoru no Kage was holding me back with a black bokken sword.

" What is this?" I asked.

" My next level, my shikai. You've earned it," he said dully eyes closed. I reached down and took the bokken sword. I looked at it closer and saw there was some Kanji on the sheath. **Minamoto Clan** it read in glowing purple Kanji. I put the blade on my back, tucked away under the sash, my two blades making an X again. I closed my eyes and exhaled, putting my hand on the handle of the blade. I opened them again, determined, and unsheathed the blade, whipping it forward and against Yoru no Kage's throat.

" Don't ever bring that man here again," I said sternly. He opened one eye and looked over at me, still completely calm and resting his head on his hand.

He smiled and closed his eyes again. " What ever you say Lovely," he said with a smirk. I increased the pressure and he cackled at my reaction. " There she is, my shinigami. Welcome back Kaori."

I pulled the blade away and looked it over. Compared to the black sheath and handle the blade was so beautifully silver it looked almost white, like there was some kind of glow around it. I sheathed the blade and I felt it turn back to its normal form. " I'll see you soon for training," I said walking away.

" Kaori," Yoru no Kage called out sternly. I stopped and looked back. He was turned so I saw half his face from behind the wooden throne he was sitting in. " be warned: fear can creep back at any moment. Don't think you have me completely under control now," Yoru no Kage said darkly with an evil glint in his eye.

I simply smiled and walked back to him. He sat up straight and looked at me with that dark expression as I stood in front of his throne. I put my hands on either side of the seat and leaned forward an inch away. " Bring it on," I said smiling and then walking away. I heard him laugh as I walked off into the distance. As soon as I exited the forest the path previously behind me immediately closed. I found myself on the hill again, looking down on the old man who I knew nothing about. " I met Yoru no Kage," I said simply.

The old man looked up at me, looking me over. " So it would seem," he said, pretending to sound bored.

" That's it? No pat on the back or congratulations?" I asked smiling. The old man sighed and stood up, looking down on me.

" I was worried about you, your zanpakuto is dangerous," he said seriously.

" Ya no shit he tried to fucking kill me," I said. The old man whacked me upside the back of my head.

" Still such a foul mouth. Have you learned nothing in my absence?" he asked.

" Ya I learned how to whack someone just like you did to me all the time," I said rubbing the spot wear he hit me but still smiling. I saw a small smile on his face, trying to hide his amusement. I looked back at him seriously though a moment later. " Who are you? If you are not Yoru no Kage then why are you here?"

He sighed and patted me on the head. " All in good time, for now you need to go back, you've been meditating long enough,"

" Come on, give me something," I said exasperated. He sighed and took a few steps back.

He snapped and he was in new clothes… captain clothes. He turned around and I saw the mark for second division captain. " The history of the second division has been buried. I was the first captain and our insignia was gentian flowers and bamboo leaves," he said simply. My tattoo! I wanted to ask more but I felt myself waking up and being torn away.

I blinked a few times, my lids feeling so heavy, and finally opened my eyes. It was night, the stars shining brightly. I sat up slowly and painfully and groaned. " Holy shit you're awake!" Hidan said happily. I looked over and saw he was smiling happily. He whacked me upside the head.

" What the hell!" I shouted.

" You scared the shit out of us and you wouldn't wake up! You can't just start fucking bleeding like that you know!" Kakuzu said, now sitting next to me.

" Ya what the fuck happened?" Hidan asked. I picked up my zanpakuto and looked it over.

" My zanpakuto tried to kill me," I said smiling. They both gave me WTF looks and I just laughed. My gut hurt and I looked down. I blushed and closed my kimono. " You left it open?" I shrieked.

" Well I didn't know if you'd spontaneously start bleeding again," Kakuzu said. And then I remembered the stitches.

" Kakuzu you… you saved me," I said slowly. I looked up at him and put my hand on his face smiling. " I was fighting an enemy from my past and I was going crazy and losing but then I remembered you. You saved me Kakuzu," I said.

" Hey, hey! I was the one who woke his lazy ass up! What do I get?" Hidan asked. I looked down and saw he was holding my hand. I laughed and gave Kakuzu a kiss on the cheek and then Hidan a kiss on the cheek.

I slowly stood up and groaned, pain all over. " Ugh I'm not even hungry. I'm just going to sleep the pain off," I said stretching. I looked down and saw Hidan and Kakuzu were staring off into space. " Ok then. You two can keep acting like idiots, I'm going to bed," I said walking away. I walked back to my bed and collapsed onto it, exhausted from the day's events. Yoru no Kage, the master of fear. What does that mean?

Yoru no Kage the real one. No jokes this time haha as seen here: /topic/18307-jori/ first pic you see


	62. Chapter 62

(A/N: I forgot to post the picture of Kaori's shikai blade last chapter and know I can't find it. If you want a basic idea of what it looks like type in black bokken sword and it's the one with no gaurd so it looks like one uniform sword. Then you can type in Minamoto kanji and it's the first one on the left. So black bokken with purple Minamoto Kanji. k thanks bye)

It's been just a few weeks since Yoru no Kage came out and things have been great here. I began doing missions with Hidan and Kakuzu since we were all immortal. I nicknamed us team zombie to the others amusement. The work on the orphanage went great as well. The orphanage is nearly rebuilt and today should be the last day. I headed down by myself to put the finishing touches. I bought some real beds and toys for the kids then headed out. When I got there I was surprised to see all the kids together. They all handed me thank you cards and a big bouquet of flowers. It was so wonderful, the best present ever since today was my birthday. Another year older, yippee. I spent the rest of the day with the kids before heading up. I yawned when I walked into the dining room.

" Happy birthday Kaori!" Everyone shouted. I shrieked and jumped back, making the others laugh.

" How long have you all been planning this?" I asked when I calmed down.

" About a week now. You've been so busy with the orphanage it was easy," Hidan said then blew on a party horn right in my ear, making me cringe then laugh. We all sat down at the dining room table and had dinner, all of my favorite foods. Then for dessert…

" Apple pie and ice cream," Kakuzu said handing me a plate. I chuckled at the meaning, apples, and was about to take a bite when I paused. I gave apple pie to Aizen that one time. It was so long ago now. I set the fork down and looked into the pie. What was he doing now? Was he looking for me? No, he was probably with another woman by now. He just wanted my body, nothing more.

" Kaori?" I turned and saw Kakuzu was looking at me concerned.

I hurriedly took an enthusiastic bite out of the pie and fake smiled. " This is really good, thanks." After the pie was done, some presents were put on the table. " Come on, I don't need anything," I said embarrassed.

" It's nothing major. Come on open them up," Hidan said slapping me on the back. I sighed and open the first present. The akatsuki cloak and hat, I had seen the others wear these sometimes.

" Hidan and Kakuzu got you this one," Kisame said. I looked over at them and they just smiled happily at me. I slowly opened the gift and saw it was a sword, matching my old one that broke the first time we truly fought. I pulled it out of the sheath and saw it was completely back.

" It's made with a special metal. Kakuzu broke your last one so we had them make a new one. This one isn't going to break anytime soon," Hidan said happily.

I smiled and ran over, tackling them in a hug. " You guys are the best," I said laughing.

" Come on there's one more," Kakuzu said getting up and turning me around.

Pain handed me a ring box. " Whoa I'm not getting married to you sorry," I said.

The others laughed but Pain stayed monotone. " Just open the box," he said dully. I opened the box to see a silver ringer with a blue top and in black kanji it said ghost. " You're one of us now," he said simply. I slid the ring onto my index finger and looked around the table at the smiling faces. This is it then, goodbye espada hello akatsuki. Everyone cheered and I just laughed happily.

" Ok guys time to get wasted!" Hidan shouted. Everyone crowded around the table and began pouring drinks.

" You don't have to drink this stuff if you don't want to. I'm certain we can get something lighter for you," Kakuzu said. I grabbed a bottle off the table and took a couple gulps.

" Are you kidding? This stuffs my favorite," I said smiling. It takes a lot, A LOT, to get me drunk but that night I totally blacked out.

Kakuzu POV

" Kakuzu?" Hidan asked me.

" Yes Hidan?"

" I think she's drunk," he said.

" Yes, yes she is," I said while we watched Kaori laugh as she did cartwheels across the dining room table. The others were passed out on the floor and we just watched her roll back and forth. This had been going on for quite a while, Kaori rolling back and forth and Hidan and I just watching amused.

" I mean look how much she drank. She should be fucking dead," Hidan said. I looked over and saw the empty bottles. They were all stacked nicely for a game of bowling, because that's how many bottles there were. Finally, with a loud shriek, Kaori fell off the table and right on top of Hidan. I chuckled until I saw her boobs were in Hidan's face and she was giggling.

She sat up, straddling Hidan and laughed, " H-h-how many was it? How many did I do?" she asked giggling.

" Too many," I said smiling and she laughed, too hard, at that one.

" It's really hard cuz-cuz my boobs get in the way," she said trying to shift them out of the way giggling. Hidan and I sat back and watched the spectacle. She really was quite the happy drunk. " It's so hard! Don't you know how hard it is to have big boobs?" she asked drunkenly.

" I'm sure it's really hard," Hidan said sarcastically. She pouted and rolled off of Hidan and onto the ground.

" I'm thirsty," she said crawling onto the table and reaching for another bottle. Hidan and I both looked at each other and we both grabbed one of her arms.

" You're done," I said as we dragged her to bed.

" You should have fucking alcohol poisoning by now," Hidan said.

" Aw you guys are" hiccup " no fun" she said then giggled. We carried her to her bedroom and set her down. Hidan walked away and I was about to follow when I felt arms wrap around my neck and a head on my shoulder.

" K-Kaori?" I asked. She giggled and started running her hands along my chest.

" Isn't this the part where you use me?" she whispered in my ear. I shivered in delight at the sensation of her breath against my ear and she laughed. She took my hand and slid it behind me. I froze when I felt the skin of her stomach on my palm. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and kiss her but she was drunk. " Kakuzu," Kaori whispered wantonly.

Hidan turned around when he saw I hadn't followed him and his gaze darkened. " Time for bed Kaori," Hidan said angrily. He stepped over and pulled her off of me then laid her down. Looks like she had undone her kimono and it was beginning to fall off her shoulders.

" Someday you will," she said sadly. " That's what always happens to me." Hidan and I both looked at each other, not knowing what to do. She giggled again though and sat up. " Hidaaaaaan" she said in a singsong voice.

" I'm right here damn it what?" Hidan asked.

" Didn't cha want to know about these scars?" she asked taking his hand and putting it on a scar on her shoulder giggling. " The first" hiccup " The first time I was with a guy? It was three of them and they fucking raped me," she said. My eyes widened. She was raped? That's why she wouldn't tell us about her scars. I put my head in my hand and sighed sadly. " That's how I got all these scars silly not a lawn mower," she said laughing.

" Kaori I didn't know-" Hidan began.

" So then, so then I said to myself ' Kaori, stay away from those boys there bad. Nobodies gonna love you they just wanna fuck ya then dump ya." she said laughing again. " And then I met him" she said with a gleam in her eye.

" Aizen right?" I asked. She giggled and tapped me on the nose.

" Yup. He said he loved me day after day after day and then finally he kissed me. So I thought, I thought ' ok he's the one. He's going to make me better' I said to myself. So we hugged and we kissed and we kissed some more until he wanted more than that. But I didn't want it yet so, so you know what he did? He fucking drugged me!" she said. He did what to her!

" I-I don't understand" she said sadly now, " I loved him so much. So why couldn't he wait for me? I thought he loved me too. I thought, I thought…" She began but her eyes began to droop. She reached out and grabbed my hand smiling that real smile. " Can you sleep here tonight? Please?" she asked.

" Sure thing Kaori," Hidan said happily laying back.

" Hidan she's hammered we can't-"

" It's just fucking sleep ok? I don't see a problem with that," he said with a yawn. Kaori laid back as well, now closing her eyes. Hidan looked right at me and wrapped his arms around Kaori's waist like she was some kind of teddy bear. I glared then sighed defeated. I got in bed too and pulled the covers up. I was about to fall asleep when she curled up against me and sighed happily. Her head was right up against my chest.

I don't understand her at all. I'm intimidating; everyone who looks at me has a scared expression. Everyone except her. And here she was, curling up against me with a peaceful look on her face. She felt relaxed around me, who knows why. How could I fall asleep when this beautiful woman was curled up in my arms? I wanted to brush the hair out her face but I also didn't want to wake her up, enjoying just simply staring at her. After a while I felt myself getting tired, about to fall asleep. I looked at Hidan and saw he was asleep now too. I slowly leaned down and kissed the top of her head, then laid back to go to sleep. Nobodies going to hurt you again Kaori, I promise.


	63. Chapter 63

Normal POV

I woke up the next morning to a splitting headache. I rubbed my head and opened my eyes. Kakuzu? What was he doing here? Last night… what happened last night? Ugh I got drunk didn't I? That sounds about right. I was going to sit up but I felt arms around me. I turned around and saw Hidan behind me. I bet I asked them to sleep with me. I did this before a couple times when I got hammered with Shinichi and Tsuyoshi. I yawned and that must have been what woke Kakuzu up.

" Morning," I said tiredly.

" Morning," he said with a yawn. Then his eyes bolted open and he jumped up. " Kaori I can explain-"

" Let me guess I asked you to sleep with me?" I asked rubbing my temples.

" Um yes actually," Kakuzu said. I smiled lightly and nodded.

" Sorry looks like I got a little too hammered last night," I said with another yawn.

" It's uh ok we didn't mind," Kakuzu said sitting up.

" Ya I could stay here all day," Hidan said. I turned around and saw he had his arms still around me and eyes closed.

" I thought you were asleep?" I asked with a smirk.

" Oh I've been awake for a while now I'm just too comfy to move," he said tightening his grip. I elbowed him in the face and he groaned then let me go.

I sat up and stretched. " I didn't do or say anything stupid did I?"

" Well once you got really drunk you demonstrated your physical prowess on the dining room table. Cartwheels, handstands, and back flips," Hidan said.

" Sounds about right keep going, " I said.

" Then you complained about your boobs for while," Kakuzu said.

" Ugh I grabbed them too didn't I?" I asked. They nodded and I groaned.

" Ok did I strip or sexually assault anyone?" I asked rubbing my face.

" You asked Kakuzu if he wanted to have sex with you," Hidan said laughing and Kakuzu punched him.

" Sorry Kakuzu" I said groaning, " Did I say anything about my past? I tend to gush on my life story," I said getting out of bed.

They were both silent for a few moments. I turned back and saw they were looking at each other. " Nope. You passed out after Hidan put you back in bed," Kakuzu said.

" Thank God. Now can you two get out? I need to change," I said. They both grumbled but slowly left. I took a quick shower, changed, and went to breakfast. Hidan, Kakuzu, and I were the only ones there. " Looks like everyone else is still asleep."

" They had all passed out last night," Kakuzu said.

" So uh Kaori about this guy who may or may not be trying to find you," Hidan said.

" Yes?" I asked questioningly.

" You said that he's one of those ghost people like you right? So how are we supposed to see him?" Hidan asked. I thought it over and sighed.

" I'm going to have to give you some of my spiritual pressure," I said simply. Later on that day, when everyone was awake, I got everyone together. " Ok is everyone ready?" I asked drawing my zanpakuto.

" Hey I am NOT getting my head cut off again," Hidan said waving his arms around.

" Calm down nobodies getting their heads cut off. I just have to focus my spiritual pressure into each of you ok?" I said. They all nodded and I began building up my reiatsu. In one quick slash I sent out a bit of my spiritual pressure into each of them then sealed my sword.

" I don't feel any different," Kakuzu said patting himself down.

" I barely gave you any. Let's just say if I have a million dollars of spiritual pressure, I just gave each of you a dollar of it," I said simply.

" How do we know if it worked?" Pain asked.

" I thought you might ask," I said pulling out a glove. I walked over to Hidan and put the glove on him. " Ok push me."

" What?" he asked.

" Just push me," I said. Hidan smiled, like he was going to enjoy it, then pushed me out of the gigai. Everyone shrieked at the dead body on the ground.

" What the fuck Hidan! You fucking killed her!" Kakuzu said.

" All I did was fucking push her!" Hidan yelled back.

" Hey up here," I said with a small smile. The others looked up blinking. " Can you all see me?"

" You're floating," Hidan said.

" That's what 'ghosts' tend to do" I said laughing, " Ooh it's nice to spread my legs" I said bouncing through the air a bit before coming back to the ground. " Congratulations, you can all now see shinigami," I said before hopping back into the gigai. I stood back up again and everyone stared.

" So what now?" Itachi asked.

" Now? Things go back to normal I guess?" I said. I followed the other back inside for lunch. Normal, well the new normal at least.

Starrk POV

I felt someone poking me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Grimmjow. " What are you doing here?" I asked sitting up.

" Come on we've got something," he said. My eyes widened and I rose up. Kaori's been gone for so long now that things have almost gone back to 'normal' as in before she ever came. But Aizen has gotten worse. Nobody even goes near him anymore in fear that he will chop off your head.

" Are we getting Aizen?" I asked.

" That ass hole? We haven't decided yet," Grimmjow said.

" We?" I asked. Grimmjow opened the door to the lab and I saw Szayel, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra there. " What's up?"

" I've got her location," Szayel said pointing at the screen. And there it was, a little dot on the map, " Her spiritual pressure just activated a few moments ago."

" So let's get Aizen and go," I said. Everyone remained still. " What?"

" Have ya seen him lately? What's he gonna do when he finds her?" Nnoitra asked. I paused in thought. Given Aizen's behavior lately Kaori might be in danger if he finds her.

" Then what do you want to do?" I asked.

Szayel smiled, " I'm glad you asked," he said walking over to the wall. He pressed a button and my eyes widened.

" We can't use gigais nerd. Everyone knows only shinigami can use gigais," Grimmjow said.

" I've modified these. We can only use them for a few hours though but that's all the time we need," Szayel said happily.

" I don't understand," I said tiredly.

" We're going to see what Kaori's doing," Grimmjow said.

" Why?" I asked. They all looked at each other.

" If she's happy then we might just leave her be," Szayel said. My eyes widened and I thought it over. If there was anyone who deserved happiness then it was Kaori. But we weren't happy without her. I also saw how happy she was with Aizen and how happy he was with her. Then I thought of all the bodies Aizen left in his wake. What will happen if he finds her? I sighed and nodded.

" Let's do it," I said. Everyone else nodded and turned towards Szayel.

" I'll be ready by tomorrow," Szayel said. Everyone else left quickly and quietly, not wanting Aizen to find out about our plan. She can't be happy, not without us right?


	64. Chapter 64

Normal POV

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping in the morning. I happily sighed and looked out the window. Everything's perfect, today is going to be a wonderful day. I quickly changed and walked to breakfast. " Good morning everyone," I said happily.

" What's got you so fucking chipper?" Hidan asked.

" Just got a good feeling," I said with a bigger than normal smile. " I'm going to check on the kids today, anyone want to come?"

" Hidan and I have some work to do today, maybe later?" Kakuzu said. I nodded and finished breakfast, then headed to town. I walked into the orphanage and began another happy day in the world of the living.

Starrk POV

" Are we ready?" I asked Szayel.

" Yup, just step on in," he said happily. We all jumped into the gigais at the same time. When I opened my eyes again it was like a new world. I felt so much weaker than normal. I looked at the others and they were examining themselves. " Ok I have to stay here to monitor things so good luck," he said opening a garganta.

We stepped through and quickly arrived at our destination. It was a small town as Szayel said and we all moved forward. " So what's the plan?" Grimmjow asked.

" We find her and observe, that's it," I said simply.

" But don'tcha want Kaori back?" Nnoitra asked.

" Lord Aizen and Las Noches have become dark without her," Ulquiorra said.

" Why are you even helping us emo? Don't you serve 'Lord' Aizen or something?" Grimmjow asked.

" I think Kaori will make Lord Aizen sane again. She makes all of us better," he said monotonely. Everyone sighed and nodded in agreement. It felt like everyone's been down since she left.

" We all miss her but it's like you said, what if she really is happy here?" I asked. Nobody responded as we finally entered the small village. We walked around for quite some time before Grimmjow started to get pissy.

" Szayel said she's fucking here so where the fuck is she!" Grimmjow shouted. I sighed and stopped the closest woman.

" Excuse me we're looking for a young woman. She has long black hair, blue eyes-"

" Are you talking about Kaori?" The woman asked smiling. We all looked at each other surprised.

" Yes do you know where we can find her?" I asked.

" She's in there," the woman said pointing to a building down the street.

" Thank you very much ma'am," I said and we walked to the building. I was about to step inside when Nnoitra motioned us over. He was leaning against a fence looking into the backyard of the building. We all stepped over and my eyes widened. Kaori was there with about a dozen or so kids. She was smiling and laughing, playing with all the children.

" Holy shit she had babies!" Grimmjow shouted.

" You moron it's some kind of orphanage or day care or somethin'," Nnoitra said. We all watched on as she played with the kids. She looked so alive, so happy with them. I could stay here for hours like this. Another older woman stepped out with a crying baby. Kaori walked over and held the upset child then bounced him on her shoulder for a bit, singing a little song as she did so. A few minutes later the child ceased crying and Kaori sat down simply rocking him. i've never seen her this happy ever. It was as if those babies eyes held the world in them. The old woman handed Kaori a bottle and she began to feed the baby while whispering sweet nothings to him. It looks like Kaori has found her true passion.

" What the fuck are you staring at?" a voice asked.

We all turned and saw two guys moving towards us. Grimmjow moved forward but I put a hand on his chest and nodded no. " We don't want any trouble," I said.

The two of them stepped over and looked where we were looking. The baby was gone and Kaori was chasing and laughing with the other children now. The silver haired one looked back angrily. " Get the fuck away from her. Now," he hissed.

" Ya or what?" Grimmjow asked getting up in his face.

" She's not up for grabs shit face. Don't even fucking look at her again or I'll fucking kill you. Got it dumb ass?" The silver haired one asked?

" Bring it on fuck face!" Grimmjow said shrugging us off. Damn it Grimmjow we're in gigais! Your strength is gone now!

" Come on then ass hole!" The silver haired one said pulling out a triple bladed scythe.

Damn it we're screwed. Just then Kaori hopped over the fence and began whacking the silver haired guy. " What did I say Hidan? WHAT DID I SAY?" Kaori shouted while repeatedly slapping the back of this guys head.

" Ouch damn it Kaori I get it I get it!" Hidan said. Kaori pulled away and crossed her arms. " You said not to curse in front of the kids or pull out my scythe," he mutered to his partners amusement.

As the other one chuckled Kaori slapped him in the back of the head. " What did I do?" the masked one asked.

" You let this go on too long Kakuzu! He was about to kill these innocent civilians," Kaori shouted and the other nodded in defeat.

Innocent is a strong word for us but I'm not arguing right now. " But Kaori these ass-guys were checking you out!" Hidan said.

" Your overreacting yet again Hidan. Besides I don't give a damn what anybody thinks of me you know that," Kaori said brushing herself off. I couldn't help but smile at her. Deep down it was the same old Kaori.

" Sorry about my friends. Can I help you?" Kaori asked. We all looked at each other, remembering Szayel made our gigais look different from ourselves. She didn't know who we were at all.

" Oh um no we were just watching," I said awkwardly.

" Bull shit," the silver haired one muttered. Kaori turned and glared at him making him cringe.

" Calm down Hidan they were just watching the kids see?" Kaori said.

" Yes we're just wandering through," I said covering our tracks.

" Ready for lunch?" The masked one asked.

" Ya I'm starved," Kaori said following the two guys.

" Mind if we join ya?" Nnoitra asked.

The duo was about to respond but then Kaori said, " I don't see why not." We followed them to a ramen shop in town. We all ordered and then it was awkward silence.

" Sorry to be rude. My name is Kaori and this is Hidan and Kakuzu," Kaori said. Grimmjow laughed and Nnoitra elbowed him. He probably thought it was funny she was reintroducing herself.

" What's so funny ass hole?" The one known as Hidan said.

" Your face dick head," Grimmjow responded angrily.

Kaori and I both sighed while Ulquiorra and Kakuzu tried to calm down Hidan and Grimmjow. Nnoitra just sat back and laughed at all of us. Soon after the food came and everyone ate silently. I watched smiling as Kaori went through bowl after bowl of ramen. Same old Kaori. " So what are you all doing in town?" Kaori asked.

" Research," Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow face palmed himself.

" Research on what?" Kaori asked amused.

" Research… on…" I began while looking for the others help.

" Housing. We're looking for a bro pad," Grimmjow said happily.

" A 'bro pad'? Out here? In the middle of nowhere?" Kakuzu asked.

" Lookin' for some quiet place for sleepy over here," Nnoitra said.

" Ah I understand. I used to have a good friend who liked to sleep a lot," Kaori said with a small smile. She was talking about me.

" What uh, what happened to him?" Grimmjow asked. He looked over at me for a split second and I nodded in acknowledgement.

" I um had to leave him. I had to leave all my friends. Something happened and I couldn't stay there anymore," Kaori said with a sad look in her eye.

" Do you miss these friends of yours?" Ulquiorra asked.

" Of course I do, they were like a family to me. I'd do anything to see them again," she said sadly. We all looked at each other and back at Kaori who was smiling again. " But I've got these guys now. They're taking care of me," Kaori said wrapping her arms around their necks.

Hidan and Kakuzu blushed. They obviously liked her but Kaori didn't seem to notice. " So where do you guys live?" Grimmjow asked.

" At the top of the mountain," Hidan said motioning up. From our research, a small but powerful yakuza group lived up there. Kaori can't seem to stay away from bad guys it seems. The bill came and Kaori's friends paid then we followed them out. Grimmjow and Hidan started arguing and fighting again soon after. Kaori and I sat on the side of the fountain at the center of the village watching while the others wrestled them away.

" Your friends that you were talking about. Do you think they miss you?" I asked.

She sighed sadly then replied, " I hope not. I didn't want to hurt them but I had to go," she said sadly.

I took her hand comfortingly and she gave me an odd look but accepted it. " Why did you leave?" I asked.

She looked over at me and chuckled. " I don't even know why I'm talking about my feelings with you. You're very… calming," she said. I remember she told me that a long time ago and I smiled at her lightly. " There was a man, a man who I… loved. But he hurt me. Even now I don't understand why." Then she started laughing darkly and put a hand to her chest. " And the worst part? I can't forget him. He's still here, inside of me. There's a numbing pain that can't seem to go away every time I think about him. It's terrible but I think… I think I still love him," she said then sighed sadly. I wanted to tell her the truth, that none of it actually happened, but I held it in.

" Oi Kaori! Hidan's finally calmed down and the suns going to set soon. Let's head back," the one known as Kakuzu said holding an obviously still freaking out Hidan by the collar.

Kaori gave a thumbs up, stood up, and stretched. I stood up with her. " I think your friends probably still miss you. You seem like a kind person, the type that changes peoples lives," I said.

She turned back to me and gave me that one of a kind smile. " Thank you. Good luck on your house hunt," she said. I watched as she walked away, her figure slowly closing into the distance.

" So what did you find out?" Grimmjow asked rubbing his head having just been hit by Hidan.

" She misses us and she still loves Aizen," I said simply as we began walking back to the edge of town.

" What do we do then?" Ulquiorra asked. Just then Nnoitra groaned and put a hand against his eye.

" We go back home. Looks like our time in the gigais is up," I said taking Nnoitra's arm and wrapping it around my shoulder. We all moved into the forest quickly. Grimmjow groaned and put a hand over his stomach. Both of those places were where their hollow holes were supposed to be. I quickly opened the garganta and we all stepped through. As soon as we got back we left the gigais.

" It was nice walking around and having everybody be able to see me but damn! How can Kaori handle being in one of those damn things for so long? It's like wearing a straight jacket," Grimmjow said stretching.

" So you did find her," a voice said. We all turned and saw Aizen sitting on a table next to Szayel. He had taken his sword and ran it through Szayel's hand, keeping Szayel attached to the table and in extreme pain. Szayel looked like he had taken a bad beating. He looked over at us and mouthed sorry. " Szayel deleted the data before I could see it so he had to be punished. Don't make me punish the rest of you," Aizen said darkly.

" You're fucking crazy you know that? Kaori should have never been with an ass hole like you!" Grimmjow shouted. I didn't even see Aizen move but before I knew it Grimmjow flew across the room and into a wall. Aizen was heaving where Grimmjow was. He looked between the rest of us and stepped over to me.

" Where is she?" he asked putting his spiritual pressure down on me. I stayed strong however.

" She's happy. Don't you want her to be happy?" I asked.

He looked at me angrily for quite some time then sighed. " Of course I want her to be happy. But she needs to know the truth. She needs to know that I would never hurt her like that. I need to see her Starrk," he paused and moved a hand to his chest, " There's this pain here every time I think about her," he said. I thought back to Kaori and what she said, the exact same thing. He held his chest the same way and sighed the same as well. They need to be together.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. " I know you didn't really hurt her but she is still really hurt by what you 'did'. She still loves you," I told him.

He looked up at me shocked then excited, " You talked to her?"

I smiled lightly at his childishness, " Yes we did. She misses all of us you know," I said.

He smiled happily and touched the area over his chest again. I haven't seen him smile once since she left. Ulquiorra was right, we need her, he needs her to get better. He was a sadistic, evil genius but he was human when she was here. He looked back at me with a pleading look. " Please Starrk, please take me to her," he said sadly.

I looked at the others and they all nodded in approval. I put a hand on his shoulder then said, " Let's go get her. Tomorrow I promise," I said. The others cheered happily and Aizen just put on a bigger smile.

" Glad everyone is happy. Now can you get this damn sword off of me?" Szayel said from the other side of the room. Aizen stepped over and removed it and said his apologies. We all quickly got together and made our plan. I briefly thought back to Kaori's smile with those kids. I'm sorry Kaori but Aizen needs you and you need him.


	65. Chapter 65

Normal POV

I woke up the next morning and sighed. I dreamed about Aizen last night. It's been so long since I've dreamed about him. I suppose it was because I talked about him with that stranger yesterday. I heard a light knock at the door, " Come in."

Hidan came in. " Hey you coming to breakfast or what?" he asked.

" Ya sorry I didn't sleep well last night," I said sitting up.

" Bad dream?" he asked.

" You could say that," I said stretching. Hidan came over and sat on the side of the bed.

" Hey Kaori I um wanted to ask you something," Hidan said.

I let out a loud yawn then said, " Go ahead." When I opened my eyes again Hidan was right in front of me. " Can you uh scoot back? I'm in my pajamas this is a little weird," I said nervously.

" I need to say this before Kakuzu gets to you," he muttered.

" What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

Hidan looked at me intensely then took my hand. " Kaori… I-"

Kakuzu burst in at that moment. " You ass hole! Don't even think about it!" he shouted then tackled Hidan off the bed. I smiled as I watched the two of them roll around on the ground. I grabbed my clothes, stepped into the bathroom, and changed. They were still wrestling when I came out so I went to breakfast. Just as I had finished eating the two of them came in.

" You guys done with your temper tantrum?" I asked with a light smile.

" Ya, ya whatever," Hidan said grumpily.

I let out a chuckle then stood up. " Are you two going to be joining me today?" I asked.

They both nodded and we left soon after. We all began a slow descent down the mountainside. " What are we doing today Kaori?" Kakuzu asked.

" I don't know. Maybe we could all just hang out together how does that sound?" I asked. They both nodded happily and I couldn't help but laugh at their eagerness. It was so nice here in the human world, so serene. I let out a happy sigh but then stopped. Spiritual pressure, I sense spiritual pressure. And it's closing in.

Hidan and Kakuzu had taken a couple more steps forward before they stopped and turned around. " Kaori what's wrong?" Kakuzu asked. Just then Grimmjow and Starrk appeared. In a split second, Grimmjow stabbed Hidan in the chest and Starrk shot a cero at Kakuzu's back. I stood there in complete shock. Grimmjow smiled his crazy smile and moved forward, leaving his zanpakuto buried in Hidan's chest.

" Heya Kaori! Miss me?" he asked. I stepped backwards; still astonished by everything that had just happened. I tripped and fell landing right on my butt. Grimmjow stood above me happily while Kakuzu and Hidan were still on the ground.

" I… I don't understand," I choked out.

" This game of hide and seek was fun but we finally found you," he said happily then bent down and picked me up by my arm, " Now you're coming with us," he said sternly.

Just then a now awake Hidan stabbed Grimmjow in the shoulder. " Get your fucking dirty ass paws off of her!" he shouted. Grimmjow dropped me in pain and I quickly got back up.

Kakuzu apparently used his hardening ability before the cero hit him and currently had Starrk in a choke hold against the side of the path. " Don't hurt them please!" I said.

" Is this guy Aizen?" Kakuzu asked, " He's got the brown hair and I would love more than anything to choke the life out of him right now."

" That's not him!" I shouted.

" I fucking stabbed you!" Grimmjow panted.

" Funny cuz I'm STABBING you" Hidan said happily. I don't understand how did they find me? That must mean that…

" Is he here?" I asked Grimmjow.

" He needs you Kaori. He-"

" You don't know what he did to me Grimmjow!" I said angrily. I put my hand over my chest and began panting. My heart started beating rapidly just thinking about seeing him again. No I can't, I can't see him again.

" Kaori," I looked up at Kakuzu, " Everything is going to be ok. We'll take care of these guys you head back to base," he said. I nodded and began running back up the mountain.

" Kaori!" I heard Starrk yell after me but I kept running. I had to get out of my gigai and get my zanpakuto. I clenched my fist angrily. I was going to stop him, stop these feelings in my heart. And the only way to do that was by killing him. I ran through the front door and into Pain's room.

" He's here!" I said out of breath. Pain simply nodded and got up. The others were in the dining room and Pain brought them to the front gate. I quickly changed and got ready for battle. I went to the gate just as Hidan and Kakuzu ran up.

" They brought friends so we had to fall back," Kakuzu said out of breath. Must be the rest of the espada I thought to myself. The two of them came over and stood next to me and waited. A few minutes later, Aizen came up over the mountain followed by the other espada. They stood a good distance away and it was just silent. As soon as Aizen's eyes met mine I felt a shiver go through me and my breath held up. Why was he looking at me sadly? Hidan put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me back. I relaxed in his grip but I saw Aizen's eyes harden at the sight.

" I'm sorry but she belongs to us, to me. Thank you for taking care of her but we need her back now," Aizen said stonily.

" Back the fuck off you piece of shit!" Hidan shouted. I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

" What my comrade means to say is: sorry but she is with us now," Pain said emotionlessly. It was silent again until Aizen snapped his fingers and the espada drew their blades. Kakuzu sighed and grabbed my hand.

" Come on," he said dragging me back through the house.

" Where are we going?" I asked confused. He remained silent until we got to a well in the backyard.

" You need to hide until this is over," Kakuzu said messing with the top of it.

" No you need me to fight," I said sternly. Kakuzu yanked the lid off of the well then set it on the side. He reached inside for something and pulled out a key. He then pulled his mask off and moved in front of me.

" We're going to stop them Kaori. I can't promise I'm going to let Aizen live but the others will be spared," he said.

" You can't stop Aizen without me he has hypnotic abilities and only I can see through them," I said sternly.

He paused and looked at me intensely. " Kaori you're the only woman I've ever cared about. I refuse to let that man hurt you again," he said then kissed me. My eyes widened in complete shock and I didn't even have time to react before he pulled away again." Do you trust me?" he asked.

I paused and looked deep into his eyes. " Yes," I said quietly.

" Good," Kakuzu said before pushing me back. I flipped over the edge of the well and fell with a splash into the water. I gasped when I rose back to surface and looked up. Kakuzu smiled down on me and put the key into one of the rocks. After he twisted it the water began to decline rapidly.

" Kakuzu!" I shouted reaching up but he put the top back on, leaving me in the darkness. I began going down the tubes of the well like a waterslide until it flushed out into a waterfall. I fell faster and faster until I hit the surface of a lake and as soon as I hit the water it was blackness.

Hidan POV

Kakuzu had just come back and nobody had moved since he and Kaori left. " Did she go?" I asked.

" I pushed her in," he said putting his mask back on. I laughed and Kakuzu chuckled. " I told her how I felt and kissed her," he said happily.

" You piece of shit," I said angrily. Kakuzu laughed at that. " What do you think you're going to die or something?"

Kakuzu shrugged, " I had to, just in case," he said simply. I looked down the line and picked out the one in front as Aizen.

" It's the leader," I said.

" I know," Kakuzu said.

" He must be pretty strong."

" Kaori says he has some kind of hypnotic power."

" Sounds fun," I said drawing out my scythe. The rest of the akatsuki prepared as well. Kakuzu released his creepy mask things, evening it up. And a few moments later the fight began. While Kakuzu's beasts kept a few of the others busy, we charged towards Aizen. Kakuzu launched his arm at Aizen using the strings, catching him by surprise, and then tied him up.

" You don't seem too tough to me," Kakuzu said tightening the strings. The man groaned under the pressure.

I put my scythe right against his throat. " I should slice you open right now for what you did to Kaori. Do you know how fucked up she is because of you? She was doing pretty fucking great until you came today. So why the hell shouldn't I kill you right now?" I asked him.

Aizen smiled and looked up at me. The next thing I knew a sword was going right through me. " Because I'm killing you," he whispered in my ear. I looked down, shocked, as I saw the man Kakuzu had tied up slowly disappeared. So this is what Kaori meant huh? " You touched Kaori. She is MINE," he said then wiggled his blade around.

I simply laughed and grabbed the blade in my chest. " Ya? Well THIS is mine now," I said then tried to hit him with my scythe. He let go of his sword and moved back. I pulled the sword out of my chest and moved next to Kakuzu. I looked at my scythe and smiled, seeing a bit of his blood at the end. I looked right at Aizen as I licked it off then took the blood from my oozing chest and made the pentagram in the ground. " Any last words?" I asked.

" Hidan stop," I heard Pain say.

I turned towards him and the others and saw the battle had come to a stand still. Half of us were at their blades and half of them were in our clutches. " If we kill this fucker then it's over," I said raising his own blade over my heart.

" And he will kill half our members," Pain said.

" Please just listen for one moment," Aizen said. I sighed angrily and put the blade down. " Thank you. Kaori believes I have wronged her but in honesty it was a huge misunderstanding. I need her back, I love her," he said.

" Tch. Why the fuck should we believe you!" I shouted, " Other people care about her too! This guy next to me cares about her, I care about her, what makes you any different!"

Aizen sighed and put his hand on his chest, " Because I can't live without her. I've been tortured these past few months without her voice, her face, everything about her. I need Kaori she makes me human. She's my soul," he said quietly. I looked at the way he touched his chest. Where have I seen that before? And then I remembered. It was Kaori. He had the same look in his eye as she did, held his chest the same way, his sigh, and even his voice. She still likes him, they both yearned for each other even after all this time.

" Ah fuck!" I shouted digging his blade into the earth. Jasshin damn it, it wasn't fair! What's so good about this cocky ass hole? He stepped over cautiously and grabbed his blade then sheathed it.

" Truce?" he asked holding out his hand.

" I'm not the leader he is," I said motioning over to Pain.

" But you're the one who cares about her most. You and him at least," he said between Kakuzu and I.

" Fine truce," I said not shaking his hand. The man chuckled and stepped back. Everyone relaxed, releasing each other's prisoners.

" Bring her to me," Aizen said.

" Pssh. Learn some Jasshin damn manners ass hole," I said crossing my arms.

Aizen sighed angrily. " PLEASE bring her to me," Aizen said gritting his teeth.

" Ya, ya come on," I said going down the path. I smiled to myself darkly. As soon as Kaori sees him, she's going to want him dead. She may unconsciously still love him, but no matter what he wronged her. And as soon as she asks, I'll step in and finish the job. I hope at least. Pick us Kaori, please.


	66. Chapter 66

Normal POV

I woke up abruptly, coughing out the water in my lungs. I turned onto my stomach, holding myself up with my arms, and coughed out the water. After gasping a few times I looked around at my surroundings. I was on the shore of a lake of a waterfall. I looked around more and saw forest all around me. I didn't know my way around this area meaning I could be lost for days. I moved so I was sitting up and breathed in a few more times. Aizen. Hidan and Kakuzu. Shit! I stood up quickly, too quickly, and fell back down. I have to stop Aizen he could kill them, all of them. I stood up slowly and breathed in a few more times. I'm good.

" Kaori" I heard a voice say. I turned slowly and saw Aizen followed by all the others.

_It's time Kaori_. What? Yoru no Kage? _End it, end him right here. Save the world and get rid of that weight in your chest._ He was right.

" Kaori please just listen to me ok?" Aizen said calmly moving forward.

" No!" I shouted. " This ends now!" I slowly pulled out my zanpakuto, sheath in all, and held it in front of me, one hand on each end. I had never used my shikai before but I felt the pose for its release coming to me.

" Kaori don't do this," Aizen said pulling out his own zanpakuto. He began charging forward. I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling the words coming to me.

" Terrorize: Yoru no Kage," I said calmly then felt the power overcome me.

Aizen POV

" Terrorize: Yoru no Kage," she said slowly. It was too late. I was thrown back from the mass of spiritual pressure coming off of her because of her release. When I finally skidded to a stop I looked up and saw her reiatsu. It was a rainbow of colors, just like her eyes. It was almost as if each was it's own pressure. Slowly it died down leaving Kaori and her new blade. It was a black bokken sword, the sheath now sitting on her back. I got into defensive position, not knowing at all what to expect.

Kaori was there one moment then gone the next. I felt the kick to the side but I didn't even see Kaori as she hit me. I flew through several trees until I finally landed at one with a loud crack. I blinked and held up my sword just in time to block her attack. She's so much stronger and faster than ever before. I looked into her eyes and they were dark and glazed over. She smiled at me very creepily then leaned over the sword and bit my neck. What the hell? As she pulled away my skin came with it, all of the skin from my neck up, like unwrapping a birthday present. I screamed in agony as she happily chomped upon my flesh then blinked. I was back to normal but Kaori had raised her blade, aiming for a finishing strike. I jumped away leaving a large gash down the middle of my chest but still avoided the finishing blow. I shunpoed a good distance and hid.

What the hell just happened? I looked down and saw the wound was fairly substantial. Kaori had put me in some kind of temporary hypnosis. What was her zanpakuto incantation? Terrorize. Fear? She used some kind of fear hypnosis? But what about the strength and agility? I didn't have time to think as I sensed her coming. I quickly spun around and stabbed her in the shoulder. " I'm sorry Kaori," I said. But she was gone a split second later. I felt another kick in the back and I flew forward the way I came. I landed hard on the ground.

" Did I forget to mention I'm a shunpo master? Meaning I can use utsusemi, moving so fast that there is a clone like being in my place," she said darkly from a branch above.

I rolled over onto my back and smiled up at her. " You didn't. But that's how things always are with you, surprises and mysteries," I said smiling and getting back up again. " Now are you going to let me talk or-" I began. She jumped down and began swiping at me again. Each of her strikes was well thought out and strong. I could hardly prepare myself for the next one. I never knew she was this powerful. There was only one other person on this level: me. I tried to use my hypnosis on her but those eyes of hers saw right through it.

" That old trick? You must know I'm better than that," Kaori said smirking.

" An oldie but a goodie," I said trying to sound confident but the more we fought the more fearful I became of her. We collided again and this time my vision was my blade disintegrating and her blade slicing my head off. I blinked and saw Kaori give me an upper cut with her fist, making me fly through the air. Before I could even begin falling she was up in the air with me. She raised her leg and gave me the hardest kick yet. In a matter of seconds I was in a crater in the ground. Pain, pain everywhere. I turned to the side and spat out some blood. I saw Kaori land gracefully on the edge then stroll right down to me. She got on top and straddled me, blade against my throat. I smiled and laughed at the situation.


	67. Chapter 67

Normal POV

Such… power. I have never felt anything like this. Aizen was moving like a tortoise comparatively. It took only a few minutes for me to beat Aizen to a pulp. I looked down into the crater I put him in and winced. He didn't look too good and I did it to him. I clenched my fists and moved down. Let's end this now. I quickly got on top of him and held my blade to his throat. He looked up at me and began laughing. " I don't see anything funny about this," I said darkly.

" We were in this same position not too long ago. You amazed me with your power and then you straddled me with a blade to my throat. Except this time I don't think Sui-Feng is going to save me," he said smiling.

" Don't joke about your demise! I'm ending this right now," I said applying more pressure. He sighed, closed his eyes, and relaxed. " What that's it? No smart ass reply or flirtatious remark?" I asked.

" If anyone should kill me it should be you. I've always thought you were incredibly smart and strong. And beautiful. Everything about you is amazing. You're the only person I think is stronger than me. Besides, it seems suitable the one person in the world who means more to me than anything should end my life," he opened his eyes briefly and looked me dead in the eye, " I love you Kaori. I'm nothing without you. If it would make you happy again, take the pain away, then do it," he said then closed his eyes again.

I tightened my grip on the blade and got ready. I looked down on him and studied his face for the last time. That slicked back hair and his chiseled features. I shook my head and pulled the blade away, holding it like I would impale him at any moment. His words went through my mind and I felt myself shaking. He said he loved me and I wanted to believe him, I wanted to believe him so bad. My heart was aching, yearning for him. And the way he said it felt so real. I could save the world right now and get rid of this pain in my chest. I looked down on him carefully and saw he was opening his eyes again in confusion, wondering why I hadn't killed him yet.

His eyes, those eyes that I loved. I raised the blade higher and stabbed at the target. I hit the spot next to Aizen's head, making the ground my sheath. I bent my head over and began breathing heavily. " Damn you! Why can't I kill you? What have you done to me!" I shouted into my hands. I tore at my hair in frustration.

Why, why did it have to be him? Why does he affect me so? I felt Aizen just barely stroke my arm. " Don't cry, please don't cry," he said.

" What the hell are you talking about? I haven't cried for years, all my tears are gone I-" I began but as I looked down on him I saw small water drops hitting his chest. I felt my face and indeed there were tears. Oh Aizen what have you done to me? I missed you so much. Aizen began leaning up but I shoved him back down. " Stay down!" I said between cries. No he still hurt me, he was still bad.

Aizen slowly put his hand on my wrist and took my hands off of his chest. He began cautiously leaning up again and I tried to push him back but he held both my wrists away. Once he had me up against his chest he released my wrists and hugged me tightly. " Kaori it's ok, it's going to be ok Kaori," he whispered.

" It's not!" I sobbed. " You hurt me so bad! I've been in so much pain since that day. All because of you! My heart hurts Aizen you broke it," I sobbed into his chest.

He stroked the back of my head and set his head on top of mine. " I know I saw it on the tapes," he said. We stayed that way for a few minutes. He then gently pulled away. " Kaori look at me," he said. I looked up into his eyes. " I know there's no way for me to prove it but this is the truth: I didn't use that stupid potion on you. Gin gave it to me and I should have thrown it away then and there but I forgot about it and left it in my pocket. I would never, ever do that to you Kaori. Doing something like that would make me no better than those men that hurt you the first time. I told you before that I couldn't prove it but please believe me. I would never hurt you Kaori," he said sincerely.

" How do I know? How do I know you aren't lying to me?" I asked hoarsely.

Aizen sighed and looked away for a minute in thought. He turned back to me and looked at me seriously. " Because I love you," he said softly.

I looked into his eyes and saw the truth in them. " Do you promise?" I asked.

Aizen smiled and wiped the last of the tears away and cupped my face. " I swear on my life," he said smiling happily.

I smiled, so incredibly happy and hugged him to me tightly. I missed this, I missed you Aizen. My chest felt so light again, the dark weight completely gone. I wanted this moment to last forever. Aizen gently pushed me back and smiled equally as happy down on me. He took my face with one hand and cupped it gently again. He moved in slowly, making sure I knew what he was doing, and grazed my lips. I closed my eyes and smiled, knowing what he was going to do. I felt him collide with my lips only a second later. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. A few passionate minutes later I pulled away out of breath and put my forehead against his. " I should have talked to you before I left to make sure. I just felt so hurt and betrayed that I felt like I had to run away from it. I'm so sorry," I said.

Aizen leaned back in for a quick kiss then pulled back again. " That doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're back in my arms again," Aizen said smiling.

I smiled back and began kissing him again. " Do we get a hello or a thank you?" I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Grimmjow and the others standing there. I quickly stood up and ran over to him, tackling him in a hug. The others closed in around us for a group hug.

" Of course you get a thank you. How did you guys even find me anyways?" I asked. Szayel stepped out and made a small wave. " Duh," I said making the others laugh.

" We actually came to see ya the other day," Nnoitra said.

" What are you talking about?" I asked.

" Szayel completed the arrancar gigai project," Ulquiorra said emotionlessly. I thought it over and my eyes widened.

" You were those guys yesterday?" I asked. They all nodded happily and I laughed, " Should have noticed that I suppose." I looked back over at Aizen and saw he was lying back down in pain. " Aizen!" I shouted. I ran back over to him and saw the wound I made on his chest was pretty deep and he was beginning to bleed badly.

" You're so strong Kaori you almost killed me," he said smiling. I tore off my sleeves and put them on the wound.

" This is bad you need Szayel," I said. Just then Kakuzu came over. " Kakuzu?" I asked shocked and confused.

He bent down next to Aizen and took off my bloody sleeves and looked over the wound. He pulled up the sleeve on his arm and his strings came out. He then began stitching up the wound, making Aizen wince, but stop the bleeding. " That should be good for now," Kakuzu said monotonely. I reached over and touched the top of his hand. He turned and looked over at me sadly. I picked Aizen, not him.

I smiled my best smile then said, " Thank you."

He looked at me with happier eyes and leaned in for a hug. " I'm just glad you're happy," he said quietly.

He pulled away and I sighed. " I can't stay here Kakuzu. I need to be… with my own kind," I said.

Kakuzu sighed as well. " I know. Humans with humans and spirits with spirits or whatever the hell you are," he said with a smile and I laughed. " Just stay tonight. Your friends can rest up and we can get one more day with you."

I nodded and looked over at the espada. " Does that sound good guys?" I asked. They all gave the thumbs up and the akatsuki nodded. I wrapped Aizen's arm around my shoulder and we began our trek back up the mountain. I kept looking at him from the corner of my eye and saw he was just watching me with a light smile. When we got back to the front door Pain stopped all of us.

" You can all eat dinner and spend the night. Each of you will have your own rooms to spend the night in. There will be no intermingling after bed time," he said looking right at Aizen, " Understood?" he said sternly. The espada all grumbled in approval and we stepped inside. Everyone was shown to a room and I brought Aizen to his. I set him down on the bed and went to the closest drawer for clothes but Aizen yanked me back and onto his lap.

" Hey what are you ah!" I started but Aizen began to nibble my neck. He paused and moved to my hair, inhaling deeply.

" You look great in red and black. Maybe I'll change the uniforms," Aizen whispered in my ear. I was going to respond but he started nibbling down my ear to my neck. All I could now was bite my lip and close my eyes in enjoyment. He slid the material on my shoulder down and started kissing there as well. When he got to my bra strap he bit it with his teeth, pulled it back a little, then let go making a nice snapping noise and making me gasp. I felt him smile against my skin because of my reaction and then he kissed my shoulder softly. " I missed you so much Kaori," he whispered huskily.

" I did too but you can't nyaah" I moaned out as he began attacking my soft spot. " You-You can't do this mmm," I moaned as he continued.

I felt him smile against my skin. " I think you like it," he whispered deviously. He moved his head against my own and rubbed it for a moment, almost like a pet would. " I've missed this, the feeling of your skin and the moans you make for me. You were amazing that night."

I blushed then said, " Really? I just kind of laid there and well you… you know."

Aizen chuckled then whispered, " Trust me you were perfect. Just how I wanted you to be, beautiful and innocent. In fact you were so wonderful that I need you. Right now."

He began attacking my sweet spot again, making me gasp and fall back against him, giving him easier access to the rest of my neck. His hands moved to the tie on my kimono and began playing with it. " Aizen stop it-it's almost dinner time. That means-" I began. Just then Hidan and Kakuzu burst through the door angrily.

" It's time for dinner," Hidan said through gritted teeth. The two of them dragged me out of Aizen's lap and down the hallway. I turned back and saw Aizen was pissed making me laugh. " Get changed you're a fucking mess," Hidan said outside my room.

I looked down at my tattered uniform and chuckled. " Ok, Ok calm down I'm getting changed right now," I said.

" See you at dinner," Kakuzu said pulling a cursing Hidan away. I changed into a fresh akatsuki colored kimono and headed for dinner. I got to the dining room and saw the two groups were standing on either side of the table, glaring at each other angrily. Well this was sufficiently awkward. I coughed and sat in my usual seat. Grimmjow grabbed the chair next to me on one side and Hidan on the other.

" I always sit next to Kaori, back off," Grimmjow said between gritted teeth.

" That's my chair so you should back the fuck off," Hidan said. They both glared at each other and then Hidan tried to lunge at Grimmjow but Kakuzu held him back. Grimmjow stuck out his tongue and Hidan started shouting profanities while Kakuzu held onto him for dear life.

(haha... my profile pic)

Aizen strolled in just then and happily sat in the seat being argued over. It became silent, the only noise a stray cricket outside. They both began yelling at Aizen now. Aizen turned around and used his death glare and exerted a bit of spiritual pressure. They both gulped and stepped back. I chuckled and Aizen turned back to me and smiled.

Soon after everyone calmly mingled and sat down. It was fun watching them all getting along now. I felt something under the table and I looked down. Aizen was stroking my leg. I looked over and saw he was eating happily, pretending like nothing was happening. I glared at him and swatted his hand off then began eating again. A moment later he put it back and more forcefully grabbed my leg then moved his hand farther down my inner thigh. I blushed crimson and bent over my plate to hide it. " Oi, oi hands on table dick head," Hidan said from across the table.

Aizen paused, sighed angrily, and put his hand on the table. " It's fine," he said smiling again, " I can wait until we get home. Then I can do whatever I want with no interruptions."

I choked on my food and looked over at a smirking Aizen. " I'm sitting right here you know," I said angrily. Aizen simply smiled and went back to his food. I grumbled and went back to mine. Soon dinner was over and we all headed for bed. I got to my room and opened the door just as Aizen calmly walked by with a smirk. I know that face, that's his scheming face. I gulped just as Hidan and Kakuzu came by.

" He's between our rooms. If he makes even a peep I'm going to tie him to the bed," Hidan said. I laughed and Hidan smirked before walking away. Kakuzu and I stood there looking into each other's eyes.

" I'm sorry about uh earlier today," he said scratching the back of his head.

" It's ok. You were just acting out because of the situation," I said.

He paused then pulled me into a tight hug then said, " It wasn't just the situation. I really do like you Kaori. You can stay if you want, you don't have to go back with them."

I hugged him back for a moment then sighed and pulled away. " I'm sorry Kakuzu but he's the one. I need him and he needs me," I said with a light smile.

Kakuzu sighed sadly and nodded, " Ya I know," he said with a small smile. He patted me on the head then said, " See you tomorrow."

I nodded and he walked away. I stepped into my room and closed the door. I briefly thought back to that look Aizen gave me. No he wouldn't try anything, would he? I shook it off and stepped into the shower then got changed. I was about to go to bed when I jumped at the sound of the window hitting the wall. Didn't I close that? I stepped over and looked outside. It was starting to rain and there was some lightning and thunder. I sighed and closed the window. I stepped back over and began turning off the lights. Just as I had turned off the last one, I was pushed against the wall with great force. There was a flash of lightning and I saw Aizen's face. " Aizen what are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

I could feel his smirk then he replied, " Did you really think I would leave you alone tonight? I thought you knew me better. I'm a rule breaker, don't you know that?" he asked. He moved forward and began delicately kissing my neck and chest.

" Pain said mmm Pain said everyone sleeps in their own room," I said between pants.

Aizen paused and moved next to my ear. " Well then it's a good thing we won't be sleeping tonight, will we?" he whispered.

I blushed bright red at the comment as he began to nibble on my ear, " We- We can't," I barely got out as he continued. I put my shaking arms on his shoulders and clutched the fabric there tightly, trying to suppress the moan I wanted to let out.

I felt Aizen's smile against my skin then he whispered, " You say no but your body says yes."

" Shut up you pervert," I panted making Aizen laugh. He paused for a moment and simply leaned against me.

" I love you Kaori. I missed you. I missed you so much," he whispered.

" Don't think sweet talking me will get you anywhere," I said smiling but knowing he truly meant what he said.

Aizen chuckled darkly then leaned back in to whisper, " Oh I wasn't planning on using words to get you."

He then leaned in and kissed me aggressively. My eyes widened at the attack and my mouth opened in shock. Aizen took that moment to slip his tongue in. As the kiss got deeper Aizen used the moment to pull out my hair tie. He paused and moved to my hair, inhaling the scent and I felt him shudder in pleasure. He then went back to kissing me and quickly undid the knot of my kimono, sliding his hands under the material and rubbing his hands up my stomach until he reached my chest where he began grabbing my breasts. I turned to the side and let out a loud moan I was previously suppressing, making Aizen chuckle happily then continue his work. " Don't mmm don't do this," I whispered hoarsely.

" Don't fight it," he spoke softly against my skin, thumbing a scar on my hip.

" We told Pain-"

" You told Pain. I didn't say anything," he said smiling. His tongue began dancing across my neck and his hands slid behind my back, fumbling with the clasp of my bra. He slid off my kimono and my bra then began tracing his hands up and down my back, feeling the contours of my back. I was panting heavily now, pleasure everywhere his hands touched. His hands slid back to the front and his mouth went lower. I couldn't do anything except moan now, my grip on him growing tighter and tighter. My will was slowly breaking and Aizen felt it. I fell against him and wrapped my arms around his neck, the pleasure overcoming me. It had been so long since we kissed or at least touched each other in this way. Because of that the sensations right now were magnified by ten. In a swift motion, Aizen swept me off my feet and set me down on the bed. Lightning flashed and I saw he was taking off his shirt.

I felt him get on the bed then hover over me. The lightning flashed again and I saw his smiling face looking down on me. He brushed the hair out of my face and kissed me gently. He pulled away just a little and put his forehead against mine. " Kaori?"

" Yes?"

" Remember the last time? How we slowly took our time and I treated you like a treasure?" he asked huskily.

" Yes?" I asked slightly scared.

He leaned down into my ear and whispered, " Sorry but I can't hold back this time." And before I could even respond he smashed his lips against mine and began his assault.


	68. Chapter 68

Warm, so warm. Everything was so warm. This feeling in my chest and the object I was lying against. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was wrapped up in Aizen's arms, my head on his chest. Last night… oh my god last night! How many times did we... and he... and I... ah! I blushed deeper at each memory that came back. He moved my body in ways I didn't think was possible. I smiled and looked up at him, his calm sleeping face. He sent me over the edge in pleasure to the point I thought I was going to go mad.

I slowly got up and gasped in pain, falling back down. Everything below my hips was in agony. And then I remembered how many times we did it last night. In fact I lost count. I looked back up at him and growled. I vaguely remember a point where I said I couldn't handle any more but Aizen took that as asking him to fuck me to the point where I was seeing stars. A moment later he twitched and opened his eyes. He smiled and put his hand against my face. " Good morning," Aizen said happily.

" I hate you," I said.

He looked at me confused, " I don't understand."

" I can't move," I said between gritted teeth. He smirked and began lightly tracing his hand around my tattoo.

" You didn't complain last night after the third time you screamed my name and your-"

" Enough!" I said, stopping him from saying anything dirty. He smiled, amused, leaned forward and kissed my forehead. He then laid back again, closing his eyes, and sighed happily.

" If it makes you feel any better I'm pretty achy too," he said with a playful smile.

" Ya whatever sex maniac," I said stretching. I looked back at his chest and frowned. The stitches were still there from yesterday. The stitches I caused. I reached up and ran my hand down them. Aizen opened his eyes at the action. "I'm so sorry" I said sadly.

Aizen smiled widely though. " You were incredible yesterday. I always knew you were powerful but I never thought you could kill me! And your shikai, do you know what you did to me?" he asked.

" I don't know really. One moment I was clashing swords with you then the next you were screaming in agony," I said thoughtfully.

" You don't want to know. Let's just say I don't even fully comprehend its power. What does your bankai do?" he asked.

" I don't know. I've never used it before. In fact I had never used my shikai before yesterday," I said.

Aizen smiled and let out a light laugh. " I'm glad I was your first," he said with a smile.

I laughed at his comment and stretched again, finally ready to get out of bed. I very carefully and slowly got up. As I stood at the edge of the bed I let a low moan.

" What's wrong?" Aizen asked concerned. He looked down and his eyes widened. The… evidence of our extremely hot night was dripping out down my leg. I looked over and glared at him.

" I HATE YOU," I said gritting my teeth.

" Kaori… that's so hot," Aizen said crawling forward.

" Don't. You. Dare" I said with my best angry face.

He leaned forward and gave me a quick peck. " I think it's time for breakfast, I'm hungry," he said before yanking me back onto the bed.

Hidan POV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and I looked out the window. I threw a kunai and hit one, ending the happiness. What a good way to start the morning. I threw on my clothes and stretched. Urgh Kaori was leaving today. I hate that fucking dick head. I trudged over to Kakuzu's room and knocked then entered. " Come on its time for breakfast," I yawned out. Kakuzu was already awake and ready to go. We walked to that ass hole Aizen's room and knocked.

" Wakey, wakey ass hole," I said knocking loudly. No response. " Talk about a lazy ass," I said opening the door. Kakuzu and I walked in and saw nobody was there. The bed was made as if no one had slept in it and the window was open. Kakuzu and I looked at each other.

" Kaori!" we both shouted. We ran down the hall and stopped in front of her room.

" Maybe she's still asleep and we're overreacting," Kakuzu said. There was a loud moan just then.

" Damn it! Not only does he get her but he fucks her in our house? This fucking sucks," I said stomping my foot. Because of the paper-thin walls you could hear everything. We heard the pants get faster and faster and I swear I could hear the skin slapping together. Kaori's moans got louder and louder and I smiled to myself. " Well I guess this isn't too bad," I said dreamily.

" You're disgusting," Kakuzu said. Just then Grimmjow came out from next-door yawning. He began walking towards the dining room but stopped when he saw us. He listened for a moment then laughed.

" Damn they're at it again? You would have thought last night was enough," he said smiling.

" They were at it last night?" Kakuzu asked.

" Ya like all night and I'm not kidding. Literally didn't sleep at all," he said and yawned again, " You guys need new walls it was like I was in the room."

" How loud were they?" I asked.

Grimmjow gave a crazy grin then said, " I got a hard on just from her voice."

I laughed and grabbed his shoulder, " This, this is my man. See I'm not as bad as him," I said to Kakuzu.

" Yeah you two were made for each other. Twins separated at birth," Kakuzu said sarcastically. At last Kaori screamed his name and a few moments later Aizen shouted hers.

It was silent for a few moments and then there was the sound of skin hitting skin. Not in a sexual way however more like fists hitting skin. " I told you not to and you did anyways you piece of shit!" Kaori shouted. Ah she was hitting him.

" Gah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Aizen replied but he was also laughing. There was a loud thump and Kaori groaned.

" I literally can't walk now. I hate you!" she shouted. We all looked at each other and covered our mouths, holding in the laughter.

" I guess I'll just have to carry you," Aizen said huskily.

" Don't you fucking waah!" Kaori shouted. Aizen must have picked her up. " Put me down! Hey don't touch there don't-" she began but was cut off by most likely the bathroom door closing. We all began hysterically laughing to the point we were crying.

" She's going to kill him isn't she?" I asked.

" No but things don't look good for him," Grimmjow said. I smiled to myself and laughed happily. What a nice good bye present.


	69. Chapter 69

Normal POV

I left the room angrily and slammed the door. That ass hole! I was hobbling! But it did feel quite nice. I shook the thought away and sat down in the dining room. I heard Grimmjow chuckling and I gave him my best death glare. He immediately silenced but then laughed when Aizen came in. I looked over and saw he had a black eye. I smiled happily at that and began eating. After breakfast, Kakuzu looked over and healed Aizen's eye and I got changed. When I came back out everyone was waiting at the front gate.

So this was it huh? I sighed and moved next to Hidan and Kakuzu. " It's time," I said quietly. They both nodded and we stood there quietly. " I'm going to have to take my spiritual pressure back."

" But that means…" Kakuzu began.

" You won't be able to see us, to see me anymore," I said.

" This fucking sucks you know that?" Hidan said.

" Life's not fair," I said. I concentrated and sucked my reiatsu back in. " Can you see them?" I said motioning to the espada. They shook their heads no.

" Here," I said handing him the glove. Hidan held it for a moment and sighed then put it on. " If it makes you feel any better I'm leaving the body behind."

" Great we get to keep the lifeless version of you," Kakuzu said frustrated.

I sighed and hugged both of them tightly then let go. Hidan looked at me angrily then pushed me out. Before the gigai could fall, Kakuzu caught it. They looked around I saw that they couldn't see me. Kakuzu looked down on the lifeless gigai and I saw he had tears in his eyes. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He felt his cheek and looked around then smiled. I whacked Hidan upside the head.

" Ah damn it! That's my good bye Kaori huh?" Hidan asked the sky and I laughed. I walked back over to Aizen and nodded. He opened the senkaimon and I stepped through with the others. I looked up at the night sky and sighed with a light smile. I actually missed the never-ending night and crescent moon of Hueco Mundo. We all walked back through the front door and down the winding halls of Las Noches.

" Seems nothings changed," I said tracing one of the white walls.

" You've changed though," Aizen said.

" Really?" I asked.

" Yes you're even more beautiful," he said smiling.

" Like I said, nothings changed," I said annoyed. Aizen just laughed at my reply. The others broke off to do their own thing while Aizen and I turned the next corner.

I saw Akemi and Ren making me smile. Ren saw me first and his eyes widened and he dropped the book he was holding. Akemi turned around and she looked incredibly shocked. " K-Kaori-san?" she asked hoarsely.

" Hey Akemi," I said. She ran over and jumped at me. For once I caught her and she began crying against my shoulder. She went limp and fell to the floor, pulling me down with her.

" K-Kaori-san I missed you. We all missed you so much!" she sobbed.

" I know I'm sorry," I whispered and rubbed her back. Ren came over and sat down next to me with a big smile. Akemi pulled back and looked at me angrily through her puffy eyes.

" Don't you EVER leave again," she said. I was about to reply but Aizen picked me up.

" Don't worry Akemi I'm not going to let that happen," he said. Akemi simply smiled and nodded and Ren helped her back up then they walked away.

" Ok you can put me down now," I told Aizen.

" Who said I wanted to put you down?" he asked smirking. He carried me back down the halls until we got to the southern tower roof. He set me down and we both sat there quietly. I looked over and saw Aizen was staring out into the desert emotionlessly. I reached over and touched the top of his hand. He turned back and smiled at my action then got serious again. " Kaori I was being serious earlier when I said that I'm not letting you leave again. I literally can't let that happen again," he said seriously.

" I don't understand," I said.

" Kaori I… I went crazy without you. I… did some bad things," he said looking away.

" What happened?" I asked

" I just got so angry and I had to let it out. It started as simply sparring with the arrancar but that wasn't enough. I… slaughtered them, by the dozen. It got to the point where no one would even come near me. I was so mad about how everything had happened. How it was my fault. And there was this… ache in my chest that just wouldn't go away," he said.

I looked over wide-eyed. " An ache?" I asked.

" A pain in my chest. Every time I thought about you it would come back. I'd rub the area over my heart as if that would help but in the end I would just hold my chest and sigh," he said. He felt the exact same as me. We were both feeling literally the exact same the whole time.

" It was the same for me," I said smiling and laughing just a little. Aizen looked back at me surprised then smiled as well. He reached over and pulled me into his lap as we looked over the desert.

" So what did you do while in the world of the living?" Aizen asked. I told him all the stories of my travels. The world of the living was truly an incredible place. It was the exact opposite of the soul society. I loved it there. Aizen and I sat up there for hours just talking. It was so nice simply just being in his presence again. Before I knew it I was yawning, time for sleep.

" Come on let's go to sleep I'm tired," I said getting up.

" If that's what you really want," Aizen said deviously.

" No, no, no! You did it all night last night and again this morning. I need sleep ok?" I said annoyed.

Aizen simply smiled his devious smile and followed me down the tower and back to the room. Everything appeared to have been left the same. I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. I set my clothes on the counter and began to undress. When I reached for my clothes they were gone. I turned and saw Aizen standing in the doorway holding my pajamas with a happy smirk. " Who needs pajamas anyways," he asked.

" Give those back!" I shrieked and covered myself. I stepped forward and reached for the clothes but Aizen put them behind his back, his smiling growing by the minute. I reached behind him but in a swift movement Aizen dropped the pajamas and then wrapped me up in his arms tightly.

" Sorry but we won't be sleeping tonight either," he said huskily before attacking my lips and bringing me to the bed.


	70. Chapter 70

I woke up the next morning to a gentle shaking. No 5 more minutes please. " Kaori come on it's time to wake up," I heard a soft voice say.

" Fuck off," I mumbled. I was exhausted from lack of sleep and from 'exercising' too much last night. I felt a hand skim along my back, tracing the contours.

" If you don't wake up I'll start going lower," the voice said. The hand began to slide centimeter by centimeter down my back. I groaned and flipped over.

" Why don't you ever listen to what I ask?" I asked Aizen slowly waking up.

" I do listen I just don't follow what you ask of me," he said.

" What time is it?" I asked.

" 3 pm sleepy head," he said smiling.

" I don't care I needed it. And whose fault is that?" I asked opening my eyes.

" I'd say it was a combined effort."

" Combined? I remember saying no."

" For the first minute."

" Ya but that's because you started…" I began but realized what I was about to say.

" Because I was touching you in ways that made you gasp and moan for more?"

" I hate you."

" I love you too. Now come on you should walk around a bit," Aizen said putting my clothes on the bed. I sat up, yawned, and stretched. When I opened my eyes again I saw Aizen was happily staring at my aked body, primarily my boobs.

" You're lucky I'm too tired to hit you," I said getting out of bed.

" I'm not opposed to hitting," he said then smacked my ass. I yelped and turned around making Aizen laugh. I grabbed my clothes and yanked them on.

" I'm starved I'm going to get something to eat," I said crossly.

" Actually no you need to save your appetite for dinner," Aizen said.

" Dinner?"

" Yes. As an apology for my 'aggressiveness' in bed lately I thought we could go out tonight."

" On a date?"

" Yes. Does that sound nice?" I smiled and nodded. " Now go take a shower and get ready," Aizen said. I nodded and went to the bathroom. I took a long shower and got out. I saw some clothes were on the counter. It was skirt, a cami, and a button up sweater. I quirked my eyebrow but put it on. When I stepped back out I saw Aizen was in pants, a collared shirt, and a jacket.

" Ok where are we going?" I asked.

" It's a surprise," he said taking my hand. He opened a senkaimon and we stepped through to a dock just before sunset. We walked down a while until we turned and looked at a large sailboat.

" Wow that ones beautiful," I said looking up at the tall sails.

" I'm glad you like it," he said. I turned slowly and saw Aizen was smiling down on me.

" You bought a boat!" I shouted.

" Calm down I rented it for the night," he said. He took my hand and we stepped on board the vessel.

" You planned this is in one day?" I asked.

" It wasn't that hard," he said simply.

" When did you learn to sail?" I asked

" I didn't. There's an arrancar in the back steering."

" Where did he learn to sail?"

" Can you just trust me?" Aizen asked making me laugh. There were cushioned seats at the front that Aizen and I moved towards. Aizen sat down first and I was going to sit down beside him but he pulled me into his lap instead. I looked up to glare at him but instead blushed at his soft and caring smile. As soon as we sat the boat began to sail away. I smiled as I watched the sun setting in the distance and the felt wind against my face. I laid back against him and sighed in happiness.

" Ok you're forgiven," I said with a light smile.

" That was fast," Aizen said.

" I never said I was mad at you. In fact I… like it but-"

" What was that? Can you say that again?" Aizen asked.

I sighed angrily and Aizen laughed. I turned around so I was straddling his lap and looked at him seriously. " My first experience was… horrible. More horrible than you could imagine. So when you asked for me in that way I was scared. Scared of more pain but also scared that I would not… perform well enough for you and you'd hate me for it. But now, knowing that you want me even more and given the… pleasure you make me feel makes my heart soar," I said. Aizen smiled and leaned forward for a kiss but I put a finger over his lips. " At the same time though we can't keep doing it all the damn time. I'm tired, exhausted, and I need a break. You used to do it with a different girl every night. A different girl. One girl can't handle day after day of sex all the time ok?" I asked.

" I don't know…" Aizen said thoughtfully but he was smiling jokingly.

" Do I need to convince you to let me have my way?" I asked smiling and wrapping my arms around neck, running my fingers in his hair and massaging his head.

" I think you will," he said with his usual smirk.

" You're so bad," I whispered while slowly moving in towards his lips.

" I know. But that's why you love me," he replied right before our lips met. Oh how I missed this. I missed him so much. He's the only one who can make me feel this way, the only one for me. I pulled away, slightly out of breath, but smiling a moment later.

" And?" I asked

" I think we can work something out," he replied smiling. I laughed and leaned down again for a quick kiss. The boat began to pick up speed, turning the gentle breeze into large gusts of wind. My hair began to whip about and I held it down. Aizen held up a hair tie with a knowing smile.

" Thank you," I said taking it and turning around.

" Here let me," he said. I sat forward and he put my hair up in a ponytail. I sighed happily at seeing the setting sun again. Suddenly I felt a cold sensation against my neck. I looked down and saw it was a pearl necklace. I turned back shocked to a smiling Aizen.

" I-I can't-" I began but there was a finger on my lips.

" You can and you will. My last necklace for you was taken in your arrest. I knew I would get you another one and I thought this was the optimum time," Aizen said.

I sighed in defeat but then smiled lightly and touched the necklace. " Thank you," I whispered.

" I'd give anything to you my love," Aizen said then leaned down and kissed me. We stayed in each other's embrace and watched the sunset as we flew by on the sailboat. Soon we ended up in a small lagoon just as the moon had begun to rise. The ship's anchor hit the water with a loud splash, our destination it seems. We sat in happy silence until the mysterious arrancar driver appeared and bowed then left in a garganta.

" What's going on? Don't we need him to take us back?" I asked.

" We're spending the night here," Aizen said.

I twitched angrily then replied, " I said I needed a break."

Aizen held up his hands defensively then replied, " I won't do it I swear. It's just dinner then bed. Speaking of which it's dinner time."

I sighed and got up, hoping not to fall for his traps. He took my hand and led me to the back of the boat where a candle light dinner had been set up. There was some quiet music playing as we sat at the table. " Ok fine you win. This is pretty nice," I said taking a bite of the food.

" I did pretty good for only a day of planning didn't I?" he asked smiling

" Ya, ya whatever," I said with a light smile on my face. This really was nice, very nice. I raised my glass of wine and clinked with Aizen's. " Cheers."

" Cheers" Aizen replied. After sufficiently stuffing our faces we sat back at the front of the boat relaxing. " Are you ready for bed?" Aizen asked with a yawn.

" What? We're on the ocean and we're not going to swim?" I asked.

Aizen rubbed his chin thoughtfully. " That does sound nice. But I didn't bring swimsuits unfortunately," he said.

" We can just swim in our undergarments," I said standing and stretching.

" I thought girls didn't like when boys saw them in their panties," Aizen said smiling.

" You know I never got that. I mean they strut around in a bikini but then they say 'whoa I'm in an outfit that covers the exact same amount look away'? No, I'm not like other girls in case you haven't noticed," I said while unbuttoning my sweater. It had gotten cold earlier so I had to button it.

" For the record this was your idea," Aizen said smiling. Soon both Aizen and I had undressed and we were standing on the edge of the boat. " It looks cold," he said unsure.

" I know," I said giddily, " Ok on the count of three. One…two…-"

" Wait how will we get back on?" Aizen asked hurriedly.

I looked over and saw he was staring into the dark abyss worriedly. I laughed at his fear then said, " There's a ladder on the back alright?"

" But it's so dark out now what if-" he began but I pushed him off the boat and into the water. He rose back to the surface with a gasp while I was on the floor of the boat hysterically laughing.

" T-too good!" I said between laughs.

" Get your ass in here it's freezing," Aizen replied coldly. I got up and stepped to the other side of the boat then ran across and jumped into the water with a loud splash. I rose to the surface shivering.

" It's f-f-freezing," I said through chattering teeth.

" I told you," Aizen said rubbing his arms. I smiled at him then began splashing. He splashed back and we playfully swam around the boat for a while. I swam towards the beach of the lagoon and collapsed on the sand in exhaustion from so much swimming, Aizen not far behind. He collapsed next to me panting and we both began slowly laughing until it broke into hysterics. What we were laughing about nobody would know not even us. Soon it died down and then we were just staring at the stars.

" I suppose that was one of the things I missed about Hueco Mundo," I said out loud.

" What was?" Aizen asked.

" I love the stars here but I missed the starless skies of Hueco Mundo. It makes the moon seem to shine even brighter. The moon here is duller in a way," I said.

" Did you miss anything else?" Aizen asked leaning up on one arm now.

I smiled deviously then sat up. " Oh yes there was this one man. He has long, brown hair that I love running my fingers through. He is taller than I am so I have to look up when I talk to him. And I love his beautiful eyes," I said laughing on the inside.

" Oh really? And what is this man's name?" Aizen asked.

I tensed, as I got ready to run away. " His name is… Starrk," and I immediately jumped up and sprinted down the beach laughing my ass off.

" Kaori!" I heard Aizen shout but that only made me run faster. Aizen caught up to me quickly and I fell onto the sand laughing. Aizen hovered over me twitching but I laughed even more.

" You're a bad girl," he said now hovering right above me.

" And that's what you love about me," I said once I had calmed down. Aizen and I looked at each other deeply. We were just close enough to the shore that the waves rolled up against us, washing the sand off briefly, and then rolled back. I began leaning up to kiss him when there was a loud boom. Aizen and I both jumped and looked around. There was a flash of colors in the sky, fireworks. " Geez fireworks too. For the love of-"

" Not my idea or knowledge of in any way whatsoever," Aizen said. He was serious as far as I could tell. There was another boom and Aizen got off of me. We both laid back and watched the fireworks on the other side of the island light up the sky on our side. It was truly a beautiful display. I looked over at Aizen and saw he was smiling up at the sky just as happy as I was. He looked so handsome as the fireworks rainbow of colors showed on his glistening skin. He did all of this, for me. He loved me. I felt an urge growing inside of me and I knew I would regret it later but for right now I let the feeling take me over.

I leaned over on one arm and hovered over Aizen, his attention back to me. I brushed a few of his wet strands of hair out of his face then used that hand to cup his cheek. " I love you so much," I whispered before moving down and kissing him.

Aizen quickly kissed me back, no response necessary. The fireworks show reached it's climax finally, the bright colors and booms from earlier now multiplied by ten. But we didn't see or hear any of it, we were in our own little world now. Aizen pulled me on top of him fully. I sat back for a moment and reached behind me to undo my bra. " Kaori?" Aizen asked questioningly.

" I need a break after tonight. Right now I need you," I said once my bra was off and I began kissing him again. Aizen didn't complain, happily answering my wishes. An end to a perfect day.


	71. Chapter 71

The next day I woke up to the waves gently rushing past my body. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times at the bright sun shining down on me. I sat up and saw Aizen walking out of the ocean right towards me. My mouth dropped mentally as he slicked his hair back while the water dripped down his body. I forgot how sexy he was. But I could never tell him that though I would never live it down. He sighed and sat down next to me. " Good morning," I said.

" A very good morning indeed," Aizen said with a smirk. " How did you sleep?"

" Very well and you?" I asked.

" It was fantastic."

" The sleep or the sex?" I asked.

Aizen laughed then replied, " Both. What happened last night? You instigated the loving are you crazy?"

" It was your fault really," I said lying back again and closing my eyes.

" Oh really? And how do you see that?"

" You got me all lovey dovey on the boat with all the romantics then finally lured me in with your good looks. You instigated the sex not me," I said smiling.

" I will take responsibility then," he said then kissed me. After a few minutes he pulled away. I sat up and stretched. " The arrancar servant is back. There's breakfast and a ride back waiting for us," Aizen said.

I nodded and grabbed my bra and panties, putting them back on, then swam back with Aizen. As soon as we boarded the vessel, we sailed off again. Aizen and I wrapped ourselves in bathrobes then sat down for breakfast. After we were done I yawned tiredly, still spent from the past few days events. " Do you mind if I sleep the next few hours away?" I asked.

" Only if you don't mind if I join you," Aizen said following me below deck. I nodded and soon we were both in each other's embrace on the bed. We both fell asleep and stayed that way for the entire boat ride back. The arrancar had to come down and wake us up once we had docked. We left for home right after and quickly arrived to nighttime in Las Noches. We both grabbed some late night dinner then headed for bed again.

" I'm going to take a shower ok?" I asked.

" Sounds good to me," Aizen said sitting down on the couch. I quickly disrobed and got in, washing off the salty water. After I got out I looked around for my pajamas but realized I had forgotten them. I wrapped a towel around me and stepped outside and to the closet. " Kaori is it my turn in the show-" I heard Aizen begin but pause.

" Ya go ahead. I left my pajamas so I'm getting changed right now," I said going through the drawers. I felt arms wrap around me and a head on my shoulder.

" How about instead of putting on pajamas you join me for my shower?" Aizen said huskily.

" Hey remember what I said on the boat yesterday? I need a break," I said.

" You also attacked me on the beach last night, what about that?"

" That was your fault."

" Well then consider walking out of the bathroom with a single scrap of material that hardly covers anything yours," Aizen said then turned my head and kissed me. And before I knew it Aizen had torn the towel away and dragged me back to the bathroom. What have I gotten myself into?


	72. Chapter 72

"Kaori… hey Kaori… Kaori… Kaori wake up!" Someone shouted in my ear. I jumped up startled at breakfast time. " Geez you're half asleep," Grimmjow said.

" Ya sorry just," yawn, " tired," I replied.

" Ya no shit. You've been like this the past week what's up?" Grimmjow asked.

I wanted to tell him the truth that Aizen's been screwing me all the damn time even after I told him I need a break. He always said it was my fault for doing something that turned him on. For example the other day when I went back to my room to change for training, he said the tightness of my suit was too alluring. Needless to say Akemi and Ren ended up training the arrancar that day. And I couldn't say no because I didn't want to disappoint him. This has been going on all week and I'm exhausted. " Just didn't get enough sleep last night," I said.

" But yur as pale as Ulquiorra," Nnoitra said.

" And as tired looking as Starrk," Szayel said.

" And as beautiful as the moon," Aizen's voice said behind me. I turned and saw he was there smiling down on me.

" Morning," I said with a tired smile.

" Good morning. That looks tasty," Aizen said reaching in front of me for a spoonful of oatmeal. However there was too much on the spoon so when he brought it towards his mouth some of it fell off and right onto my cheek. The others laughed and I just sighed then wiped the mess off with one finger and sucked the rest off. Aizen watched the action eyes wide open.

I pulled my finger out with a pop. " What it's still good," I said to Aizen.

" Kaori will you come with me please?" he asked.

" Um ok," I said getting up and following him to the kitchen. He spoke to one of the chefs then brought me into the walk in fridge. " What are we doing in here?" I asked. My response was being slammed against the wall and lips against my own. He quickly undid my kimono and his hands began to run all over my body. He pulled away for air a few minutes later.

" How is it that everything you do makes me go crazy?" he asked against my neck.

" What the hell did I do?" I asked trying to close my kimono.

" The way you seductively sucked your finger," Aizen said smiling.

" All I did was lick the oatmeal off you perv," I said.

" That's what you think," Aizen said then began nibbling my neck.

" Please Aizen I can't handle anymore right now. Wasn't this morning enough?" I asked between gasps of pleasure.

" Haven't you realized that I can't seem to get enough of you?" Aizen huskily whispered then continued. I was too tired and in too much pleasure to fight anymore. In the back of my head I was thinking we're about to do it in a refrigerator but the rest of my mind didn't even care at this point. It's only been a week but Aizen's attacked me just about everywhere. The throne room after a meeting, the training room between breaks, the pool after hours, and more. After we were done, I quickly put my clothes back on and stepped out. I was going to be late for training.

I saw a knife on the counter and smiled. I grabbed it, stuck it in the lock for the fridge, and walked over to the chef. " Lord Aizen requested that you keep that door locked for ten minutes. No matter how much pleading or banging you hear keep it locked, understood?" I asked.

The arrancar nodded and went back to work. I giggled just a little as I walked by the fridge to hear the banging. As I continued to the training room I felt myself growing weaker and weaker. The week's events began weighing upon me and it felt like sandbags were being stacked on my back. By the time I had changed into the training clothes and went to the training room I was sweating. I felt sick and tired but I needed to do my job. " Kaori-san!" Akemi shouted happily. She tackled me effortlessly and I fell to the ground with a thud.

" Hey Akemi," I said with a weak smile.

" You don't look so good Kaori-san," Akemi said looking down on me.

I groaned and sat up, everything feeling achy. " Let's just get through today hmm?" I asked. Ren came over and helped Akemi and I up. I split the usual groups into groups of three, one group each for Akemi, Ren, and I. Today was hand-to-hand combat. I struggled through the entire lesson, stopping for water several times. It felt like forever but lunchtime finally arrived. I turned and watched the others walk out.

" Come on Kaori-san!" Akemi shouted waving for me to follow. I smiled and waved then felt my body breaking down. I stumbled forward, clutching my head as a massive headache was beginning to form. I was panting and sweating heavily and through my squinted eyes I saw Akemi and Ren running towards me but it was too late. My eyes began to close and I saw myself falling before I hit the ground. Sleep, wonderful sleep.


	73. Chapter 73

This wasn't my bed was it? No it was much too stiff. I slowly began to wake up and cracked my eyes open. So bright! I shut my eyes again then blinked a few times. It was so white. I looked around and saw it was the infirmary. I laid back tiredly, unable to move much, for a few moments. I looked down and saw a hand on top of my own. It was Aizen's hand and he was sleeping with this head on my bed. I smiled lightly down on him. I carefully put my hand on top of his and rubbed it softly. I was then about to whisper 'Aizen' to wake him up but then I broke into a coughing fit.

Aizen jumped up at that and looked at me worriedly. I laid back panting afterwards and Aizen handed me a glass of water which I quickly finished off. " What happened?" I asked softly given my raw throat.

" You fainted 2 days ago from exhaustion and sickness," Aizen said holding my hand again.

" 2 days?" I asked surprised. It didn't feel like I had slept that long. I laid back and closed my eyes tiredly. How was I still tired after sleeping for two days? I brought a hand to my face and wiped away the sweat. It was so hot in here or was it just me? I felt a towel against my face and it dabbed at me for a few moments then pulled away. " Am I sick?" I asked.

" Fever, sore throat, and aches yes?" Aizen asked. I nodded eyes still closed. " Then yes you are still sick."

" I feel like shit," I said making Aizen chuckle. He rubbed my hand between his and I opened my eyes again.

" I'm so sorry Kaori. I drove you over the edge into sickness and I didn't even notice," Aizen said sincerely.

" Ya you better be fucking sorry ass hole," I said.

" Eh? Isn't this the part where you say 'no it wasn't your fault'?" Aizen asked.

" Of course it's your fucking fault. I said last week I needed a break and you went on to fuck me even harder and more often," I said, " Why do you always think I'm the typical heroine in some love story?" I asked smirking.

Aizen chuckled and shook his head. " I don't know. Nothing about you is typical, you're one of a kind," Aizen said.

" Don't even think about using sweet talk on me. You're in trouble," I said making Aizen laugh then I laughed but coughed at the end. Aizen sighed sadly and handed me another glass of water that I quickly accepted.

" You should rest. I'll go now," Aizen said getting up. I gently grabbed his hand, stopping him. He looked down on me confused but I just smiled up at him.

" Will you lay with me?" I asked. Aizen cocked his eyebrow and I scooted over in the small, twin bed. Aizen chuckled and laid down next to me. We barely fit together so I curled up into him.

" You better not get me sick," Aizen said jokingly.

" Fuck off," I muttered on the verge of sleep again. Aizen chuckled then silenced himself. We fell asleep curled up on the bed. I'm sick and tired all because of this man. But laying here in his arms made me forget all that and want him more. Well I didn't forget all of it. I smiled to myself as I drifted back into the abyss.


	74. Chapter 74

" I told you I'm fine Szayel. I feel great," I said exasperated.

Szayel looked up from the thermometer for a moment and said, " You said that the second day after you woke up and when you stood up you fell right back down onto the bed," he said then looked back at the thermometer.

" You better get out of here quick Kaori. Who knows what test drugs of his he's pumping into you," Grimmjow said crossly.

" Aw come on Grimmjow I'm not that big of an idiot unlike you. I didn't accept the 'soda' Szayel tried to give me," I said then laughed remembering the spots Grimmjow had for a week.

" Your fever is gone. Congratulations you are officially well again," Szayel said.

" Finally," I said getting up and yanking out the IV drip. I stretched in delight of finally getting out of the hospital bed.

" Yur backsides showing," Nnoitra said smiling.

" Why the fuck are you looking at my ass?" I asked turning away. Thankfully I was wearing underwear under the hospital gown.

" Who wouldn't want to stare at your ass?" I heard a familiar voice say then arms wrap around me, " That doesn't mean I think anybody besides me should."

" Get off of me Aizen I need to change," I said pulling away.

" I could get the others to leave and I'll change you," Aizen said.

" Right here. All of us. Sitting right here," Grimmjow said exasperated.

I stepped behind the curtain and changed into my normal clothes. " Don't forget you're the reason I was in here Aizen," I said then stepped out.

" Ya you almost fucked her to death," Nnoitra said. Everyone began laughing and Aizen sighed angrily.

" Thank you, Nnoitra, for that graphic explanation," Aizen muttered. He straightened up and walked over to me. " Ready to go?"

" Where are we going?" I asked.

" Dinner," Aizen said simply.

" This sounds eerily familiar," I said.

" Just a normal dinner. Nothing more and nothing less," he said.

" Fine, fine let's go," I said waving to the others then following Aizen out. We walked down the halls but past the cafeteria. " We passed the cafeteria."

" Yes, yes we did," Aizen said with a smile. I sighed, Aizen was scheming again it seems. We went up to the southern tower rooftop where a nice dinner was set up.

" Ooh all my favorite foods," I said happily. Aizen smiled at my reaction then we sat down and ate. I patted my stomach after dinner happily.

" And to top it off," Aizen said then pulled out a tray.

" Apology pie and forgiveness ice cream," I said making Aizen and I both laugh in memory. It was just apple pie and ice cream of course. " It reminds me of my birthday in the world of the living," I said with a light smile in memory.

Aizen stopped mid bite and set his fork back down. " Your… birthday?" he asked slowly.

" Yes it was just a few days before you came actually," I said happily eating the pie.

" I… missed your birthday?" he said.

I looked up and saw he had an odd expression. " It was just a birthday. I've had 546 before it and I'll have another one next year," I said.

Aizen stared at his plate in thought. I watched him as I quietly ate my pie. He looked up and a large smile began to creep onto his face. " Let's have a birthday party," he said.

" Eh?"

" You heard me"

" My birthday was weeks ago"

" Aw come on it will be fun"

I sighed and looked up at Aizen's smile. I knew that smile it was the ' I'm going to get my way' smile. " Fine, whatever. But no presents!" I said sternly at the end.

Aizen laughed then said, " So the most elaborate gift possible?"

I groaned and slammed my head on the table. " I hate you," I mumbled still against the table.

" I love you too," I heard Aizen say giddily. " So today's Saturday. Let's have the party this Saturday. Then how about we go out on the boat again for your birthday present?"

" You haven't been working at all this entire week! You never left my side, which I appreciate, but you need to do your work," I said.

" Aw come on what do I need to convince you?" Aizen said.

I thought it over and smiled deviously. " Let's make a bet," I said.

" A bet?"

" Yes a bet. If you can resist having sex with me for one week then I will go on the boat trip and you can do WHATEVER you want. If I win you have to do ALL the paper work you have been avoiding this past week. Deal?" I asked.

Aizen thought it over, for quite a while actually, then took my hand. " Deal," he said shaking my hand. We finished the pie happily and headed for bed. Aizen got in bed and I smiled deviously. I undressed and got in bed as well. " You're naked."

" I know," I said happily.

I saw Aizen was twitching and I giggled. I never giggle. " I hate you," he said.

" I love you too," I said then gave him a quick kiss. Oh this week would be fun.


	75. Chapter 75

I sat at breakfast happily with the others on the morning of my birthday party. " Happy birthday Kaori!" they all shouted.

" It's not my birthday ok? Aizen's just being Aizen," I said.

" Speaking of which here comes the crack head right now," Grimmjow said with a giant grin.

Aizen walked past us, twitching like a maniac. I gave a dark laugh at the sight. I had been torturing Aizen all week and he was going crazy. We all watched him twitching while eating and laughed. " Are you scared about losing the bet?" Starrk asked.

" I've barely been trying this week since I wanted the time off. But today is the day I take him down," I said.

" And how do you plan to do that?" Szayel asked.

" You haven't even seen my dress for tonight," I said smiling. The party was Vegas club themed. Not my idea, since I didn't even want a party to begin with, so Aizen came up with it. " I had Akemi root through all the arrancar clothes available. Let's just say I found the perfect one."

" We'll see," Nnoitra said. After breakfast I strolled over to Aizen and grabbed him from behind. His head rested against breasts and I ran my hands down the front of his chest.

" Where have you been? I woke up and you were gone this morning," I whispered in his ear.

" I've been busy," Aizen said through gritted teeth. I looked down and saw he was gripping the table as tightly as possible. I smirked at that then sighed in his ear, making him shiver in delight.

" I miss you. It feels like you've been avoiding me."

" Really? What made you think that?" he said still gritting his teeth.

I ran a finger over his pectoral then asked, " Will you be wearing a tux tonight?"

" We'll see," he said, his grip growing tighter. He was about to lose it.

I ran my hands back up and off of him. " I'll see you tonight then," I whispered, my lips just grazing his ear. I gently bit his ear then left. I heard the table crack, like it broke, and I smiled as I walked away. The rest of the day was pretty normal until it was night and I got ready for the party. I took a long, relaxing bath. Just as I was about to get out Aizen came in.

" Aw come on!" He groaned.

" What's the problem? Care to join me?" I asked.

Aizen ran his hands down his face and looked at me angrily but I just smiled. " Is this how it feels when I bother you?" he asked.

" Welcome to the club," I said. Aizen groaned and left. I heard him put his clothes on then storm out. After he left I changed into my dress and fancied myself up. I went to the bar and opened the doors. It had been turned into a club, the middle tables and chairs gone making a dance floor. The arrancar at the front stared agape at my dress and I just walked by to the table where Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Starrk, Szayel, and Ulquiorra were playing cards.

HAHAHA sluttay!

" Evening gentlemen," I said standing in front of the table.

" Holy fucking shit Kaori!" Grimmjow shouted, noticing my dress first. Everyone else looked up and their mouths dropped, even Ulquiorra's.

" Is there a problem?" I asked innocently.

" Ya put some clothes on!" Starrk said turning away.

" Fine by me," Nnoitra said and Grimmjow nodded.

" Has Aizen seen you yet?" Szayel asked.

" Not yet. I'm saving it for the right moment," I said now sitting between Grimmjow and Starrk, Grimmjow's eyes never moving back to my face.

" And when is that?" Ulquiorra asked.

" The right song," I said pointing to the DJ.

" You dance?" Starrk asked.

" I was undercover in an underground club for a year. I know how to dance," I said simply. " I'll have him wrapped around my finger in no time."

" I doubt it," Grimmjow said.

I smirked darkly at Grimmjow. " It was easy enough to do to you."

" What the hell are you talking about?" Grimmjow growled.

My smirk grew as I put my hand behind Grimmjow's ear and scratched the area. The angry expression on his face disappeared and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. The others looked on in shock as Grimmjow leaned into my hand and purred. " How long has this been going on?" Szayel asked very interested.

" I did it jokingly a while ago and well… just watch," I said. " Grimmjow," I said in a singsong voice.

" Hmm?" he asked happily, eyes now closed in happiness.

" Will you go get me a drink?" I asked.

" Whatever you say," he sighed. I stopped scratching his head and moved my hand back. Grimmjow blinked and looked around. " I'm going to get a drink."

A few moments later he came back and handed me a drink. " Why thank you Grimmjow," I said smiling and the others were agape again.

" Only cuz it's your birthday," he said then took a sip of his drink.

" That's my trick as in mine alone," I said to the rest of the table. The others nodded and smiled while Grimmjow gave a confused look. For a while we all just sat around the table and played some more cards until I heard the beat come on that I wanted.

" Excuse me gentlemen but this is my song," I said smiling. The others nodded and wished me luck. Not that I needed it, I was going to win this bet.

Aizen POV

I sat back and relaxed as the party went on. No sign of Kaori yet. I chugged my drink and grabbed another. I thought I was going to explode this week because of Kaori's antics. But I wouldn't lose to her, I think. Gin came and sat down next to me. " You better watch out Aizen Kaori's comin'" Gin said with a giant smile.

" How did she look?" I asked.

Gin simply smiled and pointed. I looked out and my jaw literally dropped. The dress, if you could call it that, showed everything leaving nothing to the imagination. It was white, of course, but in one of the slits on the side I saw she was wearing what appeared to be a bright red thong. Normally no man would dare look at Kaori since she's with me but now ever single male and even a few femaled were oggling her. She turned and saw me then smiled. Shit. Kaori began strutting towards me, putting on a little show, and I felt my will breaking just watching her walk. She stopped just a foot away and bent down in front of me. Her breasts were about to pop out of that dress right into my face.

She leaned forward and with one finger shut my mouth then leaned into my ear. " Do you like my dress?" she asked.

Her boobs were right in my face, an inch away. Damn her. I calmly breathed in and said, " Yes it's nice."

" Do you want to dance?" Kaori asked.

" Yes," I said getting up. Hopefully dancing will take my mind off things. It was a slower song, not a slow dance song but not hop up and down fast. Kaori gave me a smirk and I soon realized this was a bad idea, a part of her plan. She pulled me forward and began dancing. She closed her eyes and bit her lip just a teensy bit and began rubbing herself and against me and dancing to the beat. She was moving achingly slow and I was going crazy. I tried to keep dancing with her but I lost it and ended up standing there while she danced around me.

Everywhere she touched was fire and I was sweating from just standing there. That slutty dress and her expressions combined with her dancing sent me over the edge. After the song was over Kaori pulled back and genuinely smiled at me. How I loved her smile. " This is nice, I'm having a good time," she said then stepped forward and gave me a kiss. " Want to dance again?"

" No I um need a break," I said.

" Very well then. Just remember you asked for it," she said then walked away. What could be worse then her dancing sexily against me? I sat back in my seat and watched Kaori. She walked back over to her friends just as the next song started, a fast song. She said something and they all nodded and stood up. They all followed her to the dance floor and soon the lights began flashing to the beat. My eyes widened and I grabbed my armrest tightly. She was dancing with them, squished between Grimmjow and Nnoitra, my least favorite espadas. They were womanizers and Kaori was dancing with them.

She was glistening just a little bit from exertion. She was dancing in ways that made her body drive me crazy. Every single inch of her was dancing to the beat. Grimmjow seemed to notice, since he was in front of her. He experimentally put his hands on her hips. Kaori glanced over at me for a moment. She was doing it on purpose. She turned back to Grimmjow and took Grimmjow's hand, sliding to her backside. I broke my armrest. I realized what was worse than Kaori dancing against me. It was Kaori dancing with someone else. That was it I needed her. I stormed over and grabbed her hand and began pulling her out of the bar. " Where are we going?" she asked.

" To our room. I lost," I said and as soon as we were outside I slammed her against the wall and shoved my mouth against hers. I felt her smile against my lips but I didn't care at this point. After a few minutes I was temporarily satisfied so I picked her up and I flash stepped to our room. I threw her onto the bed and quickly began to undress.

" Aw I wanted cake," I heard Kaori say as I took my shirt off. I paused and looked at her. She was laid out against the bed so beautifully with a playful smirk on her face. I finished undressing myself then crawled on top of her.

" We can have cake when we're done. I need you right now though," I said needingly. I looked down at that dress again and I felt myself beginning to get turned on from it. The dress quickly came off and I let Kaori know how much I wanted her through my body. She may believe I had lost that night but in my mind as I watched her fall asleep in my arms I knew I had truly won. I kissed her bare shoulder then fall back asleep, thoughts of my punishment in the back of my mind.


	76. Chapter 76

Normal POV

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I sat up rubbing my eyes and looked around then smiled at the sight miraculously holding in my laughter. Aizen was sitting at his desk, concentrating on his work. After wrapping the sheet around me I got out of bed and walked over to him. " Good morning," I said smiling, inwardly laughing.

" I wouldn't call it a good one," Aizen muttered.

I sat on the armrest of the chair and ran my hands through his hair. " I had fun last night," I said.

Aizen looked up and smiled. " I'm glad."

I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. " Ok get back to work. I'll see you later," I said. Aizen groaned and I laughed, as I got dressed. The rest of the day went by like any other, no sign of Aizen. I went to the bar that night to hang out with the others.

" Looks like someone won their bet," Grimmjow said.

" Of course I did," I said smiling.

Just then Aizen came in. He grabbed a drink then plopped down next to me exhausted. " Hey," he said dully.

" Aw look at my little man, all tired out," I said. The others laughed and Aizen glared. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, bringing his usual smile back.

" Do I get a present for good behavior?" he asked.

" I guess you'll have to wait and see," I said smiling deviously. Aizen leaned in and kissed me, making the others groan, but we ignored them.

" Damn all this fucking and kissing all the damn time! It's like you two are forever on your honeymoon," Grimmjow groaned.

We all laughed at that. I leaned against Aizen smiling and he leaned against me. " As long as their using protection," Szayel said.

Aizen and I both froze. We stiffened and pulled away from each other. " Wait yur not?" Nnoitra asked.

" Well I didn't have to before. Arrancar's can't get pregnant I guess I just forgot," he said shocked.

" Aw can't you imagine little Kaori's walking around? So cute!" Grimmjow said.

" You damn cat," Nnoitra said laughing.

" Aizen you should have seen her. In the world of the living she was babysitting these kids. I've never seen her so happy," Starrk said.

The others began talking and I saw Aizen's face light up. " You want kids?" he asked me.

" Of course who doesn't?" I asked smiling weakly.

" Ha! Aizen as a dad? As if," Grimmjow said.

" What are you trying to say?" Aizen asked angrily.

" That you are the least fatherly person we know," Starrk said.

" I made most of you doesn't that count?" Aizen asked.

They all made gagging noises and overdramatic hand wavings. I smiled lightly at them but looked down in my lap. I didn't have the heart to tell Aizen the truth. " Kaori?" Aizen asked.

" Sorry I'm just tired," I said.

" Let's go to bed then," Aizen said.

" Stay safe!" Grimmjow shouted as we left, making the others laugh. Soon we were back in our room and I laid in bed. I felt arms wrap around my stomach and begin rubbing it.

" Damn it Aizen I'm not pregnant!" I said laughing.

" How do you know hmm? I'm very potent you know," Aizen said with his head on my shoulder.

I remembered the truth and I mentally cringed. " Trust me I know," I said quietly.

" You seem tired. I'll open my present tomorrow," Aizen said playfully.

I nodded and closed my eyes, Aizen's hands still on my stomach. I couldn't tell him, not yet at least. I went to bed with dark, sad thoughts plaguing my mind.


	77. Chapter 77

Aizen and I woke up at about the same time this morning. " What are your plans for the day?" he asked.

" You know I actually don't feel too good. Can I borrow Szayel for a bit?" I asked.

Aizen looked at me concerned. " Of course. Tell me if any things wrong ok?" Aizen asked.

I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss in response. " I'm going to be ok alright?" I said.

Aizen nodded and we both got dressed. I headed to the lab and just stood outside the door. I knew what was about to happen, what he was going to say, but I had to make sure. I stepped inside to a patiently waiting Szayel. " Kaori how can I help you? Aizen said you needed me?" Szayel asked.

I quietly stepped in and walked right up to him. " Szayel I need to ask you a favor but you can't tell anyone, not even Aizen, understood?" I whispered sternly.

" I don't know Kaori, Aizen can be pretty persuasive," Szayel said jokingly and began turning away.

I grabbed his arm tightly and he turned back. " Please you-you can't. Please?" I asked almost desperately. I felt the pain rising and I slumped back onto the closest bed.

Szayel sat next to me and put his hand on my knee. " Kaori what's wrong?" he asked.

I turned towards him and saw he was looking at me concerned. I smiled darkly and put my head in my hands. " Did I ever tell you how long I was in the hospital? After The Day?" I asked him.

" No you didn't," Szayel said simply.

" I was released after a half a year at first. But I was brought back because of the emotional trauma. I had clawed at my wrist in my sleep, thinking I was still chained up, so badly I almost bled out. I ended up staying a year," I said.

" I'm sorry Kaori but what does that mean?" Szayel asked.

" I didn't go back to the hospital after that for another year. It was just another check up and they looked over my body for any more injuries. I thought it was done with but I had yet to know the damage they left me with," I said then paused. I looked up at Szayel, my fake smile gone. " The doctors said the damage done… down there was very extensive. He said… he said I couldn't have a child."

Szayel looked at me shocked. I grabbed the fabric over my chest in pain and let out a choked sigh. Szayel took my other hand and I looked back at him. " What do you want me to do?" he asked quietly.

I sighed again and I looked back down. " Can you… can you check again? I… I need to know," I said.

Szayel sighed and nodded, taking my hand. " Ok Kaori. And I won't tell, I swear. Come on," he said. I followed him to a private room and he did his examination. I sat with him outside afterwards.

" Just say it. Get it over with," I said.

" Kaori the damage is still easy to read," Szayel said. I sighed and shut my eyes, not even wanting to hear the rest. " But you've made a tremendous recovery." I opened my eyes again.

" What does that mean?" I asked eyes wide.

" Don't get your hopes too high ok? Think of it now as instead of never, now as extremely, EXTREMELY unlikely ok?" Szayel said.

I sighed again and nodded. Better than I expected I suppose. " So what happens now?" I asked

Just then Aizen came in. " Is everything all right Kaori?" he asked.

I looked at Szayel as he stood up. " Everything's fine. Just a small sinus infection. I gave her some medicine and she should be doing great," Szayel said.

" Well that's good right?" Aizen said happily with his hands on my shoulders.

" Right very good," I said with a fake smile plastered on.

I stood up with Aizen to walk away. " Kaori," Szayel said. I turned towards him. " If you need anything, ANYTHING just come here ok?"

" Thank you Szayel," I said with a light smile. I turned back and followed Aizen out.

" Are you ready for some lunch?" Aizen asked.

" Actually I'm not that hungry. I think I need to lie down," I said.

" Do you mind if I join you?" He asked slyly.

" Yes I do. Go do your work," I said pushing him playfully.

" Fine. But I'm still waiting for my present later," Aizen said smirking and walked away.

When he was far away enough I put my head against the door and sighed. I stepped inside and undressed then got in bed, not even putting on my pajamas. I rubbed my hands over my stomach and choked on my sadness, sobbing but no tears. I've always wanted a child, more than anything else. Ever since I became an orphan I knew that when I became an adult I would have a child. I wanted to take care of a child and make sure nothing bad ever happened to it like what happened to me. I would protect that child from the world. After The Day, I thought no man would want me. So I thought I would adopt but it's not the same. I fell asleep to the pleasant sensation of my rubbing stomach.

I woke up however to a light tickling feeling on my throat. I blinked a few times and looked down to see Aizen was nibbling my neck. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him then started running my fingers through his hair. He pulled back and smiled at me, " Glad you're awake," he said.

" How long was I out?" I asked sitting up.

" Just a few hours," He said. I nodded and stretched. " So is this my present?"

I looked down and saw I was still in my bra and underwear but I was wrapped up in the sheets. I let out a small laugh and looked back up. " Is this what you want?" I asked motioning to myself.

" More than anything in the world," Aizen said. " I uh brought these too," he said showing me the little, crinkly squares.

" You don't need those," I said grabbing them and tossing them off the bed.

Aizen's eyes lit up. " So that means…" he began

" What?"

" That means you want a child. With me," he said happily.

I looked at him shocked. " Do you want a child?" I asked.

" Only if it's with you."

I looked away blushing and Aizen laughed. I turned back though and looked at him seriously. I can't tell him the truth, not yet. I leaned forward and aggressively attacked his lips with my own. Aizen didn't argue. A moment later I had him flipped over on the bed. I looked down on him panting and felt such an intense anger growing inside of me. So angry about what had happened to me and its effects. And so I took it out on Aizen as I ripped off his clothes and smashed my lips against his. And for once I took the lead in bed, both of us panting exhausted afterwards. I put my arm over my eyes and smiled just a tiny bit, the anger gone and my body satisfied.

Aizen pulled my arm off though and smiled down on me. " What just happened?" he asked.

" I don't know what you're talking about," I said jokingly.

" I believe you just took me instead of me taking you," Aizen said and I laughed. " You were very dominating it was very, very attractive," he said then reached his arm over and pulled me towards him.

" Ugh again?" I asked tiredly.

" We have to keep trying if we want a baby in here," Aizen said. And then I was brought back to reality, a reality where it will be extremely unlikely that I ever have a child. I paused and looked down to see Aizen staring at my stomach. He started rubbing it and staring into it happily. I laid back and shut my eyes tightly and bit my lip. He was so happy but I was so sad.

" Can we just go to bed?" I asked emotionlessly.

Aizen sat back up and laid next to me, pulling me into his arms. " Good night, my love," he whispered.

I just nodded and relaxed in his arms. One of his hands slid down and stayed on my stomach. I sighed and Aizen chuckled. Why, why did I have to be me? Why couldn't I just have had a family, never been experimented on, or anything else? Why?


	78. Chapter 78

I woke up the next morning a bit early then crept out of bed and got into the bath, just wading in the warm waters. I touched my stomach lightly and sighed. Szayel, I bet he can help. At least take a look. Aizen came in and smiled down at me. " Can I join you?"

I coughed and pretended my nose was runny. " No I'm still sick. I think I'll go see Szayel again today," I said.

Aizen bent down and put his hand against my forehead. " I guess you're a little warm. Ok I'll see you later then," he said then walked out.

After he left I finished my bath and went to Szayel's. " Welcome back. I can guess why you're here," Szayel said.

" Yes I want to know if there's anything I can do about my… problem," I said.

" I didn't really look too hard yesterday. How about I give you a real physical and some X-rays?" Szayel asked. I nodded and Szayel handed me a hospital gown and I changed then headed back. About an hour later Szayel came out happily with a picture. " Do you see this?" he said.

" I see a blurry picture of my innards what is it?" I asked.

" This is your cervix. I believe this is main problem and I also think I have something to fix it," he said.

" Really? So what does that mean?" I asked.

" Assuming I can fix it your chances increase. No longer extremely unlikely but still unlikely." Szayel said.

" So a surgery?"

" It's the only way. When do you want to do it?"

I paused in thought. " I don't want Aizen to know it ever even happened. Let's do it tonight."

" Tonight?" Szayel asked surprised. He thought it over and nodded. " I can do it. Midnight here sounds good?"

" Yes… have you um done anything like this before?" I asked.

" Never. It's an experiment," He said then giggled crazily. I paled and Szayel saw. " Look I may have never done this before but I really am going to take care of you and I really think I can fix it."

" Ok thanks," I said.

" Though the medicine I'm planning on using is experimental," Szayel mumbled. I shrieked and Szayel laughed. We sat together and Szayel taught me how to play chess. I had gotten pretty good by the time Aizen came.

" Check," I said. Szayel looked at the board quizzically.

" Might as well give up she's a genius," Aizen said from behind me.

" Just give me a minute," Szayel said frustrated and not looking away.

" Feeling better?" Aizen asked sitting next to me.

I smiled genuinely and said, " Much better thanks."

He smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. " Ok go," Szayel said. I turned and Aizen kissed my cheek.

I picked up my piece and moved it forward. " This is check mate yes?" I asked.

Szayel stared agape at the board making Aizen laugh. He sighed and flicked his king over. " You win. Now go away I have work to do," Szayel said.

I stood with Aizen and walked away. I looked over my shoulder and Szayel gave me a thumbs up. " Ready for lunch? Please say your hungry you haven't eaten in a day," Aizen said.

" Starved actually," I said and wrapped my arm up with Aizen's and leaned against him. I just felt so happy knowing that I was increasing my chances of a child with the man I loved.

" You look a lot better. I think Szayel cured you," Aizen said.

" I hope so," I said blissfully. Aizen gave me a quizzical look but nodded. We spent the rest of the day together. It was very relaxing. Finally it was bedtime and Aizen quickly fell asleep. Once I was certain he was completely out I redressed ad headed for the lab. Several of Szayel's arrancars were scurrying about.

Szayel walked up to me in his green scrubs looking like a surgeon. " Are you ready?" he asked while holding out the hospital gown.

I looked at it then back at Szayel. " Is there a chance anything can, you know, go wrong?" I asked.

Szayel sighed then said, " There's always a chance something can go wrong."

I nodded and looked back at the hospital gown. " Just in case… you can tell him what I was trying to do. But also tell him how much I loved him, that I was doing this for us," I said.

Szayel put his arm on my shoulder and said, " There won't be a 'just in case' you're going to be ok Kaori," Szayel said.

I let out a big breath then smiled and nodded, taking the gown and getting changed. A fraccion led me to a hospital bed and began putting the needles in. I closed my eyes and blocked out all other negative thoughts. Everything was going to be ok I just knew it. " It's going to be ok," I whispered to myself.

" Kaori?" I heard Szayel say. I opened my eyes and saw the fraccion had stopped scurrying, all eyes on me. Szayel held a small mask for my mouth connected to a machine. Probably the anesthesia. " Are you ready?" he asked.

I smiled then said, " Yes, I'm ready."

Szayel nodded and put the mask on. It didn't take long for my lids to start to feel heavy and an overall numb feeling. " Ok…it's… go…now," Szayel said but the sound of his voice went in and out so I only caught bits and pieces. I felt the bed moving and right before my eyes closed I saw the doors to the operation room open. Then I fell into the darkness.

Aizen POV

It felt cold, why did it feel cold? I shivered and brought Kaori close to me but when I reached for her all I got was air. I blinked and opened my eyes tiredly. She wasn't in bed. I turned towards the bathroom and saw the light was off. I got out of bed and stretched tiredly. Where was she? I walked to the video room and went through the cameras, rewinding to bedtime. After I fell asleep Kaori left the room and went to… Szayel's lab. I watched more and I didn't even turn off the video as I ran to the lab. I saw Kaori knocked out and that's all that I needed to see. I threw open the doors and a few of Szayel's fraccion were there.

" Lord Aizen Szayel-sama is busy right-" one of them began.

" He's busy on my Kaori! Get the hell out of my way!" I shouted. I exerted my spiritual pressure on them and they all collapsed. I threw open the doors and my eyes widened. Kaori was sliced open on a bed and it looked like Szayel was about to cut into her. She was still asleep, thankfully.

" Lord Aizen please-" Szayel began but I was already over there and had him against the wall, strangling the life out of him.

" What did you do to Kaori?" I said through gritted teeth.

" She… asked me…to," Szayel gasped out.

" To do what!" I shouted.

Szayel shook his head. " I… promised," he said.

I pulled him forward then slammed him back. " Tell me now!" I shouted.

Just then there were some sporadic beeps. I looked over and saw Kaori's heart rate was spiking. I looked back at Szayel and let him go. " Thank-"

" Don't thank me! You will stitch her back up and nothing more understood?" I said.

Szayel sighed and nodded. I stepped back out of the operating room and paced outside the doors, waiting for the consistent beeping to go away and for Kaori to come out. Once the beeping had slowed down I sighed and sat on the closest bed. I ran a hand through my hair slowly. What the hell is going on Kaori?


	79. Chapter 79

Normal POV

I woke slowly but surely, feeling coming back to my limbs. I saw Szayel standing at the end of the bed looking down on me worriedly. " Hey how'd it go?" I asked smiling and stretching.

" Not as expected," Szayel said.

I froze and looked back at him. " What happened?" I asked.

" Are you sure you don't want to tell Aizen about your problem?" Szayel asked.

I gave him an odd look. " No I can't. Not now at least why?" I asked.

Just then the curtain next to my bed slid to the side, revealing a pissed Aizen. " You may go now Szayel," he said not looking away from me. Szayel sighed and left. Aizen pulled up a chair and sat next to my bed. " Care to tell me why I had to walk in last night to see you cut open like an animal?" he asked darkly.

I bit my lip and looked into my lap, twiddling my thumbs. I couldn't tell him, he's so excited about the possibility of a child. What if he hated me for it? " No," I said softly.

" Excuse me?"

" I said no."

Aizen just stared at me for a bit, trying to intimidate me. " Did you… try to get rid of our child?"

I sat up abruptly and looked at him. " Why the hell would I do that? You know how much I love children!" I shouted.

" Apparently I don't know a damn thing about you! Like how you snuck behind my back to do a surgery that both you and Szayel refuse to explain to me," Aizen said.

" Can't you just trust me?"

" It seems that I can't," Aizen said. He paused and sighed. " Please, please just tell me." Aizen said sincerely.

" I can't," I said equally as sincere. Aizen stared at me again intensely. He stood up and walked away. " Please don't be mad," I called after him but he was already gone. I sighed and ran my hands down my face. I can't Aizen I just can't.

" Kaori?" Szayel asked. I took my hands off and saw he was sitting where Aizen was. " I'm sorry. Aizen came in right when I was about to start and-"

" It's fine Szayel it wasn't your fault. It was mine." I said sadly.

" What should we do now?" he asked.

" Nothing. I would have to wait for Aizen's ok and I don't want to tell him the truth," I said. Szayel nodded and patted my leg comfortingly. I got up and thankfully the stitches on me weren't causing any pain. I decided to treat today like any other, I went to train, had lunch, and finally went to the bar that night. I got cranberry juice, not wanting any alcohol.

" Damn Kaori what'd ya do to him?" Nnoitra asked.

" Who?" I replied sitting down.

" Aizen. He's been super angry all day today," Grimmjow said.

" Don't ask," I said grumpily. The door opened and speak of the devil there he was. Aizen came over and sat with me.

It was quiet as Aizen glared at me while I sipped my drink. " What do you have there?" Aizen asked calmly.

" It's just juice," I said quietly.

" Oh because you know if you drink enough alcohol I'm certain that would have been a much easier way to get rid of the baby," Aizen said.

I slammed my glass down and looked at him angrily. " How dare you say that," I said stonily.

" If you don't want a child with me then just say it," Aizen said nonchalantly. He was trying to hurt me and needless to say it was working.

" I want a family more than anything! Don't you know that by now?" I asked.

" That doesn't mean you need me right? Is that what Szayel was doing?" Aizen asked.

" He was trying to help us!" I shouted. Everyone just sat back awkwardly.

" Fine. You obviously don't love me enough to tell me the truth. Just forget it," Aizen said.

That was it. The breaking point. I was doing this BECAUSE I loved him so much. I slammed my fists as I stood up. " You want to know?" I asked crazily.

"Yes of course I want to know!" Aizen shouted back.

" I can't get pregnant!" I shouted. Aizen stopped and his hate slowly went away. " Surprised?"

" Kaori…I…" Aizen began.

" You-you-you fucking ass hole!" I shouted, the anger of my entire situation boiling over. " I was fucking raped so fucking bad it damaged my insides! I was trying to fix it for you, for us! I was trying to keep you happy don't you fucking get it? I didn't want you to worry but I suppose it's too damn late for that!" I finished panting angrily. Everyone was completely silent, just staring at me.

I turned and started leaving. " Kaori wait," Aizen said calling after me. Just as he was about grab me I turned and punched him in the face.

I looked down on him as he rubbed his face on the floor. I felt such sadness overwhelm me at the sight of it. He looked back at me and we stayed like that for a moment. " I've never wanted anything more than a child. And you dared to say I tried to kill one. Just leave me alone," I said surprisingly stern and walked out of the bar.

I went to the training room and just swung my zanpakuto at the air. I was so angry and sad and every other emotion at the same time. I heard a door open but I ignored it. I just swiped at the air over and over again. I felt the sweat streaming down my face as I swung my sword around like a maniac. Aizen stepped in front of me, blade drawn, and not only blocked my next swipe but hit my sword in a way that sent the blade flying. I stood there panting as he just watched me. After I few moments I collapsed to my knees and put my head in my hands.

It wasn't fair. Why did I have to have my life? I felt Aizen sit down next to me and he began rubbing my back. I fell against him and I realized I was crying again. The only person to make me cry since The Day. I rubbed my hand over my heart, the pain flowing out of there. Aizen raised his hand and covered mine, keeping it over my heart. After a while I was finally calmed down and the crying had ceased. " I… I'm sorry," I said slowly and quietly.

" If your sorry about hitting me I deserved that," Aizen said.

" I'm sorry that I can't get pregnant," I said in a sad, monotone voice.

Aizen turned me so that he was cradling me and I was looking up at him. " Why would you be sorry? It's not your fault," he said.

" So you're not mad?" I asked.

" Of course I'm mad. I'm mad at the people who hurt you, who made this happen," Aizen said.

I sighed, relieved, and just stayed in his arms. After a few minutes Aizen picked me up and started walking down the hallway. " Where are we going?" I asked.

" You are going to bed. I have something I need to do," Aizen said. He opened the door and set me down in bed. He hovered over for a moment then leaned down and kissed my cheek. " I'm going to fix this," he whispered then turned and left. I watched as the door closed behind him. What did he mean?

Aizen POV

I speedily walked down the hallways to the control room. " Aw hey Aizen. How ya doin'," Gin asked.

" May I use the computer?" I asked. Gin slid out of the way and I sat down. I quickly typed out my search: Y-U-U-M-A-()-T-O-T-T-O-R-I. The screens quickly filled with images and articles on the man.

" Hey that's-" Gin began.

" Don't even say it," I said darkly. I hate myself for making Kaori cry, again, like that. But I hate this man even more for ruining Kaori's life. I had to find him.

" There she is," Gin said. I looked in the upper hand corner and my eyes widened. I clicked on the article that had a picture of a person in a hospital bed. The person was wrapped tightly in gauze and a caste. The article was about a rape victim found in a raid on a warehouse. That was Kaori? He hurt her that badly? There was another image of a close up on Kaori's face. Though she was bandaged all over there was an opening for her eyes. She looked past the camera with the most empty, vacant look I had ever seen from a person. It looked like she was dead, all light in her eyes gone. I clenched my fists in anger.

" Get Tousen. We need to go to the Soul Society." I said sternly.

" You sure bout that?" Gin asked. I gave him a look and he simply smiled and walked away. After he left I went through more articles and databases. Where are you Yuuma Tottori?


	80. Chapter 80

Normal POV

I woke up and looked over hoping to see Aizen but he was nowhere in sight, again. It's been a week since Aizen left, leaving Barragan in charge. He was strutting around like a king and we all were free to do as we pleased. I touched Aizen's side of the bed and sighed. He must be mad at me, that's why he was gone. I got up and went about my day like usual. Akemi and Ren were training the arrancar today and I just sat back and watched. Starrk came in to my surprise. " What are you doing here?" I asked.

" I came to check on you," he said then sat next to me.

" Just another day," I said then let out a big sigh.

" It's ok Kaori he's coming back," Starrk said.

" I know he's coming back I just think he's mad at me," I said. Starrk pulled me into a side hug to comfort me.

" He loves you, I can tell. Just trust him and know that everything's going to be ok," Starrk said.

I leaned against him, not saying anything. After a while the doors opened to a crazy looking Grimmjow. " Kaori!" he shouted.

" Damn Grimmjow calm down. What's up?" I asked standing up.

He turned and ran towards me excitedly. " Come on Aizen's back and he brought a present," Grimmjow said with a wild grin.

I quickly followed after him. Where did Aizen go? What did he bring back with him? I went to a new side of Las Noches and saw Aizen waiting for me. I ran over and hugged him, making him laugh a little. " Did you miss me?" he asked.

I pulled back and whacked him upside the head. " Don't just fucking leave ass hole! I was worried about you!" I shouted.

Aizen just rubbed his head and smiled. " So you did miss me," he said happily.

" Fuck you," I mumbled making Aizen laugh more.

" Sorry I had to find what I was looking for," Aizen said. He took my hand and led me into what looked like an interrogation room. Grimmjow was already in there punching a man with a sack over his head in the face. " Enough Grimmjow," Aizen said calmly.

" Ya whatever. I'm done with this piece of shit anyways," Grimmjow muttered. He turned and spat on the bagman before walking out. " Have fun Kaori," Grimmjow said smiling.

What the hell is going on? Aizen moved around the table and pulled off the hood. Who was this? It was an older man, bloodied by Grimmjow's punches. The man blinked a few times. We were both analyzing each other now, each trying to figure the other out. His eyes widened in realization. " Lovely," he said.

I felt the word ring through my ears and my entire body stiffen. It was him. I turned around and ran outside panting. I ran my hair through my hands and tried to calm down but it wasn't working. I leaned against the wall and slid down. I put my head in my hands and I felt the memories coming back. No it's not real! I felt a set of hands pull mine away, bringing me back to reality. Aizen was in front of me with a comforting smile. " Why?" I asked simply.

" I wanted to put everything behind us so we can move on with our future," Aizen said.

I looked at him and saw he was looking back at me worriedly. He brushed a few hairs out of my face and left his hand there to cup it. He was right. I needed to do this. I slowly got back up and stood in front of the door. " What am I supposed to do?"

" Whatever the hell you want!" Grimmjow said. He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. I smiled lightly back then turned back to the door. I opened it and stepped inside, just staring at the man that sat before me.

" Do you remember me?" he asked.

" How can I forget you Yuuma? You ruined my life," I hissed. I sat on the opposite side of the table and stared at him angrily. He looked back at me scared. " I know the truth about you."

" What do you mean?" Yuuma asked.

" You weren't the head arms dealer just the face," I said. He sighed and nodded. " The other men who were there, one of them was the leader and the other his assistant correct?"

" You did your research," Yuuma said with a light smile.

I slammed my fist down, bringing Yuuma back to reality. " After I fully recovered, mentally and physically, which took many years, I spent all my spare time trying to find you. And here you are, an old man sitting right in front of me."

" What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

I pulled out one of my knives and set it on the table. Yuuma was trembling while staring at it. I moved and stood next to him. I pulled up my sleeve and showed him the scars. " Look. Look what they did to me! And that's just part of the exterior," I said then bent down to his height. " I've met someone. Someone who knows about my past and still loves me. Loves me so much that he wants a family with me. But you know what? I had to tell him that I was raped so bad that I can't give him the family he wants. Because of what you did to me!" I shouted. I growled then kicked the chair over that he was tied to and picked up the knife. Yuuma shut his eyes tightly as I hovered over him with the knife. I sighed and picked him up again then sat back on the other side.

" Why? You could have ended it right there," Yuuma said.

I looked at him closely and set the knife down. " I… also know that you told them to stop after the first few days. You… were the worst of them with your verbal abuse and the pain down there. But you never cut me. They kept going though. You didn't touch me again after that, just sat back and watched. But I begged you and begged yet you just kept watching and jerking off every one in a while like I was some kind of porno. My eyes asked for it to end, for you to just kill me yet you made me live...I remember the day I was rescued you left me for the first time that week. Where did you go?" I asked.

Yuuma stared of into space with an empty expression. " I turned them in," he whispered.

" I know," I said. Yuuma looked at me wide-eyed.

"How?"

" I found the shinigami who you talked to. He described your appearance and I knew who it was. The question was why? Why did you do it?"

He looked back at me and sighed. " I'll admit I was a terrible person back then. You weren't the only girl who's life I ruined. But I never did any of the things that they were doing to you. The others were turned on from your bleeding body but I was disgusted. And your eyes. The first few days you fought but soon you just became limp, a vacant, dead look in your eyes. That last day when you wouldn't reply to them and they broke your arm to get you to scream I knew it had to end. You were crying and the bone was sticking out. I have nightmares about you, about what happened. I can't tell you how sorry I am," he said.

" How did you escape?" I asked ignoring his apology.

He smiled a tiny smile then said, " Everyone was after me. My old friends for turning in our leader and the soul society for my crimes. I was dying from starvation in an alley when a woman saved me. She later became my wife and made me a better man. We ended up having our own family together. She's the love of my life."

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. " You took away my chance of having a family only to get your own." I said.

" I said I was sorry," he said. I jumped up and ran over to him, lifting him by the throat, chair and all, and slammed him into the wall.

" You think you can just say sorry and everything will be alright? You ruined me!" I shouted. I felt the anger boiling over again. I dropped him and drew my zanpakuto. Yuuma shut his eyes tightly and began to shake in fear. I drew back and then lunged forward but stopped a centimeter away. He had a family and a wife. If I killed him I would be hurting more people than just him. That would make me no better than him. I wanted to kill him so bad but I just couldn't. I sighed and lowered my blade. Yuuma opened his eyes again and watched as I opened the senkaimon.

" I don't understand," he said.

" I don't either. Just go to your family and forget this ever happened." I said emotionlessly.

" I'm sorry Lovely," he said.

I brought my sword to his neck, stopping him. " Don't you dare call me that," I hissed.

He gave me a confused look. " You refused to say your name remember? I thought you were lovely looking so that's what I called you," he said.

" My name is not Lovely and I won't tell you my real name, it will be the one thing you couldn't take from me," I said. He nodded in fear and I pulled my blade away. " I thank you for saving me but I can't forgive you for what you did to me."

" I understand. I know it doesn't mean anything but I am sorry. Thank you for sparing me and letting me return to my family," he said. I nodded and motioned him forward. A moment later he was gone. I stood there emotionless for a moment. I missed my chance to finally get the revenge I wanted. They say revenge is sweet but as I held the blade to his throat I could only feel sadness. And then the anger came back. I slammed my fist on the table, breaking it in half and heaved. Damn it all!

I then felt emotionless as I stepped outside and shut the door. " Ya it's my turn now," Grimmjow said opening the door. I walked away slowly until Grimmjow came back out. " Where the fuck is he?"

" I let him go," I whispered while still walking away.

" Hey get back here!" Grimmjow shouted. As soon as he was about to grab my shoulder I spun and grabbed him instead, twisting his arm behind his back and shoving him into the wall.

" You don't know how hard it was to let him go. I wanted to rip him to shreds. But I did and it's over now. Got it?" I asked. Grimmjow nodded and I let him go and began walking away again.

" Kaori," Aizen said stepping in front of me.

" Please I can't, not right now," I said. Aizen stayed still and just stared for a while. Eventually he sighed and moved away. I went directly to my room and to bed. I curled up in a ball on my side and shut my eyes. But he was there every time I closed my eyes. But I was somehow happy still. All these mixed emotions were welling up inside of me. Why? Was it some kind of Stockholm Syndrome? No I definitely had no positive feelings for that man. I still hated him, wanted him to die for what he has done. Yet I could n't bring myself to be the one to do it. I've lost track of how many I have killed but I couldn't kill one defenseless man? I finally fell asleep but not before letting out one last sigh.


	81. Chapter 81

It's been one week since I let Yuuma go and I've basically been a walking zombie. I've been doing my jobs and such but other than that I haven't spoken a word since that day. I feel everyone's trying to get past my wall that I've put up but even I don't know how I feel right now. Aizen's been giving me my space, fortunately, even though it obviously hurts him.

I was watching over the training again today when Grimmjow and the others came in. I looked at them from the corner of my eye then looked forward again. Grimmjow stood over me but I just acted like he wasn't there. " Hey look at me," he said angrily. I ignored him and looked forward onto the class. " I'm talking to you damn it look at me!" Grimmjow shouted.

I sighed and turned towards him and the others. " We're worried about you Kaori. Why won't you talk to us?" Szayel asked.

I turned back and decided to ignore it again. I heard a blade drawn and I turned back to see Grimmjow had drawn his sword. " I'm tired of this bullshit!" he shouted at me. He charged forward and I stepped back. The trainees had stopped practicing and everyone was looking at us. Grimmjow angrily swung at me but I just sidestepped and dodged his attacks. He was fighting so angrily and swung so dramatically his attacks were easy to read. I knew there was only one way to make him stop. I caught his blade and stopped him.

" Just leave me alone," I whispered.

" No Kaori! We want you back to normal. We want the old Kaori. And I don't care if I have to beat the shit out of you to get it!" Grimmjow shouted. He pulled his blade back and began swiping at me again. We started our little dance around the room, no one bothering us.

" I don't want to fight you Grimmjow," I said quietly.

" I don't want to fight you either but if that's what it takes so be it!" he yelled back. It felt like hours I was just dodging until finally Grimmjow collapsed from exhaustion. Even I was tired from all of the running. I turned to walk away but Grimmjow grabbed me by my sides and held onto me.

" Please let go," I said softly.

" I want Kaori. You're my only real friend. I have nobody else to talk shit about Aizen with or get stupid drunk with or just hang out with. I want Kaori back damn it," he said against my hip. I was yanked to the ground and into Grimmjow' lap in a hug. It was so warm and caring, quite surprising for Grimmjow. I turned and saw the saddest look ever, he even had puppy dog eyes or in this case kitty eyes. I reached behind his ear and scratched it and he leaned into it and purred. I smiled just a little at that.

That's when I remembered something. Grimmjow and the others, they were my family. They would protect me from anything as I would for them. They aren't judging me for letting him go they just want me to be happy. I want to be happy. I leaned forward and hugged Grimmjow to me tightly. He woke from his trance surprised but returned the hug. " Grimmjow?"

" Ya?"

" Don't ever attack me again you moron. I could beat the shit out of you," I whispered. Grimmjow pulled back and gave me a good look then he smiled at my own smile.

" Ya well someday I'm gonna beat you Kaori and when I do I'm going to have you lick my boots for a week!" he said laughing

" Ew that's seriously what you want me to do?" I asked.

" Naw. My dream would be for you to dress me for a week," Grimmjow said.

I whacked him upside the head as I stood up. " Pervert," I mumbled but still smiling. Grimmjow laughed on the ground while rubbing his head. The other espada came over happily. After a solid group hug I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned and saw it was Akemi.

" Lord Aizen is asking for you," Akemi said smiling.

I nodded and followed her to my room. Aizen was not there however, just a dress lying out on the bed. " I'm not wearing this," I said holding it up and laughing. It was a long, strapless, dark blue dress.

" Lord Aizen asked me to assist you with that," Akemi said evilly behind me. I turned slowly and saw she was smiling and moving towards me.

" Akemi…" I said warningly but she just kept moving forward. " As-As my fraccion you have to listen to me," I said nervously now.

" I have to listen to Lord Aizen first, sorry Kaori-san" Akemi said then lunged at me. After struggling for a few minutes the dress unfortunately came on. Akemi was sitting on me when Aizen came in.

" Thank you Akemi. You may leave now," Aizen said. Akemi got up and left quietly, my face buried in the bed.

" I hate you," I mumbled into the sheets.

" I love you too," Aizen whispered right behind me now. I flipped over to say something witty but my words got caught in my throat. Aizen was wearing a suit and it made him look very nice. He was looking back at me the way I was staring at him. He held out his hand and pulled me up.

" Where are we going?" I asked.

" It's a surprise," Aizen said.

" Does it always have to be a surprise?" I asked exasperated.

" I think you'll really like this one," Aizen said opening the senkaimon. He pulled me towards him and covered my eyes and led me through the gateway. It was quiet, the sound of light traffic and wind the only noise. Aizen uncovered my eyes and I looked around. I stared up and my mouth went slack.

" That's not real is it?" I asked

" It's the real deal," Aizen said.

" So that's the real Eiffel tower?" I asked.

" Yes, yes it is," Aizen said. I stared up at the massive object before me in complete shock. Aizen moved beside me to look at my face and I saw his ever-growing smile.

" What time is it?" I asked.

" Just a bit before sunrise I believe," Aizen said.

" That's too bad. Looks like we can't go up there then," I said.

" You do remember we aren't in gigais right?" Aizen asked. I turned and saw he was smiling at me evilly.

" Don't you-" I began but it was too late. Aizen swept me off my feet then flash stepped to the balcony on the Eiffel tower. He set me down and I ran to the edge, looking out over Paris. I sighed happily at the sight it was beautiful. Aizen moved and stood behind me, leaning forward on the railing and trapping me between him and the edge. I turned around and saw he was staring out on the city as well.

He looked down on me a moment later and smiled. " Do you like it?" he asked.

I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. " Yes. This is spectacular."

" What if I told you I brought food as well?"

" Then I'd kiss you," I said leaning forward.

" Well I did," Aizen said putting his hands on my waist.

" Then I guess that means you get a kiss," I said right before our lips met. I had forgotten how nice this was. We hadn't been intimate at all this week. I missed being in his arms like this. Aizen pulled away after a moment and led me to a solitary table. He pulled out my chair, which I sat in, then took off the lid of the food.

" Voila," he said.

" Breakfast for dinner," I said laughing.

" It's morning here." Aizen said sitting down. There was an assortment of French pastries on the table along with a crepe. It was very nice.

" Ok so the food was really great but what's up with the dress?" I asked.

Aizen smiled and walked over to another table farther away. A moment later some light music came on. Aizen came back over and took my hand. He pulled me away from the table and moved one hand to my waist. " We're dancing of course," he said.

I moved my arms up to his shoulder and leaned against him as we began to sway back and forth. " This is really amazing. Thank you," I said.

" I just wanted to see your smiling face again," Aizen said. I smiled up at him in response. " But I also wanted to see you in that dress."

" Of course. There's always an ulterior motive with you," I said making Aizen laugh.

" How are you feeling? Are you ok now?" Aizen asked seriously again.

I sighed then said, " I don't know. I feel better but I'm still thinking about what I did," I paused and looked up at him. " Why did I let him go Aizen? Why didn't I take my revenge?"

Aizen smiled and moved a hand to cup my face. " Because you are a kind person. You have a beautiful, pure soul and that's all that matters. Yuuma will get the justice he deserves someday but for now all that matters to me is that he is behind us. All that I care about is your happiness and our future," Aizen said.

I hugged him to me and he closed my eyes. Aizen was right. I put him behind me. Aizen hugged me back and we stayed like that for a few moments. The sun began to rise and Aizen and I turned to see it. We moved back to the railing, standing next to each other while Aizen held my waist. " The suns rising on a new day. Our bright new future," I said.

" Kaori," Aizen said. I turned towards him. " Speaking about your future, our future together. I want you to know that I love you. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met. Nothing would make me happier than if you we could make a family together. A family of our own. Will you accept me as the father of our children?"

I stared at him shocked. I turned and looked back out over the landscape. " But I can't even get pregnant, not in this state anyways. And Szayel said it's still unlikely even if I get it fixed," I said.

Aizen turned so he was leaning against the rail. " Then let's fix it," he said.

I turned and saw he was being serious. I smiled and hugged him. I pulled back just a bit then leaned up and gave him a kiss. I'm kissing the man I love on the Eiffel Tower in France. Maybe I am in some kind of romance story. I pulled away after a moment and just looked up at him. The sun had fully risen and it was shining brightly on Aizen's face, making him look like he was glowing in a way. I reached up and stroked his face. " Let's do it. Let's make a family," I said.

Aizen gave me a giant smile and leaned down for another kiss. A family, a family of my own.


	82. Chapter 82

" Are you ready?" Szayel asked me.

" Let's get it over with," I said lying back. Szayel began leaning down to put the mask on but Aizen stopped him.

He looked down on me worriedly. " It's going to be fine. I trust Szayel," I said.

Aizen sighed and nodded. He gave me a light kiss and rubbed my hand between his own. " I love you Kaori."

" I love you too," I said smiling. Szayel put the mask on and like last time I felt my eyes drooping quickly. I held Aizen's hand for as long as I could until the blackness overcame me.

I woke up very slowly. Everything felt so heavy. I opened my eyes fully and saw the others were there. I smiled tiredly then said, " Hey."

" How are you feeling?" Szayel asked with a little notepad.

" Heavy," I said. And then I felt sick. I covered my mouth and the others shrieked and ran away. Except for one. A large bowl was placed in my lap right before I threw up. I felt someone pull my hair back as I spewed into the bowl. I coughed a little once I was done and looked up. " Thanks," I said to Aizen.

" Of course," he said smiling.

The others came back and Szayel took the bowl. " Now how do you feel?" Szayel asked.

I sat up surprised. " A lot better actually," I said. I rubbed my stomach and moved a little lower to feel the stitches. " How did it go?"

" Great. You'll have to come check in with me once a day from now on of course," Szayel said.

I nodded and moved the blanket. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. Only a moment later I fell forward right into Grimmjow. " Shit Kaori are you ok?" Grimmjow asked after catching me.

I pushed against him and stood up. " I'm fine I…" I began. I shouldn't have stood up. I clutched my head and sat back against the bed again.

" You're not fine," Szayel said pushing me back down onto the bed and pulling the blanket back up and tucking me in. " You just got out of an invasive surgery you need to rest."

" Ok fine. Only because the doctor says so," I said. The others laughed.

" We'll leave you to rest then," Starrk said motioning the others out but Aizen stayed.

" You can go if you want," I said.

" I need to make sure you're alright," Aizen said.

" Calm down Aizen, Szayel said it went great," I said.

Aizen paused and frowned for a moment. " Um Kaori I was thinking since we're this close now maybe you shouldn't call me by my last name anymore. Maybe you can just call me Sosuke?"

I blinked then blushed. " But the only time I've called you by your first name is when we're… in bed," I said.

" Yes but everyone calls me Aizen. You're special," he said.

" Ok… Sosuke," I said then laughed though. Aizen blushed a little too.

" I'm going to have to get used to it I suppose," he said.

" So what now?" I asked

" Well Szayel said I can't do anything down there for a week." I couldn't help but laugh at Aizen's angry face. He smiled his evil smile though. " Just because I can't go in there doesn't mean I can't make you moan for me," he said then licked his lips.

I gave him a confused look then thought it over. His tongue… I shrieked and Aizen laughed. I covered my face, way too embarrassed. Aizen pulled my arms away though and gave me a quick peck. He set his hands down on my stomach and smiled. " How many?" I asked.

" What?"

" How many kids is it going to be? How many kids do you want?"

Aizen paused in thought then smiled. " 12"

I punched his arm and he laughed. " Idiot," I mumbled.

" Fine I'll settle for ten," Aizen said. I groaned only making Aizen laugh more.

I felt the tiredness come back then and I yawned. " Ok I'm going to sleep the pain off, good night," I said lying back.

" Then you better scoot over," Aizen said. I was going to object but Aizen was already on the bed. I sighed and did as he said.

" You know this is designed for one person," I said.

" Really because I think it's designed for cuddling," Aizen said pulling me close.

" So annoying," I mumbled smiling. Aizen kissed the top of my head and suddenly all the bad memories were gone and there was nothing and nobody besides us in the world.


	83. Chapter 83

2 months later

I woke up the next morning after a restless night of sleep. I had 1 day left until Aizen's birthday and I had no idea what to get him. Everybody came up with good ideas and all their presents were great. I went to the closet to change and quickly undressed. As I reached for my clothes, however, I was pulled back against Aizen's chest in a hug. " Who said you had to get dressed?" Aizen asked.

" Fine. I'll walk around naked all day today for all the other guys to see," I said smirking.

" On second thought you better get dressed," Aizen said letting me go. I laughed and did as he said. " So what did you get me for my birthday?" Aizen asked.

I froze for a moment. " It-It's a surprise of course," I said.

" Hmm you know I don't like surprises," Aizen said turning me around once I was dressed.

" What's the point of a present then if it's not a surprise?" I asked with a nervous smile.

Aizen sighed then said, " Fine, you win." He gave me a quick peck on the lips then said, " See you tonight, my love," before leaving. Once he was gone I let out a sigh and rubbed my head. What the hell am I going to get him? I went to the cafeteria and sat with the others.

" Come on Kaori you gotta tell us what you got Aizen. We all told you what we got him now you have to tell us," Grimmjow said.

" I don't know ok! I have no idea what to get him. I don't even know what he likes!" I said then slammed my head on the table.

" Well I think we all know he wants a kid," Starrk said.

" Ya well it's not just going to pop out of there you know," I mumbled.

" Are ya even trying?" Nnoitra asked.

" This is Aizen we're talking about here. Szayel give them the chances again," I said.

" Right now Kaori is at 7% of successfully getting pregnant," Szayel said matter of factly.

" Jeez I thought you know fixed her up," Grimmjow said.

" There was still a lot of previous damage. She did go from 0-7 because of me does anybody care about that?" Szayel asked. Fake clapping ensued.

" Focus. What does Aizen like?" I asked.

" He likes you," Ulquiorra said.

" Ya well what am I supposed to get him myself?" I asked sarcastically.

There was a silent pause, a silent pause that I didn't like. I looked back up and saw they were all smiling at me. Evil, devious smiles. " That can be arranged," Szayel grinned.

" I-I was kidding!" I shouted.

" Well what else are you gonna get him?" Nnoitra asked.

" I'll figure it out. You'll see!" I said then stormed off. Give him myself pssh! What the hell does that even mean? As I walked back from the training that day I thought of something I could get for Aizen. Nothing, nothing came to mind at all. I was so in thought as I walked back to my room that I didn't see the ambush coming.

" Hey Kaori," I heard. I looked up and saw Grimmjow.

" What's up Grimmjow?" I asked.

" Well I think we found an answer to your problem," he said.

" We?" I asked. Nnoitra stepped next Grimmjow. I turned to the left and saw Szayel and Ulquiorra. I looked behind me and saw Starrk. I was cornered.

" W-Well I already found a gift for him," I said.

" Oh really?" Szayel asked as they all began moving forward.

" Y-Yes… money. It's the universal gift," I said questioningly at the end.

" I think we can do better don'tcha?" Nnoitra asked. Soon I was in the middle of a tiny huddle. I gulped and they all just smiled down on me. I tried to jump up but soon hands were grabbing my limbs.

" Let me go damn it!" I shouted as I was dragged down the hallways. I escaped a few times but was quickly caught again. I was pretty damn strong but 5 espadas was too much even for me. The door was thrown open and I found myself in the massive clothes closet for new arrancar. I was set down and made a run for the door but the guys blocked it.

" Kaori-san," I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Akemi.

" What do you want?" I asked.

" To make you and Lord Aizen happy," she said. She was working with them too? I sighed angrily and rubbed my forehead.

" Can someone at least explain to me what this 'present' is going to be?" I asked.

" We picked out a dress for the dance tomorrow night that we believe Aizen will enjoy," Ulquiorra said. I turned and saw all the guys were nodding in agreement.

" And we-" I turned and saw Akemi now accompanied by Hallibel, Apacci, Sung-sun, and Mila Rose. " Picked out the after party look," Akemi said.

" After party?" I asked.

" For when you two are alone," Grimmjow said with a giant smile.

" You're the present remember? We just had to find the perfect wrapping," Akemi said. I turned back to her and my jaw dropped.

" I-I'm not wearing that!" I shouted.

" Then you'll try our outfit on first," I heard Nnoitra say. I turned and saw the dress.

" Just leave me alone damn it!" I shouted and ran. Soon the two groups were chasing me up and down the clothes aisles. It was like a scene out of that show in the world of the living, Scooby Doo. I was caught yet again by the guys however. They picked me up and threw me into the dressing room.

" Have fun Kaori!" Grimmjow shouted and waved.

" Be careful though. Hallibel and her fraccion are REALLY friendly with each other if you know what I mean," Starrk said smiling.

I gulped and turned to see them smiling at me. I lunged for the door but it closed and I face planted myself on the door then slid down. I slammed my fists on the door repeatedly then yelled, " Don't leave me in here with them then!"

It was too late. I was dragged by the feminine hands to the center of the room and soon found myself stripped. I curled up into a ball trying to hide myself. " You look very nice Kaori," Mila Rose said.

" Give me back my clothes damn it!" I shouted.

Apacci crouched in front of me and I scooted back. " You know, when we were training with you for those few weeks I couldn't help but like the way you always talked us down. I thought it was very… attractive," she said then looked down on me and licked her lips.

I gulped and Apacci laughed. " Kaori," Hallibel said. I looked up at her and saw the 'After party' outfit in hand. " You have two options. You can stay naked and I'll leave the room to go get dinner, leaving my fraccion with you." I looked at them and they were all staring at me hungrily.

" Wh-What's the other option?" I asked.

" You have to try the outfit on and make sure it fits and you have to wear it tomorrow night," she said in her monotone voice.

I looked between the outfit and the fraccion, my head quickly turning left and right. Hallibel sighed and moved towards the door. The fraccion began moving in. As soon as she reached the door handle I yelled, " Ok, ok give me the damn outfit!"

The fraccion sighed and moved away while Hallibel handed me the outfit. I quickly stood up and turned around but I still heard Apacci snicker. I looked over my shoulder and saw she was staring at my bare ass. I put on as much of the outfit as I could by myself but the top… I couldn't do it by myself. Akemi came over and tied it up. I can't believe I was wearing this. " Aw Kaori-san you look great! I should get one of these to wear for Ren," Akemi said then giggled.

" I feel like a slut," I mumbled with my arms crossed.

" Well I think Aizen is really going to like it cuz I do," Apacci said approvingly.

" C-can I have my clothes back now?" I asked.

" Nope," Akemi said sitting me down.

" Why not I did as you said," I whined.

" Now we have to teach you how to be sexy!" Akemi said now hugging me from behind.

" I-I can be sexy," I mumbled.

" Yes, yes we all know about the Nnoitra incident but that was just pretend. This is real. We put a lot of effort into this look and we want to make sure it works got it?" Mila Rose said. And that was how I suffered through the three most awkward hours of my life. I threw on my clothes and ran out of the room and back to my bedroom. I closed the door and sighed.

" Where have you been it's late," Aizen said.

I gulped when I saw him lying in bed. Tomorrow. " I uh was getting your present ready," I said nervously.

" Really?" Aizen asked now sitting up in bed excited. " Is it a big present?" he asked.

" Not really," I mumbled to myself and went to the bathroom where I changed. I came back out and got in bed.

" Am I going to like it?" Aizen asked.

" I don't know the others said you would," I said.

" Oh? So they all know but I don't? So unfair," Aizen said playfully.

" Just go to bed birthday boy," I said closing my eyes.

" Goodnight Kaori," Aizen said.

" Goodnight… Sosuke," I said. I had gotten more used to first name but it was still a little odd. Aizen chuckled then went to sleep. I barely slept, worried about tomorrow's present.


	84. Chapter 84

Aizen POV

" Happy birthday Lord Aizen," Loly and Menoly said.

" Why thank you for the… furry handcuffs," I said dangling them on my index finger.

" We knew you would like it. Don't know if Kaori will but that's the point," Loly said and Menoly laughed then they both ran away. I looked them over thoughtfully, a large smile appearing on my face as ideas came to mind. As I put them in my pocket, possibly for tonight, I frowned. No sign of Kaori yet. Where could she be? I looked down from my throne and watched the formal dance. No Kaori and half the espada were missing as well. I sighed and moved towards the door.

" I'm not going in there!" Kaori shouted from the other side of the door. I put my ear to the door and listened.

" Aw come on Kaori this dress isn't as bad as your club dress," Grimmjow said.

" Ya but that time I did it on purpose! That's it I'm getting changed," she said.

" Don't you dare! We spent hours going through all those damn clothes! Now git in there," Nnoitra shouted. The next thing I knew Kaori burst through the door and into my arms.

" S-Sosuke!" Kaori exclaimed looking up at me. I pushed her away gently and my eyes widened but I smiled at her dress. It was a long, shiny white dress, similar to the blue one in Paris but much sexier. There was a very long slit up the side and her chest was about to pop out. I believe it was similar to a character in the world of the living what was her name, Jessica Rabbit I believe?

" Is this my present?" I asked her. The other espada came in and smirked at us as they walked by. All I could think about was taking the dress off later.

" Kind of I guess," Kaori mumbled.

" Kind of? Is there something more?" I asked.

" I uh… I left it in the room. Whoops ha-ha," Kaori laughed. I quirked my eyebrow but Kaori just kept smiling.

I shrugged it off, there were other more important matters. A new song started. " May I have this dance?" I asked bowing.

" Don't bow idiot," Kaori said.

" I'll take that as a yes," I said smiling and leading her to the dance floor. I couldn't help but stare at her as we waltzed through the crowd. She was so beautiful tonight. Just a hint of make up, enough that it accentuated her already beautiful features. Her hair up in a loose yet formal bun and she almost seemed to glow. She looked up and saw me staring and looked away blushing. I love when she does that. She's just so cute! After that song ended the tango came on. " Do you know how to tango?" I asked.

" I guess you'll have to find out," Kaori whispered in my ear. The dance floor cleared a bit, less people fully knowing how to properly do the dance. Earlier I thought Kaori was cute but I was wrong. She was by far the hottest, sexiest girl in this room. I had forgotten how provocative this dance was but Kaori easily reminded me. Our legs would intertwine but for only a split second, the touch just enough to turn me on.

" So what's my present?" I asked while we were close enough. I lifted her into the air and spun her around for a moment then set her back down.

" I can't tell you it's a surprise," she whispered a moment later and dragged her leg across my own for a bit longer than usual.

" Give me a hint," I whispered then pulled her arm up and spun her around.

" You've seen it before and you always tell me how beautiful it is," she whispered back. As I danced with her, pushing backwards, she gracefully pulled her top arm away and raised it above her head. She went into an almost squat-like position then quickly slid out her leg and swung it around, skimming the floor, then slowly rose back up right against my body. Damn it she's so hot.

I yanked her back to me and we began dancing again. " It better be good to make me wait this long," I said smirking then spun her around, the song ending.

She however stopped her herself by raising her leg above me own. I had her wrapped in my arms but her head was facing towards me. She had her bare leg bent up over my own, flush against my body, and both of us were panting slightly. I heard clapping and we both looked out. Apparently the dance floor had cleared once Kaori and I had gotten serious, everyone watching us. Kaori and I looked at each other and laughed. I leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips making Kaori blush. I pulled her with me off of the dance floor. There was an especially large cake waiting for me. " I don't suppose you'll be popping out of that cake will you?" I asked.

" Not in your wildest dreams," she said. 550 long years today. I can't believe I spent so many of them without Kaori. I watched as she cut the first slice of cake for me. Grimmjow tried to steal it but she whacked him away. Kaori was a gift to me each and every day she spent with me. A gift I will treasure forever and always. She handed me the plate and the others dug in as well. " How is it?" she asked.

" You tell me," I said stabbing a piece and sticking it in her mouth before she could protest. She glared at me for a moment then happily chewed.

" It's pretty good. Not as good as mine but…" she said smirking and I laughed again. She pulled me back to the throne and sat in my lap, pulling the plate out of my hand. " Say ah" she said.

Kaori was feeding me my cake. I'm certain I had a dream like this one time but this, this was real. Well the dream was a little different because she was naked and I was eating the cake off of her but I actually liked this more. Kaori got up though when more presents were brought over. After I finished unwrapping them I saw Kaori had just left the room. Where was she going? The party died down soon after and I went back to the bedroom, bringing a few of the presents with me. The lights were off but there was a bit of light coming from the bathroom. I set my bag of goodies down beside the bed then I stepped into the bathroom and my eyes widened at the sight. The tub was full and the bathroom was lit with candles also with rose petals scattered around. Kaori saw me and smiled. " Is this for me?" I asked.

" Happy birthday," she said. This was very nice. Kaori and I bathing in the tub would be possibly the best birthday present today. She was already in a bathrobe when she stepped forward. Damn I wanted to be the one to take that dress off. She smiled up at me as she began pulling the bits of tuxedo off of me. I saw her blush though as she got to my pants. I tilted her chin up and kissed her taking care of the last of the clothing myself. When I pulled on her bathrobe tie however she pulled away.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" I already took a bath," she said then motioned me in. Eh? We're not bathing together? Well this isn't a good present. I sighed and stepped in. It was the perfect temperature. I laid back and closed my eyes. This isn't too bad actually. Kaori started rubbing my upper body a moment later. After that she started placing light kisses across my shoulders and neck. Not bad at all actually. Until there was a knock that is.

" Um Kaori-san can I speak with you please?" Akemi said. I frowned at her but she just smiled back at me.

Kaori leaned over and kissed my cheek. " Just get out in a few minutes ok? I'll be in bed," she said. I nodded and she quickly left. THIS wasn't really the present I wanted from Kaori. It was sweet but let's just say I wanted something sweeter, like Kaori herself. Just then I heard Kaori shriek.

" Kaori?" I called out concerned.

" It's fine just stay in there a little more," she said. I quirked my eyebrow in interest. Was she planning something else? I decided to ignore it and lay back. I heard the door to our room close meaning Akemi left. I washed my hair and rinsed a bit longer before getting out. I wrapped the towel around my waist and cleaned up a bit before stepping out.

I wiped my face with a towel once I was outside the door and when I looked up I'm quite positive I literally froze. There were a few lit candles in the room and Kaori was lying back on the bed but that wasn't the main point. It was what she was wearing. She wore a black corset top, black lace under wear, and black stockings that actually attached to the underwear with a small elastic strap. I'm certain my heart has stopped beating. I have officially died and gone to… well I'm probably going to hell but that didn't matter right now. Kaori was angrily muttering something and flailing her arms a bit, not even noticing me. I smirked at the sight now. This was obviously not her idea. Little did Kaori know this was exactly what I wanted for my birthday. " Kaori?" I asked.

She froze then but quickly turned towards me. She turned onto her side, resting her arm on her side and bending her knee up, and smiling at me sexily. " Hey Sosuke," she said. " Happy birthday."

THIS was my present. Kaori was my present. I looked up for a moment and thanked the forces of the universe that brought Kaori to me. I slowly stepped forward with my own sexy grin. " Are those new pajamas?" I asked innocently.

Kaori became a little flustered at that. " J-Just for tonight," she said squirming a bit. I smiled at that. She can be so cute at times like this. Once I got close enough Kaori rose up to meet my height.

" I thought you said there was a gift waiting for me in the room," I said mischievously.

Kaori looked down blushing. I wanted her to say it. She looked back up at me though more determined. She smiled then put her hands on my face and kissed me for a moment, sucking my lip and when pulled it away with her own before it popped back. She was smiling sexily again. " I'm the present Sosuke. Why don't you go ahead and unwrap me," she whispered in my ear.

Before I could even touch her she fell back against the bed sprawled out, wrapping her legs around my waist. She was so beautiful and she was all mine. I crawled on top of her just ran my finger over the top of the corset. " Who helped you pick this out?" I asked.

" Urgh Hallibel and her minions. They took away my clothes and made me stand their naked," Kaori mumbled angrily.

I laughed for a moment then frowned. " They saw you naked?" I asked angrily.

" It-It wasn't my fault! The guys locked me into the dressing room and I had nowhere to run," Kaori said. I couldn't decide whether to thank them or hurt them but that would be for later. I pulled her up but on closer inspection her eyes were closed and she was panting a bit.

" Kaori are you ok?" I asked her.

Kaori let out a shaky breath then opened her eyes again and smiled at me. " Remember that potion Szayel made?" she asked.

" THAT potion?" I asked.

Kaori didn't respond but instead let her head fall forward against me. I delicately touched her back and she shivered and let out a loud moan. I couldn't help but smile deviously at that. If that was the sound she made when I just grazed her back what sounds would she make when I went lower? "Sosuke…" Kaori moaned out.

I tilted her head up to look at me. " You're so perfect Kaori. Do you know that?" I asked cupping her face with my hand.

" Wh-Whatever you say," she said letting out another breathy moan and nodding. Looks like the aphrodisiac was having quite the effect on her. And I wanted to take advantage of that. This is by far the best present of the night. I paused and reached into the bag of presents I brought back with me. I smirked as I pulled out the furry cuffs, twirling them in front of Kaori on my index finger.

Kaori's lust filled eyes widened for a moment until I slid my hand down her inner thigh to comfort her. " You fucking pervert," Kaori hissed in pleasure. I slid my hand back up and I felt the muscles on her legs tighten and I saw her toes curl. She threw her head back panting and clutching the sheets tightly. I took the opportunity to start kissing her exposed neck. " Shit!" Kaori hissed, the hands previously on the bed now digging into my shoulders.

" Do you like that?" I asked against her throat. I didn't wait for a response as I continued my work. That only lasted a little longer as Kaori hands moved to my hair and yanked my head back.

" S-sorry Sosuke but…" Kaori began but couldn't seem to find the words. She fell forward against me panting.

" You're ready to unwrap this present?" I asked playfully. I felt Kaori nod against me and I smiled. I changed my mind; this was the best present ever. I took my time enjoying every second of Kaori's over pleasured body writhing underneath my touch. It wasn't until the early morning that the potion wore off and Kaori finally calmed down. I laid on my side and watched as she slept beside me, a light smile gracing her features. I bent my head down and kissed the top of her head, leaving my head there for a moment and inhaling Kaori's sweet scent. She is by far the best thing that has happened in my life so far. In fact I'm changing my mind again. Kaori was a present to me every single day she was with me. I kissed her head one last time and wrapped my arm around her waist before closing my eyes to go to sleep. Little did I know the present that was yet to come.


	85. Chapter 85

Normal POV

I woke up the next morning with a sigh and sat on the side of the bed. Thankfully I didn't feel sick this morning. I've been sick these past few days since Aizen's birthday party a few weeks ago. I felt a tickling on my back and I turned a bit to see Aizen was leaving little kisses up it. " Good morning my love," he said once he got to the top, his head resting on my shoulder.

" Good morning Sosuke," I said turning my head to the side again but this time kissing him. I felt his hands begin to wrap me up but I put my hands on top of his, stopping him. Aizen pouted and I smiled. " Come on time for work," I said.

" We don't have to go you know," Aizen said and began kissing back down my bare back. " We can stay in bed all day if you want. Doing whatever we please," he said between kisses.

I turned back to him and leaned down to his face level. " Get your lazy ass out of bed before I kick it out," I said sweetly. Aizen laughed then leaned forward for a quick kiss and did as I asked. I went to the cafeteria and sat with the others like usual.

" Kaori if you spew chunks on me at breakfast I swear I will kill you," Grimmjow said.

" Fuck off Grimmjow," I mumbled as I stuffed my face. Damn I was hungry. Let's see today's breakfast was a solid combination of pancakes and pickles. And it made my mouth water.

" You sure have been pretty pissy lately," Nnoitra said.

" You'd be pretty pissy too if you couldn't hold down a meal," I grumbled.

" Maybe you should come by the infirmary?" Szayel asked.

" Look at me I'm fine. No sickness at all today," I said.

" Fine, but the next time you're sick you have to go see Szayel ok?" Starrk said.

" Ya, ya ok. See you guys later," I said. I went to training and saw Akemi and Ren there. It was their turn to train today. I sat back and watched. As the training progressed however I started feeling worse. Cramps, back pain, and the feeling I was going to throw up again. Damn it! Fuck this fucking sickness. It was lunchtime now.

" Ready for lunch Kaori-san?" Akemi asked. Oh please no more food. I shook my head no and covered my mouth with my hand. Here it comes. I ran to the closest trashcan and spewed the contents of my breakfast. More throw up great. I collapsed next to the trashcan, pain all over. " Kaori-san!" Akemi shouted running over to me.

" Can you help me get to the infirmary?" I asked her dazed.

" Of course we can. Come on Ren," Akemi said. They helped me get to the infirmary just as Szayel came back from the daily meeting. After doing a brief examination he took some of my various 'fluids'.

" You just lie down while I run these to the test room," Szayel said. I sighed and laid back.

" This fucking sucks. Can't I just have a somewhat normal life and stop getting sick all over the damn place," I shouted.

" Calm down Kaori-san!" Akemi said holding me down.

" Drink some water," Ren said quietly. I took the glass and finished it off, lying back relaxed again. Szayel came back about an hour later.

" Could you excuse Kaori and I please?" Szayel asked. Akemi and Ren left, leaving me uncomfortable. Why was Szayel staring at me like that? He sat next to me and I sat up in bed a little. " So Kaori can you tell me your symptoms again?"

" Szayel just tell me what the lab results say you've got them right in front of you," I said. Szayel just stared and I sighed. " Fine. Cramps, back pain, throwing up, and fatigue," I said.

" Don't forget mild mood swings," Szayel mumbled writing it down.

" Just give me the damn paper!" I shouted and grabbed the clipboard. Szayel tried to reach for it and sighed.

" One more thing before you look," Szayel said. I nodded. Szayel sighed again and ran a hand through his hair then turned back to me. " When was the last time you… had your period," he said.

I froze. I looked down at the paperwork and scanned it. And there it was. " Is this real? Are you certain?" I asked.

" I could run the test again if you want but it's real as far as I can tell," Szayel said.

A smile began to grow on my face and then I laughed happily. This is really happening then. I smiled at Szayel and tackled him off the bed. " Oh thank you Szayel! Thank you!" I shouted happily.

" I didn't do anything really," Szayel said nervous by our extremely close proximity. " You should probably tell Aizen now though."

I nodded then an even bigger smile grew on my face. " Can I ask another favor?" I asked. I leaned down into his ear and whispered and when I pulled away I saw he was smiling up at me.

" Of course. That's a good idea," he said. I sat back on the bed as Szayel looked for the object I was asking for.

Aizen POV

Finally time for bed. It's been such a long day, again. I sighed as I opened the door, ready to lie in the comforts of my bed beside my love. I smiled when I saw Kaori sitting on the bed waiting for me. " Why hello there beautiful," I said making Kaori laugh. She patted the spot next to her and I sat down on the bed beside her.

" How was your day?" she asked.

" Better than yours apparently. You got sick again I heard," I said concerned.

" Ya but Szayel gave me some medicine," she said pointing to the side table. I looked over and saw several bottles of pills. I picked a few up and examined them. Lots of vitamins it seems. " Did you get your work done?" she asked.

" Look at that beautiful clean desk," I said pointing over. She turned and nodded in approval.

" That's good because I got you a present," she said.

" Oh really?" I asked playing with the hem of her shirt. She swatted my hand away though then set a box in my lap. What? She literally got me a present. I looked over the nicely wrapped box but Kaori just kept smiling. I shook it and Kaori grabbed the box. Ok don't shake it. I undid the bow and opened the box. It was… a pregnancy test. It was upside down so I flipped it over. A little pink plus. I looked up at Kaori and she just kept smiling. She was pregnant. With our child. I threw the object away and tackled her in a kiss. She laughed into it and I knew she was happy with my response. It was supposed to be unlikely, borderline impossible. But here we are.

I pulled away only when neither of us had any breath left. " I guess your happy then?" she asked jokingly and somewhat breathless.

I rubbed her stomach then said, " Ecstatic."

She laughed a little again and put her hand on top of mine. " Thank you," she whispered.

" For what?" I asked.

" I just know that you're the only one. The only one who could have made all this possible," she said.

" I told you I was very potent," I said smirking.

" And then you had to ruin the moment," Kaori mumbled and I laughed. I bent down and kissed the hand she left on her stomach then kissed the stomach itself. I cuddled up against her, my ear to her stomach, and I felt myself falling asleep. " Hey are you falling asleep? Hey!" Kaori said. But it was too late, I was in such complete bliss I couldn't help but fall asleep.


	86. Chapter 86

Several weeks later

" I can't believe I'm wearing this," I muttered pulling the dress on.

" Your training outfit and your kimono outfit don't fit anymore," Aizen said.

" Does it look ok?" I asked.

" I think you always look beautiful," Aizen said.

" Even in the bathroom in the morning when I'm throwing up?" I asked.

" Even when you're spewing your guts into the toilet," Aizen said with an even bigger smile.

" I hate you," I mumbled crossing my arms.

" I love you too. Speaking of which, Szayel said that there shouldn't be this much morning sickness so we're going to see him today ok?" Aizen said. I nodded and followed him out to the cafeteria. As soon as we entered it was silence, everyone staring at my new look. I was currently wearing a long, white sundress. It was comfortable and flowy, perfect for my ever-growing body. I walked over to the usual table and saw Nnoitra and Grimmjow were laughing their asses off.

" You finally got fat huh? You always ate too much and now it's coming backto bite ya!" Grimmjow said between laughs. I gritted my teeth but he only laughed more.

" I have an announcement to make," I said eyebrow twitching.

" We can tell you've gained some weight Kaori. I can help ya work out if ya want," Nnoitra said then cackled. That was it. I slammed my fist, drawing their attention.

" I'm pregnant!" I shouted. Of course it would be silent in the entire cafeteria at that moment. I looked down in embarrassment.

" Are you serious?" Starrk asked.

" She's very serious. I did the test myself," Szayel said happily.

" You knew and you didn't tell us?" Grimmjow hissed.

" Kaori asked me not too," Szayel said getting up and walking over to me. He put his hand over my stomach feeling it a bit. " No offense Kaori but you shouldn't be this large this early. Were you sick again this morning?"

I nodded but I heard Grimmjow laugh again. " I told you she was getting fat," he said.

I growled and Grimmjow laughed a bit more but held up his hands defensively. " Eat some breakfast then come to the lab ok?" Szayel asked. I nodded and sat with my friends and ate way too much food, like usual. They also followed me after breakfast.

" So what is he doing today?" Grimmjow asked.

I paused outside the door with Aizen and held his hand lovingly. " Well Szayel's going to make sure everything's all right. But we also get to find out if it's a boy or a girl," I said.

The others eyes widened and I laughed. " So what do you want?" Starrk asked.

I looked down at my stomach and rubbed it a bit. " I just always wanted a child, nothing else mattered for me. I guess I'll keep it a surprise," I said.

" Well I want to know," Aizen said and I laughed a little. " Are you ready?" he asked me and we stepped inside. Here it goes.

Starrk POV

We all stood outside waiting. " Damn who would have thought she was fucking pregnant?" Grimmjow asked pacing back and forth. This pacing had been going on for a while now.

" Well she is getting rather large. And especially moody." I said.

" Damn it Grimmjow stop pacing will ya? It's not like yur the dad," Nnoitra hissed.

" I'm nervous ok? She's been throwing up a lot and Szayel said she's too big," Grimmjow said.

" Your inner cat is coming out and wishes to protect the female and her cub," Ulquiorra said emotionlessly. We all laughed but Grimmjow growled. After a while Kaori, Szayel, Aizen came out. Aizen had a giant smile on his face, as did Szayel, and Kaori was just staring and holding her stomach.

" Are you ok Kaori? Is the baby ok? What's wrong with Kaori?" Grimmjow asked frantically.

" She's fine Grimmjow. Her and the babies are fine. It was just as I expected," Szayel said.

Everyone nodded but I noticed it first. " Babies?" I asked. " As in more than one?"

" That's correct. In many cases when the female is pregnant with more than one child, the negative sides of pregnancy are more noticeable. Plus she is larger than expected at this point in the pregnancy," Szayel said.

Nnoitra bent over and stared at Kaori's stomach. " So there's two of them in there huh?" he asked bluntly.

" Guess again," Aizen said.

" There are three?" I asked. Aizen simply smiled more and moved behind Kaori, his hands on her shoulders. Kaori finally relaxed in his arms and looked up at him lovingly. I saw the happiness there and that made me happy.

" So what is it huh? How many boys? How many girls?" Grimmjow asked.

" I told you I wanted a surprise," Kaori said. Grimmjow groaned. Aizen stepped over to him and whispered in his ear and Grimmjow grinned again. Apparently Aizen knew while Kaori didn't. But that's what she wanted. Grimmjow started badgering Kaori more and I just sat back and watched. There was such happiness in her eyes. She did look a little nervous, who wouldn't when they had three beings growing inside of them. She still looked happy though and that's all that matters.


	87. Chapter 87

Normal POV

Several Months later

I eased into the tub for my morning bath. It seemed just yesterday I had a simple lump on my stomach but now I was quite large. I rubbed my stomach over a bit and laid back closing my eyes. All the pain right now would be worth it in the end. As I ran my hands over my stomach Aizen came in. " How are you feeling this beautiful morning?" he asked.

" Well I didn't get sick so it's already a great start," I said. Aizen bent down next to me and started rubbing my belly. It was large enough that even though I was lying back in the tub my stomach still stuck out.

" What are your plans for today?' he asked.

" Just watching the training and verbally abusing the arrancar," I said happily making Aizen laugh. He stood up to walk away when I felt it. "S-Sosuke!" I said calling him back.

" What's wrong?" he asked rushing back. I took his hand and placed it where mine was previously.

" Do you feel that?" I asked. He paused for a moment and then I felt it though his hand.

Aizen looked at me surprised and I couldn't help but laugh. " It kicked," he said simply. I nodded and he smiled again. He put his forehead against mine and happily sighed. " You're amazing you know that?" he asked.

" Damn straight," I said. Aizen laughed and kissed my cheek.

" I'll see you later my love," he whispered then left. I quickly finished bathing then went to breakfast.

" Good morning everyone," I said easing into my chair.

" Good morning Kaori and Kaori babies," Grimmjow said to my stomach.

" How are you feeling today Kaori?" Szayel asked.

" Better than ever," I said happily. " This morning I was in the tub and-" I began but felt it again.

" What?" Grimmjow asked. I took his hand and put it back on my stomach.

" Holy shit what was that?" Grimmjow asked pulling away.

" It kicked idiot," I said laughing.

Grimmjow now looked at my stomach the way a cat looks at a ball of yarn. He put his hand back and I guessed it kicked again because Grimmjow flinched and pulled back. " So there really is something in there huh?" he asked.

" You seriously thought I was just gaining weight didn't you?" I asked. He shrugged it off and I sighed. The others took turns feeling my stomach like I was some kind of petting zoo. After breakfast I went to the training room and to Akemi and Ren.

" Aw Kaori-san I miss hugging you," Akemi said.

" I don't," I muttered quietly enough for her not to hear.

" You know you don't have to come to training anymore if you don't want to. We can handle it by ourselves," Akemi said.

" Ya but then Aizen wouldn't need me anymore," I said jokingly.

" That's not true Kaori-san Aizen loves you!" Akemi shouted. I sighed and put my hand to my forehead.

" She was being sarcastic Akemi," Ren said quietly now standing next to Akemi.

" Oh ha-ha," Akemi said happily.

" Ok get to work I'm going to sit back and watch," I said. As the arrancar trained I would call out to some and bring them over. I would then talk to them one on one, telling them things to work on. Somehow I was still highly respected even though I could barely fight anymore in this state. After that was over I decided to go the bar. I wasn't going to drink, obviously, but I wanted to see my friends. I grabbed a big pint of apple juice and sat with my friends. I eased into the chair and sighed in relaxation.

" Having a hard time there Kaori?" Grimmjow asked playfully.

I punched him in the arm so hard that he fell out of his chair. " I wouldn't mess with me Grimmjow. I've been doing arm weights for exercise and I'm even stronger than before. Plus I get angry easily so you better back off," I said.

Grimmjow gave me a small thumbs up from the floor making me laugh. I raised the glass to my lips then. " Kaori!" Aizen shouted. I turned towards him but he ran towards me and slapped the glass out of my hand. " What are you thinking," he asked angrily.

I looked at the wall and the juice flowing down the side. I angrily twitched and turned back to him. " I was thinking I would enjoy some APPLE JUICE with friends," I hissed.

Aizen paused then let out an awkward laugh making the others laugh. I sighed and started to get up. " Sit I got it," he said. He came back and gave me some more apple juice.

" I would hit my head on the table in anger but my stomach's too fucking huge to that," I muttered before taking a sip.

" Ha-ha Aizen's in the dog house," Grimmjow said. The others laughed and even I smiled at that joke.

" With Kaori I'm always in the dog house," Aizen said seeing my smile.

" Sounds about right," I said in agreement.

" So Kaori," Grimmjow said seriously. " I don't know if you and Aizen have talked about baby names yet but I highly suggest your first boy name option to be Grimmjow."

" There is truly no trash worse than you," Ulquiorra said to Grimmjow and everyone cracked up. Grimmjow was obviously displeased.

" That's actually something I haven't even thought of yet actually," I said thoughtfully.

" You don't have that much time left ya know," Nnoitra said.

" There are millions of different names I'm sure we can pick out three," I said. Now everyone was throwing out names and my head began to spin. In fact I was beginning to actually feel sick.

" Kaori are you all right?" Szayel asked noticing my condition.

" No I think I'll head to bed," I said getting up.

" Let's go to the infirmary real quick ok?" Szayel asked. I have learned not to disagree with Szayel's medical predictions and nodded.

" Do you want me to come?" Aizen asked.

" No you stay and have fun. It's not like I'm your wife or anything," I said laughing and walking out.

Aizen POV

" It's not I'm your wife or anything," she said jokingly while following Szayel to the infirmary.

I froze in my seat. Kaori was not only the love of my life but we were about to make a family together. And I haven't officially made her mine yet. I turned back to the others and saw they were staring at me. " What?" I asked.

" You love Kaori right?" Starrk asked.

" Yes," I said certainly.

" So yur gonna have her make yer babies but you ain't gonna marry her?" Nnoitra asked.

The others nodded in agreement. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. " I know," I said simply.

" Wow who would have thought you would have listened to us," Grimmjow said.

" What should I do?" I asked.

" I believe you use an item of jewelry, most commonly a ring, and ask the female to join you in a sanctioned bond," Ulquiorra said.

" You are such a fucking dumb ass," Grimmjow said to Ulquiorra.

" He's right actually," I said. I need a ring and I need to ask her, simple enough right?

" So what now?" Starrk asked.

I looked at the clock on the wall. In the world of the living its… noon approximately. I smiled and stood up. " I have some shopping I need to do," I said.

" Well we're coming too," Grimmjow said and the others stood up.

" Seriously?" I asked. The others just stared at me steely. " Fine. Your all Kaori's friends so you'll know what she will like." The others cheered and followed me out.


	88. Chapter 88

Aizen POV

I looked over the ring as I walked down the halls of Las Noches. " Nice choice Aizen," Grimmjow said.

" You all picked it out. The saleswoman thought I was crazy talking to myself," I said remembering.

" There she is," Ulquiorra said. I looked down the hallway and saw Kaori. She was speaking to Akemi who was rubbing Kaori's stomach. They both laughed about something and Kaori's smile suddenly made my stomach do flips. I'm nervous why am I nervous. Kaori turned and saw me then began walking over. Oh no here she comes. I started feeling sweaty and red all over.

" Hey where were you last night? You never came to bed," Kaori said.

" I was uh… busy… with work," I said hastily.

Kaori smiled then laughed. She put her hand up and cupped my cheek. " Looks like my little man is growing up," she said smiling.

Oh that smile. " Kaori I um want to ask you something," I said nervously.

Kaori pulled her hand away and looked up at me concerned. " What's wrong Sosuke?"

I Sosuke Aizen does not get nervous. But here I was drenched with sweat and stuttering like a fool. " You uh know I love you right?" I asked.

" Of course," Kaori said.

" Well uh I wanted to show you how much I like you I mean how much I love you by… asking you… out to dinner tonight," I said quickly at the end. I'm such an idiot why couldn't I just ask her?

Kaori smiled though and said, " That sounds great. I'll see you later," then walked away.

" What the fuck Aizen?" Grimmjow asked reappearing with the others.

" I couldn't do it. I got too nervous," I said head bent over in shame.

" Ya well stop screwing around and get the job done got it?" Nnoitra asked.

I sighed and nodded. Round 2 here we come.

Normal POV

I was currently walking back to my room after a long, odd day of training. Aizen would keep coming in to ask me an 'important' question then ask me something about dinner tonight. Grimmjow and the others would be a little off in the distance as well and they just kept face palming themselves. When I got my room I saw a pretty dress laid out on the bed. It was a long sleeveless white gown. Aizen and his little games. I knew better than to not put the dress on so I did. I stepped back outside just as Aizen came. " You look v-very nice," Aizen stuttered.

" Are you ok Sosuke? You've been off all day today," I said.

" Me? Ok? I'm doing great. Better then great. I'm feeling fantastic," Aizen said much too quickly. He then awkwardly coughed and held out his shaking hand. " Ready for dinner?"

I nodded and took his sweaty palm then we were off. There was definitely something wrong Aizen was totally scatter brained today. In fact on the way over he stumbled over his feet quite a few times. He led me to the southern tower roof for a candle light dinner. He pulled out my chair for me but when he went to sit down he somehow fell out of the chair and onto the ground. I couldn't help but laugh and Aizen just blushed. The night just kept getting better and better.

First when Aizen poured the wine and he was in such a daze that he didn't realize he poured it to the very top. Then as we were eating Aizen constantly had food falling off of his fork and all over him. He looked like a toddler by the time dinner was over. Now it was dessert but when he was handing me my plate of cake dropped it into my lap. And in his hurry to clean it up he knocked over my glass of wine onto my dress. " Damn it Kaori I'm so sorry I-" Aizen began but I couldn't help but let out my suppressed laughter.

" Your such an idiot sometimes you know that?" I asked him.

" For once I can completely agree with you," he said. Aizen sighed and bent down next to me. He started rubbing away the cake off my dress and then sighed when it was partially gone. " I messed everything up," he muttered.

" What are you talking about I had a great time," I said enthusiastically.

" Really?"

" Of course. I like when you lose your calm, cool demeanor. It makes you more human," I said.

Aizen smiled at me and held a hand to my face. " And I love you. I love every single thing about you from the top of your head to the soles of your feet."

I felt a blush come onto my face at that. " Even now after all this time you still make me blush," I said smiling.

" And you're the only one that makes me nervous enough to spill an entire dinner on top of them," Aizen said and I laughed. He leaned forward and kissed me and everything besides him was forgotten. I felt Aizen move his hand down my arm to my hand and take it into his own. A moment later I felt his other hand slide something onto my finger. Aizen pulled away and I looked down. It was a ring. A beautiful silver and diamond ring.

" Sosuke?" I asked hoarsely.

Aizen tilted my head up so I was looking at him. " Kaori will you marry me?"

I just stared at him for a moment. Was this really happening? I smiled then started laughing, Aizen giving me a confused look. " You did it wrong. Your supposed to ask me, then put the ring on, then kiss me. You did it backwards idiot," I said while laughing.

Aizen shook his head smiling. " Well my first 49 times I tried to ask you I was too nervous so I thought I would try something different this time," he said. He put my hand between the two of his to remind me of the question. " Will you marry me?" he asked again.

" Is this what you really want?" I asked.

" What do you mean?"

" Do you want to marry me because you love me or do you want to marry me because I am pregnant?"

" Well… both? I love you Kaori and this really is what I want," he said.

" I don't want you to do something your going to regret later," I said a bit sadly. What if he gets tired of me later on? What if he won't want me anymore?

" There is not a single thing I regret doing with you. And I will always, always love you," Aizen said.

I looked back at the ring smiling. I took it off and handed it back to him. Aizen looked shocked for a moment then sad. " So that's a no?" he asked quietly.

" Sosuke I don't need a ring to know that you love me. You tell me constantly everyday. A ring doesn't define our love for each other only our feelings can do that. And I don't need to be married to know that we are together forever. I already completely belong to you in mind, body, heart, and soul," I said.

" So you don't care that you're pregnant and unmarried?" Aizen asked.

" Not at all. I love you Sosuke and that's all that matters to me," I said. Aizen's eyes lit up again and he immediately attacked my lips. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. I hadn't even thought about getting married, oddly enough. But what I said was true, I didn't need to be married to know how much Aizen loved me. Aizen pulled away and led me back down the stairs to a waiting group of my friends.

" Damn what happened up there?" Grimmjow asked in reference to our food stained clothing.

" Aizen just got nervous about asking to marry me," I said.

" And?" Starrk asked.

" She said no," Aizen said happily. He was probably the happiest man to be told no in an engagement.

" Why the hell not?" Grimmjow asked.

" Because I don't need a ring to define how much I love him," I said. The other mumbled but agreed.

" Now then if you'll excuse us," Aizen said leading me down the halls. We went back to our room and I quickly stepped out of the wine stained dress. I ran some water in the tub and eased my way in. A few minutes into relaxation Aizen stepped into the bathroom in just his pants. " Mind if I join you?" he asked deviously.

" You do realize how incredibly pregnant I am right now right? Look at me I am so fat and unattractive," I said motioning to my large belly and hoping to deter him.

" Yes everything on you has gotten larger," he said motioning to his pectorals and squeezing them making me laugh. Then he began taking off his pants and moving towards me. " But unattractive no," he said getting into the large tub.

" What part of pregnant are you not getting?" I asked smiling.

" I'm not getting why I haven't yet taken this beautiful, voluptuous body," he said reaching forward.

" I am not having sex with you while I am pregnant," I said trying to sound serious but still smiling.

" Really?" Aizen asked then began kissing my neck.

" R-Really," I stammered out. His hands slid behind my back and he pulled me towards him.

I felt something on my neck and I looked down. There was a long, thin, chain necklace with the engagement and wedding ring dangling on the end around my neck. They fell just between my breasts. " I know you said no but this would make me really happy even if you wear it just like this," he said.

I reached down and picked up the rings and just stared at them. I couldn't marry Aizen, not right now that is. The war is coming up soon and I'm going to be having the kids soon. If everything works out, after the war, then just maybe we can. " Ok," I said quietly. " But that doesn't mean we're doing it you hear me?"

"Just think of it as an apology gift," Aizen whispered huskily. He pulled me fully into his lap and I felt his… problem against me.

" You're disgusting you know that?" I asked.

" But that's why you love me," Aizen whispered then kissed me. An apology gift huh? So this really was happening. I went to bed that night staring at that rings on the end of that chain. I was about to have the family I always wanted with the man who loved me. What more could anyone need?


	89. Chapter 89

8 Moths 2 weeks

" Ok get ready to open your eyes," Aizen said happily behind me leading me forward.

" I don't like surprises you know that," I muttered slowly inching forward.

" Ya we all know you don't like anything lately. You've gotten even more pissy than usual," Grimmjow said.

" Grimmjow I will beat the shit out of you if you're fucking with me," I hissed.

" See what I mean?" Grimmjow said.

" Well I think this will liven your spirits," Aizen said opening a door. He led me inside and finally took his hands off my eyes. I blinked then smiled. It was a large nursery. The walls were painted light blue, Szayel saying the too much brightness from the white everywhere bad for the children's eyes. The room was fairly empty besides the cribs, rocking chair, and changing table but I had a feeling it would soon be filled with toys and such. I stepped over to one of the cribs and ran my hand along the side.

" Oh Sosuke it's wonderful it's-," I began but clutched my stomach and gripped the crib. Aizen rushed over and set me in a rocking chair that was close by.

" Are you ok?" he asked kneeling down.

" Ya that was just a big kick. I think they know it's almost time," I said smiling at the end. I looked around and saw the others were surrounding me. " Calm down I'm not some ticking time bomb," I said getting ready to get back up.

" In a way you are actually. It doesn't have to be exactly nine months Kaori you need to be monitored carefully," Szayel said.

" Ya, ya whatever. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go watch the training," I said trying to get up but Aizen held a hand on my shoulder.

" You are not leaving this room. You need to stop working so much ok?" Aizen asked.

I sighed angrily and looked up at Aizen. " Fine but just for today," I muttered.

" That's good because I have another surprise for you," Aizen said. Starrk opened the door and soon a flood of arrancar came in. What? Oh no it's a…

" Look Kaori-san it's a baby shower for you!" Akemi said running over to me.

I angrily sighed and rubbed my temples. I told Aizen no but he just does it behind my back anyways. Soon presents and a large blue and pink cake surrounded me. " So Kaori is Grimmjow still in the running for baby names?" Grimmjow asked handing me a large slice of cake.

" Sorry Grimmjow but I think Aizen and I already have the name situation under control," I said. Grimmjow frowned, disappointed, and I laughed. I began unwrapping the presents and the somewhat empty room began to get filled with toys and other baby needs. The party lasted all day and I was just starting to clean up. I bent over to get some of the wrapping paper off the ground, just barely missing it. I was just a little too big it seems. Another hand grabbed it and I looked up to see Aizen.

" I told you not to work so hard," Aizen said.

" If picking up trash is too hard of work then we have a serious problem," I said getting back up.

He stepped forward and began running his hands over my stomach, a loving smile on his face. " You need to be careful for them and for you. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," he said.

" I can take of myself even in this sorry state," I said.

" I'm sure you can. Now come on its time for bed," Aizen said putting his hand in the small of my back. This room used to be my room before Aizen and I moved in together. We went through the connecting door to our bedroom and got ready for sleep. I eased into bed and sat back. I knew having three kids would mean I was going to be big but I didn't think I would be this big. I reached over and took a large assortment of prenatal vitamins, chugging them down with some water. I felt a sensation on my shoulder and saw Aizen had kissed it. " Are you ready for bed my love?" he asked.

" Just a moment," I said reaching to my other shoulder to rub it. Damn I was sore.

" Allow me," Aizen said brushing my hand away. He began to rub my shoulders and I immediately relaxed.

" Ohhhh ya. Right there," I said.

" As you wish my love," he said.

" Can you go a little ohhhhh," I moaned happily as I his hands went lower.

" Are you having a good time?"

" Shut up and keep going"

" Yes ma'am"

" Don't ma'am me!"

" Yes my love," he said then kissed my shoulder.

I happily sighed and laid back against him, fully relaxed. " Sorry I yelled I just-"

" You're just pregnant and chock full of womanly hormones. I knew what I was getting into," Aizen said. I laughed and I saw Aizen smiling happily. I carefully laid back in bed, Aizen right next to me.

" Good night Sosuke."

" Good night Kaori, my love," he said then kissed my cheek. But I was already asleep. Aizen chuckled and kissed the top of my head then laid back as well, both of us in complete happiness.


	90. Chapter 90

I woke up the next morning a little chilly. I reached for Aizen but he was gone. Probably went to work. I sighed and got up and went to the bathroom, taking a nice, long bath. After I got out I changed and found a new cart of food wheeled in. It was lunchtime apparently. I quickly chowed done and just when I had finished Aizen came in. " Glad to see your up and about," Aizen said.

" Yup I feel great today. I think I'll head to the training room now," I said standing up and stretching.

" Sorry but that won't be happening," Aizen said.

" What?"

" Szayel says you need to rest until the time comes. As in no strenuous activity. As in as little movement as possible."

" That's bullshit I'm going to go crazy if you just lock me up in here."

" Then how about you just go take a bath-"

" Done"

" Then just lie down and take a nap."

" Sosuke I need to go for a walk come on please?"

" Sorry Kaori you need to stay here," Aizen said then began moving towards the door. I moved as fast as I could but it was too late. The door was shut and locked from the outside.

" Damn it Sosuke let me out!" I shouted then hit the door.

" Just rest my love and I'll be back later," Aizen said and I heard him walk away.

I groaned and ran my hands through my hair. It was times like these I really did hate him. I rubbed my stomach as I paced around the room. What am I supposed to do? I looked at the connecting door and smiled. I stepped into the future nursery and turned on the lights. I grabbed a baby book and sat in the rocking chair then flipped the book open and just stared at the first page for a while. " Once upon a time…" I began and continued reading.

It felt a little silly at first but then I felt a small kick and I smiled again. I think they must like it. I continued reading and read a few more books until I got bored again. " What should we do know hmm?" I asked my stomach. I felt a small kick. " I know I want to go for a walk too but your stupid daddy locked me in. Who's the stupid daddy? Sosuke is, yes he is," I said in a baby voice. I looked up at the nursery door and a thought went through my head. I carefully moved towards it and jiggled the handle to find it unlocked.

" Daddy is very stupid, very very stupid," I said rubbing my stomach. I felt a kick and I laughed. A kick of approval it seems. I stepped outside and simply walked down the halls then soon found myself at the southern tower doorway and began walking up the stairs. " Damn, mommy's out of shape," I said pausing halfway. I breathed in and continued up to the top of the tower. I walked to the railing and stood looking over the landscape and yet again rubbed my stomach.

" This is Hueco Mundo, a desert landscape. It's also one of the most dangerous places in the world. There are creatures called hollows that will devour you in a second. But it's also the safest place in the world. We live in castle called Las Noches and there are many people here who want to make sure that your safe. You heard Grimmjow, Starrk, Akemi, Ren, and many more yesterday. They will be your friends and family. And Dad loves you too, just as much maybe even more than me. And then there's me. I promise no one is ever going to lay a finger on you, I swear." I said.

There was no response, obviously, but I just kept rubbing my stomach and smiling. " We should head back before daddy finds out we snuck out hmm?" I asked my protruding belly. I turned around to head back but paused. What… What's happening? I clutched my side as a slow yet powerful pain began to overtake me. I grabbed the railing with my other hand and began to take slow breaths. It can't be time can it?

I thought back to what Aizen said. Don't over exert yourself. I walked up all those stairs. I let out a painful moan and my knees began to shake. Then my questions were confirmed as a large puddle formed between my feet. My water just broke. I need to get back and quick. I stepped towards the door but another painful contraction rocked my body. I stumbled forward and softly landed against the door panting. It was dangerous staying up here but even more dangerous going down the stairs in my condition. I weighed the options and sat back against the wall then slid down. I let out a painful cry as I felt another contraction. " S-Sosuke I'm sorry… please," I moaned out panting. Please find me.

Aizen POV

" You locked her in the room? You really think that was the best idea?" Grimmjow asked me.

" Szayel said as little motion as possible. What else was I supposed to do tie her down?" I asked.

" Seems like somethin' you'd like ta do," Nnoitra snickered.

" Why are you all even following me anyways?" I asked.

" We just want to check on Kaori too," Starrk said as if it were obvious. I unlocked the door and opened it to find an empty room.

" Ha! I knew she'd get out," Grimmjow said approvingly.

" She most likely went for a walk like she requested earlier," Ulquiorra said.

" Yes…" I said off handedly and in thought. Something felt… wrong. I looked for Kaori's spiritual pressure and felt it off in the distance. It was fluctuating. " Szayel come with me," I said sternly and he followed me. It started off as a brisk walk but then I started running and finally sprinting down the halls.

" Is something… wrong?" Szayel asked panting trying to keep up with me.

" I don't know I just feel it," I said. We got to the southern tower and I just had a feeling she was here. I threw the door open at the top and there she was. She was sitting on the ground panting. I bent down next to her and brushed the hair out of her face. " Kaori what's wrong?" I asked worried. She gritted her teeth and pulled on the railing, breaking it in half.

" Um Lord Aizen I believe she well…," Szayel said behind me nervously.

" My-My water broke," Kaori panted.

" It-It's time?" I asked.

" Yes it's fucking time doesn't it look like it's fucking time?" Kaori asked impatiently panting. She grabbed my arm and let out a pained moan.

" Ok let's go," I said picking her up. I flash stepped to the infirmary and Szayel stepped in right after me. The others were there surprisingly.

" Kaori are you ok?" Grimmjow asked her.

" No I'm not fucking ok Grimmjow! I'm about to give birth to three fucking babies and gah!" Kaori screamed out again. This time she was gripping the side railing of the bed and she tore it off completely in her pain.

" Ok it's time to go," Szayel said wheeling her down to the operation room. I took her hand and followed her.

" Sosuke I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," Kaori mumbled tiredly.

" Are you talking about this time or all the other times?" I asked smiling.

" Fuck you," she mumbled. Good Kaori was still there, still semi-concious at least.

" Sorry Lord Aizen but you need to wait here," Szayel said at the door.

" Can't he come?" Kaori asked. She then squeezed my hand as another contraction took her. She might have broken a bone in my hand. Szayel stepped over and handed me a mask and gloves. Here we go.


	91. Chapter 91

Normal POV

I woke up very slowly. I went to rub my stomach but all I got was air. My eyes widened. Oh no the babies. " Kaori?" I heard Starrk ask.

I turned and saw him to the left. " What happened?" I asked.

" Szayel had to do a c-section. You passed out mid surgery," he said.

" Are the babies ok?" I asked worriedly.

" Why don't you see for yourself?" Aizen asked. I turned and saw he was holding one while the other two were in cribs. He stepped over with the first baby. I covered my mouth with my hand in surprised happiness at seeing the baby in Aizen's arms. He was wearing a small blue blanket meaning it was a boy. He was sleeping and just so cute, so much smaller then I imagined.

" This was the first born," he said gently setting the baby down in the crook of my right arm. He was a small boy with tufts of black hair like my own.

" Then another boy," Aizen said lifting the next baby and setting this one in the crook of my left arm. He was a little larger with brown hair.

" And finally a baby girl," Aizen said almost nervously.

" What's wrong?" I asked scared.

Aizen lifted the baby up and set her right on my chest. She had bright red hair. I looked over and Aizen's eyes were darting between the red hair and me. I laughed just a little at the sight. " My mother had red hair," I said simply.

Aizen let out a relieved sigh. He thought he wasn't the father for some unknown reason. I looked down at my babies and the most intense happiness I ever felt washed over me. They were all sleeping peacefully but I couldn't help but lean down to kiss each of them. These were mine, a part of me and a part of Aizen. I felt the tears streaming down my face before I could even stop them. " Kaori what's wrong?" Aizen asked.

" I'm so happy," I replied hoarsely, still looking at the babies in my arms. What did I deserve to earn this much happiness welling up inside of me? Soon after the others came in.

" Give me one! Give me one!" Grimmjow said excited.

" Not in your wildest dreams," Aizen said.

" Aw come on Kaori tell him that I get a chance," Grimmjow said. But it was too late; I was in my own little world just smiling down at the kids. Grimmjow must have made too much of a ruckus because the girl began to stir.

" Good morning," I whispered. She began to cry and Aizen picked her up.

" She loves Aizen. She wouldn't stop crying at first until he held her," Szayel said. Now Aizen was in his own little world holding the small child in his arms.

" So what're their names?" Nnoitra asked.

Aizen looked back at me smiling then sat next to me. " I told Kaori she would get the first pick for the first child," he said. I looked next to me at the beautiful black haired boy and gently stroke his head. He stayed asleep, not stirring at all.

" Kouhei," I whispered. He was so calm and at peaceful lying there like that, the name just came to me.

And then the second son began to stir. He began to squirm and make little indecipherable noises. He turned and set his head on my breast and fell back to sleep. " That's Aizen's kid alright," Grimmjow mumbled and the others laughed.

" His name will be Takeo," Aizen said.

" Now who gets to pick the girls name?" Starrk asked. Aizen just stared at the baby girl then back at me.

" What was your mothers name?" Aizen asked.

I thought back for a moment. " I remember grandma told me that when she knew she was having a baby, she planted a gardenia in the backyard for good luck. However it refused to bloom so she was worried for the child's safety. But on the morning my mother was born the gardenias finally bloomed so she called her… Ayaka," I said remembering.

" Then we should call her Reika. Reika means lovely flower and that's similar to Ayaka," Aizen said.

I nodded in happiness and approval. Just then Kouhei began to cry and Takeo began to cry. " Looks like their hungry," I said sitting up a little.

" How do you know?" Ulquiorra asked.

" I just feel it," I said as if it were obvious.

" Ok everyone step out and leave Kaori and Aizen alone," Szayel said pushing the others out.

" Aw I didn't even get to touch one," Grimmjow said sadly.

" Nobody would ever willingly let you touch one of their children," Ulquiorra said.

" Shut up emo," Grimmjow said and the others laughs echoed before leaving the room.

Aizen and I just sat back in our own little worlds for a little bit. The babies began crying again so I undid the tie on my gown and pulled it down a bit. " Oh wow ah ok it's ok take your time," I said to the babies who quickly latched on.

" Look at my little men doing daddy's job," Aizen said.

" Daddy's lucky I'm so ecstatic right now because I'm going to punch him later. Yes I am," I said and I heard Aizen chuckle. I looked over and saw he was staring lovingly at Ayaka. He held a finger up to Reika's mouth and her tiny mouth opened for him. She began to suck on his finger and I saw such a happy, soft look in his eyes. " Ah no biting!" I hissed.

" Now that's daddy's job," Aizen said smirking.

" Can you say 'dad is bad' come on say it," I said. All I got was a small coo.

" They must like me," Aizen said.

" That or maybe it's because they were born just a few hours ago so they can't talk yet," I said. Aizen frowned and I laughed. He turned towards me and smiled. A moment later he pulled the bed next to mine towards me then laid down beside me. Together with the guard rails down it was like one bed. I put my head against Aizen's and let out a quiet sigh of happiness. " I… I'm really sorry I left earlier-"

" I couldn't have stopped you either way. I felt something was wrong so I found you and that's all that matters," Aizen said.

" Thanks. You know I'm surprised that-"

" I was right and you were wrong ha-ha," Aizen said like a child.

" That you didn't rub it in my face," I muttered. Aizen and I looked at each other then laughed just a little bit. He inched forward bit by bit until our lips met in a long sweet kiss. He pulled away and put his forehead against mine.

" I love you, I love you so much," he whispered.

" I love you too," I whispered back. Aizen began leaning in for another kiss but then Reika began to cry. " She must be hungry too," I said.

Aizen simply replaced a now sleeping Kouhei with Reika and she began sucking. I was more used to the sensation now so I just laid back peacefully again. " Are you happy?" Aizen asked.

" Do I look happy?" I asked eyes closed and smiling.

" Very. And that makes me happy," Aizen said.

" Sosuke I know I was just asleep but-" I began tiredly.

" It's fine just rest and I'll be right here," he whispered. I nodded eyes closed and snuggled closer to the babies. My babies. Our babies. A large smile graced my face as I fell asleep that day.


	92. Chapter 92

" Why the fuck does Ulquiorra get to hold a baby before I do?" Grimmjow asked me.

" Because it's only been a week and I need to make sure that my babies are safe," I said.

" Aw come on please?" Grimmjow asked.

" Do you promise to be careful?" I asked.

" Yes, yes now give me one," Grimmjow said reaching for me. Ulquiorra was holding Reika and Starrk was holding Kouhei while I was rocking Takeo. I sighed and stroked Takeo's head one last time before handing him off to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow took the baby, surprisingly gentle, and began rocking the baby side to side. " It's me! Uncle Grimmjow," he said happily. In response, Takeo gently grabbed Grimmjow's jacket with his tiny fists and pulled on it a little. " I think he likes me," Grimmjow said happily.

I simply smiled and nodded. I watched as Takeo pulled on Grimmjow's jacket a bit more and his head slid under the material, Grimmjow distracted while talking to Starrk. " Ah! What the fuck?" Grimmjow asked looking down. Grimmjow opened his jacket and his mouth fell right open. Takeo was sucking on Grimmjow's pectoral. Everyone began laughing and Grimmjow pulled Takeo away, now holding him by his armpits. " I should have known the one that looks like Aizen was the rotten egg," Grimmjow said looking him over. He leaned forward and sniffed Takeo who giggled a little. Takeo reached forward and began pulling on Grimmjow's hair. " Gah take him back!" Grimmjow hissed.

" That didn't take long," Ulquiorra mused.

I took Takeo and a small blanket, feeding him under the covers. " Come on Ulquiorra give me the girl she looks nice," Grimmjow said.

" No," Ulquiorra said sternly. He was quite interested in the children and had been coming everyday to look after them.

" Starrk?" Grimmjow asked. He was curled up asleep with an also sleeping Kouhei. Grimmjow crawled over and carefully took Kouhei away. " See the one that looks like Kaori is nice."

Takeo pulled away from my breast, full it seems. I quickly redressed and stood up patting his back. " I love all my babies equally," I said.

" Well this ones my favorite," Grimmjow said. Takeo let out a small burp and I sat back down. " Look at that one. A dirty little monster just like his dad."

" You hurt my feelings Grimmjow," Aizen said having just stepped into the room.

Grimmjow froze and I laughed. Aizen stepped over to him, looking down and giving him a dark glare. Grimmjow awkwardly laughed and set Kouhei back in Starrk's embrace then sprinted out. Aizen looked back up at me and smiled warmly.

Reika began crying and Ulquiorra looked up somewhat confused. He didn't know what he had done wrong. Aizen bent down and picked her up and Reika immediately silenced, a small smile on her face. " She really likes you," I said happily.

" You know me I have a way with the ladies," Aizen said looking back at me. I sighed and Aizen simply smiled. I told Aizen what happened to Grimmjow earlier and he laughed. The babies were all beginning to wake up. Aizen set Reika back in Ulquiorra's hands. He came over to me and kissed my cheek. " I have to get back to work. I love you," he whispered.

I smiled and nodded then Aizen left. Grimmjow came back a little later along with Nnoitra and Szayel and everyone began playing with the kids. It was really funny watching all these intimidating guys making goo-goo faces and letting the babies yank on their clothes and hair. I sat back and carefully watched making sure Grimmjow didn't toss Takeo too high and Nnoitra… well you just have to watch him at all times. I'd slide in every once in a while to change diapers or clean up some spit up. " You sure you haven't had kids before Kaori?" Starrk asked.

" Nope," I said popping the p. I was currently nursing Reika.

" But you're so good. They've hardly cried at all," Grimmjow said.

" Thanks but I'm being serious. I just have a feeling when something is about to go wrong and I react," I said. I looked up at the clock and saw it was dinnertime. " Ready to go see daddy?" I asked.

" Need help carrying them?" Szayel asked. I stepped over to the closet and pulled out the triplet stroller. I buckled the kids in, waved, and we were off.

Aizen POV

The new arrancar I just made was ushered out and to the closet for some clothes. I sighed and ran a hand across my head. This was getting so tiresome lately. I haven't felt this drained ever before. I looked up and saw it was dinnertime. I walked over to the safe to put the hogyoku away. I held my hand over the safe but froze. My hand wouldn't unclasp the hogyoku. My body wasn't responding to me. I heard a small whisper and I suddenly felt entranced. " Sosuke?" I heard Kaori ask. I turned and saw she was on the other side of the room with the kids in the stroller.

" Ready for dinner?" I asked. Kaori nodded and began wheeling towards me. I looked back at my hand and saw I had released the hogyoku. I locked it away and stepped forward. What the hell just happened? As Kaori and I sat together eating I couldn't help but keep thinking about the hogyoku. Those whispers were emanating from the hogyoku, I was sure of it.

" Sosuke?" Kaori asked touching my hand. " Is something wrong? You've hardly talked at all today."

" I'm fine I promise," I said smiling at her.

She kept the worried look. " Don't fake smile at me I know that look well enough by now," she said.

A real smile grew on my face as I gazed at her. She's always been the only one that can see me. I leaned forward and gave her a light kiss. " If something is wrong you will be the first to know ok?" I asked her.

She sighed and nodded. We went back to the nursery and tucked the babies in then went to bed ourselves. Kaori sat up over me and looked down at my face, pausing and brushing that one stray hair away. " Promise you'll tell me if something is bothering you?" she asked seriously but quietly.

I froze for a moment. I thought back to earlier and almost told her right there what happened. No I was just tired and going crazy from lack of sleep. I smiled and nodded. Kaori leaned down and gave me a quick peck then curled up beside me. Once I fell asleep though I was hurled into darkness. I looked around and saw the hogyoku. I stepped forward and reached for it but it began to grow. I stepped back as the hogyoku began to grow faster and faster. I turned and ran but it was too late. A moment later the hogyoku swallowed me up and I was gone. " Sosuke wake up! It's just a dream wake up!" I heard Kaori shout.

My eyes bolted open and I sat up panting. I turned towards Kaori who had turned the table lamp on and saw she had another worried look on her face. " Thanks," I muttered.

" You started thrashing around a few minutes ago and whispering something. Sosuke what's going on?" Kaori asked.

" I just… I just haven't been sleeping is all. I'm worried about the war, about you and the kids. I don't want anything to happen to you," I said. That must have been it.

Kaori smiled and reached out cupping my cheek. " Everything is going to be ok Sosuke. As long as we work together we'll be able to protect all the people we care about." She said.

I nodded and Kaori went out of bed for the bathroom. She came back a moment later with a wet towel and wiped the sweat off my face. I pulled her into my lap and smiled up at her. " Thank you for waking me up. Your like my guardian angel," I said.

" I'm just your run of the mill shinigami," she said ignoring my flirtatious remark.

" I've told you a hundred times Kaori you're one of a kind. The only kind for me," I said. This time Kaori blushed just slightly but I knew I had her. I pulled her down and began kissing her. I pulled the damp towel away and threw it across the room, wrapping her up in my arms. It's been a while and needless to say I was ready for some action. Just as I began pulling up her shirt just a bit the baby monitor went off. We both looked over and saw Reika's radio went off, she was crying. Kaori began to get up but I grabbed her shoulder. " I've got it," I said stretching then getting up.

" But-"

" It's fine I'm not completely useless you know," I said turning back to her. Kaori nodded tiredly. " Go to bed I'll be back in a minute."

" Ok," Kaori said simply then laid back down. I went to the other room and gently picked up Reika. She immediately silenced once in my embrace. I sat in Kaori's rocking chair and rocked back and forth looking down at the beautiful baby girl in my arms. I felt my eyes drooping and soon the rocking ceased, both the baby and I fast asleep. I need to stay strong for my family. But can I stop the hogyoku?


	93. Chapter 93

Normal POV

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I looked around and saw the nursery door open. I looked inside the nursery and smiled. Aizen was cradling Reika, both asleep in the rocking chair. I would love for it to have stayed that way but Kouhei began crying. As I rushed over to silence him Aizen woke up. I held Kouhei against my chest as I walked over to Aizen. " Good morning. I see you slept well last night," I said.

" Very nicely thanks to my girl here," he said looking down at Reika.

" I thought I was your girl," I said jokingly.

" You're my love Kaori," he said as if it were obvious.

" Ok I'll feed the kids and you go head to work," I said.

Aizen looked sad and nodded. " Ok," he sighed out.

" Don't try to avoid work. We're getting close to the end now everything needs to be perfect," I said.

" I know you're right. You're always right," Aizen said finally smiling at the end.

" Just don't work too hard ok? Don't make anymore arrancar," I said.

" I need a few more and that's it," Aizen said.

" I don't like when you use the hogyoku so much. It's a dangerous weapon."

" Trust me I can handle it." I sighed and nodded. Aizen kissed my cheek then said, " Love you," and left to get changed.

I watched him carefully as he left. Aizen said he had a bad feeling when I had gone into labor and he saved me just in time. And right now I had a bad feeling hearing the door closing after he left our room. But then Takeo began crying. Looks like I'll just have to check on Aizen later.

Aizen POV

It was the end of the day and as the last of the new arrancar was escorted out of the room I felt my eyes drooping. Something was wrong with me, very wrong. I stood up and moved towards the safe to put the hogyoku away but my body stopped. My entire body stopped. What's going on? I felt my arm raise and my hand opened right in front of my face. The whispering from the other day grew louder. It's the hogyoku. I'm not in control anymore. I… I'm… I'm losing myself…

Normal POV

" Ha-ha Kaori you got baby puke all over ya," Nnoitra said.

" Thank you Nnoitra for telling me I didn't notice," I said sarcastically.

" I told you Takeo was bad. He's the spawn of Aizen," Grimmjow said.

" Grimmjow all babies do this ok? Can you guys watch the kids while I take a shower? Ulquiorra make sure they don't kill them," I said.

Ulquiorra nodded then gave one of his steely looks at Grimmjow and Nnoitra. They both gulped and I laughed walking away. I took off the spit up covered clothing then stepped into the shower. The warm water running over my body felt so nice. I heard the bathroom door open. " Grimmjow get the hell out," I shouted.

The shower door opened and I turned to see Aizen. " Sorry Sosuke this is just going to be a quick shower," I said turning back to the water. I felt arms wrap around me though and he began to kiss my shoulder. " Come on stop already," I said laughing.

I gasped a moment later though. I looked down and Aizen… bit me. As in teeth marks in my shoulder and a little bit of blood. Not a playful bite but actual pain. I turned back to him and saw he had a devious smirk on his face. He kissed me roughly and I hit the wall of the shower. His hands rose up my body but I noticed he kept one fisted the entire time. " Mine, all mine," he whispered darkly.

" Sosuke?" I asked but my lips were covered again.


	94. Chapter 94

I woke up the next morning sore and not in a pleasant way. Sosuke had gotten very… rough in the shower yesterday. In fact the last thing I remember was being in the shower with him. And his hand. I reached down at one point to try to open it and Aizen froze. He gave me a dark look, a look I had seen so few times, and that's when things went bad. Something is wrong, very wrong. I quickly got up and got dressed then stormed to the meeting room. I threw the doors open and saw Aizen on his throne at the daily meeting. " Kaori I didn't think you would be awake yet. We did have quite a nice time last night," Aizen said.

I heard the others chuckle but stop when they saw my angry expression. " Give it to me," I said sternly.

" What?"

" Give me whatever the hell it is in your hand."

" Are you jealous? Of my hand?"

" You haven't let it go since yesterday give it to me"

" No"

" Excuse me?"

" No. It's mine."

" At least open your damn hand so I can see it."

Aizen stood up and suddenly I found myself on the ground. He was forcing his spiritual pressure down on me. I held my throat, a choking sensation forming. I saw Aizen's feet in front of me and I looked up to see him glaring down on me. He bent down right in front of me. " Don't you dare talk to me like that. I am Lord Aizen and you are simply my woman," he said coldly. A moment later I was free. I took in some deep breaths as Aizen laughed walking away. I looked up at him angrily. Something was very, very wrong. I jumped up and kicked him into the wall. Before he could even react I ran and kicked his wrist, making him drop the object. I grabbed it then jumped back to the other side of the room. I looked down and my eyes widened. " Sosuke you know better than to hold onto the hogyoku for so long!" I said.

Aizen slid off the wall then looked back up at me smiling. He smoothed his hair back and straightened his shirt. " Sorry Kaori but Sosuke is gone," Aizen said.

" What?"

" Sosuke doesn't exist anymore. Or Aizen. It's Lord Aizen now to you and to everyone else."

I looked back down at the hogyoku and I knew what was wrong. " It… It's the hogyoku. It's taken over," I whispered.

" Good job Kaori. Aizen was right to have chosen you as his bitch," Aizen said smiling.

" I'm not his bitch Sosuke loves me!" I shouted.

Aizen simply shrugged. " Whatever you need to tell yourself Lovely," he said smirking at the end.

I winced at the name and I saw Aizen laugh. He darkened though a moment later. " Give him back," I hissed.

" I can't do that Kaori. I need a vessel and Aizen fits the bill nicely. Now I'm going to need that back," he said holding his hand forward.

I clutched the hogyoku tighter and took a step back. " No," I said.

Aizen sighed and put a hand to his head then shook it. He looked back up smiling though. " I would say I didn't want to do this but I actually do," he said.

The next thing I knew I was against the wall and I gasped in pain. I looked down and saw Aizen had his blade going through my abdomen and into the wall behind me. I looked up and saw Aizen smiling down at his handy work. My hand shook as it rose up and grabbed the blade trying to pull it out. Aizen reached down for my other hand and easily pried away the hogyoku. He smiled down at me but then it faltered when he saw me smiling back. " He-He's still in there," I said hoarsely.

" What?"

" If Sosuke wasn't still in there then you would have finished me off. He's still in there and I'm going to get him out," I panted.

Aizen smiled again and stepped back towards me. " You want me to prove to you he's gone by killing you? As you wish," he said. He brought his hands to my throat and began to strangle me. " I was hoping to be able to use you for a while longer because you are quite powerful Kaori. but you are becoming too much of a hindrance to my plans. I will become God in this body. And you won't stop me."

No this can't be happening. I reached forward and put my hand on his cheek. "S-So…suke," I gasped. I saw his eyes flash for a moment and his grip lightened. A second later there was a flash of blue light and he was gone. I closed my eyes at the brightness and felt the pressure on my throat completely go away and I breathed in a few gasps of air. I opened my eyes again to find the entire espada standing in front of me, forming a barrier between Aizen and I.

I saw Aizen emerge from the rubble of the wall. " Looks like my cero didn't do much damage," Starrk said.

" Did you really think it would?" Aizen asked from the other side of the room while taking off his tattered top. Not a scratch on him even after a direct hit with Starrk's cero. " The entire espada hmm? You think I can't kill all of you?"

" You need us for your stupid attack on Karakura town ass hole." Grimmjow shouted.

Aizen paused for a moment in thought. " Very well then. You all should expect a punishment later. And Kaori?" Aizen asked looking directly at me. The warmth that always showed in his eyes for me was gone. It was only the hogyoku there. " If you want to live I suggest you come to bed with me tonight," he said then walked away.

The espada all let out a sigh of relief once he was gone. I gasped at the pain bringing their attention back to me. I couldn't decide if the wound was painful because of where it was or because who had done it. No, that wasn't Aizen that was the hogyoku. He magnified Aizen's dark side and has taken over. " Yammy come here. Kaori I'm going to pull the blade out then bring you to the hospital ok?" Szayel said. I just closed my eyes and nodded. " Yammy get ready to catch her. Starrk pull the blade directly out backwards on my count. One… two… three."

The zanpakuto was pulled out and I fell into Yammy's large hand. I screamed in pain and grabbed both my arms, digging my nails into them to the point that they bled. " Infirmary. Now," Starrk said sternly. A flash later I was in a bed and Szayel was over me.

" I don't have time to do anesthesia so just bear with it," Szayel said. I felt him digging around my insides and all I could do was throw my head back in pain. " Surprising little internal damage. Just bear with it a little longer," I heard Szayel say as he uncapped a bottle. He smeared some goo on his gloved hand and then shoved his hand back inside of me. I grabbed the bedrail for relief but it broke in half. At the same time however the pain began to ease up and Szayel's hand left the wound. " That should do it. It's some healing cream I invented. Congratulations you're the first to use it."

I just nodded as I looked around. Yammy, Hallibel, Barragan, Zommari, and Aaroniero stood at the entrances guarding the door. Starrk, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra were whispering heatedly to each other at the end of the bed while Szayel continued to work on my neck. After he pulled away I felt the bandaged area and I almost cried right there. I knew something was wrong, I just felt it, and I did nothing about it. When Aizen felt something was wrong he went and saved me but I did nothing for him. And here we are now. I almost died in there if the others hadn't stepped in. It's all my fault and now I have to fix it. " What are we going to do?" I asked my friends.

They all stopped arguing and turned towards me. " What do you mean?" Ulquiorra asked.

" How are we going to get him back what's the plan?" I asked.

Everyone looked at each other then back at me. " Kaori Aizen is… gone. We can't save him because there is nothing to save," Starrk said.

" You didn't see him. When he was strangling me I whispered his name and-"

" Kaori!" Grimmjow shouted, " He just tried to kill you he's fucking gone. The hogyoku is in charge now."

" No! He's still in there fighting I know he is!" I shouted back. No one seemed fazed. " He-He has to be. I can't lose him," I said quietly at the end.

The others all looked at each other and nodded. " Kaori we think that… you need to go," Starrk said.

" What?" I asked.

" You need to leave Las Noches, to leave Hueco Mundo," Ulquiorra said.

" I can't leave here I-"

" He's gonna slit yur throat in yur sleep if ya don't," Nnoitra said.

" It's too dangerous for you here," Starrk said, " You need to protect yourself but you also need to protect your babies."

He was right; deep down I knew he was. " But Aizen-"

" Is gone Kaori. Now if we're going to do this we need to act now. You want to die here or save your kids?" Grimmjow asked.

I paused in thought and looked back up at the others. " What about you guys?" I asked.

They all looked at each other. " We're going to be ok Kaori. Grimmjow's right Aizen needs us for now at least," Starrk said.

I looked down into my lap. I didn't want to go. These were my best friends and family not to mention Aizen. I know he's still there and I also know that I can save him. But I also couldn't let anything happen to the babies. I bit my lip and shut my eyes then nodded. " Ok let's go we don't have a lot of time," I said getting up. The pain in my abdomen rose for a moment but I knew I had to smother it. I followed the others down the halls to the nursery. Thankfully Aizen wasn't there. I began filling bags with all the necessary items. I then loaded the kids into the stroller. I paused when I was done and just stared at my friends. " This… this is it then?" I asked.

" You need to leave as soon as possible if you don't want lord Aizen to find you," Ulquiorra said.

I slowly walked over to my friends and paused a foot away. " You know what this means don't you?" I asked quietly.

" It means your no longer with us your against us," Starrk said. I nodded and looked down. This was the last thing I wanted. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. " Everything's going to be ok Kaori I promise."

I nodded then pulled Starrk towards me in a tight hug. I gave everyone else a tight hug then turned to leave. " Kaori-san?"

I turned and saw Akemi and Ren. " Hey Akemi"

" What's going on?" Akemi asked.

I moved forward again towards her and Ren. " I have to go away for a little while ok?" I said.

" Why?" she asked.

" Just listen ok? I am so proud of you and how much you have accomplished. Your so much stronger than you used to be and happier then ever. I need you to stay strong and keep fighting ok?" I said.

Akemi finally understood what I was saying and I saw her begin to tear up. She jumped forward and gave me a tight hug. When she finally pulled back I saw tears in her eyes. I stepped over to Ren and hugged him. " I'm proud of you too. Keep her safe ok?"

" Of course Kaori-san," Ren whispered back. I finally stepped away and headed over for the kids. I looked back at my friends one last time. Nobody was happy I was leaving, everyone wearing sad looks. I gripped the handle of the stroller tighter as Starrk opened the garganta for me. I really didn't want to go.

" Oi Kaori," Grimmjow said. I looked back at him and saw he was smiling. " You better fucking live because I still need to beat you in battle. You'll see I'm gonna kick your ass!"

I saw the smile on he face and it made me smile back. " I'll see you at the battle then," I said then walked through the garganta to yet another new life.


	95. Chapter 95

I ended up in the human world. It was night and raining. The babies began to cry so I pulled the top down on the stroller and looked around. This is Karakura town I believe and its home to that substitute shinigami Ichigo that I helped save. Maybe he can help me? I searched for his spiritual pressure and sensed it down a few blocks. I walked through the rain as it began to pour heavier and heavier. I must look pretty pathetic right now. I knocked on the door and who should be there but a small black haired girl.

" Ichigo I think it's for you," she said looking up at me. She walked away and a moment later Ichigo came.

" You're that woman!" he said surprised.

" Hi. I would love to stay here in the rain but may I come in now?" I asked.

" Um sure ok," Ichigo said. I stepped inside and he watched as I pulled the top up revealing my babies. " Do you uh need some clothes?"

" Yes I…" I began but clutched my stomach. Damn it my wound was reopening.

" Come with me. Karin can you watch the kids?" Ichigo asked.

" I don't know what you're talking about. There's no such thing as ghosts," she said but still moved in front of the kids. Ichigo led me to a clinic within his house and he sat me down on the table.

" Wait here and I'll get some supplies and clothes," he said. I nodded and laid down, putting pressure on the spot on my stomach. I closed my eyes but a moment later the door opened.

" Ichigo I just wanted to say thank-" I began as I sat up but my eyes widened when I saw who was there. " Captain Kurosaki?" I asked in complete shock.

Isshin turned towards me and he looked equally as shocked as me. He locked the door and I heard Ichigo knock a moment later. " Dad I need to get in there," Ichigo said from the other side.

" Give me five minutes to clean my son," Isshin said not looking away from me. I heard Ichigo sigh then walk away. Isshin stepped closer until he was right in front of me. " I remember you. You were the tea girl from way back when. Kaori right?"

" Yes sir," I said.

" No need to sir me I'm not a captain anymore," Isshin said. He looked down and saw me clenching my side. " Let's take care of that shall we?"

" Ok," I said quietly and lying back. He slowly and carefully began to take care of the wound.

" Looks like you got stabbed," he said jokingly.

" And strangled," I said seriously. Isshin looked up at neck for a moment and sighed.

" Seems everyone's a shinigami these days. So since you're obviously not just a tea girl how about you tell me about yourself," he said. I told him that I was basically an ex assassin for Yamamoto and he was surprised but took it pretty well. " Now about this wound. Are you going to tell me how you got it?"

I just stared at him for a moment. " Do I have to?"

" No, everyone has their secrets. But I need you to keep mine," he said seriously.

" Ichigo doesn't know about you?" I asked surprised.

" No and I want to keep it that way for now understood?" Isshin asked. I nodded and Isshin went and unlocked the door, a dopey grin on his face. " My son the room is now clean," he said way too happily.

" Ok thanks," Ichigo said calmly. He stepped inside and closed the door. " Looks like you've healed. Here are some new clothes. Get changed then we can talk."

I nodded and changed into the shorts, shirt, and sweatshirt over the top. I stepped back out and saw the babies were changed too. " Ichigo don't you know who that is?" Someone asked.

I turned and saw Ichigo with Rukia and Renji behind. " She's the one who helped us save you," Ichigo said.

" She's also the infamous serial killer known as the Fox. Do you know how many people she has killed?" Renji asked.

Just then Kouhei began to cry. I ran over and cradled him on my shoulder and whispered sweet words in his ear. " Look she has kids she can't be bad," Ichigo said.

" I think we all know that if I wanted you dead we wouldn't be having this conversation right now," I said.

" That comment doesn't help your case you know," Renji said.

" All I can say is that I have no reason to hurt you and I have come in peace. Before you decide to kill me just know that I am the only one who can see through that hypnotic ability of Aizen's so you kind of need me," I said.

" What?" Rukia asked surprised.

" Do I really need to repeat myself?" I asked.

" How do we know you aren't lying?" Renji asked. I changed my eyes to golden for effect.

" Look it's my decision since this is my house and you can spend the night here," Ichigo said. " I'll grab you some dinner and you can sleep on the couch."

I nodded and Renji and Ichigo walked away. Rukia stayed however and watched me taking care of the kids. " Are they triplets?" she asked cautiously.

" Yes. The first-born is Kouhei in my arms. Takeo was next and then Reika last." I said.

" They are… very cute," she said. I turned and saw she had a hypnotic look in her eyes. I believe she likes that chappy bunny character and other cute things.

" Would you like to hold one?" I asked. Not even a response as she picked up Takeo and held him with goo-goo eyes.

" Kouhei looks like you and Reika?"

" My mother," I said smiling.

" And what about Takeo?"

I froze, my smile gone. If she finds out then what will happen? " His father," I said.

Rukia looked at Takeo in her arms and I saw realization come over her face. " Aizen?" she asked surprised.

" Please don't hurt him, don't hurt my baby," I said.

" You and Aizen are… together?" she asked gritting her teeth at the end.

" We… were but not anymore," I whispered at the end. Ichigo and Renji came in with dinner and I looked at Rukia pleadingly. She didn't tell them the conversation we had earlier as dinner progressed. I began feeding the kids under a blanket making Ichigo and Renji blush.

" So uh you can spend the night here but I have a friend who can give you a better place to live," Ichigo said. I nodded and fixed my shirt after dinner was over. Ichigo brought over some blankets. " Do the kids need anything?"

" I'll just hold them," I said. Ichigo began walking away. " Ichigo," I called out stopping him. " I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay and in believing in me."

Ichigo smiled a little then said, " No problem. I know a bad guy when I see one."

I smiled in return then laid back. I had Takeo in my arms while the other two kids were in the side chairs sleeping. I looked down at Takeo. He looked exactly like Aizen. I kissed the top of his head then laid back and went to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night though.

Reika was crying. I gently set down Takeo then took Reika into my arms. I walked to the kitchen and began rocking her but her crying wouldn't cease. " I know I miss him too Reika. I miss Sosuke too," I whispered.

" So that's the father hmm?" I turned and saw Isshin in the doorway. I held Reika tighter as I took a step back. " I'm not going to hurt a baby I'm not a monster."

Isshin stepped forward and took the crying Reika from my arms. Even in his arms she didn't cease crying. " She only stops crying in his arms. He'd smile at her like she was the only one in the room and then she'd stop," I said smiling sadly.

Isshin handed Reika back to me realizing he couldn't stop making her cry. Eventually the crying ceased when she just too tired to cry any more. I hugged her to me and shut my eyes tightly. I missed him so much already. " You should have known this would happen," Isshin said sternly.

I opened my eyes and saw he was staring at me softly, different from his tone. " You didn't know him the way I do. He was kind only to me," I said.

" And what happened?" Isshin asked.

" He… I don't know how to explain it but it wasn't his fault," I said.

" Well all that matters now is that he is the enemy and we have about two months until the attack. The question is can you fight the father of your children?" Isshin asked stepping forward. He reached for my chain necklace and pulled it up revealing the rings Aizen gave me. He must have seen them when he was stitching me up earlier. " Can you kill the man you love?"

He dropped the ring necklace then walked away, not waiting for a response. I brought Reika into the other room and set her back down onto the chair then took Takeo back in my arms and laid down to sleep. But I couldn't. Isshin made a point. Could I fight Aizen much less hurt him? I looked down at Takeo one last time. I would have to if I wanted to protect the ones I love. And I need to protect these kids with my life. That's what I always wanted to do, protect my kids from the dangers of the world and have them live the life I couldn't. I shut my eyes tightly though. I would protect them no matter what, even if the man I was protecting them from was their father.


	96. Chapter 96

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. I sat up and put Takeo down then went to the kitchen. Another girl with brownish hair was making breakfast. " Hello," I said.

No response. " She can't see spirits or shinigami," Isshin whispered now right behind me in my ear.

The girl turned and saw Isshin then smiled. " Morning dad! Ready for breakfast?"

" Yes my beautiful darling daughter Yuzu of course I am," Isshin said strolling into the kitchen. He acted VERY happy go lucky with his family. I moved back into the living room as the kids began to wake up. A few minutes later Isshin set a plate of food down for me then quietly left. After breakfast Ichigo came in.

" Ready to go?" Ichigo asked. I nodded and pushed the kids out and onto the street. We walked for quite some time until we arrived at a somewhat rundown candy store. " Kisuke are you here?" Ichigo asked.

" Of course I'm here Ichigo how can I help you?" Kisuke asked.

" Captain Urahara?" I asked completely shocked.

" Well who do we have here?" Kisuke asked moving around the counter. He moved forward and tilted his hat up a bit to see me better.

" You probably don't remember me my name is-"

" Kisuke you moron that's Kaori the tea girl remember?" Yoruichi asked appearing from nowhere smiling happily at me.

" Ah yes I remember now. I was captain for such a short time you see. And look she has some babies," Kisuke said leaning down and picking up Takeo.

" This is Kaori, as you already know, and she needs a place to stay. My house is crowded enough as is can you take her in?" Ichigo asked.

" Of course Ichigo. You head to school I've got things from here," Kisuke said happily. Ichigo nodded then left a moment later. " So how long have you and Aizen been lovers?" Kisuke asked now serious.

I froze for a moment. " Pardon?" I asked.

" This is obviously his child no point in trying to hide your relationship," he said handing back Takeo.

" About two years," I said quietly.

" And he is the one who did this?" Kisuke asked pulling on the gauze on my neck to reveal the dark purple bruises.

" It wasn't him it was the hogyoku," I said. Kisuke's eyes widened for a moment then went back to normal.

" Yoruichi can you watch the kids? Kaori and I have some business to take care of," Kisuke said. Yoruichi nodded and Kisuke brought me to another room where we both sat down. " Tell me exactly what happened."

I told him how Aizen had behaving oddly earlier and then what happened when he fought me. " When Aizen looks at me the coldness that he shows for others is gone and there is only warmth. But as he left that day after stabbing me I saw a blizzard in his eyes when he walked away. It was then that I truly realized the hogyoku was in control. But I know Sosuke is still in there because he didn't finish me off. Am I right?" I asked.

" I can't be sure, not until we meet him in battle that is. The problem is however that zanpakuto of his. We're defenseless under his hypnosis," Kisuke said.

" Ichigo didn't tell you?"

" Tell me what?"

" I can see through Aizen's hypnosis."

Kisuke just stared at me for a moment. " Can you show me?"

I switched my eyes to golden after going through many other colors. Kisuke got into my personal space for closer examination. " Their robotic. It was done by Mayuri just before his arrest," I said.

" You were one of the early experiments then? The very reason he was arrested?" Kisuke asked. I nodded as I turned my eyes back to normal. " So then you're one of the only ones who can fight Aizen it seems."

" Who else is there?"

" That boy you were with earlier, Ichigo."

" You can't be serious. He's just a child less than two decades old-"

" I know but you should see his strength. He has much improved since his last fight with Aizen in the soul society. What about you? Have you fought Aizen before?"

" Well I actually almost killed him once," I said sheepishly. Kisuke gave me a shocked look. I pulled out my zanpakuto and held it in my hands. " My zanpakuto, Yoru no Kage, creates a fear hypnosis on it's enemy. I put Aizen under it and needless to say it was affective."

" Is that all?"

I paused for a moment. Maybe Kisuke will know. " Well there is something odd about my blade. There is another soul in there that is not Yoru no Kage."

" Who is he?"

" It's an old man that refuses to tell me his name. Oh and he wears a second division captains uniform."

Kisuke looked thoughtful again. " I can do some research into it but first we have some business to do," Kisuke said standing up.

" And that is?"

" We're going to get your bankai."

" Pardon?"

" Your shikai won't be enough to beat Aizen and the hogyoku but I think your bankai may or may not. Either way you need to learn it for the battle because I have a feeling it will be of great use."

I sighed and nodded. I took the kids and followed Kisuke downstairs to a secret training room. " Kisuke I should warn you that my blade is a bit on the dark side."

" Meaning?"

" He has tried to kill me before to see if I was strong enough to wield him."

" Oh well I guess you'll just have to be extra careful," Kisuke said smiling. I sighed and turned back to my kids.

" Mommy's going to make sure she's strong enough to keep you safe ok? Because mommy loves you so, so much ok?" I asked them. Of course they didn't respond. I leaned down and kissed each of them. " Let's do this," I said getting into meditation position.

" Yoruichi and I will be right here the whole time," Kisuke said.

I nodded but kept my eyes closed. And a moment later I was gone.


	97. Chapter 97

I woke up in my dreamland but for once I didn't wake up in the field but directly in the forest clearing. I stood up and immediately saw Yoru no Kage. " Welcome back Kaori it's so nice to see you," Yoru no Kage said.

" I would say it's nice to see you too but I think we both know I would be lying," I said.

" Aw Kaori you're so mean to me," said Yoru no Kage.

" Enough with the banter I think we both know why I'm here."

Yoru no Kage sat back down in his large, dead tree throne. " I know why you're here the question is why should I help you?"

" Because you're my zanpakuto and you know I need to become stronger if I want to save the world."

Yoru no Kage just stared at me for a moment. " You're not ready."

" It's not that I'm ready it's that I need it," I said.

" You don't understand. The last time I was hardly trying and I nearly took you down. This is the last round magnified by ten."

" I understand the dangers and I'm willing to accept them," I said sternly.

Yoru no Kage sighed and stood up. " How about I show you first hmm?" he asked me. He put his hand against the back of the tree throne and the dead tree opened up to reveal some stairs moving downwards. " Come along," he said motioning me towards the stairs. I followed Yoru no Kage down the steps and after a while we got a large cavern.

" What now?" I asked.

" That," Yoru no Kage said pointing to the black pool before me, " is how you will get your bankai."

" How?" I asked stepping closer. I looked down into the liquid and saw it was just like ink.

" Care for a bath?" Yoru no Kage asked playfully.

" I have to get in that?"

" Yes and it will swallow you up and put you in the most realistic nightmare of your life with a high chance of possible killing you," Yoru no Kage said casually. " I'd understand if you want to give up and go back."

I bent down next to the dark pool to examine it closer. I stuck my index finger in and the water immediately began crawling up my hand. I yanked my hand away and scooted back before it could go farther. " I have to get in that?"

" You don't have to. You can give up and head back right now. Sound good? Ok let's go," Yoru no Kage said heading for the stairway.

" No"

" What?"

" I have to do this."

" You don't have to do anything."

" People are depending on me to do this, to get strong. I'll be strong for them," I said.

Yoru no Kage sighed and stepped back forward until he was right in front of me. " You know I may seem like a sadistic prick but the truth is I don't want you to die. I'm a part of you so if you die then I'm dead too you know."

I smiled just a little at that. " So what your saying is that you actually do care about my well being," I said.

" Pssh no! I care about myself and that's it!" Yoru no Kage said blushing just a bit.

" Whatever you say but no matter what you say I'm going to do this," I said turning back to the pool to step in.

" I don't take a bath with my clothes on and neither will you," Yoru no Kage said.

" I have to be naked in that sludge?"

" Do you want to learn your bankai or not?"

I sighed then began to undress. " Look away pervert," I muttered.

" You're the only woman around here can't I get a quick peak?" he asked. I glared at him and Yoru no Kage sighed. " Fine. You're pretty ugly anyways," he said turning away.

" Oh how you're words hurt me," I said laughing and finishing getting undressed. I stood at the edge of the sludge. Here we go. I took the first step in and was surprised when the sludge didn't attack me like last time. I stepped in to the point that the murky water was up to my waist. " Hey nothing is-" I began but then the inky substance began to rise. I struggled against it but there was no point. I was being dragged under the water. I reached out for Yoru no Kage who looked down on me sadly.

" It's just a dream. Find your fear and destroy it then get out," he said. I didn't even get to respond as I took in my last inhalation before being completely swallowed by the murky pond.

I woke with a start. That murky water! I was in it and… now I'm not? I looked around and saw I was in… Las Noches. Why was I here? The answer to my question came when the door opened and Aizen came in. " Hello again Kaori. We all missed you dearly," he said.

I don't understand I'm in my zanpakuto's nightmare right? This can't be real. " What's going on?" I asked carefully.

" Well first your espada friends helped you escape just a few days ago. Then while you were about to go into meditation I came and snagged you back. Can't have you out and about with the war coming up Kaori," Aizen said.

" This… This is all a dream. This isn't real," I said sternly.

" If that's what you need to tell yourself," Aizen said smiling. " Just like you keep telling yourself that I would pick you over the hogyoku."

" What are you saying?" I asked scared for the answer.

" I fully accepted the hogyoku, welcomed it in fact. I'm more powerful then ever before. Why would I pick you over that?"

" You…You don't mean that," I whispered hoarsely. " You love me."

At that Aizen let out a loud laugh and at the end he had to wipe a tear away. " You really believed that? You really thought I ever liked you for anything more than your body?"

I felt something in me break. That thought was always at the back of my mind. I always found it hard to believe some one as great as Aizen could ever like someone like me. " I thought-"

" You really thought I loved you. All I had to do was be patient and keep saying I love you and you fell for me. Who could ever love someone like you? Those glaring scars on your body and your horrid personality. Your used merchandise," he said moving forward. Every word he said made me wince more. " Who would possibly pick all the power in the world over a slut like you?"

" Please stop," I said hoarsely. None of it was real. From the very beginning he wanted the power of hogyoku and that was all. Love, why did I ever think he could love me?

" Aw are you going to cry? Good. Let's get you crying in pain under me," Aizen said taking off his shirt.

" Wh-What are you doing?" I asked scared.

" You have to be punished for running away. I'm going to fuck you so hard your going to bleed," Aizen said happily.

I went to move away but saw my ankle was chained to the bed. I pulled on it but I could barely pick the unbelievably heavy metal up. " Help! Somebody help!" I shouted scared.

" Oh you think your friends can save you? Don't worry I already took care of them," he said then snapped his fingers. A spot light came down to reveal…

" No… No, no, no, no, no!" I cried out. Dead, all of them dead. Grimmjow, Starrk, Akemi, Ren, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, and Szayel. Grimmjow's eyes were wide-open and staring right at me. I tried to hold it in but I couldn't. I let out a long, painful scream and the tears fell before I could stop them.

" I like your scream," Aizen said right behind me. I tried to move but he grabbed my arms. " I can't wait to make you scream in pain for me," he said then began to rip at my clothes. This can't be happening can it?

Kisuke POV

" These kids sure are cute huh Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked playing with one of the small babies.

" Even if they are the children of Sosuke Aizen?" I asked.

" Aw come on Kisuke they're just kids. Just because their dad's bad doesn't mean they are," Yoruichi said.

" Yes I suppose so. Kaori does not appear to be evil." I said moving in front of her. She was still in meditation it seems. A moment later however things went wrong. At first it was just her breath as it began to become gasps. Then she began having something of a seizure as she fell back.

" Kisuke-"

" I know but there's nothing we can do," I said. Then the strangest thing of all happened. Black, ink like goo began coming from her mouth. She was drowning and I didn't know what to do. One of the kids began to cry then. Kaori's hand began shakily reaching for the child, clawing at the ground out towards it. " Yoruichi put the baby in her hand," I said.

Yoruichi did that and we sat back and watched. All I can do is sit here and watch. She has to be ok for these kids she has to.


	98. Chapter 98

Normal POV

I just laid there under him, completely emotionless. The tears had dried and I was just waiting for him to have his way. It was all my fault they were dead. I killed my best friends. I deserved what was about to happen. And then I heard it. Crying. My baby was crying. This wasn't real. I looked up at Aizen and saw he was looking where the sound was coming from with a scared look. " This isn't real," I said sternly and sitting up.

" This is very real. I chose power over you," he hissed, his composure gone.

" No you didn't. You really love me and I love you," I said. I yanked on that chain and it dissipated into this air. " I'm not perfect but neither are you Sosuke and that's why we work. That's why you love me and I love you. And I'm going to save you," I said then leaned forward and kissed him.

When I pulled away I looked around and the walls began melting in the form of black sludge. Everything began to turn into black sludge and I was yet again swallowed by the darkness. I clawed for the surface of the lake and gasped when I reached the top. I was exhausted and I actually felt the sludge pulling me back down. I reached for help and an arm grabbed my own and pulled me out. I coughed and coughed until all the sludge was out. I shivered at the coldness as the inky substance began sliding off of me. I felt some material wrap around me and I looked up to see the old man. " You scared us for a moment when you took so long to come out," he said using his captain's haori to clean me off.

I looked past him and saw Yoru no Kage leaning against the cave wall. He gave me a nod of acknowledgement but also looked me over carefully. He must have gotten the old man just in case. I mentally smiled just a teeny bit but I was still freaking out from what just happened. I fell against the old man panting. I didn't even care about being naked in front of these two I just had to catch my breath and calm down. That was so real almost like I wasn't in a dream. " Here's your clothes," Yoru no Kage said handing them to me.

I got up and changed back into the clothes and wiped a little more sludge out of my hair and face. " That was… so real," I said grabbing my arms.

" That's what fear does. It drives you mad to the point anything can happen," Yoru no Kage said.

" Come, it's time we talked about your past," the old man said. He put his hand on my back and led me out, Yoru no Kage not far behind. We walked to the cherry blossom tree and the old man paused for a moment. " Are you ready?" he asked.

" Whoever you are I'm ready to know the truth," I said.

He nodded and as soon as we stepped past the tree the sunny day turned to a starry night. I had never taken that next step past him before and I saw I was looking down into a valley full of cherry blossom trees lit up by many hanging lanterns. But most importantly there were more men down there, 8 to be precise. They were all sitting around various picnic blankets sipping sake. " Everyone look who I brought!" The old man shouted down.

The guys all turned towards me and I couldn't help but take a step back but the old mans arm was still around me. They all excitedly rose up and called me down. The old man guided me down the hill until I was standing in front of the crowd. I felt a tugging sensation and I looked down to see a small boy no more then 10 years old looking up at me. " How come you haven't come to see us before?" he asked quietly.

" Sorry I uh didn't even know you were here," I said.

" You didn't tell her yet?" One of the older men asked.

" I thought we could all do it together," the old man said. One of the guys stepped forward, the largest of them a giant in fact, and smiled down on me then abruptly picked me up.

" Come on then! Let's get some drinks and party!" He said carrying me over to the picnic blanket. I felt like a doll in his arms being flung about. I was set down and a large bottle of sake was placed in my lap. Everyone sat down around me, all eyes on me.

" So uh how many people are in my zanpakuto exactly?" I asked.

" Don't worry it's just us," a solemn looking man said literally appearing from nowhere as he sat next to me.

" And who are you all exactly?" I asked.

" My name is Manabu Minamoto, the first captain of the second division and your great, great, grandfather," he said if it were simple.

I blinked and tried to take it all in but I couldn't seem to fix my slack jaw. " Excuse me?" I asked.

" Do I really need to repeat myself?" he asked.

" Well I think I heard you say you were my great, great grandfather but I could be losing my hearing."

" You heard correctly."

" But that's-"

" Impossible? Not in our time."

" So um who are the rest of you?" I asked.

" I'm your great grandfather Hiroki," the large one said.

" I'm Saburo also your great grandfather," the mysterious one said.

" So you're all my great grandfathers? All sons of Manabu?" I asked.

" Um I'm your grandfather Kiyoshi, son of Yuuta," he said pointing over to a guy with a lot of weapons on hand. This little boy is my grandfather?

" Can someone explain this all to me? If you're all my family then how did you end up inside my zanpakuto?" I asked.

" It begins with the start of the first goutei 13 including my student Yamamoto as the leader," Manabu said.

" Yamamoto was your student?" I asked surprised.

" Yes he was. Anyways we were the first ones to really make a dent in fighting the hollows and others began to follow in our footsteps. It didn't take long for me to start a family of my own and they also followed in my footsteps. We were known as the nine ninja of 2. Each of our zanpakuto's abilities made up an aspect of the ninja way. Mine is Intelligence," Manabu said

" Strength," Hiroki said motioning to himself.

" Stealth," Saburo said.

" Um I guess quick recovery or healing," Kiyoshi said.

" Master of weaponry," Yuuta said.

" My name is Shou master of speed," Shou said.

" My name is Daisuke master of hand to hand combat," Daisuke said.

" My name is Yutaka master of the senses," Yutaka said.

" And my name is Takumi master of strategy," Takumi said.

" A ninja must think out his strategy, sneak in using his speed and stealth, and take out his opponent with his various fighting techniques. Together we make the aspects of the perfect ninja," Manabu said.

" So what happened to all of you?" I asked.

" One day, after the squads had taken out many hollows a large garganta opened revealing thousands of them. Yamamoto sent my squad and my sons to one part of the battlefield to fight and we were told back up would come later. The back up never came. In fact we were abandoned when they realized that it was one too many hollows. After the men of the squad fell it was soon just my family and I. We were all fighting until a shinigami appeared on a hill overlooking the battle as the sun was about to set," he said then paused. He held up his zanpakuto that looked nearly identical to my zanpakuto in it's skikai except the writing on the sheath was in white. I briefly looked around and saw everyone else had the same blade as well, a small rainbow of colors on the sheath. " Kaori what is a zanpakuto?"

" A zanpakuto is a reflection of the shinigami's soul, a part of their soul is within the blade," I said.

" Correct. That fateful day a new kido spell, Bakudo 100: soul imprisonment, was born and used on us," Manabu said.

" So you were bound to a blade? You all became a zanpakuto?" I asked surprised.

" Yes. A blade was thrown onto the field and the kido spell trapped each of us inside," Manabu said.

" While trapped however we were in a spirit like state, we could see people but they couldn't see us," Takumi said.

" Then what happened?" I asked.

" The others were led to believe we had died in battle. The only member left of the family was my wife, your great, great grandmother. She was forced to leave our home because a woman cannot be the head of a noble family," Manabu said sadly.

" Noble?" I asked.

" The Minamoto clan was once a powerful noble family. We were the ones who started building the academy, unlike the story told by Yamamoto," Takumi said.

" I don't understand though I thought you said the last member of the family was great, great grandma what happened?" I asked.

" My wife… I left her not only homeless but with child. And all I could do was watch," Manabu said his frown growing.

" Anyways Mom went to her old friends for help but none of the nobles would help her. None except the lowest ranking of all the nobles, the Ukitake clan," Takumi continued.

" Jushiro?" I asked

" He wasn't born yet. His family did help mom though. They got her a small house in ten where she gave birth to yet another boy. We were hopeful that he might be a shinigami but unfortunately he didn't have a spiritual pressure. We've been waiting hundreds of years for someone to save us and then you came along Kaori," Takumi said happily at the end.

" So because I had the family blood I had not only my true zanpakuto powers but I gained your zanpakuto as well?" I asked.

" Yes. And we put that tattoo their when you found us because we thought Yamamoto would help you but then we found out the truth," Manabu said serious again.

" Truth?" I asked.

" The person who betrayed our family was none other than my pupil and your captain Yamamoto," Manabu said.

" We realized it when he didn't make you captain," Takumi said.

" Captain? Me?" I asked.

" Like the Kuchiki clan we had a lineage of captains. I would have been the next captain after dad had we not had our lives taken away. And you were supposed to be the captain of squad 2," Takumi said.

Me captain? My life would have been so different if he had done that. " If he had done that then I never would have been…" I began but couldn't finish. I felt so hurt all of a sudden.

" I know Kaori, we know," Hiroki said pulling me into a side hug.

" Now concerning your powers," Manabu said back on subject. " Your spiritual pressure is your own combined with ours. Not only that but your shikai contains a bit of abilities as well."

" That's why I was so much faster and stronger and well everything else when I fought with Aizen?" I asked. Manabu nodded. " What about my bankai?" I asked.

" That's all me," Yoru no Kage said behind me happily.

" But your first bankai will be different from the others," Manabu said.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" Well how about I tell you how your bankai works first?" Yoru no Kage said behind me. I sat and listened to the others explanations for what felt like hours. But I finally left that meditation with a wave to my family.


	99. Chapter 99

I woke up very slowly. " Oh she's waking up. Wake up!" A boy's voice shouted.

I sat up quickly and looked around. There was a little boy and girl sitting beside me. " Um hello," I said awkwardly.

" Hey. We work for Urahara. I'm Jinta and this is Ururu. He asked us to watch you for a bit," Jinta said.

" Ah welcome back Kaori," Kisuke said walking down the stairs. " So was your trip successful?"

" Yes I learned my bankai," I said.

" In one day impressive. Would you care to demonstrate it?"

" Sorry but I can't use it until the fight with Aizen."

" Very well then," Kisuke said. He seemed pretty happy about it but I don't mind. " We thought you were going to die for a while there. There was some icky black stuff-"

" I know and I'm fine. I just want to see my kids and go to sleep," I said. Kisuke nodded and pointed me over to a new camp site set up down here in the basement.

" This place conceals spiritual pressure so in case they try to find you it's best if you stay down here. I also put all the baby items necessary over there as well. Sleep well," he said waving and heading back upstairs. I walked over to the area and saw the babies were fast asleep in there own cribs. I moved into the tent and laid down on the sleeping bag. This was it then, my new home. I quickly went to sleep, exhausted from the days events, but was woken by a gentle shaking later.

" Oh thank goodness I found you," the voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw… " Aizen?" I asked shocked and scared.

He smiled and cupped my face. " I thought I told you to call me Sosuke my love?" he asked.

Oh it was him, it was really him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, enjoying every second of being with him. It had only been a few days but it felt like years without that caring smile. And oh how he felt so good. He gave me one last gentle kiss before I curled up against him and fell asleep. But as soon as I closed my eyes his weight was gone. My eyes flew open again and he truly was gone. It was just an illusion. I bit my lip and shut my eyes tightly as I remembered what Yoru no Kage said.

_" __Hey Kaori," Yoru no Kage called out to me before I left._

_" __Yes?" I asked._

_" __You should know that after being in the pool of fear for so long that there are some… side effects."_

_" __Side effects?"_

_" __What happens when someone is exposed to their fear for too long a time?"_

_" __I… I don't know," I said seriously._

_" __When a person gets consumed by their fear they fall into madness. A side effect of bathing in the pool of fear may be hallucinations."_

_" __Hallucinations? You can't be serious. I think I can tell a hallucination from the real thing," I said jokingly._

_" __Did you know it was a hallucination when you were in the pool?" Yoru no Kage asked seriously. I didn't, at first, but I still fell for it. " Just be careful Kaori. Don't fall for the hallucinations because in the end you'll only go mad," Yoru no Kage said while walking away towards the forest again. Whatever I know what a hallucination is._

But it was so real! Everything felt real. His skin under my touch, the feeling of him inside of me, everything. I turned on my side and put my face in my hands. But it wasn't real and it never will be. Can I beat the hogyoku but save Aizen as well? It's starting to seem less and less likely. I went to bed that night with a single tear in my eye refusing to leave it's perch. Refusing to give up on the one man I love.


	100. Chapter 100

" Good morning Kaori. I see you're already up and at 'em," Kisuke said.

" Yes Reika woke up crying this morning so it's been a rough start," I said tiredly.

It's been only a few weeks since I came here and things have been going pretty great. It took a little while but people have come to accept me. They now realize that I'm really not a bad guy or an undercover spy. I have also been helping train Ichigo who became one of my first friends here. I met his other friends who were wary of me at first but have also come to accept me. I'm worried about Ichigo he has been off lately. He told me about his inner hollow and I think that may have something to do with why he has been off this week. " What are your plans for today?" Kisuke asked.

" I'll just keep looking after the kids I suppose," I said while rocking Takeo. Just then an alarm went off. " What's happening?" I asked.

" It appears as though an above average spiritual pressure has arrived," Kisuke said heading upstairs. I set Takeo down in his crib and followed him. A camera showed the park downtown and some arrancar.

" Ulquiorra," I whispered very quietly. " I'm going. Ichigo's there," I said walking towards the door.

" Be careful out there," Kisuke said calling out after me. I flash stepped through town until I got to the park. I snuck up behind Ulquiorra and stood against him back to back.

" Don't move it's me," I whispered.

I felt Ulquiorra tense then relax. " Hello Kaori," he said eyes still forward.

" What are you doing here?" I asked.

" Lord Aizen requested that Yammy and I go inspect the soul reaper Ichigo."

I paused for a moment. " How is he? You know… Sosuke," I said quietly.

" The man you know as Sosuke or simply just Aizen is gone. It is only Lord Aizen for everyone now."

I winced at that. I really thought I could get him back. " How are the others doing?" I asked.

" We were all punished for assisting in your escape but the damage has disappeared by now," Ulquiorra said.

" I-"

" If you are planning to ask for forgiveness it is not necessary. Lord Aizen sees you as a threat and had you stayed in Hueco Mundo he would have most certainly killed you. I do not regret helping you and neither do the others," Ulquiorra said.

" Thank you," I said looking around Ulquiorra. I saw Ichigo was fighting Yammy and he was now losing. I was going to step around Ulquiorra but he grabbed my wrist stopping me.

" You know how my eyes work. If I see you then he will see you," Ulquiorra said.

" I'll just have to be quick," I said smirking.

" If that is what you wish," Ulquiorra said letting me go.

" Tell the others I said hey. And thanks again Ulquiorra," I said.

" I don't know what you're talking about. I never even saw you," Ulquiorra said.

I smiled then did possibly my fastest flash step yet, grabbing Ichigo mid step, and moving before hopefully Ulquiorra could possibly see me. Kisuke and Yoruichi came a moment later and I was able to get Ichigo back to the shop for healing. He was out cold when I laid him down and I sighed. If he couldn't beat Yammy at his normal state how could he beat Yammy in his resurreccion or even Aizen? He did cut Yammy's arm off though. I began doing the best I could do on the healing job but it wasn't really my specialty.

I thought back briefly to what Ulquiorra said. The Sosuke I knew is gone now. He's not coming back, is he? No… he isn't. It's something I have to accept now. I will be fighting the man I love in about a month now. No, that monster isn't Sosuke anymore. And he's definitely not the man I loved. I will be fighting the vessel of the man I loved in one month. And there's nothing I can do about it.

Hogyoku Aizen POV

I sat on the throne and looked over the espada waiting for Ulquiorra and Yammy to return from their mission. Everything has been moving along swimmingly since that little tramp ran away. She trained all the arrancar nicely. It would have been nice to have used her a bit longer but that didn't matter now. She was just another chess piece in this little game I'm playing. Finally Ulquiorra and Yammy returned through the garganta, Yammy one arm less.

" We have returned Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra said in his normal monotone voice.

" Welcome back Ulquiorra, Yammy. Now, tell me of your achievements in front of you twenty brothers," I said. " Show me Ulquiorra what you saw and felt in the world of the living, everything."

" Yes, sir," he replied calmly. He slowly reached up and pulled his eye out, crushing it in his fist, and sending the dust flying. " Please have a look."

I calmly inhaled and watched the scene playing behind my eyelids. Too bad I could only see what was happening not hear. Hmm it appears as though Ichigo does not have as much control over his powers as I believed him to have. His inner hollow seems to be unstable and he can't control it anymore. What surprised me though was when he left. There was a flash from the right that seemed to grab him then another flash to the left and he was gone. The orange haired girl intrigued me as well. " I see and that's why you decided he was not worth killing," I said.

" Yes. Your orders were to ' kill him if he proved to be a hindrance to us.' Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow interjected and began bantering with Ulquiorra about not killing the boy. Ulquiorra was one of my most loyal subjects yet he is hiding something from me. He won't look me in the eye when he speaks to me. I decided to finally stop the argument. " Yes well… that's fine. Do whatever you want Ulquiorra," I said.

" Thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me-" Ulquiorra began.

" I have an announcement to make," I said standing up and getting ready to leave. " No one will touch the substitute soul reaper unless I say. Also concerning the traitor Kaori. Should she be found by any of you Kaori is to be killed on sight," I said looking at Ulquiorra. He remained stiff as usual. " Should any of you find her and not at least try to kill her you will be killed yourself understood? This has apparently been forgotten by some."

" You can't do that!" A voice shouted. I turned and saw it was number eleven Akemi. I smirked as I stepped towards her. Her strong look of defiance faltered and her lover Ren took her hand. I stopped right in front of her and she gulped.

" And why not?" I asked playfully.

" B-because you love Kaori-san," Akemi said quietly now.

I grabbed her chin and tilted her head up towards my smirking face. " I, Lord Aizen, love no one. I never have loved anyone and I never will love anyone. I simply bend people to my will even if that means making them believe I loved them to get what I want," I said too happily.

" That's not true you-" she began.

I moved my hand from her chin to her scalp and pulled her up by her long red hair. She cried out in pain and Ren moved towards me but I put my spiritual pressure down on him. " It is true. Love is simply a fantasy of the mind nothing more and nothing less. Now if I am going to become God I have to utilize all the pieces of my army to get there. I led Kaori to believe I loved her to get what I wanted. I used her until there was nothing left then threw her away. There is no such thing as love," I said.

I dropped Akemi and took my spiritual pressure off Ren. She began sniffling against his chest and I turned away. " Sh-She's going to stop you," Akemi said quietly.

I decided to ignore that comment. " Everyone dismissed. Ulquiorra a word," I said stopping him. The others left and I walked up right behind Ulquiorra. The doors closed with a loud boom making Ulquiorra flinch then relax.

" Is there a problem my lord?" Ulquiorra asked back still turned.

" Tell me Ulquiorra besides the boy, Kisuke, and Yoruichi did you encounter any other shinigami?" I asked.

" Not that I saw my lord," Ulquiorra said.

" Hmm that's good. But did you notice that the boy left in an odd fashion? I mean he was on the verge of passing out yet he left in literally a flash of black," I said.

Ulquiorra paused for a moment. He knew what I was hinting at. " No sir I didn't. A moment later the blonde shinigami and his friend came so I was distracted," he said.

I stepped around Ulquiorra until I was facing him. Ulquiorra was always an emotionless man so his poker face was nearly flawless. " Ulquiorra please look at me," I said. Ulquiorra closed his eyes briefly then looked up at me calmly. " Could that flash have been another shinigami?" I asked.

" It could have but there is no way to tell now my Lord," Ulquiorra said remaining calm.

" Just humor me for a moment then. Which shinigami do we know that can move that fast?" I asked.

" Not many my lord," Ulquiorra said avoiding the answer I wanted.

I sighed angrily. In a flash I picked him up by his throat and slammed him to the nearest wall. " You see I can move at that speed but I was obviously not in the human world. So who else do we know? Hmm let me think…" I said as if I were in deep thought.

Ulquiorra was gasping a bit but still remained calm. " K-Kaori," he finally choked out after he was nearly out of air.

I dropped him and Ulquiorra took in a few deep inhalations. " Ah yes that little bitch Kaori. Why she's in the world of the living right now, in Karakura town no less. And she has just left and betrayed us. It could have been her who saved the boy yes?" I asked sarcasm lacing my words.

" It could have been my Lord," Ulquiorra said standing back up.

" And what was the rule I made especially clear when I was punishing you and the other espada?" I asked.

" If we see Kaori we are to kill her my Lord," Ulquiorra said. " But my Lord I didn't see Kaori all I saw was an extremely brief flash. And we do no even know if it was her at all but another shinigami Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra said.

My most loyal follower was assisting in hiding that woman from me. He was disobeying my direct order. I smiled down on him though. " You're right I'm sorry for overreacting. Please go ahead and head to the infirmary to fix your eye," I said.

" As you wish my Lord," Ulquiorra said then bowed. He turned and left a moment later. I watched his stiff shoulders relax an inch as he opened the door and left. I moved back up to my throne and sat down then closed my eyes and thought back to that battle. The boy had potential that was sure. And that orange haired girl was interesting. But that flash, that was Kaori. My brows furrowed in anger at that. Sosuke Aizen was still in here clawing for the surface. Every time her name came up I felt him inside me trying to take his body back. But this was my body now.

That woman is becoming more of a hindrance than I expected. I really should have killed her when I had a chance. I have Aizen's memories and I saw the battle that he shared with her in the human world. She nearly killed him with her own hypnosis. Problem after problem seemed to occur with her. No matter though. She has not yet learned her bankai and once I successfully fuse with this vessel with the hogyoku no one can stop me.


	101. Chapter 101

Normal POV

I slowly rocked Takeo as I sat back against the rock. It's only been a few weeks and so much has happened. Grimmjow came and attacked Ichigo, trying to kill him, and left severely injured. I only saw him for a moment but he saw me. He smiled then obediently followed Ulquiorra back. Now Ichigo was off training with some new people apparently. It was naptime for the babies, Reika and Kouhei were already fast asleep but Takeo was happily giggling in my arms. " Aren't you tired yet?" I asked yawning.

This made Takeo only giggle more at my funny yawn face. I did a fake yawn and leaned down then nipped his nose making him laugh even more. He began babbling his baby talk towards me. " I know you aren't tired but your brother and sister are asleep and I'm tired too," I said.

I was having a conversation with a baby so what? Takeo began playing with the front of my shirt as I laid back and closed my eyes. I then felt him pull on the chain necklace to the point Sosuke's rings came out. I looked down as Takeo picked them up. He looked at them in curiosity, admiring the way the light shone through the diamonds. " Daddy gave this to me remember? You were still in my tummy but I think you heard it. He gave them to me because he… loved me very much," I said sadly at the end. But he's gone and never coming back.

I looked back down and saw Takeo had finally fallen asleep still clutching the rings. I smiled and kissed his forehead then laid back against the rock and closed my eyes. I put the negative thoughts in the back of my mind, focusing on the little boy I was cradling in my arms before I fell asleep.

Shinji POV

I sat back and watched Ichigo training more. We didn't have a lot of time until the winter war would start and Ichigo wasn't ready yet. He had about 11 seconds with his mask until it was gone. I sat back and sighed watching him. Just then Kisuke came and stood next to me. " How is the training going?" he asked with his face covered with his fan.

" He's not ready. We're going to need a back up if this doesn't work out," I said.

Kisuke nodded and paused. " There's someone I want you to meet," he said beginning to walk away.

I sighed and got up. " So who is this guy?" I asked.

" SHE can see through Aizen's hypnosis," Kisuke said happily.

A woman? Ok then. I followed him through the weaving rocks of his underground hideout to the front area. I saw a nice camp sight and my eyes widened. Not only did a beautiful woman lie before me but she also had three small babies with her. " Do I know her?" I asked questioningly.

" Yes she was the girl who would serve tea at captains meetings," Kisuke said.

Ah yes that's who she was, Kaori I think. I remember her being much… flatter. I looked down at the kids and examined each one. That boy looked like her. The red haired one I didn't know. And then there was the brown haired one in her arms. " Who's the dad?" I asked.

" I don't think you want to know," Kisuke said.

I looked closer at the kid. His eyes cracked open and I suddenly felt flustered. I woke him up woops. Brown hair, brown eyes, and a small smile as he went back to sleep. That smile was a smile I had seen before. And then I realized it. It was HIS kid. I frowned angrily and picked the kid up by his bundled blanket. The kid blinked again and this time he began crying. The child of Sosuke Aizen in my grasp. Revenge would be very sweet. " Get your hands off of him!" A voice shouted.

Before I could even turn around the kid was gone and I was kicked across the room. I shook my head after hitting my head on a rock. I turned around and saw Kaori storming forward and drawing her zanpakuto. " Terrorize: Yoru no Kage," she shouted angrily. I watched as her spiritual pressure flared. It was rainbow for a moment then it turned black and a dark, menacing aura formed around her. She charged forward and began her attack.

I tried to get in position and call out to my shikai but I had no time between the onslaughts of attacks by Kaori. She panted angrily as she kept swiping again and again. We finally clashed swords and we stayed that way. A creepy smile suddenly covered her face. This time when she pulled her zanpakuto back I was frozen in place. " What's wrong captain? Cat got your tongue?" Kaori asked circling my paralyzed body. I can't move or speak what's going on? She pulled her blade back then thrust it forward and stabbed me in the heart. No this can't be happening. She pulled her blade out of my and I tumbled back.

Kaori smiled down on my nearly dead body, straddling me. Why am I not dying? I could only watch in horror as fangs came out of her mouth. She reached into my gaping wound and pulled out my still beating heart then began sucking the blood out of it hungrily. I screamed in agonizing pain and in fear of what she was. I finally closed my eyes in pain however when I opened them I was in a completely different position.

I had not been stabbed in the heart but I was covered in bruises and scratches. Not only that but I was against a rock with Kaori holding her and my sword over my throat in a criss-cross manner ready to slit my throat at any moment. " Was that scary? I hope so," she said darkly.

" Wh-What just happened?" I asked.

" My zanpakuto places a fear hypnosis on its enemy. By the look on your face you must have died," Kaori said icily.

" Hey you bitch let him go!" I heard Hiyori shout as the others followed behind. They must have heard me screaming earlier in agony.

Kaori's reiatsu flared and made a black wall surrounding the two of us and letting no one in apparently. I turned back to her and saw she still had the menacing look. " No one touches my children and gets away with it. How dare you try to harm my baby," she said darkly. The reiatsu flared angrily again.

" Their his kids! Do you know who Sosuke Aizen is?" I asked angrily.

The spiritual pressure flared even more at that. " Sosuke Aizen is a scheming traitor who would sacrifice anyone to get what he wanted. But he wasn't that way for me. Not that I should explain our relationship with you. At least he wouldn't hurt a child you fucking ass hole," she hissed. " Now prepare to die captain."

Just then a small cry rang out. Kaori paused and the venom left her eyes. She turned towards the noise. It was one of her babies crying. Her spiritual pressure died down and she released her shikai. She then tossed my blade to the side then ran to the other side of the room, past the shocked visoreds. " What just happened?" I asked myself.

She ran and picked up the child, whispering in his ear to calm him down. Kisuke stepped over and helped me up. " You touched the one thing she cares about more then anything in the world. For the record she used to be with Aizen but he tried to kill her and she narrowly escaped," Kisuke said.

I turned towards her again. She had soothed the crying baby and was smiling with her eyes closed while rocking the baby back and forth. She didn't care about anyone more than those kids. And she's willing to do anything to protect them. " Will she do it? You know kill Aizen?" I asked.

" I don't know yet. And that's her weakness. We need to make sure that when push comes to shove she is our back up plan that can finish the job. Will she kill the father of her children or will he kill her?" Kisuke asked me.

I looked back at Kaori and she was sitting with the babies who were now all waking up. She pulled them into her tent and then she was gone. " What do you need me to do?" I asked quietly.

" Make sure she knows what she's going to do. Make sure that she'll go through with it," Kisuke said.

She needs to forget the romance she shared with Aizen hmm? Only remember the marks he left behind, the reason why she is here. My smile began to grow back on my face. I think I can do that.


	102. Chapter 102

Normal POV

I began feeding the babies and let out a long sigh. I just attacked an ally, not helping my ' I'm on you your side' case. But he was going hurt Takeo. " Ah no biting," I hissed.

Takeo just pulled back and laughed. I sighed again this time in amusement. Takeo really was a lot like Aizen, more than I would have liked. " Knock, knock," A voice said outside.

" I'm busy right now," I said calmly. I was feeding Takeo and Reika with and Kouhei up next.

" It'll just take a minute," Shinji said pulling the canvas curtain of the tent open. His eyes widened when he saw what I was doing. " I uh I-I-I-I," he started with his eyes obviously staring at my exposed chest.

" Can you just come back later?" I asked calmly.

Shinji didn't respond just left. I finished feeding the babies then stepped outside. Shinji was back along with his friends. " Heya," he said smiling.

" I don't care how many of you there are I'll fight till the death if I have to," I said sternly with my hand on my blade.

" We didn't come to fight I came to apologize," Shinji said. I remained silent and Shinji cleared his throat. " I'm sorry for attacking your child. Even if he's the kid of that devil," he said the last part quietly.

I sighed and released my blade. " I'm sorry for almost killing you," I muttered looking away and crossing my arms.

" So we're good?" he asked.

" We're ok, that's it," I said stepping back into the tent and pulling my babies out.

" Well in case you don't remember I'm-"

" You're the ex-captain of squad 5 Shinji Hirako. I remember all of you I served you tea every damn day for years. After you were turned into visoreds as I believe you call yourselves you were saved by Yoruichi and have been currently living here in the human world yes?" I asked.

" Um ya that's about it," Shinji said a little surprised.

" So you remember me?" the small blonde asked with her usual heated tone.

" Ex-lieutenant of the 12th division Hiyori Sarugaki," I said not even looking her way. " Do I need to name all of you to prove my point?"

" No that won't be needed. Do you uh need any help?" Shinji asked.

I smirked then held up Reika. " Can you change a diaper?" I asked. Shinji shrieked and took a few steps back making me laugh. " It's ok I got it. You watch the other kids ok?" I asked.

I stepped inside and changed the diaper and came out to find the others were getting along nicely with the boys. I set Reika down and Shinji came over and sat next to me. Reika reached for him. " What do you want kid?" he asked.

" She wants you to hold her," I said obviously.

Shinji blinked and picked up Reika under her armpits and held her arms length away. " Like this?" he asked.

I scoffed and pushed the baby closer to him, Reika now resting her head on Shinji's shoulder. " Like that," I said back.

Shinji looked down at Reika who closed her eyes and smiled. " I think she likes me," Shinji said now smiling.

I didn't respond, just looked at him shocked. Reika immediately fell asleep against him, no crying whatsoever. The only other person I had seen her do that with was Aizen. " I think so," I said quietly.

Shinji looked back at me. " What's wrong?" he asked.

" I've only seen her that happy with… him," I said.

Shinji looked back at Reika then back at me. " Well that's good isn't it?" he asked.

" Why?" I asked back.

" That means she's opening up to others. She's not depending on him anymore. Wouldn't you rather she be happy with others than be sad for the rest of her life?" Shinji asked.

I blinked then smiled and nodded. " You're right thanks," I said smiling. Shinji smiled back and everyone played with the kids the rest of the night until they fell asleep.

" Ready for dinner?" Shinji asked holding a hand out for me.

" Do you want me to eat with you?" I asked.

" Why not? Unless you want to keep eating by yourself," Shinji said. I nodded no and stood up. I quickly turned on the baby radio then followed the visoreds upstairs. Now the visoreds, Kisuke's friends, and Ichigo's friends were all upstairs yelling and passing around various platters of food. I watched as food was being argued over with a small smile. Shinji emerged from the crowd and handed me a plate.

" I could have gotten some myself you know," I said.

" You're welcome," Shinji said pretending I said thank you. I scoffed and Shinji smiled. I slid the contents of the plate back and finished my meager sum in one bite. Shinji looked at me shocked as I thumbed a bit a sauce that got on my lip and licked it off. " You were hungry?" he asked scared.

" And I still am," I said.

" Don't worry Kaori I've got your dinner right here," Kisuke said. I turned and saw he wheeled in the wheelbarrow full of rice topped with tofu. Now everyone looked at me shocked as I happily skipped over to the food.

" You can't seriously be eating all that," Ichigo said.

" I can and I will," I said pulling out my chopsticks. Everyone continued their meal cautiously watching me eat mine. Soon all that was left was the pool of sauce at the bottom. I sighed and patted my stomach, I was very full. I saw some of the people handing each other money, obviously having made bets on whether or not I would finish it all. Everyone sat around afterwards eating ice cream and talking about life. You wouldn't have thought there was going to be a war here soon the way they were all talking so happily. I heard a noise and looked down at my radio. One of the babies was crying.

I snuck out unnoticed and went downstairs. Kouhei was crying surprisingly. I took him into my arms and rocked him back and forth. He fell asleep only a few moments later. I guess we were just being too loud upstairs. I yawned tiredly and decided to go to sleep. I opened the flap to my tent and gasped then fell back. The tent opened again and Aizen was there. " Where were you I was waiting," he said ever so happily.

I shut my eyes tightly, hoping he would disappear. " Go away," I whispered.

I felt Aizen's hands on my face and I opened my eyes again. " What's wrong my love?" he asked concerned.

I looked up at him. He looked down on me worriedly. I saw the love in his eyes that had previously disappeared. I slowly began reaching up to cup his cheek but paused only a centimeter away and remembered. This wasn't real. My brows furrowed in anger and I shoved him away from me. " Go away," I choked out. I stepped back into the tent and shut the flaps, zipping them up. I turned around though and he was there, confirming the hallucination theory.

" Kaori please tell me what's wrong?" he asked. He really had no idea.

" You're not really here," I said sitting down and turning my back to him.

" What are you talking about?" Aizen asked.

" You're just a hallucination in my mind," I hissed.

Aizen paused. I heard him moved forward and his hands touched my shoulders. " Kaori-"

" Don't fucking touch me!" I cried out twisting around and swatting his arms away. I panted angrily and then I finally broke down into tears. I covered my eyes and bent over in pain. I felt Aizen pull me into his lap and this time I didn't fight it.

" I don't know what's going on Kaori but all I know is that I don't ever want you to cry because of something I did," he said quietly.

I couldn't help but laugh. That's exactly what the old Aizen would say. I looked back up at him and saw he had that sincere look that I loved. But I still knew it really wasn't him. " What do I have to do to make you go away?" I asked quietly.

Aizen paused in thought. " How did the… fake Aizen leave last time?" he asked.

" Well we um you know," I said now nervously.

I heard him laugh and I looked back up. " Then I guess we should get to it then hmm?" he asked.

" But you're not even really you," I said.

Aizen paused in thought again. " Well… If I really am a fake then you're the one imagining me right?" he asked. I nodded sadly again. " And if I am fake then the real me is gone right?" he asked again to which I replied with another nod. " Then you are just imagining me because you want to be happy. And I make you happy. The other me is… gone. So can I be the one that makes you happy again?" he asked.

He's right, the Aizen I know and love is gone. I was feeling more willing to fall into the madness. I looked back up at Aizen and saw he was smiling down on me. This is it then? This fake version of him is all I have left? And he wasn't leaving until we got this over with. I lunged forward and attacked him, Aizen eagerly kissing back. I was so angry but so sad at the same time. I felt silent tears streaming down my face the entire time. Finally when he was done I closed my eyes and as predicted when I opened them again he was gone. I laid on my side and cried some more, the pain in my chest growing worse then ever.


	103. Chapter 103

Shinji POV

Everyone was finally getting ready to go home after a long, fun night and now we were cleaning up the room a bit before we left. Ichigo's friends waved and left just as we were finishing up. I looked around the room and paused. There was a single hair tie lying on the ground. I picked it up and looked it over. " Hey who's is this?" I asked the visoreds.

" I think its Kaori's," Kisuke said walking by. She disappeared randomly at one point during dinner. Probably with those babies of hers.

" You guys head on out I'll be there in a few minutes," I said. The others nodded and then I went downstairs. The kids were asleep and I didn't see Kaori so she must be in her little tent. I peaked inside and froze. Kaori was crying. Why would she be crying? I twitched angrily and stepped inside. Before Kaori could even react I picked her up and held her.

" Shinji-"

" You can't do this right now," I said sternly. " We need you to be strong. Those kids out there need you to be strong. I know… you liked him even if he is the biggest fucking ass hole in the world. But he's the enemy now," I said. Kaori nodded and sat up. I looked and saw the wrappings she had around her neck were falling off. I pulled at it and I saw the markings. He tried to strangle her huh? I saw the bruises had actually left hand shaped markings. I raised my hands and put them where Aizen's hands were, just grazing her skin. " And if you let your guard down for one second thinking he's the man you thought him to be he's just going to finish what he started," I said sternly.

Kaori stared at me blankly. She put her hands up and took mine off of her looking down. She looked back up at me determined. " I know. I'm ready to fight," she said.

I looked at her closely and saw the fire, the need to fight. I smiled widely. I held out my hand and she eagerly shook it. " Welcome to the team," I said then got ready to leave.

" Um Shinji," Kaori said. I turned back towards her. " Can you uh just lay here until I fall asleep?" she asked. I blinked then sighed. This really wasn't my kind of thing, comforting people. I laid on the far side of the tent and saw Kaori had closed her eyes, satisfied by my action. We need you to stay strong Kaori. The world needs you.


	104. Chapter 104

Normal POV

" I'm telling you it's a trap," I said sternly.

" And I'm telling you we need to save Orihime," Ichigo shouted.

" Look I know… Aizen ok? He's obviously kidnapped Orihime, that much I can agree on. But he's done it so he can draw in as many of his enemies into Hueco Mundo as possible. Then as soon as you all get there and get tired out he's just going to leave and lock you guys in. It's obviously a trap," I said.

" And we don't care! Orihime needs us and we're going to save her!" Ichigo shouted.

I heard Reika begin to cry so I went over and picked her up. " I obviously can't stop you just warn you," I said.

" But can you help us?" Ichigo asked.

" I'm not leaving with the war right around the corner. And I'm not leaving my kids here alone." I said.

Ichigo nodded. " I understand," he said quietly before going over to Kisuke.

" Ichigo!"

He turned back to me " I'm going whether you like it or not," he said.

" I just wanted to say good luck," I said smiling.

Ichigo smiled back then went over to his friends. They left only a few minutes later and Kisuke came over. " I can't believe you let him go," I said.

" None of us could have stopped him," Kisuke said while making funny faces at Reika. I sighed and nodded in agreement. The war would start any day now and we just lost our first chance of defeating Aizen. This means as of right now I'm the only one on the front lines who has a chance of beating him. I put a now sleeping Reika back in her crib and sat back. What would Aizen's plans be? He was obviously drawing Ichigo in so he would need to keep some of the espada there to fight him and his friends. If it were me I would bring the top 3 espada with me in the world of the living.

I sighed yet again and closed my eyes. What are you doing right now Aizen? Are you thinking of me the way I'm thinking of you? I clenched my fists angrily. Because I'm thinking of you as the enemy now, nothing more then that. One final sigh. No, I'm thinking of you as both the enemy and my love. The question is what do you think about me?

Aizen POV

What's going on? I blinked a few times and looked around. We were in one of the espada daily meetings but the last thing I remember was going to put the hogyoku away. I looked down and saw I was still gripping it. I looked down and dropped the hogyoku. " Um… Lord Aizen?" Grimmjow asked.

I blinked and looked up then smiled. " I didn't think you would ever call me 'Lord' Aizen Grimmjow," I said happily.

The others all looked at each other whispering. " Um Aizen when was the last time you saw Kaori?" Grimmjow asked.

" This morning why?" I asked.

Everyone looked around and nodded. Szayel got up and moved towards me. " I'm going to need that sir," Szayel said motioning for the hogyoku.

" What is going on?" I asked sternly.

Szayel squirmed for a minute. " Well you see the hogyoku… took over your body," Szayel said.

" Excuse me?" I asked.

" The hogyoku took over your body for… several months," Szayel said cautiously.

" That's impossible. Kaori, where's Kaori?" I asked.

Szayel squirmed even more. " Kaori… left. She is now with the other side, the enemy now," Szayel said.

I froze. " What?" I asked.

" You… you tried to kill her," Szayel said.

" Don't lie to me where is she?" I asked. I would never do that, their lying.

Ulquiorra stood up and walked to the throne. He pulled out his eye and squeezed it. I closed my eyes and saw what he saw. And it was just as Szayel said. Not only did I stab her but I strangled her. I opened my eyes panting. " Now do you understand my Lord?" Ulquiorra asked.

" The kids, where are the kids?" I asked.

" Kaori took them with her. She was worried for their safety," Szayel said. A bad headache was beginning to form. I felt tired and I just wanted to sleep.

" I think… I think I'm…" I began but couldn't finish.

" Szayel grab it!" Grimmjow shouted. Szayel stepped forward with a small cage like object for the hogyoku. But he couldn't have it. Look at it it's so beautiful. It's the most important thing for me. I put my reiatsu down on Szayel and he collapsed. I calmly stood up and picked the hogyoku back up.

" Aizen just give it to us ok?" Grimmjow said.

" It's Lord Aizen to you," I said smiling. And then I was gone.


	105. Chapter 105

Normal POV

" Kaori," Kisuke said running downstairs.

" Just a minute Kisuke. Look at Takeo he's standing without my help! He's holding onto the table but look at him," I said happily. If only Sosuke could see it.

" Kaori he's here," Kisuke said calmly. I froze. It's time? I sighed and nodded. I had a lot to get done and not a lot of time.

I moved over to the kids and smiled down on them. They were all distracted with the toys. I bent down until I was at their height. " Mommy's got to go now ok?" I asked them.

Takeo turned towards me. His lip began to quiver and I knew he was going to cry. I picked him up and cradled him. " Sh everything's going to be all right. Mommy's not going to let anything happen to you," I whispered. I looked back at him and saw he was happy again. After I set him down I pulled my necklace off from around my neck and put it around his neck.

" Mommy loves you very much. More than anything in the world. That's why I'm going to stop him. I'll stop him no matter what," I said then kissed each of the kids and stood up. I walked over to Kisuke.

" Ready?" he asked.

" I have a couple things I need to do first," I said.

" Very well then. See you on the battlefield," Kisuke said turning away. I pulled out my sword and put it in the ground, beginning the spell my family taught to me.

Ulquiorra POV

Lord Aizen smiled and stepped through the garganta followed by the others. I was now in charge of Hueco Mundo. Only a few minutes later another portal opened. " Hey Ulquiorra," Kaori said stepping forward followed by 9 other shinigami.

" Welcome back Kaori," I said calmly stepping forward with a hand on my blade.

" I'm not here to fight you I came to save my friends," she said.

I paused and relaxed. I did not wish to fight her after seeing her power first hand. " What do you need me to do?" I asked.

" Help me save our friends," Kaori said as if it were obvious.

" Very well then. I will distract the boy, you go find the others," I said. Kaori nodded and spoke to the others who then split up. Here we go.

Ren POV

" Come on Akemi," I said holding her hand and dragging her forward. I turned just in time to see the cherry blossom petals flying at us. Akemi learned the hard way that these petals were as sharp as razors. Her right leg was slashed in many places making it hard for her to run. The shinigami wielder rounded the corner and he immediately sent the cherry blossom petals right at us. I twisted my spear rapidly blocking them then pulled Akemi farther down the halls.

Akemi fell and I bent down next to her. " Ren I can't. Just go on without me," Akemi said.

" I'm not leaving without you," I said holding her hand. The shinigami rounded the corner yet again and I looked down on Akemi. I smiled and held her hand with one hand and cupped her cheek with the other. " I love you Akemi," I said smiling.

Her scared face finally disappeared and the smile I loved came back. " I love you too," she said hoarsely. I pulled her into my arms as the man got closer and closer. She looked away from the man and put her head on my shoulder closing her eyes. I felt her tears hit my blood stained shirt so I leaned down and gave her one last kiss on the cheek before turning back to the shinigami who was now standing in front of us.

" Prepare to die arrancar," the serious, black haired shinigami said. I looked up and smiled at Akemi's handy work. Zommari had injured him before he died. Now one of his arms was completely burned and bleeding pretty badly because of Akemi's fire whip. I closed my eyes and leaned into Akemi as I saw the petals rise again. Goodbye Akemi. I felt a flash of wind and I looked up to see a shinigami looking down on us.

He turned his head to the side and said, " Sorry but these two won't be dying today," then touched my shoulder and the next thing I knew we were in the throne room.

" That was fast," a familiar voice said.

" Have you forgotten Kaori I'm the master of speed, the fastest of all other shinigami in history?" the shinigami said. I turned and saw Kaori sitting on Aizen's throne.

" Kaori-san?" Akemi asked surprised.

Kaori looked down and her eyes widened as she came over to us. She bent down and looked at Akemi's leg, it didn't look good. She bit her lip looking at it sadly. " Can you come over here Kiyoshi," Kaori called out to a small boy.

He cautiously stepped over and held up his dagger like zanpakuto. " cleanse: Kusanagi," he said quietly. He then stabbed Akemi in the leg. I reached for my spear to attack him but I saw it begin to glow. A few moments later Akemi's leg was back to new.

" Kaori who are these people?" Akemi asked.

" Long story short these are my ancestors who were trapped inside a zanpakuto and their free for a little bit," Kaori said. " I'm sorry but we don't have time for chit chat. Ren, you're going to lead as many arrancar as you can back to your old base. You'll stay there until I give orders understand?" Kaori asked.

" What are you going to do?" I asked quietly.

" I need to save as many of the other espada as possible. And someone needs to stop Aizen," Kaori said standing back up.

" But Kaori-san don't you still love Lord Aizen?" Akemi asked.

Kaori paused and turned back to us. " The man I knew is gone Akemi. Sosuke is gone. All that's left is Lord Aizen. And I am going to stop him before he hurts any more of my friends," she said then paused again. " Even if that means killing him," and with that she was gone.

I helped Akemi up and saw she had tears in her eyes. " What's wrong Akemi?" I asked her.

" Poor Kaori-san. She has to fight Aizen and she still loves him," Akemi said.

" How do you know?" I asked.

" Didn't you see her face? She was trying to act serious like she used to be but she looked so sad," Akemi said. I pulled Akemi towards me and hugged her.

" Kaori is strong. She can save him I know she can," I said quietly. I felt Akemi nod against me. A moment later we pulled away when some of the lower ranking came running in.

" There's shinigami coming!" One of them shouted.

" Come on everybody follow us," Akemi said. I lead the others out the back and towards my old base. Kaori can stop Aizen and save him too, I just know she can.

Normal POV

I ran out when I sensed Grimmjow's spiritual pressure fluctuating. I ran to him and found him critically injured. Nnoitra was fighting Kenpachi and I felt Szayel's spiritual pressure fluctuate and Ulquiorra's as well. " Spread out and get the others," I told my family. They nodded and jumped off.

" Kaori?" I looked down and saw Grimmjow was awake.

" It's me," I said smiling.

" What, what are you doing here?" he asked dazed.

" Came to save your ass apparently," I said smiling.

" Where's that Kurosaki kid? I'm gonna-"

" You're going to let me carry you back because you want to live to fight me later," I said. Grimmjow smiled that giant crazy grin and nodded. I flash stepped to the throne room and set him down. The others were brought in critically injured afterwards and Kiyoshi got to work. I felt Yammy fighting the others outside but right now I needed to focus on these guys. " Shou can you quickly carry these guys to where Ren and Akemi are?" I asked.

" Quick's my middle name," He said picking up Grimmjow.

" Kaori," Grimmjow moaned.

I stepped over and looked down on him. " Sorry Grimmjow but I have to go," I said.

" Kaori he's gone," Grimmjow said.

I smiled lightly and nodded. " I know Grimmjow. I'm going to stop him," I said.

" I'm sorry," he said before passing out. Shou quickly carried the espada away and a few minutes later everyone was to safety.

" Ready?" Manabu asked.

I nodded and took his hand. " Let's get some revenge," I said smiling. Manabu smiled back and motioned the others forward. We stepped through yet another doorway, this one to the world of the living.


	106. Chapter 106

Starrk POV

Why is it taking so long? Why can't I just go ahead and die already? I just wanted to sleep some more. There was no point in living anymore, not without Lilynette. I heard some rubble fall and I looked to my side. A somber looking man stepped out of the shadows carrying… " Lilynette?" I asked in disbelief.

" I took her away while she was still in wolf form, right before that last explosion," the man said setting her down next to me. A senkaimon opened behind us and Kaori stepped through followed by several other shinigami. She ran over beside me followed by a small boy who began healing me.

" Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

I smiled up at her and nodded. " Thanks to your friends here," I said.

" Good. We got Halibel and you two need to go to the base where Ren used to live for the time being ok?" she asked.

" And you?" I asked.

Kaori sighed and stood up. " Somebody's got to stop Aizen," she said.

I looked into her eyes and I saw a familiar look. After we brought back Kaori from the akatsuki, Kaori had such a happy glow about her. She was happy nearly all the time, especially with Aizen. It was the one thing I wanted her to have. But looking into those eyes I saw the cold sadness coming back. She was reverting back to her old self. " You can't do this Kaori. Don'-"

" You and I both know this was meant to happen," Kaori said then let out a small laugh. " I mean look at me! I have the eyes that were meant to stop him! We were both on opposite sides of the spectrum from the very beginning. We're yin and fucking yang. I was made to stop Aizen from the very beginning," Kaori said.

I sat up a little, the healing taking away most of the pain. " Don't you want to try to save him? Or are you just giving up?" I asked.

I saw Kaori flinch. " He's gone Starrk. I can't save him and save the world," she said sadly.

" He came back. One time after you left. It was only for a few moments but he came back. He's still there Kaori, I know it and you know it. Now are you going kill the one man who loves you more than anything in the world or are you going to save him? Because I know what he would do," I said.

Kaori looked down on me blankly then that old light smile came back. " I'm going to try. And that's all I can do," she said turning away. A moment later both her and her friends were gone in a flash step. She can't lose him. They're lost without each other. You can do it Kaori I know you can.

Normal POV

I quickly found the group of injured shinigami and visoreds. And who should happen to be at the center but Yamamoto. " Afternoon captain," I said landing at the edge of the circle.

All eyes turned towards me. " Kaori," Sui-Feng hissed. She charged at me and I easily grabbed her arm and bent it behind her back.

" I came here to talk to my captain," I said calmly.

"He's not your captain you crazy bitch," Sui-Feng hissed again.

" Captain don't you think it's time we ended this charade?" I asked.

Yamamoto stared at me deeply. I sensed the anger but he was in no condition to fight. Aizen had given him quite the beating apparently. " Very well then, step forward Kaori," the captain said. I let Sui-Feng go and calmly stepped forward.

" So she was telling the truth this whole time?" Shunsui said surprised.

" The captain has been hiding the truth about a lot of things, haven't you?" I asked sitting down in front of him. Just then my family appeared. Yamamoto's eyes widened.

" Hello Yamamoto," Manabu began.

" Long time no see," Hiroki said. Yamamoto looked back at me.

" That's right I learned my bankai. After some research it turns out the kido you used on my family to trap them inside the zanpakuto would be broken when I used my shikai to activate my bankai. Instead of the bankai activating, I broke the spell. The bad side is that this releases their spirits and I'll never see them again. So congratulations captain you finally got what you wanted. You finally killed my family," I said coldly.

Manabu stepped forward. " Why Yamamoto? I helped train you, made you into the fighter you are today. Why would you betray us like that?"

Yamamoto looked around the circle of enemies now before him and stopped on Shou and his dad Yuuta. " I told you when you married my daughter that she was weak and frail. She could never give you the family you both wanted. But when she got pregnant you convinced her to keep the baby," he said then pointed at Shou. " That boy is the reason my daughter died! You were all responsible for her death. Had none of you ever existed she would still be alive today," Yamamoto said angrily.

Wow that was a lot of information to process in one minute. " Then why did Kaori have to suffer?" Shou asked quietly.

" I couldn't let her gain her position as head of the Minamoto clan and her spot as captain of squad 2. That would be admitting you existed and that was the one thing I didn't want," Yamamoto said.

I stood up and scoffed at him. " You truly are pathetic," I said.

" Now then," Manabu said now moving to stand next to me, " There are two ways this can go. 1. My family and I can easily take out your weakened forces and allow Aizen to take over the world. Or 2. You follow Kaori's demands," Manabu said.

Yamamoto sighed. " What do you want?" he asked angrily.

Manabu smiled at me and I smiled back. The justice we deserve.

Kisuke POV

" Seems its finally taking effect," I said as I moved closer to the scene.

" Mr. Urahara!" I heard Ichigo say. I turned and saw he was drained of his spiritual pressure, his previous attack using all of his power.

" Kisuke Urahara this is your doing?" Aizen asked. I looked at the red light coming out of him. He was completely out of control now.

" Yes," I said somberly, " Before you were able to completely transform, when you were most vulnerable, I planted that kido into another kido and shot it into your body. It's a seal. I figured that once you fused with the hogyoku, killing you would be nearly impossible. So I invented a new kido to seal you off."

" Is that so?" Aizen asked, " I hate to disappoint you. See! At this moment I am about to evolve even further. You can't seal me off with this level of Kido!" And then it finally happened. The armor on his arm and face cracked and broke to pieces. " What's happening?"

" Kaori told me that you took over Aizen's body. I created a kido that should repel you from the original body. That or it will simply trap in a cage. You were weakened enough by Ichigo that it helped speed the process up. He pushed you to your limit." I said.

" Th-This can't be! This is my vessel! Mine! There's no way," Aizen said until finally several cross like beams struck through him. I watched as the cocoon began to form around him, trapping him inside. Aizen was yelling at me but that didn't matter. He was finally losing. I watched as he was swallowed by my kido, a white barrier forming around him. The sky cleared and it was as if the world was thanking us. I stepped behind Ichigo.

" We did it huh?" he asked me quietly.

" I believe we did. It's too bad though, that we couldn't separate the hogyoku from Aizen. At least Kaori-" I began. Crack. I paused. Crack. No, that's impossible. I slowly turned around. Crack. A large crack was forming straight down the middle of the kido I made.

" Kisuke!" Ichigo said.

" I know I got it," I said beginning to try to fix the crack. But it was too late. The armor exploded and a panting Aizen emerged.

" You thought… that some kido… could stop me?" he asked then laughed. " I am the hogyoku! Nothing can stop me!"

He charged forward for an attack and all I could do was stand in front of Ichigo. Just then a new shinigami jumped in front of us. He drew his fist back and punched Aizen in the gut, sending him flying. " WOOOO that felt good! How does it feel dick head?" The large shinigami asked laughing.

" Calm yourself Hiroki the battle is not over," I heard a voice say. I turned and saw an old man followed by several other shinigami.

" I believe you are the old man Kaori was speaking of?" I asked calmly.

" Manabu Minamoto, first captain of squad 2," he said walking past me. The group stood a good distance away from Aizen. Just then Kaori stepped out from behind Manabu.

" Kisuke, I'm going to ask you to take Ichigo and go," she said calmly. She was turned sideways, not facing Aizen or I.

" How far?" I asked.

" I can't control my bankai yet. 2-3 miles should be good," she said calmly. My eyes widened. What is this power going to be? I looked at Ichigo and I saw he was about to pass out. I took his arm and wrapped it around my shoulder.

" Good luck Kaori," I said. She nodded and then I jumped away. You're going to need it.


	107. Chapter 107

Aizen POV

I watched as Kisuke and Ichigo jumped away then glared back at Kaori but she wasn't even looking at me. " This is your last chance Kaori. You can fight him or leave him be," the old man next to her said.

Kaori ever so slowly turned her head towards me. I gave her my best smirk then felt the armor reforming. I was white with long brown hair and purple eyes yet again. I couldn't help but laugh as she bit her lip sadly and turned to the side again. " No this isn't the man I knew," she said.

" Very well then. This is the end gentlemen," the old man said turning behind him to the others.

" We can finally move on then?" One of them asked and Kaori nodded. They all turned towards her. Kaori gave a deep bow to which the old man smiled and bowed back. Kaori rose up again and I saw them all wave to her. She sheathed her shikai and I watched as the men seemed to turn into sand and fly away into the wind. Kaori covered her mouth holding back tears as she watched their particles fly away. Their spiritual pressure remained and it went back to Kaori. Looks like she gets to keep their powers then.

" Now that that's over let's get back to business," I said. Kaori finally turned towards me, a sad yet serious look on her face.

" This is your last chance. Give him back to me," she said calmly.

" Look at this," I said pointing to my chest where the hogyoku was embedded. " I am never leaving. I have completely fused with your special ' Sosuke' he is gone!" I said.

" Very well then," Kaori said drawing her zanpakuto again. She took the blade and turned it downwards. She then hurled the blade into the ground, the earth a new sheath. " Bankai! Seep: Yoru no Kage," she said ever so calmly.

Her spiritual pressure exploded. She used to have a spiritual pressure that was a rainbow of colors and each color acted separate from each other. Now it was dark black and the pressure formed into one. She learned her bankai huh? This could be a problem. Once the dust cleared I saw she was standing there with no zanpakuto in sight. " That's it? That's all you got a little dust storm?" I asked laughing.

But Kaori wasn't even looking at me. She was staring at the ground where her zanpakuto previously was. Then ever so slowly a black ink like substance began to pour out of the ground. I watched as it moved towards a nearby tree. It crawled up the tree and seeped into its pores. A moment later in a hiss the tree melted. It appeared to be an acid like substance. The substance began to spread more and more and it began moving towards me. I was about to flash step away when it reached out and wrapped around my ankle. " Got you," Kaori said stepping forward.

I thought it would melt through me but it began crawling up my leg. It looks like Kaori can control what the substance can and can't melt. I was soon in a pool of the liquid. I thrashed about but that only made me sink deeper. Kaori walked through the substance and it parted for her like she was some sort of God. She calmly reached down and picked some of the ooze up, holding it in her hand, and it spread covering her hand like a glove. With one hand on my shoulder she plunged her 'gloved' hand into my chest and I felt the acid begin to burn through my armor. I cried out in agony. " You-You'll kill him," I moaned out hoping to stop her.

She didn't stop just kept digging until I felt the hogyoku in her grip. She yanked it out and I felt the blood begin to pour out. The ooze rose up and stopped the bleeding. I reached for the hogyoku to take it back but the black ink caught both my arms. I felt the acid like substance burning through my armor and soon I was back to normal human form. I watched as Kaori dunked the hogyoku into the murky waters and the hogyoku was consumed. The glowing purple fought against the blackness but eventually it turned into a dull gray. Kaori eyed the object in her hand as the darkness began rise higher up my body. " Sosuke once asked me what my original eye color was. I couldn't remember back then but Manabu reminded me," she said calmly then turned towards me.

I saw she had her golden eyes on. " Gold?" I asked.

She bent down in front of me. " From the very beginning, since the day I was born, I was meant to stop Aizen. And here we are. But I'm going against my destiny. Because I'm going to save him," she said calmly. The hogyoku finally went black and Kaori stuck it in her pocket, turning away from me.

" You bitch," I hissed out. I was feeling dizzy. No I was losing control. Aizen was coming back. I looked up and saw she still had her back turned to me. I struggled with the last bit of energy I had left. I cussed her out, said the meanest things possible yet she still kept her back to me. Im…possible….

Where… what's happening? I blinked a few times looking around. There was a large black lake surrounding me. I looked down and I saw I was being swallowed by it. I looked in front of me and there she was. " Kaori," I called out. No response. " Kaori help me."

Kaori finally turned towards me. Her look was so cold. " Kaori what's going on?" I asked.

She stepped forward and knelt in front of me. Her eyes lightened a bit as she moved that one stray hair out of my face. The sludge rose higher however. " I don't know if this is really you or him," she said.

Him? The hogyoku. " It's me Kaori. Please let me go," I said pleadingly.

Kaori shook her head, biting her lip. " It's too late, I can't stop it once it has a person in it's grasps I can't control it yet," she said sadly. She looked back up at me. Any moment now I would be swallowed by this stuff. Kaori moved her hand behind my head, entwining her fingers in my hair, and pulled my head forward in a deep kiss. I felt that we really hadn't done this in a long time. I loved Kaori's scent, her taste, her hands, everything about her. I don't know what I'd do if she was with someone else. She pulled away too soon for me. " Sosuke you need to know that it's all just a dream it's just a ni-" she began but then the sludge got me.


	108. Chapter 108

I woke up ever so slowly then blinked a few times looking around. Where am I? Just then Unohana came in. " Oh thank goodness your awake," she said smiling.

What? I'm in the soul society? " What-What's going on?" I asked. Just then a panting Kaori came around the corner.

" Oh Sosuke are you all right?" she asked running to my bedside.

I smiled up at her. Thank goodness she's all right. I put my hand to her face and Kaori gave me an odd look, her eyes darting between my hand and me. " Kaori," I said smiling.

" Um ya ok," Kaori said taking my hand off her face. What?

" Captain Okayama!" someone shouted rounding the same corner. Ah it was Kaori's friend Shinichi holding a captain's robe.

" Damn it Shinichi I told you to call me Kaori. KAORI. You're my friend remember?" Kaori asked.

Shinichi sighed and held out the captain's robe to Kaori. " You need to stop leaving your captains robe all over the place. It's meant for wearing not for a blanket or a towel," Shinichi said.

Kaori sighed and put it on. " Fine, fine. Come on Sosuke tell him the only reason why I took it off was because we were sparring," Kaori said.

I just blinked. What the hell is going on? " What the hell is going on?" I asked voicing my thoughts.

" Don't you remember?" Kaori asked concerned. She took my silence as a no. " We were sparring and you begged and begged for me to use my bankai so I did. I trapped you in a nightmare. You've only been out for a few hours but I'm sure it must have been terrible," she said.

I paused in thought. No, that's the real world. I put a hand to my face in thought and felt… glasses. " Why am I wearing my old glasses?" I asked pulling them away.

Whoa I can't see at all! Everything was blurry. Kaori was sitting right next to me and she was blurry. " Idiot put those back on! You're as blind as a bat without them!" Kaori said laughing.

No my glasses are fake, I don't need them. I felt my hair and instead of my slicked back look it was the wavy mess from before. " No this… this isn't real," I said.

Kaori looked at me concerned again. She then looked at Shinichi. " He was under the influence of my bankai for too long. He doesn't think this is reality," Kaori said quietly. " Tell me what you remember," Kaori said to me sternly.

" You became an orphan as a young child," I said.

" Yes," Kaori replied.

" You met Shinichi and Tsuyoshi on the street."

" Yes."

" You were experimented on by Mayuri."

" Yes."

" Yamamoto saved you and turned you into his personal assassins."

Kaori paused there. " No Sosuke. That didn't happen," Kaori said.

" What?"

" Yamamoto did save us but when he realized who I was he gave me my rightful position as captain of squad 2. Of course I had to wait a few years and had to get my zanpakuto but I eventually got it," Kaori said smiling.

" What about Yoruichi, you took her spot?" I asked.

Kaori looked at me again and sighed. " Don't you remember the Kisuke incident?" she asked. " Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai turned many of the captains into hollow like beings. You and I were invited to join them because of our strength but we turned them into Yamamoto. They and the hollow captains were sentenced to death and killed. Remember?" Kaori asked.

No that's what I did. But Kaori says she was with me. I rubbed my forehead again. " Not at all," I said.

Kaori sighed and stood up. " Then let's bring you to some of your friends," she said.

" Gin and Tousen?" I asked.

Kaori blinked. " I don't know anyone named Gin but I believe Tousen is married to an ex lieutenant woman. Remember the one who was attacked by her ex husband. She retired after that and married the Tousen fellow but I believe you only met him one time."

What the hell is going on? And then I finally realized it. I was never evil. I was regular old, Sosuke Aizen. " What is the power of my zanpakuto?" I asked.

" Um water remember?" Kaori asked laughing.

Regular old Sosuke Aizen, that's me. Very well let's go on with this then. This is obviously just a dream. I sat up and followed Kaori out. It was nighttime. " Let's go for a drink at the usual place hm?" Kaori asked smiling.

I simply nodded. I never messed with Rangiku meaning Gin never wanted to become a shinigami. I never messed with Isshin meaning Ichigo is most likely not in existence. Kisuke was the bad guy who I helped defeat. No, this can't be right. Kaori opened the door to a run down bar. " Well looky here. The bitch is back," a voice said. I know this voice.

" Don't get pissy Grimmjow just because you lost the last bet," Kaori said sitting at the bar, Grimmjow the bartender.

" Ya, ya whatever. I'm down a hundred bucks because of your steel liver. Oi, Aizen are you gonna pop a squat or are you going to keep staring at me like I came back form the dead," Grimmjow asked.

" He's having a bit of a memory problem," Kaori said.

I stepped forward and around the bar to Grimmjow. I ripped open his shirt to find there was no hole there. " Damn Aizen this isn't that kind of bar," Grimmjow said rebuttoning his shirt.

" You're not an arrancar," I choked out.

" A what?" Kaori asked.

The arrancar never came into existence because I was never there. " Nothing," I said sitting down next to Kaori.

" Don't let them get too drunk this time Grimmjow," another voice said. You have to be kidding.

" Whatever you say boss," Grimmjow said winking at Kaori who laughed.

" Nice to see you Starrk," Kaori said. Starrk owned the bar Grimmjow worked at? They all began talking but I was in thought. Which world is real? I… I can't remember anymore.

" I see your doing better captain Aizen," Ukitake said. I turned and saw he and Shunsui had just come into the bar.

" I think so," I said looking back into my drink. That or I'm going crazy.

I spoke to Ukitake for a while always a comforting man. He looked past me and smiled. I turned and my eyes widened. Kaori was sitting with Shunsui in a booth. Kaori… was blushing. Looking at him. And he was smiling down at her. Her hand was on the table and Shunsui put his hand on top of it. Kaori pulled her hand away but blushed deeper. Grimmjow was cleaning a glass and looked where we were staring. " Geez you would have thought he'd ask her by now," he said then laughed.

" Asked her what?" I asked clenching my glass.

" Asked her out of course! I mean look at them their totally into each other," Grimmjow said.

" I've known Shunsui since the academy days and he's never been like this with a woman before. I think he truly likes and cares about her," Ukitake said then coughed a little.

No, no, no, no this can't be happening. Kaori is mine I love her. I stood up and walked over to their cozy little booth. " Kaori I'm tired I'd like to go now," I said heatedly.

Kaori turned and blinked at me. " Oh. Alrighty then," she said then turned back to Shunsui. " I'll see you tomorrow in the meeting then?" Kaori asked.

" Only if you'll be there," he said. Kaori blushed, coughed awkwardly, got up, and dragged me out with quick good byes to the others. " Let's get you home hm?" Kaori asked me nervously.

I looked over at her as we walked. She was twiddling her thumbs with a small, happy smile gracing her features. It took all my years of practice to keep my face composed because I was beyond furious right now. This isn't real. Kaori and I both love each other. Shunsui. He would always flirt with Kaori during teatime, which bothered me greatly towards the end. Now this is the worst. We finally arrived at the 5th division barracks. " This is my stop," I said.

" Yes see you tomorrow," Kaori said calmly turning to walk away. I had to make sure. I took Kaori, pushed her into the closest wall, and leaned down to kiss her. Kaori's eyes widened and she immediately pushed away.

She panted for a moment just looking into my eyes. " Damn it Sosuke. You're so lucky your drunk right now," Kaori said. " Go sleep it off," she said then walked away. I sighed then stepped inside and went into my quarters. I laid down to sleep but my thoughts were on today's events. I smiled to myself. Today was obviously just a dream. I would wake up tomorrow and everything would be back to normal. All I had to do was go to sleep right now.


	109. Chapter 109

Aizen POV

" Captain… Captain Aizen… Captain Aizen please wake up," a monotone voice said. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped, pushing Ulquiorra away. I looked around my surroundings. Soul Society, again. " Captain Okayama requested that I let you sleep in but she asked that I wake you up in time for today's meeting."

I looked over Ulquiorra. " You… you're my lieutenant?" I asked.

" Is there a problem with that captain?" Ulquiorra asked.

" Where is Momo?" I asked. Blank stare. " Lieutenant Hinamori?" I asked again.

" I'm sorry captain but I do not recall that name," Ulquiorra said. What is going on? Why am I not back in reality? Why am I still in this dream like state? " Now are you going to head to the meeting or should I alert the captains that you are not feeling well?"

" No I will be out in a few minutes thank you… lieutenant," I said hesitantly. Ulquiorra bowed then left. I sighed and then got out of bed and changed then walked with Ulquiorra to the meeting. I opened the doors, looked around then clenched my fists. Kaori was leaning against the meeting table talking to Shunsui only a foot away in front of her. They were talking and laughing about something.

" Captain Aizen I will be going to the lieutenant meeting now unless you request something else?" Ulquiorra said. I shook my head no and Ulquiorra bowed then walked away. In place of Gin and Tosen were Kaori's friends. The Head captain came in and everyone sat down for the meeting. I sat in my usual chair and watched Kaori from across the table. She listened attentively to the captain's orders. Meanwhile Shunsui, who sat next to her, sat back, used his oversized hat to cover his face, and took a nap.

Halfway through the meeting, Kaori looked over at Shunsui and saw he was asleep. She elbowed him and Shunsui jumped a little. He tilted his hat up and looked over at her, Kaori smirking at him then back to her notes in front of her. He now sat up fully but instead of focusing on the meeting he now focused on Kaori completely. He looked at her dreamily but she pretended not to notice, a small smile on her face. They were flirting, disgusting. After the meeting was over I was about to go until captain Ukitake stopped me. " What's wrong?" I asked.

He just smiled and pointed through the crack in the door. I looked and I saw Kaori and Shunsui walking out together. Shunsui took Kaori's hand and stopped her however. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell what was going on. Shunsui was asking Kaori out on a date. And she accepted. He kissed her hand and walked away, leaving a speechless Kaori behind. I watched her jump up and down excited when he was far enough way. She calmed herself down then ran off, most likely in preparation for tonight. " Did he ask her?" Ukitake asked.

My throat felt dry all of a sudden so I just nodded. " Finally. After you left last night Shunsui just kept talking and talking about her. We convinced him to ask her out tonight on a date isn't that great?" Ukitake asked.

No it was terrible but I wasn't going to say that. And then I remembered it. " Captain Ukitake I was wondering if you remember anyone named Momo Hinamori?" I asked.

Ukitake thought back for a moment. " I believe… ah yes I remember now. She was one of several academy students killed in a hollow massacre. A shame really they said she could have been lieutenant level. Why do you ask?" Ukitake replied.

That means that Renji, Izuru, and Shuhei were also killed. I never saved them. " Nothing important," I said with that fake smile.

Just then Kaori came back into the meeting room. " Sosuke I've hardly seen you at all today how are you?" Kaori asked calmed down.

" Good thanks," I said with my fake smile. Terrible actually. How can you go out with a guy like him? Why won't you and me go out? When will this dream end?

" I was thinking that maybe you might want to visit the third seat of 12th division for help with your memory problem. Is that ok?" Kaori asked.

Memories… what if Kaori is right? What if the other world that I believe is reality isn't actually real? What if this is my life? " I guess I will give it a try," I said cautiously. Kaori smiled and handed me a bag she brought. " What is this?" I asked.

" Come on I'll show you," Kaori said leading me towards the 12th division. Kaori pulled out the object in the bag and I saw it was a photo book. She opened the first page as we walked and talked. " Look this our academy group photo. There's me in the front row with Shinichi and Tsuyoshi of course. And there's you in the back. We didn't know each other then of course," she said.

The pictures went on and on and I found myself believing in this world more and more. Kaori and I were in nearly all the same classes freshman year so we got to know each other quickly. We quickly rose to the top of the class. In fact we skipped sophomore year and went straight to junior year. Somehow Jushiro and Ukitake ended up becoming our mentors when the head captain saw our potential. " Ok so what's happening here?" I asked.

" This was Jushiro and Ukitake's graduation ceremony. Then here is when we all had a party and got super, super wasted," Kaori said laughing. I looked at the one picture of us wasted. Kaori held me tightly in a side hug with a giant, drunken smile and me the same. I saw a bit of a picture sticking out behind the other one. I pulled that one out and my eyes widened. It was Kaori and I sleeping together. Topless.

" What's happening here?" I asked. Kaori looked at that picture and shrieked.

" Oh I can't believe I kept that!" she said. Kaori and I were both sleeping topless. I was on my back and Kaori laid right up against me on her side. I had one arm around her waist and she had one arm across my chest, my glasses in her hand. " So we got a little more than drunk that night. I believe Ukitake said that he saw me whispering something in your ear and then you dragged me into his bedroom. The next morning he took this picture as revenge," she said laughing.

" So we…" I began.

" Did it? Yes. And that was the one and only time," she said.

" Why?"

" Why what?"

" Why didn't we do it again?" I asked carefully.

" Because we realized we just wanted to be friends. I mean come on we would never work out," Kaori said. But we did. We do work together. We made a family three beautiful kids named… what were there names? Why can't I remember? These new memories are canceling out my old ones. " Ok here we are," Kaori said opening a door.

" You have to be kidding me," I said looking at the third seat.

" I believe we haven't met before captain my name is Szayel," the scientist said.

" Now that you two know each other I'll leave things to you. I need to go prepare for tonight," Kaori said.

" And what will that be captain?" Szayel asked.

Kaori paused and blushed. " N-nothing important. See you later bye," she said running out.

Szayel sat down and I laid down on the couch. This was just like a psychiatrist's office. " Now captain Aizen, captain Okayama has told me about your situation. You believe the vision Kaori gave you is the true world and this one is the fake one?" Szayel asked writing on his clipboard. I nodded in response. I sounded like a psycho. " Very well then. Since I am an experimental psychologist I like to work with new ideas," Szayel said handing me a large bottle of booze.

" You want me to drink this?" I asked.

" Captain Kaori has told me the only time you open up to others is when you are drunk. So go ahead," Szayel said.

Normally I would be highly against this but I was in such a bad mood right now. Kaori was going out with that gorilla tonight and I was beginning to have all my memories get jumbled together. I uncapped the bottle and began to chug, fire burning through my whole body.

I blinked groggily at a bright light in my face. " Oh you're finally awake," Szayel said. I turned and saw him staring at me passively.

" Did it work? Am I back to the old world?" I asked.

" No. You are still in the real world where you are not an evil genius," Szayel said.

" So I really did spill my guts huh?" I asked sitting up.

" Yes. As you remember, Kaori's zanpakuto puts you in a bad dream of your own making. I believe for you your worst fear is becoming evil and trying to take over the world. After seeing your captain hollowfied right in front of your eyes along with many others deep down you believe that is your fault and in the dream it truly was. Becoming the enemy is you worst nightmare," Szayel said.

So none of that was real? I simply dreamed it all? This world is so real. I have memories with Kaori. I remember training with her now. And times spent at the bar with Grimmjow serving drinks. " I guess so," I said quietly.

" I also believe you have suppressed feelings for Kaori that you unleashed in the dream. That's why you want to believe that world is real and this one isn't. Even though the other world is your nightmare you would rather that one be real as long as you were with Kaori. You prefer a world in which Kaori is yours when she wishes to belong to someone else," Szayel said.

It made sense. I looked at the clock and saw what time it was. " I have to go! I need to stop Kaori from going on that date," I said stepping for the door.

" Captain Aizen," Szayel said. I turned. " I believe that letting the feelings you have for Kaori out on her now would not be the best choice. She is currently happy with another man. Until she is unhappy with him I would recommend you keep your feelings to yourself," he said logically.

He was right. I clenched my fist and stormed out. He was right but I still wanted her. I was about to round the corner when I heard laughs. I stopped and looked around the corner. Kaori was leaning on the door to the second division barracks, Shunsui right in front of her. She looked so beautiful. " I had a wonderful time, better than I ever could have imagined," Kaori said quietly. I had to strain to hear what they were saying.

" I also had a splendid time. I think we should do it again sometime. Perhaps tomorrow night?" Shunsui asked.

" Y-yes I would love that," Kaori stammered now standing up. They just looked at each other for a moment. No Kaori, don't do it. He's not good enough for you. Kaori finally looked away and quickly turned back to the door. " Goodnight Captain Kyoraku," Kaori said even more quietly then began to pull the door open.

Thank goodness. Suddenly Shunsui's hand shot up closing the door. His other hand turned Kaori around and she was caught between him and the door. " How many times do I have to tell you its Shunsui?" he asked.

" S-sorry, captain Shunsui," Kaori stuttered.

Shunsui chuckled then said, " Not Captain Shunsui, just Shunsui," he said leaning down. No, stop. She… she's mine. I love her.

" Ok Sh-Shun-" she began but it was too late. I watched in horror as they kissed. Kaori immediately reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and Shunsui move forward pressing their bodies against the wooden door to the barracks. The very passionate kiss ended a few minutes later, both parties out of breath. Shunsui put a hand up and stroked Kaori's face.

" I like that," he said.

" What?" Kaori asked.

" Shun. Just call me Shun from now on," Shunsui said.

Kaori smiled and nodded. Shunsui leaned down for one last kiss. As he pulled away Kaori leaned forward a bit, obviously wanting more. Shunsui just smiled and said, " Goodnight my princess," he said before walking away.

" G-Goodnight… Shun," Kaori said. Kaori leaned back against the door and looked up at the sky shutting her eyes. She smiled a bright smile and let out a long yet happy sigh. " Thank you," she whispered to God most likely then stepped inside the barracks.

I turned back and leaned against the wall I was previously hiding behind. This world simply can't be real. I can handle nearly everything else but Kaori in love with another man, a man that isn't me? Despicable. This truly is my worst nightmare. I wanted to tear at my hair and scream. But it will be ok. All I have to do is wake up. It's all a dream it has to be.


	110. Chapter 110

1 year later

" Sosuke Shunsui finally asked me to be his girlfriend! We're officially an item isn't it great?" Kaori asked me.

I smiled and nodded but I felt my heart cracking.

Year 3

" Isn't it great Sosuke? This house is so big and at a great price. I can't believe Shunsui and I are moving in together," Kaori said happily.

I smiled and nodded but I felt the crack spreading.

Year 5

I watched them at the meeting. Normally Kaori and Shunsui quietly flirt with each other playing footsy and entwining their hands every once in a while but today was different. They kept as far away from each other as possible, not even looking at one another. After the meeting Kaori left before Shunsui could stop her. " Can you talk to her? See what's going on? I'll talk to Shunsui," Ukitake asked me.

I smiled and nodded, my response for everything now. I went Kaori's room in the barracks. She always did her work here. Home isn't for work she told me once. " Knock, knock," I said entering the room.

" Hey Sosuke," Kaori said, focusing on her work.

" Care to tell me why Soul Society's favorite couple isn't talking to each other?" I asked. And I hated that title for the record.

Kaori sighed, rolling her pen a bit. " Last night… Shunsui and I we…" Kaori began.

My eyes widened. " Did you two do it?" I asked. Please say no.

Kaori blushed. " No but… well things started getting hot, hotter than usual that is. And I felt his… you know," Kaori said.

" What did you do?" I asked.

" I just… I just got so embarrassed! I mean I've done it before so why should he be any different but I just freaked out. I ran out and locked myself in the bathroom and I didn't leave all night. Sosuke what do I do?" she asked.

I mentally smiled my good old-fashioned diabolical smirk but kept my usual smile. " He's obviously pushing you to do something you don't want to do. You two haven't talked about this before so don't do it. You can't do it with another man unless you love and trust him completely. Don' let him take advantage of your uncertainty," I said.

Kaori thought it over and nodded. " Thanks Sosuke. I'll… talk to him tonight," she said thoughtfully. " I need to go shopping now. See you later," she said.

I watched as she walked out. Ha! She's definitely pondering that. She'll come back to me. I paused at that. We were never together to begin with. I have accepted the other world as a fake one, one I imagined so I could have Kaori. And now she will be mine. I hid outside their window that night, ready to watch the show. Shunsui was pacing around the house when Kaori came home. " Kaori we need to talk," Shunsui said.

" I have something to say first," Kaori said. Oh boy what would she say? ' How dare you try to have sex with me!' or ' Were you going to ask or just rape me?' Shunsui nodded sitting down. Kaori stepped up to him. " What happened last night… it was wrong. It shouldn't have happened," Kaori said.

Yes ha-ha! Shunsui looked into his lap and sighed. " I understand," he said quietly.

Kaori tilted his head back up to look at her. " It should have ended with both of us in each other's embrace," Kaori said smiling.

" What?" Shunsui asked surprised, echoing my own thoughts.

Kaori shrugged off her captain's haori smiling. " Sosuke reminded me that in order to truly become one with your special someone you must love and trust them with everything. And that's how I feel about you Shun. You and I may have had other partners before but you're the only one I want. I want to make love with you," Kaori said.

Shunsui's face lit up as Kaori leaned down and finally kissed him. I watched Kaori pull off his stupid hat then push the pink haori off his shoulders before I left. I couldn't watch anymore. I went back to my room and tore at my hair. Kaori… Kaori was mine. I held onto the memories of Kaori and I in the previous world for dear life. I remember tidbits. I remember her holding our children whose names I couldn't remember, the way she felt in my arms, and a fight. Our final fight. What did she say to me? She told me something important but I just can't remember it. I don't want this to be the real world. I want to be the evil genius. I want Kaori to be mine.

Year 9 ½

I hate my life. Yet I keep smiling to keep up good appearances. I hate seeing her with him, I hate seeing her happy with him, everything about her and him. At meetings all I could imagine was stabbing Shunsui in the face or screwing Kaori on the table. But I kept that stupid little fake smile to appease everyone. I was currently having a drink in my room at night when there was a knock. " Come in," I said calmly.

Ulquiorra of course. " Sir there is a visitor for you. He says his name is Starrk and you know each other," Ulquiorra said.

Why is he here? Shouldn't he be watching over his bar? " Yes let him in," I said.

Starrk came around the corner then lazily leaned against it. " I need you to come to the bar," he said simply.

" Why?"

" Does it matter?"

" Just tell me why"

" Fine it's Kaori," Starrk said. I immediately got up and followed him. Upon entering the bar I saw many empty bottles lining the counter all of which lead to Kaori. She was sitting at the end with her arms crossed on the table and her head resting on top. I quietly sat next to her and rubbed her back. She turned towards me and I froze.

" Kaori why are you crying?" I asked. I hated seeing her cry. I had a flash of a memory of Kaori sitting on top of me crying. And then it was gone.

I focused back on the Kaori before me. " Sh-Shunsui h-he broke up with me," Kaori said.

That was the best news I heard all day. I kept my solemn face. " What happened? What did he say?" I asked. Yes give me every last tidbit of information on the demise of your relationship.

" W-Well he didn't say it b-but I just know he doesn't want me anymore," Kaori said. Eh?

" So you just THINK he's going to break up with you," I said.

" Y-yes. He keeps avoiding me and I've barely seen him lately. He doesn't want me any more," Kaori sniffled. I took Kaori into my arms and she drunkenly sobbed against me. Only a few minutes later did the door open to the very man I despised and Ukitake. " Go Away!" Kaori moaned.

I looked at Shunsui and I saw he was looking at her sadly. He started stepping forward and I stepped out of Kaori's embrace and instead stepped in front of him. " Back off Shunsui she doesn't want to talk to you right now," I said.

" Just give me one chance Sosuke," Shunsui said.

" It's Aizen to you," I said darkly.

" Please Aizen I just need one minute," he said.

I thought it over. Kaori was beyond wasted right now. I'm hoping she'll just explode at him or pass out any minute now. I stepped to the side and Shunsui smiled then sat where I was sitting. " Go away," Kaori moaned again.

" Please look at me Kaori," Shunsui said putting his hand on her back.

Kaori sniffled a bit more then turned back to Shunsui. " Fine. Just get it over with," she said.

Shunsui sighed and reached into his pocket. " The reason why I have been avoiding you lately is because I have been busy with Ukitake. He was helping me with a problem," Shunsui said.

Kaori looked past Shunsui to Ukitake who nodded. " S-so you don't hate me?" Kaori asked. Shunsui chuckled a bit and nodded no. Kaori smiled and laughed and then leaned against Shunsui. " Did you solve your problem?" she asked tiredly.

" Not quite there's one more thing left to do," Shunsui said standing up. He turned Kaori in the bar stool and then knelt in front of her. " Kaori I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Say no. Please say no. Kaori's eyes widened and a large smile graced her face. " Yes!" she said excitedly and laughed. Shunsui slid the ring on and Kaori jumped into his arms. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to stab myself. I wanted to stab Shunsui. But no, instead I kept my fake smile and clapped for them like it was the best thing I ever saw. Kaori looked at me smiling and held up her ringed hand. This Kaori was different from the other one. They both have the same eyes but this Kaori doesn't see me. She doesn't see my broken, crushed heart. She turns back to Shunsui and gives him a kiss. This is just a nightmare. The worst nightmare ever.


	111. Chapter 111

Year 10

I stepped down the hall adjusting my bow tie as I went. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I'm letting this happen. Today's the day. The day Kaori is getting married. And it's not to me. One of the bridesmaids just came and got me saying Kaori wanted to talk to me. I knocked on the door. " Come in," I heard Kaori say.

I opened the door and my eyes widened. Kaori was getting the back of her dress tied up, looking in the mirror. She looked stunning, just like a princess. All the females were bustling around but Kaori was just so calm, swaying back and forth looking in the mirror. " The princess has called me?" I asked playfully.

Kaori turned around looking at me excitedly. " Sosuke come here!" she said happily. I stepped over and hugged her. " How do I look?" she asked uncertainly.

" Amazing," I said smiling. Kaori lit up at that. " You needed me?" I asked.

" Yes I wanted to ask you a favor. Could you… walk me down the aisle?" Kaori asked.

I blinked. "Shouldn't, I don't know, the head captain do that?" I asked.

" I know but you're my best friend Sosuke. It would make me so happy if you would do it," Kaori said.

Not only is she getting married but she wants me to hand her off to the man she is getting married too. I smiled my fake smile, my most broken one yet. " Of course Kaori," I said. Please notice my smile. Look at it it's not real.

" Oh thank you Sosuke!" Kaori said hugging me again. No, this is not my Kaori. She doesn't see me anymore. Just then the music began.

" Are you ready?" I asked.

" I'm pretty nervous actually," Kaori said shyly. I took her hand to comfort her and she smiled. She wrapped her arm around mine and we left the room then headed for the aisle. There were a lot of people here, basically every single soul reaper in the soul society. It's not every day 2 captains are getting married not only that but to each other. Everyone turned to look at Kaori and I heard surprised whispers of how beautiful she looked. We finally got to the end and I stood there with Kaori. I was supposed to hand her off but I couldn't. She was mine. Kaori noticed I froze so she just slid her arm out of mine and walked away. I moved to the side with the other groomsmen and sighed then closed my eyes.

I heard the minister begin and I just kept my eyes close. I wasn't going to watch this it was too painful. It would be over in a few minutes and then everything would be ok. All I had to do was keep breathing. And then it happened. There was a zoom like sound and then a scream. I opened my eyes and saw arrows buried in a few chests. Quincy, here, now? And then I saw it. One of the people who had an arrow buried in her chest was Kaori. Shunsui ran off to fight the attackers but I knelt next to Kaori. " Hey Sosuke," Kaori said quietly smiling lightly.

" Don't talk we can get Unohana and she can fix just-" I began but Kaori shook her head.

" This is it Sosuke, I'm done," Kaori said.

" I don't want you to go though," I said clenching her hand.

" Well how about you come with me," Kaori said smiling. I gave her a confused look. The arrow was sticking right through her. She pointed to the top. All I had to do was fall. I nodded smiling. This would be it then. I could finally end this nightmare.

" Kaori there's something I need to tell you first," I said.

" Anything Sosuke," Kaori said.

" I love you Kaori," I said immediately, no hesitation. The entire world froze for a second. I looked up just as the fighting began again. I looked back down on Kaori who looked no longer in pain but flustered.

" Don't say that. You don't mean it," she said shakily. What was going on? I felt something coming back, my memories. And then I remembered, remembered what Kaori said to me that day.

_Where… what's happening? I blinked a few times looking around. There was a large black lake surrounding me. I looked down and I saw I was being swallowed by it. I looked in front of me and there she was. " Kaori," I called out. No response. " Kaori help me."_

_Kaori finally turned towards me. Her look was so cold. " Kaori what's going on?" I asked._

_She stepped forward and knelt in front of me. Her eyes lightened a bit as she moved that one stray hair out of my face. The sludge rose higher however. " I don't know if this is really you or him," she said._

_Him? The hogyoku. " It's me Kaori. Please let me go," I said pleadingly._

_Kaori shook her head, biting her lip. " I can't, I can't control it yet," she said sadly. She looked back up at me. Any moment now I would be swallowed by this stuff. Kaori moved her hand behind my head, entwining her fingers in my hair, and pulled my head forward in a deep kiss. I felt that we really hadn't done this in a long time. I loved Kaori's scent, her taste, her hands, everything about her. I don't know what I'd do if she was with someone else. She pulled away too soon for me. " Sosuke you need to know that it's all just a dream it's just a ni-" she began but then the sludge got me. I could just make out her shouting in my ear. " It's all just a nightmare! Confront it and end it!"_

" None of this is real," I muttered.

" Stop Sosuke. Look at me this is real," Kaori said.

" This world is the nightmare," I muttered again.

" I'm dying Sosuke please die with me," Kaori said pulling on my shoulder trying to bring me down.

I pulled back though. " You being with someone else is my nightmare. You in love with someone else. Losing you to another man would be the worst thing that could happen to me. But I love you and I'm not going to let that happen," I said.

The fighting had completely stopped, everyone staring at me. Kaori stood up and pulled the arrow out of her chest. Her wound sealed and she just smiled at me. This was definitely the fake world. " Just die already!" she shouted lunging forward.

I sidestepped the attack and then kissed her. When I pulled away Kaori had dropped the arrow and she looked up at me. " I love you. You can't have anyone else because I'm not going to let you," I said. I looked around as the world began to melt into black pools. The Kaori in my arms turned into sludge. Wake up. I need to wake up now!


	112. Chapter 112

Szayel POV

" I'm telling you that we need to do this. He is gone. All we have to do is pull the plug," I said.

" Kaori said-" Grimmjow began.

" Kaori said I was to be the judge of his condition and I'm telling you he's not getting better he's getting worse," I said. Everyone sat around quietly. Nobody wanted to do this but we knew it was right. Aizen hasn't woken up in so long why should he have to suffer any longer? Just then one of my fraccion came in.

" Master Szayel something's happening," he said. This can't be. We all rose and went to the infirmary. Just when we got in Aizen started spewing black goo out of his mouth. A bowlful of ink later Aizen woke up. He looked around frantically gripping the side of the bed. He tried to get out of bed but immediately fell.

" Calm down Aizen you're ok," I said lifting him back up. He looked around frantically again.

" This, this is real right? I'm not dreaming?" he asked scared. I've never seen him like this. He was genuinely scared. Kaori what did you do to him? A few minutes later Aizen finally calmed down a bit.

" Kaori? Where's Kaori?" he asked. We all looked at each other. I sighed and sat down on the bed.

" Aizen you've been… asleep for a long time," I said.

" How long?" Aizen asked.

I paused again. " Today is the ten year anniversary," I said quietly.

Aizen froze. He put his head in his hands and I saw him tear at his hair. I motioned the others out but I stayed beside him. " You didn't answer my question," Aizen said looking back up again.

" It's a long story," I said.

" It's not like I have anywhere to go I couldn't even stand," Aizen said.

" Yes that is what happens when you lay in a bed for ten years. Anyways after Kaori put you in the nightmare she immediately brought you to us. She made a deal with Yamamoto to spare the remaining arrancar in Hueco Mundo. Nobody besides her and the arrancar here know you are alive," I said.

Aizen processed that for a moment. " So where is she? Where is my family?" he asked.

" Kaori saved our lives in place of hers. She is currently the captain of squad 2 in the soul society under the new head captain Shunsui Kyoraku," I said.

" What happened to Yamamoto?" Aizen asked.

" About 2-3 years after you attacked Karakura Town a new force of quincy's came that called themselves the vandenreich. They attacked here first. Akemi escaped and got Kaori to come. She helped stop the first attack and also helped save Halibel who they kidnapped. In the mean time the soul society was attacked. Now the vandenreich are special because they can steal bankai. Yamamoto had his bankai stolen and subsequently used against him," I said.

" And Kaori?" Aizen asked.

" There was a second attack that Kaori arrived in time for. Actually I have videotape. I sent some of my cameras with Kaori to analyze the enemy," I said as I pulled over the television and played my recording. I know he's not going to like this but he has to see.

Aizen POV

Kaori arrived on the scene, all captains injured. In fact Kaori ran over to Sui-Feng who was near death. Sui-Feng shrugged off her captain's haori and handed it to Kaori. I guess this was when Kaori became a captain. Immediately after Kaori took the haori Sui-Feng died. She turned towards the vandenreich and stepped forward, past the injured bodies of the captains while putting the haori on, and drew her blade.

She stabbed the ground and I immediately knew what was happening. She called out her bankai just as the vandenreich leader used Yamamoto's bankai. The two bankais clashed and Kaori's slowly dominated, her black acid putting out the fire like water and drenching the vandenreich. The ooze rose back up revealing the vandenreich caught in Kaori's black ink that had shaped itself into a web. She calmly stepped forward and began interrogating the vandenreich, forcing them to return the stolen bankais. I have never seen her like this. Cold, relentless, even frightening. The first vandenreich she immediately cut off his arm didn't even ask for anything just did it.

She went on and on down the line to the point where people were willingly returning the bankais in order to not be murdered. Several had died from blood loss before she got to the last one the leader most likey given that he had used Yamamoto's bankai. Kaori put one hand on his forehead, tilting his head back then plunged her hand into his eye and pulled the ball out, the man writhing in pain but held still by the black goo. He returned the bankais but Kaori kept torturing him. " I think we can stop there," Szayel said.

" No I need to see," I said.

Szayel sighed and pressed play again. Finally he was dead but Kaori turned back and I saw the look on Kaori's face. Kaori was smiling and laughing. The one time I had seen her like this was when I had provoked her and she killed all those arrancar. " The downside of Kaori's blade is that in extended amounts it makes the user go mad. Now can we stop?" Szayel asked.

" What happens?" I asked.

Szayel sighed. " You really don't want to see," he said.

" Then show it to me," I said.

Szayel pressed play and I watched carefully as the last scenes played. Kaori started attacking her friends now who realized what was happening. After some close calls, several of the captains grabbed each of Kaori's limbs. She struggled yet laughed the entire time as if they were just tickling her. Shunsui bent down in front of her, cupping her face, and he said something to her that couldn't be heard but sent her back into normalcy. She passed out finally, her bankai reverting back to its original form." And that's all," Szayel said.

Shunsui. I could kill him right now. He touched my Kaori. " And this is the last time you saw her?" I asked. Szayel nodded. I stretched and moved to the edge of the bed.

" Where are you going?" Szayel asked amused.

" I'm going to get her back," I said as if it were obvious.

" Before you do something stupid let me remind you of a few things. One, you can barely stand. Your muscles have barely been used at all these past ten years so you have lost much of your original strength. Two, you destroyed your zanpakuto. Meaning you can no longer use your hypnosis on people. Three, everyone thinks your dead," Szayel said.

" Then let's get started," I said.

" Started on what?" Szayel asked.

" Get me back in shape. Get my zanpakuto back. Get things back to how they used to be," I said.

Szayel smiled and nodded. He quickly got the others and we all immediately began training.


	113. Chapter 113

1 year later

Aizen POV

" Don't do anything crazy. You're just going to take a peak, that's it," Grimmjow said.

" Remember Kaori can still see through your zanpakuto so you have to watch out for her eyes," Starrk said.

" And you can't be seen by anyone. Everyone still thinks your dead," Szayel said.

" Stop talking to me like I'm a kindergartener going to his first day of class ok? I can handle myself," I said.

" We're all just worried cuz yur still pretty weak," Nnoitra said. It was true I wasn't back to full speed or strength yet but I had to see my family. I had to see Kaori. I've missed her every single day. Getting my strength back was hard, especially getting my zanpakuto back, but all I had to do was think about seeing that beautiful smile again. I opened the senkaimon and stepped through. I timed the trip out to be meeting time so I would know where Kaori was. I went to the meeting room and there she was.

Kaori was writing notes down and had a stern look on her face. She had developed a generous smile soon after returning from the human world but that was gone now. She appeared to be abck to her old, cold self. I looked around at the others. Shunsui looked worse for wear. He was in a particularly bad mood with an eye patch and no longer wearing a hat. Unohana was gone as well, replaced by her lieutenant Isane who looked nervous. She didn't feel like she belonged here, obviously. But someone else was missing the questions was, who was it? " Captain Tsuyoshi are you listening?" Shunsui boomed.

" Yup! The 13th division is doing better than ever. We-"

" You overspent on your budget last month and you squad has been slacking on training lately. Get it together or you will be replaced," Shunsui said. I'm not used to him being so serious he really straightened up.

Tsuyoshi sighed sadly. " Captain Kyoraku please settle down," Kaori said equally as stern. " We all know that today is the anniversary of ex captain Jushiro Ukitake's death. Please do not take it out on his successor."

That was who was missing then. He was always so sickly it must have taken him. Shunsui sighed. " Meeting dismissed everyone," he said then went back to his paper work. Everyone got up to leave besides Kaori who remained. She walked over to where Shunsui was sitting and sat on the table in front of him. " Is there a problem captain Okayama?"

In response Kaori leaned forward and grabbed his ear then pulled it. Shunsui whined and flailed about for a few moments as the strange torture continued. " Are you going to keep being an ass hole all day?" Kaori asked.

" I'm sorry I'm sorry let me go!" Shunsui moaned. Kaori let him go and sat back again, Shunsui rubbing his ear but smiling. " I think you're the only one who can get away with that."

" I'm the only one who can control your hostility. I was being serious earlier. Tsuyoshi isn't to be blamed for what happened to Jushiro," Kaori said.

" I know, I know. Today's just a hard day," Shunsui said.

Kaori leaned forward and cupped his cheek. " Everything's going to be ok. He's in a better place now. He was a good man I wouldn't be surprised if he was as healthy as an ox in his next life," Kaori said.

Shunsui smiled and nodded then leaned into Kaori's hand. When did they get so close hm? She was smiling again but it was with him? I could strangle him right now. " What are your plans for today?" Shunsui asked.

" Well today's Tuesday so that means I have only a little bit of training the squad, then I have my final session with Mayuri, pick the kids up, visit the Ukitake residence, then head home," Kaori said.

" Very well then. Have fun," Shunsui said looking back down at the paper work.

This time Kaori grabbed both his cheeks. " Stop being such a downer ok? Say it with me: I am not going to be an asshole," Kaori said moving Shunsui's mouth to the words. Shunsui repeated it making Kaori laugh. She gently patted him on the cheek then walked out.

" I'll see you tonight," Shunsui called after her. Kaori simply waved in response. What does that mean, tonight? I followed Kaori out to the squad 2 barracks. Kaori cracked her neck and knuckled then threw the doors open. A rain of kunai fell down that Kaori dodged. What the hell is going on? One of her squad members ran at her with a kunai, which Kaori not only blocked but also returned back to his chest with a splat of paint. Oh I get it. It's like paintball but ninja style. Kaori ever so calmly plowed through the ranks until she arrived at her office.

She looked over her shoulder at the passed out, paint splattered members of her squad. " Not a single drop of paint on me. You know what that means? 10 miles, 1000 push-ups, and 100 pull-ups. Twice," Kaori said.

The members immediately stood and bowed. " Yes captain!" they replied simultaneously. As they walked away I heard mutterings of approval. Apparently they enjoyed Kaori's intense training methods because they were a lot stronger than before. Kaori entered her office and I followed behind.

" Somebody looks very clean," I heard a voice say.

" Did you really think they would get any paint on me Shinichi?" Kaori asked.

" No but I'm surprised they still think they can," Shinichi said filling out some paperwork.

" Did you save any paperwork for me?" Kaori asked.

" As your lieutenant it is my job to do your paperwork," Shinichi said pushing a small stack towards Kaori.

" It's not fair. You do all the paperwork for me," Kaori said taking her measly stack.

" I can't help it. I think because of my robotic brain it can't help but keep processing information," Shinichi said leaning back, done now it seems. Kaori sat at her desk and did her paperwork. " The wedding planner came by today." Shinichi said.

Wedding? Wedding! " That woman is the devil," Kaori muttered.

" You can't avoid her forever," Shinichi said.

" The point of a wedding planner is to have her plan the wedding right? Why do I have to have any part of it?" Kaori asked.

" Because it's your wedding," Shinichi said. Kaori is getting married? No, this can't be happening. It's playing out exactly like my nightmare. Kaori sighed and handed the finished paperwork to Shinichi.

" I have an appointment with Mayuri now," Kaori said.

" I can't believe you even talk to that scum," Shinichi said.

" Yes well today's the last day and then I never have to talk to him again," Kaori said then waved. Kaori walked through Sereitei slowly but surely, me walking beside her the whole time. Kaori why are you getting married? I thought you loved me. I still love you. Kaori paused for a moment. I stepped around a corner just in time for her to flash her eyes. That was close. Kaori sighed then laughed a little. " Why would he be here? You killed him remember?" Kaori said to herself.

Kaori continued walking. She thinks I'm still in a coma, right. I cautiously followed her. Just as Kaori was about to enter the 12th division she paused and drew blade just as Kenpachi came out of nowhere. She had the blade at the perfect angle to block him. " I see you blocked me again," he said crazily.

" Anybody could see you coming when your flaring your damn reiatsu all over the place idiot," Kaori said sheathing her blade.

" Whatcha doing later? Care to spar?" Kenpachi asked.

" Not today Zaraki I'm busy," Kaori said.

" I guess I'll just have to surprise attack ya later!" he said then cackled. Before Kaori could protest he was gone again.

" Idiot," she mumbled before stepping inside. I hastily followed.

" So good to see you captain Okayama," Mayuri purred.

" Let's just get this over with," Kaori said.

" Temper, temper. I think you should be nicer to me for doing you this favor," Mayuri said.

" I think you shouldn't steal children and experiment on them but hey I guess we have different ideas of what is right and wrong," Kaori said sarcastically. " Can Nemu help me with this part? I'd rather not have your lecherous eyes staring at my chest."

" Very well then," Mayuri said leading Nemu forward. He stepped out of the room and Kaori relaxed.

" How can you stand him?" Kaori muttered.

" He is the one who made me," Nemu said.

" Whatever," Kaori said. She undid her kimono to the point her chest and bra were showing and my eyes widened. Nearly all of her scars were gone. Her back was clean except for one scar and her arms and legs were spotless as well. Not that I minded the scars before I thought they helped define her as a person.

" I have to remind you that there will be pain in this procedure. The pain of taking the scar off equals the pain of how the scar got there. Do you accept this?" Nemu asked.

" Yes, yes come on I still need to pick up the kids," Kaori said.

" It's just last time with the scars on your back you were off duty for a week," Nemu said.

" I'm not going half way and giving up," Kaori said nodded then pointed the device at the first scar. " Wait," Kaori said.

" What?" Nemu asked.

" I would like you to leave that scar there. And this one," Kaori said pointing to the scar on her hip. I smiled at that. That was my favorite scar. I would constantly find myself thumbing over that one while I held Kaori when we were lying in bed.

" This is the scar where the ex-captain stabbed you, the one that matches the other on your back yes?" Nemu said pointing to the one on Kaori's stomach. I-I didn't do it! Well I did but it wasn't me. Kaori nodded. " Very well then," she said then continued the procedure. Watched Kaori's face twist into pain as each scar was removed but she never cried or screamed. She was always so strong.

" So that's it huh?" Kaori asked sitting up again.

" All the scars you have requested to have removed are now gone Captain," Nemu said. Kaori winced putting her kimono back on. Must still be a little painful. Kaori gave her thanks then slowly trudged out. She looked to be in a bit of pain. She finally stopped at a little daycare place, wiping the look of pain off of her face. There were a few other mothers waiting and giving Kaori odd looks. One of them finally stepped forward.

" I am Naomi of the Fukui clan," the woman said.

" And?" Kaori asked not even looking at her. " Are you among the many that wish for my children to leave this daycare?"

Another woman stepped forward. " Your children come from dark blood. I will not let my children be near-"

" Do you forget who you are? Who I am?" Kaori asked. " With the reinstatement of the Minamoto clan back into the aristocracy my family is now the third most powerful family in the soul society. Not only that but I am captain of squad 2 of the gotei 13. Do you think you scare me?" Kaori asked.

I couldn't help but smile at her. Like I said Kaori was always so strong. The woman slinked back and I held in my laugh. Just then a bell rang and children began pouring out. Where is my family, where are my children? The first one I saw was Kouhei. He had a full head of black hair now and green eyes. He ran at Kaori and tripped when he was close enough. Kaori reached forward and caught him then twirled him around in the air, both of them laughing. Next came Takeo. He looked exactly like me when I was a captain brown eyes and wavy brown hair. He ran forward and hugged Kaori's leg. Kaori bent down and talked to the two of them and I moved towards the school.

Where's Reika, where is my Reika? I stepped into the playground and there she was on the swing, swinging back and forth. She had her bright red hair still but it was so long just like Kaori's. She looked up and I saw her… gold eyes. She smiled brightly at me. " Daddy!" she exclaimed. Reika has her mothers eyes. She can see me.


	114. Chapter 114

Where's Reika, where is my Reika? I stepped into the playground and there she was on the swing, swinging back and forth. She had her bright red hair still but it was so long just like Kaori's. She looked up and I saw her… gold eyes. She smiled brightly at me. " Daddy!" she exclaimed. She can see me. She jumped off the swing and ran towards me. I took a step back and she stopped. " Daddy what's wrong?" she asked.

" Reika?" I heard Kaori call out. I had to go. I immediately flash stepped into the trees. I looked down and saw Reika had started crying. " Reika what's wrong?" Kaori asked picking her up.

" I saw daddy but he didn't talk to me. He ran away," Reika said.

Kaori froze. She kissed the top of Reika's head then whispered, " I know Reika I miss him too," Kaori said. She walked back out still carrying Reika and headed for home with the boys. However instead of home she stopped at a small shop and bought flowers and bread then went to the Ukitake house. " Ok kids how about you go check on uncle Jushiro's fish huh?" Kaori asked handing them the bag. They took the bag of bread and ran to the pond in the back.

Kaori sat with Ukitake's younger sister and just talked for quite some time. " You're brother and Shunsui were the first ones to welcome me back to the soul society. I have to thank your family for everything really," Kaori said.

" You're too kind captain Okayama," his sister replied.

" Please call me Kaori."

" Ok Kaori. Oh congratulations on your upcoming wedding! Just a few weeks yes?"

Kaori froze then she put on a smile. But I was familiar with this smile it was her fake one. " Yes I am very excited," Kaori said.

" My brother always said he thought you two got along nicely."

" Yes… may I go to his shrine now?"

" Ah yes it's in the other room. Sorry if it's a little crowded a lot of people have brought gifts for him."

Kaori nodded and stepped into the room next door and shut herself in. There were a lot of flowers and such scattered about his shrine. Kaori knelt down, placing her gifts in front. She brought flowers and a plate of ohagi, his favorite food. " Well here we are Jushiro, one year later. Can't say much has happened. Oh ya I'm getting married. I guess that's kind of important. But that's what you asked me to do. Make sure I keep him happy. He'll probably come by with the other captains tonight for the real ceremony. Sorry I can't make it tonight but I have to watch the kids. I just wanted to say thank you for everything. I think we had a great time even if I only really got to know you in these past few years," Kaori said. Who is she getting married to? Why isn't she saying his name? I followed her out to the garden to get the kids and then walk home.

Wow this is an extravagant house. Complete with pond, garden, and forest back yard. It was twice the size of the Kuchiki house but the same style. Kaori had servants scurrying about cleaning and such. " Mom I'm hungry," Kouhei said.

" Well let's fix that hm?" Kaori said going to the kitchen. Kaori put some snacks on the table and the kids dug in. " Did you guys have fun today?"

" Kouhei got in trouble again," Takeo said.

" That wasn't my fault! It was that meanie Shin!" Kouhei said.

" Why is everyone mean to us mom?" Reika asked.

Kaori sighed then smiled. " Because not everybody liked your daddy. Now come on and eat up," Kaori said. People were being mean to my kids because of me? I hated that. As soon as the kids were done a new woman came into the kitchen.

" Don't think you can avoid me all day Okayama!" the woman hissed.

" How about you guys go play in the backyard," Kaori said motioning the kids outside. The kids ran into the backyard and Kaori shut the door door again. " I'm a busy woman in case you can't tell."

" I am even busier than you are! Especially when the person I'm planning a wedding for keeps hiding from me," the woman shouted.

" I thought the whole point of having a wedding plan was so that THEY could plan the wedding," Kaori said then began walking away.

" The bride also has to make some decisions you know! Especially the bride of the highest ranking noble family in the Sereitei!" the wedding planner shouted. The highest-ranking family. I never really paid attention to the aristocracy thing. I was in a middle class family so it didn't really matter to me before. It seems like something I should have remembered but I just couldn't. Kaori was going to open the door but the woman stopped her. " Just pick the colors for the flowers," the woman said exasperated.

Kaori covered her eyes, waved her hand around, and then dropped it on the page. Kaori looked down. " gray flowers it is then," Kaori said then ran behind the door.

" What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" the woman shouted banging on the door. She finally groaned then walked off.

Kaori sighed and stepped fully into what I suspected was her home office. This house was very luxurious. I had been told Kaori's story about the Minamoto. They must have been very powerful way back when. Kaori sat behind a desk and reached into a drawer, pulling out a bottle of sake and a key. She poured herself a cup and took a slow sip, obviously enjoying it. After finishing her first cup, Kaori grabbed the key and opened a locked drawer. What was she looking for? She finally smiled then pulled out… my ring necklace. She put it on, sighed in complete relaxation, and then leaned back in her chair.

She put the rings in her hand, fiddling and looking them over. " Isn't it funny Sosuke?" Kaori asked. Did she see me? I froze. " I rejected the one man I truly loved yet I am forced to accept another man. I guess I really was right. All a ring does is bind one person to another. It doesn't mean you love them. Too bad we missed the chance eh?" Kaori asked then took another cupful of sake. She was talking to herself, talking to me.

Kaori then clenched the rings in her hand. " And we never will. We could never get married now even if we wanted to. I put you in a coma. Even worse then that you are living your worst nightmare. What is it Sosuke? I bet it's losing your powers or something like that. Maybe some sort of alternate reality where you were given a life sentence by the soul society? Who knows. All I know is that you're gone and I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop loving you," Kaori said quietly at the end.

I'm so sorry for hurting you like this. You told me to stop using the hogyoku but in the end I just didn't listen to you. Kaori sighed again and moved to the window, opening it and sitting on the ledge. She watched over the kids as they ran around the back yard. A few hours later the sun had set. " Ok time for dinner," Kaori shouted.

The kids ran inside red in the face and panting. " Mom, Mom, Mom! Can we get a swing set?" Kouhei asked.

" I don't see why not," Kaori said and the kids cheered. Soon food lined the table and everyone dug in.

" Ew tofu!" Reika said poking the white square.

" You know that's your dad's and my own favorite food," Kaori said taking a bite of the tofu.

Reika looked at the tofu for a minute, poked it one more time, and then finally took a bite. She smiled then continued eating more. " That's the first meal your dad cooked for me. He didn't even know that I liked them," Kaori said happily.

" When can we see dad again?" Takeo asked.

" I saw him today!" Reika said happily.

" Nobody else saw him," Kouhei said.

" I did I know I did! He was surprised I saw him and then he ran away," Reika said.

" I think he ran away from your ugly face!" Kouhei said laughing.

" Kouhei Aizen!" Kaori said sternly.

Kouhei gulped. Kaori's glare could kill. " Sorry Reika," Kouhei muttered.

" Thank you. Now come on time for bed," Kaori said.

Takeo yawned. " But I'm not tired," he said.

" The sooner you all go to bed the sooner you get a swing set," Kaori said. The kids immediately jumped up and ran down the halls pushing each other. Kaori sighed tiredly and stood up to give the kitchen a quick clean. She went to the backyard to clean up some of the stray toys as well then came inside. She went down the hallway and sighed again seeing a bit of light glowing underneath the doors. Kaori stepped into the first room, Takeo's. " I thought I told you to go to bed hm?" Kaori asked sitting beside Takeo.

" The teacher gave me another book to read," Takeo said happily.

" And you'll have all day tomorrow to read it," Kaori said tucking Takeo in.

" Can you read me a chapter? Please?" Takeo asked.

Kaori looked over the book. " You're not even in school yet and you're reading chapter books? If I asked your brother to read a sentence he would die," Kaori said and Takeo giggled. Kaori went on to read the chapter and Takeo laid back. It appears that Takeo is the intellectual one of the family. Got it from me of course. And maybe a little from Kaori. By the time Kaori was finished Takeo was fast asleep. Kaori kissed his forehead then went to the next room.

" Think fast!" Kouhei shouted throwing a ball at Kaori.

Kaori caught it before it hit her in the face. " Really?" Kaori asked amused and Kouhei giggled. " Think fast!" Kaori shouted then threw the ball back.

" Ow Mom!" Kouhei said rubbing his forehead. Kaori laughed and sat beside him on the bed.

" What happened to my quiet little baby Kouhei hm?" Kaori asked.

" Mom I'm not a baby anymore!" Kouhei said exasperated.

" That's right you're my little man now," Kaori said smiling. " And even men need their sleep ok? Go to bed," Kaori said. Kouhei yawned and nodded lying back now. Kaori left and went to Reika's room and I stayed outside so she couldn't see me. I just listened in on this one. Reika was simply staring out her window. " It's very nice out tonight hmm? You can see all the stars and it's a full moon," Kaori said.

Reika looked back at Kaori. " Mom when is daddy coming home?" Reika asked.

Kaori sighed and took Reika into her arms. " I don't know Reika. Daddy… is very sick. Once he's better again then we can see him," Kaori said.

" I thought- I really thought I saw him today I promise," Reika said.

Kaori smiled and stroked Reika's head. " Tell me what you saw," Kaori said.

" Well he was wearing all white and a pink sash. And he was tall, taller than you mom. And he looked like Takeo kinda," Reika said.

" That sounds exactly like the picture I showed you," Kaori said.

" But this time it was real!" Reika said.

Kaori frowned, she didn't believe her. She smiled softly to comfort her though. " Ok Reika. But if you want to see him again then you need to go to bed now," Kaori said.

Reika nodded then hugged Kaori. " I miss him mom," she whispered.

Kaori rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. " I miss him too," Kaori said then stayed until Reika was asleep. She got up and went to the kitchen, sitting at the table and drinking, twiddling with the ring necklace. A while later there was a loud knock at the front door. And who should be there but Shunsui. They both just stared at each other for a moment. " Come on," Kaori said taking his hand.


	115. Chapter 115

A while later there was a loud knock at the front door. And who should be there but Shunsui. They both just stared at each other for a moment. " Come on," Kaori said taking his hand.

They stopped in the kitchen for a moment, each of them grabbing several bottles of sake then Kaori led him out back and through the forest to her own large lake. They both sat down and Kaori held out her arms. " What?" Shunsui asked.

" Let it out," Kaori said. For a moment it was still. Then Shunsui fell into her arms and started crying. Ha, what a wimp. He was sobbing into Kaori's arms. Kaori looked down on him sadly and stroked his back. After what felt like forever he finally stopped. I finally noticed the position they were in and I frowned. Shunsui was resting his head against Kaori's breast but she hardly noticed. " You know what this means right?" Kaori asked.

" What?" Shunsui replied.

" You can't cry anymore after this. I'm not going to let you," Kaori said.

Shunsui finally pulled away and looked at Kaori. " But-"

" Do you think this is what he would have wanted? He always wanted to make sure others were happy. Always putting others before himself. Now follow his wishes and get on with your life," Kaori said.

Shunsui paused. " You got him the ohagi ya?" Shunsui asked.

" What did you bring?" Kaori asked.

Shunsui smiled a little. " A bonsai tree."

" Idiot! He was terrible at bonsai," Kaori said laughing. Shunsui shrugged and Kaori laughed a bit more. " See we should talk about the good stuff. Like Ukitake's pranks," Kaori said opening the first bottle of sake.

" Pranks that you always started," Shunsui said taking the first sip.

" I couldn't help it you two were so easy to target when you passed out drunk," Kaori said taking the bottle for the second gulp. " That one time when the two of you passed out on the same bed and I undressed you both. You two woke up the next morning and screamed. And then you both went to Unohana to see if you had done anything to each other. That was hilarious!" Kaori said laughing.

" But in revenge Ukitake did the same thing to us. We both woke up and did the same thing," Shunsui said and they both laughed. He saw my Kaori naked! Oh I can't wait to kill him.

" He always was cunning. A kind outer appearance but tricky interior," Kaori said. She shed her captain haori and used that as a blanket to cover the ground as she laid back. " But he was a good man nonetheless. We all knew it would happen soon after Unohana was killed. She was the only one who got close to any kind of healing. He knew too which was why he took Tsuyoshi under his wing and taught him how to be a captain. His last days were painful but you and I were there along with the others. That's all that matters. He was surrounded by his loved ones in the end," Kaori said.

" I thought it would only be happy thoughts now?" Shunsui asked.

" I can be a little sad too. You two were the first ones to accept me back into the soul society," Kaori said.

" I had a feeling from the start that old man Yamamoto was lying about you. Besides you obviously proved yourself by stopping Aizen. How long has it been-"

" 11 years, 7 months, 4 days, but hey who's counting?" Kaori asked.

Shunsui looked over as Kaori finished off her third bottle. " He could come back you know. You told me what really happened-"

" Stop. Don't try to entertain me with fantasies. He's never waking up again," Kaori said angrily. She yanked open another bottle and took a chug. She stood up and moved towards the water, kicking off her sandals and stepping into the lake. It was clear with stones on the bottom. She stared off into the moon and cupped the necklace. " I've accepted it. Sosuke Aizen is gone."

Kaori I'm right here! I'm going to bring you back you just have to wait a bit longer. Shunsui shrugged out of his pink kimono and stepped into the water behind her. To my surprise he pushed her forward and into the lake. Kaori rose up and gasped for air. " I thought you said no more sadness," Shunsui said with a playful smile.

Kaori smiled back. " So that's how you want to play it huh?" she asked. She jumped out of the water and tackled him in. The two of them were both splashing about now. Look at them, having fun. That's something Kaori and I would do. I impatiently tapped my foot waiting for them to come out of the water. Finally the drenched duo got out of the water laughing all the way until the collapsed on their haori's. " You're such an ass hole," Kaori said laughing.

" Thanks princess," Shunsui said. He called her princess just like my nightmare.

" I'm not a fucking princess," Kaori said. At least she didn't enjoy that name.

" You're my princess," Shunsui said.

" Pssh whatever," Kaori said.

" Will you be attending the cherry blossom ball this weekend?"

" Unfortunately. I hate all this aristotic political crap. The only reason I'm going is because if I don't they will try to kick me out. Again," Kaori said.

Shunsui reached into his kimono pocket. " Well then would you like to go with me? As my fiancée?" he asked. He took Kaori's hand and slid a ring on. This can't be happening. My nightmare is real?

" This is the ring? It's beautiful," Kaori said. She didn't say that about my ring.

" It was my mother's. Dad said I could give it to you."

" What about your older brother? Why didn't he get the ring?"

" Because my dad doesn't like my brother's wife," Shunsui said and Kaori laughed.

" Do you remember the first time I met him? You invited Ukitake and me over for dinner to your house. You greeted me to your father and then… what did he ask me?"

" He asked if you had slept with me yet," Shunsui said smiling reminiscently.

" Yes ha-ha! You and Ukitake's jaws dropped. And then I said…"

" You said who would want to sleep with a pink hairy caveman," Shunsui said and Kaori cracked up.

" And then your father just stared at me for a moment then he laughed and agreed. You were pouting the rest of dinner while your dad and I kept making fun of you," Kaori said. They both talked and laughed a while longer. Kaori looked down at the ring. " I'm sorry," Kaori said.

" For what?"

" Making you go through with this. Making you marry me."

What the hell is going on? " I was surprised when you asked me to be honest. However my father was also pressuring me to marry."

" But didn't you want to fall in love?" Kaori asked.

" Well I had been on a few forced dates before with other aristocratic women and I find them to be snobby and selfish. So of all the aristocratic single women I know you are probably the best."

Kaori smiled and nodded; now leaning against Shunsui. They continued to drink and reminisce but I was fuming. I don't understand what's going on at all. Kaori is being forced to marry Shunsui? Why what did she do? I looked over and I held in my growl. They were smiling, laughing, and their hands were entwined in each others. I stomped my feet and paced around until they were finally done drinking bottles and bottles later. Kaori stood and pulled Shunsui up but he fell on top of her. " You fucking drunk!" Kaori shouted laughing.

" I think you were the one falling and you pulled me down with you," Shunsui smirked. They were inches apart from each other but they didn't notice.

Kaori moved to sit up a little but then realized their position. " Can you help uh move?" Kaori asked so she didn't have to move any closer to Shunsui.

" Maybe I'll just fall asleep here," Shunsui said then laid on Kaori's chest. That's my spot!

" Idiot," Kaori said pushing him off of her. She reached down and pulled Shunsui up and this time held him still. " Geez you really are drunk," Kaori said wrapping Shunsui's arm around her shoulder and helping the shaky Shunsui through the forest trail and back to the house.

Just then Kaori tripped but Shunsui caught her. " I think we're both a little tipsy," he said smiling.

Kaori laughed a little and they changed their position so his arm was around her waist and her arm was on his shoulder. Stop touching each other! At least he's finally going home now. Except instead of them saying good-bye once in the kitchen they both went to her room. " I'm still sopping wet because of you," Kaori mumbled sitting on the bed.

" Ooh Kaori I didn't know I made you feel that way," Shunsui said then laughed at his own joke.

" Just get dressed for bed," Kaori said stepping into her walk in closet. She threw some clothes that hit Shunsui's face and he laughed again. This can't be happening, please say my mind is over thinking things. Kaori stepped out fully dressed in a long sleeved bottom and top. Shunsui however was just in his underwear. " Is that the pink underwear I got for you as a joke last Christmas?" Kaori asked.

" I like it. It's silky and comfortable," Shunsui said.

" That's great now put on your pajamas," Kaori said.

" I'm too tired to."

" PUT. THEM. ON."

" Will you put them on for me?" Shunsui asked.

Kaori groaned and ran her hands down her face. " You better be fucking drunk," Kaori mumbled stepping over. I should have asked her to do that for me at some point. I could only watch as Kaori ran her hands over Shunsui's body putting his pajamas on.

" That tickles," Shunsui said laughing.

" Hold still," Kaori hissed. Finally the pajamas were on and to my dismay. " Stop testing my patience or you'll move back to the guest room," Kaori said.

" Yes but remember the time father jumped in through the window to make sure we were sleeping together?" Shunsui asked.

" Stupid aristocracy," Kaori mumbled as they both got in bed. Shunsui reached over and Kaori swatted his hand away. She sat up and moved the covers back. " Look at this: you see this line I painstakingly drew on the sheets? This is my half and that is yours," Kaori said.

" Aw come on we've done this long enough now," Shunsui said.

" No"

" Please?"

" No"

" Pretty please?"

" No!"

" Jushiro would have let me," Shunsui muttered.

Kaori turned back to face Shunsui's puppy dog eyes. She angrily sighed and Shunsui smiled. He jumped over and laid his head on her chest. " I think it's supposed to be the other way around," Kaori said looking down on Shunsui.

" I'm different in case you couldn't tell before," Shunsui said.

" The pink kimono was a dead giveaway," Kaori muttered and Shunsui laughed yet again. They were silent for a little while and I nearly thought they were asleep.

" I miss him," Shunsui said sadly.

Kaori looked down and saw Shunsui's sad look. She stroked his back like a person pets a dog. " Can you imagine what he would say right now? Something like ' stop sexually harassing Kaori!' right?" Kaori asked and Shunsui chuckled.

He sat up for a moment and stared at Kaori. " I couldn't have gotten through today or the past year without you. Thank you Kaori," Shunsui said seriously.

She looked surprised for a moment then smiled. " No problem Shunsui. That's what friends are for," Kaori said. He nodded tiredly and laid back down against Kaori. This time they both fell asleep quickly and I made my escape through the window. I went far into the forest and opened a doorway back to Hueco Mundo. The espada were patiently waiting even though I came back so late.

" How did it go?" Grimmjow asked.

" She's getting married and soon too," I seethed.

" To who?" Starrk asked.

" His name is Shunsui Kyoraku and he is the one you fought Starrk. He is now captain commander," I said.

" But why?" Ulquiorra asked.

" I don't know! I heard her talking to herself and she says she still loves me," I said.

" The Soul Society is run on ancient Japanese culture right?" Szayel asked.

" Yes," I replied.

" And Kaori is the head of an aristocratic family?" Szayel asked.

" What's your point nerd?" Grimmjow asked.

" Isn't obvious?" Szayel replied. We were all silent. " What ancient culture allows a female head of family, especially the head of an aristocratic family? She is most likely being forced to marry or give up her family name and leave her home," Szayel said.

" They can't do that!" Grimmjow shouted.

" They can," I said seriously and the others turned back to me. " The aristocracy has a lot of power in how the soul society is run. It's despicable but it sounds about right," I said.

" So what happens if she gets married?" Ulquiorra asked.

" The Minamoto clan will be absorbed by the Kyoraku family which is already the strongest family in the Sereitei," I said.

" So either way Kaori loses her name? That's fucked up," Nnoitra said.

" There's also another way," I said, " We can get her back."

" How?" Starrk asked.

" I've already come up with a plan," I said moving to a table and the others stood around me. You're not getting married to him Kaori. You're coming back home to me.


	116. Chapter 116

Normal POV

" Man it's been a long day," I said stretching.

" You can say that again," Shunsui said beside me, walking me home after a long day of work.

" You didn't do anything. Nanao had to stalk you down to my office to get you to do your work," I said.

" Nanao needs to learn to relax a little," Shunsui said.

" And you need to learn how to work," I said back.

" Kaori you don't like the time we spend together?"

" I love the time we spend together. We're best friends you know? We always have fun," I said then stopped at my door.

" Sorry I can't spend the night dad asked to meet me about some wedding plans," Shuhei said.

" It's fine go plan away," I said.

" Are you sure you don't want to come? If you're not careful I'll make everything pink!" Shunsui said making me laugh.

" Pinks a very manly color do whatever you please," I said. Shunsui chuckled and waved then went off. I went into the house and yawned. It was late and I had one of the maids pick up the kids from school and tuck them in. I walked down the halls then paused. Who should be at the end but Aizen.

" Kaori," he said ever so happily as if he hadn't seen me in forever. I haven't had an Aizen hallucination in a long time, a year at least. I really didn't want to deal with these anymore. I had given in to the hallucination every time since the second one but I was done now. I walked right towards him and turned past him to my room, completely ignoring him. " Kaori?" he asked.

He's not really here, this is all an illusion. I opened my door and stepped inside. " Kaori I know you can hear me, see me," Aizen said following into my room. I stepped into the bathroom and locked the door. " Why would you lock the door if you didn't see me?" Aizen shouted. I bit my lip as he started banging on the door. I heard him groan then walk off. Maybe I actually beat him. I took my shower, a VERY long shower and stepped out. No, Aizen was still there. In fact he was lying naked on my bed.

I moved to the closet and got changed and stepped back out, moving to my personal desk in my room and reading a book. Aizen got out of bed, showing me he was in fact wearing pants, and leaned on the desk towards me. " You look exhausted how long are you going to last 'reading' that book?" Aizen asked me.

I read and read and read away, Aizen pacing in front and staring at me. I felt like a cornered mouse to an angry lion. But Aizen was right, it's been a long day and I was tired. I felt my eyes closing and the next thing I knew I felt lips gently kissing me on the back of neck. I was going to get up but then I felt Aizen wrap his arm around me and start fondling my chest. It felt so right and I just wanted to fall for his touch. I started shaking holding that book and biting my lip. Aizen noticed and slid his hand down my arm gently pushing the book away. " Come on Kaori what's wrong?" Aizen asked softly.

I abruptly stood up. " It's late I should go to bed," I said pretending to talk to myself and jumped into bed before Aizen could stop me. Aizen remained still for a moment.

" Very well then," Aizen said moving across the room, " I'm sure my children would be happier to see me."

I immediately sat up. I was afraid my madness was affecting Reika and she was seeing hallucinations of Aizen as well. As soon as he got to the door I turned him around and aggressively kissed him. Aizen's eyes widened and they didn't relax any more as I threw him onto the bed. You want me to notice you? You got it. I climbed on top of him and began my aggressive assault again. " Kaori-" Aizen began but I cut him off. I was surprised he was pushing me away normally he would be the one on top of me by now. I pulled back and began pulling up my shirt. " Kaori stop!" Aizen shouted grabbing my wrists. " What the hell is going on?" Aizen asked.

" Do I have to explain it to you every time?" I asked exasperated.

" Explain what?" Aizen asked.

I sighed then said, " You aren't the real Aizen. The real Aizen has been in a coma for a little more than 11 years. An effect of my zanpakuto is that I see something I desire in an attempt to make me go mad. I miss you so I see you and the only way to get you to go away is if we do it. So are you ready to fuck or not?" I asked.

Aizen smiled for a moment. " As much as I would love to 'fuck' you senseless right now I need you to know that this is really me," Aizen said.

" That's what they all say."

" Kaori look it's me."

" Ya whatever let's just get this over with," I said leaning down to kiss him but he pushed me away again.

" What do I need to do to convince you it's me?" Aizen asked.

" There's nothing you can do! You're telling me after 11 years of no signs of getting better you miraculously woke up?" I asked on the verge of tears.

Aizen looked up at me sadly. He cupped my cheek and stroked my face with his thumb a few times. " Come here," he said softly.

I quietly laid against his chest and Aizen stroked his hand up and down my back. " I miss you. I miss you so much," I said while softly stroking his chest back.

" I know you do I missed you too. This, holding you in my arms right now, is heavenly. And I'm going to bring you back but I can't do that right now."

I looked up at him. " If it's really you you'll bring me and the kids back right now. Please?" I asked.

Aizen smiled and cupped my cheek again. " I would love to but I can't, not yet at least," he said then looked at me seriously. " I came to you tonight because I wanted to tell you that I will be coming to get you soon and you need to be ready. All you need to remember is to look for me the way only you can."

What did that mean? I didn't have time to think as his lips crashed against my own. I slid my hands down to his pants but Aizen stopped and pulled my hands away. " What?" I asked.

" We can't do this tonight. I can't stay much longer before someone realizes I'm here," he said.

I looked at him for a moment then smiled darkly and pulled away. " I knew you weren't real. You always leave once I'm satisfied," I said then laughed at the end.

" Kaori-"

" Just go! If you have to go then go!" I shouted then rolled off of him and laid on my side my back facing him. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for him to disappear.

I felt the bed move a little but instead of getting out of bed Aizen rolled over and pulled me to him in a hug. I flinched at his touch and remained stiffened. I felt him put his head to the back of my neck and inhale. He then nuzzled against me for a few more moments then paused. " I want more than anything to bring you back with me right now. But if my plan works no one will even try to find you. I promise not to leave until you fall asleep ok?" Aizen asked softly.

I sighed and relaxed in his arms. This is what I was craving right now, Aizen. Not his body but him. And my mind was successfully granting my wish with this damn hallucination. Yet those arms felt so warm and relaxing I couldn't help but fall asleep in them.


	117. Chapter 117

I woke up the next morning reaching behind me for Aizen. I froze for a moment then sat up sadly. Of course he was gone why would I think he would be there? I put my head in my hand and sighed. This has to end and soon. I was about to get out of bed when I heard the pitter patter of tiny feet down the hall. My door was opened to a very happy Reika. " Mom!" Reika shouted running at me.

She jumped on the bed and crawled in front of me. " Good morning sweetie," I said smiling.

" Mom look what dad gave me," Reika said. She held up the object and I felt my smile fade away.

" Where… where did you get that?" I asked.

" I told you dad gave it to me! He said that he forgot to give it to you last night so he asked me to. He smiled at me just like I had remembered and said I looked so grown up. And then he said he'd bring us home soon," Reika said excitedly. I took the object from her hands and stared at it. It was the pearl necklace Aizen gave to me so long ago. Was he really here then? I thought it over then mentally shook my head no. I brought the necklace with me before I left that had to be it. I smiled back at Reika when I saw she was frowning at me.

" Why don't you keep it?" I asked her.

Reika's face lit up. " Really?" she asked back to full excitement.

In response I took the necklace and wrapped it around her neck and snapped it together. " You look beautiful," I said smiling.

Reika blushed shyly for a split second then hugged me. " Daddy's coming home aren't you excited?" she whispered.

I sighed. He's not coming Reika, that's what I wanted to tell her. He's gone I killed your daddy. Instead I hugged her to me tightly. " Very, very excited," I whispered back.


	118. Chapter 118

" You didn't have to get me a dress I have plenty," I told Shunsui. Today is the day of the damn festival put on by the aristocracy so they can all tell each other how rich they are.

" I didn't get it my father picked it out for you," Shunsui said and that made me smile.

I grabbed the white kimono. " Just give me a minute then," I said then went to my room and changed. It was a long, formal kimono with pink cherry blossom flowers dotting the bottom. It went well with my bun that had cherry blossom pins in it. Shunsui smiled when I came out. I matched his pink tied suit. " I hope you don't mind but you will be escorting a few others as well as me," I said.

" Anybody I know?" Shunsui asked smiling.

" Yay the pirate came over!" Kouhei said running in followed by the other kids. The kids really believed Shunsui was a pirate because of his eye patch.

I gave Shunsui a nervous smile and he gave me a wink. " Yar! Ye mate's ready to set sail for the party?" Shunsui asked bending to their height. The kids laughed and nodded. We all walked out together, the kids in front and Shunsui and I in the back.

" I'm sorry about this," I said still nervous.

" It's fine I don't mind I've always liked the kids," Shunsui said reassuringly.

" There is a play area for the kids so all we have to do is drop them off and then it's just us," I said.

" That's fine with me too," Shunsui said smiling. We quickly got to the event and when I was told it was a 'picnic' party I was expecting well a picnic. This was definitely a formal event just placed outdoors. I hated aristocrats. The kids ran to where the others were. Shunsui then took my hand and led me to the dining area. I heard whispers as we walked by the tables mostly about me. We found our nametags and sat at our table.

" Good evening head captain, captain Okayama," Byakuya said before sitting beside me.

" Ah come on Byakuya we're at a party relaxing I think you can call me Shunsui," Shunsui said.

Byakuya remained silent. " Ya that's not going to happen," I mumbled. A moment later Rukia sat by her 'brother' and some musicians arrived. Soon some light music started as dinner was being served. Ok maybe it wasn't too bad being here. I sat back and looked around completely relaxed. Nothing could possibly go wrong on this beautiful night.

Aizen POV

" Is everyone ready? Does everyone remember their identities and the plan?" I asked the group before me.

" Let's do it!" Grimmjow said excitedly. I pulled out my zanpakuto and activated my shikai. I enveloped all of us in a hypnosis each member of the team disguised. We stepped through the gateway on the far side of Sereitei then headed for where I believed the party was. We all hid ourselves and watched the party progress. Where is Kaori? I searched around until I saw her and I felt my gaze harden. She was dancing with Shunsui, smiling and laughing in his arms nonetheless.

" Szayel can you hear me?" I asked through my earpiece.

" Is it time?" I heard him ask.

" 5 minutes and counting," I replied.

" As you wish," Szayel said.

" Is everyone ready?" I asked.

" Ready," Grimmjow, Starrk, and Ulquiorra replied.

" Remember everyone has their own target. Grab and meet back at start ok?" I asked.

" We got it we got it," Grimmjow said.

I sat back and watched as Kaori continued dancing with Shunsui. I couldn't focus on her right now though. 4:37 left. Here we go.

Normal POV

" Giant, hairy, erect penises," Shunsui whispered seductively in my ear.

" Will you shut up?" I asked quietly laughing. Shunsui asked me to dance earlier, which I reluctantly accepted. He said we needed to appear like a happy, in love, about to married couple. I was frowning at first however. So to lighten my mood and to make me at least appear happy Shunsui started whispering inappropriate things in my ear.

" Having fun yet?" Shunsui asked.

" Just maybe," I said smirking. The song ended and Shunsui pulled away laughing.

" Ah here they are," I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Shunsui's father.

" Hello Mr. Kyoraku," I said with a bow.

" Come on now Kaori," Shunsui's father said pulling me up and into a side hug, " You're basically part of the family now no more need for formalities."

Shunsui was just like his father, which both surprised and delighted me. He was like a happy Yamamoto and he reminded a bit of old man Manabu. I still missed him a bit but I'm happy he was finally able to move on. " Thank you sir," I said.

He paused and reached down taking my hand. I forgot about the ring but more importantly I forgot this belonged to his late wife. He looked at the ring for a moment then looked at me smiling. " My idiot son is very lucky to have you. You remind me of my wife, the fire and the will to not be controlled. Don't let my son take away any of your brightness," Shunsui's father said.

" I can hear you, you know," Shunsui said.

" That's because you are an idiot my son," his father said and laughed. I laughed for a moment as well then paused. A small hike in spiritual pressure. I tackled Shunsui's father to the ground as some sort of kido spell flew by.

" Are you alright?" I asked. He simply nodded in response. I quickly picked him up and shunpoed him a good distance away. " Go home, now," I said then didn't even wait for a response. I went back and saw a garganta open and a flood of hollows come out.

Shunsui stepped next to me along with Byakuya and Rukia. " Kaori and I can handle the hollows help the others to safety," Shunsui told Byakuya and Rukia. They nodded and ran off and Shunsui and I went at it.

" Seep: Yoru no Kage," I said digging my blade into the ground. The black ooze seeped out and I stood still, taking a deep breath, and relaxed. I had much better control over my bankai than the first few times. Now I could make it act as a tentacle like object and affect many more enemies. I shot out my zanpakuto at a close by gillian and wrapped it in my zanpakuto like it was tied up by rope. I then turned the rope like liquid to acid and it sliced the gillian into chunks. I took on many more arrancar before the battle was over.

I calmly exhaled, feeling no madness overtaking me, and turned off my bankai. Other then the hollow bodies there were a few chars from kido attacks. The question was who made those attacks? Shunsui jumped over and I watched him sheath his blades. " Are you all right?" he asked looking me over for injuries.

" I'm fine," I said then wiped away some stray blood from his cheek.

Byakuya and Rukia came over then. " We believe everyone to be safe," Byakuya said.

" Let's do a head count then," I said. After going around we found other than Shunsui's father three guests to be missing.

" Did three get eaten?" Shunsui asked.

" I think we would have seen it," I said. I thought and thought and thought and then it hit me. " Reika?" I called out. " Kouhei? Takeo?" I called out louder. I began panting. " REIKA! KOUHEI! TAKEO!" I shouted even louder.

" It's ok Kaori they probably ran home," Shunsui said.

I turned to Rukia. " Stay here and keep trying to find them," I told her then ran home. I ran through the entire house but they were nowhere in sight. I began hysterically panting and I put a hand on my chest. Where, where are they? I went back to the scene and I saw they weren't found yet. I screamed their names.

" I hate to say it but I believe-" Byakuya began.

" Don't you dare say it," I hissed.

" They are gone," Byakuya went ahead and said. I pushed every single ounce of spiritual pressure I had left down upon him.

" TAKE. IT. BACK." I said sternly.

" Kaori over here," Shunsui said.

I relieved Byakuya of my torture and ran over. There, on the ground, laid my pearl necklace that I gave to Reika. I gently picked it up and ran my hand over it. I finally fell to the ground and cried, my hands covering my face and the necklace pressed up against me. The one thing I wanted in life was to protect my children and I couldn't do it. I can't save anything I love. I couldn't save my parents, my friends, my children, Sosuke. I'm a danger to anyone it seems because if you get too close you may get injured or die. Shunsui bent down and held me in his arms. " We're going to find them I swear we will," Shunsui said.

I didn't respond, just kept sobbing in those comforting arms. Where are they? Where are my children?


	119. Chapter 119

I was currently impatiently tapping my pen during the meeting. 3 days, 3 days and no sign of my children. I refused to accept the possibility of them being gone. In my mind it was physically impossible. I was leading a search using the entirety of my squad right now yet I am currently stuck in here. I looked at the clock. It had been five minutes and we still had another 2 hours of meeting left at least. I pushed my chair back and stood up and began to walk out. " Captain Okayama where are you going?" Shunsui asked.

" I have more important things to do than deal with this bullshit," I hissed.

Byakuya stood up and in my way. He looked down on me slightly and kept his serious look. " The soul society was just attacked by an unknown force and you wish to run off gallivanting for a lost cause. You children are-" he began.

I grabbed his throat and held him up in the air single handedly. " SAY IT! GO AHEAD AND SAY IT I DARE YOU! JUST KNOW THAT WHEN YOU DO NOBODY WILL BE ABLE TO RECOGNIZE YOUR BODY WHEN I'M DONE WITH IT!" I shouted.

I felt my spiritual pressure rise and that began to strangle him as well. An hand was placed on top of my arm and I turned to see a stony Shunsui. " Release him now captain Okayama," he said.

I tightened my grip for a moment then dropped him and continued my walk out. No one tried to stop me this time. I headed to my division just as it started to rain. I let the rain pour down on me, cooling me off a bit. I threw the doors to my office open and the team leaders all stiffened to attention. " Status?" I asked coldly.

" Nothing in the forests so far," the first said.

" Nothing in the sewers," the next said and it went on and on and on.

They all looked at me expectantly as I felt the heat of anger coming back. " Well what the hell are you all standing around for? Get the fuck back out there and find them!" I yelled. They all bowed and left. I sat in my chair and began going through the maps, looking through every nook and cranny. I felt my eyes closing but I stiffened up a moment later. I hadn't slept a wink since then and I felt it hitting me hard right now. A few hours later who should come but Shunsui. " If you want me to apologize about what I did to Byakuya then forget it because it's not happening," I said not looking away from my map.

Shunsui just walked up to my desk and watched me for a few minutes. " When was the last time you slept?" Shunsui asked.

" That's not important right now," I said ignoring his question.

" I asked when was the last time you slept?"

" I don't have time to right now ok? Just one more day and I'll take a nap," I said. That was a lie. I wouldn't stop until I passed out even if that meant forever.

A second later the map was yanked away from me. I looked up very angrily. " Go take a break," Shunsui said sternly.

" Give it back!" I shouted reaching forward but Shunsui put it behind his back. I groaned. He wasn't giving it back anytime soon. Fine I have other ways of investigating. I stood up and went to my window, jumped out, and flash stepped to the scene of the crime.

It was still raining out and it made the area seem even more desolate then before. I moved to where I last saw my kids last and just stared. They were here and then they were gone. Every single hollow headed for either Shunsui or I given our large, flashing spiritual pressures. We would have looked delicious compared to the others. I would have noticed if one had strayed away over here. I had to right? I felt Shunsui appear behind me but I ignored him. " Stop this. You need to rest now before you kill yourself from exhaustion," Shunsui said.

" What I need is to find my children," I said coldly.

" You can't do anything for them in this state I mean look at yourself your wobbling at the knees and your eyes are about to close right now!" Shunsui said heatedly.

" I'm not stopping! Stopping means I've given up, that I've accepted that they…" I began but couldn't finish. That they were dead I thought to myself.

" Just rest for an hour," Shunsui said reaching forward, " A quick hour nap and-"

" Get away from me!" I shouted hitting his hand away. " I will not rest until I find them you hear me?"

" And what if you don't?" Shunsui asked now equally as angry as me.

" You can't stop me Shunsui! I'll go on forever if I have to," I said walking away.

" We're not done here!" Shunsui shouted.

" Well I am. I have better things to do than argue with you."

" Get back here!"

" No! I'm done with you just stay away from me!" Next thing I knew I was against I was pushed against the closest tree. " Get off!" I shouted trying to push Shunsui away but he held my wrists back.

" Not until you've calmed down," Shunsui said sternly.

" Don't you get it? Every single person who I care about gets hurt or dies. I kill anyone who matters to me! Just leave me alone!" I shouted.

" No," Shunsui said sternly.

" You fucking ass hole! Get the fuck off of me before I-" I began but something stopped me. Lips. Angry, dominating, lips against my own and a tongue sliding in. It was Shunsui. He was kissing me. What… What's going on? I… I wanted to kiss him back. I kissed him back equally as angry and surprisingly the angry energy was pouring out of me. When Shunsui felt me kissing him back he let my wrists go and my hands went straight to his head yanking on his long hair.

Shunsui wrapped my legs around him and pushed me farther against the tree. We were both angry at each other and this was the best way to let it out apparently. I scraped my fingernails down his back and in response Shunsui roughly grabbed my breast. I bit his lip and he bit my tongue. Every attack we would make the other would counter. Finally however I was out of breath and I collapsed, Shunsui catching me. We both stared at each other panting as the rain ran down our faces. " Are you calmed down now?" Shunsui asked.

The anger was gone but in it's place a knowing sadness came. I felt my face bunch up and my lips quivering until the dams burst and I began crying. " Their gone they're fucking gone! It's all my fault," I wept.

Shunsui sat beside me and took me into my arms. " It's not your fault," he whispered.

" Don't you get it? My parents were killed, my friends were experimented on, I basically killed Aizen, and now my children were eaten! Everyone close to me gets taken away," I sobbed.

Shunsui tilted my head towards him. " I'm never going anywhere, not without you at least," he said with a small smile.

I looked up at him as the rain poured down harder. I needed someone; someone to comfort me and tell me everything's going to be all right. And right now with Aizen gone Shunsui is that man. I jumped up and tackled him in another kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck while straddling him. Shunsui's eyes widened but he quickly recovered and returned the needy, heated kiss. The rain poured down even harder mixing in with the tears that also streamed down my face. Shunsui's hands gently massaged my sides but I wanted, no, needed more. A way to release my pent up anger and sadness.

I put my hands on top of his and slid one of his hands up to my chest. Understanding what I wanted Shunsui roughly grabbed me through the fabric making me gasp. My body instinctively grinded against Shunsui's and both of us moaned softly then continued our 'fight'. I wanted Aizen so badly, needed him to be here to comfort me. But he isn't and Shunsui is. I needed love and affection, to be reminded I was alive and Shunsui was giving it to me. And my body freely accepted it and returned with as much affection while my mind cried. I love Aizen yet I am kissing this man. What is wrong with me? I went back to deeply kissing Shunsui and slid his other hand to the knot of my kimono. Shunsui stopped. " What?" I asked breathlessly.

" Doing… that right now would be taking advantage of you in your current state. You're tired and sad and probably a bunch of other emotions right now. You're not thinking straight Kaori," Shunsui said.

I thought it over and nodded. He was right I was about to pass out any moment now from exhaustion. I thought back to how we even got here. " Their really gone, aren't they?" I said softly.

Shunsui sighed and put his hand against my cheek. " I'm sorry Kaori, I truly am," he said softly.

He knew, everyone knew really, the whole time that my kids were gone. I was just the last one to accept it. I clutched my chest and let out a painful sigh as more tears fell. I failed, failed at the one thing I wanted to do more than anything. And the punishment for failing was losing my children forever. I finally stopped crying and then asked, " Can we go home now?"

Shunsui nodded, picking me up, and flash stepped back to my house. He carried me into my room and laid me down on the bed. He then went into the closet and grabbed some pajamas. I changed right in front of him, not caring if he saw me at that moment. I laid back down and Shunsui stood beside me. " Sleep as long as you want," Shunsui said.

I nodded and Shunsui began to walk away. I stopped him, however, by grabbing his pink kimono. He turned back to me. " Will… will you stay? Please?" I asked.

Shunsui smiled and nodded, shrugging off his pink kimono and lying beside me. I looked up at him and saw he was looking down at me. I carefully reached up and cupped his face then ever so slowly pushed his eye patch up and over his head. He gave me a shocked look but I just ignored it. His bad eye was so scarred it couldn't even open. I leaned up and kissed the bad eye and then curled up into Shunsui's chest. " Promise you'll stay with me forever? Never leave my side?" I asked.

Shunsui's arms wrapped around me and he kissed the top of my head. " I promise. Now go to sleep. Nothing's going to harm you not while I'm around," Shunsui whispered.

I nodded tiredly and closed my eyes, falling asleep only a few minutes later.

Aizen POV

" How's your plan working out for you now hm?" Grimmjow asked.

" I thought she would have seen it by now," I said heatedly. I watched the camera I set up at the crime scene carefully waiting for Kaori to come back and see the clue I left for her.

" Daddy?" I heard a voice say. I turned and smiled when I saw Reika in the doorway. I motioned her forward and she stepped close enough that I could pick her up and put her in my lap.

" What's the matter sweet heart?" I asked her.

" When is mommy coming home?" Reika asked.

" Soon my dear. She just has to find us first ok?" I asked Reika.

Reika nodded and looked past me at the computer. " There she is!" Reika said excitedly.

I turned and saw Kaori kneeling near the ground. " Grimmjow can you watch Reika for a bit please?" I said off handedly.

" Come on squirt let's go," Grimmjow said lifting Reika up.

" Ok kitty," Reika said. Grimmjow growled and Reika's laugh echoed as she left. I turned back to the screen and frowned. Shunsui, what was he doing here? I watched as the two of them got in some sort of argument. I smiled at that then leaned back to watch the show. I couldn't hear their voices but I could tell Kaori was mad. And then it happened. Shunsui pushed Kaori back against a tree and kissed her. But more importantly she kissed him back.

I felt my expression of shock slowly wear away to sadness. Kaori don't you still love me? Why are you kissing him? I looked away as I felt my heart breaking, a dull but painful sensation setting in. Did she love him now? No I wouldn't accept that. I needed her with me. She was only going to him because her heart was broken. By me. But it was all part of my plan. I took the children first during a hollow attack that I instigated so that everyone would think they were killed in the fight. I knew it would hurt Kaori but it would all work out in the end. I turned back to the screen and paused. Where did they go? They didn't go home and… no Kaori wouldn't let anyone else hold her the way I did, do. All I had to do was wait now. Wait for her to be alone so I could strike.


	120. Chapter 120

Normal POV

" Are you sure you're going to be ok tonight?" Shunsui asked me as we walked down the street towards home.

" I'll be fine Shunsui go out and have fun with the guys," I said smiling.

" It's just we haven't been out of each others sight these past few weeks. Are you really sure you want me to go?"

" It's your bachelor party go let loose. Drink and fuck to your hearts desire," I said sarcastically at the last part and Shunsui chuckled. Though we pushed the wedding back a few months it still had to be done. And tomorrow was the big day.

" And what are your plans?" Shunsui asked me.

" Drinking and fucking to my hearts content," I said smirking from ear to ear.

" Ha-ha very funny now what are you really planning?" Shunsui asked.

" Probably finishing packing the kids belongings and bringing them to a charity," I said emotionlessly.

" You don't have to do that yet if you don't want to."

" It's harder having it in the house and looking at it all the damn time."

" Any other plans?"

" Nope. You've got your bachelor party and I've got a pity party."

" Well maybe not," Shunsui said.

I paused in my footsteps. " You didn't plan something behind my back did you? You remember how much I hate surprises right?"

" I had a feeling you would try to do something boring and depressing tonight so I made arrangements with the ladies."

" The ladies? You don't mean the SWA do you?" I asked heatedly.

" If you mean the Shinigami Women's Association then yes," Shunsui said ever so happily but it was too late. I had turned around and began quickly walking away. Shunsui easily caught up to me and stood in front of me, blocking my escape. " We're getting married tomorrow. Enjoy one last happy, single night for me ok?"

" I can enjoy myself without them," I said.

Shunsui sighed then said, " The truth is I didn't want you to be alone tonight. Not with all the attacks lately," Shunsui said seriously. It was true it seemed someone has been trying to hurt me lately. It all started with the kids just 5 months ago now. I've had several death threats and assassination attempts against me. They were all poorly executed however as if they were more just for show then anything else.

I crossed my arms and sighed. " Fine," I muttered.

Shunsui smiled and hugged me by my waist, keeping his hand there as we continued walking. " Thank you," he whispered in my ear then kissed the side of my head. Shunsui and I had stepped up in our relationship. We weren't just friends anymore but at the same time we weren't in love or at least I wasn't. I didn't feel the same way about him that I did about Aizen. We still kissed and caressed each other but nothing more than that. No sex. So friends with minimal benefits? Sounds about right. We slowly stepped home until we got to the front door.

A large group of captains and lieutenants was waiting in front in conversation until we arrived. " The man of the hour has arrived!" Shinji said excitedly. The guys cheered and crowded Shunsui.

" What am I chopped liver?" I asked.

" Unless you want to come with us to the strip bar then I suggest you run along and do your little girly things," Kenpachi said crazily.

" Fuck off Zaraki," I hissed.

" Captain Okayama," Shunsui said sternly sensing me about to pounce on Kenpachi.

I sighed and relaxed from my offensive position. " Fine go have fun," I muttered shooing them away.

Shunsui smiled and stepped forward close to me. " Last chance. I can stay if you want," Shunsui whispered.

" What and miss out on strippers?" I asked sarcastically.

Shunsui chuckled then put a hand against my cheek, surprising me. " You're the best Kaori. I'm so lucky to be able to have you as my own tomorrow," he said then leaned down and kissed me softly. He pulled away a moment later and wolf whistles ensued but I was still somewhat surprised. I don't understand. We both entered this relationship forced, no romantic feelings whatsoever. Shunsui didn't... have any feelings for me did he?

" Come on let's go!" Shinji said pulling Shunsui away. The guys cheered again and I finally snapped out of my trance.

" Don't get too fucking drunk you lazy ass! If you're hung over tomorrow I'm going to fucking kill you!" I shouted. Shunsui simply smiled and waved before he disappeared with the crowd of men around a corner. I sighed tiredly and headed inside.

" SURPRISE!" A bunch of girly voices shouted. I blinked and saw the members of SWA. Oh boy.

" Look, ladies, I know Shunsui said-"

" Oh Kaori show us the dress show us the dress!" Rangiku said jumping up and down. This is why I don't get along with girls and why I hated the SWA. I'm not a bubbly girl and I'm not into girlish things. I sighed and motioned them towards my room then opened my closet and there the dress was.

" The wedding planner picked it out," I said.

" Oh aren't you excited?" Rangiku asked.

" Ecstatic," I said sarcastically.

" Come on Okayama relax and drink some sake," Rangiku said handing me a bottle. Now that is something we can all agree on. And the next few hours I did in fact drink to my hearts content. The girls ran about the room and the atmosphere felt very sleep-overish. Some of the girls did my hair while others did my nails. Not too terrible at all actually. " Lets go out! Who wants to go to a bar?"

The girls cheered. " Are you coming Kaori?" Nanao asked.

" I just need to grab my wallet and I'll meet you there," I said.

" Ok meet us at the hollows head ya?" Rangiku asked before bolting out with the others. I plopped down in a chair once everyone was gone and sighed. I'm exhausted and I would really just like to go to sleep. But if this is really what Shunsui wants then so be it. I went to my office and unlocked my drawer, grabbing Aizen' s ring necklace. I had already made up my mind that tonight would be the last night I would wear it. I put it on and smiled in complete relaxation. I closed my eyes and felt Aizen's arms loop around me and his head on my shoulder. I put my arms on top of his and began swaying back and forth, smiling and humming a song as if we were dancing together. I opened my eyes a few moments later and sighed. Time to go, back to reality.

I just walked along the path staring at my rings. Was I betraying you Sosuke by doing this? No, I didn't love Shunsui. You are the only person who has my love. What happens if you wake up? Will you hate me for taking away the hogyoku, taking away your immortality? It doesn't really matter now because you're not going to wake up. I wish I could have controlled my power back then the way I do now. If I had then I would have been able to release you from the nightmare. But I can't. I sighed and paused. Where am I? I looked around laughed at the irony. I had yet again stopped at the crime scene. I sat for a moment where it was the last time I saw the kids and petted the grass.

I'm sorry I couldn't save you Sosuke. Or Reika, Takeo, or Kouhei. I'm so sorry. What did the fake Sosuke say to me that night? Look for me the way only you can. Well fine I can play at his little game. I started lazily going through all of my eye settings just for fun. One by one I went through ever so slowly and I saw nothing important because there is nothing to… what's that? I paused on whatever eye setting I was on and saw a faint glowing foot print. And another and another. I stood up and followed the path. Soon I started running and then I was sprinting following this golden path. People in the street were staring at me but I didn't care at this point. This path was made for me.

It finally stopped at the one cliff that looks over Sereitei. I switched eye settings and smiled darkly. " I see you there. Why don't you come out to play?" I asked ever so happily.

A few figures stepped out of the nearby forest that I immediately recognized. " Hello there Kaori," one of them said.

" I didn't think you would come back for another round after the beating I gave you all those years ago," I said to the vandenreich.

" Yes thank you for sparing us. It has given us time to figure out our revenge scheme," the leader said.

" Which involved kidnapping my children?" I asked heatedly.

" And if you want them back you'll have to fight us for them," the leader said then he and his comrades drew their weapons.

" You're going to regret ever touching them," I hissed drawing my blade and immediately stuck into the ground. " Bankai!" I shouted not even needing to say the full command that's how energized I was. The ink spewed from the ground looking like I had struck oil. Then I was in full control. I shot out my hand towards the closest one and immediately caught him. I wrapped the goo around his eyes and he immediately started screaming and clawing at the ground.

I was so good with my powers now that I could enter the fear and do as I pleased. Right now the vandenreich I caught was being cut apart piece by piece. I smirked as I watched him writhe on the ground. The others made attacks that I blocked with my fear ink and then caught them in as well. While the others clawed at the ground in my world of fear I went straight up to the leader who was caught like a bug in my web. " You've become so powerful Kaori," he said smiling very happily.

" It's captain Okayama to you scum. Now where are they?" I asked coldly.

" Can I ask you a question first?"

" Go ahead. But if they die in those fear dreams it may actually kill them in real life so make it quick."

The leaders eyes darted to the others, somewhat frightened, then went back to me smiling again. " Before you were with the head captain you were with that traitor Sosuke Aizen right?"

" And?" I asked annoyed.

" I just wanted to know if you still love him."

I froze. Why would he ask this question to me the night before I'm getting married? I subconsciously reached into my kimono and pulled out the rings. I held them in my palm, just simply staring at them. " I loved him more than any other person in the world. And I still do," I said softly.

" Then look at me," the enemy said equally as soft.

" What?"

" Look at me. All you have to do is open your eyes my love."

I froze yet again. Only one person has called me their love. I went through my eye settings and gasped. " S-Sosuke?" I asked.

" It's me Kaori," Aizen said smiling.

I just stared and breathed. Is it really him? Is any of this actually happening? I felt my bankai pulling back, dropping him and the others but I didn't look away from Aizen. He began stepping towards me and I couldn't help but take a step back. Aizen paused and stared at me concerned. " It's really me Kaori. I promise," he said sincerely then began moving forward again.

He finally moved close enough to me to give me a hug, a warm, loving embrace. I shakily raised my arms and wrapped them around him, grabbing him tighter and tighter to make sure this was real. I put my head against his chest and let out a shaky breath. This… this was real. " Sosuke," I whispered smiling. I was so happy I didn't feel his hand sliding off my back for a moment. I did feel the tiny prick to the back of my neck making me wince and pull away. I put my hand there and felt a tiny bit of blood. " Sosuke?" I asked.

I felt so tired, my body breaking down. My eyes widened for a moment. He gave me some kind of drug to kill me didn't he? It sure felt like I was dying. I had to-had to get back. Warn someone. I stumbled forward and Aizen easily blocked me. " Just another minute and you'll be out," Aizen whispered softly.

I felt my knees wobble and I fell, Aizen catching and holding me in his arms. I couldn't help but smile up at him and touch his face. " I'm…glad," I panted tiredly. I was going to die any moment now.

" For what?" Aizen asked.

" I'm glad… I got to see you… one last time… even if… it's you killing me," I said smiling. I felt my hand fall from his face, a confused look gracing his features, before the blackness took me.


	121. Chapter 121

Shunsui POV

" Cheers," I said holding up my cup as the others drunkenly clinked together. It's been a few hours and I had to say I was definitely enjoying myself.

" And to think this player is getting married tomorrow," Shinji said laughing.

" Yes Kaori and I are both very happy," I said taking another chug of sake.

" But you two don't love each other," Byakuya said matter of factly.

" Wait seriously? Then why the hell are you getting married?" Shinji asked.

" In order to maintain her name Kaori needs a male head of family therefore a husband. She asked and I accepted," I said.

" Ya but now you can't go chasing skirts anymore," Kenpachi said then laughed.

I thought about Kaori for a moment and smiled. " I don't want to be with any other girl anymore," I said smiling. I briefly thought back to that day when Kaori changed in front of me. The way the clothes fell off her body and her solemn face. I can't wait to hold her in bed tonight I tought to myself with a dreamy sigh.

The others paused yet again as I took a sip of my drink. " You… like Kaori but she… doesn't like you back?" Shinji asked.

" She just needs more time. She really did love Aizen and from what she's told me he was not evil to her in any way. Treated her like the princess she is. I think a few more years and she'll finally be completely over him," I said. It's true, at first the two of us agreed to the marriage simply because we both had to get married to someone and fast. We were friends so we knew it would work out. But Kaori and I spent more and more time together and let's face it, who wouldn't fall in love with her? I can't wait for tomorrow.

Just then the bar doors burst open and a few of the girls came in. " Captain Shunsui we have a problem," Nanao said. The others and I stood up and walked over to her.

" What's wrong Nanao-chan?" I asked smiling.

" The Minamoto house was attacked. It's been burnt to the ground," Nanao said seriously. Time stopped for a moment. Kaori.

" Kaori was not in the house when it was attacked. A witness said they saw her running away from it actually," Rangiku said.

" Then we need to find her," I said sternly stepping out.

" How?" Shinji asked.

" Nanao how did you find me the other day?" I asked with my eyes closed trying to find Kaori's spiritual pressure. Nothing.

Nanao thought for a moment. " Of course a hell butterfly," Nanao said summoning one. She sent a message to Kaori and the butterfly began flying away.

" Everyone split up and look for the attackers. I'll go find Kaori," I said. The others nodded and I quickly ran after the butterfly. I ran and ran until I got to the cliff looking over Sereitei. I stood and looked at the scene before me simply unable to move. The others arrived and I heard their gasps.

" We can take care of this captain you should-" Nanao began but I shrugged her off and moved forward. Kaori was hung by her wrists from a tree, cuts all over her body and her head hung low. I had to make sure. I slowly reached forward and tilted her head up, an act that I immediately regretted. Her eyes were wide open in fear and I saw her tear stained cheeks. She was dead. I clenched my fists in anger. Who would do this to her? Who could do this to her? She was cut in so many places that her kimono she wore was basically falling off. I slid my pink kimono off then cut the rope holding her up. She fell into my arms and I quickly wrapped her up in my pink kimono. I rested her head against my chest and made sure the rest of her was covered up. I slowly walked back to the group who had fallen completely silent. " Nanao," I said darkly.

" Y-Yes captain?" she asked waking up from her trance. She had previously been staring at Kaori along with all the others.

" Have captain Isane and captain Mayuri meet me at the division four barracks. The rest of you here can begin an investigation immediately," I said then began to carry Kaori away.

" If I may ask captain but why captain Mayuri?" Nanao asked.

I paused in my step then said, " Mayuri made Kaori's eyes which have a camera in them. It should have recorded who or what did this to her," I said. I then continued walking then flash stepping across the roofs below me. I finally stopped when the pain was too great and just sat there on the roof. I cradled Kaori's head under my own and cried silent tears. " You're supposed to marry me tomorrow Kaori. And then after a few more years together finally fall in love with me. Then we'd have kids of our own someday. And finally we'd grow old and die in each other's arms. Please, please just wake up. Make all of this just be a horrible nightmare," I said to her.

No response obviously. I looked down stroked the hair out of her face. Her vacant eyes were staring back at me. ' Why didn't you save me?' those vacant eyes asked. I knew something was wrong and I left her. And look what happened. I finally stopped crying and leaned down giving her a kiss on top of her head. " I'll find who did this Kaori. I swear on my life," I whispered. I looked up determined and ran ahead. And when I do they'll wish they were never born.


	122. Chapter 122

Normal POV

I heard voices, very faint voices. " Mom… mommy… MOM!"

" Shouting will not help Kouhei."

" Hey uncle Szayel when will mom wake up?"

" A minute, an hour, a day, a month, a year, never? Who knows? She could never wake up again."

" Never again?"

" Damn it nerd you're going to make the kids cry idiot."

" What I meant to say was that it's all up to her to wake up."

I felt the bed move a little and someone beside me. " Come on mommy wake up, please?" the voice asked.

I felt the feeling coming back to me and I twitched my hand. I blinked a few times and turned my head to the sound of the voice. " Reika?" I asked.

" Mommy!" Reika shouted hugging me. A few other weights jumped onto the bed and soon all my kids tackled me.

I looked up shocked but happy. I reached up and touched each of their cheeks smiling. " I thought… I thought you were gone," I said hoarsely. For me it was as if they came back from the dead.

" No dad came and got us," Kouhei said smiling.

" Pssh he didn't do anything. He sat back and watched the whole damn time we did all the work," a familiar voice said.

I looked past the kids and smiled even bigger. " Grimmjow," I said.

He smiled that crazy smile at me. " You almost fucking killed me last night bitch," Grimmjow said stepping over next to me.

" I can't help it if you're so weak," I said smirking.

Grimmjow growled and I laughed. And then I remembered. " Where is he?" I asked.

No one responded. I got up slowly and ran to where I last saw Aizen. I visited him once when I came to Hueco Mundo to save Halibel from the vandenreich. I threw back the curtain and my heart dropped. Aizen was still in bed, fast asleep, and a few IV's in him. I swear I saw him last night. I sat on the bed beside him and took his hand. " Hey Sosuke," I said then laughed at myself. " I uh I've missed you… a lot. There's not a day I don't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry, so sorry for putting you here like this. I don't even know if you're really still in there. All I know is that I still love you, love you with everything I've got," I said sadly at the end.

I leaned forward and moved that one hair out of his face, laughing a little at my own action. I used that hand and cupped his cheek. Then I finally closed the distance, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. The next thing I knew I was pulled on top of him, an arm around my waist and a hand on my head deepening the kiss. I finally pulled away panting and looked down on an ever so happy, smirking Aizen. " Don't worry I forgive you," he said keeping the smirk.

My jaw dropped then my brow furrowed. " You were awake the whole time!" I shouted.

" I just wanted to see what you would say to me. Very touching indeed," Aizen said.

I sat up and began playfully punching him. " You ass hole!" I shouted.

" I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Aizen said laughing. I panted a little after I was done but Aizen just kept smiling up at me. I finally smiled back. He sat up and put his forehead against mine, his hand cupping my cheek, and closed his eyes. " I missed you too, missed you so much," he whispered.

" Even after what I did to you?" I asked.

Aizen opened his eyes and pulled away a bit. " You saved me Kaori. I was swallowed whole by the hogyoku and you saved me."

" But you missed out on your opportunity to take over the world and it was all my fault."

Aizen put his hands on my face and made me look up at him. " I don't fully understand it anymore but that's not what I want Kaori. I want you. I want us. I want nothing more than to have you never leave my side ever again. Because I love you more than anything Kaori."

I smiled and moved forward until our lips met in yet another passionate kiss. Isn't it funny Aizen? Because that's exactly what I want. I was pulled further into his lap and soon after I felt a bit of a problem forming on Aizen's part. Grimmjow and the kids came over then followed by Szayel. Aizen didn't look away from me though. " Grimmjow would you mind taking the kids to the pool?" Aizen asked looking at me.

I knew that face. This face is filled with lust and heat. I know what's going to happen once they go. Was it wrong I was craving it? " Aw come on Aizen I did it yesterday," Grimmjow moaned.

" Do it for me Grimmjow? Aizen and I have some things to discuss… in private," I said smiling at Aizen and he smirked back.

" Oh… OH! Ok ya come on kiddies," Grimmjow said ushering the others out.

" So what do we need to discuss?" Aizen asked playfully running his hand down my leg.

" How to deal with this," I said equally as playful as I reached down and grabbed his hard on. Aizen threw his head back and let out a particularly loud moan that I raised my eyebrow at. In fact he was panting a little now. "What are you a virgin?" I asked then laughed a little at my own joke.

Aizen finally looked back up at me a little angrily. " It's been almost twelve years now since we last did it. I'm about to explode right now," Aizen said.

" I think I can take care of that," I said then leaned down to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Aizen immediately began fumbling with my knot on my kimono. His hands slid under the material and began rubbing up my sides making me shiver in delight. I ground my hips against his and we both pulled away for a second to let out a moan before going back to attacking each other. Suddenly the door to the infirmary opened and one of Szayel's fraccion came in. Aizen and I pulled away from each other and the fraccion just stood there gawking at us for a moment. Eventually he shook his head and ran out of the room. Aizen and I turned back to each other and laughed then calmed down again.

" I think we need to go somewhere more private," Aizen said.

" Too bad I don't know any place like that," I said smirking.

Aizen chuckled then whispered in my ear, " I like when you play hard to get," before attacking my lips again. I felt his hands move to my legs and he wrapped them around his waist and stood up. A second later we were outside the door to our bedroom, Aizen kicking the door down not wanting to break our kiss. After stepping inside instead of going to the bed Aizen closed the door and pushed me against the door. Hey where did my underwear go? I didn't even get to think as I felt him inside me. And only what felt like a minute later we both came.

I panted and smiled saying, " As much as I love being fucked against a wall how about we go to the bed and actually undress now?" I asked.

Aizen smiled and gave me a quick kiss then said, " With pleasure my love," and carried me to the bed. Oh how I loved when he called me that. It stirred me up in all the right ways and I was ready for round two. And then three. And then… I lost count all that mattered was that we were both screaming so loud all of Hueco Mundo must have heard.


	123. Chapter 123

Aizen smiled and gave me a quick kiss then said, " With pleasure my love," and carried me to the bed. Oh how I loved when he called me that. It stirred me up in all the right ways and I was ready for round two. And then three. And then… I lost count all that mattered was that we were both screaming so loud all of Hueco Mundo must have heard. When we were both finally done we just laid in each other's arms smiling. I gently ran my hand up and down his chest, almost petting him in a way, while Aizen buried his face in my hair simply inhaling and exhaling. He always said I smelled nice. I finally laughed a little and Aizen pulled away, giving me a look.

" Instead of talking to each other about everything that's happened we just went ahead and started having sex. And when we're done I'm petting you and your sniffing me. We're really no better than animals," I said smiling.

" I don't have a problem with that," Aizen said smiling and stroking my back.

" Ya I bet you don't because if you were an animal you'd be a bunny!"

" A… rabbit?"

" Ya because all you want to do is fuck all he damn time," I said and Aizen laughed. He smiled and cupped my face with his hand. His other hand slid down and began thumbing the scar on my hip.

" I'm glad you kept this one. I always thought your scars showed how strong you are," Aizen said.

I paused and thought about what he said. " How long have you been awake?" I asked.

" Honestly I woke up after ten years."

" Then why-"

" The first thing I did after waking up was try to run out of bed and find you but instead fell right on my face. I spent a year training to build back my muscles and get my zanpakuto back. And I have spent the time since then getting you back here. And it looks like my plan worked."

" Plan?"

" I knew I couldn't just steal you because people would come look for you. So I had to kill you. Not really of course but you get the point."

I paused and thought it over. " The hollows were a distraction that day so you could kidnap the kids. Then you made the death threats and weak attempts to try to kill me but what about me?"

" I told you I killed you," Aizen said smiling. I just stared. " It was a combination of one of the best crafted gigai's I've ever seen and a bit of my hypnosis."

" You made a fake body of me?" I asked and Aizen nodded.

" When I injected you last night you really thought I was going to kill you?" Aizen asked hurt.

I sighed and looked down. " I've been through that. The nightmare. I couldn't imagine going through ten years of it. I would have killed the person that did that to me," I said.

Aizen tilted my head up and I looked back at him. " You were my nightmare."

" What?"

" My worst fear was losing you. You never loving me. You fell in love with Shunsui and you were about to marry him before I woke up. But apparently I woke up to my nightmare," Aizen said heatedly at the end.

" You don't understand I-"

" You were forced to marry someone of nobility in order to protect the family. Szayel explained it."

" Oh ya that's basically it."

" So what was yours?"

" My what?"

" Your nightmare?"

I froze for a second and looked down. " You were my nightmare. You said… you said you never loved me. And you killed Grimmjow and the others. And you-you were going to… you were going to…" I couldn't even finish.

" But don't you know I would never say that?" I just kept looking down and bit my lip. Aizen pulled me up and laid me on my side and he laid on his side as well. " I love you Kaori. Don't you realize that?"

" It's just… I never feel like I'm good enough for you. You're perfect and I'm well me," I said.

" I'm perfect? Really? Wow I never thought I'd ever hear that," Aizen said. I tickled him a little and he laughed. " You know it's funny you say that because I think you're perfect."

" No you don't."

" Yes I do."

" I think you just want to go another round."

" Another round? I have no idea what that is," Aizen said smiling.

I pushed him over onto his back and got on top of him. " I guess I'll just have to teach you then," I said smiling then moved down to kiss him. Instead of going to his lips however I kissed every other inch of his face.

" Are you teasing me?"

" Sorry I don't know what that is," I whispered against his ear then playfully bit it. Aizen briefly chuckled then started to tense in anticipation as I moved lower. Just as my hands were about to touch his member I slid around and moved down his legs.

" Damn it Kaori," Aizen hissed in pleasure an obvious need in his voice. I can't believe it I actually had him moaning for me. It was such a thrill no wonder why Aizen liked doing it to me so much.

" What's wrong?" I asked smiling against his neck and then I bit his soft spot. " Don't you like it?"

" Please."

" Please what?"

" Please let me fuck you senseless."

I couldn't help but laugh and I saw Aizen laugh too. I took his hands and put them on my hips then said, " With pleasure my love."

Aizen smiled and then leaned up giving me a deep kiss. It didn't take long until I felt he was ready. Just when we were about to start I stopped. " Wh-what's wrong?" Aizen asked panting.

" Do you hear that?" I asked.

Aizen and I both strained our ears now. I officially heard the laughter of children heading our way. Aizen and I both looked at each other then frantically scrambled across the bed. " Where's my shirt?" Aizen asked frantically.

" Where's my underwear?" I asked equally as frantic. In the end all we had been able to get was Aizen's shirt and my short shorts. I threw on his shirt and he threw on my short shorts just as the kids barged in. I looked over and saw Aizen was still pretty excited if you know what I mean. I put a pillow on his lap to cover him up. The kids jumped on the bed and I watched as Reika jumped onto Aizen's lap. I held back my laugh as I saw Aizen cringe in pain.

" What are you doing in here?" Takeo asked.

" Daddy and I were just getting ready for bed," I said.

" So that's why you're wearing daddy's shirt," Kouhei said.

" Um yes," I said nervously. I looked over at Aizen and saw Reika was bouncing in his lap excitedly talking about her day. Aizen gritted his teeth and smiled back much to my amusement. Looks like Aizen's problem was really affecting him right now.

" Ew what's this?" Kouhei asked laughing. Aizen and I looked down and both our eyes widened. Some of the evidence of our lovemaking was on the sheets for everyone to see.

" We uh we ate a little in bed and some of it spilled," Aizen said nervously.

" Don't touch that!" I said pulling Takeo's hand away.

" Can we all sleep over tonight?" Reika asked.

" But-But our beds dirty," I said smiling.

" Then can we do it tomorrow?" Reika asked.

" That sounds great. Now run along mommy and daddy have some things left to talk about," Aizen said still gritting his teeth still.

The kids ran out and back to their rooms, hopefully for bed. Aizen smiled turning back to me. " Where were we again?" I asked.

" I was about to have you scream my name," Aizen said leaning over to kiss me.

" Ah yes that sounds nice," I said closing in as well.

" Aren't you forgetting something?" someone asked from the doorway. Aizen and I turned to see all my friends in the doorway. I smiled then stared agape as Nnoitra twirled my panties on his index finger.

" Where the hell did you find those?" I asked embarrassed.

" They were in the hallway," Nnoitra snickered.

" How did they get there?" I asked.

Aizen awkwardly coughed and I just groaned getting out of bed. " I think they smell very nice," Nnoitra said.

" That's great now give them back," I said reaching for them but then a game started of monkey in the middle with me being the monkey and my underwear the prize.

Aizen finally appeared and grabbed the undies and dragged me back into the room. " You all can talk to Kaori later when she is fully dressed. Now if you'll excuse Kaori have a few more things to discuss," Aizen said slamming the door shut. " Now then back to business," Aizen said picking me up and went to the bathroom. And we kept 'discussing' late into the night.


	124. Chapter 124

Aizen POV

I yawned the next morning waking up ever so carefully. Yesterday was a very much-needed day of nothing but Kaori and I. I reached over trying to pull Kaori to me but all I got was sheets. I blinked tiredly and saw Kaori was gone. Now where could she be? I groaned getting up to get dressed. Whatever time it was it was too early for hide and seek. I yawned leaving the room and sensing Kaori's spiritual pressure down the hall in the throne room. I pushed the doors opened and my eyes widened.

" Oh Sosuke I didn't think you'd be awake so soon," Kaori said.

I simply blinked, staring at the sight. " What's going on?" I asked the remaining espada and Kaori.

" We're having our meeting duh," Grimmjow said.

" Yes but why is Kaori sitting in the throne?" I asked.

Kaori smirked, crossing her legs, and leaned her head on her hand. " Isn't it obvious? I'm in charge now," Kaori said.

" Excuse me?" I asked.

" She's the leader now. We follow the strongest warrior and Kaori beat you. Not only that but she beat you while you were in hogyoku form," Starrk said.

I blinked yet again then smiled. I walked up the steps to the throne and put my hands on either side of her and leaned down closely. " You're in charge now hm?" I asked.

" Is that going to be a problem?" Kaori asked smiling.

" Not at all. I like a woman in charge," I said, " but where does that leave me?"

Kaori leaned forward and whispered, " I still need someone to make sweet love with at night."

I chuckled then said, " Of course. Anything else you request my lady?"

Kaori pulled back laughing and said, " I think instead of being the sole ruler we can work together. A king and queen yes?"

" I believe that's what I asked for since the beginning," I said.

Kaori laughed then straightened herself up. " Sosuke Aizen will you be my king? And will you accept me as your queen?" Kaori asked formally.

In response I leaned down and gave her a deep kiss. That is a yes in case you can't tell. I pulled back and saw Kaori blushing ever so slightly. " Now how about you take care of the boring part and I'll go play with the kids," I said.

" Sounds great. I'll see you tonight then?" Kaori asked sliding her hand down my arm.

I shivered in delight then said, " Sooner if your not careful," and I leaned down to give her yet another kiss.

" Can we get on with this damn meeting or what?" Grimmjow shouted.

I pulled away with a frustrated sigh. " Just because I'm not the number one anymore doesn't mean I can't kill you," I said to Grimmjow.

" Psh whatever," Grimmjow said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Kaori had stood up beside me. She leaned into my ear and whispered, " Just think about tonight and smile ok?" Kaori asked.

And that I did as I exited the room. I immediately went to the old training room, which I had reformatted into a large play room for the kids. There they were, frolicking about. " Daddy!" Reika shouted and ran towards me.

She jumped into my arms and I swung her around a bit to her delight. " How's my beautiful girl huh?" I asked her.

Reika blushed and I laughed. " Daddy I tried to wake you up this morning but you just kept sleeping," Reika pouted.

" Ya mom said it's because you're a lazy butt!" Kouhei said laughing.

" That sounds like your mother," I said thoughtfully. Had it not been the kids she probably would have used more colorful language.

" Come on let's play!" Reika shouted. I set her down and began chasing the kids around the room in a game of tag. We played for what felt like hours until I fell to the floor exhausted, the kids running around still full of energy. " Hey dad we're still sleeping over tonight right?"

Damn I forgot about that. " Of course you are sweet heart. Mom and I very excited," I said. Looks like Kaori and I both forgot about the sleepover tonight. It's fine I can go a night without Kaori moaning for me or Kaori's after glow or… fuck it. " I've got to talk to your mom about tonight ok? I'll see you later." I told the kids then ran out.

Just because Kaori and I couldn't do it tonight doesn't mean we can't right now. I ran around trying to fins Kaori. I went to all her favorite haunts and ended up at the southern tower roof. Where could she be? Just as I was about to head back I paused looking over the desert. There was a small pink dot in the distance. What is that? I stiffened a moment later in realization. I clenched my fists as I flash stepped out in front of the object. " Hello Kyoraku or should I call you head captain now?" I asked.

The normal relaxed smile on Shunsui's face was gone replaced by a scowl. " I knew it was you," he said.

" Knew what?"

" I knew you killed Kaori."

Looks like part of my plan worked. Everyone thinks Kaori and the children are dead but now Shunsui knows I'm alive. I need to protect Kaori I won't let her get taken away from me. " What makes you believe that?" I asked.

" We looked at the tape in her eyes and it showed some of the vandenreich killed her but I know better then that. She took them down easily last time yet they killed her this time? I've seen your hypnosis skills you could have easily tricked us yet again. I watched Kaori fight hundreds of enemies over the past decade and few have made even a scratch. The only person she would let get close enough to her would be you," Shunsui said.

" Congratulations. Yes I killed Kaori," I said ever so happily. If this is how I keep Kaori safe then so be it.

" But why? She loved you don't you know that!" Shunsui shouted.

" It doesn't matter. She betrayed me. Kaori took away the hogyoku and imprisoned me in her nightmare. I think anyone who does that deserves death don't you?" I asked.

" And what about the kids? Did they deserve to die?"

" I never wanted them from the beginning. I thought it would be a good way to hurt Kaori more before I killed her."

" You monster!" Shunsui shouted charging at me. Except it really wasn't me. I was sitting on the side watching as Shunsui fought a clone of me. Shunsui activated his shikai and I knew I had to stop him before someone notices him. I increased the clones to five and stepped forward surrounding him.

" Kaori is gone Shunsui. And I'm done fighting. I want to live out the rest of my days in peace here. I have no reason to fight you anymore and you have no reason to worry about me coming after you. You can leave unharmed now as long as you never come back," I said sternly.

Shunsui looked between all the clones and me and his glare didn't leave his face. " I loved her. You took the only thing left important to me. I'll be back," Shunsui said darkly.

" Come back and you won't be leaving here next time," I said angry now. I opened the senkaimon for him and he stayed for a moment. " Leave. Now. Or I will take down the soul society."

Shunsui reluctantly stepped through and the senkaimon closed. I sighed in relief and deactivated my shikai. Now I can only hope he will stay away. I trudged back to Las Noches ever so slowly. Did I do the right thing hiding the truth? If I killed Shunsui the entirety of the soul society would come for revenge. If I told Shunsui the truth he would most certainly bring the soul society to bring Kaori back. All I can do is hope this was the best decision. I walked into the playroom and saw Kaori running around being chased by the kids. Of course she was here where else could she have been? I leaned against the doorway as I watched her run around like a maniac.

Nobodies taking you away from me again Kaori, no one. A moment later Kaori looked up at me and waved and I waved back. She got up and walked over to me. " Sosuke I heard you were looking for me?" Kaori asked.

" Yes and now that I've found you I must remind you of the promise we made to the kids tonight," I said smiling.

Kaori's eyes widened and then she face palmed herself. " Oh I'm sorry Sosuke I completely forgot. Maybe tomorrow we can-"

" And I was wondering if you'd like to take a shower. Right now. Before the kids sleep over," I said hinting.

A smile grew on Kaori's face and she turned around. " Hey kids! Mommy and daddy are going to take a shower ok?" Kaori shouted.

The kids shouted in approval and Kaori and I calmly stepped out then ran down the hallway laughing. I caught up to Kaori and swept her off her feet, making her laugh in delight even more. I kicked the door open and shut it again before setting Kaori down. Kaori and I both disrobed as we stepped towards the shower. As I opened the door to the bathroom I turned and saw Kaori give a wink before closing the shower door on me. Oh she was playing hard to get hm? I stepped towards the door and opened it seeing Kaori with her back facing me as water ran down her body. " May I join you?" I asked.

Kaori turned her head to the side and smiled coyly at me. " I suppose so," she said and turned back to the water. I stepped inside and closed the shower door, ready to take a nice long shower.


	125. Chapter 125

Normal POV

Aizen and I sat on the floor of the shower panting as the water ran down our bodies. I've officially given up on trying to count how many times Aizen and I release, how many times I've screamed his name, and how many times I've said I loved him. I looked next to me and saw Aizen was resting peacefully eyes closed as the shower water ran down his face. I carefully reached over and grabbed the shampoo and conditioner then sat in his lap. Aizen opened his eyes and gave me a playful look. " What are you doing?" he asked.

" I think since we've been in here long enough we should actually clean ourselves off," I said pouring the shampoo in my hand.

" So showers aren't made for sex?" Aizen asked.

I gave him a dirty look but it only made him laugh. A moment later I began massaging the shampoo into his hair, Aizen leaning into my touch. I smiled at his completely at ease, peaceful face. Aizen leaned forward and rinsed the shampoo out then leaned back again. I grabbed the conditioner and repeated the same steps as last time. After washing out the soap Aizen opened his eyes and smiled at me. " What?" I asked.

" I love you. Love you more than the stars, the sun, and the moon. Love you so much," Aizen said softly.

I smiled back then leaned down and rested my head against his shoulder. " I love you too. I miss being like this with you."

" But you and Shunsui you…"

" We what?"

" Weren't you two…"

" Oh! No not like that! I did not love Shunsui at least not in the way that I love you. We never did that! You're the only one since my first time that I've done that with. You're the only one for me Sosuke," I said with a nervous smile.

Aizen smiled brightly and gave me a deep kiss. Seems he's happy with the response. His hands moved down my back to my hips and smoothly down to my legs, opening them up a bit more. I'll admit I'm pretty sore after the past two days of 'incredible mind blowing haven't seen the one man I love in over ten years' sex but I just want him so much right now that I don't care. Except for the knock on the door. " Um mom, dad are you two almost done? It's been almost three hours. Aren't you clean yet?" Takeo's voice called out.

Aizen and I both looked at each other surprised. " Just one minute ok?" I asked.

" Ok," Takeo replied then the door closed.

We both looked back at each other again then laughed. " Well Kaori looks like your going to have to stop being so drop dead sexy. I just get so wrapped up in you I lose track of time," Aizen said smiling.

" Maybe you should just stop being such a sex addict hm?" I asked finally washing my hair.

" I can't help it your just so beautiful and feisty. That and your voice when you moan my name when I-"

" Enough! I don't need the details I was there ok? No more sex for you ever again! I hate you!" I said heatedly trying to wash out the remainder of my soap. A soft kiss on my shoulder made me pause and turn to a gently smiling Aizen.

" I'm sorry Kaori but I think you and I both know by now your tactics don't work on me. I know you say you hate me but you really love me. And I know you say we're never having sex again but I know that only a minute ago you were opening your legs for me. So stop trying to be so damn sexy or the kids will have to wait another hour ok?" Aizen asked innocently.

I blushed deeply then angrily ' hmmphed' and muttered some curses to Aizen's amusement. Aizen got out first and I left the bathroom dressed a few minutes later. Aizen had moved the TV in front of the bed and turned on a kids movie. We laid back while the kids bounced happily on the bed for a bit. " Hey why did you and dad take such a long shower?" Reika asked.

I didn't know how to respond. " I had to make sure your mother was extra clean," Aizen said smirking at me.

" Well she must have been pretty dirty. She was playing in the dirt with us earlier," Kouhei said thoughtfully.

" Don't worry. I scrubbed her ALL over and she is spotless now," Aizen practically purred.

I clenched my teeth in a smile but glared at Aizen who gave his usual smirk back. It didn't take long for the kids to fall asleep with Reika in the middle and Takeo and Kouhei on the sides. Aizen turned off the TV and we laid beside each other as close as possible with a sleeping Reika in the middle. " This was nice hm? I think we can have another sleep over," I said quietly.

" Nice but not as nice as the two of us together in bed alone," Aizen said.

" Yes I like that quite a lot," I said and Aizen and I both quietly chuckled. I closed my eyes to sleep but only a few minutes later a hand moved some hair out of my face and then cupped my cheek. I opened my eyes to a serious looking Aizen. " Sosuke? Is something wrong?" I whispered.

Aizen focused a moment longer then asked, " Kaori can I ask you a favor?"

" I'm not having any more sex tonight I'm exhausted," I said with a chuckle but saw Aizen was serious. " Um ok."

He leaned over Reika and whispered in my ear his request. " Please?" he asked sincerely.

" Is that really what you want?" I asked surprised by the sudden question.

" More than anything in the world," Aizen said.

I sighed but smiled and nodded. Aizen appeared very excited but calmly gave me a quick kiss before snuggling under the covers. I briefly chuckled then laid back as well. Such an odd man, asking so earnestly for such a thing. He asked the first time and I said no so I'm not going to make that mistake again. Because I love him, Sosuke. I smiled at his sleeping face then finally went to bed myself, dreaming only of the man I love.


	126. Chapter 126

I sighed looking at myself in the mirror. I still can't believe I am going through with this. Halibel and her girls were helping me fix my dress. " I can't believe he's letting you wear red of all colors," Apachi muttered, adjusting my long, strapless dress.

" Everything else here is white. The point of white normally is to make the woman stand out so I thought I'd do something different," I said.

" Well you look beautiful," Halibel said. Just when I finished being primped the kids came in.

" Wow mom looks like a princess!" Kouhei shouted making me laugh.

I moved off the stool and knelt down to my children's height. " You really think so? Do you think dad will like it?" I asked.

" Of course he will!" Reika said.

Starrk popped his head in and his eyes widened at me then he cleared his throat. " It's time," he said then stepped back out.

Reika and Kouhei ran out but Takeo remained. The girls also scurried out while Takeo and I sat on the couch. " Are you excited?" I asked Takeo grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

" Duh! I get to walk mom down the hall and give mom to dad!" Takeo said.

I laughed then said, " It's called an aisle but yes, mom and dad are getting married."

When Aizen asked me, begged really, that night only a few weeks ago I hesitated for a moment then accepted. This is the last thing I can give Aizen, I have nothing else left. He will have all of me after this. How do I know he won't get tired or bored of me? I felt a tug on my hand and saw Takeo had stood up. " Come on mom it's time," he said.

I smiled and nodded as I stood up while Takeo dragged me out. I heard the usual song playing as the door opened to the small crowd waiting for us. There's not really that many arrancar left so it's just my friends really. I looked at Aizen and saw he was looking back at me wide eyed and blushing. I couldn't help but chuckle a little and smile back at his nearly agape face. When Takeo and I got to the end of the aisle, Takeo gave Aizen a thumbs up which made everyone laugh. Aizen tussled Takeo's hair before he ran over to join his siblings. I looked at the TV screen before me and let out another laugh. We couldn't get a minister, for obvious reasons, so Aizen simply recorded a random minister giving the speech. Don't know if that still makes this an official marriage anymore but I didn't really care. " Last chance Sosuke. You can run away right now and escape my tyranny. Are you really sure you want to marry me?" I asked whispering.

" Are you really sure you want to marry me? Because I can barely resist you now so once we're married what's supposed to stop me from keeping my hands off of you?" Aizen asked back.

" The knife I put under my pillow," I said sweetly only to make Aizen laugh.

" Damn it will you two pay attention he's asking the stuff!" Grimmjow said angrily while trying to pull on the obviously too tight bow tie.

Aizen and I both laughed then did as the fake minister asked. And as soon as I said ' I do' before the minister could even give permission Aizen took me and slammed his lips against my own. Soon there was a chorus of cheers and Sosuke and I were pelted with rice. From there we went straight to the cafeteria, which had been redone into an extravagant ballroom. Sosuke and I were quickly separated and soon we were berated with congratulations and questions. " Congratulations Kaori," Szayel said.

" Thanks. By the way did you get my results?" I asked Szayel.

" Double the congratulations," Szayel said and I smiled even bigger. " How did you know?"

" I've been through it once so I just had a feeling," I said with my bigger than normal smile.

" Should I tell anyone?"

" Tomorrow. I have to tell Aizen first then everyone can know."

Szayel nodded and walked away but Ren immediately took his place. " Hello Kaori-san."

" Ren I feel like I haven't seen you once since I came back! Where's Akemi?" I asked.

Ren fidgeted a little. " Akemi has barely left her room the past few weeks. I don't even see her anymore," Ren said quietly.

" What!" I shouted.

Ren grabbed my hand. " Can you please talk to her? Not tonight, I don't want to ruin your big day but tomorrow. Please?"

" Of course. Don't you worry I'll figure it out," I said with a soft smile.

Ren nodded sadly then looked past me and stepped away. A set of arms wrapped around me and there was a head on my shoulder. " I would very much like to dance with my WIFE now," Aizen said to me.

" Really? And who would that woman be?" I asked smirking.

" She's the one in the beautiful red dress wrapped up in my arms right now."

" Well I feel bad for whoever that poor woman is," I said but it only made Aizen laugh. He turned me around to finally face him.

" Will you please dance with me?" he asked.

" Well only because you said please."

Aizen laughed again, shaking his head all the way to the newly made dance floor. I was yet again wrapped up in his arms with my head against his chest and we began swaying to the music. " So did you get me a present?" Aizen asked quietly.

" I thought the guests were the ones giving the presents."

" I got you a present."

" If you call the thong you told me to wear a present it's not," I said to which Aizen laughed.

" No I really did get you a present."

" Well your lucky because I did get you a present."

" Really? What is it? Give me a clue!"

" Sometimes I question if there is a child trapped in this adult body."

" Yes whatever now give me a clue!"

" Well you already have three of them."

" Three?"

" Yes but you told me you wanted more," I said with coy smile. I watched Aizen's face contort in thought and he remained that way for the rest of the dance.

" Can I dance with daddy?" Reika asked.

" Of course sweet heart come here," Aizen said picking Reika up. " Do you know what mommy got me?" he murmured.

" They don't know Sosuke it's my little secret," I said pulling Takeo and Kouhei to the side. I watched Sosuke dance with Reika while eating with the boys.

" Mom can we have cake now?" Kouhei asked.

" I suppose so," I said standing and walking over to Aizen as the music ended. " Ready for cake?"

Aizen smiled and nodded. People gathered around as we cut the cake and Aizen and I took the first bite. And from there the night progressed smoothly with more dancing and more cake. The night was coming to an end and Aizen and I had just finished our last dance so now we were looking for the kids. I smiled and gave Aizen a nudge then pointed to a table. The three of them were asleep on one another, exhausted after a long day. " I'll take the boys you take Reika," Aizen said.

I nodded and picked the sleeping Reika up. We carried the kids back to their rooms and I tucked Reika into bed. I smiled down on her beautiful, young, resting face. I'm so happy right now there aren't even words. I thought I lost you, all of you but here we are now. I felt a soft kiss on my shoulder and I turned to see Sosuke smiling at me happily. I smiled back and took his hand as he led me out. " Today was wonderful. I'm glad you convinced me to marry you," I said.

Aizen laughed then said, " Well the days not over yet. I have to give you your present," Aizen said. He pulled out a blindfold making me giggle as he put it on. I was guided a good distance until we stopped, Aizen stepping behind me and taking off the blindfold. I blinked a few times and my eyes widened as I realized we were at the beach.

" This is the beach we came to when we went sailing," I said. " But why are we here?"

Aizen took my hand and led me to a new hammock on the beach. " You told me that in the world of the living, the one thing you missed was the starless sky of Hueco Mundo," Aizen said then helped me lie on the hammock.

I looked up and quietly gasped. The moon was brighter then ever tonight and it did seem to block out the stars. Aizen laid beside me and watched me gaze up at the sky in wonder. " This is… amazing," I murmured.

" They are calling it the 'super moon' apparently. It will only be like this for one night and then it's gone."

" So you got me the moon? That's quite a gift."

" I actually got you this but I thought this would be a nice place to give it to you," Aizen said leaning over me. He pulled back and I felt the cool of a necklace on my neck. I looked down and I saw a silver and diamond necklace. I smiled and ran my fingers over it. " What your not going to say it's too much?"

" I've given up on that. Every single time you convince me to keep it so this time I will just smile and say thank you," I said smiling.

" Well it seems my tactics have finally worked on you," Aizen said while sitting up again and I laughed in response. " So what did you get me?" Aizen asked.

" I brought it with me," I said sitting up now as well. Aizen looked me over, looking for the gift. " Close your eyes."

Aizen did as I asked and I stood from the hammock. Reaching behind me I spent a minute undoing my dress and it fell off and into the sand. After kicking off my shoes I climbed back into the hammock and took Aizen's hands, placing them over my stomach. " Ok open your eyes."

Aizen blinked and looked down at his hands on my stomach. He looked up at my face then back down. He smirked and began moving his hands up. I slapped his hands away then moved them back to my stomach. Putting my hands on top of his I rubbed them over my stomach. The light finally came to Aizen's eyes and he looked up at me. " Szayel said it was impossible. He said after the first time you were done," Aizen said shocked.

" I know but I had him check today. I'm pregnant Sosuke," I said smiling.

Aizen looked back down at my stomach and a large smile grew on his face. He began laughing giddily and picked me up, twirling me around. I screamed in delight and tried to hold on for dear life as Aizen fell back into the waves suit and all. I rose and gasped for air and once I got my first breath in Aizen immediately gave me a deep kiss. I eased back onto the sand as Aizen continued his treatment on me, the waves rushing past our bodies. I reached up and held Aizen's face as he reached down and stroked the scar on my hip. When we finally needed air, we both pulled only a centimeter away from one another wanting to continue but taking a small breath. I looked at Aizen and I saw tears in his eyes. " I'm going to be here this time I swear I will. You and I, we are going to raise this child."

" I never blamed you for what happened it was both our faults all right?" I said gently thumbing the tears away then smiled. " But your right, we are going to raise this child together. And I know your going to be an excellent father because I've seen you with the kids. Your perfect Sosuke just the way you are."

Sosuke looked down me so softly and carefully. " You scare me you know that? I'm scared because I love you so much. You own me Kaori."

I blinked at the statement. I thought I was the one to be owned by Sosuke once we were married but he believed I owned him. I smiled again and wrapped my ringed hand with his, finally realizing what these rings truly meant. " This ring binds you to me as much as it does me to you. This means that neither of us belongs to the other. Just that we love each other enough to share the rest of our lives together. I love you Sosuke, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" I asked.

Aizen smiled then said, " Only if your share yours with mine."

And with that I sealed the deal with yet another kiss. I love you Sosuke, love you so much it hurts. I never want you to leave me again. We'll protect each other and our kids from the world. I pulled away a moment later with a small smirk. " Let's make good use of that hammock hm?" I asked.

Aizen returned my smirk. " Do you wish to consummate our marriage?" Aizen asked making me laugh.

" More than anything," I murmured running my hand down his muscled arm.

And with that I was immediately picked up and carried bridal style. " Anything for you my love," he said placing me gently in the hammock.

I looked past Aizen and up at the moon. It seemed to make Aizen glow as he hovered over me. He looked almost angelic in a way. Ironic, I know, but true. But in a way he was my angel. I had lost so much as a child making me simply turn away from most of the world. But he took me and made me whole again. I was broken with no hope of being fixed. But Aizen poked, prodded, and finally took an axe to the wall I put up and plowed through it. He forcibly yanked me out of my barrier of hate and misery and showed me the light again. He brought me back and made me whole again. Aizen is my light, my smile, my everything. And though I at first was scared of becoming Aizen's today I finally realized nothing would make me happier.

I returned to looking back at Aizen who was looking at me concerned since I was distracted for so long. Smiling, I reached up and entwined my fingers in his hair on the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss. Aizen immediately reacted, crawling onto the hammock and on top of me. The trees creaked and I laughed against Aizen's lips. " Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Don't want to break the tree and fall you know," I said.

" Well then I guess I'll just have to be extra careful with you. Go nice and sloooow," Aizen drawled out.

" Or we could just move to the sand. We've done it before there I can do it again," I said.

Aizen's face grew into his devious smirk and I knew I said something wrong. " So what your saying is that going slow isn't enough for you. Your begging me to take you rough and hard on this beach," Aizen said. I blushed furiously at the words and turned away angrily. " Very well then. Looks like I'll just have to get you to beg for me."

Oh no he's using that tone. The tone that says 'I'm going to get what I want' and makes me want to run away. Before I could react Aizen's lips were on my neck and I threw my head back in surprise but it only gave him more access to me. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as his hands started running down lower… and lower… and lower. Maybe taking my dress off wasn't such a good idea. But that thought and everything else flew out the window as his hand finally reached its destination. Aizen carefully watched my face change from pleasured shock then shut tightly as he continued his movements. I clutched Aizen's shirt tightly and began panting. But pants became quiet moans and my legs involuntarily wrapped around Aizen as my toes curled. The way his fingers rubbed against me and the sweet kisses to my face were driving me insane.

" Oh… Sosuke," I moaned loudly. I wanted him and I wanted him now. And just when I thought I was done Aizen stepped off the hammock and into the ocean. I blinked watching him wash himself for a moment. " What are you doing?" I asked.

" Waiting," Aizen said casually.

" For what?"

" For you to climb on top of me and beg for me to take you."

He… he teased me! I squirmed uncomfortably on the edge of the hammock, my body still pleasure wracked. Damn him! I sighed then stepped off the hammock and walked over to Aizen and kicked him over to Aizen's surprise. I got on top of him, smirking, as I started undoing and taking off his tux. " You want me to beg huh?" I asked while slowly pulling Aizen bow tie away.

" Um Kaori?" Aizen asked sensing my dark vibe.

I ignored him. " Well guess what? You can't always get what you want. But I am going to get what I want, even if I have to take you by force."

" You… your going to take me by force?" Aizen asked.

I let out an evil chuckle. " If I have to," I said sweetly then ran a finger down Aizen's now bare chest. " Now then, if you don't want me to take forcibly take you, you have to beg for ME."

Aizen stared at me then smiled and put his hands on my sides. " Please let me pin you to this beach and drive you even more crazy than you are right now?" Aizen asked sweetly.

I smirked. " As you wish my love," I said equally as sweet and a moment later I was pinned. By the time we were done I was dizzy by how many times I let Aizen have his way with me. I smiled and shut my eyes and focused on the waves now rushing past my body. Is this what it felt like to be high? Or is this what it feels to be like head over heels in love? I didn't know anymore I just knew I felt amazing as I hugged myself, holding in the happy laughter.

" Did you have a good time my love?" Aizen asked then picked me up.

" Just maybe," I said curling into the warmth of his chest, Aizen chuckling. Aizen, apparently knowing exactly how this night would go, had brought blankets and a change of clothes that I tiredly threw on then jumped into the hammock on top of Aizen. He groaned but I laughed as I pulled the covers up.

" It's too bad," Aizen said.

" What is?" I asked with a yawn.

" We won't be doing any more of THAT for a while."

" Ya but just think of the results," I said smiling.

Aizen's arms wrapped around my middle and his hands rested on my stomach. " How many will it be this time hm? 4?" Aizen asked.

I scoffed. " The chances of having triplets are highly unlikely we were lucky. It will be one," I said.

" Well I think… twins."

" Twins hm?"

" Yes twins."

" I doubt that."

" Want to make a bet?"

I cracked one eye open and looked behind me at Aizen who smirked back. " What exactly are the guidelines of this bet?"

" If it's one baby then you can pick the name. If it's twins as soon as we get the news I get to have my way with you. Deal?" Aizen asked.

" Fine, yes, whatever. Can we sleep now?" I asked tiredly.

"Of course my love, good night," Aizen murmured and kissed the side of my head. He entwined his ringed hand with my own and we both fell asleep only a few minutes later.


	127. Chapter 127

I woke the next morning in the comfort of my own bed. Just as I was about to get up Aizen came in. "Good morning Kaori," he said while striding over to the bed.

" What happened?" I asked rubbing my face.

" I woke up first and you were still asleep so I brought you back here. I let you sleep while I played with the kids."

I nodded and sat up stretching. " Do you mind watching the kids a little longer? I have to go talk to Akemi."

" No problem at all. I'll see you later," Aizen said then walked off.

After I got dressed I walked down the halls to Akemi's room. I knocked a few times. " Akemi are you in there?" I asked.

" Go away," Akemi's voice moaned.

I jiggled the door handle and sighed when I realized it was locked. Wait I'm a super strong shinigami. I pulled back then kicked the door down with ease. I looked in and saw the room was a mess having not been cleaned in weeks. The only light was coming from the bathroom that I cautiously stepped towards. I looked in and immediately rushed to Akemi's side who was throwing up in the toilet. I pulled her hair back and rubbed her back. She coughed a little once she was done and turned her head towards me while resting her head on the toilet. " Kaori-san? When did you get back?" Akemi asked tiredly.

This was not the Akemi I know. She looked like she hasn't slept in weeks and hasn't eaten in years. She has lost all her spunk and giggles. " Akemi what's wrong?" I asked sincerely.

" I think… I think I'm dying Kaori-san," Akemi said with tears in her eyes.

" Akemi you're not thinking straight ok? Let's get you in the shower real quick ok?" I said helping her up.

" I am I've never felt this sick before. I didn't want anyone to worry about me, especially Ren," Akemi said while undressing.

" That's only made people worry about you more Akemi. Ren has been worried-" I said but then I looked down.

" What's wrong Kaori-san?" Akemi asked.

I stepped forward and put my hand on the bump on Akemi's stomach. " How long have you been getting sick?" I asked quietly.

" A few months now why?" Akemi asked.

I let out a long sigh. " You take a shower and then we'll go see Szayel ok?" I said softly.

Akemi smiled for the first time today and nodded then got in the shower. I stepped outside and leaned against the door and sighed again rubbing my face. I'm almost one hundred percent sure that was a baby bump I saw. But arrancars can't get pregnant at least as far as I know. I ran about the room cleaning up the various messes and finished just as Akemi came out. I gave her some pajamas to wear and when we stepped outside Ren was there waiting. " Akemi are you ok now?" Rena asked softly.

" Ren would you mind getting Aizen for me and bringing him to the infirmary?" I asked sweetly. Ren stared at me scared. " Everything is fine I just need to talk to him ok?"

Ren looked back at Akemi. " It's ok I trust Kaori-san," Akemi said with a small smile.

Ren sighed and nodded then walked off in the opposite direction we went. " Kaori how can I help you?" Szayel asked as I helped Akemi gently lie down on the bed.

" Would you mind taking some of Akemi's fluids for testing?" I asked. And a moment later it was done. I followed Szayel and stopped him once we were far enough away. " Run a pregnancy test," I murmured.

" What?"

" I think she's pregnant."

" Kaori that's impossible. Arrancar simply cannot-"

" She has a baby bump! And I'm getting fellow pregnant woman vibes ok? Just check it!" I hissed pushing Szayel forward.

I went back to Akemi and saw she had fallen out of bed reaching for something. She had a hand over her mouth so I grabbed a bowl and held it for her just as she threw up. Even I didn't have this much morning sickness something must be wrong. " Thank you Kaori-san," Akemi said hoarsely when she was done.

I helped her back in bed and she immediately fell asleep. Something is very wrong. I wiped her down a bit and put her hair in a ponytail just in case she gets sick again. Just as Szayel was done Ren, Aizen, and the espada came in. " What are you all doing here?" I asked.

" Rumors travel fast," Starrk said simply.

" How are you feeling Akemi?" Ren asked sitting beside her as she woke up.

" I'm sorry Ren. I didn't want to worry you but I made you worry more," Akemi said hoarsely.

" It's fine. As long as your ok nothing else matters," Ren said smiling. He gave Akemi a kiss on the cheek and she smiled again.

" Akemi I have found out what's wrong with you," Szayel said tapping his clipboard. " Kaori's motherly senses are correct. You're pregnant."

" Wh-What?" Akemi asked just as shocked as everyone else.

" It's true though I have no idea how. I'll just have to run some tests. Anyways Kaori says you have been extremely sick and I think I know why. Shinigami have beating hearts and a normally functioning body, arrancar don't. Therefore, when the female shinigami is pregnant her body is designed to adapt to feeding a child by giving nutrients from the body. Arrancar's are not living and do not bring nutrients throughout the body simply because we don't need to. Your baby is essentially feeding off of you, your energy. It explains the pains and fatigue and all other ailments I believe," Szayel said.

Akemi looked down and moved her shirt to reveal the small bump. " But Kaori-san was so big. I've had this bump for two months now," Akemi said.

" Arrancar still have the animal characteristics of their hollows. You may have a longer pregnancy time but there's no way to be sure right now," Szayel said.

Akemi looked down at her stomach worriedly. Her hands were shaking holding her small bump. Ren put his hand on top of hers though. " Don't worry Akemi. I'm going to be with you the whole time. And so is Kaori-san and everyone else," Ren said.

" But I don't know what to do! I've never had a mom I don't know how to be a mom I-" Akemi said frantically but I grabbed her other hand.

" Of course you know how to be a mom. I've seen you with my own kids and they love you," I said. I took her hand and placed it on my stomach. " And I'm pregnant too."

Akemi looked down at my stomach. " R-really?"

" Yup. I'm only a few weeks though. We'll get through this together ok?"

Akemi finally smiled her real smile and nodded. " Hey when were you going to tell us?" Grimmjow asked angrily.

" Today. Congratulations now you all know I'm pregnant," I said sarcastically.

" What's pregnonant?" a small voice asked from the doorway.

" It's pregnant and it means mommy's sick," Kouhei said.

" What? Mom your sick?" Reika asked running forward. Oh boy what do I say?

" It means mom and dad are going to get you another sibling. Would you like that?" Aizen asked picking Reika up.

" Can it be a girl? I want a girl!" Reika said.

" Mom doesn't get to pick. She grows the baby in her tummy and then it pops out," Aizen said.

" Sosuke don't tell them!" I hissed.

" What are you going to say. 'Hey kids mommy's got a beach ball under her dress'?" Aizen asked. The guys all chuckled and I sighed defeated.

Takeo stepped in front of me and was on level with my stomach in height so he looked straight at it. " How does it get there?" he asked.

" Well you see mommy and daddy get in bed-"

" Sosuke!"

" And we wish really, really hard. And if we wish hard enough a baby will come," Aizen said and looked at me. " And since your mom has been home I've been wishing to have another baby with her. Because when your mom gets pregnant she's even more beautiful than normal. She gets this glow about her and carries this perfect, soft smile all the time. And then when she thinks no one's around she talks to her stomach, to her baby. She's amazing," Aizen said.

I blushed at Aizen. " Hey mom can you wish really, really hard for another girl?" Reika asked.

" Sure thing sweet heart now run along with your uncles and play I have to talk to uncle Szayel some more," I said.

" Come on kitty let's play!" Reika shouted jumping Grimmjow.

" FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A CAT!" Grimmjow shouted but it only made the kids laugh. Grimmjow ran out of the room and the kids followed in their little game of chase.

I chuckled but turned back to Szayel. " What do we need to do to help Akemi?" I asked.

" Well I'm going to recommend the usual vitamins but more importantly she has to eat more food. Currently the baby is feeding directly off her energy and because she has only been eating the normal amount she is more fatigued. I will try to find something to prevent the morning sickness but that is all I can do for now," Szayel said.

Aizen and I sat with Akemi and Ren for a while talking about what they need to be doing within the next month. They were eager to learn and Akemi looked back to normal again by the time we were through. " I never would have guessed. Do pregnant woman have special sensors or something?" Aizen asked.

I laughed then said, " Why yes we do."

" Really? Do you sense anything about me?"

I put my fingers to my temples and pretended to concentrate. " You… want to have sex with me," I said and Aizen laughed.

" That is true but that's what I want to do all the time so that's not fair."

" Pervert."

" And that's why you love me."

I sighed and Aizen laughed. I then let out a long yawn. I was still tired from yesterday. " I'm tired I think I might call it a day," I said.

" But it's so early."

" Yes but a certain male kept me up all night last night."

" And I regret none of it."

I ignored the last comment and stepped inside our room, immediately changing into the comfort of my pajamas before flopping onto the bed. A moment later a body curled up beside my own. " Who's going to watch the kids?" I murmured quietly.

" Don't worry they've got a scary kitty to protect them," Aizen murmured making me chuckle. He began rubbing my stomach soon after.

" It's not twins don't get your hopes up."

" It is I can feel it."

" You just feel your dick hardening at the thought of fucking me," I mumbled annoyed and Aizen belted out in laughter.

" Can you stop saying such erotic things? I'm holding back right now you know."

" You're always holding back."

" Especially hard right now. When you get all riled up angrily I get all riled up sexually."

I sighed and Aizen quietly laughed. " What am I going to do with you?" I asked.

" I've told you already your just going to have to love me."

" So it seems Sosuke, so it seems," I mumbled then finally passed out.


	128. Chapter 128

8 months later

" How are you feeling? You feel any pain? Are they kicking hard? Is it time?"

" Damn it Sosuke nothing is going to happen if you keep pestering me every fucking minute," I hissed from my rocking chair.

" I can't help it I'm nervous ok? Today will be nine months exactly so today is the big day," Aizen said pacing around the room.

" Sosuke your going to send me into labor if you keep pacing like that will you just sit down?" I asked softer this time.

Aizen sighed and moved to the chair next to mine, now rapidly taping his foot in his impatience. I took his hand and he stilled the tapping. He looked at me and I smiled softly in return. " I just want everything to be perfect ok?" Aizen asked.

" Don't worry it won't be like last time," I said.

" Because I'm not letting you out of my sight," Aizen said and kissed me on the cheek. Just then the doors burst open to the nursery.

" Kaori-san my feet hurt! My stomach hurts, my head hurts, my everything hurts! How can you handle being pregnant so easily?" Akemi moaned entering the room followed by an exhausted Ren. Everything about Akemi's pregnancy has been magnified including her breakdowns. For her it's been 12 months now. And Ren had been tiredly following the whole time, doing whatever she asked. And loving her the entire time. He even carried a soft smile right now watching her rant around the room.

" Just sit down and have Ren rub your feet a little ok?" I said hoping to calm her down from her rampage. And that it did thank god.

I sat back and closed my eyes rubbing my protruding belly. I heard Aizen get up and the sound of the bathroom door closing. It's fine it's not like I'm going to go into labor the minute he leaves. " Um Kaori-san are you ok?" Akemi asked.

" Perfect why?"

" Well there's some water under your chair."

I blinked and opened my eyes looking down. I didn't even feel it this time. " Sosuke!" I called out calmly.

He ran from the bathroom his pants about to fall down. " Time? Is it time?" he asked frantic.

" It's not going to be time if you keep freaking out like this. Now calm down, zip up your pants, and let's go," I said completely composed.

Aizen nodded and took a few deep breaths before moving me into the wheel chair and pushing me down the halls. Szayel was already waiting in the infirmary, knowing to be prepared for today. He looked me over a bit and smiled. " Let's get those twins out hm?" Szayel asked.

I took Aizen's hand and squeezed it excited. Just then Akemi and Ren came in. " Akemi freaked out when Kaori left because she was worried about her and then her water broke," Ren said setting a pained Akemi down on the bed.

Szayel went over and checked on Akemi. " You're both in labor," Szayel said frazzled.

" Help Akemi first," I said calmly.

" Kaori-" Aizen said nervously.

" I feel fine help Akemi first."

A moment later Akemi moaned in pain and without further ado she was wheeled into the operation room. Aizen sighed and sat beside me. " You drive me crazy you know that?" he asked softly.

" I'm glad we both feel the same about each other."

Aizen laughed and shook his head. I squeezed his hand when I had my contraction. " Are you ok? Just tell me if anything is wrong and I'll grab Szayel if I have to."

" If I didn't know any better than I'd think you were the pregnant one giving how much you are freaking out."

Aizen sighed and I smiled ever so lightly. A while later Szayel came back out looking tired but immediately wheeled me in. Here we go.


	129. Chapter 129

200 years later

" Oh God Sosuke right there!"

" You like that?"

" Mm harder," I moaned.

" As you wish my love," Aizen said pushing harder into that spot.

" God I fucking love you so fucking much," I moaned into the sheets.

Just then the doors burst open. " A-ha!" Grimmjow and the twins shouted and the camera went off. Aizen and I blinked in surprise. " What… what are you guys doing?" Grimmjow asked.

" I was simply giving my beautiful wife a massage. Is there a problem with that?" Aizen asked moving off my back.

" Um no not really," Grimmjow said and the small group laughed awkwardly.

" I find it disturbing, Grimmjow, that you and my children try to find me and Aizen having sex like it's some kind of game," I said sitting up now.

" I mean it's not normally that hard to do you know," Grimmjow said. A moment later my pillow hit his face, the twins bursting into laughter.

" The only reason why I needed a massage was because I have to watch these rambunctious twins," I said motioning the kids to me who laughed and jumped into bed.

" Hey Mom!"

" Is brother Takeo coming back today?" The twins asked finishing each other's sentences.

" Of course! Why would he miss his sisters birthday hm?" I asked. They both giggled and began muttering between themselves like usual. I sighed and leaned against Aizen who kissed the top of my head. Ayaka and Ayano, the baby twins I gave birth to were turning 200 today. And what a sweet 200 years it has been. Both sharing the same chocolate hair and blue eyes, they were a perfect cross between Sosuke and I. And htey both looked the exact same with subtle differences only a parent would notice.

They were hard to raise at first because little did we know how twin like they were. The first week was rough they wouldn't sleep at all. Eventually Sosuke and I put them in our bed and they immediately silenced and fell asleep. This went on for a few months until Sosuke and I wanted to sleep together alone again. Then the crying went on. Eventually Sosuke put them in the same crib and they both stilled. They were literally inseparable.

And so they grew up that way, always together and always hiding at least one secret from all of us. Though only ten years apart, the triplets are in their late teens while the twins are in their early teens age wise. Aging is different for every soul reaper. A moment later the two of them left, whispering away to each other. Grimmjow gave a light wave and followed them happily. For some reason the twins really connected with Grimmjow and he was more like a brother to them than their other siblings. With a sigh I fell back against the bed. " What are we going to do with them?" I asked.

" Love them I suppose," Aizen said stroking my arm and I chuckled.

" I mean how are we going to get them to open up?"

" Try some new tactics maybe?"

I opened my eyes and saw the ever-present smirk on Aizen's face. We both smiled then laughed, Sosuke leaning down and kissing me. His hand moved to my side and under my shirt. I laughed and put my hand on top of his, stopping him. " Come on we have to go get Takeo," I said sitting up.

" Urgh fine," Aizen said sitting up and stretching.

" Don't you want to see your son? We only see him a few times a year now," I said while changing.

" I do, trust me, I just don't want to see HIM," Aizen said.

" It's been more than two hundred years Aizen can't you just get over your petty little arguments?"

No response. I sighed and patted Aizen on the shoulder then threw him some clothes. Takeo showed great talent in kido and I thought who better to teach him than Kisuke and Tessai? Kisuke had apparently seen right through Aizen's rouse but he actually wished us luck all those years ago. Aizen was strongly against it at first but with a little bit of sake and my womanly charm I was able to convince him. Now Takeo is in 'boarding school' in the human world and he comes to visit us a few times a year such as today.

After dressing, Aizen and I went and headed to the front gate then stepped outside and waited. And only a few minutes later Takeo, still looking ever so similar to nerdy Aizen, stepped through a senkaimon. " Hey mom, dad," Takeo said with a shy wave then fixed his glasses.

" Oh come here my baby boy," I said tightly hugging Takeo and kissing the top of his head.

" He can't breath darling," Aizen said behind me.

I unwillingly let Takeo go and he inhaled and exhaled a few times. Next came an ever so happy Kisuke and a not so happy Yoruichi. " How are you doing Kisuke?" I asked giving him a softer hug.

" Just fine, same old same old. And Takeo has gotten even better. Soon he'll have me beat huh Takeo?" Kisuke asked.

" I would expect no less of MY son," Aizen said reaching forward and pulling Takeo back a little bit.

" Sosuke," I hissed and slapped his arm lightly.

" It's fine. I would feel the same about my own son if I had one," Kisuke said. Just then his three laughing daughters popped out of the portal, all of different but close ages, tackling Kisuke. " But I've got daughters," Kisuke groaned from the ground.

" What did I tell you about tackling your father?" Yoruichi asked.

" That we must do it silently and stealthily in order to properly scare him," their eldest said.

" That's my girl! Now go back home mom and dad will be back soon," Yoruichi said and the girls scurried back through the portal.

" Would you like to come in for a few minutes?" I asked.

" Thanks but we really must be going. Tessai's watching the girls tonight and that means with Takeo gone I get Kisuke all to myself," Yoruichi said picking up a smiling Kisuke and holding him close.

" Then how about you pick up Takeo in two days then. Get an extra day just to yourselves?" I asked.

" That sounds great thanks," Kisuke said and then Yoruichi began pulling him back into the portal. " Bye Kaori, see ya Sosuke, and Takeo remember to-" Kisuke began but the doorway closed.

Aizen sighed. " Thank God that's over with," he said finally releasing Takeo from his grip and giving him a hug.

" Takeo!" A voice rang out. I turned and saw Reika and Kouhei running out and they tackled their brother in a hug. Times like these they were just little kids again.

" Not studying too hard right? Going to those awesome 'clubs' I heard about?" Kouhei asked grabbing his brother's shoulder.

" There's no time for that. Mr. Urahara keeps me busy with kido practice and running the shop," Takeo replied.

" Psh. How are you ever going to find a girl that way? One of us needs to get some action!"

I sighed shaking my head. " You know they really shouldn't be this ok with sex talk. I blame you," I said to Aizen.

" And that is a blame I will happily accept," Aizen said pulling me against him by my waist. " Come on, it's time for your sister's party," Aizen said happily.

The others talked to Takeo as we all walked inside. He has been having a great time under Kisuke's care so it seems. We walked to the throne room that had been decorated with streamers and such. Ayaka and Ayano were playing with Akio, Ren and Akemi's son born on the same day. He had purple hair but looked exactly like a young Ren. Akio was also in Ayaka and Ayano's little secret group. In fact they were all currently whispering and laughing among each other until the twins saw their elder brother and they ran over to him.

" Nee-san!" Ayaka said hugging Takeo on one side.

" We missed you," Ayano said hugging him on the other

Takeo laughed and bent down hugging both his sisters. " Ya I missed you too. I miss hearing you finish each others sentences," he said. " Here. Uncle Kisuke, Aunt Yoruichi, and I got you these," Takeo said and put two silver bracelets on the twins, their names inscribed on the bands in cursive.

" Aw that's beautiful Takeo," I said looking at Sosuke.

He sighed. " Fine yes. I suppose Kisuke isn't too terrible," Aizen muttered.

" And they got these for you Akio," Takeo said pulling out a large stack of records since Akio was so into music.

" Aw cool thanks uncle Takeo!" Akio said looking over the records. Ren and Akemi over with their newborn daughter, Umeko, who also shared her brothers purple locks. They had to yank her away from Ulquiorra who it turned out was 'fascinated' by the babies. In Ulquiorra terms that means love but he would never dare let anyone know he had emotions.

" That's very kind thank you Takeo," Akemi said.

" Hey can we have cake now or what?" Nnoitra asked.

" Who's the child around here again?" I asked.

" We are!" Ayaka and Ayano said simultaneously.

I sighed smiling and moved over to the cake and began slicing in. Soon everyone had a slice of cake and the wrapping paper was flying. The day went on with games and conversation until it was finally time for bed for the little ones. " What a day huh?" I asked tiredly.

" The days not over yet," Starrk said behind me.

I turned and saw the adults at the table having some drinks along with the triplets. Smiling, I sat next to Aizen and the table went quiet. " Mom, Reika and I want to talk to you about something," Kouhei said.

I suddenly found myself left out of some conversation. " Sure ok," I said taking a sip of my drink.

" Kouhei and I… we want to move out," Reika said.

" Oh… like Takeo? You want to join him in the human world?" I asked.

" We… want to go out into Hueco Mundo. We want to make our own place, like Las Noches. In the Forest of Menos," Reika said.

I visibly stiffened as everyone watched me. " You-you want to go there? Don't you know how dangerous it is? I-I can't watch you there-"

" Mom you have trained us our whole lives we know we're strong enough," Kouhei said.

" We did a test yesterday," Starrk said motioning to the fellow espada. " They're at my level right now Kaori. They beat all the others, they're strong enough to beat some simple menos. And you know they're only going to get stronger."

" And I've developed these cell phone receivers," Szayel said sliding a small phone towards me. " You can keep in contact all the way from the other side of Hueco Mundo. There's a distress beacon on the phone, a tracking device, and-"

" Just stop! Did I even say ok?" I shouted. I panted scared and rubbed my forehead. This was happening too fast! Just the other day I was changing their diapers right? And the day after that they rode their bikes, learned their ABC's, and learned their zanpakuto's names. Is this really happening? Sosuke touched my arm and I turned towards him.

" Our kids have grown up Kaori. They need to do what they want to do," Aizen said comfortingly.

" I lost them once I can't lose them again," I murmured into Aizen's ear.

" You're not losing us mom," Reika said. I turned back to her and her brother. " We'll come back just like Takeo does it will be the exact same ok?"

" It's not the same! You'll be in danger you-you…" I began but couldn't finish. They really weren't kids anymore, adults now. They've been here for more than two hundred years and they've been ok so far. I looked back up and everyone was staring at me. It truly was my decision to make since I am their mother. I sighed and nodded and Reika and Kouhei jumped up and hugged me. I kissed the top of their heads and smiled. These were my kids but they weren't kids anymore. And deep down I was happy they were growing up under my care.

" We're going to go when Takeo goes ok?" Reika asked when she pulled away.

I sighed and nodded. Kouhei bent down and kissed my cheek. " We love you mom. Don't think us leaving means we don't," Kouhei said patting my back.

" I know sweet heart I know," I said rubbing a single tear from my eye. " Come on this should be a happy day. All my babies are growing up! Where's the sake huh?" I asked and everyone cheered again as drinks were poured. Aizen pulled me to him and kissed my temple.

" Are you ok?" he asked softly.

I nodded smiling. " I'm ok. It's going to be a bit lonelier with all of them gone. The twins barely talk to us as is," I said softly.

" Well maybe one more won't hurt," Aizen said rubbing my stomach.

" Wishful thinking will get you nowhere Sosuke. Szayel said after the twins it was REALLY impossible," I said.

" Doesn't mean we can't try," Aizen said tickling my sides and I laughed. The night went on just as nicely as it began. The espada helped a very drunk Grimmjow back to his room, the kids went back to theirs, and now Aizen and I were lying next to each other in bed.

" Are they going to be ok?" I murmured.

" You raised them they'll be better than ok," Aizen said rubbing my arm.

" You were there too you know."

" But Reika's more like you than me, even if she doesn't want to admit it. She's got your fire and she's not going to take orders from anyone."

" And Kouhei is more like you even if he was such a calm baby. He's adventurous and he ignores what people say."

" Really is that what I'm like?"

" How many times did I tell you to leave me alone when you were first pestering me?" I asked amused.

" Enough to make me want to chase after you more," Sosuke said tickling my sides again. I giggled yet again in his arms that night until we both laid there in silence staring at one another. I took Aizen's hand and put it on the scar on my hip.

" Maybe we can try one more time," I said smiling.

" One more time?" Aizen asked amused.

" Yes and then never again," I said jokingly.

Aizen grabbed me and rolled me onto my back and I laughed. " More like 100 more times."

" Really? That seems pretty low for you," I said making Aizen laugh this time.

" Ok more like 1,000,000 more times. And that's if your good," Aizen said and I laughed even harder, possibly from the influence of alcohol earlier. After my laugh attack I leaned up and gave Aizen a soft kiss that slowly grew into something more. I leaned much farther up until I was in Aizen's lap, running my fingers through his hair as he carefully pulled up my shirt. When was the last time we were both this slow and gentle with one another? The only time I can think of right now was our first time. But all other thoughts were gone when I saw Aizen shrug off his own shirt. Even after all these years we looked quite young, around 35 in human years I believe. And though we both had aged in appearance, Aizen was still just as attractive as ever I thought to myself as my eyes couldn't help but wander down his body. The children will just now begin to slow down in their aging so they won't be catching up to us anytime soon.

I smiled and fully pushed Aizen onto his back then began kissing and running my fingers down the sculpted body. I kissed all the way back up and stopped at Aizen's face, brushing that one strand away for a moment and smiling at him the way he was smiling at me. " One more?" I asked.

Aizen smiled and put his hand on my stomach. " One more," He said then kissed me again. We both said it jokingly that night, fully believing Szayel's diagnosis this time. But we always seem to break the impossible, Sosuke and I.


	130. Chapter 130

Several Weeks later

Aizen held my hair back as I threw up into the toilet for the third time that morning. " Come on. Can I bring you to Szayel now?" Aizen asked while rubbing my back.

I shook my head no as I threw up again. Make that the fourth time. When I finally felt I was done I rested my head on the toilet, not currently giving a damn about anything. " I… I can't move right now," I murmured.

" Ok I'll bring him here. You just stay right there ok?" Aizen asked.

He stood up to walk away. " Sosuke," I called out and he immediately came back. " I'm pregnant," I said to him as seriously as I could.

He paused and just stared. " No, no you're not. This," Aizen said motioning to the toilet, " This is not pregnant. You were never this bad when you had the triplets and twins ok? I'll be right back," and with that he was gone.

" I'm pregnant I just know I am," I said to myself rubbing my stomach. I nearly fell asleep on that toilet until I heard the bathroom door close. I opened my eyes and saw a worried Szayel. He knelt beside me and took my temperature.

" How are you feeling?" Szayel asked.

" Like shit," I mumbled tiredly.

" Aizen said extreme cramps, lots of throwing up, and just overall sickness right?" I nodded. " Ok I'm going to give you a sedative to knock you out now. That way we can get you to the infirmary without you getting sick and I can run some tests ok?"

" I'm pregnant Szayel not sick."

He let out a long sigh. " We'll see ok?"

I nodded and felt the prick of the needle then I was out only a moment later. I woke up back in the infirmary with a watching Aizen beside me. " Any news?" I asked tiredly.

" He's coming right now," Aizen said just as Szayel came into sight. Szayel had his clipboard and he sat beside me.

" Well Kaori you are in fact pregnant," Szayel said less than happily.

" What's so bad about that?" I asked.

Szayel sighed and his clipboard towards me then began drawing some pictures. " The last time I told you that you couldn't get pregnant I meant it because your body literally can't handle having any more children. So right now your body is trying to reject the child, hence the extreme and early on sickness."

I put my hand over my stomach worriedly. " What about the baby?" I asked.

" That's where the real problem comes in. You see that baby wants to live. It's… become parasitic," Szayel said.

" Pardon?" Aizen asked.

" It's feeding off of Kaori's spiritual pressure, using that energy to fight off Kaori's body rejecting it. Don't worry, you energy will come back, regenerate of course. But right now the baby has a straw in your reishi and he's not going to stop sucking on it until he comes out."

" Then what does that mean for Kaori?" Aizen asked taking my hand and squeezing it.

Szayel sighed yet. " To put it mildly? Not good. Your baby and your body are essentially at war right now and Kaori is the battlefield. The toll will be taken out on her and it will be rough. From the point of view of a doctor… Kaori's life will be in danger if she keeps this baby," Szayel said softly at the end.

" What are you saying Szayel?" I asked angrily now.

" I'm saying… as your doctor… that you should abort this child," Szayel said and before I could respond he held up a hand. " As your friend, however, I think you should do what you feel is right."

I nodded and smiled softly. " Kaori don't… don't do this," Aizen said.

I turned towards him surprised. " There is a life in here," I said taking his hand and putting it on my stomach. " And I am not ending that life."

" Even if it ends yours?" Aizen asked heatedly now. " I'm not losing you Kaori. I… I can't. I don't know what I'll do without you please don't do this," he said softly squeezing my hand.

" Forcing me to abort this child would be forcing me to tear a piece of myself off. And I can't do that Sosuke I can't," I said.

Aizen's face bunched up in pain and he brought my hand, now held between both his hands, to his face. " This is all my fault. I asked for one more and…" Aizen began but couldn't finish. His voice was shaky, on the verge of tears the whole time.

I took my other hand and rested it on top of his. He looked back up at me. " Haven't you always told me how strong I was? And I'm going to be even stronger now, for this baby, for our family, for you. So instead of being sad be happy for this beautiful baby we're going to share hm?" I asked with as much light and happiness as I could muster up at this moment.

Aizen stared blankly at me for a moment then smiled and kissed my hand. " Ok Kaori, ok," he said.

I turned to Szayel. " What do we need to do?" I asked.

Szayel smiled, adjusting his glasses, and flipped the page. " Double the amount of prenatal vitamins, eat as much food as possible for now because you will barely be eating anything later on, and finally finding someone with a compatible spiritual pressure with yours," Szayel said.

" Repeat the last one?"

" You're going to need some extra spiritual pressure. The baby is going to be sucking you dry so we need to find someone to donate spiritual pressure to you. Think of it as… a blood transfusion," Szayel said.

" And do we know anyone?"

" Unfortunately," Aizen muttered.

" What Aizen means to say is that when you were first brought here we already ran that test," Szayel said.

" And?" I asked.

" Kisuke Urahara," Szayel said.

I was surprised at that. I looked at Aizen and smiled. " Jealous?" I asked.

" Why is he so perfect hm?" Aizen asked and I laughed, bringing the smile back.

" Now then I will get the vitamins, Aizen will get Kisuke, and you will rest. You have a long 8 more months ahead of you," Szayel said.

I nodded as the two split up then sighed when each was far enough away. I pulled out my phone, that I made sure never left my sight, and called Reika. " Mom?" she asked immediately making me smile.

" Hey sweetie how are you?" I asked.

" Great. What's up?"

" I'm sorry to bother you but I need you and your brother to come home," I said feeling my voice crack.

" Come on mom we were home like a week ago. We can't come home at your every whim you-"

" Reika I'm sick," I said.

There was a long pause. " What?"

" I'm pregnant, again, and Szayel said… he says it doesn't look good, for me that is. I just… I just want you here just in case ok?" I asked feeling the tears in my eyes. Being alive for almost 700 years now you don't really think of dying and now here I was, on my deathbed from Szayel's point of view.

" M-mom?" Reika asked shakily.

" Don't cry sweet heart I'm ok right now. I just want you near me as the months go by ok? Just in case anything should happen," I said softly.

I heard Reika sniffle a little. " We uh we'll be there tomorrow mom ok?" Reika said still shaky from the news.

" Ok darling," I said smiling a little now.

" Mom?"

" Yes?"

Reika paused. " I love you. I know I fought you sometimes but I really do love you."

I smiled brighter at that. " I'm not dying tomorrow ok? You still have plenty of time to say love you. I love you too sweet heart bye," I said.

" Love you too bye," Reika said and hung up. The phone fell in my lap and I felt so weak all of a sudden so I laid back to rest. I feel like complete shit right now can I really carry this baby? I clenched my fists. I had to I would not let this baby die. But soon my fatigue took me and I fell asleep.


	131. Chapter 131

7 months into pregnancy

I blinked my eyes open tiredly, looking around the room. My eyes were immediately drawn to the side calendar, since I had recently been known to sleep for days at a time. Good I only slept one day. The next thing I did was gingerly reach for the empty bowl beside me and waited for my sickness to come. I generally throw up within a 5 minute time period after waking up now. And just when I thought I was in the clear I threw up what meager food I ate at my last meal. Water and a slice of bread I believe, one of the few things I could keep down for a decent amount of time these days.

I heard a commotion next door, which I decided to investigate. Gingerly, I rose from the bed, grabbing my IV drip and walked baby steps through the infirmary to the lab. To say the last few months were hard would be an understatement. I am just a shadow of my old self right now. Skin and bone fits the definition only slightly. My arms and legs were bone but my belly was still quite rotund, making an odd look that any normal person do a double take. In fact I can hardly recognize myself in the mirror now. I carefully opened the door and saw the espada and Aizen standing around a machine of sorts. " What are you guys doing make such a ruckus so early in the morning?" I asked.

All eyes turned towards my hoarse voice and me. Aizen immediately rushed over. " Kaori what are you doing up? You know you shouldn't-"

" I feel fine, better than I have this entire month. In fact I think I may be just a little hungry," I said smiling.

Aizen smiled broadly, happy I was smiling at all and pulled out a pack of saltines that I gladly accepted. " It would make me happy if you would sit down," Aizen said.

" Only if you tell me what's going on," I said as I sat down, now nibbling on my crackers. Aizen sighed and sat beside me, the others getting back to work.

" Szayel is working on a way to decrease the amount of energy we use to bring sunlight to certain parts of Las Noches. That and there will be a force field around Las Noches now," Aizen said.

I nodded and sat back into the chair, eyes closed. " Sounds good," I muttered.

" Are you tired? Do you want to lie down? Do you want me to get Kisuke? Do you-"

" Sosuke stop," I said as sternly as I could in this weakened state. " I just want to sit with my friends and my husband ok?" I asked.

Aizen sighed but smiled. " Ok Kaori, ok," he said then put his hand on my stomach, gently rubbing small circles. " How does the baby feel?"

" I think it's ok. I'm a little worried there haven't been any kicks in a few days," I said.

" Well maybe… it just wants you to be healthy," Aizen said then bent down to my stomach's height. " Why do you have to have so much spiritual pressure hm? The ultrasound can't break through that barrier you put up so we can't figure out what you are," Aizen said smiling and patting my stomach.

" I told you it's a boy. And you know the bet if I'm right I get to pick the name," I said.

" Oh we'll see. I'm not one to lose a bet without giving up a fight am I?" Aizen asked my stomach again and we both laughed.

" Don't you two find it odd how much you bet against each other?" Szayel asked.

" Not at all," I said holding Aizen's hand and we both smiled at each other.

" Fine. We're ready Aizen. The power will turn off for five seconds, then back on, and then it should be over."

Aizen nodded and then Szayel flipped the switch. 1…2…3…4…5. The power came back on and I sighed in relief. The others gave Szayel high fives and such while I rubbed my arms at the cold that just entered the room. I looked around and then stopped at the window. Carefully I stood up and held a hand out the window. " Sosuke," I said.

He turned to me and I walked back to him then poured the contents of my hand into his. It was snowing outside and I couldn't help but giggle a little. " Damn it nerd you fucked it up," Grimmjow said.

" Just let me cross a few wires and we should be good," Szayel said. And that he did but now the snowstorm was simply a normal storm. Torrential down pours and winds outside.

" Szayel," Aizen said sternly.

" I'm trying," Szayel hissed.

And then the power went out. Szayel's flashlight turned on and now everyone was shouting at him. It was so loud now, voices echoing everywhere. " Sosuke," I called out softly. It was loud, too loud. I panted and covered my ears, collapsing on the nearest chair. " Sosuke please," I called out louder but everyone was yelling at Szayel.

Oh God it hurt! I clutched my side and panted. No please not now you're not ready, it's too soon! The lack of sleep and energy from the past few months was really kicking in right now. " So…suke" I called out one last time before I fell into darkness.


	132. Chapter 132

Aizen POV

" Just get the damn power on please," I hissed.

" For the last time I am TRYING to ok?" Szayel hissed back. And not a moment later the lights came back on.

" Damn it finally," Grimmjow said.

" I'll get to work on the storm now," Szayel said fidgeting.

" Well that was fun eh Kaori?" I asked laughing and turning back to her. But the laughter immediately stopped as I saw Kaori and her IV drip on the ground. " Kaori!" I shouted drawing the others attention as I ran to her.

" Get her in the infirmary. Now!" Szayel shouted back and that I did. He immediately had her strapped into various machines. I could tell you right now something was wrong without some damn machine telling me.

" Find Kisuke," I said and Ulquiorra nodded running off. I was able to convince him to stay here for the nine-month duration in case that at anytime Kaori would need a reishi transfusion. And now may be one of those times. But Kaori never got like this before. She looked so pale.

" Heart rate steadily increasing, pulse rapid, temperature skyrocketing," Szayel muttered to himself.

" What's happening?" I shouted both scared and angry.

Just then Kisuke came. " Does she need reishi?" he asked and immediately put his hand in Kaori's other hand, channeling some of his reishi into her.

" No stop!" Szayel said. Kisuke pulled away. " Reishi could harm her right now. We don't know what's wrong I need to run tests."

" She doesn't have time for that Szayel look at her!" I shouted.

" S-Sosuke," Kaori whispered. Everyone stopped, the only noise the beeping of the machines. I moved right next to her head.

" I'm right here Kaori I'm right here," I whispered back.

" He's ready Sosuke. It's time he told me," Kaori said.

" He… he told you? It's a boy and he told you?" I asked.

Kaori nodded. I wasn't sure if she was crazy from delirium or not but something led me to believe she was telling the truth. " Ok Kaori ok," I said softly.

" And I know his name," Kaori said softly, smiling. " Nowaki, for the storm."

" Why are you telling me now?" I asked. Kaori finally opened her eyes and faced me. She just kept smiling at me with those sad eyes and I stilled. " Don't even think about it. Your not dying today you hear me?"

Kaori simply kept smiling. " Aizen she's right he has to come out now," Szayel said.

" But, but it's too early," I said surprised. A full two months early.

" Not for him," Szayel said now pushing the bed Kaori was on. I was used to this now. I grabbed the mask and gloves and threw them on then entered the operation room. Szayel, in the same garb, began to cut Kaori open. But as he made the horizontal cut it immediately sealed again. " What's happening?" I asked.

" Nowaki…" Kaori mumbled.

The baby? I looked at Szayel who was just as baffled as I. How powerful would this child be? Szayel tried one more time and the cut sealed again. He set the scalpel down and adjusted his glasses, putting his hands together and sighing in thought. Szayel then moved beside Kaori. " Kaori I know you're tired but it seems as though your baby does not want you to be injured. By trying to protect you he's hurting you ok? So you're going to have to push," Szayel said.

Kaori nodded and sat up a little. " Szayel she doesn't have it in her she-" I began but Kaori squeezed my hand.

" Didn't you… Didn't you tell my friends and everyone else that I'm stronger than I look?" Kaori asked panting and still with that same smile.

I didn't want her to do this she was too weak. " It's the only way Aizen," Szayel said.

I sighed and nodded, gripping Kaori's hand tighter. And so it began and for over 3 hours I had to listen to Kaori's pained cries. They seemed to get louder and more painful each and every time. " Come on Kaori one more, just one more," Szayel said.

She was tired even before all of this began but right now she was about to pass out. That and the last of Kaori's strength had broken every single bone in my hand. " You can do it your so strong Kaori. Just one more," I said right next to her.

Kaori nodded, eyes closed, and gave one final scream. I looked down and saw Szayel's smile and a baby in his arms. But Kaori's scream was the only one and Szayel's smile turned into a frown. " Why-Why can't I hear him Sosuke? What's wrong?" Kaori asked panting. She opened her eyes and they were flashing a moment later.

Suddenly Kaori fell back and the heart monitor started that horrid sporadic beeping. " Damn it," Szayel hissed looking between the baby and Kaori.

" Do something!" I shouted.

" Then pick one!" Szayel shouted back.

" What?" I asked completely shocked.

" There's one of me and two of them pick one!" Szayel shouted.

" Nowaki," Kaori muttered, almost incoherent. " S-save my baby."

Szayel looked at me. Damn it Kaori! " D-do it," I said broken as I held Kaori's hand.

Szayel began his work. Kaori would never forgive me otherwise. But I might lose her like this. " Just keep talking to me Kaori, stay awake ok?" I asked.

" Sosuke?" Kaori asked.

" I'm right here please just please stay with me," I pleaded.

She opened her eyes and they were flashing those colors again. " I love you, love you so much," Kaori said softly.

" Stop! Stop saying that like it's the last time it's not you hear me?" I shouted frustrated. I took the hand that I've been holding these past few hours and put it against my face, bent over, and kissed it. " Everything is going to be fine just stay awake please." I closed my eyes and held that hand gingerly. Everything is going to be fine. And then the sporadic beeping became one long one. I looked back up and Kaori's head had fallen, eyes closed. Suddenly I simply forgot how to breath as I watched that rise and fall of her chest cease. " No damn it! Wake up! Wake up Kaori!" I shouted shaking her.

But it was silent. She…she's gone. A soft cry rang through the room and I turned teary eyed to the sound. " It… it's a boy," Szayel said holding out the child. He then went over to Kaori and did his work on her but I didn't even look at the child in my arms. I looked at Kaori's face and I knew there was nothing he could do. Those eyes would never open for me again.

Ever so slowly I looked down and took the baby in. He was so small as he cried, his voice just as weak as he looked. " You want your mom don't you?" I asked broken. Szayel panted and stepped away looking down on Kaori. He sadly took off his gloves and mask and fell against the closest wall, a hand covering his eyes as he cried.

I stood and looked down on Kaori. And so I set her baby in Kaori's arm, right next to her side. And just as I had guessed he did stop crying. I passed out onto the seat next to me staring at the sight. A new life lying in the arms of a lost one. I stood and threw the closest chair into the wall, panting. Then after shouting I fell to the ground and cried. Kaori, my beautiful, sweet, incredible wife was gone. I was full out sobbing when the others ventured in. The kids first, Reika kneeling next to me and holding me in her arms as her brothers moved next to their mother. The espada followed. " Come on Kaori wake up," Grimmjow said. I looked up and saw his frustrated face. " Come on I've still go to beat you wake up," Grimmjow said gently nudging her.

" Grimmjow stop," Starrk said.

" I said wake up bitch! You stupid fucking bitch wake up damn it!" Grimmjow full out shouted.

" She's gone," I said broken.

" You're not going to do fucking anything? You're not going to try?" Grimmjow shouted at me.

" What can I do?" I asked.

" You can save her," Kisuke said. Everyone turned towards him.

" What?" I asked.

" You can save her. You know what to do," Kisuke said.

I paused and thought then my eyes widened. " I can't do that to her," I said.

" You have a limited amount of time before it's too late. Make the decision now," Kisuke said.

" Dad" I turned and looked down at Reika. " I don't know what he's saying but if it saves mom then do it."

I looked up at the others and everyone nodded. Silently I rose and moved next to Kaori. I pushed the hair out of her face. I need you Kaori and I'm not letting you go yet. I turned my head to the side in Kisuke's direction. " Let's do it," I said back to that familiar coldness.

The others left while Kisuke and I got to work. Please forgive me for this Kaori, please.


	133. Chapter 133

100 years later

Something was holding my hand, squeezing it gently. I blinked open my eyes and smiled lightly. " Hey sweet heart what's wrong?" I asked my youngest, Nowaki.

" I had a bad dream mom," he said.

I moved over in bed and pulled Nowaki into bed with me. Aizen had an arm around my waist so he stirred a little when I moved but remained asleep. I stroked the top of Nowaki's head as he laid in my arms. " It's ok sweet heart. Dreams can't hurt you I promise," I said softly.

" It was your dream mom, your nightmare," Nowaki said softly.

I stilled and sighed. My new nightmare. Standing between two doors in a dark room. One is bright and draws me closer. I want to go to it, I truly do but the other door calls me as well. Though the other door is darker I hear Aizen behind it and he's calling, begging for me. And without hesitation I pick that door. And now a hundred years later here we are, me back from the dead. I looked back down on Nowaki and smiled. Nowaki was so different from his other siblings. He had visions of the future and every once in a while he could read minds. I didn't want him to be sad today. " Did you look in the mirror yet? Your hairs green today did you notice?" I asked. " Green for Christmas."

" Ya I saw," he said tiredly in my arms.

" Are you excited? You'll see all your brothers and sisters today they will be coming home."

" I don't want to."

" What?"

" I don't want to see them they hate me."

" Now why would they hate you hm?"

" Because I killed you."

" Don't say that I'm right here beside you."

Nowaki reached down and grazed the hollow hole on my stomach. " I broke you," he said.

" Broken? You made me whole again," I said smiling and gave him a soft kiss on the top of his head. " You were the last piece to our family. 6 children, three boys and three girls. I can't imagine not having you around."

" But-"

" No one will be mean to my child understand? As long as you stay by my side no one will ever harm you ok?" I asked.

Nowaki nodded tiredly and rested again in my arms. I sighed and scratched my head, just barely grazing the remains of my hollow mask. On the day I died 100 years ago this year, I was brought back to life with the hogyoku, the first time it was used since Aizen had it embedded in him. Aizen brought me back the only way he could, with the hollowfication process, monitored and assisted by Kisuke. I'll admit, waking up with a large hole where your stomach used to be is frightening. I screamed, drawing everyone's attention and after a very, very long talk I was all right.

I thanked Aizen for what he did. I didn't want my life to end yet I wasn't ready. Honestly I didn't feel any different and my powers are the same. Essentially I was the same person as before and that's all that matters. An extra hour of sleep later I felt soft lips grazing my neck. " Good morning," I murmured slowly waking again for the second time this morning.

" Very good morning indeed," Aizen murmured into my hair, inhaling my scent in the process. One hand went to my hip, to his scar as I now called it, and the other traced the remaining piece of my hollow mask. It was a swirl pattern right above my ear like a hairpiece. It laid flat on my head and was almost unnoticeable. Aizen began nipping my neck and his hand rose under my shirt. I smiled and put my hand on top of his.

" We have a guest Sosuke," I murmured.

He paused and looked over my shoulder down at the sleeping Nowaki. " Hm so it seems," Aizen said smiling and sighed. " Oh well, no matter. I enjoy just holding you in my arms like this as well."

" As do I."

" He has green hair today hm? Getting in the Christmas spirit then?"

" You know just as well as I do he can't control it," I said stroking Nowaki's head. Like my eyes, Nowaki had color changing hair. It changed day-to-day, sometimes week-to-week, even month-to-month. Last time it was navy I believe.

" So what did you get me for Christmas?" Aizen asked.

" It's a surprise. Like always."

" I'm sorry but please don't be pregnant."

I chuckled and shook my head. " No need to worry about that. Nope something else you enjoy."

" You?"

" Oh my how did you guess so easily?" I asked and Aizen laughed.

" Tell me how are you going to wrap yourself up this time hm? I have to admit I enjoyed my birthday I believe 127 years ago when you were blindfolded and tied up."

" Yes that was a disturbing present," I muttered and Aizen chuckled. " But no that is not how I will be wrapping myself up this year."

" Well I suppose this is one present I can let be a surprise," Aizen said.

We talked quietly only a bit longer before Nowaki finally awoke again. " Sorry I fell asleep again," Nowaki said rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

" It's fine. But we need to wake up and open some presents hm?" I asked.

Nowaki finally looked excited as he jumped out of bed and for the door, Aizen and I softly laughing after him. I got out, stretching and changed. I wore a new outfit now different from my other two. It was like Aizen's but no upward collar on the jacket and where the pink sash was there was simply an opening flaunting my hollow hole, not to mention everything was less baggy and hugged my body better. Because what did Sosuke say about my scars? They showed I was strong, a fighter. I turned back and chuckled as Aizen put on his Santa hat. " I'm getting in the spirit," he said.

" Very well then. I'll get cooking you go greet our family as they come home," I said. And after that we went our separate ways with a brief kiss. We had a big Christmas breakfast every year now for our ever-growing family. And I was in charge of it. The morning was spent making eggs, bacon, biscuits, and dozens upon dozens of my cinnamon rolls. Grimmjow came in just as I was done.

" Mmm thanks," Grimmjow said reaching for a roll but I swatted his hand away.

" Not before everyone else," I said.

" Ok MOM," Grimmjow said and I scoffed.

" I've got a lot left to do ok? Leave me be,"

" Naw I got it. Szayel and the others are going to help too you've done enough. Go talk to your family or whatever," Grimmjow mumbled.

I smiled and nodded, leaving the kitchen for the throne room where everyone had gathered. " Hey mom," Reika said walking forward with her boyfriend and baby.

" Welcome home Reika, Ashido. Come on let me see my granddaughter," I said motioning for the baby.

Reika happily let go of her child as I took the sleeping baby in her arms. Reika met Ashido Kano, a shinigami trapped in Hueco Mundo, in the Forest of Menos only a year after moving there. Supposedly the attraction was instantaneous even though Reika would have only been around 20 at the time and Ashido around 27 in human years. They've been together ever since. I remember the first time Reika brought him home and told us of there relationship. I swear Aizen almost killed him right there until I gave the blessing. After I also threatened Ashido's life if he hurt my baby girl with the sweetest smile possible. I was only able to list a few of my many torture methods before Reika stepped in, Ashido paling at my sweet but somehow evil smile.

I smiled down at the quiet baby girl in my arms fast asleep, Yoko, who shared her parent's bright red hair and her mother's golden eyes. Only a year old now and so beautiful. " How has she been?" I asked.

" Very quiet, like someone else I know," Reika said gently nudging Ashido who blushed only slightly.

" I can't help it your family makes me nervous," Ashido said while watching Grimmjow pass by, staring at his hollow hole.

" Now what about us could make you nervous?" Aizen asked appearing behind Ashido and putting his hands on his shoulders, startling Ashido. " Haven't done anything to make me want to hurt you hm?"

" N-no sir," Ashido said. Truly a son-in-law talking to the father-in-law though not actually true.

" Excellent. Reika said you wanted to talk to me?" Aizen asked leading Ashido away. " Kaori, Kouhei wanted to talk by the way."

I nodded and handed Yoko back to Reika before walking over that way. I saw Akio standing alone and I stepped over to him first. " I'm surprised the twins aren't with you. I thought you three were like glue," I said.

Akio smiled taking his earphones off. " Bathroom I think. Don't worry it will only be a minute," he said looking at his watch and then sighed. And only a second later, Ayaka had one of his arms and Ayano the other.

" Did you miss us?" they asked simultaneously then kissed his cheeks and all three of them laughed. I sighed walking away. Akio, Ayaka, and Ayano grew up VERY close. Ayaka and Ayano both grew feelings for their childhood friend and only fifty years ago did it culminate into a feud. A yearlong feud with Akio in the middle and Ayaka and Ayano two hissing, ravenous cats. A catfight would be an understatement. Sosuke and I simply sat back and watched, sighing, as the two bickered day in and day out. It all ended, thankfully, one day when Akio stepped literally in the middle of the fight, two equally hard punches to either side of his face. The girls shrieked and went to his side. It was then Akio said he loved them both and he didn't want them to fight anymore.

Aizen and I were both incredibly shocked. Just as we were about to interject, say SOMETHING about this nonsense, the girls giggled happily and hugged Akio between the two of them. This was what they had really wanted all along, to share Akio. After a LONG discussion between the three of them, Akemi, Ren, Aizen, and I we all decided it was ok. They understood what was happening, knew what they were doing and they were ok with it. And I was ok with it as long as they were happy.

I stepped over to Kouhei finally who was sitting beside Nelliel. A fully-grown, permanent adult Nelliel. Kouhei spent some time simply wandering Hueco Mundo and came across child Nelliel and her gang. He took care of her in the wild for quite some time before Nelliel revealed her true self. And Kouhei fell in love with that Nell as she did with him. She was able to keep that appearance up for a year, the two of them in love and happy, until she reverted again. I remember the day Kouhei came to me sobbing, begging me for help. And what was I supposed to say no? So with the help of Aizen and the hogyoku, Kouhei sacrificed his own powers and was able to turn Nelliel back to normal. He now has no spiritual pressure and he's never been happier. " How are you feeling Nel?" I asked sitting beside her and rubbing her stomach.

She was full on pregnant, giving birth any day now. Whether it would be an arrancar or shinigami child no one would know. " Fine, thank you Mrs. Aizen," Nel said ever so politely.

" Come on Nel you have to tell her," Kouhei said softly taking her hand.

" There um there's been…some spotting," Nel said quietly.

I sighed in relief. " That's ok it's not abnormal to happen," I said comforting her and they both sighed also in relief. " Whatever your child is it's going to be beautiful ok?" I asked.

Nel nodded and rested her head against Kouhei's as they cuddled on the couch. A moment later a senkaimon opened and I knew exactly who was coming through. Aizen stepped over and I straightened up his jacket a bit. " Don't worry Kaori I always look good," Aizen said ever so coolly.

" You're meeting your son's girlfriend for the first time. His human girlfriend. We need to look slightly normal," I said.

" And the hole on your stomach is normal?" Aizen asked and I jabbed him slightly just as Takeo, his girlfriend, and the Kisuke gang stepped through.

I held out my arms and Takeo immediately stepped into them, returning the hug. " Missed you mom," he murmured quietly. It was almost scary how similar he and Aizen looked now, nearly a twin in ways. He looked exactly like Aizen did in his lieutenant days.

" Missed you too sweetie," I replied. Takeo sighed and stepped out of my embrace then pulled his girlfriend forward who had been looking around curiously earlier.

" Kiriko, this is my mother Kaori and my father Sosuke. He likes to go by Aizen however," Takeo said softly.

I smiled at Kiriko and watched her eyes slowly fall down to the hole on my stomach then rise back up again. " H-hello," she said either incredibly nervous or scared or both now.

I took her hand first and she flinched. " It's very nice to meet you we've heard so much about you from Takeo," I said. She smiled and I smiled brighter back. " You look exactly like your great, great, great grandmother, the same bright orange hair."

First Takeo told us he met an amazing girl while in gigai form at the shop. Then he said one night, while taking care of a stray hollow in shinigami form, the same girl saw him and fought as well. With snowflake hairpins. Kiriko was a descendant of Orihime, Kiriko Kurosaki to be precise. She sees spirits and saves them alongside Takeo from what I hear. This will be their second year going out. " Mom don't you think that's not the best choice of words?" Takeo asked smiling.

" What she does. I mean no offense if that hurts your feelings at all," I said nervous now.

" No it's fine, really," she said.

Aizen pulled Takeo aside to talk and I sat with Kiriko looking out over the crowd and explaining whom everyone was. " And that's my youngest Nowaki. He just turned 100 this year, which is about 10 as far as I can tell. Aging is different for everyone," I said looking back at Kiriko but she was staring at my hole again.

Finally she noticed I stopped and looked back up at me. " S-sorry," she said and looked away embarrassed.

" It doesn't hurt you know. You can touch it too if you want."

" Really?"

I nodded. Kiriko gulped and shakily moved her hand forward, resting but one finger on the hole. She finally pushed the rest of her hand in then pulled out. " See not bad at all."

" Did it… Did it hurt putting it on? The change?"

I let out a long sigh. " I don't suppose Takeo has told you about Nowaki?" I asked. She shook her head no. " I died 100 years ago giving birth to him. Sosuke brought me back though as an arrancar. So I was unconscious the entire time. From what I understand though it is a bit painful. At the same time however these are full blown hollows being squished down to the size of a human you know. So as far as I know for people it is not a painful process," I said.

Kiriko nodded and played with the end of her shirt. " I really like Takeo. He's smart, kind, and gentle. I've lost all my family now and I'm the last one left. Takeo is the only person who cares about me anymore," Kiriko said while looking across the room at Takeo who was sharing an intense discussion with Aizen.

" He's always been a sweet boy. Well not as a baby however," I said laughing at my joke but saw Kiriko remained serious.

" I'm aging everyday… Kaori. And I want to spend the rest of my life with Takeo but not as an old woman," Kiriko said.

I knew where this was going and I sighed. " You wish to hollowfy yourself, like me," I said softly and she nodded. " And have you talked to Takeo about this?"

" He refused at first, got really mad at me for even thinking about it. But this is really what I want. It's what I want to give Takeo for Christmas. I want to be with Takeo forever."

Just then Aizen came over with Takeo. " I'm assuming we all just shared the same conversation," I said.

" Yes but we won't be doing anything about it right now. It's time for breakfast," Aizen said taking my hand and soon everyone was at the table arguing for more food. " This reminds me of our very first Christmas together."

" The kids were so excited that day."

" No OUR very first Christmas together. You and me."

" Please the only reason why I let you stay over was because you were hung over."

" Really?" Takeo asked.

The table had quieted somewhat now listening to our conversation. " Yes he came over on Christmas Eve and barged in unannounced. And you know me sake is pumping through my veins at all times so Aizen was out after his first bottle. He fell asleep on the bed and I slept on the floor," I said.

" And then you made the best cinnamon rolls I ever had the next morning," Aizen said thinking back in memory.

" And then I tried to kick you out but you're always just so stubborn," I muttered at the end.

" But if I had left then I wouldn't have nearly kissed you. And I wouldn't have started my slow descent of falling for you."

" Ya thank God Momo came."

" I'm not talking about that almost kiss."

I paused and looked at him. " And when was that almost kiss hm?" I asked unamused.

Aizen blushed and coughed awkwardly as everyone listened in now. " Well um you fell asleep that day and I finished making dinner myself. I called out to you but when you didn't respond I assumed you were ignoring me, not an unusual reaction at the time," Aizen said to the entire table and the others laughed. " So finally I stepped over to you and I saw you were fast asleep. And you were… beautiful. Don't get me wrong, I always thought you were attractive but attractive and beautiful are two different things. Models and actresses are attractive but beauty hits your soul. I was so enthralled with your beauty that I didn't realize I was even near your face until your breath grazed my lips. You woke up before I could move any farther but by then the seed was already planted. And so that night was the first night I fell in love with you even if it was subconscious," Aizen said and everyone awed.

I however slapped Aizen's arm. " And why haven't I ever heard this before? We've been together more than 300 years now and I'm just now hearing this? Why do you always try to kiss me against my will hm? Pervert!" I said and everyone laughed.

Aizen smiled, as he always does, and kissed me. " I love you too Merry Christmas," Aizen said.

I sighed in defeat and nodded. The rest of breakfast went swimmingly and when it finally came to a close I soon found myself face to face with Takeo and Kiriko.


	134. Chapter 134

I sighed in defeat and nodded. The rest of breakfast went swimmingly and when it finally came to a close I soon found myself face to face with Takeo and Kiriko. " We're ready," Takeo said gripping Kiriko's hand.

" I've told Takeo and I will tell you now. You can't go back from this, can't change your mind. Once you're dead… your dead. Are you certain about this?" Aizen asked.

Kiriko visibly stiffened and I saw the fear enter her eyes. Takeo took Kiriko's hand with an equally as worried look. She turned towards him. " I told you, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. Don't do something only to make me happy," Takeo said softly.

A moment later Kiriko's smile came back and she hugged Takeo. " I know you would never do anything to hurt me. I love you Takeo I want this," Kiriko said.

Takeo sighed sadly and hugged Kiriko back, his head on top of hers as he rubbed her back. He really didn't want to do this. He wanted her to live I could see it in his eyes. But he also loved her; the love was there too. And he would lose her in a few decades if they didn't do something. Takeo sighed and pulled away, wiping the fog from his glasses. " Ok," he nodded.

Takeo and Kiriko followed Aizen and I to the infirmary and only a minute later the hogyoku was out. It was still dark gray even after all this time. Takeo held Kiriko's hand and she nodded. I watched the glow grow and hole slowly opened right in the middle between her belly button and breasts. The blue snowflake pins hardened and turned white, her remains of her hollow mask that never appeared it seemed. Aizen immediately sealed the hogyoku when it was all done. I watched Takeo sit beside a sleeping Kiriko, a little scared as she would not wake up. A few minutes later her eyes fluttered open. " Takeo?" Kiriko asked.

" H-hey," Takeo said smiling again. " How um, how do you feel?"

Kiriko looked down and shakily grazed her fingers around her hollow hole. She smiled a moment later. " Happy," she said looking at Takeo again.

Takeo sighed in relief and they both put their foreheads together, smiling. I took Aizen's hand and we stepped out, leaving the two of them alone to talk. " Glad that went well," I said.

I looked over at Aizen and he was staring at the ground. " I wish… wish you had been given the choice," Aizen said softly.

I stepped in front and stopped Aizen dead in his tracks. " And this is the choice I would have made. To be here with you and the kids. To raise Nowaki together. And to see my grandchildren," I said then took Aizen's hand, putting it on my bone fragment. " And if I had to choose again, right now, I would say do it. And I would make that choice again and again ten times over no matter what. Understand?"

Aizen sighed and nodded, leaning down and giving me a quick kiss. Just then a laughing Umeko and Nowaki ran down the halls. They stopped when they saw us then ran our way. " Mom!" Nowaki shouted panting. " Can we open presents now?"

" Well I don't see why not," I said.

Umeko and Nowaki smiled. " Come on Nowaki let's go!" Umeko said wrapping her pinky around Nowaki's. She shared her brothers purple hair but looked exactly like Akemi and acted the same way. Nowaki blushed and hid behind his bangs as they ran down the halls again.

I smiled brightly seeing Nowaki so happy. Looks like there is another relationship brewing between Akemi's children and my own. Not that I minded. The kids called us 'auntie' and 'uncle' sometimes but it's not like we're really related. I wrapped my own arm around Aizen's as we walked back to the throne room where everyone had met to open presents. Akemi ran over and gave me a tight hug. " Isn't it great how well Umeko and Nowaki are getting along?" she asked. I looked over just as Reika and Kouhei set a big box in front of Nowaki who was sitting beside Umeko.

" I just told Aizen they may end up like the twins and Akio," I whispered so only she could hear.

Akemi giggled and nodded happily. After everyone settled down we began to open presents. " Ok you first Nowaki," I said motioning to the big box.

Nowaki nodded and stood up to open the large present. " It's from the three of us," Reika said motioning to her brothers.

The moment the lid was off a puppy jumped out and right on top of Nowaki, lapping at his face. Not just any puppy of course. A hollow puppy. The puppy had a mask and he was a bit like Kukkapuro but black. " Ha-ha thanks," Nowaki said as the puppy kept attacking his face.

" Ok Reika how about you go now?" Aizen asked and he took my hand, giving me a look. I gave him a confused look back as Reika reached for a present.

" Can you open mine first?" Ashido asked nervously. Reika nodded and grabbed the small box. She opened the top and her eyes widened but no words came out. Ashido took the box and pulled out a ring, getting down on his knee. " Will you marry me Reika?" Ashido asked.

I looked at Aizen who smiled softly on the scene. " You knew this was going to happen. That's what you and Ashido were talking about earlier," I said.

" Just maybe," Aizen said not looking away as Reika cried yes and the others clapped.

" I hate when you keep secrets from me," I said playfully nudging his side.

" Glad we feel the same."

As Reika was mobbed by the girls looking at the ring, her brothers cornered Ashido. " You asked Reika before asking us hm?" Kouhei asked, unamused.

" I asked your dad and he said ok," Ashido defended.

Takeo and Kouhei gave Aizen a dirty look and he simply shrugged them off. " Ok settle down more presents," I said. " Kouhei you and Nel have a lot of presents."

And that they did. All sorts of baby gifts from everyone. Crib, clothes, toys, etc. were opened that night and they were greatly appreciated. " Ok Takeo, your mom, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and I got you this one," Aizen said as Takeo picked up the envelope skeptically.

He opened the gift and his eyes widened as Kiriko covered her mouth in shock. " Our… our own place?" Takeo asked.

I smiled and nodded. " A house right down the street from Kisuke's," I said. " And it's big enough for us to come visit!"

Takeo laughed and smiled at Kiriko. The rest of the night went on pretty casually with more and more presents and more and more hot chocolate and sake. " Come on mom you didn't ask for anything for Christmas," Takeo said.

" Because I don't need anything. I have my best friends, my family, and my husband. I guess the only thing I could want is my grandchild to be born," I said.

" Um mom," Kouhei said.

I turned and saw Nelliel's face scrunched up in pain. Szayel and I both stepped over to her. " Well Kaori it looks like your getting your present," Szayel said.

Everyone started freaking out as Kouhei and Takeo helped Nelliel get to the infirmary, Reika and the twins helped calm Nel down. Sosuke and I sat outside and a few hours later we were called in. I smiled at the green haired boy held in Nel's arms, both of them smiling at the crying baby. The clock struck twelve at that moment, Christmas over. " What will his name be?" I asked.

" Minoru," Nel said smiling and Kouhei nodded. Nel held her baby out and I cautiously took him into my arms. He silenced as I rocked him back and forth. My second grandchild, a wonderful Christmas indeed. I set the sleeping baby in Nel's arms as everyone else finally came in.

I leaned into Aizen's ear and whispered, " Put Kouhei to sleep and I'll see you in bed ok?"

Aizen smiled, excited, and did as I asked, carrying a sleeping boy and his pup to his room. I ran back and took a quick shower, freshening up, and changed into my 'outfit'. I tussled my hair a bit and sat up, crossing my legs on the bed and waited for Aizen to return. He opened the door with a tired sigh and closed it again, finally focused on me. His tired eyes lightened up and a devious smirk painted his features. " My oh my what have we here? A present forgotten?" Aizen asked slowly moving forward.

I giggled and bit my finger playfully, wiggling my other finger for Aizen to move forward. " How about you come unwrap me?" I asked.

" Oh trust me that I will," Aizen said taking off his jacket and throwing it to the side. " And may I say I quite enjoy this outfit."

It's hard to get creative after 300 years of multiple birthdays, Christmases, and other holidays. So I thought very hard this year as I wrapped presents for my own family. And mid-tying a present it hit me. I ran the silky, red ribbon through my hand, smirking at my own idea. And so here were are now. I took the red ribbon and tied it perfectly around my breasts, making a nice large bow in the middle that covered just enough and revealed all too much. With a matching red thong, red bow on top of my head, and more red ribbon just dangling on my hips and legs I was quite literally a present for Aizen.

I giggled as Aizen crawled onto the bed, just in his underwear and Santa hat now. " Ho-ho-ho," I said then laughed hard.

" My oh my is my little Kaori drunk? I believe this is the first time I've seen you this way," Aizen said playfully and pulled the bow off the top of my head.

I giggled, again, and tapped the tip of his nose. " It's all a part of the plan," I said equally as playful.

" Oh really?"

" Of course!"

" And how is this part of your plan?"

Smirking, I leaned forward and pushed Aizen back onto the bed and leaned into his ear. " Because when I get drunk I get REALLY sexual," I whispered then ground my hips into Aizen's, both of us moaning softly. I smiled yet again. " And I'll let you do WHATEVER you want tonight."

Aizen paused. " Wh-whatever I want?" he asked and I giggled, sitting up in his lap.

I put my hands on the ribbon covering my breasts and began to pull. " Whatever you want," I said slowly and seductively as the bow finally became undone.

Aizen finally got his smirk back, looking up at me. " Oh Kaori, you're going to regret ever saying that tomorrow morning," Aizen said and the next thing I knew I was on my back, body against body and lips against lips. Never have I wanted, loved this man more than right now in my arms. Of course I have this thought nearly everyday but it felt so real right now. I love him, love him so much that I know when his heart finally stops mine will follow as would his for mine. And I realize how dangerous a love this is but right now, staring into those warm chocolate eyes I didn't care.

We didn't know it when we met the first time as lieutenant and servant the impact we would have on each other's lives but do lovers ever really do? My heart was filled with hate and sorrow while his filled with evil and both of us shared that sickly sweet smile for the world. Smiles that lead everyone to believe an equally sweet person hid behind it. And at the time there wasn't that person there. Then when we truly met, all secrets gone, we began construction on each other's hearts. Me, tearing out the evil inside of his heart and he rebuilding my broken one. He had found the perfect battle plan, the best tactics, and fixed my battered heart, the heart everyone else but him had given up on.

I would be nothing without this man, my old self completely lost. And in return I have given him everything I have. My love, my body, and a family. Together we finally got our happiness with all of these things. And I knew, lying in his arms as the night ended, that we finally had our happy ending. We both finally felt love, finally felt happiness, finally shared feelings with the one person we were supposed to share an eternity with. And nothing could get in the way of that ever again.


	135. Author's note

Hey guys thanks for reading Tactics! First off I want to thank everyone who was rated and reviewed the story so far including: Spy of Influence, TwistedMetalHead19, Gladius52, OnePiecelover4ever, princessariellover876, mia406, RandomR15, and csd14II. If I missed you message me but I'm pretty sure that's everyone so thanks again. A couple questions and updates for you all:

1. So there is a bonus ending for this story, around 20-ish chapters, that i may or may not post. For now, the story will be marked complete but, if at least one person asks for the bonus ending I will deliver.

2. Right now I have a Starrk short story done, which will be posted in these next few days. After that though I have two options for you all. A. Ichigo love story, set in Bleach universe. B. Aizen AU where Aizen is a teacher and the love interest is also a teacher. Neither of which are done and will take longer to post than Tactics. Ichigo is more done than Aizen however if that affects anyone decision making.

3. I found a LOT of grammatical errors in my chapters after rereading and I am going to back and fix these next few days/weeks however long it takes. There will be no major plot changes but some subtle differences.

Anyways one last big thank you for all my readers and I hope to see you all again soon in my next story!


	136. Chapter 135

**So I almost immediately got a response to post the bonus ending so here it is! It will be 20ish chapters ant then it will really all be over lol.**

Aizen POV

I was very abruptly woken the next morning, much to my anger. I blinked open my eyes and saw Starrk. And I immediately knew something was wrong. He was awake, in the morning, a bad sign. I nodded, sleepiness immediately gone, and Starrk stepped back outside. Kaori rolled over in her sleep but remained asleep. I kissed her bare shoulder then got dressed and followed Starrk who had remained outside my door. " What's the situation?" I asked.

" We have a guest," Starrk replied simply.

" You woke me for a guest?"

" A dangerous guest."

I sighed. Couldn't he just say who it was? I followed him to the throne room and saw the espada sitting around. Besides the five Kaori saved, Ren and Akemi were here as well. My eyes hardened at who I saw. " I thought I told you not to come back Shunsui," I said coldly walking past him to the throne then sat back.

" I told you I would get my revenge," Shunsui said, equally as cold. Looking into his eyes I only saw ice. I could tell he has lost all happiness and darkness remains.

" You wish to try to kill me now? With all my espada present and me at my full power?"

" No. Just as you warned us I'm warning you: the soul society is coming. All captains and lieutenants will arrive tomorrow. Our missions is to end your life, kill all arrancar," Shunsui said.

Though I remained calm on the outside I was freaking out on the inside. He's going to end everything Kaori and I have created here. " I have not caused any trouble in over 300 years now I really don't see the point," I said.

Just then Kiriko entered. She was yawning and when she raised her arm to stretch her already raised shirt revealed her new hollow hole. Shunsui's eyes widened and I immediately knew what the result would be of this terrible timing. Kiriko finally noticed finally noticed the crowd and blushed, adjusting her shirt. " Oh um sorry am I interrupting?" she asked sweetly.

Shunsui flash stepped over and before Kiriko could react lifted up her shirt, revealing the hole just under her breasts. Kiriko tried to pull away but Shunsui held her still. I flash stepped over and pushed him away. There was coldness in his eyes before but now a blizzard. I turned back to Kiriko who was staring at Shunsui frightened. I softly put my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me. " Now is not a good time Kiriko. Come back later ok?" I asked politely and softly to calm her down.

"O-ok. Should I tell-"

" No!" I yelled a little too loudly and she flinched. I took a deep breath and calmed. Don't say their names don't let Shunsui know. " No. Just come back later ok?"

Kiriko smiled softly and nodded then left. I sighed in relief. " You're making more?" Shunsui hissed. And then the relief was gone.

" You don't understand-"

" What don't I understand? That you turned the last living relative of the Kurosaki line into a monster?" Shunsui shouted at the end. The room stilled, tension thick. I could sense the anger in the espadas and in Shunsui. Hell the war might just start right now. " Be prepared Sosuke. We're coming whether you like it or not," Shunsui said and turned away, moved to the balcony where a senkaimon opened then left.

And then it was silent. I collapsed onto the nearest chair, head in hand. What do I do now? " What the hell is going on Aizen?" Grimmjow asked first.

" Why did that man come here?" Starrk asked.

" What revenge does he speak of?" Ulquiorra asked.

" And how the fuck are we gonna fight all those bastards with almost all of us gone?" Nnoitra asked.

I sighed and looked up again, all eyes on me. I moved back to the throne and motioned for everyone to sit down. " It happened the day after I brought Kaori back…" I began and told the rest of my story. And all throughout I thought of the same question from all those years ago: Did I make the right decision to do this?


	137. Chapter 137

Normal POV

" Hey mom you need to wake up," a soft voice called. Oh please five more minutes. Last night was so hard, rough, and amazing. But I'm exhausted. I cuddled deeper into the pillows. " Mom it's Nowaki please he needs you."

My eyes immediately opened and I saw Reika. I pulled the sheets higher while I slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep away. " What's wrong?" I asked.

" He's having a nightmare and won't wake up," Reika said genuinely concerned. I nodded and quickly dressed then walked with Reika to Nowaki's room. Opening the doors there were full on screams coming out and I ran to Nowaki's side.

" STOP! STOP IT STOP! MOM!" Nowaki screamed.

" Sweetie wake up please Nowaki wake up," I murmured into his ear and stroked his head. The screams turned into whimpers and finally Nowaki woke up.

He looked at me and burst into tears, hugging the life out of me. " Mom," he just kept crying over and over and over again.

" I'm right here sweetie. I'm not going anywhere ok?" I asked. Kouhei and Takeo came into the room then, most likely having heard the screams.

" I-I-I had a dream mom," Kouhei said.

" No sweetie that's a nightmare. Dreams are sweet and happy. Nightmares are dark but just remember they can't hurt you ok?"

" No mom I had a dream," Nowaki said sternly. And then I realized what he meant. He had a vision and Nowaki's visions were always right. It started with something simple. He woke up and told me how silly daddy was for spilling his milk. I had no idea what he was talking about until that morning when Aizen did in fact spill his milk. So when Nowaki tells me he has a vision, I listen.

" Ok what happened?" I asked as he kept crying.

" It-It was you and dad," Nowaki cried then shook his head.

" Come on you can tell me it's ok," I said gently rubbing circles on his back.

Nowaki sniffled a bit more then looked up again. " You-You and him were dead!" Nowaki cried out then sobbed some more. I felt my skin pale at the proclamation. Dead. No that can't be everything just got so perfect.

" It's ok mom it-it was just a dream nothing more," Reika said nervously.

I looked down and saw Nowaki had cried himself to sleep. Slowly I rose from the bed and left silently. " Where are you going?" Takeo asked.

" I need to speak with your father," I said quietly.

No one stopped me as I left. I stepped into the hallway and saw Sosuke outside our room. " Sosuke!" I called out, stilling him. We met halfway. " We need to talk."

" Get everyone," he muttered distracted.

" What?"

" Get all the kids, everyone to meet in the throne room as soon as possible."

And before I could respond he was gone. There was something wrong, something bad happening. I did as Aizen asked and soon the throne room was filled with all the espada, leftover arrancar, children and me sitting beside Aizen. He wouldn't look at me even when I put my hand on top of his. Eventually he rose and everyone silenced. " More than three hundred years ago I was able to bring Kaori and my family back from the soul society, leaving the soul reapers to believe they had all died. Part of my plan worked; as of this moment everyone believes they are dead. However instead of believing the evidence we left, they found out I was alive. They believe I killed Kaori and Shunsui has told me they are coming tomorrow to kill us all," Aizen said.

Everyone paused. " When… when did they find out," I asked quietly.

Aizen sighed and finally looked at me. " The day after you came Shunsui came. I fought him and told him to never come back. And I thought he would listen."

" Why didn't you just tell him we were alive?" I asked a little heated. Angry because he never told me anything about this.

" Because he would have taken you back," Aizen said now angry with me.

" How do you know? Tomorrow, when they come, the kids and I will go out and-"

" No! I won't let him take you!"

" Sosuke think rationally-"

" Look at you! What is he going to say when he sees this!" Aizen said pointing to my hole. " We have to fight!" I clenched my fists and looked away. I was so angry with him, hiding this from me. Only a moment later I left, flash stepping to the southern tower roof. It always felt safe here. Nothing could hurt me here. I didn't turn when the door opened nor when arms settled on the railing on either side of me. " Szayel is working on the force field and the others are getting ready. The kids are packing their things they're going to go to Kisuke's tomorrow."

" Ok," I said coldly.

Aizen moved to wrap his arms around me but I swatted them away and stepped to the side. " Can we talk?" Aizen asked calmly.

I turned around, leaning against the railing. " Why didn't you tell me?" I asked coldly.

" Because I know you."

" And?"

" And you would have gone back to the soul society to straighten this out. Then I would have lost you forever and the entire plan would have been ruined."

I sighed angrily and in defeat. He was right that's what I would have done. This time when he moved towards me I didn't resist the hug, I needed it. I hugged him to me as tightly as possible. " Nowaki… he had a vision," I said softly.

" Of what?" Aizen asked, tensing only slightly.

I looked up at him, being sure to make eye contact so he knew how serious I was. " He said… he said he saw us dead," I said and let it sink in for a moment. " We're going to die tomorrow."

Aizen immediately hugged me to him tightly. " Don't you dare say that I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm going to protect you no matter what you hear me?" Aizen said sternly.

" And what you think I'm going to let something happen to you? You've taken one blade for me before I'm not going to let it happen again." I said.

" Damn it Kaori you're the most important thing to me nothing is touching you."

" And you are to me!" I said equally as stern. Neither of us was going to win this argument. The tension slowly fell and things were calm again. " I love you," I said softly.

Aizen didn't respond for a few moments. It felt like the last time and if Aizen said it then that would be admitting it may be. " I love you too," he said even softer.

I nodded, feeling the tears rise. Aizen gently pushed me away so he could see my face. He leaned down, softly kissing me. I love this man and I know for a fact that I am going to save him. Even if it costs my life. I pulled Aizen back until I was pinned between the wall and him. He pulled away and looked into my eyes for a moment. If Nowaki was right, Aizen and I didn't have a lot of time left. And I saw the same thought behind Aizen's eyes right before he slammed his lips against my own. We both went straight for each other's pants, his pants not even off and neither my underwear before we were one. It was slightly painful, given that it was a one-minute decision, but I wanted the pain.

I wanted the memory of it. The memory of the slightly warm air on the roof. Aizen's lips against my own. His right hand never leaving the scar on my hip. The smell and feel of his sweat against my skin. The way he softly and needily whispered my name with each movement. And finally when we both came I forced myself to keep my eyes open so I could see Aizen's face, memorize each and every emotion rolling across his face before we both slid to the ground exhausted. I never felt so scared in my life. The tears rose before I could stop them and I began crying against Aizen. He held me in his arms and I felt his own tears fall on me. We were outnumbered and many of the arrancar would be outmatched tomorrow. It would really be a match between the captains and lieutenants of the gotei 13 versus the five remaining espada, Akemi, Ren, Aizen and I.

Yesterday seems so far away now, such a distant memory. " We should go back," I murmured. " You're their leader people will be looking for you."

" I don't give a damn right now Kaori," Aizen said holding me tighter.

And I knew he truly didn't. I fixed my pants then remained silent in his lap. What am I supposed to do if I lose this man? What will happen to me? No, I can't think this way. Only happiness, only happy thoughts. I ran my hands down Aizen's chest and he sighed in enjoyment of the action. And so we remained that way for the rest of the day, neither of us minding and actually preferring each other's presence to that of anyone else's. " Can we go to bed now?" I asked.

" I don't want to sleep. I just want to hold you all night long."

" We're going to need rest for tomorrow."

Aizen sighed and nodded, simply picking me up and carrying me. Not that I minded really, for once. Now I simply closed my eyes and memorized the strong arms holding me, the feeling Aizen's chest rising and falling, and his steady breaths tickling my face every once in a while. Back in our room quite a sight greeted us. Reika, Kouhei, Takeo, Ayaka, Ayano, and Nowaki were all standing there at the end of the bed waiting for us. " We're not going to uncle Kisuke's tomorrow we're fighting with you," Reika said sternly.

Aizen had set me down by now. " That's not going to be happening," I said equally as stern.

" I think we all know you need us to fight," Takeo said adjusting his glasses, " Kouhei may have lost his shinigami powers but his strength has doubled, maybe tripled from before. My kido skills match Kisuke's and Reika's skill with a blade match yours. Ayaka and Ayano can pretend to be princesses all they want but their really at Starrk's level."

" And I've been working on my mind reading. I know I can help too if-" Nowaki began.

" Enough. This isn't something up for discussion. Your mother and I have come to a decision and it's final," Aizen said.

" You think we're just going to sit around playing board games while your fighitng for your lives?" Kouhei asked.

" It's for your safety alright. Everything is going to be fine we will come and get you after it's all over," I said.

" You're not! I saw mom!" Nowaki shouted and everyone stilled.

" Then none of us will fight," Aizen said.

" What?" I asked.

" We'll all go to the human world and hide it out, all of us. We have enough gigais," Aizen said simply.

Everyone processed this and nodded happily. Soon I found Aizen and I at the center of a family hug. A few kisses later the kids left and Aizen and I were in bed. " You don't really mean that do you?" I asked.

" We have to fight Kaori nothing else, no other option."

I sighed and nodded. " Get them in the gigais, go to the human world, and trap them with no way out," I said.

" Did I ever tell you how much I love when you plot?"

I chuckled softly and closed my eyes. We laid in silence for quite some time. " I should go for Shunsui, Shinichi, and Tsuyoshi. They may not even attack me and I can get the advantage. Then-"

" Sh Kaori Sh. Tonight there is no tomorrow. There's only tonight and me falling asleep to you in my arms. Nothing but you, me, and the sweet dreams that we will share understand?"

I nodded and Aizen held me a bit tighter. It took a long time but we both eventually fell asleep, each sharing the same dark dream of seeing the other's dead, vacant eyes staring back into our own.


	138. Chapter 138

" Ok kids here we are," I said as we entered Kisuke's underground basement, him already waiting for us.

" Mom where's your gigai?" Nowaki asked. I smiled softly and knelt down to his height.

" I know you knew. You said so yourself your getting better at reading minds," I said.

I watched Nowaki's face bunch up and he fell against me. " Don't go! Please mom please!" Nowaki cried drawing the others attention.

" This… this was all a trap," Reika said.

" Your mother and I want you safe," Aizen said just as they began tearing at their skin, trying to get out of the gigais. I sighed stepping over to Aizen.

" We need to go now it hurts too much to see them like this. Are you ready?" I asked.

Aizen smiled and turned to me. " There's just one last thing," he said.

And before I could respond Aizen leaned down and kissed me, arms around my waist. Soft yet needy, begging to pull something from me. And when he pulled away he gave me the softest smile with tears in his eyes. Why was he crying? Again before I could ask he flash stepped away. " Bakudo 75: Gochu Tekkan" Kisuke's voice rang out.

A second later I was pinned under 5 concrete pillars. I gasped in pain and shock and tried to move but it was impossible. I saw this move used on Ichigo during his hollow training I believe. From the side I just barely saw Aizen. " Sosuke what's going on?" I asked breathlessly under this weight. I tried to get up, move at all, but there was nothing.

" Thank you Kisuke. Do your best to hold her here until I come back and if I don't... you know when," Sosuke said.

" I'll try. I'm hoping your making the best decision doing this Sosuke," Kisuke said.

" I guess we'll just have to find out won't we?" Aizen said.

" Damn it Sosuke I know you can hear me! What the hell is going on?" I shouted.

Aizen stepped over to the point he was in my sight. " You said so yourself. It was all a trap to get my loved ones here."

" Aizen stop this you need me to fight," I said frantic now, trying my best to squirm.

" I just wanted to say thank you for everything Kaori."

" Sosuke just let me go damn it!"

" Thank you for letting me love you, loving me back, and giving me this beautiful family. You were always the only one for me."

" Sosuke I'll never forgive you if you don't let me go. Never you hear me?" I shouted.

" I love you Kaori, my love. Just remember that ok?" Aizen asked then turned on his heel and left.

" Sosuke!" I screamed, tears falling. I struggled but the next thing I knew the doorway closed and I screamed crying again, sobbing now. Oh God what have I done?

Aizen POV

I stepped back through the senkaimon and back to the front lines. The battle had already started. " How much longer until the force field falls?" I asked coldly.

" Just a minute," Szayel said. The shinigami were pelting it with their spiritual pressure.

" Prepare for battle," I said drawing my own zanpakuto, the others following.

" How did Kaori take you leaving?" Starrk asked.

" Not well. I had Kisuke use a kido to hold her down. She won't be breaking out of that," I said.

" We could have really used her though. She-" Grimmjow began.

" Kaori will not be injured for my mistakes," I said sternly. And then the force field fell. " Let's move," I said then we ran onto the battlefield. I went straight for Shunsui. Maybe I can stop this before it can actually begin. A moment later we clashed blades.

" Are you ready to die Sosuke?" Shunsui asked.

" Kaori's alive," I said immediately.

Shunsui's face twisted into surprised confusion. " What?"

" She's alive. The kids are alive. We're a real family now," I said flaunting my ring. Shunsui looked at the ring and his hostility fell. " We have three more children 2 girls and 1 boy. I told you she was dead so you would leave us alone. So you wouldn't try to take her back."

Shunsui's blade fell and he focused on me now. " Where is she?"

" I didn't want her fighting she's with Kisuke."

Shunsui paused. " Your right. If you had told me she was alive I would have fought to get her back. But she's happy here with you?" he asked. I nodded. " So be it."

Shunsui raised his hand and the shinigami stopped. " Will we be in peace?" I asked.

Shunsui nodded. " We are going back. We have no reason to fight with these people," Shunsui said turning away. The shinigami argued no but he did not respond. I did it Kaori, you're safe.


	139. Chapter 139

Kaori POV

" Why isn't she moving?" Kouhei asked.

" Or breathing?" Nowaki asked.

" She's not doing anything," Akemi said.

" She's trying to break free. That's a powerful kido spell it's going to take a large amount of reishi to break free," Takeo said, " In fact it's nearly impossible. I don't think she will be able to though she-"

My spiritual pressure exploded in a sea of blackness. The pillars creaked and I growled in anger and frustration, the pressure rising. Finally they shattered and I was free. Panting I rose to my feet and stumbled for a moment then stood firmly. I grabbed my zanpakuto. " Mom stop!" Nowaki shouted.

But it was too late, I opened the senkaimon and stepped through to Hueco Mundo. I smiled at Aizen as he looked up at me, surprised. " Sosuke," I whispered happily, seeing him and everyone else uninjured.

" What have you done to her?" Shunsui shouted. I looked at him and he was on the verge of tears staring at me.

" You don't understand-" I began but it was too late. Shunsui gave some kind of hand motion forward and Aizen, who was still looking at me, was stabbed in the back by Byakuya. The world stopped, no sound, nothing, as I watched Aizen's face contort into confused pain, looking down at the blade in his chest. And a moment later he crumpled to the ground. The next thing I heard someone was screaming, screaming Sosuke's name. Oh wait that's me. _The fear Kaori, it's coming for you._ Yoru no Kage's voice said. Let it take me I don't care about anything anymore. And with that I fell.

Shunsui POV

Kaori screamed loudly and fell to the ground. A burst of spiritual pressure rose from her body, screams coming from inside. When it had settled down Kaori was on her knees facing the ground in silence. Her blade at her side fell and I watched it turn into the black ooze by itself, no incantation necessary. " Get ready," I called to the others.

But instead of the ooze moving towards us it crawled onto Kaori. Kaori did not resist as it began to swallow her whole. Her face remained blank the entire time. " What do we do captain?" Shinji asked.

" We kill her," Byakuya said pulling his blade out of Aizen and turned back to us. " She is no longer a shinigami she is a monster. And monsters-" Byakuya began but gasped, eyes wide open.

I watched in horror as black tentacle like objects went through Byakuya's chest, 5 to be precise. I turned back to Kaori and saw the ink had completely covered her and the tentacles were coming from her. The ink began to harden and shape to her body. She looked much like Ichigo did when he hollowfied while fighting Ulquiorra. Her mask fragment now turned into a full on mask, her body covered by the hardened black ink, and her already long black hair longer. Her talons dug into the sand and she finally looked back up again at us. The wind stopped and the air seemed to freeze as her black eyes stared into my own. Kaori was gone; we were left to fight fear itself.

Her mouth opened and the next thing I knew I fell to the ground covering my ears in pain and the ghastly shriek that exploded through the air. I could only watch as Byakuya was dragged to Kaori and then Kaori's talonned hand pierced his chest. The scream turned into a sick laugh as Kaori watched the life leave Byakuya's eyes. " Holy fucking shit," Zaraki said.

Kaori finally stood, dropping Byakuya's corpse, and still laughing looking out on us. The tentacles on her back fanned out and she hissed in her attack position. " What do we do?" Shinji muttered, no one wanting to take a move.

I thought and sighed. " Isane," I called out.

" Yes?" she asked.

" Heal him, ex-captain Aizen," I said.

" What?" Shinji hissed.

" He's the only one that can stop her, save her. He's not dead quite yet heal him," I said.

Isane nodded and moved forward. A sonido later Kaori was in front of Aizen hissing again, now in a defensive position. " What now?" Shinji asked.

" I will protect Isane. The rest of you fight off Kaori for the time being," I said. Everyone drew their blades again and Zaraki laughed.

" I have been waiting a long time for this kind of fighting again," he said then charged forward. Kaori screeched and then charged at Zaraki and now everyone was trying to fight her off. Isane ran to Aizen's side and I knelt beside her as she got to work. What have I done? Just then a senkaimon opened and this time Kisuke stepped through.

" What happened?" he asked kneeling beside Aizen. A screech from Kaori turned his attention away. " What have you done?" he asked me this time.

" Byakuya stabbed Aizen and Kaori turned into THAT. He hollowfied her you know that?" I asked heated.

Kisuke sighed angrily and also got to work on Aizen. " He hollowfied her because she died Shunsui," Kisuke said coldly.

" What?"

" She died giving birth to her last child. I helped him bring her back to life. He saved Kaori, didn't kill her," Kisuke said.

" You knew she was alive and didn't tell me!"

" She told me not to tell anyone and you haven't exactly been yourself these past few centuries!" Kisuke shouted back. It was true I ruled the soul society with an iron fist, no crime whatsoever and those who commit it severe punishments. Just then Aizen flinched. I watched as he slowly came back to life, blinking tiredly up at us.

" Kaori, where's Kaori?" he mumbled. He just nearly died and he was asking where she was. Kaori's cackling screech rang out again and Aizen turned his head to the side. " No Kaori," he said sadly, clenching his fist.

How could he tell that was her? She didn't look anything like her old self you would have to have seen the change to know it was she. " Aizen listen to me," Kisuke said. " You need to stop Kaori. You were wounded and Kaori lost it. This is only a temporary fix don't strain yourself too hard ok?"

Aizen nodded and sat up with a wince. Kisuke helped him up and Aizen grabbed his sword while holding the wound on his chest. It had already started bleeding again. " I can heal you some more just wait and-" Isane began.

" No. That's my wife out there," Aizen said holding his chest and moving forward. We followed Aizen into battle and saw the others were exhausted and Kaori had made multiple, dangerous wounds. 13 lieutenants and 11 captains were fighting Kaori and she was winning. I watched as Shinji narrowly avoided Kaori's attack, a bit of her acid tearing through his haori. Kaori roared and charged at us. Aizen sheathed his blade and simply stood there.

" Aizen move!" I shouted.

No response. I ran a good distance and watched Kaori stop in front of Aizen, growling. " I know your mad I'm sorry," Aizen said softly. What? He was talking to her in this state?

Kaori stood up and in this new state looked down on him. She roared in his face but Aizen hardly flinched.

" You were right I should have listened to you. Now please calm down Kaori. I love you please come back," Aizen said softly.

Kaori panted a few moments more then stilled looking down on Aizen in front of her. Aizen slowly raised his hand and put it against Kaori's mask. Kaori leaned into his hand and made a whining sound.

" I'm sorry ok. But look I'm ok now I'm…" Aizen began but clutched his chest. He had started bleeding again, badly.

Kaori straightened up and caught Aizen before he fell. Kaori slowly sat on the ground, holding the man she loved dying right in front of her. The black eyes were soft now holding Aizen in her arms. She whined but Aizen made no response. Had he fainted or was he dead? " S-S-Sosuke?" Kaori's hollow voice rang out. She shook him softly.

" She's evolving," Ulquiorra said. He and the other arrancar had stepped over.

" What?" I asked.

" I was the one who fought Kurosaki in this similar state. She's been in this state double the amount of time Ichigo was, possibly more. That and it's being influenced by that 'fear ink' of Kaori's. She's already far beyond what Ichigo became and getting stronger can't you sense it?"

And that I did. Her black spiritual pressure was now a mixture of red and black and it was in fast growing. " S-S-Sosuke?" Kaori's voice rang out again. But it wasn't quite her voice anymore. And she said his name a few times more but he didn't stir. It was silent, again.

And as suddenly as the silence came it left. Kaori screamed that ear shattering scream and her spiritual pressure rose again. This time Kaori's ink spread and out of the ink came more monsters. Ink hardened on her back and bat like wings rose up. " What now?" I asked.

" You're the leader," Kisuke said.

I ground my teeth together. I knew what I had to do. I activated my shikai as Kaori roared at us and the ink clones moved forward. She sent out a gust of wind with her wings, hissing. She was in defensive position now, protecting Aizen in her arms. " Cover me," I muttered and everyone did as I said. Soon nearly everyone was engaged in battle again as I charged at Kaori. The first tentacle shot out and I barely dodged. 2 more shot out at the same time and they scraped my arm. And then finally the last 2 shot out just when I was close enough and before I could move I was stabbed.

One in the stomach and one right near my heart. Kaori laughed as I spat out blood onto her, a full out cackle as she pulled me close to her. She formed a red and black cero in one hand and grabbed my hair with the other, pulling me forward. She thought I was unconscious, nearly dead but I wasn't. I was the sacrifice for the final move. At the last moment I raised my blades and stabbed Kaori in the chest, an X going right through her body. She stopped laughing and a large crack formed on her mask. I tiredly watched as the mask completely broke down and Kaori turned back to normal. Her face was blank for a moment and then she coughed out some blood. Blinking, Kaori looked at me and her eyes widened in confusion. " Shun," Kaori said broken.

I smiled lightly at her. " Welcome back," I muttered, slowly losing my voice.

The ink finally dissolved, Kaori and I both falling to the ground at the same time. " Sh-Shun I'm sorry I-" Kaori began but then coughed out more blood.

" It was my fault it's fine," I said. We both laid there in pain, the darkness closing in. " I loved you. Fell in love with you and your smile holding that bottle of sake, laughing over nothing. Sosuke was right, I would have tried to steal you back had I known you lived."

Kaori nodded. She did not feel the same back then or now, I know that. She painfully rolled onto her side, towards me. " I'm sorry I couldn't love you the way you loved me. Sosuke is my first and only love. And I'm sorry I hurt you." Kaori said.

I smiled and cupped her cheek. " Stop being so nice or I'll take it the wrong way."

Kaori laughed softly as did I. I closed my eyes tiredly. I'm done, this is it. I feel my breath becoming ragged and my body breaking down. Just then I felt something on me. I opened my eye and saw Kaori. She leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. It was loving, not in a romantic way but in a caring way. How I had wanted to feel her lips against my own one last time. It was as if she had read my mind for my last wish. I closed my eyes, smiling, and let the darkness take me.


	140. Chapter 140

Kaori POV

I felt Shunsui's chest. The bleeding had stopped and he just stopped breathing. I killed him, I killed one of my best friends. He was the one there on those first nights when I cried myself to sleep thinking about what I had done to Sosuke. I coughed out some more blood. Shunsui just died and I'm about to follow. With Shunsui dead, his zanpakuto disintegrated while still inside of me and blood began gushing out. My time was just cut in half. With the last of my energy I crawled to Aizen and fell next to him. There was so much blood; whether it was his or mine it didn't matter right now. All I wanted was to die next to the man I loved.

When I fell I nudged his body and I was surprised when he groaned softly and his head turned my way. He was alive? I smiled happily when his eyes fluttered open and he returned my smile with a soft one of his own. He raised a shaking hand and cupped my cheek. " Your back," he said simply and I nodded. I coughed up some more blood and his smile was wiped away.

He looked down and his eyes widened at my wounds, then looked back up at me. " Not for long," I said and coughed up more blood.

" No… no no no no no!" Aizen said and his head fell against mine.

" I always knew I would die if you did," I said.

" Stop you can't! You just can't die," Aizen said and I felt his tears hitting my face.

" It wouldn't have taken a sword to kill me if you died before me. My heart simply would have broken otherwise."

I felt my body begin to break down. I tried to move my arm to hug Sosuke but my body wasn't listening. He held me tighter and I smiled in those warm arms. The blood was trickling out of my mouth now and I wanted to just close my eyes and fall back. Aizen coughed out some blood and my eyes immediately focused on him. " How… how are you feeling?" he panted, obviously pained.

" It hurts. To breath, to talk, to stay awake. But I'm not done yet. I want to stay with you as long as possible," I said.

" Me too," Aizen smiled softly.

Come on body you can do this. My face scrunched up in pain simply lifting my arm and entwining my fingers in Aizen's hand, softly squeezing. " I'm scared," I murmured.

" I am too."

" What… what's going to happen to us?"

" Well you have a beautiful, pure soul. Surely you will find a new life, live happy all bad memories gone. I, on the other hand, have committed one atrocity too many and will most surely be seeing flames when I wake again."

I shook my head no. " You've changed. You're a good man now Sosuke, all the darkness held in your heart gone. You'll be happy too I know it," I said. He didn't respond, didn't believe me. I craned my head up at him. " I don't know… what happens after this. No one does. But if we really get a new life will you find me? Look for me?" I asked.

" To the ends of the earth," Aizen said and put a hand on my chest. " Our souls our bound to one another Kaori. I was meant for you as you were meant for me. If it's possible I know our souls will find each other again."

I smiled and nodded. We shared a few ragged breaths in silence. " They say… they say the last sense to go is sight," I muttered tiredly.

" Then we should be sure to face each other," Aizen said and groaned rolling him and me onto our sides.

I smiled gingerly at him and he smiled softly back. " I lo-" and then I coughed some more blood, a lot actually this time.

" I know you do, don't say it if it hurts."

I shook my head no and breathed in a few more times. " I love you," I said hoarsely.

" I love you more."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, making me cough more. " I love you the most."

" I bet I love you more."

" Are we really betting right now?"

" Whoever loves the other person more will die last."

" Your really an idiot you know that?"

" If I'm such an idiot then why did my tactics work on you hm?"

We both smiled and quietly laughed. " Just keep smiling. I love the way you smile at me," I murmured.

" As you wish my love," Aizen said equally as quiet.

With the last of my strength I moved my head forward and gave my love a soft kiss. I tasted our shared blood but felt the entirety of our love poured into the kiss. And I couldn't help but close my eyes into the kiss, as did Sosuke. " I love you," I murmured so quietly only I could have possibly heard.

And so we both lied there smiling at one another as our blood dripped down our bodies and into the sand. Our blood met and pooled, slowly dripping down the sands until it met at our entwined hands. But by then we were both gone, died at the same time, smiling like it was the happiest day of our lives. We loved each other equally it seems, no one won the bet. This time there wasn't a door just light. Bright light that drew me in and swallowed me whole.


	141. Chapter 141

28 years later

Reika POV

" Come on Nowaki, time for bed," I said picking him up.

" I don't want to go to bed," Nowaki said tiredly.

" You need to go to sleep. What would mom say hm?" I asked. Nowaki silenced. Maybe I shouldn't say that. Nowaki is still so hurt by mom and dad's death. Almost thirty years now and we live in the human world at Takeo and Kiriko's house. The entire family. None of us had gotten over their deaths really; we all still needed each other. Nowaki went to bed, still silent, and I went back downstairs. Kiriko was cleaning in the kitchen. " Where's Takeo?" I asked.

" He hasn't come back home yet," Kiriko said quietly.

I sighed. In some ways he was worse than Nowaki. Since that day he buried his face in books on rebirth. Always at Kisuke's working and reading books. " I'll get him ok?" I asked.

Kiriko smiled softly and nodded, heading to bed. I walked down the street in silence, absent-mindedly running my fingers over my necklace. Mom's necklace really. The one pearl necklace dad gave her but she gave me. I sighed. " Mom!"

I turned and smiled at Yoko, my little girl. " Hey baby what are you doing out of bed hm? Way past your bed time."

" I'm not tired yet," she said defiantly.

" Go on home sweetie," I said. Yoko stayed still. " Just like me," I said smiling and picking her up.

" Just like grandma right?"

I laughed. " Yup just like grandma. You remember her right?"

" Course I do!" Yoko said putting her necklace in my face. A locket with dad's picture on one side and mom's on the other.

We walked and talked down the street until we got to the store. " Come on Takeo Kiriko is worried," I said moving behind the counter. No response. " Wait here ok sweet heart?"

Yoko nodded and sat down. I went to the back and found Takeo asleep, face in book. I gently nudged him awake and Takeo rubbed his eyes. " Hey sorry I was just reading this book and-"

" This needs to stop Takeo. I'm worried, Kiriko is worried, we're all worried. Just give up on this… this fantasy. They're gone Takeo, not coming back."

" How do you know?"

Before I could respond Yoko came back smiling form ear to ear. " Mom come here!" she said grabbing my hand.

" Honey I'm busy right now just give me-"

" Hello?" A voice called out.

Takeo sighed and stood. " Duty calls," he said and stepped past me. He was in a gigai while Yoko and I were just out in the open.

" Ok what did you want?" I asked Yoko.

" It's grandma!" Yoko giggled, pulling me forward. What on earth could she be talking about?

Takeo POV

I sighed sitting at the cash register and my face back in the book, waiting for whomever it is to check out. All I saw was some black hair before I buried my face in the literature. " I'm not pulling a double tomorrow Shun… Are you listening to me? I just did two in a row already!... Just because your buddy called out sick-…. Urgh fine! But you owe me big you hear me? Next day off I want sake, a nice dinner, and to be pounded into the bed you got it?... ya, ya whatever love you too bye," the woman said hanging up.

" Husband?" I asked dully, still reading.

" Hah! As if. We're simply two people that can stand each other enough that's all," the woman said. Sex friends hm? No matter. Just then I felt Reika nudge me. I looked over and she was pointing at something. It's dangerous for her to be out like this and talking to me out of her gigai. With a sigh I turned and when I saw the woman my eyes widened and I dropped my book off the counter. She stepped forward and picked it up. " The afterlife hm? Did someone close to you die?" she asked.

" My um my mom and dad," I said taking in the woman before me.

" I see. Well they're in a better place now right?"

" Right," I said ringing up her purchases, not looking away from her face. Is it really her? " Your total is $24.37. Cash or credit?"

She pulled out a credit card and I accepted it. I discreetly read the name and my hand shook. A moment later the card fell. " Are you ok? You look really pale," she said then put a hand on my forehead. Just like mom did when we were kids. " I'm a doctor you see. But your temperature feels fine."

" N-No I'm fine Ms.?"

" Dr. Kaori Minamoto. I work at Karakura hospital," she said motioning to her scrubs with the logo and her name stitched in on the pocket over her breast. Mom… it's mom. I wanted to jump over the counter and hug her crying but Reika pinched me. I quickly ran the card and gave it back.

" I don't think I've seen you around here before. What made you stop in?" I asked.

Mom opened her can coffee she just bought and took a gulp then sighed. " Don't know. I walk by here on the way home and I don't know I just got a good, familiar vibe you know? Like déjà vu maybe? Besides I needed something for dinner and milk so I thought I might as well stop in," she said. I nodded absent-mindedly and looked down at my book. This was her, she was back, but it wasn't her. I felt a hand on my head and I looked up. " Don't look so sad! Your parents may be gone but you're here, alive and well. Don't let someone else keep you down ok?" she asked ruffling my hair and smiling. Oh God it was her, it was mom.

With a quick wave and a few steps she was gone. The tears had already started falling before I could stop them. I began rummaging through the drawers immediately. " Takeo what are you doing?" Reika asked.

I didn't respond. Finally I found a stray soul candy and immediately ate it, falling out of the stupid gigai. " Going after her," I finally responded, stretching briefly.

" Kouhei listen to me. That woman is not our mother. She may look like her and act like her but that is not her you hear me?" Reika said.

" You heard her yourself she had a 'vibe' about this place. With enough pushing we can-"

" She has a new life now, new memories. You want her to remember all the terrible things that happened to her in another life?"

" What bad memories?" Yoko asked. Reika and I both turned back to her. " We had good memories I saw. In the pictures she smiled when she held me and she was always laughing with you mom."

Reika looked at her daughter and walked over slowly then knelt down. " I know baby we did. But grandma's gone. That woman is not grandma."

Yoko frowned. " It is! She looks exactly like her!"

I took the opportunity to make my escape. It didn't take me long to find mom as she whistled home from work. I watched the way she walked, the way she swung her bag, the way she greeted strangers, everything. This was mom but at the same time it wasn't. I couldn't put my finger on it as I followed her to her apartment. It was a nice place I thought to myself outside her window. She watched the news while eating then went straight to bed. I can get her back. If we all work together we can get her back. But more importantly if she's here then where's dad?


	142. Chapter 142

" Here he is," a voice said slowly waking me up.

" For such a smart guy he really is a fucking dumbass falling asleep in a tree. WAKE UP SHIT HEAD!" A voice shouted and I was now fully awake.

" Do you really have to shout Kouhei?" I asked.

" I'll shout however much I want to get my brother back to his senses. I mean seriously what were you thinking? What if a hollow came by hm? What if-" Kouhei began but stopped. I looked where he was looking and saw mom walk by. " It really is her," he muttered.

" Stop this! It's not her ok? It's just someone who looks like her," Reika said.

" And has her name?" I asked hopping down from the tree.

" Where are you going?" Reika hissed.

" Where do you think?" I asked turning the corner and following mom. I smiled watching her make a dramatic yawn, same as mom's yawn. She stepped into a coffee shop and I quickly followed her inside. There was a long line and Kaori sighed. Her phone rang and she began talking to 'Shun' on the phone. Reika and Kouhei came in a few minutes later.

" She can't even see or hear us right now I told you it's not her," Reika said.

" Quit being such a downer," Kouhei said.

" Ok fine! If mom is here then where is dad?" Reika said. And right on cue the other noises in the coffeehouse quieted down and one voice stuck out.

" Green tea, two sugars, and milk please," the voice said. I looked at the front of the line and saw a familiar patch of wavy brown hair. I stepped forward slowly and stood side by side with the man I grew up with.

" Holy shit," Kouhei's voice said beside me echoing my thoughts.

" It's him, it's…" I began.

" Dad?" Reika asked. He looked more like me now but older. Glasses and a mop of hair almost matching my own instead of his suave look. He walked right past us and sat in a chair, waiting for his order. From where he sat he looked directly at mom but didn't even seem to notice her. " S-See? It's not him. They would have been on top of each other by now," Reika said.

" Their looking right at each other and they don't even see each other," Kouhei said shocked.

Dad's tea came up and with a smile and nod he accepted it then began walking away. How can they not notice each other? I clenched my fists. Is it wrong to want my parents back, childish? I didn't care and my hand reacted before my brain could stop it.

Kaori POV

Damn this is a long line today! Thank god I woke up early right? " Can you get me something to drink please?" Shun asked.

" No! You always ask for those frilly drinks and I feel like an idiot when I fumble over my words," I said angrily to my best friend.

" Aw come on Kaori say it with me. 'CAR-A-MEL MA-CHI-ATT-O'," Shun said slow and sarcastically.

" Listen to me! I am not getting you your prissy little drink you hear me? You can kiss my-" I began until something scalding hot spilled down my shirt. " Ah shit!" I shouted at the slight pain.

" Oh my I'm so sorry! I swear something whacked my cup out of my hand," the man beside me said.

" No it's fine it's only my skin," I said sarcastically pulling off my top. Thank god I wore a cami under my scrubs today.

" Can I buy you your drink? Clean your uniform?" the man asked.

" Thanks but no thanks," I replied, tossing the ruined scrubs into the trash. I wasn't even in the mood for coffee anymore. After having it poured down my shirt I was wide-awake. The guy didn't bother me again as I left and walked the rest of the way to work. Thankfully I have spare scrubs in my locker. After I redressed I yawned stepping outside the locker room.

" Kaori what happened you hung up on me," Shunsui said pouting.

" Some jack ass spilled his drink on me," I said.

" Are you hurt?" Shunsui asked and immediately lifted up my shirt. I sighed as people passed by staring at the scene.

" Can you stop flashing me to the world idiot! I'm fine no burns or anything," I said adjusting my shirt. Shunsui held up his arms defensively but I still punched him and we both laughed at that.

" Come on. We've got to go prep for surgery," Shunsui said.

" I can't believe you convinced me to come out here. Today WAS supposed to be my day off," I said.

" Well I got you tomorrow off. I'll take you to that fancy Chinese place you like, get your favorite sake, and then I'll give you some mind blowing sex at my place," he said ever so casually.

" You better ass hole," I said as we entered the washroom. Shunsui and I have been friends since med school. I find it hard to let people in but Shunsui's always been there for me, making him one of the few people I really let into my life. Given that we're the two top surgeons at the hospital, we live busy lives and don't typically have a lot of time for finding romance. So we do have an extremely casual sex life because we're the only people that can stand each other. I'm distant from others leading many to believe I'm a cold person. Shunsui, on the other hand, is too close to people, especially women, and has been slapped many times for his flirtatious ways. Given our closeness, many people think we're going out but in actuality we're just really good friends.

The day went on like any other before our final surgery that night. " Dr. Minamoto?" a soft voice asked. I turned and saw one of the secretaries. " There is a man waiting for you in the lobby, says he has something of yours?" the secretary asked.

" Tell him I'll be in surgery until midnight and to come back tomorrow," I said. She nodded and left. Who could possibly be waiting for me? Like I said Shunsui is basically my only friend.

" Did you leave your bra at someone's house again?" Shunsui asked playfully and I nudged him. Only a few minutes later we were in surgery again. We made a great team, Shunsui and I. When working together, our death rate was exceptionally low, so low I can't even remember the last time someone died in our hands. The surgery lasted longer than I expected and we didn't get out until one in the morning. I fake strangled Shunsui as we went down the stairs and out of the hospital.

" I'm never doing a double again you hear me? 3 fucking doubles in a row! I hate you," I hissed annoyed.

" I'm sorry it's not my fault, really!" Shunsui said laughing as we began walking out the front door.

" Um, excuse me," a nervous voice said. We stopped and turned then looked at the man.

" You're the guy from the coffee shop this morning right?" I asked.

He nodded and stepped forward. " I felt really bad about what happened. It literally felt like the cup was slapped out of my hands and I'm truly sorry," he said holding out a bag.

I cautiously took the bag and opened it. " Oh thanks you didn't have to get it dry cleaned," I said holding up my scrub shirt.

" I just thought it was a special shirt. It has your name and hospital logo sewn on so I thought I should return it."

" Oh ya I guess, thanks," I said awkwardly and it was silent again. " Well it's been a long day and-"

" I bought some dinner before you went into surgery. Would you like some?" he asked.

" She would love some," Shunsui said before I could respond. I looked up at him and he winked down at me as he pushed me forward." See you tomorrow, Kaori," Shunsui said over his shoulder before leaving.

I sighed annoyed at him. " Kaori hm? That's a pretty name," the man said.

I turned back to him and looked him over. Damn what a mess! He could be so attractive if he tried. Oh well, given the cheap suit I'm guessing his job isn't that great. I held out my hand. " Dr. Kaori Minamoto," I said.

The man smiled and took my hand. " Sosuke Aizen. It's a pleasure to meet you Kaori," he said happily.

I nodded. " Let's go to the cafeteria and heat that up hm?" I asked. He nodded and followed me down the halls. The cafeteria was empty at this time of night as I sat at a table while Sosuke was using the microwave. He came over a moment later with steamy food.

" I didn't know what to get so I got stuff I like," he said.

I smiled at the food. " Well it looks like we have similar tastes," I said grabbing a piece of tofu and eating it.

" Really? Most people don't like tofu."

" Not me. I love it, can't get enough really."

He smiled and nodded and we went through box after box of to go food. This guy wasn't too bad I suppose. " So um was that guy your boy friend?" he asked nervously.

I thought back for a moment. " Oh you mean Shunsui? No he's just my friend," I said casually.

" But you two were so close."

" Well he's basically my only friend. People don't normally last long with my attitude," I said giving Aizen a deep stare.

" I think you have a great personality, very wary of people. Which you should be," he said simply.

" Oh really? And what do you do exactly?" I asked Sosuke.

" I'm a lawyer."

I gagged and he laughed at my response. I hated lawyers, never had a good experience with one. " Where at?"

" Yamamoto law firms," he said. Those were the best lawyers in the city. And the lawyer I hated most of all worked there. I looked this guy over again. Cheap tie, cheap suit, cheap shoes, cheap. He did not look any way like a top of the line lawyer.

The rest of dinner was fairly uneventful. He had bought a bottle of wine that we opened for dessert. " This is too much I can't accept all this for some stain on a shirt which is gone," I said.

" It's fine. I don't have a lot of friends either so it's nice to have dinner with someone else," he said.

Seems both of us were pretty lonely then. " Do you have a girl friend?" I asked.

Sosuke blushed deeply and looked away. " I-I've never had a girlfriend," he said.

I blinked then laughed, bringing Sosuke's attention back. " Aw my poor little virgin boy come here," I said squeezing his cheeks.

He swatted my hands away and I laughed but I saw he was serious. " It's just… I've never been attracted to anyone. I've always felt there was only one person for me and I'm waiting for that person to find me. And she'll be the one, the only one for me," Sosuke said with a soft smile.

It must be nice to have such pure thoughts about love. To believe in that fantasy. But if I learned anything from men is that it's about the sex and nothing more. I will never again fall for that scam called love. With a sigh I stood and began throwing away the after dinner trash. " Thank you for the meal. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go home and get some shuteye. As in more than three hours of sleep," I said laughing at my own little joke.

" Can we meet again maybe?" Sosuke asked.

I blinked. " What?"

" Can we meet up again some time? I think we get along pretty nicely yes?" Sosuke asked.

I smiled lightly. " I don't see why not," I said. We traded phones and I put in my number. Like I said, most people and I don't get along with my foul personality. But this guy… this guy is different. I felt equally as drawn to him as he did to me. And as we waved that night before walking away I thought about how I couldn't wait to see that man again.


	143. Chapter 143

6 months later

I patiently sat outside the office building listening to my IPod, watching the array of suits and skirts go by. Looking down at my watch I frowned when I saw Sosuke was 30 minutes late now. Just as I was about to call him he walked out the front door, hands in pocket besides another man. The man I despised more than anything Byakuya Kuchiki. He carried himself well and to any other woman he would be attractive but to me he was the scum of the earth. The women followed after him, fawning over him, while Sosuke was completely ignored. In fact everyone ignored Sosuke it was like he was a ghost.

He had a bad look on his face and I knew today was not a good day. Sosuke smiled, however, when he saw me. He quickened his pace and ran right up to me. " Ready to grab some dinner?" I asked.

" Starved," Sosuke said and took my hand, leading me away from the stares and glares from the fellow lawyers. Including Byakuya's brief stare before he got in his car. I ignored him as he drove right by us, holding Aizen's hand tighter for only a moment. Turns out Aizen is one of the top lawyers here and was envied by many. You'd never guess simply by looking at him. He didn't carry himself like a lawyer and I thought he was the kindest lawyer I have ever met. We both had the tonight off and the entire day tomorrow. We only looked a bit peculiar walking side by side. From the spectators eyes I could see they were looking over my scrubs and Aizen's suit but also the way we were with each other. Their eyes questioned why I was with him but I didn't give a damn.

Sosuke and I get along really well, even better than Shunsui. He gets me and I get him in some weird way. And we knew each other well enough that at dinner, when Sosuke smiled at me, I saw right through it. " Ok what's up?" I asked.

" What?"

" Something is bothering you. You can tell me the truth, get whatever it is off your chest," I said.

Sosuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. " Yamamoto is looking for a partner and it's between me and this man named Byakuya," Aizen said. I haven't told Sosuke about my past relationship with Byakuya and I hope to never tell him in the future.

" Hey that's great congrats!" I said happily but the smile never came to Sosuke's face.

" But I'm no match for him. Byakuya is better liked than I am by every single person at the company. He's a shoe in for the position."

" So? Who cares about being liked?" I asked and Sosuke looked back up at me. " Shun is my only friend at work. Everybody hates me. I want things my way and my way only. But people respect me because I'm good at my job. And I know your smart Sosuke you've told me about your work. You just… you just need a makeover!" I said happily.

" A makeover?"

" Ya. Look better then Byakuya. Let's go shopping tomorrow, you and me ok?" I asked.

Sosuke blinked and nodded. He looked down at himself and frowned. " Am I ugly?" he asked and I laughed.

" I wouldn't have hung out with you this long if you were ugly. You just need some work ok?"

Aizen laughed quietly and nodded. " I think I should take offense but I won't."

" Good because I really like you just as you are."

" Really?"

" Of course. It's not about what you wear or your looks but the person. And you're a good person. But the first thing people see is your appearance and I'm not letting you wear anymore cheap suits."

" What's wrong with this suit?" he asked and that made me laugh. After dinner, Sosuke walked me home.

" Ok just promise me one thing after you become a big shot lawyer," I said.

" Anything."

" Don't forget me you hear me? I still want to hang out and stuff after all this happens."

Sosuke stopped me by grabbing my hand and I turned around. " Of course I won't Kaori. You're special, the most special thing that's happened in my life so far," Sosuke said.

I stood staring at him as some dead leave whipped by in the wind. I'm special? Nobodies ever said I was special not even… him. I yanked my hand away a moment later. " Thank you for dinner. I'll meet you at the café tomorrow. Good night," I said heading upstairs.

I heard Sosuke's sigh then his shoes clicking against the sidewalk as he walked away. My hands shook as I tried to put the keys into my apartment door. I took a deep breath and leaned my head against the door. Damn this… this blush! You are not special remember that! Your just… your just a run of the mill slut. Sleeping with Shunsui and others all the time. While Sosuke… he's the special one. He's pure and innocent, too good for me. I sighed and calmly opened the door. Which is why I will help him. Dress him up nice, get a hair cut, the works. And then he'll find that special someone he always tells me about. I chucked to myself as I got in bed. And then slowly but surely that woman will take my new special someone away from me and I'll be all alone again. And with that though I shut my eyes and fell asleep.


	144. Chapter 144

I waited at the café patiently, sipping on my coffee as the cool breeze went by. " Kaori!" someone called out to me.

I smiled and turned at the sound of Sosuke's voice as he strolled up to me. " Hey, ready to go?" I asked standing up. Sosuke didn't respond, just kept staring. " What?"

" N-nothing! It's just your always in scrubs when we meet it seems. You look nice in normal clothes," Sosuke said rubbing the back of his head shyly. What? I looked down and saw under my jacket I was wearing a simple skirt and shirt, nothing more. Do I really look that different? " N-not that you don't normally look good in scrubs. Because you do!" Aizen said nervously and face palmed himself.

I giggled slightly and woke him from his trance. " Come on idiot let's go," I said taking Sosuke's hand and dragging him forward. " We have a lot of work to do," I muttered.

We walked side by side towards our first stop. I looked over and Sosuke was looking at the ground, hunched over. I stood in front of him and he stopped. " What?" he asked.

" Walk with confidence. People like confidence and as a lawyer you have to be confident in yourself," I said and pushed his hunched shoulders back.

" What do I have to be confident about?"

I scoffed. " Your working for the number one law firm in the city, possibly the country. Not only that but you are about to become a partner, in charge of that law firm. That is if you can walk with some posture!" I said.

Sosuke smiled and laughed but nodded. And the rest of the walk I carefully watched his stance and how he looked at the world. The first stop was the glasses store. " Do I really need new glasses?" he asked.

" How old are those?"

" High school"

" You need new glasses," I said looking the sets over and smiling when I picked one out. " See the square ones make you look nerdy. The rims are thick as is the glass but the shape is right. These will do you well," I said setting the new glasses on his face.

" These feel good I guess," he said slightly adjusting them.

" Ok then. And then… contacts!" I said grabbing a pair.

" Contacts?"

" To show off your pretty hazel eyes of course," I said handing them to him. " Glasses for when you are in court or relaxing but at the office contacts."

Sosuke nodded and we checked out. " May I try them on?" he asked.

" They're yours," I said laughing. Aizen went to the bathroom and came back not a minute later with contacts on. I smiled and walked right up to him, Sosuke blushing slightly. " See? Look at those pretty eyes," I said with a hand on his cheek.

I immediately realized my action and stepped back, coughing awkwardly. " This is fun, let's keep going," Aizen said taking my hand and pulling me forward. He didn't notice the tint of red on my face as we walked.

I brought Aizen to a high-class shoe, suit, and tie stores in the following hours. He was sized and I told him the importance of a quality suit over a cheap one in his profession. Money did not matter in this situation given that Sosuke made plenty of it. And every suit he put on seemed to make him look elegant in a way. " Let's see…" I said going through the cuff links.

Smiling, I grabbed a nice silver pair. " I like those," he said.

It will go great with all his suits. " I'll get you this one, my treat," I said handing the cuffs to the cashier.

" I can't accept that-"

" Just think of it as a present ok?" I said and turned back to him. " You will accept it and you will be happy. I always get things my way," I said turning back to the counter and handing my credit card over. I heard Aizen's sigh and I chuckled a little. Aizen wore one of his suits to our final stop, the salon. I stood with the stylist looking at Aizen in the mirror, trying to figure out what to do with this mop. Sosuke blushed deeply at our stares.

" I think I should just cut it down, make it nice and even," she said pick up one of the wavy lengths.

" No… clean up the edges, just a light trim. I think with the proper gel or something you could just sweep his hair back you know?" I asked.

The woman smiled and nodded, hopefully seeing my vision. " What are you going to be doing?" Aizen asked.

" There's a couple magazines over there I got my eye on. After the hair can you clean up his nails also?" I asked and the hairdresser smiled. And so I spent the next hour reading about some celebrity's baby that I didn't even care about.

" Um Kaori?" Sosuke asked.

" Hey are you-" I began but the words caught in my throat. He looked… amazing. Drop dead handsome. The swept back hair, the piercing hazel eyes, wrapped up in a classy suit. Every single woman was staring at him, screwing him with their eyes. I stood slowly stood and walked up to him. A single hair fell right down the middle of his face. " Idiot, you messed up your hair already," I joked then tried to fix it.

" Sorry," Sosuke mumbled.

" I guess it's ok. It kind of fits your image."

He nodded. " Um the hair dresser had me buy this stuff and told me how to use it," he said holding open a bag of hair care products.

" That… that's good," I said nervously. And then it was quiet. The day was over, nothing left to buy or fix.

" Well then I guess we're done. Maybe-"

" Do you want to come over!" I blurted out. Sosuke blinked. " F-for dinner do you want some dinner or something?"

I'm the nervous one now? " That would be nice thanks," Sosuke said. I nodded and we walked side by side out and onto the street. " Kaori people are staring at us," Sosuke whispered.

I looked around and indeed people were staring at us but not people. Women. Women with hearts in their eyes. I chuckled. " There not staring at us they're staring at YOU," I said.

" Why?"

" Because your so handsome now."

" You think I'm handsome?"

" I knew from the beginning under that mop of hair you were handsome. We just had to work past the roughness, chisel out the beauty."

I saw Aizen smile softly and nod. A moment later he took my hand in silence. We had been holding hands all day but this felt different. His thumb gently ran along my skin, back and forth, the whole time. My blush slowly came back as we got to my doorstep. We entered my apartment and I led Sosuke to the living room. " Your apartment is nice," he said looking around.

" The one stipulation was I had to have a fireplace. It was the one thing I wanted and this is the only one with one," I said turning the fire on.

" Do you mind if I help you cook?" he asked.

" Not in those brand new clothes!" I hissed and Sosuke laughed. He grabbed his clothes from earlier and began changing. Right in front of me. As I chopped the veggies I watched him ever so slowly undo the buttons and slide off his shirt, his skin glowing in the flames. I was so distracted staring at him that I cut myself and I hissed. " Kaori?"

" I'm fine. Just a small cut," I said stepping over to the pantry and grabbing my first aid kit. I turned around and Sosuke was there. He took my hand and examined the bloody finger.

" You need to be more careful. You're a surgeon your hands are your most important attribute right?" he asked then smiled. " Their so smooth and soft. I really like holding your hand."

And the next thing I knew he licked the small trail of blood and sucked on my finger. The redness came back as I watched Sosuke almost greedily suck the blood off my finger, eyes closed. It was so affectionate and… loving. I pulled my finger away and stepped past him. " I-Idiot! For all you know I could be sick and know you have it. Sucking my finger like that psh," I said then began wrapping my finger. " Isn't that something you should do when you find your precious loved one?"

He did not respond for a moment. " Yes I suppose so," he replied quietly. And we spent the rest of our time cooking, the awkwardness gone only a few minutes later. Smiling and laughing with Sosuke felt so good, so normal. Like we had been doing this for hundreds of years when we really just met a few months ago. And so now we sat in front of the fire, finishing up dinner and our bottle of wine.

" I still can't believe you never had a girlfriend," I said laughing a little too hard.

" I told you I haven't found my love yet," Sosuke said blushing. He was at least a little drunk.

" Well what are you going to do when you find her hm?"

" What do you mean?"

" You've never kissed, touched, or had sex with another woman before. What are you going to do with her?"

" I… I guess I never really thought of that."

" Exactly! The first kiss is important you know. It affects the rest of your relationship."

" Really?"

" Yup. Your first kiss can ruin everything right there. It's all about doing it at the right time and technique."

" Well um… how-how do you kiss someone?" Aizen asked. I looked over and saw he was beet red in the face.

" You-you want me to kiss you?"

Sosuke whipped his head around and shook his hands defensively. " No of course not! I mean if you want to. No! What I mean to say is what steps do I need to take?"

My heart was racing a mile a minute. I awkwardly coughed and stood, Aizen following. " Well assuming you two go on a date at the end of the night you may kiss her before you go. You will most likely be standing because it will be right before you leave."

" Oh um ok."

I made sure not to make eye contact. " Put one hand on her hip," I said taking his hand and placing it on my side.

" Um Kaori-"

" Your not standing close enough. This isn't the 6th grade dance this is your first kiss we're talking about."

" Oh right," and he stepped closer.

I sighed and took his other hand. " You can do two things here. If you think she's too nervous to finish the kiss you can put your hand here," I said putting his hand on my back, " And pull her to you then finish the job."

" And if she wants to kiss me?"

I gulped and finally looked up at Sosuke. " Th-then you put your hand here," I said putting the hand originally on my back on my cheek. " It gives her warning so she knows what's to come and she'll like the feeling of your hand."

" And then what?" Sosuke asked. There was something in his eyes the way he looked at me right now.

My throat suddenly felt so dry. " W-Well in that situation you two will meet halfway probably, kind of naturally drawn towards each other, and kiss."

" And then?" Sosuke asked. Wait when did we get so close? I was right up in Sosuke's face. Our lips were about to touch. I wanted, wanted so badly, to move in on those lips and take them for my own. Sosuke would be shocked so I'd just push him onto the couch. I'd get him begging and moaning for me in no time and then I'd take him for my own. " Kaori?"

I woke from my daydream and saw we hadn't moved. Stop thinking these silly thoughts! I gently pushed him away and took a few steps back. " You'll figure it from there I bet," I said with a small smile.

He stared after me with such longing in his eyes. " Kaori I-"

" Hey listen I'm really tired but tomorrow how about I walk you to work hm? Sound good?" I asked.

" Um ya sounds good," Sosuke said. He reached for the dishes on the table but I rushed over and grabbed them.

" I'll clean up you head on home," I said with my best fake smile, still trying to calm down.

" Are you-"

" Yes I'm sure! Run along now it's been a busy day," I said my back to him.

I heard him move across the room and the click of the door opening as I furiously scrubbed the dishes. " Good night… Kaori," he said softly. And then the door finally closed again. I dropped the dish I was holding into the water of the sink and sighed. That was close too close! You can't take him Kaori he's too good for you. You don't deserve someone like him! I let out another sigh to calm myself down and then continued washing the dishes, tears running down my face the entire time.


	145. Chapter 145

I woke the next morning blearily. Urgh I liked sleeping in yesterday. Yawning, I rose from the bed and quickly dressed. I trudged to the coffee house and ordered an extra large. Today was going to be a long day I just felt it. I smiled softly and with a nod took my warm drink. I turned around and nearly spilled my drink. " Damn it Sosuke you scared me," I said laughing and patting my chest.

" Sorry that was not my intention," he said.

I looked him over and smiled. " Look at you! All grown up in your fancy suit, your hair all fixed up. Congratulations Sosuke you are definitely going to get that job," I said.

He smiled so happily at that. " Let's go then!" he said taking my hand and dragging me out. I laughed after him as we basically ran down the streets. Just outside the building I stopped him.

" Look at you!" I said straightening him up. I began fixing his tie and hair briefly. " There we go," I said patting my hands and nodding.

" Do I look good?"

I smiled and nodded. " Your going to kick that pricks ass," I said and Sosuke laughed. The laugh that filled my empty chest with light.

And then we stood there awkwardly. Before I could say anything Sosuke took my hands. " Thank you Kaori. For everything. I feel… confident in myself again. And it's all because of you."

" Please all I did was get you some clothes and a hair cut," I muttered but Aizen squeezed my hands.

" It was your words. You're the only one that believed in me thank you."

" Sosuke?" A voice called out. One of the girls from yesterday stepped forward, her posse right behind her. " Oh my God that is you!" she said running forward and attaching herself to his arm.

" Yes it's me," Sosuke said confused.

The way she looked at him read 'hunger' and I saw the way she looked him up and down like meat. " You look really good today. How do you get your hair like that?" she asked, running that stray strand that fell over his face through her fingers.

Sosuke blushed dark red and that sent a pulse of anger through me. He let go of my hands and took hers away. " I uh used some gel and stuff," he said.

She giggled and completely fell against his chest. A moment later women surrounded him. And I just watched as he laughed, smiled, and blushed with that one woman. Looks like she was the one then eh? I turned away and left, a dark smile on my face as I entered the hospital door. The day went by in a blur and I think the only real thought I had been an image of Sosuke in that suit. He looked so hot. " Earth to Kaori?" A voice said breaking through my thoughts.

I blinked and turned to see Shunsui. " Yes?" I asked.

Shunsui sighed. " I was asking if you were doing anything tonight? We could go grab a bite, get a drink, watch a movie-"

" Want to fuck?" I asked. The nurses and secretary at the station either stopped what they were doing in shock or quietly listened in.

" What was that?"

" I haven't screwed anybody in 6 months I'm due."

Shunsui blinked. " What uh what about that guy? Something with an s um-"

" I'm telling you I'm horny and I want to fuck. Do you want me or not?" I asked annoyed.

Shunsui briefly glanced at the women staring at us then back to me and my uncaring expression. " Can we at least get dinner first?" he asked.

" Fine," I said and Shunsui nodded, taking a sip of his drink. " Got anyone else you want to call? We could have a three way," I said casually and Shunsui spat out his drink, the nurses either in shock or giggling now.

Shunsui coughed for a minute then looked at me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the sleep room, a room with bunk beds if you wanted some quick shuteye. " Ok what's going on?" he asked.

" Nothing. I'm horny and I don't think your enough," I shrugged.

Shunsui scoffed shaking his head. " I've gotten you to pass out from my sex SEVERAL times," he said. We both briefly chuckled then calmed down, Shun giving me a serious look. " If something is going on you'll tell me right? That guy didn't-"

" And we're stopping this conversation right there," I said sternly. " Sosuke and I…we aren't like that ok? He's too pure for someone like me," I muttered. Shun reached forward to comfort me but I grabbed his hand.

" Kaori-"

" The Italian place on 5th ok? Then we go to my place. You get off before me so I'll meet you at the restaurant."

And before Shunsui could respond I left. I really had to focus now I had a big patient coming in. I was doing a neurosurgery today and from what I heard the patient had a 5% chance of making it out alive. Which is my specialty. I am known as 'the hopeless doctor' after all. I take on more 'dangerous' patients than anyone else at the hospital. That and my attitude. " Stop you'll kill him!" my assistant said to me mid surgery as the heart monitors started going crazy.

" It'll work," I said continuing on, not listening.

" This technique has only been done three times and-"

" 4 you mean because I'm doing it right now."

" And it's failed every time!"

" Well then those morons must have been doing something wrong."

" You…You-Your hopeless!" he shouted. And that's where I also get my name from. After it was all done I made sure to give my assistant the finger as my patient left the room alive and well. Heck I even got a couple claps as I began to sterilize myself. And I smiled entering the restaurant a half hour later sitting across from Shunsui.

" How did it go?" he asked just as the waiter brought over a bottle of sake.

" The noob almost peed his pants but I did it," I said smiling and pouring the drinks.

" Knew you could do it. They really should stop doubting you," Shunsui said with a chuckle drinking his sake. And so the rest of dinner was spent talking about work, laughing over life, and drinking. Lots and lots of drinking. We both shared a passion for good sake. And by the time dinner was over we were both just a smidge tipsy. We took a cab to my place and the two of us were stumbling over each other up the stairs laughing.

" Damn it Shun get off me," I said laughing as he wrapped his arms around my neck, almost piggy backing on me up the stairs.

" Aw come on Kaori," Shunsui said then leaned into my ear. " I'll do you extra good tonight if you carry me."

I scoffed. " Your about to fall asleep right now you moron! Trying to drink more than me at dinner. You owe me big for this," I said but Shun only giggled.

I laughed again as I turned the corner then stilled. Sosuke was sitting outside my door. Why… why was he here? Now? He turned and saw me then immediately stood. " Hey Kaori and um Kaori's friend," Sosuke said looking at Shun who had looked up to see the new voice.

" Sosuke what are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled and held up a bag. " I hope you don't mind but I came to celebrate. I got the job," he said.

I smiled and shrugged off Shunsui, stepping over and hugging Aizen. " I'm so happy for you Sosuke! Now it's Yamamoto and Aizen right?" I asked.

He nodded. A moment later I realized we were still hugging and I pulled away. Stop touching him Kaori! And stop blushing what's wrong with you! Shunsui stepped forward a minute later. " Hello Sosuke right? I'm Kaori's friend, Shunsui," Shun said taking Aizen's hand.

" Yes we met once before," Sosuke said looking over Shun.

" I don't suppose you know what's got my Kaori all up in a bunch do you?" Shunsui asked completely sober.

" Shun!" I hissed pushing him away.

" What? Why else would ask for sex if-" and I covered his mouth.

" He's a little drunk, too much sake you know," I said nervously laughing.

As I had his mouth covered, Shun pulled his phone out of his pocket and gave it a wave. I let him go and he answered the phone. " Dr. Kyoraku speaking?... yes…. Yes…yes, ok. I'll be right in," he said then hung up. " Duty calls."

" You-You can't leave me here with him!" I said.

" Sorry Kaori but work is work. Have a nice night and remember Kaori you've only got night shift tomorrow," Shun said with a wink. And I immediately knew he tricked me. I saw the phone and I knew it wasn't vibrating but I let that little weasel… RAWR! I sighed and turned back to Sosuke, who I had almost forgotten about. I unlocked my door and left it open, Sosuke following a minute later.

I watched him set a bottle of champagne down on the counter and a store bought cake then grab some glasses from my cupboard. He came over a minute later with a slice of cake and the champagne that I had already guzzled down before he sat. I heard Aizen's chuckle as I poured another glass then shrugged and grabbed both the cake and the bottle. And Aizen watched amused as I drank the champagne from the bottle and ate the rest of the cake. In fact he was full out laughing when the cake was gone. " I'm a nervous eater ok!" I said then took a swig of champagne.

" Why are you nervous?"

Why am I nervous hm? Because my friend just told you that he was coming to my place solely for sex! But I didn't say that. " How was work tell me all about it," I said ignoring the previous question.

" It went splendidly! You should have seen the look on my bosses and Byakuya's face when I came in. Boss didn't even know who I was!" Sosuke said laughing making me smile. " Anyways we did a sort of mock trial and I wiped the floor with Byakuya. It was a unanimous decision that I should become Yamamoto's partner."

" I'm really so happy for you," I said patting Sosuke's shoulder. " I knew you could do it! You just had to know yourself."

" Your right," Sosuke said with a soft smile, looking at the ground. I smiled as well as I finally got comfortable on the couch, crossing my legs and sighing in relaxation. " I wish there was something I could do for you in return."

" There's not a single thing I need," I said with a yawn. " Maybe a good sleep," I said smiling again.

" Why was that man here?" Sosuke suddenly asked. He kept staring at the floor however.

" I'm allowed to have friends over right?" I asked nervously.

Sosuke looked over at me with fire in his eyes. I was going to move but he soon had me pinned between the couch and him. " I thought you said he was your friend," Sosuke said coldly.

" H-He is my friend," I said. God Sosuke was so close now.

" Then why were you talking about sex hm?"

Why was he so mad? I finally pushed Sosuke away and stood up. " I-I'm not like you Sosuke!" I said almost angrily now. " I don't believe in love it's just a fairytale to me. I have sex, lots of sex before I met you. Sex with men I barely knew!" I said.

Sosuke stood and hugged me. Why, why would he hug me of all things? " Don't," he whispered.

" Don't what?"

" Don't sleep around anymore," he said and pulled away, making sure I was looking at him. " I-I'll have sex with you."

I blushed then pushed him away. " Don't say something like that without thinking! You… your beautiful and pure. Such untainted thoughts about love and life," I said with a soft smile that turned into a frown. " I'm so dirty and hideous compared to you."

But Sosuke grabbed me again. " Your so beautiful what on earth could make you say that!" he shouted. And then blushed deep red a moment later. " If it would make you happy then we could have sex. And then you don't have to be with random men ok?"

" Your too good for me Sosuke you can't-" I began but Sosuke dragged me to his lips in a kiss. It was an odd kiss given that it was completely closed mouth and forceful. He pulled away more red then before. He was shaking he was so nervous. And even though his kiss sucked I wanted more of it. I grabbed him by the tie and dragged him to my bed, tossing him on it and crawling on top.

" Kaori-"

" If we're going to do this your going to need to learn how to kiss you hear me?" Sosuke nodded, scared by my dominating tone. I looked down on him hungrily and ran a finger over his perfect lips. I really get to have THIS? This perfect, god-like body? " I'll teach you. Teach you how to kiss, how to make love, how to love. Just promise when you find your loved one you'll go to her and love her for the rest of your life."

Sosuke blinked and nodded. I leaned and hovered just above his already pursed lips. When I didn't kiss him Sosuke opened his eyes. " Wh-what's wrong?" he asked nervously.

I ran my finger along his lips again. " Your lips are too tight. Loosen up," I murmured then kissed him softly. His arms shakily wrapped around me and I moved my body right against him. I ran my tongue along his lips and in his surprise his mouth finally opened up for me. As my tongue ran along the inside of his mouth I felt such a strange sensation course through my body. This felt so familiar so…normal. Don't get me wrong, running my hands over this perfect body felt amazing. But why did this feel so ok?

I couldn't help but smirk when it finally got to the point Sosuke was a panting mess under me. He looked up at me, eyes half lidded, and his hands on my legs. " What-what's wrong?" he asked.

" I like watching you writhing underneath me," I said running my finger down his chest. I smirked and leaned down into his ear. " Get ready virgin boy. I'm going to rock your world," I whispered much too happily then stole his lips again.

And though I thought I was the one going to be giving the pleasure that night I never felt so good in my life. This was meant to happen. I was meant to have him spill his drink on me, meant to meet him. Maybe… maybe something can finally go right in my life. Maybe I can finally be happy again. And I haven't felt this happy lying in someone's arms after sex before.

I cautiously looked at Sosuke and smiled at his sleeping face. That is until his eyes opened looking at me. I blushed when I realized I was being creepy and he smiled. " What were you staring at?" Sosuke asked knowingly.

" I just wanted to make sure you were ok with everything that happened."

" If I didn't want to do this then I wouldn't have come this far."

I couldn't help but laugh to Aizen's confusion. " Damn. You sound just like a virgin. Or, well, an ex-virgin." I said and even Aizen laughed. I was about to lie back down when I felt his hand stroking my hip again. " Why do you keep stroking my scar hm?" I asked amused.

" I don't know it… it just seems like the right thing to do. How did you get it?"

I shrugged. " I think I was born with it I've had it forever. My parents… they gave me away," I said.

" Kaori I didn't mean to I-"

" Your only get this once so listen closely," I said. Sosuke stilled then nodded. I took a deep breath. " My parents gave me away when I was one. I have no idea who they were or anything about them. It was a closed adoption and not even my parents knew anything. My adopted parents died when I was five, car crash. Car exploded so there was no pain they say, instantaneous. They had no other family so I went in and out of foster care until I was 18. It was hard, but it made me focus on my future. I shoved my face into books and learned. Got as much knowledge as I could so that when the SAT's rolled around I could get a perfect score. And I did."

" Congrats"

" I'm not done," I said but then paused. No I can't tell him everything yet. Not after such a great night. " Well I'm done, for now at least."

" You didn't tell me how you got this scar," Sosuke said touching the one over my heart.

Inwardly I frowned but on the outside I kept my small smile. " Not tonight. Maybe someday," I said then gave him a soft kiss. " Good night Sosuke," I said before lying down again.

" Goodnight Kaori," he replied, a kiss to the top of my head. He cares about me that much I am certain of. But how much? And I fell asleep before I could hear it. Because after we both fell asleep, Aizen muttered in his sleep, " Goodnight my love."


	146. Chapter 146

6 months later

Takeo POV

I happily sat in the tree watching mom move around her apartment, cleaning frantically. Today was a big day in their relationship, dad was finally moving in. From our spying, the family and me, this was a big deal. A really big deal. Something went wrong in mom's life, this life, I can tell. I broke into some databases and found about all the foster families and the adoption but something more. " Hey idiot what are you smiling at huh?" Kouhei said sitting beside me.

" Look at mom she's totally freaking out," I said laughing a little. Kouhei looked into the window and just then she tripped over something and fell flat on her face. We both laughed as she got up again. " Watch she's going to curse god," I said and right on cue she looked up at the ceiling and obviously shouted.

" And then she's going to grab a drink," Kouhei said with a bright smile as mom moved to the kitchen and drank straight out of the bottle. " Damn Takeo your right. I know it took a while to convince me but it really is her."

" Takeo what are you doing here? Still stalking that woman?" Reika asked down below.

" If you are speaking of our mother then yes," I said not even looking at her. She was the only one in the family who didn't believe this was mom.

" Hey when can we get a look," a familiar voice said. I looked down in shock then smiled widely, Kouhei and I hopping off the tree.

" It's so great to see you Grimmjow, everyone. How long has it been hm?" I asked.

" 10 years, 7 months, 6 days," Ulquiorra said.

" He's been waiting to come back," Starrk said.

" Well where are they?" Szayel asked much too excited. He had been researching rebirth just as much as I had before this happened.

" Ok one at a time with me up in the tree," I said then hopped up myself. And as all the other arrancar argued, Starrk hopped up beside me. Mom was on the phone with someone now. I watched his facial expressions change as he watched her walk about her apartment.

Starrk is not a very emotional person so my eyes widened when I saw him smiling and crying. " We all thought she was gone," he said hoarsely.

" You really liked her didn't you?" I asked somewhat warily.

He turned and looked at me for a moment then nodded looking back again. " Just a little. She stole my heart but didn't give back all the pieces. In the end I was happy she was happy again," Starrk said and I knew he was telling the truth.

" Come on Coyote my turn!" Grimmjow shouted.

Starrk sighed and jumped down then Grimmjow hopped up next. " Holy fucking shit it is her," Grimmjow said smiling from ear to ear. " Damn the exact fucking same. But can she uh see us?"

" No, not yet at least," I said smiling.

" You think the old Kaori is in there?"

" I hope so."

Grimmjow nodded and then quietly watched Kaori. Grimmjow was Mom's best friend as she was his. I could see the longing in his eyes to go in and tackle her in a hug but he remained still with that same crazy smile, laughing every once in a while when she did something mom like. Next, Szayel hopped up. " Fascinating," he said leaning farther forward. " Tell me are their personalities the same?"

" Not exactly. Dad was more like how he was when he was a captain and mom definitely happier. Plus dad was a virgin when they first met," I said.

" Really? The infamous Sosuke Aizen?"

" I know right?"

" Truly fascinating. I can't wait to study them more," Szayel said but a moment later Nnoitra kicked him out.

" Hah! Bitch really does have 9 lives hm?" Nnoitra said.

Any normal person would be offended if their mom was called a bitch but I knew it was just Nnoitra's personality. He hopped down a moment later and finally Ulquiorra jumped up. Just then a car parked in front of the apartment and honked. Mom jumped and straightened herself up before heading downstairs. And then dad got out of the car. Everyone was staring at him, silent, as if he could hear us. Mom came out and smiled, giving dad a kiss on the cheek before grabbing a box. They talked while heading back in and a moment later the 2 boxes were in the apartment.

" I thought you said he was moving in? That's barely anything," Reika said.

I sighed. " Something is wrong with mom. She's like how she used to be, like dad told us remember? She doesn't let people in easily."

And soon everyone was arguing on what to do now. I sighed and looked up just as mom opened the window to her apartment, looking down and frowning in confusion. I jumped down and covered a few mouths and soon everyone silenced, looking up again. Kaori scratched her head looking down and Aizen moved behind her. " What's wrong Kaori?" he asked her.

" Nothing I thought I heard shouting but nobodies here," Kaori said. Dad smiled and hugged mom around the waist, his mouth on her neck. " Sosuke not until we finish unpacking!" mom giggled.

" There's barely anything to unpack. You were very strict about what I could and couldn't bring."

" Ya whatever," she said and turned back to him. " You have more work to do today right? I'll unpack your stuff, pick you up from work, and then we can go get some dinner. Sound good?"

" Or I can cook for you at my place and then you can spend the night. Maybe bring a few of your own things there?"

Mom scoffed. " I am not bringing ANY of my things to your house. I'm going to walk in one day and your going to be masturbating with a pair of my underwear."

Grimmjow laughed and the espada tackled him to shut him up. Mom and dad looked down this time then shrugged and looked back up. " Ok new plan. Dinner out, back to your place after. Sound good?" Dad asked.

Mom nodded and gave him a quick kiss. " Ok get back to work and finish up so we can go out tonight," Mom said pushing him forward and closing the window. We all let out a sigh of relief as dad left.

" So they can hear us now. Still doubt they're not our parents Reika?" I asked smugly.

Reika hmmphed. " The question is how?" Szayel said.

" You don't sense it?" Ulquiorra asked. We all looked up at him and he was looking in the apartment. I focused on mom and my eyes widened. A small, black flame inside of her, and slowly growing.

" She… she has her old spiritual pressure again," I said quietly.

" They're going to turn back to normal!" Kouhei shouted excited.

" Ok enough!" Reika shouted. She sighed. " Takeo you need to be home right now. Kiriko, your wife, is pregnant. Don't you think you should be by her side as she gives birth?"

" I have a few months-"

" Kouhei," Reika said sternly. " Home. Now."

I sighed but smiled faintly. She really is just like mom. " Ok fine I'm going," I said defensively, " See you guys later."

Everyone waved as I jumped away. Your really there mom, your coming back to us.


	147. Chapter 147

Aizen POV

I sighed tiredly and ran a hand down my face, exhausted. What a long day today, so many cases and so many papers. Once I opened my eyes again I smiled looking at my desk. It was littered with pictures of Kaori. Kaori and I at the beach, Kaori and I on the Ferris wheel, Kaori asleep, Kaori smiling at me. I picked up the one of Kaori smiling and sighed fondly. I can't believe I finally put some of my stuff in her apartment. Like Kaori said, she doesn't accept people easily but I feel like we're making some real progress. And I'm really thinking that she's… the one.

There was a knocking on my door and I set the frame down, looked through the glass and saw Byakuya. Smirking I motioned him in. Did I mention how wonderful it was having the man I despised most working under me? " Here are the papers you requested, sir," he replied disdainfully.

" Thank you Byakuya. I will type this in and then give you the final form," I said then began typing. Byakuya had moved behind my desk at this point, making sure I did my job right I suppose. I was nearly done when he finally spoke again.

" I see you are still with that woman," he said.

I paused and turned to see Byakuya was staring at the various pictures. " Her name is Kaori and yes I am," I said then turned back to my work. " She's the reason I got to where I am today."

Byakuya did not respond at first, leading me to believe the conversation was over. " I'm surprised she is in a relationship after what happened to her. But I suppose it's been long enough now," Byakuya said.

I had just finished and pressed print when he said that. I turned slowly and looked at Byakuya. " You know Kaori?" I asked.

Byakuya stilled, looking at me seriously. " It's not my place to say the relationship Kaori and I shared," he said then grabbed the finished papers.

Relationship? They were together? I stood and followed him out, grabbing him by the shoulder. " Are you one of the men Kaori was with?" I asked heated.

Byakuya sighed and shrugged me off, stepping into the elevator. " I was not in THAT kind of relationship with her. I was the lawyer against her in a case," Byakuya said then the elevator doors closed. I immediately ran back to the office and entered our database of previous cases, typing in Kaori Minamoto and pressing enter. And there it was, a file. Kaori Minamoto vs. Dr. Uzumaki. All I would have to do was click and I could find out how Byakuya knows Kaori and what she is hiding from me.

But I… I didn't want to. Kaori kept this from me it's her secret. And if I work hard enough she will eventually trust me enough to tell me the truth. I exited out and shut off the computer with a sigh and grabbed my jacket. Then I got on the elevator and headed to the first floor. I smiled when I stepped out and saw Kaori fell asleep waiting for me on the couch in the lobby. Smiling, I quietly stepped forward and knelt beside her, brushing the hair out of her face before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. And like Sleeping Beauty, she woke a moment later, giving me a tired smile. " Hey Sosuke," she said sitting up.

" Hey Kaori," I replied back, waiting for her to fully wake up.

" Sorry I fell asleep I was just so relaxed," Kaori said. " Ready to go?"

" Ya um… Kaori… do you know anyone named Byakuya Kuchiki?" I asked. I wanted to know how much she would hide from me, maybe tell me the truth now.

Kaori sighed and looked up at me sadly. " Did he finally tell you who I was?" she asked.

" Just that he was the lawyer against you on a case."

" And you didn't just look me up? Don't you have me on file?"

I smiled softly and took her hand. " I want you to tell me. When your comfortable that is," I said.

Kaori nodded and her smile slowly came back. " I can't tell you… not yet. I don't want you to… judge me for what happened. Or hate me."

I moved forward and hugged her. " I would never hate you Kaori. Your special remember?"

Kaori nodded against my shoulder. " I'm uh I'm not up for going out tonight. Can we just cook at my place?"

I kissed the top of Kaori's head. " Of course we can. Come on, let's go get a cab," I said standing. Kaori nodded and stood with me. We normally liked to walk through the city but Kaori looked so weak all of a sudden. I took my jacket from my suit off and put it on Kaori. She smiled softly and leaned against me as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

The cab ride was pretty quiet. " I'm sorry for ruining a happy day," she said.

" Are you kidding me? I'm still ecstatic. You let me put some of my clothes and bath supplies in you apartment. Your letting me into your life Kaori and that makes me so happy," I said.

Kaori nodded and curled against me more. I had to carry her up to the apartment, because she fell asleep again and set her in bed. With a sigh I changed as well and accompanied her under the covers. I set my hand on her hip, tracing her scar before I also fell asleep. Don't worry Kaori, I'll help you get better again I promise.


	148. Chapter 148

3 months later

" Damn Shun today has been a long day," I said stretching.

" I know. That one guy's heart stopped beating three times during surgery," he said also stretching.

I collapsed onto the nearest chair and closed my eyes. We were now in the lobby of the hospital ready to go home. " God I'm so hungry! I hope Sosuke's cooking tonight because I am done!"

Shun laughed and I smiled. " I'm happy for you Kaori. This guy's lasted longer than anyone else. Well besides me but that doesn't count."

" Ya Sosuke is pretty great. Now I don't know what I'd do without him."

" Oh Kaori I'm so glad you think so highly of me," a familiar voice said.

I smiled and opened my eyes, looking up at the man I was talking about. " Damn I've been found out," I said and stood. Sosuke laughed.

" Ready for dinner?" he asked.

" Yes I am," Shun said and I laughed while Sosuke frowned. We all turned when a moment later a pained cry rang out.

" Oh boy she's in labor," I said looking at the pregnant woman at the front of the hospital. Everyone walked right by her like she was invisible. " Damn I have to help her Sosuke I-"

" It's fine I can wait a little longer," he said motioning me forward. Shunsui grabbed a wheelchair and I ran to her side.

" Ma'am my name is Dr. Kaori Minamoto. How long have you been having contractions?" I asked.

The woman looked at me shocked. " She ok Kaori?" Shun asked helping me put her in the wheelchair.

" I think she's in shock from going into labor. I'm going to get a room," I said then ran to reception. " Hey is there a room open?" I asked.

" Um 195 why?" the receptionist asked.

" Why do you think?" I said pointing to Shunsui and the woman in the wheelchair.

The receptionist blinked then smiled. " Ok Dr. Minamoto I'll be sure to give you and Dr. Kyoraku some time," she said with a wink.

I shrugged at the odd reply and motioned for Shun to follow me. " Wait!" the woman said. " Can um, can he come with me?" she said pointing at Sosuke.

" Why?" I asked.

" He um he looks like my husband. It would mean a lot to me," she said.

" It's fine Kaori I don't mind," Sosuke said squeezing her hand. " Anything I can do to help."

I nodded and we ran down the halls. " What's your husbands name? We can call and have him come here," I said.

" Um… Takeo. Just call this number and ask for Takeo," she said. I nodded and stopped at the nurse's station as Shun ran on. " Call this number, ask for Takeo, and tell him his wife is in labor in room 195 at Karakura hospital."

The nurse nodded. I ran on and got into the room. " Haven't done a birth in a while," Shun said scrubbing in.

" What's the matter? Scared?" I asked. Shun scoffed and I laughed. We both finished washing in and I began my work. Sosuke watched almost in awe as the baby was born a few hours later. The woman had passed out as soon as her baby girl was born. And so after we took the measurements, cleaned the baby, and made sure she was healthy we set her in her mother's arms. Then we brought her out of the OR and into her room, 195, to rest.

" I'm going to make sure the room gets cleaned up," Shun said and I nodded, taking notes and watching the mother and child carefully. I looked at Sosuke and saw he still had a funny look on his face.

" You ok? Not too scarred?" I asked.

" No not at all. That was… amazing," Sosuke said.

" Most people outside of healthcare don't like births. I've seen quite a few men faint in the OR," I said then laughed.

" I bet. But seeing everything happen it just… I can't wait to have my own kids," Sosuke said with such a bright smile. I paused in my work and sat beside him.

" Really?"

" Yes. That baby is beautiful don't you think?"

" Of course. Life is beautiful and babies are the representation of life."

" What about you?"

" What?"

" Do you want kids?"

" M-Me? A mom? I-I couldn't do that! I mean look at me!"

" Ok I'll look at you and what do I see? A beautiful, kind woman who cares about her friends more than anything else. She cooks and cleans and always puts others before herself. I see a mother in the making, waiting to come out at the right time," Sosuke said.

I blinked and before I could respond the baby began crying. " What should I do?" I asked stepping over to the bed.

" I'm sure the woman won't mind you holding her baby. I mean you were the one who pulled it out," Sosuke said.

I nodded and carefully picked up the child, holding it like it was an antique and Sosuke laughed. " What?"

" Not like that," he said standing and walking over to me. He pulled the baby closer to me and now the baby was lying in my arms crying. " Like this."

The baby didn't stop crying. " I-I can't do this you take her!" I said nervous.

Sosuke laughed. " Your doing fine. Now just rock her back and forth," he said and did the motion himself.

I nodded and did as he said. And slowly but surely the baby fell asleep. " I-I did it! I did it Sosuke I-" I said excited but when I turned to face Sosuke he had a finger over his lips.

Oh right, quiet, right. I simply smiled now down on the baby in my arms. Sosuke moved behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, looking over me down on the sleeping baby girl. " I knew you could do it. Your perfect," he whispered and kissed my cheek.

I was so happy right now I ignored the over the top comment. Sosuke was right, this felt so right. Like I had held a baby like this so many times before. Just then the door was thrown open to two men. " Kiriko!" the first shouted panicked.

" It's fine sir your wife and baby are fine," I said.

The man turned and blinked at me, his mouth falling open in shock. Oh my! I'm holding his baby; he must think this is extremely unprofessional. I set the sleeping girl in his father's arms and he finally looked at his child. " Hello um my name is Kisuke Urahara and I'm um their… uncle," the blonde man said unsure.

I stepped forward and shook his hand. " My name is Kaori Minamoto and I helped deliver the child. Congratulations on a healthy baby girl," I said.

" And this is?" Kisuke asked holding out his hand toward Sosuke.

" This is um… my friend Sosuke Aizen. It's a long story but basically your niece asked for him to be there and-"

" It's fine we're just happy they are all safe," Kisuke said.

I smiled and looked over then stilled when I saw the man crying at the baby in his arms. " Is there um, something wrong?" I asked.

Takeo smiled and shook his head no. " It's just… when my parents died and I found out Kiriko, my wife, was pregnant I was so sad. They had been there for the birth of all their other grandchildren and they would miss mine."

" Do you um do you feel that they are here?" I asked.

Takeo finally looked back up at me. " Yes, yes I think they are. And I think they are really happy for us," Takeo said and took his wife's hand.

I nodded then looked down at the papers I had filled out. " Ok I'm going to turn in these papers so Sosuke and I will leave you alone now. I'll come back and hopefully your wife will be awake then you can tell me your babies name," I said pulling Sosuke out and into hallway, closing the door.

Just then a fellow doctor walked up to me. " Sorry Dr. Minamoto but we're going to need that room now. Whatever you and Dr. Kyoraku were doing previously please clean it up," the doctor said with disdain.

" You don't understand there is a patient in there, a woman who is still unconscious after giving birth," I said.

The doctor sighed. " And you can vouch for this?" the doctor asked Sosuke.

" Yes," Sosuke replied coldly.

The doctor stepped past me and opened the door. " There is no one in here Dr. Okayama," the doctor said unamused.

I moved past Sosuke and the doctor then gasped when in fact the room was empty. The windows were shut and I had only just stepped outside a minute ago. " They-they were here I-"

" Dr. Okayama I understand your job has a lot of stress. Go home please and rest," the doctor said passing by me, amused now by my 'odd' behavior.

Sosuke finally stepped in and his eyes widened. I turned to him tears in my eyes. " Where is that baby Sosuke? She-she could be hurt she…" I began but couldn't finish. Did I leave that child with dangerous people?

Sosuke pulled me to him in a hug. " It's ok Kaori. I have a feeling that baby is fine," he said.

And surprisingly I somehow felt the same. Those people felt so familiar and kind. I talked to Shun later who was equally as surprised as I was. We went to the security tapes and oddly enough, when we were pushing Kiriko down the halls, all you could see was an empty wheelchair. The three of us chalked it up as a hallucination but in some ways it made me feel worse. I sighed while cleaning the dishes at home after dinner. " What's the matter Kaori?" Sosuke asked moving behind me and holding me around my waist.

" It's just everything felt so real today. And I… I liked the feeling of holding that child in my arms. It made me feel so warm and light inside, watching her fall asleep as I rocked her," I said.

" Maybe… maybe it was real," Aizen murmured.

" What?"

" Maybe it was ghosts or something I don't know because it felt incredibly real to me too. I also liked when you held the baby you were glowing with happiness."

I blushed and Sosuke smiled, kissing my cheek. I sat back on the couch after dinner was over, just simply thinking. " Maybe… maybe I wouldn't mind having a child someday," I said smiling thoughtfully.

Sosuke moved over with a hand on my stomach and smiled. " Really?" he asked excited.

" I said maybe ok? Just one," I said and Sosuke frowned, making me laugh. When he saw me laugh again he moved forward and put his lips against my own. It was a nice, soft, loving kiss and I yearned for more. Smiling, I pulled Sosuke off of the couch and onto the rug by the roaring fire and kissed him again. Our hands moved to each other's clothes and you can guess how the night went form there. Sosuke fell asleep almost immediately after I however laid awake looking down on him. Oh yes, I now wanted a child someday. With this man. He's taken care of me better than anyone else ever has. But he only sees me as… as what? Not his loved one, no, that woman hasn't been found yet apparently. His special one I guess. But what does that even mean? What am I to you, Sosuke Aizen?


	149. Chapter 149

Takeo POV

" Kiriko… wake up Kiri please?" I asked softly, gently shaking her. And a moment later she tiredly woke up with a soft smile.

" Takeo you're here, I'm so happy," she murmured. I smiled and kissed her cheek, wiping the still somewhat damp hair away.

" I'm happy too. But we have to go now ok? Before mom and dad find out nobody besides them can see us," I said holding her hand.

Kiriko nodded and sat up a little. I picked her up just as Kisuke opened a senkaimon and thankfully it opened up into our bedroom. Carefully I set Kiriko down and put our baby in her arms. She smiled brightly at the child and stroked her head as she slept. " She looks like your mom," Kiriko said and I nodded.

Instead of having Kiriko's bright orange locks or my wavy brown ones she has black hair. And I have a feeling when she opens her eyes they'll be gold just like moms. " What's her name going to be? You can pick," I said.

Kiriko's eyes went into thought, her hand absentmindedly stroking our baby girl's head as she looked out the window. " Yukiko. For the snow," Kiriko said.

It was indeed snowing out and our baby's skin was so pale it was white like snow. I smiled and sat on the bed besides Kiriko. " That's a perfect name. We have our own little Snow White," I said and Kiriko giggled. I took Kiriko's other hand and she looked back up at me. " I know I've been… distracted since I found out mom and dad were alive. No even before that with all the books. But I promise to be here for our child ok?" I asked.

Kiriko smiled and hugged me. " I knew that all along silly! It made me really happy to see your parents today. And I know it made you happy too I bet. And they saw me, us! I was so surprised when I went into labor outside the hospital and when I stumbled in I didn't know what to do. Your mom saved me Takeo. I really… I really owe everything to your parents. Which is why I support you in your fight to get them back," Kiriko said.

I smiled and nodded, now laying beside my wife, our precious child in the middle. Yes let us both sleep now it's been a long day. " Hey bro! Come on where's my new niece huh?" Kouhei shouted barging in.

I sighed in annoyance as I was woken up and poor Yukiko began to cry. " Kouhei you idiot," I said shaking my head. I smiled though when I saw him holding Nel by the waist and their child, Minoru, stumbled in. He looked around and found the source of the crying then moved to the bedside as Kiriko began fumbling with our child.

" What's her name?" he asked, in awe of the small creature. There haven't been any more children since him so he probably hadn't seen a live baby before, especially one so young.

" Yukiko," Kiriko said. Minoru smiled and patted her head. Yukiko stopped crying and we all smiled at that.

" So tell us what happened," Nel said excited. I sighed. I guess I better tell everyone once.

" Kiriko you take care of Yukiko for a bit ok? I'm going to talk to my siblings," I said leading everyone downstairs. And thankfully everyone was sitting around watching a movie.

" Hey nee-san!" Ayaka began

" How is our little baby? Is it a boy or a girl?" Ayano asked.

" It's a girl named Yukiko," Nowaki said opening his eyes. The twins looked to me and I nodded.

" Aw Nowaki your no fun!" they both said tickling our telepathic little brother who giggled in response.

" So how did she give birth in a living hospital?" Reika asked.

I sat down and calmly inhaled. " Mom did it. She saved Kiriko's life," I said.

Everyone stilled. " But… but she could only hear us right?" Kouhei asked.

" I got the call and Kisuke and I couldn't make it to the hospital right away because we were out in the countryside. And when we got there Yukiko was born and… and mom was holding her. Dad was right behind her and the two of them were unknowingly smiling down on their grandchild." I said.

" Enough of this Takeo it's not our real parents," Reika said snuggling closer to her quiet husband.

" What's it going to take for you to believe Reika? They can see us now damn it!" I shouted.

" It's not them! They… they're not the same. It's a new soul in their body a new person who lived a new life. And if we try to change that we'll be destroying the other person!" Reika shouted. I… I never thought of that. What if there are two different souls fighting each other for memories now, Kaori 1 and Kaori 2. I looked back up and Reika had tears in her eyes. " You think… you think I don't want them back? Of course I do. But destroying another life to bring our parents back? I… I can't," Reika said and stepped outside.

I looked to Ashido and he nodded then followed. What if Reika's right? What if what we're trying to do is wrong?


	150. Chapter 150

" Ok Shun what do we have today?" I asked as we looked at the board.

" Dr. Minamoto?" A voice called. I turned and saw our head of surgery and another man in scrubs. " This is Dr. Hiroyuki and he will be shadowing you today if you don't mind."

" Not at all. Shunsui and I-"

" Just you Dr. Minamoto. Dr. Hiroyuki will be your assistant today."

I blinked, looked at Shun for guidance who shrugged, then back to my new partner. " Very well then Doctor. Hi my name is-"

" I just heard him say your name and I know who you are. What surgeries do we have today?"

I blinked then turned to the board. " Nothing to difficult. We've got-"

" I see an open heart surgery there."

" Yes but Dr. Kyoraku has that one and-"

" No it's fine Kaori. Your specialty really," Shun said and handed me the paperwork for the patient. I smiled when I read the words.

" Well it seems this guy has a 3% chance of this living. Let's scrub in," I said and a moment later I was at the sink.

" Tell me doctor why do you take so many hopeless cases?" Hiroyuki asked.

" Somebody's got to have hope in these guys, why not me? All it takes is one person," I said genuinely. And that's who Shunsui was for me. I smiled fondly in memory of the good old days. And then only a moment later it felt like I had ripped this guy's chest open for examination. Let's see, if I as following the rules I would go in this way but I'm not exactly known as a rule follow so I went about my business.

" What are you doing?"

" Going with my gut."

" Your doing it wrong."

" Dr. Hiroyuki I fully understand the proper way to go about this but that's not my specialty. I'm the hopeless doctor operating on a hopeless patient in a hopeless manner. Sounds like it will make sense to me right?"

And with that he silenced and helped me go about my work. 2 close calls later I was sitting with Shun drinking a cup of coffee. " You were in there for a while, longer than it was supposed to be, what happened?" he asked.

" Tried something new. It worked of course. These old bastards just have to open their minds every once in a while," I muttered annoyed with my 'assistant' today.

" Dr. Minamoto?" the devil asked. I sighed and went to my assistant. " May I have a word?" I nodded and followed him to an office where we both sat. " My real name is not Dr. Hiroyuki but Dr. Jones from the Mayo Clinic Rochester, Minnesota," he said in clear English.

I blinked. That… that's the number one hospital in America, possibly the world. I coughed. " What uh what brings you here Dr. Jones?" I asked.

" You see the Mayo Clinic has a bit of a problem. In order to make our stats on life and death look more appealing, we send hopeless cases away most often. And the media has come to notice this. Which is why I'm working on assembling a team of surgeons who specialize in hopeless cases. Surgeons such as you, Dr. Minamoto."

" You-You want me? Working at Mayo?" I asked.

" Not simply working there. I'll be the head of our division and I want you to be my second in command," he said.

I let out a long exhale to try to calm myself down. Then I ran a hand across my face and through my hair. " Sorry this is a lot to process in one minute," I said.

Dr. Jones stood up. " I'm not saying you have to make the decision this moment," he said then handed me a large envelope. " Inside you'll find more information on our facilities, what you'll be doing exactly, and your salary. Also you'll find a plane ticket for a week from today. Fly in and we will give you a full tour and complimentary room and meals. I hope to see you again Dr. Minamoto," Jones said before walking out.

Ho-ly fuck-ing shit…. Holy fucking shit…. HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I laughed quietly and then laughed louder and louder until it was borderline psychotic. It was then Shunsui finally came in. " What did that guy say?" Shunsui asked once I calmed down.

" I just got a once in a lifetime job offer at the Mayo," I said still flipping out.

I handed Shunsui the envelope and he looked it over, not half as happy as I was. " And what exactly will you be doing there?" Shun asked.

" I'll be second in command of the hopeless cases! It-It's the fucking dream job Shun!" I said clapping my hands giddily.

" And what about here? What about me?" Shunsui asked.

" What I'll still come visit. And there's phone and Skype and-"

" What about Sosuke?"

I stilled. Sosuke. " We were just friends from the beginning, nothing more. He won't mind really," I said as nonchalant as I could.

" Kaori you don't mean that. He's different from anyone else to you I can tell."

" And to him I'm just his sex teacher remember? He's still got to find his perfect woman remember? His 'true love' or something. And with me gone he finally will," I said while picking up the stray papers and putting them back in the envelope.

" Kaori-"

Just then my phone rang and I immediately picked it up. " Dr. Minamoto speaking?' I asked.

" Hey Kaori."

" Sosuke!" I said excited. I know he'll be happy for me, cheer me on. Unlike my friend over here.

" You sound happy."

" I am. Are you doing anything tonight?"

" That's what I was going to ask you. I was thinking dinner?"

" Sounds great! Where should we meet?"

" Come by work and meet me in the lobby ok?"

" Ok Sosuke see you tonight," I said then hung up. " Wow I've got a lot to do. Ok tell boss I'm taking the week off. I need to pack, do laundry-"

" Kaori," Shunsui said standing and taking my hands. " Don't give up on him because you don't think your good enough," he said and before I could respond left.

Who Sosuke? Hah please! He cares about me as much as I care about him… which is actually a good bit. I shook my head no. Sosuke is looking for the perfect girl remember? And you aren't her. I left and went straight home. After a nice long shower I looked through my clothes and decided tonight was a special night so I wore a dress and heels. And after a bit of makeup I took a cab to the Yamamoto and Aizen building. I didn't wait long to hear the familiar ding of the elevator and I turned to see Sosuke. Smiling, I stood and walked over to him, heels clicking the entire way, and gave him a hug. " Hey Sosuke!" I said still happy.

He pulled away and looked me over. " Kaori you look um… you look beautiful," Sosuke said nervously.

I smiled and spun around real quick then grabbed his hands again. " How about now?" I asked.

He laughed and squeezed my hands in his. " Even better. I've got dinner ready are you hungry?"

" What do you think?"

He chuckled softly and we walked to the elevator to my surprise. We went to the very top floor, which I had never been to before, and I saw a small candle light dinner set up. " Wow Sosuke this is nice," I said moving over to the table. Smiling I looked out the window at the city beneath, skyscrapers and people so small from up here. Sosuke moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

" Ready for dinner?" he asked.

I nodded and he led me to my chair, pulling it out for me, before sitting down himself. I immediately dug into the warm food on the table, so hungry after a long day. Speaking of which. " Sosuke I have to tell you something!" I said excited again.

" Not until after dessert," he said. He pulled out of the bag… " Apple pie a la mode."

" How did you know this was my favorite?" I asked gleefully, digging into the pie immediately.

" I actually had to ask Shunsui," Aizen said only nibbling on his pie, watching me enjoy mine instead. And so after dessert it was just the two of our thoughts and us. " Kaori I um I want to ask you something," Aizen said, blush evident.

" Can I go first?" I asked. Aizen sighed but nodded. " Ok, I got a job offer at the Mayo Clinic!" I said clapping my hands.

" Mayo clinic? As in the condiment?" Sosuke asked skeptically.

I laughed. " The Mayo clinic is possibly the number one hospital in the world. It's basically every doctor's dream to work there. You wouldn't believe it this American, Dr. Jones, pretended-"

" Wait, wait. American? Where is this hospital?"

" America. Anyways this doctor-"

" Kaori stop. You-You can't take this job," Aizen said completely frazzled by everything I just said.

" Why not? I supported you when you got your promotion."

" That-that's different! I didn't fly half way across the world and leave you behind!"

" I thought you would be happy for me," I said sadly.

Sosuke stood and then knelt next to me. " Kaori I can't let you go to America can't let you follow your dreams. Because… you're the one Kaori. You're my love, love you," he said then reached into his pocket. " Will you marry me?"

I blinked in complete shock. I slowly stood and shook my head. " No Sosuke your wrong," I said shakily.

" What?"

" You-You just think you love me. We had sex and now you think you love me. But you don't ok?"

" Kaori stop I love you, I really do."

" Stop saying that word!" I said angrily. Oh no the memories were coming back.

" Kaori I love you."

_Kaori I love you _his voice said in my head.

" Stop! Your just going to hurt me again!" I shouted covering my ears.

" Kaori what are you talking about?" Sosuke asked confused.

I panted and realized what I just said. Before he could say anything I ran past him. His voice called after me but I didn't stop. I got in the elevator and I saw Sosuke running for the doors right when they closed. When I got to the first floor I went outside and hailed a cab. I couldn't go home right now, couldn't be alone right now. So I went to the next safest place. I knocked only once when the door was answered. " Kaori? What are you doing here?" Shunsui asked.

I wiped the tears away and sniffled a little. What was there to say? Shunsui immediately pulled me into his arms and I hugged him tightly back. " He said… he said he loved me," I said shakily.

Shun sighed and closed the door then pulled me into his apartment. " Not everyone who says they love you Kaori wants to hurt you," Shunsui said.

" I can't. I'm not the right one for him," I said broken.

Shun sighed and stroked my back as I curled my head under his head. An hour later we were both getting tired. " Do you want to stay here for a while?" Shunsui asked quietly. I nodded. Shunsui picked me up and brought me to his bedroom. I slipped out of my dress and put on one of Shunsui's button up shirts, which was huge on me. " I can sleep on the couch and-"

" No I need you tonight," I said grabbing his shirt. Shunsui nodded and laid down with me. He pulled me to him and I gladly accepted his warm arms. And that night I fell asleep crying pained tears in his arms.


	151. Chapter 151

6 days later

Aizen POV

This was my last resort I thought to myself as I walked through the hospital doors. I can't find Kaori anywhere it's like she's disappeared. She wasn't at her apartment, not answering her phone, nothing. What did I say that brought such intense fear to her eyes? I went to the receptionist who was looking me up and down trying to figure me out. " Is Dr. Minamoto working today?" I asked.

" She has taken the week off for her flight tomorrow," the woman said.

" She-She took the job? She's going to leave forever?" I asked scared.

She shook her head no. " It's simply a reception and tour of the facilities. She has one month to accept the job offer after that."

I nodded and tapped my finger a bit. I didn't want to do this. " Then may I speak with Dr. Kyoraku?" I asked.

" He just got out of surgery. Who should I say is asking?"

" Sosuke Aizen."

The woman nodded and I sat in the lobby, face in my hands thinking. I spent the entire morning staring at Kaori's case file, wanting so badly to open it and find out what happened to her. But I also know that since we were against her in court the files would paint her side the wrong way. I have to know why Kaori is so scared of love. " I was wondering if you would come by here," Shunsui's voice said. I looked up and he just sat across from me.

" Is she… Is she ok?" I asked.

" Why are you asking me?"

" She went to you right?" I asked. Shunsui sighed.

" She's getting better. It usually takes her a week to get back on her feet after one of these incidents."

" Shunsui I… I have to know. Something is wrong with Kaori, isn't it?"

Shunsui exhaled deeply, tapping his fingers in thought. He suddenly looked back up at me. " Come on. It's not a story for the world to hear," he said then abruptly stood and began walking.

I caught up to him and we got on the elevators. He slid a card and then hit the top floor. Stepping out of the doors we were on top of the hospital where the helipad was. Shunsui moved to the edge by the railing and I stood with him as he overlooked the city. He pulled a cigarette out and held one out for me as well but I shook my head no. " You don't seem like the smoking type," I said as he took his first puff.

" It's Kaori's fault really, getting me all tense. She's such a hassle I don't know how I can handle her sometimes," he said with a laugh. I thought he was going to tell me what happened. A moment later his serious face came back as he kept looking over the city. " I met Kaori in college, the exact same schedule freshman year. Including our anatomy teacher, Dr. Uzumaki."

" That's him isn't it? I saw Kaori's file but I didn't read it."

He didn't respond just kept talking. " He was an attractive teacher, all the girls thought so. Including Kaori. And I think we both know how beautiful Kaori is. And though Kaori had the highest grades in our class, she still went to him for tutoring. But it wasn't tutoring as Kaori told me soon after it all started. It was an affair."

" He-He was married?"

" To a wife on her deathbed with cancer. It was easy for them to get around, barely any sneaking at all. And a year in he told Kaori when his wife died he would marry her. But the wife didn't die; in fact, she got better as the years went on. Kaori was so smart she skipped a year, now ahead of me. And when her graduation rolled along Kaori said divorce the wife or dump Kaori. And Kaori was left behind."

" Then what?"

" Kaori was hurt but not too badly by everything that happened. And so a year later Kaori was doing her 2nd year as a resident, because her senior year she also spent doing her first year residency. I had asked Kaori to come over to help me study with finals and she said she would be over in an hour. But she didn't come over. I thought she was busy and I thought nothing of it. But when I called her that night for the fifth time and she didn't pick up I knew there was something wrong."

He finally stopped. He was in pain I could see it in his eyes. " You have to tell me Shunsui I need to help her. I need her to know I won't hurt her."

Shunsui took another drag on his cigarette then tossed it. " The door was open, just a crack. Kaori would never do that she was very careful. I opened the door and saw a struggle, objects broken and lying about. And so I walked farther in and opened the door to her bedroom. There… there was blood. So much blood, coming from my Kaori. It's different when you know the person you know?"

He clenched the railing tightly. " What… what did he do to her?"

Shunsui scoffed. " What didn't he do to her? After I called Kaori that morning HE knocked on Kaori's door, said he wanted to talk nothing more. And Kaori let him in because deep in her heart she's a good person. He told her that he ended things with his wife and he wanted her back. But Kaori was done with him. And he couldn't accept that. Planning ahead, he cuffed Kaori to the bed that morning and… and had his way with her the rest of the day and into the night. He…" Shunsui sighed angrily and walked away for a minute. " And every single time he touched her, hurt her, he said he loved her. Over and over again, even when she said to stop."

" B-but the blood-"

" Finally, when he had his fill of her he asked Kaori for her love, one last time. And she cried out no. So he shot her, just missing her heart, and left her to bleed out. I came in right after that and we got her to the hospital. Turns out he had a complete psychotic break when Kaori dumped him. He killed his wife earlier that day and then went for Kaori after that. And then the trial… that damn fucking trial. The opposition painted Kaori as a-a whore! They said she seduced the teacher then asked him to kill his wife and then finally had him pretend to rape her. It was all shit of course and the jury saw through that with a life sentence. But the words that lawyer Byakuya dug into her, called her, I think that's what hurt her the most. It's like him calling her a whore made her truly feel that way and then she had to be one after. And that's where I came in for her."

" S-So that bastards in jail?"

" No. He got raped and murdered only a year in."

I finally lost it. I turned and sat on the ground, no energy to stand. How could someone do that to Kaori? She always smiles so brightly for me I never would have known. " I can't save her can I?" I asked.

Shunsui bent down and pulled me up. " You're the only one that can fix her don't you see that? I've been with her for more than 10 years now and she still isn't better. She… she doesn't see me," Shunsui said.

I blinked. " You like her?" I asked uncertainly.

Shunsui chuckled quietly. " Who wouldn't? She's a firecracker hell she's a firework, an explosion! So bright and beautiful and the next thing you know she's gone."

" I'm not going to let you have her."

He chuckled again. " Didn't you hear me? I'm her friend, nothing more in her eyes. She likes you even if she can't accept her own feelings. She doesn't want anyone to love her because she associates that word with pain. So you have to tell her you hear me? I don't know how but your going to have to get it through her thick skull that you really do care about her."

" But I don't understand why? Why are you helping me?" I asked. Especially if you like her.

He sighed and reached into his pocket then pulled out pen and paper. " Because in the end I'm still her friend and her happiness is more important to me than my own desires," Shunsui said then shoved a paper in my hand before leaving.

I looked it over confused. " What is this?"

He stopped for a moment and turned back. " She's leaving from my house tomorrow at that time for the job interview thing in America. Get there and stop her from doing something stupid."

And with that he was gone. I clenched the paper tightly in my hands. I will stop you Kaori. You belong here with your friends, with me. We belong together I just feel it.


	152. Chapter 152

Normal POV

I tiredly sighed tossing my first bag into the cab I called out. " That's it lady?" the cabbie asked.

" Just one more upstairs," I said and he grunted in response. I went back up the stairs of Shunsui's apartment and he was waiting outside the door with my lasy bag. " Sorry I thought I was quiet enough not to wake you up," I said with a sheepish smile.

" No I set my own alarm. Thought you could leave without saying good bye hm?" he asked with a smirk.

" Calm down I'll be back in three days. It's just an official interview nothing more."

" Please! There drooling over you with a paycheck offer that big," Shun said. I put the backpack on.

" I'll get back late that night and I'll go back to my own apartment. Thanks for letting me trouble you," I said then hugged my best friend who returned the hug.

He gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and I blushed in embarrassment. " Can I get a good bye kiss?" he asked pointing to his cheek.

I sighed and leaned forward for a kiss but he turned at the last second and I kissed him on the lips. " Shun!" I shouted and playfully punched him.

We both laughed and began heading downstairs. " I only kissed you because I don't think I ever will again," he said quietly.

" Damn Shun I told you I'll be home in a few days. Besides- Hey wait!" I shouted running after the cab that pulled away. I was only gone a minute what happened? A second later my bag was pulled away and I saw Shunsui holding my bags.

" Good luck Kaori," he said. And before I could respond he ran inside with my stuff.

" Hey Shunsui let me in you bastard!" I shouted hitting his door.

" I sent the cab away Kaori," A quiet but familiar voice said.

I turned slowly and faced the last person I wanted to see. " Um hello Sosuke," I said equally as quiet.

How did he find me here? He's only talked to Shunsui a few times how would he know where his house was? I looked up again and saw Sosuke was standing on the step below me. " Can we talk? Please?" Sosuke asked.

" Th-there's nothing to say. I'm going to take that job Sosuke I need it."

He took my hand softly, me flinching momentarily, and brought it to his lips in a gentle kiss. " I promise to never hurt you the way he did. I knew since the first time we met that you were special I just didn't know how much. And it turns out you're the most special thing to me in the world. Please reconsider. Please let me teach you what real love is," he said sincerely.

" Sosuke I'm not the one. Why am I the only that sees that? I'm not your perfect-"

Sosuke laughed. " Who said you were perfect? Who said I was perfect? You have a terribly head strong attitude and it's your way or the highway. And I'm much too shy without you around. Neither of us is perfect we're both well hopeless. And the best person for each of us is one another. Please Kaori, please give me a chance. Try to love me."

I was shaking now. Shaking in some kind of fear or anticipation I was no longer sure. All I knew was that Sosuke stepped onto my step and began leaning in for the kiss, the kiss that would confirm my feelings and seal the deal of our feelings. That is until there was a ghastly moan. We both pulled away and looked around. " What was that?" I asked.

" I think it came from down the street," Sosuke said. And without further ado, basically forgetting everything that just happened, we went in the direction of the peculiar sound.

Reika POV

" Haven't had this many hollows in a long time huh Takeo?" I asked swiping at one.

Takeo on the other hand shot a kido spell at the one closest to him. " I really don't see how you can get so excited over fighting these guys," he said then blasted another one over his shoulder.

" Gets the blood pumping you know," I said then slashed through one. However when it disintegrated I saw Sosuke behind him. " D-dad?" I asked shakily.

What was he doing here? " Look out behind you!" he shouted.

I turned and then I was pinned by the hollow. " Oooh you look tasty," the beast said.

I tried to reach my blade but it was just out of reach and Takeo was fighting his own hollows. The hollow raised a clawed hand and then brought it towards me. I closed my eyes and heard the tearing of flesh but no pain. I opened my eyes and gasped at the person over me. It was mom. This hollow had his claws in… Kaori. Not my mom. She panted in pain for a moment, eyes shut, as I stared up at her still in shock. Her eyes finally opened and she looked down on me. " Are… are you ok Reika?" she asked.

She knew my name. How did she know my name? Her pained scream woke me up when the hollow tossed her away and into the side of a building. She fell and I watched her eyes roll back into her head as she slipped into unconsciousness. " Kaori!" Dad shouted and ran to her side. He took off his jacket and tried to stop the bleeding on her back.

I grabbed my sword and panted angrily, rising again. " Nobody hurts my family! Bankai!" I shouted. Unlike my fiery red hair, my powers were completely water based. My sword turned into a trident and pipes burst underneath me to give me the water I needed. The hollows were quickly taken care of after that in my rage. " Takeo quickly!" I shouted.

He ran to my side and he immediately saw them. Dad held mom in his arms crying as she continued to lose blood. Takeo ran over and I had to pull dad away. Takeo got to work on a healing kido right away. " Wh-what's he doing to her? Don't hurt her please! Please don't hurt her," Dad begged trying to get past me but it was easy to hold him back given he was only human now.

" It's alright I'm just sealing the wound," Takeo said.

" Please you can't let her die. She... she's the only thing I care about," dad said so softly.

Takeo only worked a few minutes more before stopping. " Let's get them to Kisuke," Takeo said picking up mom.

" Hang onto me," I said and wrapped dad's arms around my neck.

" What are you-" but the rest of dads voice was lost as I made a few flash steps following Takeo.

" Kisuke!" Takeo called out. He set mom down in one of the spare rooms and a moment later Kisuke appeared.

" Oh dear this isn't good," he said looking over the partly healed wound. Three, large slash marks in her back from the hollows claws. " Let's get to work Takeo."

He nodded and I pulled dad out into the hallway. I sat and he immediately began pacing. She said my name in such a worried, caring way. Mom. Please be in their mom. We all want you and dad back please. An hour later Kisuke and Takeo came out. " How is she?" dad asked.

" She should be good. Not completely healed but as well as she can get. I don't know when she will wake up either," Kisuke said.

" Then why can't you just use the hogyoku and make her better? Sometimes I don't understand you at all Kisuke," dad said frustrated.

" Did you say… hogyoku?" Kisuke asked. Everyone stilled watching dad blink and realize what he said.

" I… I don't even know what that is," he said then put a hand to his forehead. " Is something wrong with me?"

" Reika," Kisuke said and I straightened up looking at him. " I think its time we call the family over for a meet and greet and Takeo? Bring our eccentric uncles over as well."

I nodded. " What's going on?" Dad asked.

Kisuke took his shoulder and guided him to the back room. " Nothing bad. There is just a lot about your life you have yet to know and now is the time," Kisuke said before closing the door.

I grabbed Takeo's shoulder before he could walk away. " I'm sorry… for not believing you," I muttered.

" What happened?" he asked.

" She… she knew my name. And she hasn't even seen me since the day she died."

Takeo gave me a quick hug. " Let's get them back hm?" he asked smiling and I nodded. We split up and I went to grab my siblings. Come on mom, all you have to do is try now. Try to remember us.


	153. Chapter 153

Normal POV

I blinked tiredly and looked around dazed. Where… where am I? I don't recognize these slightly run down walls. A moment later my questions were answered when Aizen slid the door open and smiled at me. " Oh your awake thank goodness," he said sitting beside me.

" Ya I had the most peculiar dream with monsters and I was attacked by one," I said then tried to sit up but groaned at the intense pain radiating from my spine. I looked down and saw my entire chest was covered in gauze. " That… that wasn't a dream?"

" Come on. There's some people you need to meet," he said helping me up. I winced then stood with Sosuke and he led me through the small house. A door opened and my eyes widened at the group that immediately silenced when they all saw me. I turned around to walk away but Aizen grabbed the back of my shirt, almost knowingly, and turned me around.

" Sosuke, who are these people?" I whispered in his ear.

" Aw fuck this!" the blue haired one said and stood. He stepped over and grabbed me in a tight, spine-breaking hug. " Damn it Kaori we all fucking missed you," he said.

" Pain Grimmjow. Pain," I said.

" Grimmjow she had her back torn up moron!" a black haired guy said pulling Grimmjow off of me.

" She remembered my name though! Ha-ha!" Grimmjow said.

I did. How did I know this guys name? My thoughts were distracted by the hole in his stomach. He was still talking to the black haired guy still, not noticing my hand reaching for the hole. He stilled once my hand was all the way in and it wiggled around. I pulled away and the guy gave me an even crazier smile. " Excuse me, I need to go lie down I am obviously ill," I said.

" Just sit and listen ok? The 'weird' things over the past few months that have been happening? They explained it to me so just listen." Sosuke said.

I nodded and a blonde man stepped forward. " My name is Kisuke Urahara. We met once but let me reintroduce myself as Kisuke Urahara, ex soul reaper captain." And with that the next hour was spent learning what the heck a soul society was and why that guy has a hole in stomach.

" That's great in all but what do any of your problems have to do with Sosuke and I?" I asked.

Finally the girl I somehow knew as Reika stood along with a few others moving forward. " Because you are one of us or at least you were," Reika said.

" What?" Sosuke asked.

" You were ex-captain Sosuke Aizen and ex-captain Kaori Okayama. You died in combat 32 years ago now at the age of 872 and 856," Takeo said.

" And… you were our parents," the black haired one said. " I'm Kouhei and you know Reika and Takeo. We were your first born children, triplets."

" Then us!" two excited girls said. " Ayaka and Ayano, twins."

" And them me, Nowaki," the smallest said. And soon I was introduced to husbands, wives, grandchildren, and all the espada. I was told stories of how Sosuke and I met, our relationship, everything. And though it all felt… right it made me sad. At one point Kisuke stepped in and held up a diagram.

" You see, a soul reaper's spirit and reishi is normally one cohesive unit in the soul. Humans don't normally have a spiritual pressure but somehow you got yours back. But your spirits and your reishi is separate from one another. And the reishi is slowly binding back into your soul, bringing your memories back. But we don't know what will happen when the two bind… what will happen to you two."

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" Well you two are different from the original Sosuke and Kaori. Your new personalities well… they may essentially be swallowed whole by the original and gone forever."

" What!" I shouted. " You-Your gah! This is all insane!" I shouted then stood.

" Kaori-" Sosuke began.

" No! This, this body that is fully alive and well, this is Kaori. You're all crazy! I'm not going to lose my mind so you can supposedly get someone I don't even know," I said standing and walking out. And though I had never been here before I found my way out of the house and onto the street. It was raining but I didn't give a damn as I kept pacing through the rain.

" Kaori wait!" Sosuke shouted, catching up to me, and stood in front of me.

" I can't believe you listened to them! I can't believe you WANT to-to lose yourself!" I shouted.

" But doesn't it seem odd everything that's happening? We saw a monster today Kaori and how do you know those peoples names without ever having met them?"

" I don't want to lose everything Sosuke! I have good job, I have a friend, I have you-," I began then paused when I realized what I said.

Sosuke stepped forward and put his hands on my arms. " I could care less about that other life Kaori. I care about the feelings I have for you in this life not any other. All I care about is you. I just want you to be happy. Please, just please love me?" Sosuke asked.

I stilled at the question from earlier. Was I really attracted to Sosuke or was I just… programmed to love him? The way my heart beated now said that I truly did love him. As if on cue, we both leaned forward and our lips met in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist then lifted me into the air slightly. And finally when we needed air, we parted. " I… I love you," I panted.

" I love you too," Aizen said smiling brightly. And then it hit me. A mind numbing, painful headache. Sosuke and I both cried out in agony at the mysterious pain and fell to the ground, clutching out heads. And when I closed my eyes I saw it. It was Sosuke in all white garb and it me in various situations saying I loved him. Like a strange painful flashback. And finally the pain was too much and I was gone.

Reika POV

We all sat around, somewhat depressed. Mom was right, or that woman was at least. How could we think of destroying another person's life, their memories? " Someone should go find them at least, make sure their safe," I said.

" I got it," Kouhei said stretching. Just then however Nowaki began screaming and clutching his head.

" Nowaki?" I asked rushing to his side.

" Something… something's wrong! Mom… and dad… need help!" Nowaki shouted.

" Everyone spread out and find them," Kisuke said and everyone nodded. Takeo ended up coming with me.

" There!" Takeo said just as I was about to jump to the next building. I looked down and saw two figures lying on the ground. Takeo and I jumped down. Dad seemed to be ok but why was there so much blood near mom. I picked her up then gasped and nearly dropped her. " What's- oh my god," Takeo said.

" Come on we need to get her back now," I said. Her hollow hole was coming back. Coming back on her human body, blood literally just pouring out. Mom what's going on in there?


	154. Chapter 154

Normal POV

I woke in a dark forest. Where… why is this place familiar? " Finally waking up huh?" a voice asked.

I turned and saw and unfamiliar man. He didn't seem too pleased with me. " Who-"

" Doesn't matter right now we don't have a lot of time," the man said grabbing my arm. " I've been lost in your god damn forest for 30 years now. 30 years! Do you know what that's like? You owe me so big for this. I want strippers up in this bitch you hear me? Not truck stop but Vegas baby! And-"

" Damn it Yoru no Kage will you just shut up and tell me what's going on?" I shouted.

He smiled. " There you are my little shinigami," he said patting my head. " But we don't have time for happy reunions. Your dying, your body is at least. Your human half and your arrancar half are at battle and your losing blood. So let's get your memories back."

" Wait who said I wanted them back?" I asked as I was dragged along. We stopped at a large tree.

" Ok good memories or bad first?" he asked.

" I'm not doing this."

He grabbed my arms. " I'm not losing you again you hear me? When you died I died too! Now shut up and pick one so we can live. So I can kill more shit and you can be with your precious Sosuke!" Yoru no Kage shouted.

I stilled. He's right I need to get to Sosuke. " Good," I said.

Yoru no Kage nodded and he pulled me to the right and suddenly we were out of the forest. I turned to the side and saw 3 kids eating apples on a barrel, laughing. " That's you. Your first happy memory," he said.

That little girl is me? I smiled softly as I saw her eat the apple like it was candy. Suddenly I was dragged again. " Hey wait!"

" Not enough time come along," he said.

And so we went at a slow pace through my fondest memories. Finding the old man in my blade, Christmas with Shinichi and Tsuyoshi, and more until it was a tidal wave of memories with Sosuke. It seemed almost all my happy memories are with him. And the last happy memory was us lying together after some Christmas love making. Then we were back at that tree. " Now the bad stuff huh?" I asked.

" You need to be careful here. If you get too scared the forest will swallow you up and your sanity will be gone forever. Just hold my hand ok?"

I nodded and tightened my grip. A moment later we walked to the left. And so the very first memory of my life was watching my house burn down with my parent's screams of pain inside. I looked down at the small girl and I knew it was me, crying into the flames. Yoru no Kage pulled me farther and the next scene was a lab and this time more screams, screams of pain. I winced seeing myself on an operating table as a man smiled over me, pulling out my eyes. Thankfully I had to see no more as I was pulled to the next memory but this was the worst one. A dingy room, the smell of sex all over it. And my body chained up, naked, with three men surrounding me.

Yoru no Kage tried to pull me but I was frozen watching the scene before me. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but watch the scene from my nightmares come back to me right before my eyes. _Kaori_ what Sosuke? _You're so strong Kaori._

I am. I closed my eyes and turned away, finally letting Yoru no Kage pull me along. And the rest of the bad memories were not half as bad from there. And then we were yet again at that large tree. " What now?" I asked.

" You now hold the memories of Kaori Okayama and Kaori Minamoto. How do you feel?" Yoru no Kage asked.

" I feel… in the middle. Not one or the other."

" Then choose"

" What"

" You only have a few moments left until you bleed out, choose who you want to be."

Why? Why do I have to destroy one of my lives? Both of them are apart of me now. I stepped past Yoru no Kage and made my decision.

" Come on Kaori. Please, please open your eyes for me. Wake up," a soft voice plead.

And so I did as he asked, blinking open my eyes and finding Sosuke beside me. " Hey Sosuke," I said smiling softly.

" How um how are you feeling?" he asked.

I sat up a little and looked down. I know the decision I made. Question is what happened to me. I lifted my shirt and saw the familiar hollow hole. Sighing, I pulled my shirt back down. " Yoru no Kage told me left or right. So I walked right down the middle," I said smiling softly. " I've retained all my memories, I'm one in the same."

Sosuke smiled and grabbed me pulling me into his lap. " I did too," he said softly and I nodded.

And then the tears came as I clutched his shirt. Sosuke must have felt them and he looked down. " I can't lose you again. That's twice now Sosuke where we lied side by side on our deathbeds. Please I-" I began but lips pressed against my own, silencing me.

" Never again Kaori. I'm going to keep you safe from harm forever and always. I swear," he said.

I nodded, pursing my lips, and sending the tears away. " I love you Sosuke, love you so much," I said then entwined my hands with his. " Stay with me forever?" I asked.

Sosuke smiled and tightened his grip on my hands. " Forever and always," he said then kissed me. This was real, felt real. I finally had Sosuke all to my own and we were safe. This time I was certain as I smiled up at him with nothing but love in my eyes.


	155. Chapter 155

1 year later

" Ok come on Kaori let's go," Sosuke said beside me.

" I just have a little more paperwork and then we can go," I said sternly.

" Come on mom please?" Nowaki asked. I sighed in happiness and shut the file.

" See? I'm done," I said tussling Nowaki's yellow hair today. " Patience is a virtue you know."

" Come on mom let's go!" Nowaki said taking my hand and pulling me along. I turned and laughed at Sosuke and he chuckled too. Our first family vacation, so exciting! After Sosuke and I got our memories back, we decided to continue living our human lives. They were now equally a part of us as before. I got a few waves from the hospital staff as we left. I continued my job at Karakura hospital and as far as anyone knew I was married, adopted a child, and had made some 'younger friends' that were actually my other children.

" Come on slow pokes let's go!" Kouhei shouted honking the horn on his car.

" Calm down we're here," I said getting in the other car with Sosuke driving.

" I don't know maybe we forgot something," Sosuke said winking at me. " Maybe we should just go back home and-"

But he was drowned out by the sound of complaints in our car and I laughed. Only a moment later we were driving on the highway on our way towards the beach. I reached over and took Sosuke's relaxed hand into my own. He smiled and brought my ringed hand to his lips with a quick kiss before bringing it back down. We remarried only a week after we got our memories back. A small but nice ceremony only of my family and friends.

An hour later we were at the coast, at the large beach house Sosuke rented for the weekend. It was very secluded meaning as soon as we all got inside we shed our gigais and stretched. After our swimsuits were put on everyone ran onto the beach. Reika and Ashido were helping Yoko build a sand castle, Kouhei and Nel were playing with Minoru in the shallow part of the ocean, and Takeo and Kiriko were simply lying in the shade with baby Yukiko.

Ayaka and Ayano were both taking turns rubbing sunscreen on Akio, bickering only a little. Their moods were ever changing given they were both pregnant now. To end the bickering, Akio pulled both of them into his arms and laid back with a sigh, the girls cuddling close to him and silent again.

And finally Nowaki sat with us in anticipation. " Don't worry she's coming," I said patting his shoulder.

And right on cue, the garganta opened and the espada stepped through in swim attire along with Akemi, Ren, and Umeko. Nowaki smiled and waved at Umeko who smiled back. " Nowaki!" She shouted running at us and tackling Nowaki into the sand in a hug, very much like her mother.

Everyone chuckled as I stood. " Hey guys!" I said giving everyone a hug.

" Ready to get your ass kicked Kaori?" Grimmjow asked holding up a volleyball.

" Ha you forgot how young and spry I am in this 33 year old body. Look at you, centuries old you geezer," I said grabbing the ball then ran off. Grimmjow growled and ran after me and only for a few minutes did we bother him with a game of monkey in the middle. After a match of volleyball, we all headed in for lunch. There were a chorus of shouts but soon enough it subsided into silence as everyone munched on sandwiches, chips, and soda. Then more beach time.

I sat back with Sosuke and watched my family and friends play on the beach, taking a few pictures here and there. It was almost a normal family at the beach except we were all shinigami and arrancar. For every surfboard there was buried in the sand, there was a zanpakuto buried beside it. Guys were playing volleyball but at a super human speed. Just a normal shinigami family I suppose. I couldn't help but laugh a little to Sosuke's confusion. " Won't it be funny when we hang pictures of this day up and normal people come to our house? For us it will be a family portrait but for them it will be scenery," I said and Sosuke finally laughed.

He pulled me closer to him and I set the camera down. " It sure is beautiful today don't you think?" Sosuke asked not even looking at the sky but at me.

Smiling and knowing what he wanted, I leaned up and gave him a kiss, enjoying every second of it. And after the kiss I sighed in relaxation, comfortable in his arms, and closed my eyes. " Maybe we can stay here longer than three days? A week maybe?" I asked.

" Kaori wants to relax instead of work? What have you done with the real Kaori?" Sosuke asked then tickled my sides. I laughed and begged him to stop but the 'torture' continued for a few minutes until I was completely out of air.

" I hate you," I said smiling and gasping against his chest.

" Love you too," he said with a kiss to my temple. I finally sighed and laid calmly in his arms. And just when I was nodding off Sosuke nudged me ever so slightly. I blinked and looked where he was pointing. Nowaki and Umeko were sitting together on a rock, VERY close to one another. They were probably about 13 now in human years. Sosuke and I watched in quiet silence as they moved closer and closer until they were holding hands, Umeko resting her head on Nowaki's shoulder.

" We should talk to Akemi. See if she'd let Umeko stay here with her brother," I said.

" Of course!" Akemi shouted right behind me and I flinched. I turned slightly and saw her hanging on Ren. " Umeko can go with Nowaki to school right? I think that's what they call it," Akemi said with a shrug.

Even though Nowaki was almost 150 years old now, we had him attend school to learn more about social aspects of life. I'm sure the two of them will have a great time together. Finally I was allowed time to rest until it was dinnertime. Yet again everyone clambered inside and while the women cooked, the men and kids played board games in the living room. Fortunately there was just enough room at the massive dining room table for all of us. Sosuke stood once dinner was distributed and everyone silenced. " I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for joining us here at our little beach getaway. Never would I have imagined I would have been here that day lying in the sand beside Kaori watching the life leave her eyes. And I know had it not been without my children and Kaori none of this could have ever happened. So thank all of you for being there for me, for us, in our time of need. Now then lets eat," Sosuke said and everyone cheered.

After dinner, the espada headed back home for the night and Umeko stayed for a sleep over. Meanwhile the men were cleaning in the kitchen and finally we all sat back, me sitting beside Reika. Yoko just ran over and jumped into my lap. " Looks like you need a new necklace hm?" I asked opening her locket. " You don't need pictures of us anymore we're right here."

Reika fiddled with her own necklace for a moment before taking it off and putting it around her daughter's neck. " Your grandma gave this to me so it's about time I gave it to you," Reika said pulling the locket away.

" Thanks mom!" Yoko shouted then ran off again.

" She's just like you. Looks like you've got a handful," I said. Reika sighed in happiness and nodded. I looked her over for a moment as she smiled after her child. " Your pregnant aren't you?" I asked.

Reika blushed then nodded. " Is it that obvious?" she asked.

" You could say my motherly senses are tingling," I said with a soft smile and kissed her temple. " Congratulations," I said before moving to the kitchen where everything had just been cleaned.

I moved behind Sosuke and put my hands on his shoulders. " Hey is there something you need?" he asked turning back to me.

" Nothing I was just thinking it's so nice out and no ones on the beach," I said putting a hand on his chest.

" We can hear you," Kouhei said, unamused.

Takeo grabbed his brother's shoulder and guided him away. " Who wants to watch a movie hm?" Takeo asked and the kids cheered.

Sosuke and I both chuckled and I took his hand, leading him to the beach. It was silent and almost pitch black except for the moon hanging overhead. I took off the large shirt I was wearing to cover up earlier and stepped into the cool ocean. I turned and saw Sosuke was taking his own shirt off. Smiling, I stepped forward and took his hands when he was finished. He smiled down at me as I pulled him towards the ocean. We both jumped in and laughed rising back to the surface. " Did I ever mention how beautiful you look in the moonlight?" Sosuke asked pulling me to him.

" No but I think you should say it again," I said with a smirk and Sosuke laughed.

" Kaori you look absolutely stunning as the moonlight shines down on you."

I giggled and Sosuke smirked. " Well then I suppose we should do a little swimming before we have to go in hm?" I asked.

" Swimming?"

" What else would we be doing out here?" I asked then did a little backstroke. Sosuke dove under the water as I kept swimming away but he reemerged right beside me and lifted me from the water. I laughed as he carried me back to shore and we laid in the sands.

" Now that the pesky water is out of the way what should we do?"

" Well now I'm all covered in sand so I would like a bath."

Sosuke sighed. " Playing hard to get hm?" he asked.

" Looks like your going to have to try some new tactics," I said standing and sauntering back to the house. I looked over my shoulder and winked at the dumbfounded Aizen. No he's really going to have to work for it tonight I thought to myself chuckling as I walked inside.

" Wow that was fast," Kouhei said. I stepped over and pulled on his ear.

" Treat your mother with respect!" I said as Kouhei whined and everyone laughed. " Your father and I don't always have to be together like that," I said finally letting him go.

" Hey um mom can you watch Yoko while I have a talk with Ashido?" Reika asked. I nodded.

" Then you'll watch Minoru as Nel and I go for a 'swim'," Kouhei said dragging Nel away.

And soon everyone followed suit until it was just me, the grandkids, Nowaki, and Umeko. Sosuke came in just as Nel and Kouhei ran by giggling. " I see our children are going out for some fun," Sosuke said sitting beside me.

" They're missing out I mean look Lion King is on," I said. Sosuke chuckled softly and I leaned against him. The kids cheered when the movie was over and hour later but unfortunately no one had come back yet.

" What should we do now hm?" I asked the grandkids whom were all lying on the floor.

" Ice cream!" Minoru shouted and they all cheered.

" Why not? I mean we are the cool grandparents right?" I asked. And so we all made sundaes in the kitchen before sitting back down in the living room again. " Who wants to watch another movie hm?" I asked looking through the DVDs.

" No that's boring," Yoko said.

" Well what would you like to do?" Sosuke asked as he helped Yukiko eat her ice cream.

" Can you tell us some stories about grandpa and grandma?" Minoru asked. The kids all agreed.

" Ya mom how about you tell us about how you and dad met," Nowaki said.

I sighed tiredly and sat beside Sosuke, putting my hand on top of his. " Let's see… the first time I met your grandfather, he had just become a lieutenant. He was fairly quiet and didn't interact with the others very much so I walked over and gave him one of the extra cakes I made. But we didn't really talk that much after that. It took me seeing through his hypnosis hundreds of years later for him to notice me," I said.

" And so when your grandmother saw through my powers I was astounded since it had never been done before. So when I went to visit her in her house I expected to find the tea girl but I found the real woman behind the curtains. I found myself attracted to her because of her bold personality and that was when I started falling for her."

" Ya but when did you two," Yoko said then looked at her cousins briefly, " kiss?" she whispered.

Sosuke and I laughed. I have a feeling Reika told Yoko babies come from kisses. " Well it started when I was kidnapped by a bad man called Masaru. I spent several weeks in his prison until your uncle Starrk and Grimmjow came to save me. But I was already weakened by then," I said.

Everyone was listening intensely now. " And so your grandmother came and helped me fight against Masaru who had temporarily stolen my powers. But he turned and tried to kill her instead. So at the last moment I stepped in her place and he stabbed me instead," Sosuke said.

The grandkids gasped. You seriously would have thought we were telling a story of dragons and princesses to them. " And so after your grandfather was hurt I got very mad. And you know what happened when I get mad right?" I asked. Yoko made and explosion sound and I laughed. " That's right. So I fought Masaru and destroyed the evil beast."

The kids cheered and Sosuke laughed this time. " And so your grandmother came over and did her best to fix me up. She yelled at me for being stupid, like usual, and I told her how worried I was and that I loved her. And she tried to pull away but I ended up pulling her to me and kissing her. And so that was our first kiss," Sosuke said.

" And then mom and uncle Kouhei and Takeo were born right?" Yoko asked.

" No they didn't come until much later," I said.

" But mom said-"

" We're back!" Kouhei said carrying Nel in who giggled and waved. The others followed close behind.

" You gave them ice cream mom?" Reika asked not happily.

" Ice cream!" Minoru said and then began running around.

Kiriko came over and picked up an ice cream covered Yukiko. " Oh dear. You need another bath sweetie," she said. Yukiko simply giggled and kicked her feet around.

" Thanks mom!" Kouhei said holding Minoru over his shoulder.

" Think of it as SWEET revenge," I said. Everyone grumbled and brought their hyperactive children upstairs. I stood and stretched. " You going to bed sweet heart?" I asked Nowaki.

" No Umeko and I are going to watch a movie," Nowaki said and Umeko nodded.

" Ok have fun you two. Just not too much fun. Your not quite old enough for that," I said smiling.

" Mom!" Nowaki said red in the face and Umeko blushed too.

" Come on Kaori let's leave them alone. Their big kids now," Sosuke said wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me away. I nodded and we went to our bedroom. As soon as Sosuke closed the door he stepped forward and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I turned him down earlier and he did not want to be turned down again. I smiled into the kiss but pushed him away.

" I am taking a shower to get the sand off," I said undoing my top.

" Good I need a shower too," Sosuke said.

" Alone," I said before closing the bathroom door. No he is working for me tonight. I giggled getting under the steamy shower and washing the day's sand away. I threw a big shirt on and stepped outside and my eyes widened. There were candles around the bed and rose petals on the sheets. Sosuke stepped behind me completely showered and refreshed. " Have you been planning this all along?" I asked as his mouth moved down my jaw to my neck.

" You see Kaori, unfortunately for you I know your ways inside and out. I saw the mischievous look in your eyes this morning and I knew that you wanted me but you wanted me to work for you. And that I did. I know your tactics but you haven't quite mastered mine," Sosuke said.

I turned in his arms and smiled up at him. " Very well then. Let's see how well your tactics have worked," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck then leaned up and kissed him. His hands immediately moved to my butt, giving it a playful squeeze. I gasped into the kiss and Sosuke took that moment to delve his tongue into my mouth. A second later he lifted me up and my legs instinctively wrapped around him. It wasn't a minute later until I felt the bed beneath me and Sosuke crawled on top of me. We pulled away for a moment, both of us needing air.

Smirking, I gently pushed him forward and onto his back then straddled him. I purposely pulled the shirt over my head at an achingly slow pace until I tossed it across the room. Sosuke smirked back putting one hand on my scarred hip and the other sliding up my front. His fingertips went around my hollow hole, between my breasts, and finally stopped at the scar over my heart from where the bullet was removed. My two lives, two separate bodies, had really met into one. " I love you Kaori," Sosuke said smiling incredibly happy.

" I love you too. Thank you… for finding me. For not giving up on trying to love me," I replied softly and sincerely.

Sosuke leaned up and put a hand to my face, cupping my cheek. " And I never will. I'll never give up on this love no matter how many times we're reborn."

I smiled and Sosuke leaned up for another kiss. Is it ok, loving one person this much? Is it dangerous or even legal? It shouldn't be allowed. This love is addicting and life changing. Sosuke is my drug and I am addicted to him. Smiling I pulled away only an inch. " Sosuke?" I asked.

" Yes?" he replied.

" I think your tactics are working," I said. And before he could laugh I had my lips against his, devouring all the love he could give me that night and for the rest of our lives.

**Ok guys this is it! Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers you guys are the best. Hope to come back and find some more soon. Once again I ask for some guidance on what my viewers would like me to post next. Neither of which are completed stories so it will take longer than Tactics to post. Will it be:**

**1. AU Aizen story- Aizen is a teacher and the female lead is also a teacher.**

**2. Ichigo story- Set in normal Bleach universe. **

**I need at least one message to decide what to post next. Until then I hope to hear from you all soon!**


End file.
